


Wings of a Butterfly

by exotic_wolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys' Love, Double Anal Penetration, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 195,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotic_wolves/pseuds/exotic_wolves
Summary: Exo's Japanese comeback is approaching and Kim Junmyeon should be worrying about learning new dance routines...and not about the inexplicable desire he suddenly feels towards his dongsaeng, Park Chanyeol.To make matters even worse, Junmyeon soon finds himself in an impossible situation, ensnared by both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Fighting the feeling of thousands of butterflies beating their beautiful wings against the insides of his stomach, Junmyeon tries to keep his distance.For, in a society, in which it is already considered a crime to be attracted to the same sex, what chances of happiness could there possibly be in a three-way relationship...





	1. Caught Off Guard

Junmyeon carefully rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes. Once again, he hadn't managed to get enough sleep. It was becoming a regular thing for him these days. Lately, there always seemed to be too much to think about, too many worries weighing down his mind.

 

He was, after all, the leader of one of South Korea's most recognized and influential boy bands...South Korea's  _best,_ as far as he was concerned. Though he was very humble and respected and acknowledged other groups' talents, as a leader, he adored his own group above others. And being the leader of such a great group, though one may think it was a dream job, did not come without a cost.

 

Yes, there were numerous times when his heart overflowed with warmth and love at the sight of his loving fans; and being with his members was as much fun as it was difficult. But, when darkness and silence settled around him, he felt the emptiness in his heart...a deeply rooted loneliness that no amount of time with his fellow members or his loving fans, or even his family, could cure.

 

He was long past the years of adolescence. He had grown into a man; a young man, albeit, but a man nevertheless. And as such, he had desires...desires that steadily grew stronger with each passing day. He wanted to fall in love, wanted to experience what it felt like to truly love another person - not the amicable or familial kind of love, but the passionate, heart-pounding-like-crazy kind of love.

 

He'd never felt anything like that before, and he longed to know what all the world kept fussing about, how great this thing called 'love' could possibly be. He'd never met a girl or a woman who had made his heart race. And the more time passed, the more frustrated he became. This, on top of the difficulties that came with managing a group of idols, seriously robbed him of his much-needed sleep.

 

Slowly stretching his lean but muscular body in an attempt to at least feel a bit more refreshed despite his lack of sleep, Junmyeon let out a loud yawn before finally getting out of bed. It was only six o'clock in the morning, but the nine of them had an important schedule that day - the shooting for the music video to their newest comeback title. 

 

As Exo's leader, it was his responsibility to see to it that they arrived on time. Usually, the other members were very professional and managed to get ready to leave on time for important schedules without needing an extra push. But the night before, they'd gotten a bit out of hand and had drunk too much as they'd celebrated having finally mastered the extremely difficult dance choreography for their comeback title, which they were to perform in a week's time.

 

In accordance with the idiom 'better safe than sorry', Junmyeon wanted to make sure that everything would work out as planned. One by one, he visited the members' separate rooms; they had finally arrived at a stage in their careers in which they could afford a place large enough to warrant that every member could have a room to himself. They didn't need to share anymore...which was both a blessing and a curse in Junmyeon's case, as he felt the loneliness more acutely since this change had occurred. On the upside, he no longer had to listen to his roommate's complaints about leaving food and heaps of clothing scattered across the floor of the entire room.

 

After making sure that seven of his fellow members were already up and getting ready, he visited the remaining member's room and knocked on his door. 

          No answer.

 

Thinking he was probably still asleep, Junmyeon opened the door and quickly entered the room, which was plunged into darkness. Carefully making his way over to the bed - where all he could make out was a large lump on top of the mattress - he was about to wake the last member when the door to the adjoining bathroom behind him flew open and a bright light flooded the dark space. It seemed the lump on the bed was nothing more but the comforter and pillow.

 

Relieved that the last member was already getting ready and he didn't need to wake him, Junmyeon turned around...and felt his heart skip a beat. The rather spacious bedroom had suddenly become too small...

                                            ...too confined...

                                            ...and completely void of oxygen!

 

Junmyeon suddenly struggled to breathe at the unexpected sight that met his eyes. In the bright beam of light spilling from the adjoining bathroom stood the largest member of their group, the one who almost always had a goofy smile on his face to complement his protruding ears.

 

One of the members who normally just fooled around and did silly things (except on stage), was standing in front of Junmyeon wearing nothing but a serious expression and a towel that was slung low - much too low - around his hips...the fair skin that stretched over his perfectly toned abs glistening with wetness from the shower he'd just taken...the sexy and fresh coconut scent of his shampoo drifting in the air between them.

 

Chanyeol might have shown his abs on stage on one or two occasions, but Junmyeon had never seen his upper body naked since Chanyeol had started to hit the gym regularly.

 

Frozen to the spot by the shock of feeling his heart race frantically and deafeningly at the sight of one of his older dongsaengs and fellow Exo members, Junmyeon couldn't even utter a single word.

 

Chanyeol, who didn't seem to notice Junmyeon's distress just walked right past him, muttering "Yeah, I know, we have a schedule. See, I'm already getting ready."

 

Finally liberated from the sight of Chanyeol's half-naked body, Junmyeon eventually managed to regain his equilibrium and respond after clearing his voice "Okay, that's good then," before rushing out of the room as if his life depended on it - all without Chanyeol noticing anything.

 

Junmyeon practically threw the door to his room open, slammed it shut behind him, and sank onto his bed, his trembling legs unable to hold him up any longer. He was shaken to his very core. True...though he'd dated girls before, he hadn't ever really felt especially attracted to the opposite sex. But he'd always just assumed that he'd just never met the right one. Now, he suddenly found himself feeling things he'd never even imagined feeling for another man - and especially not for a fellow member of his group...someone he'd been so close to but only ever considered as a brother!

 

It couldn't be, Junmyeon reasoned with himself, trying to persuade himself that he hadn't just felt what he'd thought he'd felt...that it was all just an illusion brought on by serious lack of sleep...and...and...

 

Completely forgetting about their schedule, Junmyeon lay on his bed while lost in thoughts for the next thirty minutes. He'd finally convinced himself that it was nothing and he'd just overreacted when his door flew open and an irritated Minseok hurried him from his bed so that they could make it to their schedule on time.

 

A bit flustered, but utterly convinced that he'd already gotten over 'whatever that had been', Junmyeon swiftly followed Minseok from his room.

 


	2. Confronted

Thankfully, they arrived on time for the filming of their music video. Junmyeon had resolutely drowned out every single thought connected to the 'incident' and hadn't even once looked in Chanyeol's direction. He'd concentrated solely on his most important role - Exo's leader. There were things that needed to be done for the well-being and success of their whole group. It was his responsibility - and his lifeline at the moment. Everything else could and _must_  be drowned out.

 

And so he'd survived and arrived at the shooting without anyone noticing that something had badly shaken his whole world just an hour before. Junmyeon tried to contain his nervousness throughout the morning and afternoon while the other members had all been dressed, made up, and taken away to film, leaving Junmyeon alone in the waiting room.

 

He hadn't been briefed on the concept for their music video, as the director wanted 'fresh reactions' from the members. The whole concept was to be a surprise, and the members were supposed to improvise on the spot. It was supposed to be an unorthodox and fresh music video that only Exo would have. Junmyeon hated it and sincerely hoped it wouldn't end up biting them, including the director, in the ass.

 

He was a bit irritated by the time he was finally taken into the make-up room, and even more so when his make-up suddenly started to resemble the one done on females. 

         

          'What the fuck,' Junmyeon thought to himself, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to voice his misgivings since it didn't seem very likely that the director would actually listen to what he had to say.

 

He was just about to open his mouth when the director's assistant entered the room holding a long, black, lace-trimmed dress with a leg slit that ran the entire length of the lower portion of the dress. In her other hand, she held a long-haired, dark brown wig.

 

Junmyeon stiffened, already knowing where this was going. The music video director's assistant proceeded to explain the concept to Junmyeon, who had to admit - though he didn't like the idea of dressing as a woman (at all!) - that it did fit the song very well. He was therefore robbed of any objections he might have had. If it was for the good of their group, Junmyeon really had no choice. Once a leader, always a leader.

 

And so he gave in and did as he was told, expecting to at least be the only one of their group in front of the camera at the time, as they had all filmed before him. At any rate, none of his fellow members could make fun of him on set. Looking at himself in the mirror one last time before heading to the set, he had to admit that he made one hell of a woman. Even in his own eyes, he looked stunning.

 

His white, shining skin contrasted beautifully with the dark wig and black dress. His long, pale legs, which he'd quickly shaved, looked beautiful and graceful in the black high heels he'd been given. In fact, he thought, even when compared to other women, his appearance would still be considered breath-taking.

 

Be that as it may, he felt incredibly shy about it and was very keen on finishing quickly and putting his own clothing back on again. With the mindset of getting the shoot over with as quickly as possible, he entered the set...his confident strides suddenly faltering at the sight of one of his members waiting there.

 

Junmyeon couldn't believe his luck - and what a _fucking bad_ luck it was - when he saw Chanyeol standing there, clothed in the sexiest attire he'd ever seen him in...beautifully tailored black suit pants, black dress shoes, and a white button-down shirt with several of the topmost buttons undone, his magnificent abs showing underneath.

 

          'Oh fuck,' Junmyeon couldn't help but think, his palms starting to sweat, his heart racing even stronger than that morning, his knees starting to go weak at the sight of him.

 

Chanyeol's gaze suddenly met his own. Framed by several black, midlength strands of hair, Chanyeol's eyes shone brightly, yet with a look Junmyeon had never seen before. Before he could ponder the expression in Chanyeol's gaze, he was ushered to his fellow member's side next to the director of the shoot, who started to give them instructions on how to portray their roles.

 

          "This will be a comedic, lighthearted scene, right?" Junmyeon quickly addressed the director, hoping they would merely make fun of his female role in the video.

 

          "Actually," the director answered, "it isn't meant to be a lighthearted scene. It's supposed to be sexy. I want everyone to watch the music video at least three times before they even realize it's you. Just imagine their surprise when they figure it out..."

 

          'Yeah, just imagine...' Junmyeon thought, full on starting to panic. A sexy scene...with... Chanyeol? Junmyeon wasn't going to survive this!

 

Stealing a quick glance at his taller dongsaeng, Junmyeon noticed that the giant didn't seem to be his usual composed self either. He appeared just as uncomfortable with this as Junmyeon himself.

 

Leading the two Exo members to one side of the large room, the director explained the details of the scene to them and left to stand behind the cameraman to overlook the shoot. Junmyeon walked up to the Blue Screen - where the special effects crew would later insert a magnificent night skyline with brightly shining city lights as seen through the window of a skyscraper - and took his spot, all the while longing to escape.

 

The mantras 'I have no choice' and 'I need to get through this' were running through Junmyeon's mind with every step Chanyeol took, his graceful and imposing body moving toward him as smoothly and dangerously as that of a wild, black panther, making Junmyeon's heart race uncontrollably fast.

 

How had he never seen it before? What had suddenly changed to make Junmyeon so fucking aware of him? Had it merely been the sight of Chanyeol's almost completely naked body...or had he perhaps felt something for him all along...deep down...on a subconscious level?

         

          Junmyeon had no answers!

 

All of those times that fangirls had frantically called out Chanyeol's name, going crazy over him as soon as he appeared, Junmyeon had never really understood it...until now. Whatever had caused the change inside Junmyeon, now he couldn't ignore it, couldn't keep his eyes off his dongsaeng. He'd finally woken up to the realization that Chanyeol was nothing short of...magnificent.

 

As Chanyeol took his place opposite his hyung, the director started giving them more directions.

 

          "Chanyeol-ssi, if you could please do as we discussed earlier and move closer to Suho-ssi...yes, that's it. Now, the scene portrays you pinning 'her' wrists to the wall and slowly moving in to kiss 'her'," the director explained.

 

Junmyeon didn't know what to do anymore. His heartbeat had increased so drastically and resounded so loudly in his own ears that he was sure everybody around them must hear it as well. He tried to meet Chanyeol's gaze for the sake of doing a professional job in acting the part, but he just couldn't bring himself to look at him. He could feel the heat slowly rising to his face... his cheeks, in particular.

 

          "Are you feeling alright, hyung?" Chanyeol's deep voice abruptly sounded from directly above Junmyeon, making him finally look up into his dongsaeng's eyes...a shudder running down his body. The moment he saw those beautiful, soft, concern-filled eyes rest upon him, his heart skipped several beats.

 

          'What the fuck is wrong with you today?' he silently screamed at himself.

 

          "It's nothing. I'm okay, thanks," is what he actually said.

 

          "But you're all flushed," Chanyeol said right before his hand reached out to softly touch Junmyeon's forehead, making the butterflies in his stomach beat even more frantically. Junmyeon was so caught off guard that his knees nearly gave out underneath him. He hated feeling this weak, but he'd had no time at all to get used to his new 'condition'. He'd never ever felt like this, and suddenly he had to deal with an onslaught of sexual sensations that kept building inside of him. He was completely out of control. He'd never learned to cope with such feelings.

 

Before he could slide to the floor and ruin the pretty dress and heels the crew had put him in, strong, warm arms supported his smaller body, hugging him close before securely setting him back on his feet. Although Chanyeol had stood Junmyeon back on his own two feet, he hadn't let go...which was a good thing considering Junmyeon's still weak knees. Not wanting to be the laughingstock of everyone at the studio, and particularly Chanyeol, Junmyeon gritted his teeth and did his best to get his composure back so that they could finish and finally go home - where he would be away from prying eyes...from Chanyeol's eyes.

 

Using every ounce of control he had, Junmyeon finished the shooting, though hot and cold shivers kept running up and down his body at Chanyeol's nearness as they faked a kiss on camera - their breaths intermingling...their lips nearly touching.


	3. Desire

By the time Junmyeon arrived back at the dorm and hid in the safety of his own room, he was a mess. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed he'd feel this way about another man - he'd never considered the possibility he could be bisexual or gay. And though he'd never had any problems accepting the LGBT community - every human being had the right to love and be loved and have that love recognized by society no matter their sexual inclination - this new revelation meant the life he'd known would inevitably take a drastic turn. And in his book, that was not something to look forward to. What was worse, though, was that he seemed to be falling head over heels for Chanyeol.

 

          Chanyeol!

 

He'd known him for so long that his dongsaeng felt like family to him...like a brother. But this was  _not_  how one should feel about a brother. What had happened that day could not be denied. There was only one word to describe the intense feeling Junmyeon had felt in Chanyeol's presence.

 

          Desire...of the intensest kind!

 

And now he felt very much afraid of this new development. How was he supposed to interact with him on a daily basis from now on without things getting awkward? For, there was no thought in Junmyeon's mind of actually pursuing a relationship with Chanyeol. Not only could it end badly for the whole group if they broke up later on - it could destroy Exo. But also, and that was the main reason why Junmyeon felt these feelings must be buried, he was sure Chanyeol couldn't feel the same way about him.

 

Chanyeol was the popular guy, the kind of man always filled with a mysterious and sexy confidence no one could touch. Whereas Junmyeon was anything but cool and sexy. He was a nerd at heart, always telling awkward dad jokes. He tried to be cool and sexy on stage or at photo shoots because that was his job, but in reality, he was and always would be the nerd the cool kids ignored or made fun of. How could he ever win Chanyeol's interest, let alone his heart?

 

And so there really was nothing else for him to do but bury his desire deep inside and hope it was never revealed. Because then, he would possibly die of humiliation right on the spot. Pushing back the soft tears that threatened to fill his eyes, Junmyeon distracted himself with brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. But, as it had been the case for the last few days already, sleep was nowhere to be found.

 

 

♦ ♦ ♦ 

 

Chanyeol was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room without actually seeing anything. He had no idea, really, how it had happened, and he didn't even know _what_ exactly had happened. The only thing he knew was...something had definitely happened. Something had felt very off about his hyung today. Junmyeon had acted in a way he'd never before witnessed. He had almost acted...shy...around Chanyeol. Chanyeol could have sworn Junmyeon had been beyond nervous every time he'd seen him that day, but he couldn't imagine why he'd behaved in such a way.

 

Usually, Chanyeol's interactions with his leader-nim were very comfortable and familiar. They'd known each other for a long time, after all. And they weren't merely members of the same group, they were family. So why did Junmyeon behave as if they'd only just met that day? None of it made sense to Chanyeol. Junmyeon must be coming down with the flu or something. His cheeks had been on fire.

 

Picturing the scene, Chanyeol felt his own cheeks heat up all of a sudden.

 

           'Waere?...What's wrong with me...did I catch it too?' Chanyeol wondered.

 

Junmyeon's face and the way he'd stood pinned against the wall in that black, lace-trimmed dress and high heels suddenly flashed through Chanyeol's mind, the occurrence shocking him not only with the image itself but with the accompanying ache he felt in his lower region.

 

          'What? Hell no...no...no' Chanyeol repeated over and over in his head, having come to the realization that he'd just lusted after his hyung...his leader-nim.

 

That couldn't be right, he thought. He must not know his own reactions. He'd known for a few years now that he was bisexual. So, it didn't come as a shock to him that he was attracted to men. But this was Junmyeon - Suho - after all...the nerd who always told bad jokes and embarrassed them by dancing inappropriately and like a total dork to girl bands' music, even at award shows. Furthermore, he always went on their nerves with his frequent requests to gather together for 'heartfelt' group talks. And everything that came out of his mouth was either critique or completely mushy, cheesy compliments.

 

And yet, Chanyeol couldn't quite manage to lie to himself about the fact that he'd suddenly felt attracted to Junmyeon when he'd stood before him in that dress and heels, his milky white, long legs looking so good Chanyeol had badly wanted to touch them. And, admitting it grudgingly to himself only in the darkness and isolation of his own room, when they'd stood so close...faking that kiss...he'd wanted to kiss him for real.

 

          'Oh God,' he thought, 'I can't let this happen. I can't want Junmyeon...it can't be.'

 

Making up his mind to suppress this new and very strange desire that had suddenly sprung up for his hyung for the good of everyone involved, Chanyeol dug his head deeper into his pillow and gradually fell into a restless sleep a few minutes later.


	4. Crying Heart

Baekhyun's eyes wouldn't stop watering. Yes, watering, not crying...that's what it was, he tried to convince himself. He must have caught a cold, or he was just too tired...no, he definitely was  _not_  crying! But as hard as he tried, he still couldn't bury his feelings like that. Lying to himself wasn't helping one bit. It only made things worse.

 

He'd been in love with Chanyeol for years now. He couldn't really say when exactly he'd started to fall for his best friend, but he knew it had been a few years back, at least. He'd never said a word about this to Chanyeol - or anyone else, for that matter. Nevertheless, everyone seemed to know or at least suspect...probably even Chanyeol.

 

How could Chanyeol not know? He'd often looked at some of the fans' posts on Instagram or youtube videos. Everywhere one looked online, fans posted evidence about one of the most popular ships in Exo - Chanbaek (or Baekyeol). Even Baekhyun had to admit that his love for his best friend was evident in every look and every smile he sent Chanyeol's way. It was written all over his face...he just hadn't known how to conceal his Chanyeol-engraved heart. Still, he'd never directly told Chanyeol how he felt. And if Chanyeol had known or suspected, he'd never let on or talked about it...had never indicated that he wanted Baekhyun in the same way Baekhyun wanted him.

 

And now it was perhaps too late, and Baekhyun had to stand and watch his love be pursued by someone else. The way Junmyeon had acted in front of Chanyeol that day had not gotten past Baekhyun. He'd silently watched the two of them during the music video shoot. What he wasn't completely sure of, though, was if Chanyeol felt the same way about Junmyeon. Chanyeol could be very open about his feelings and friendly with everyone, but in reality, he was also very good at masking his true feelings...even crying secretly in his car when things got too hard for him to handle. The other members had to find out about it in a talk show.

 

So, Baekhyun had no clue how Chanyeol really felt about Junmyeon. What would he do if Chanyeol chose to be with Junmyeon instead of him? How could Baekhyun even compete with their leader, whose family had lots of influence and money? And, of course, Junmyeon was drop dead gorgeous. Even though Baekhyun was in love with Chanyeol, it didn't mean he didn't have eyes.

 

In fact, his eyes seemed to be sharper than the other members'. He'd always seen the sexiness Junmyeon carried deep inside, even if Junmyeon and the other members seemed unaware of his charms. Therefore, knowing he was up against Junmyeon's powers of seduction, Baekhyun felt anxious and depressed. The question that haunted him was: should he continue to do nothing, or should he finally confess to Chanyeol before it was truly too late? If he did nothing, he might end up regretting it for the rest of his life.

 

Before his consciousness surrendered to sleep, he had already made up his mind. The following day, he would confess his love to Chanyeol and ask him out, no matter the consequences.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol awoke with a start, realizing someone was knocking on his door. Jumping out of bed, he quickly threw his t-shirt on and went to open the door. Combing through his tousled hair with one hand, he opened it with the other and then motioned to Baekhyun to enter.

 

           "Morning. What's up?" Chanyeol asked his best friend, who, unlike his usual, bubbly self, stood hovering between the dormitory hall and Chanyeol's room with an uncertain look on his face and an apparent loss for words.

 

Chanyeol watched his hyung for a long moment before grabbing him by the wrist, hauling him into the room, and closing the door behind them.

 

          "Okay, now you're scaring me...What's going on? And when have you _ever_ been this quiet?" Chanyeol addressed Baekhyun, at the same time lifting his palm to his friend's forehead to check for signs of a fever.

 

As soon as Chanyeol's skin touched his friend's, Baekhyun jumped backward, his back hitting the wall.

 

          "Yaah, what's wrong with you today? I was just checking for a fever," Chanyeol shot at him irritatedly. He'd just been pulled from his sleep, hadn't had breakfast, had just realized he needed to pee...and had zero patience at the moment. And the fact that Baekhyun had not yet said a single word was not helping.

 

Chanyeol was at a loss. He'd never seen Baekhyun like this. The expression on his friend's face was one of utter seriousness and resignation. Chanyeol had no idea what had happened to show him this side of Baekhyun, but his hyung's expression and the slowly increasing traces of tears in Baekhyun's finally brimming eyes, as well as the quivering of his bottom lip, sent chills down Chanyeol's spine.

 

          He shouldn't have felt that way!

 

His best friend was having some sort of crisis and had come to him for comfort...yet suddenly all Chanyeol could think about was how beautiful and vulnerable Baekhyun looked. He wanted to nibble on that quivering bottom lip.

 

          'Ande...shame on you...shame on you,' Chanyeol reprimanded himself.

 

He'd often admired Baekhyun's voice and beauty, but he'd never before felt attracted to him. Baekhyun had always ever been his best friend who loved to goof around, tease, and make fun of everyone around him - though never in a mean way. Baekhyun always made the members laugh...sometimes so much so that they couldn't finish their dance practice.

 

So Chanyeol had mostly seen the jokester-side of Baekhyun. Sure, he'd witnessed him crying from time to time - all members had - but somehow this time was different. And so Chanyeol had been completely unprepared for this sight and the sudden urge to hold Baekhyun near, comfort him, touch him...kiss him.

 

          'Oh shit, this is getting complicated,' Chanyeol couldn't help but think, remembering how he'd just tried to ignore his sudden longing for a certain leader. Now, Baekhyun as well? What was wrong with him...would he want to start jumping everyone's bones now? Had someone slipped some kind of substance into his drink, making him act this way? What the fuck was wrong with him?!

 

Clearing his throat, he attempted to console Baekhyun, who seemed to be trying really hard not to start crying in earnest. "Baekhyunnie...," he started. But that was already enough to make his hyung break down, sink to the floor, and cry his heart out.

 

Throwing caution to the winds, Chanyeol quickly sunk down next to Baekhyun and pulled his quivering body into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. Softly stroking Baekhyun's hair - trying to ignore how good it felt and the sudden desperate beating of his own heart - Chanyeol tried to soothe him.

 

          "Shh, Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchanh-a. It'll be okay. Tell me what's wrong...please...let me help."

 

          "It...it's nothing," Baekhyun managed between hiccoughing sobs.

 

          "How can _this_ be 'nothing'?" Chanyeol asked softly, "Look at you...crying your heart out."

 

          "It's...no, I'm too...embarrassed. I'll tell you...another...time," Baekhyun whispered.

 

          "Promise?" Chanyeol asked.

 

          "Promise," Baekhyun assured him.

 

Chanyeol helped his friend get back on his feet. It seemed Baekhyun had calmed down again.

 

          "Alright," Chanyeol said, "I'll see you later then, okay?"

 

Baekhyun nodded and managed a small smile before heading out the door, leaving Chanyeol alone with his thoughts. 'What the hell was that?' Deciding that it wasn't the right time to find answers - he needed to get ready for dance practice and have some breakfast - he shrugged it off and hurried to get ready for his day.

 

It seemed he was really late for breakfast, as all the other members had already had theirs and had left for dance practice. Shit, he was going to get an earful from Junmyeon later on for arriving so late for practice.

 

          'Junmyeon'.

 

His leader's name suddenly reverberated in Chanyeol's thoughts and made his heart skip a beat. Shit, he was totally fucked! Junmyeon already had enough power over him...being his hyung and, not to mention, his leader. How could he let Junmyeon get even more power over him? He could _not_ feel this way about Junmyeon.

 

          'Andee!'

 

His leader hyung was off limits, he chided himself.


	5. Dance Routines and Dorks

Baekhyun fled to the safety of his room and locked the door behind him, trying to regain his composure.

 

          He'd completely lost it!

 

The moment his best friend and crush had opened the door, Baekhyun had completely lost his resolve to finally tell him how he felt...how he'd been feeling for a very long time. Realizing on the spot that the words just wouldn't leave his mouth when confronted with Chanyeol's presence, he'd suddenly felt so dejected that he'd started crying - which wasn't like him at all! But it had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that Baekhyun had had no way to stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. And now Chanyeol probably thought his friend was mental. How would he ever be able to tell him the truth now?

 

Though he felt utterly depressed, he needed to get ready and head out to the SM building for their dance practice. He was already terribly late. Hurrying into the small but fully equipped ensuite bathroom, he started to splash large amounts of cold water on his face...hoping to at least erase the telltale traces of his tears. Unfortunately, he couldn't erase the memory of his breakdown from Chanyeol's mind - or his own.

 

          It was just plain pathetic!

 

Though the members usually left for their activities together - using the car provided by their manager - Baekhyun had to make his way there alone, seeing as he was so late. He could, of course, have left together with Chanyeol, who was also late, but after what had happened earlier, all he wanted to do was avoid his best friend - at least for a little while. So he swiftly called a cab - no time to have breakfast. 

 

Unlike some of the other members, Baekhyun didn't have a car, motorcycle, or scooter. He'd managed to get his driver's license a while back but hadn't gotten a vehicle of his own. He didn't really need one, as he always rode in the others' cars or with Chanyeol. That day, he felt the whole weight of not having a vehicle of his own. When the cab finally arrived at the SM building and he'd finished paying the driver, he was already 50 minutes late. No doubt, Chanyeol had arrived before him, because Baekhyun had needed to wait for the taxi to arrive first.

 

This made Baekhyun the member to arrive last. He was less than happy about this, already contemplating the other members' frustration about not being able to practice their dance routine correctly with a member missing without the excuse of being ill or otherwise incapacitated. Simply being 50 minutes late for no apparent reason wasn't looked upon good-naturedly, even if the members loved each other like brothers. When they were all stressed out from too many schedules and not enough sleep, they would not be too happy about Baekhyun's behavior.

 

Steeling himself, he quickly made his way to the elevator and ascended to the floor where their practice room was. He could already hear a jumble of voices instead of music coming from the room before he'd even stepped off the elevator. The others were, as was always the case with Exo, rather noisy.

 

          "Where the hell is he? I wanna get this done with today," Jongdae's loud, whining voice reached Baekhyun's ears. Kim Jongdae, aka Exo's Chen (aka Dinosaur), wasn't at all a bad person. Usually, he was really sweet and took care of the people in his surroundings, even strangers. He was generally a very nice person. But even _he_ could get triggered, resulting in his getting short-tempered and whiny. Actually, he whined all the time, not just when triggered. Even when he was merely talking, it already started resembling a whine...somehow it seemed to have become his habit.

 

Jongdae's famous 'Wae-ee?' ran through Baekhyun's mind. He clearly remembered the sound. Not only because Jongdae said it so often, but because Junmyeon would often imitate him in a very accurate way, making the other members hear it on a daily basis or even several times a day.

 

          It was a thing!

 

Baekhyun slightly lowered his head, stuck out his bottom lip in what he hoped would come across as an I'm-such-a-cute-and-pouting-puppy-so-please-don't-scold-me kind of way and slouched into the practice room. Already accustomed to Baekhyun's way of trying to wriggle out of uncomfortable situations by acting cute, the other members ignored his attempt and started to throw some choice words in his direction - all but Chanyeol and Junmyeon, that is.

 

Chanyeol must have recalled Baekhyun's earlier state of distress, Baekhyun guessed. Furthermore, he'd been late as well...though not quite as late as Baekhyun. He'd probably gotten an earful earlier. As for Junmyeon, Baekhyun wondered why he hadn't said a word, when their leader suddenly approached him and addressed him in a calm but serious voice.

 

          "Baekhyun-ah, come to my room after practice tonight. Let's have a talk."

 

It was even worse than being yelled at. His leader-nim clearly wore the I'm-not-angry-I'm-disappointed-in-you look, which was far worse than his anger could have been. He was in for a long, depressing talk about responsibility - yada, yada, yada - Baekhyun thought while giving Junmyeon a small nod.

 

          'Shoot me now...please,' he thought dejectedly while trying, nevertheless, to push it to the back of his mind right then, because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on their dance practice otherwise.

 

The others had all calmed down and the room was uncomfortably quiet until the music finally started. Baekhyun patiently waited for the right beat that started the dance and went through the routine, his mind only half there despite his resolution to momentarily put his troubles away. Sadly, that just wasn't how it worked - at least for Baekhyun. Luckily, his body seemed to have remembered the moves without him having to think too much about it. They were rehearsing the dance for a new comeback stage, but they'd already put in so many hours of practice that the moves had almost become second nature to Baekhyun, who was one of the better dancers in Exo and learned pretty fast.

 

When the music stopped and everyone stood at ease waiting for further instructions on what dance routine they would learn next, Baekhyun caught Junmyeon's eyes in the mirror. His pointed look and simple nod at Baekhyun clearly conveyed that, though he hadn't forgotten about him arriving late, he acknowledged Baekhyun's flawless dance performance.

 

Baekhyun felt relieved and more relaxed after that. And he had to admit that - as far as leaders go - Junmyeon was one of the best and fairest. He was always grateful to his hyung for not only scolding but also giving encouragement...and second chances. Baekhyun suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation looking at his leader. Though it wasn't exactly strange for him to appreciate or feel fond of Junmyeon, who had always treated him and the other members with a kind of motherly warmth, the strength of Baekhyun's emotions surprised him, resulting in Baekhyun having to quickly look away from Junmyeon's gaze in order to hide his sudden flustered state and the pink flush slowly crawling up the nape of his neck.

 

          'What is this?' 

 

Baekhyun quickly walked toward the back of the room and hid behind Yixing, needing to be off Junmyeon's radar long enough to regain his composure. Yixing, in his usual manner of not comprehending the situation right away, seemed about to turn around and ask Baekhyun - loudly - why he was hiding behind him. But Baekhyun quickly managed to shut him up before he could be even further embarrassed.

 

          "Shh,...I'll explain later. Just look straight ahead and ignore me," Baekhyun quietly whispered in Yixing's ear.

 

Thankfully, Yixing didn't ask further questions and stayed put, not giving Baekhyun away. The other members didn't seem to have noticed anything. True to their usual dorky selves, they were using the short break between dance routines to make jokes or tease each other, laughing loudly, screaming, or running around the room like a bunch of first-graders, which Baekhyun admitted he loved about their group and which he frequently was also a part of - just not that day!

 

As he watched from behind Yixing - who seemed uninterested in joining the 'crazy kids' or perhaps stood still merely for Baekhyun's sake - Baekhyun couldn't help grinning from ear to ear while watching the chaos his fellow members created.

 

Chanyeol seemed to have started it all by sneaking up to Kyungsoo from behind his back and attempting to grab him beneath the armpits to give him a good tickle. Kyungsoo, already aware of Chanyeol's intentions by simply watching him in the mirror (duh!) - because he already knew the giant dork would be trying to pull the same stunt he tried on a regular basis - rammed his elbow backward just as Chanyeol approached, hitting him exactly where it hurt the most...the man had a gift! Chanyeol slid to the floor and held the part of his stomach where Kyungsoo had hit him while dramatically rolling around on the floor groaning loudly.

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon was closing in on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to tell them off but was stopped by Jongdae, who wanted to see what Jongin would do to Chanyeol for trying to mess with Kyungsoo, while Minseok looked like he was done with all of them, and Sehun laughed like an idiot. Just as Jongin approached a still writhing Chanyeol, Junmyeon started to raise his voice, struggling against Jongdae's firm grip.

 

          "All of you...stop it right now!" Junmyeon's loud and angry voice echoed through the room.

 

          'Now they've done it!', Baekhyun thought.

 

Junmyeon was usually a pretty chilled-out leader. With all the weight he carried on his shoulders, he was never _completely_ relaxed and usually showed restraint in everything he did. He never really let himself go...to just be himself - except for the rare occasions when he suddenly started to dance wildly along to girl groups' dance routines. But he was generally relaxed enough to sometimes even go along with their craziness and have fun. And once in a while, the members would joke around, speaking to each other and ignoring Junmyeon on purpose while he tried to say something, just to tease him a bit.

 

But when his voice sounded this angry, there was no ignoring him. This was  _dangerous_ leader Suho standing before them. And he would not be ignored. Judging by the faint but still recognizable dark circles beneath his eyes, Baekhyun guessed he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Apparently, their wild behavior - which they displayed often enough - was just a bit too much for him to deal with in his current state.

 

The whole room had gone still. Jongdae quickly let go of Junmyeon's arms, Chanyeol picked himself off the floor, and everybody stood at attention...their heads properly lowered in an appropriate showing of shame for what they'd done. After a heavy moment of silence, Junmyeon calmed down again enough to talk calmly to them, explaining about their next dance routine. His features, however, hadn't completely relaxed just yet.

 

Baekhyun found himself fascinated by the expression on Junmyeon's face. His eyebrows were slightly bunched together from anger and his mouth was displaying a slight pout.

 

          'God, he looks gorgeous,' Baekhyun couln't stop himself from thinking, berating himself the very next moment for even having had such a thought.

 

He was in love with Chanyeol...had even tried to confess that very morning. And now he was having these kinds of thoughts? He felt deeply ashamed and at a complete loss as to explain how he felt or why he suddenly felt this way. How could one's feelings change so suddenly without any kind of explanation? How could one suddenly see someone one had known for such a long time in a completely different light...and actually start feeling attracted to that person?

 

          And _how in the world_  could someone fall for two people at once?

          It just wasn't right!


	6. So Close

Junmyeon tried to thoroughly let go of his anger. He shouldn't have been so hard on them. In truth, he always enjoyed their banter and sometimes absolutely idiotic behavior...even envied them for being able to let their guards down like that - something he could never do as the leader, the one responsible for everyone else. But that day, after not having gotten any sleep _again_ , and after his newly found confusion about Chanyeol, he just couldn't deal with the loud voices around him. The voices in his head - him screaming internally at himself to stop looking at Chanyeol - were already loud enough.

 

He hadn't been able to take it...and had snapped. And though he'd already felt sorry for it a second after having yelled at them, he couldn't let them know. He needed them to listen to him and be quiet...he just needed a bit of peace. Letting out a shaky breath when no one was looking his way, he steadied himself before returning to their midst.

 

          "One of the choreographers will be here in a few minutes to teach us a new dance routine to one of our new Japanese titles, which will be showcased in Japan in about a month," Junmyeon informed the other members.

 

          "A month!" nearly everyone exclaimed. 

 

A month wasn't a lot of time to learn a completely new dance routine. Especially, since they had many other schedules and hardly enough time to practice every day. It might be quite enough time for someone like Jongin, who was talented enough to learn that quickly. But for the rest of them, a month learning between other schedules was not enough. Because they could bet their asses on the choreography not being an easy one. It never was.

 

          "I know," Junmyeon replied in a regretful tone, "Believe me, I'd like more time, too."

 

Junmyeon was, in fact, one of the 'worst' dancers in Exo, next to Chanyeol and Jongdae. They all danced well, but Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Jongdae had never been as good at dancing as the other members. Though they had greatly improved - but then so had the ones who had already danced well. 

 

The daunting news had a few minutes to sink in before the choreographer arrived and they started their new dance practice. Things went well for a while - at least as well as could be expected - until the choreographer started to talk them through the central portion of the dance. It was about two minutes into the song and the most important and emotionally poignant part where Junmyeon harmonized with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

          "This is the most important part in the song," the choreographer explained, "This part practically sets the whole mood for the song, so the choreography must be equally powerful in portraying these emotions...at relaying them to the audience. Okay...so I need...Junmyeon-ssi... Chanyeol-ssi...and...Baekhyun-ssi," he finished, locating each member throughout the room and signaling them to gather together in front of him.

 

Junmyeon's heart started to race, his palms beginning to feel sweaty. With legs that seemed to be filled with lead, he approached the others, purposefully settling on Baekhyun's other side...far away from Chanyeol. Barely noticing Baekhyun suddenly flinching beside him, he didn't have time to wonder what that had been about because the choreographer started to explain the dance.

 

          "Who's the smallest...oh, Junmyeon...you're smaller than Baekhyun, that's right." 

 

He pulled Junmyeon away from Baekhyun's one side and firmly placed him on his other side, between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

          "You should be in the middle," he explained.

 

Actually, it wasn't really a combination they hadn't had before, Junmyeon thought, recalling their live performances of Overdose, in which Chanyeol and Junmyeon had held Baekhyun up between them at the beginning of the song. Now, it would be the three of them again. But somehow...everything was different now. And Junmyeon was supposed to be in the middle. That meant right next to...Chanyeol. Junmyeon gulped, feeling panicked, his mouth suddenly dry.

 

          What if everyone saw...?

          What if he made an utter fool of himself in front of everyone...in front of Chanyeol?

 

   The choreographer went on explaining the meaning behind the dance figure he'd chosen.

 

           "This portion of the song speaks of longing...an intense and overwhelming desire...,"

 

          "This is absurd," Chanyeol suddenly piped up, rudely interrupting the choreographer, but apparently unable to stop himself.

 

          "Excuse me?" the choreographer asked in a low voice, clearly taken aback by Chanyeol's outburst.

 

Chanyeol seemed to realize how rude he'd been - having gone as far as calling the choreographer's hard work 'absurd' - and quickly backtracked.

 

          "Sorry,...no, I didn't mean it that way! I...what I meant is...this portion of the song is...clearly about desire, yes...and the three of us harmonize...but if you put us together like this...it will come off as...as desire between the...three of us...a threesome...," his voice trailed off uncertainly at this point and everything about his posture screamed 'uncomfortable as fuck with this concept'. Junmyeon couldn't agree more.

 

          "Young man...," the choreographer, who was a few years older than the Exo members, started to explain, "...it seems I have a better understanding of 'your' song than you do. I listened to every single line in order to be able to interpret it in the right way and create a perfectly fitting choreography. Therefore, believe me when I assure you that this song is about the devastating reality of three lovers attempting to defy society's values and make a life for themselves amidst prejudice and hate. So, you see...it _is_ , in fact, about a threesome."

 

At this point, every single person in the room was silent, clearly interested in this new development and the dance figure that would fit the meaning of the song. Chanyeol had effectively been silenced as well, apparently not daring to voice further objections. The choreographer finally continued coaching the three of them while the other members were lounging on the couch at the back of the room, silently watching the progress.

 

Their dance practice slowly progressed, leading to a dance figure in which Junmyeon was standing in the middle, holding both Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's hands, their fingers intertwined like that of lovers. Chanyeol's left hand, tightly holding Junmyeon's right, rose elegantly and spun Junmyeon around once and tightly against his body facing him while Junmyeon's left hand remained connected to Baekhyun's right hand, only at a different angle than before to make it more comfortable. Both Chanyeol's as well as Baekhyun's free hands then softly slid to and rested on Junmyeon's small waist. Then Chanyeol gently swung Junmyeon back to his original position before the same move was repeated in Baekhyun's direction with Junmyeon then pressed tightly against Baekhyun's chest, Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's free hands once again resting on Junmyeon's waist.

 

At this point in the dance practice, Junmyeon felt positively attacked...from both sides...by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. With the choreographer constantly reminding Junmyeon to tilt his head and look up in Chanyeol's case and straight ahead in Baekhyun's, looking directly into his dance partners' eyes when he was spun around, Junmyeon was constantly faced not only with Chanyeol's hungry gaze but also Baekhyun's. Junmyeon was astounded how the two of them managed such convincing looks of passion and desire. Junmyeon had already known they were good actors, but he hadn't known they were  _that_  good.

 

Junmyeon was repeatedly getting chills, which ran up and down his spine every time he was spun around into their arms - which happened _so_ many times because Junmyeon kept messing up and tilting his head down to avoid their gazes. Junmyeon was practically a hot mess by the time the choreographer decided to give up due to utter frustration and sent them home.

 

Inexplicably, the sexual tension between the three of them - already present from the beginning of their practice - had become so thick in the air between them that they could have cut it with a knife. The practice room had been quieter than it had ever been, everyone watching them with bated breaths. Somehow, Junmyeon suspected, they had all felt the strong sexual tension building between the three of them.

 

The whole thing freaked Junmyeon out. He had expected to feel that way about Chanyeol after recent developments. But Baekhyun...had overwhelmed him. He had felt Baekhyun's desire for him...he didn't think he'd imagined it. And he hadn't thought Chanyeol would ever look at him that way. He didn't think he'd imagined that, either. Or could it be that he really was delirious and full of himself to even think it could have been real? Perhaps they were just incredibly talented at acting.

 

          'Aaargh, mulah!' Junmyeon thought, exasperated, throwing his dirty, sweat-drenched clothing on the floor of his room before entering the shower in his ensuite bathroom, trying hard not to think about the feeling of pressing against Chanyeol's...or Baekhyun's bodies, their hot breaths gently caressing his skin...so close.

 

          'Arghh,' Junmyeon growled as he felt his member quickly growing hard at the thought of them.

 

Ashamed of himself and unwilling to be so dirty as to actually get himself off while thinking about two of his closest 'brothers', Junmyeon quickly turned the water to cold and started to wash away the sweat...and dirty thoughts...shivering and swearing because of the cold all the while.


	7. Seduction

Junmyeon had just stepped out of the shower and finished drying himself off when he heard a knock on the door to his bedroom. Puzzled as to who could be looking for him at this hour, he quickly called out a muffled "Just a moment, please" while throwing on a pair of black sweatpants and a black, sleeveless t-shirt.

 

When he had dressed and was approaching the door to let whoever had knocked into the room, his mind suddenly flashed back to the moment at practice when he'd told Baekhyun to come by his room after practice for a talk. Junmyeon's already outstretched hand suddenly started to tremble and hovered just above the doorknob while he pondered how the hell he could get out of this mess.

 

There was no way, of course. He had asked Baekhyun to his room as Exo's leader. He would completely lose face if he didn't do what was expected of him in his position...what Baekhyun expected of him. Normally, Junmyeon wouldn't have thought twice about having this talk with Baekhyun - even later in the evening...with just the two of them in the room. But that day things were different. After all the sexual tension between them at practice, Junmyeon didn't quite know how to face his dongsaeng.

 

          This was a first!

 

He'd never before had a problem with having a serious talk with the usually hyperactive 'puppy'. But that evening, Junmyeon felt very apprehensive - to put it mildly. There was nothing for it, though. Not if he didn't want to be looked down upon for neglecting his duties as a leader.

 

Wiping his sweating palms on the sides of his sweatpants, he then slowly opened the door and asked Baekhyun to enter - without looking at him directly. Also without looking at him, Junmyeon ushered him further into the room and gestured toward the bed for Baekhyun to have a seat. It wasn't until Junmyeon was about to sit down next to him that he belatedly realized that _that_ would not be a good idea. So he remained standing because he didn't have anywhere else to sit.

 

Deciding he needed space, Junmyeon started to pace in front of Baekhyun.

 

           "I believe you know why I asked you here. You know that you...," Junmyeon began while pacing the small room from wall to wall. Before Junmyeon could continue, Baekhyun interrupted him with a simple "Hyung."

 

Junmyeon resumed his speech but was once again interrupted.

 

          "Hyung," Baekhyun repeated, this time the tone of his voice more urgent.

 

Junmyeon stopped in his tracks. Without looking his way, he impatiently asked "Wae-ee?" suddenly sounding like Jongdae. He supposed he'd imitated his whine one time too many and now it seemed to have stuck with him. Though Junmyeon's Jongdae-like whine should have amused Baekhyun, his voice sounded anything but.

 

          "Hyung...," a shiver ran down Junmyeon's spine just from hearing Baekhyun call him hyung again, "...what's wrong? This is unlike you...why aren't you sitting down next to me like you always do when we have a talk...and...and why aren't you even looking at me?"

 

          'Shit.' Junmyeon could have punched himself. The boy actually sounded hurt. That's not what Junmyeon had wanted! Everything had become so complicated in the space of only one day. How was that even possible? Junmyeon, who'd had his back to Baekhyun, slowly turned around and looked at his dongsaeng, who was wearing a confused expression to go along with the hurt in his eyes. 

 

          'Double shit,' Junmyeon thought.

 

Making his way toward his bed, he then sat down next to Baekhyun...a bit too close for his own comfort, but thinking his dongsaeng needed his assurance that he wasn't trying to avoid him - which, of course, he totally was!

 

          "Nothing's wrong...don't worry," Junmyeon assured him.

 

          "Why don't I believe you? You're sitting next to me now but you're...still not looking at me," Baekhyun said quietly. "Was it so terrible...my coming in late today...that you're not even looking at me now? I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so late...I mean, I didn't mean to be late at all."

 

          "It's not _that_ ," Junmyeon answered before thinking, realizing too late that he had just led the conversation in the one direction he didn't want it to head in.

 

          "What do you mean...it's not that...did I...did I do something else, then? I don't understand," Baekhyun replied.

 

Junmyeon was so deep in thought, trying to find something reassuring to say that he actually flinched in surprise when he felt Baekhyun's soft, warm hand cup his chin and turn his face toward him.

 

          "Won't you look at me?" Baekhyun's honey-sweet voice rang in Junmyeon's ears, laced with something more that Junmyeon couldn't quite place...or didn't want to.

 

Junmyeon's eyes lifted to Baekhyun's and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. For whatever reason, it seemed Baekhyun had not only showered after practice but had also put in his light-blue contacts and applied thick, black eyeliner and makeup before coming to Junmyeon's room. His black, still slightly wet hair fell partly into his eyes. He looked nothing short of stunning!

 

          "Why are you wearing makeup?" Junmyeon blurted out, again without thinking. Baekhyun seemed to have that effect on him - a lot.

 

Baekhyun's initially surprised expression abruptly changed, a slow, knowing, and mischievous smile covering his beautiful face. It was incredibly sexy! Junmyeon gulped, fighting the urge to jump off the bed and run before it was too late - before he did something he would regret.

 

Junmyeon didn't like the direction his thoughts had taken. One look from Baekhyun...and he was already imagining things that could make his sweatpants feel too tight if he didn't try to suppress his vivid imagination.


	8. Regret

"Why, is that a problem for you?...That I'm wearing makeup?" Baekhyun slowly asked, carefully monitoring Junmyeon's tiniest reactions. He was nearly there, Baekhyun thought. This was exactly the moment he'd wanted to create. He needed to know.

 

Baekhyun felt the tiniest bit of guilt and regret at the thought that he was using such tactics on his hyung and experimenting on him. During their dance practice, Baekhyun had clearly felt the sexual tension between them - which had surprised him because he'd never thought he could have such an effect on anyone other than his fans.

 

The tiny but existing narcissistic side of him reveled in the thought that he could have such power over someone else. He'd clearly felt Junmyeon's response to his nearness. The man was about as subtle as an elephant. He was totally unable to hide his reactions, they always showed too clearly. It had made it all too easy for Baekhyun to test how great a power he had over Junmyeon if he showed his most charming, charismatic side.

 

And he desperately wanted to know if he could turn Junmyeon into a complete fool over him. Yes, he admitted it was a bit cruel. But he had to know how best to use his charms. Because if he could try it on Junmyeon first, he had a better chance of bewitching the one who really mattered...the only one who mattered - Chanyeol. Junmyeon would forgive him later, Baekhyun was sure. The leader always forgave his brothers. Nonetheless, a tiny feeling of guilt remained, making him _nearly_ think about aborting his 'mission'. In the end, _nearly_ wasn't nearly enough, though.

 

Baekhyun could clearly feel Junmyeon's responses. They were good...promising...the kind Baekhyun needed, the kind he could use to get exactly what he wanted. Junmyeon had not yet answered Baekhyun's last question - whether it was a problem for him that Baekhyun was wearing makeup. Baekhyun didn't need an answer, he knew exactly what his makeup did to his fans, especially the heavy, black eyeliner. So he knew exactly how badly he was teasing Junmyeon with his looks right then.

 

          "N..., no...no problem...of course," Junmyeon finally stuttered, his very pronounced Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard.

 

          'Yes,' Baekhyun thought, 'he's a complete mess...I've got him by the short hairs.' It was almost too easy.

 

          "I look good, don't I?" Baekhyun whispered under his breath while looking into Junmyeon's eyes, his palm still cupping Junmyeon's jaw tightly. Junmyeon merely nodded in response - a nod so small Baekhyun nearly missed it.

 

Baekhyun was more than satisfied with his powers of seduction. Junmyeon had unconsciously started to lean toward him, tilting his head at the perfect angle to move in for a kiss, his eyes full of desire.

 

That was enough, Baekhyun decided, about to move back again, only interested in Junmyeon's responses and definitely not in taking this any further. Yes, he felt extremely attracted to him...but that was all...his heart belonged to Chanyeol.

 

But just as his hand left Junmyeon's jaw, Junmyeon moved in to steal Baekhyun's breath, his lips hungrily brushing against his dongsaeng's while he fiercely grabbed him by the back of his neck. Shocked beyond measure, Baekhyun gasped, his lips parting in surprise, just wide enough to give Junmyeon access to Baekhyun's mouth. His tongue stroked Baekhyun's in such a way that it made delicious shivers run up and down Baekhyun's body.

 

Baekhyun had never felt so hot - and turned on - in his entire life. He should have known better than to underestimate his leader hyung. Though he'd always been aware of Junmyeon's hidden sexiness, he'd nevertheless only ever seen him as a bit of a nerd...the extremely embarrassing parent that tried too hard to impress the cool kids. But never in his wildest dreams would he have believed Junmyeon to be this fierce, this sexy, this incredibly...hot!

 

Baekhyun was lost, his usual coolness gone and nowhere to be found. Grudgingly, he had to acknowledge the fact that he was no match for Junmyeon - and that he had only himself to blame for his current predicament. As Junmyeon's kisses grew hungrier and hungrier - and Baekhyun grew bigger and bigger - Baekhyun finally snapped out of his trance enough to attempt to push Junmyeon away, his long, slender fingers weakly pushing at Junmyeon's chest.

 

That was the next mistake he'd made, he thought, clearly feeling the firmness of Junmyeon's muscles beneath his palms through the shirt, which only made matters worse. Meanwhile, one of Junmyeon's hands had found its way beneath Baekhyun's t-shirt, seductively rubbing against the soft skin of his stomach, making Baekhyun squirm and gasp in surprise, his abdominal muscles quivering in response to Junmyeon's touch.

 

Baekhyun's hand flew to Junmyeon's, grasping it firmly before it could move any further.

 

          "Andeyo...don't," Baekhyun managed to whisper the words into Junmyeon's mouth as Junmyeon passionately kissed him.

 

Junmyeon stopped and pulled slightly back, his face remaining in Baekhyun's personal space, too close for comfort. There was something startling in Junmyeon's stormy eyes...a very hard look, definitely not one of endearment. The next moment Baekhyun was forcefully thrown onto his back and pinned down onto the bed by the force of Junmyeon's heavier body, his wrists tightly held above his head.

 

Baekhyun could neither move nor breathe, feeling Junmyeon's fingers painfully dig into his wrists, his hot breath caressing his face as he hovered above him.

 

          "Thought you'd use me? Thought you would try to seduce me, huh? What for, Baekhyun-ah? What the _fuck_ did you do that for?"

 

Baekhyun said nothing... _could_ say nothing. He was utterly speechless...and thoroughly turned on. Though his hyung had suddenly turned scary, this was ultimately one of his fantasies - to be manhandled just a little bit. But now that it threatened to become reality, Baekhyun didn't know how to feel about it.

 

          "Nothing to say for yourself? Did you think I'm stupid...that I wouldn't see what you're doing?" Junmyeon whispered darkly, bending down to leisurely suck on Baekhyun's lower lip. "Just for that, I should take you on the spot," Junmyeon breathed into Baekhyun's ear before once again kissing him, his tongue sliding arousingly against his dongsaeng's while he ground his pelvis slowly and seductively against Baekhyun's, making the latter jerk and squirm.

 

Then, as if it had been nothing, he let go of his dongsaeng's wrists, moved off of him, and walked toward the bathroom door without even a glance in his direction.

 

          "I want you out of my room within the next five minutes," he said to Baekhyun without turning around before closing the bathroom door behind him. 

 

For the next minute, Baekhyun didn't move at all. His body started to shake uncontrollably...and this time it wasn't from desire. Though his knees were still weak from Junmyeon's touch...from his hot kisses, what really had him shaking was...fear...accompanied by a sudden ache in his heart - the pressure squeezing his chest and making it hard for him to breathe while his eyes quickly started to fill with tears. 

 

The way Junmyeon had just obviously taken revenge and then coldly dismissed him, suddenly made Baekhyun very much afraid...and broke his heart. Yes, Baekhyun had been wrong in the first place to do such a thing to his hyung, to want to use him. And yes, he deserved what he'd gotten and should accept the consequences. But he hadn't thought his hyung would be so unforgiving. That utterly cold look he'd never ever seen in Junmyeon's eyes for as long as he'd known him, was haunting Baekhyun.

 

He feared their relationship might be beyond repair, something he hadn't thought possible. And it scared the shit out of him! What the fuck had he done?

 

Baekhyun finally managed to get back on his feet and fled from Junmyeon's room as fast as he could before the tears now freely running down his face could be accompanied by wailing cries of despair as Baekhyun's chest constricted.

 

Making it to his room without anyone seeing him, he threw himself face down on his bed fully dressed, and pitifully cried into his pillow.


	9. Retribution

Junmyeon's hands were shaking beneath the clear, liquid stream of cold water. Managing to cup enough between his hands, he hurriedly splashed it on his face, as though perhaps it might wash away what he'd just done...and what Baekhyun had done. Junmyeon felt dirty...ashamed. Baekhyun was his dongsaeng, more importantly, a member of the group he led.

 

As a leader, it was his responsibility to protect his fellow members. But that evening he'd failed miserably...hadn't been able to protect his dongsaeng from himself. He'd been triggered and had seen red. The sheer audacity of his dongsaeng ridiculing him - his hyung - and disrespecting Junmyeon's position as the leader by trying to play him...by using Junmyeon's obvious attraction to Baekhyun against him.

 

Junmyeon had felt degraded, humiliated, disrespected, and above all...incredibly hurt...being used by someone he'd seen as a brother, someone he'd trusted. The hurt had been so bad he'd replaced it with anger before the pain could get worse. On the spot, he'd decided to turn the situation around and get revenge...see how Baekhyun liked it.

 

But his anger had not abated, and now he felt even more hurt than before. Because he'd not only hurt Baekhyun by doing this, he'd also managed to further wound himself. For, what he was left with now was the incredible feeling of kissing him, of touching his soft skin...and the regret...of having hurt him. The look he'd last seen in Baekhyun's eyes was enough to haunt him for eternity. But he couldn't take it back now. How could he face him in the morning? Or ever again?

 

Turning the water as hot as he could possibly handle it, Junmyeon jumped in the shower for the second time that evening, this time trying to wash away his guilt...along with the tears that had started to stream down his face.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol's attention was solely directed at Baekhyun the next morning. The members were all warming up in the practice room, and Chanyeol couldn't help but notice how uncommonly quiet Baekhyun was. This wasn't at all like him. He didn't make any of his usual jokes or run around imitating - or irritating - other members.

 

          Something was wrong.

 

Perhaps Baekhyun had been strongly reprimanded by Junmyeon the day before. Chanyeol remembered their leader asking him to come to his room after practice. Chanyeol's gaze searched and finally found Junmyeon, watching him for a bit. Junmyeon, too, was very quiet that morning. As he continued to watch the leader and Baekhyun throughout practice, he noticed that they didn't exchange any words or glances, even when standing directly next to each other.

 

This was definitely  _not_  normal behavior for them. Baekhyun tended to tease Junmyeon a lot - at all times, actually - and Junmyeon would sometimes be annoyed and at other times just laugh it off good-naturedly. But that day, there was a cold atmosphere between them that convinced Chanyeol that something extremely bad must have happened between them.

 

Chanyeol didn't like it one bit. The nine of them ultimately only had each other. They relied on each other more than on anyone else in their daily lives. They had to...in order to get through all the shit and loneliness that came with being an idol. And though they'd had dark days in the past...when other members had left, for instance...the nine of them had shared their hardships and their grief and had grown closer. They were a team...a family. They were one. If they started to fight amongst each other, they would start falling apart as a group.

 

Chanyeol didn't know what had happened or who was at fault but vowed to ask Baekhyun about it as soon as practice ended. Gazing around the room during a short break, he suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one to have noticed the icy atmosphere between them. Jongdae, Minseok, and Jongin were quietly whispering in one corner while Sehun and Yixing were discussing something at the other end of the room, all of them stealing glances at Baekhyun and Junmyeon in turn with puzzled expressions on their faces. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, though he probably had noticed as well, was standing in the middle of the room with no expression at all, as though staring into space.

 

The choreographer's voice suddenly tore Chanyeol out of his musings and beckoned for him, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun to step forward to practice the dance figure involving the three of them. At that point, Junmyeon moved toward the choreographer and whispered something into his ear. Though the man looked a bit surprised and uncertain, he then announced that they would postpone the practice for that particular part just as Junmyeon turned his back to the room and left without another word.

 

          "What's wrong with hyung?" Yixing asked, his voice as usual slightly accented.

 

The choreographer merely shrugged with his shoulders before replying.

 

          "Don't know, he didn't really say. Just said he couldn't do it today and that he had to go."

 

Chanyeol decided to get more satisfactory answers out of Baekhyun instead. Getting the okay from the choreographer and other members to take a few extra minutes before continuing, he then maneuvered an extremely depressed-looking Baekhyun out of the room and straight into the bathroom down the hall. After checking that it was empty except for the two of them, Chanyeol finally confronted his best friend.

 

          "Come on, spill it, Byun Baek. What the hell happened yesterday for you and hyung to act this cold toward each other?"

 

He didn't know what _exactly_ he'd expected, but he would never have imagined the words that left Baekhyun's mouth next. At first, the words only spilled out one at a time with Baekhyun stuttering so badly between sobs that Chanyeol had a hard time understanding anything he said.

 

          "Yesterday...evening...Junmyeon...he...because I...I did...I shouldn't have...but then he...he...forced me...down...on the...bed..."

 

The horror in Baekhyun's eyes at that statement made Chanyeol's skin crawl, and his mind painted a vivid, horrific scene of sexual assault. Before Baekhyun - who was obviously desperately trying to say more, though the words wouldn't come - could utter another syllable, Chanyeol's long strides had already taken him out the door and toward the elevator. Ignoring the incessant vibration of his cell phone in his back pocket - he didn't have time for anything else - his anger driven steps carried him straight to Junmyeon's dorm room, where he arrived twenty minutes later.

 

Chanyeol could hear sounds coming from the other side of the door...meaning Junmyeon was in his room, just as he'd expected. Steeling himself for what must be done - even if it was their leader-nim - Chanyeol forcefully pushed the door open without knocking. It swung open with such force that it hit the wall with a resounding bang, making Junmyeon - who'd been in the process of digging through his bedside drawer - jump in surprise and stumble backward onto his bed.

 

There he lay awkwardly, looking up at Chanyeol in confusion as Chanyeol rushed straight at him. Chanyeol didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Junmyeon by the neck of his sweater and stood him back on his feet so that they'd be eye to eye when Chanyeol punched him. His fist connected with Junmyeon's face, sending his hyung back onto the mattress, where he lay sprawled on his back, holding his hand to his nose.

 

Without waiting for Junmyeon to retaliate or ask him why he'd hit him, Chanyeol turned around and left the room. He'd done what he'd meant to do - for Baekhyun. He'd avenged his best friend. Chanyeol hadn't gotten very far when his phone once again buzzed from inside his pocket. Taking it out, he saw Baekhyun's nickname - Baekhyunnie - on the screen and answered.

 

          "Yaah! Why weren't you answering before?" Baekhyun's panicked voice bellowed in Chanyeol's ear.

 

          "Wae? I had something to do," Chanyeol shot back defensively.

 

          "You didn't...do...anything...did you? Where are you? You didn't go after...Junmyeon...did you?"

 

The panic and pleading in Baekhyun's voice made Chanyeol stop in his tracks.

 

          "Why? Shouldn't I have?" Chanyeol simply replied.

 

          "Oh God, Channie...I hope you didn't do anything. I...wanted to say it...earlier...but I couldn't...talk. He didn't...I mean, it wasn't...what you must be...thinking. And...it was...my fault. I did something. Nega! It was all _my_ doing. He doesn't...deserve...anything you may do...to him. Please, Chanyeol, don't do...anything. He'd be so...sad...It was all...me. Please..."

 

Chanyeol held the phone away from his mouth and gulped. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He'd already taken revenge. Now, Baekhyun was practically begging him on Junmyeon's behalf not to do anything, saying it wasn't their leader who'd been in the wrong. Why hadn't he answered his phone earlier!

 

          "Okay, calm down...I won't...okay?" Chanyeol lied through his teeth. Well, technically it wasn't really a lie...he wouldn't do anything _anymore_. He'd only failed to mention that he already had. But he couldn't distress Baekhyun any further. So he told him a lie. And Baekhyun didn't ever need to know.

 

Baekhyun seemed to relax on the other end.

 

          "Okay. Thanks, Channie, I owe you."

 

Baekhyun hung up, leaving Chanyeol standing down the hall from Junmyeon's room, unsure how to fix what he'd already broken...and how to keep the truth from his best friend. Chanyeol slowly approached Junmyeon's room, expecting their leader to have already recovered from Chanyeol's blow. But as he came closer, he could see into the room through the door, which hadn't been closed.

 

Junmyeon was lying on his side in his bed, knees pulled tightly up to his chest while he clutched his face with both hands, his body swaying to the rhythm of his sobs. Chanyeol's heart suddenly sank. Oh God, what had he done? His hyung was a mess. He hadn't thought Junmyeon would fall apart like that. And, apparently what Chanyeol had done had been completely undeserved. Chanyeol had been in the wrong, but for the life of him, he didn't know how to make up for it. He couldn't just walk up to him and say 'Sorry'. 'Sorry' just wouldn't cut it this time.

 

Unsure what to do, Chanyeol stood in the doorway for quite a while, watching Junmyeon's small, trembling and incredibly pathetic-looking body rock up and down with his crying.


	10. Hurt

Junmyeon couldn't stop sobbing. It's not like he wanted to turn into a complete mess and feel sorry for himself instead of just coolly brushing it off and getting back on his feet - as he believed the cool kids he'd always wanted to be like would have done in this situation. But he couldn't help it.

 

          It hurt too much!

 

          But what hurt wasn't the punch to his face...no.

 

He could feel the warm wetness underneath his fingers, yet the blood seeping from his nose or the pain from having been punched wasn't the problem. What was worse than any of that, was that he'd been punched by Chanyeol. Baekhyun's knight in shining armor had once again come to his best friend's rescue. As fans would say, the Chan-wall had been activated. Junmyeon's bleeding nose was a testimony to that.

 

Somehow, it was worse knowing Chanyeol had done this to him in order to avenge Baekhyun - for it was obvious to Junmyeon that that was exactly what had happened...he knew them well enough. Chanyeol could have no other reason to do this. Baekhyun must have told him about Junmyeon forcing himself on him.

 

On top of feeling hurt that Chanyeol had punched him, he felt even more hurt by the fact that Chanyeol had acted on Baekhyun's behalf. Jealousy was driving him mad and made more tears stream down his face than a simple punch could have achieved. But worst of all, seeing Chanyeol, for whom he felt...something..., come at him with such a hateful, unforgiving look in his eyes, had broken his heart.

 

When he'd cried so much that his whole chest felt constricted from pain and he couldn't catch his breath, he finally lifted his hands from his face, about to get to his feet and stumble to the bathroom to take care of his bleeding nose. But what he saw, stopped him in his tracks. Chanyeol was sitting on the floor across from him, his back against the wall as he tightly hugged his knees to his upper body, rocking gently, looking distressed. His big eyes shone brightly...a bit too brightly.

 

          "Mianhaeyo...hyung...I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that Junmyeon wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

 

Junmyeon merely blinked, at a loss for words. Chanyeol's gaze abruptly changed as if he'd just realized something. Quickly getting up off the floor, he stumbled in Junmyeon's direction, his hands outstretched.

 

          "Hyung, your nose...you're bleeding," he managed to say just as Junmyeon flinched and quickly moved back, away from him. It had been an automatic response. It wasn't that Junmyeon actually thought Chanyeol would hit him again, but after what had happened not too long ago, his body had reacted of its own accord. Chanyeol seemed to have noticed and stopped, saying,

 

          "No, I won't...do...anything."

 

Junmyeon only had a moment to realize that tears were running down Chanyeol's face before Chanyeol was on the bed and tightly hugging Junmyeon's much smaller body to his, sobbing 'I'm sorry' in his ear continuously. His large hands were stroking up and down Junmyeon's back as he tried to soothe him.

 

          "Mianhada, hyung...I'm so sorry," he whispered against Junmyeon's cheek. Junmyeon could feel Chanyeol's hot, wet tears mix with his own.

 

          "I thought...Baekhyun...I needed to...do something. I didn't...know...I'm sorry...forgive me, hyung," he sobbed.

 

As Chanyeol gradually pulled away and looked at him, Junmyeon could see the pain and uncertainty in Chanyeol's eyes. Even though he was still hurt, himself, he couldn't bear to see Chanyeol like that any longer.

 

          "Gwaenchanh-a...It's okay," Junmyeon whispered, his voice raspy from having cried too much.

 

That only seemed to evoke more tears from Chanyeol, making Junmyeon add,

 

          "Ulji mala...don't cry."

 

Chanyeol clumsily wiped his eyes with his large hands, missing the wet trails his tears had already made down his cheeks. Junmyeon reached out and gently wiped the traces of Chanyeol's grief away with the backs of his hands. Chanyeol gently grabbed Junmyeon's hands, giving them a timid squeeze. Then he suddenly gasped as he saw that Junmyeon's palms were full of blood from where he'd held them against his bleeding nose.

 

Chanyeol abruptly jumped up and stumbled toward the bathroom on wobbly legs. Junmyeon watched him return shortly after with a washcloth and a small bowl full of cold water. After soaking the washcloth in water, he wrung it out and proceeded to gently wash the blood from Junmyeon's face and hands. Luckily, Junmyeon's nose had already stopped bleeding a while back.

 

After cleaning Junmyeon up, Chanyeol gently touched a finger to Junmyeon's nose, making Junmyeon gasp a bit because it stung.

 

          "Oh, sorry," Chanyeol quickly apologized, "I wanted to see if it's okay or...if it's broken."

 

          "I think it's okay. Just hurt, not broken," Junmyeon assured him.

 

          "I'm so sorry," Chanyeol burst out for the umpteenth time.

 

           "It's okay...really," Junmyeon reassured him.

 

And because it didn't seem as though Chanyeol would be soothed anytime soon, Junmyeon decided to _show_ him with actions instead of words. Leaning towards Chanyeol, he softly placed a kiss on his cheek. Chanyeol seemed surprised as he suddenly pulled back and looked at Junmyeon, who managed a small, sweet smile and said,

 

           "It's really okay...jeongmal."

 

Chanyeol finally nodded and pulled Junmyeon into an embrace.

 

           "Gamsahamnida, hyung...thanks," he said, pulling back and squeezing Junmyeon's shoulders.

 

          "Now, get yourself back to dance practice...you know you need it," Junmyeon teased his dongsaeng. Chanyeol grinned sheepishly.

 

          "Yeah, I know. But so do you," he retaliated, smiling so broadly that all of his teeth were showing at once.

 

Junmyeon couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled to the surface, surprising both of them.

 

          "Point taken. But I'll come in again tomorrow. For today, I just want to get some rest," Junmyeon replied.

 

          "Okay," Chanyeol finally said, got up, and walked toward the door. Before he could reach it, Junmyeon called out to him.

 

          "Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol turned around. "Please tell...Baekhyun...that we're...we'll be okay," he finished.

 

Chanyeol took a while but finally nodded before leaving the room, closing the door to Junmyeon's room on his way out. Junmyeon fell back onto his mattress, exhausted from all the recent drama. His life had never been this eventful - even with being an idol and all. Closing his eyes, he swiftly drifted off to sleep - but it was anything _but_ restful.

 

Junmyeon found himself among his fellow members. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle. In the center of the circle, a large bottle was lying on its side. Other bottles and cans littered the floor around them. He was evidently at a party. Was it a birthday party for one of the members? Junmyeon couldn't recall whose birthday it was or how he'd even gotten there in the first place.

 

          Shit, he must be drunk. But he didn't feel drunk.

 

Someone spun the bottle in their midst and it came to rest pointing at Jongdae. The others mumbled something Junmyeon couldn't quite understand. A moment later, Jongdae sat down beside Minseok and the two of them kissed on the lips. The crowd went mad, whooping wildly.

 

          'Aaah, a Xiuchen moment' Junmyeon thought, 'the fans would love this.'

 

Next, the bottle stopped on Jongin, who made his way over to Kyungsoo, looking terrified with every step. Before he could even sit down next to him, Kyungsoo had already given him the 'Don't-fuck-with-me-bitch' stare, making Jongin quickly retreat to the disappointed voices of the other members. As a punishment for not completing his mission, Jongin had to turn his back to the other members for at least two rounds.

 

Then, the bottle was spun again and came to a stop pointing at Junmyeon. Junmyeon felt nervous. He didn't particularly like this game - at least when he was at the bottle's end. It was fun when others had to do stuff, though. The members again murmured something he couldn't make out. The next moment, he felt himself being swept into Chanyeol's strong arms as the latter sat down right behind him and pulled him onto his lap and into a firm back hug.

 

At first, Junmyeon thought that was it - that Chanyeol had done what he was supposed to and would let go of him again - when suddenly Baekhyun approached and knelt down in front of him. While Chanyeol firmly held him in place from the back, Baekhyun was moving closer, one palm cupping Junmyeon's chin, the other cupping...something else...

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol's mouth was at Junmyeon's earlobe, his hand underneath Junmyeon's t-shirt, softly running his thumb over his hard nipple. Junmyeon could feel his cock getting hard. Baekhyun's beautiful, slender fingers had now crept into Junmyeon's briefs and were repeatedly stroking his length. As Chanyeol's deep, sexy voice resounded in Junmyeon's ear, whispering "You feel so good" while stroking his nipple, Junmyeon couldn't control himself any longer. With a muffled cry he found his release...and back to reality.

 

Junmyeon was torn from his dream as the last drops of his come flowed into his briefs. He hadn't had a wet dream in a long time. An eternity, really. So it came as quite a shock when he realized what had happened. At first, he couldn't remember what he'd dreamt about. Sighing in defeat, he dragged his tired body out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned, chucked his soiled briefs onto the heap of dirty clothing in one corner of his room, and put fresh ones on. Slipping underneath the covers again, he was about to drift back to sleep when his memory of the dream suddenly came back to him in vivid colors, Dolby surround, and HD quality.

 

Sitting straight up in bed, Junmyeon went over every detail of his dream, feeling more and more ashamed of himself. If dreams reflected hidden desires, then Junmyeon was fucked six ways to Sunday! He'd basically dreamt about a threesome - or what would have become a threesome if the dream had continued - with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, two of his dongsaengs.

 

          He was so fucked!

 

How could he ever face them again? He'd probably flash back to this dream whenever he saw them. He'd turn bright red in the face every single time.

 

         Shit, shit, shit!

 

Jumping out of bed again, Junmyeon ran back into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face - just how many times had he done this recently? Going back to sleep was not an option anymore...what if he dreamt again?

 

          'Oh great, another reason not to get any sleep,' Junmyeon thought. As if he hadn't had enough sleepless nights yet.

 

Technically it was still early in the day. But he'd felt so exhausted, he'd thought he could catch up on sleep a bit during the day for once. Now that, too, was out. To relieve some of his stress, Junmyeon dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups using only his thumbs to push himself up, something not everyone could do. But Junmyeon could do quite a few of these difficult push-ups, opting to completely tire himself out in this way, so that he didn't have to think.

 

Because thinking was his enemy right then. He just wanted to utterly exhaust his body and let his mind rest.


	11. Best Friends

Baekhyun had just returned to the dorm, heading straight for Chanyeol's room. He'd texted him earlier that he didn't need to return to dance practice because they'd called it a day. After Junmyeon had left and Chanyeol had followed, the choreographer had thrown a bit of a fit before telling them all to go home. He'd evidently had enough of their immature behavior that day. Under normal circumstances, he was an easygoing and friendly instructor. But even he had days when he just couldn't put up with their shit.

 

Baekhyun was extremely nervous as he stood in front of Chanyeol's door. He'd almost been responsible for Junmyeon getting beat up by Chanyeol. Luckily, Chanyeol hadn't done anything yet when Baekhyun had called him. Otherwise, the consequences could have been really bad for Chanyeol. After knocking and hearing Chanyeol's "Come in." Baekhyun pushed the door open to find Chanyeol lounging on his bed, looking depressed.

 

After seemingly reading Baekhyun's concerned expression, Chanyeol quickly masked his feelings, a small smile quickly replacing the frown.

 

          "Hey, Baek...what's up?" he merely asked.

 

Baekhyun didn't feel like playing games.

 

          "Yaah, don't act as though nothing's bothering you - with that...fake...smile. You look completely wrecked...What's wrong?...And don't even dare to say 'nothing'."

 

Chanyeol's jaw dropped, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he remembered to shut it again, making him appear a bit 'slow'. But Baekhyun always found Chanyeol adorable whenever he did this.

 

          "Is it _that_ obvious?" Chanyeol asked, not trying to convince Baekhyun otherwise. He probably knew it wouldn't work. Baekhyun knew him too well, and Chanyeol was well aware of it.

 

          "Yes, it's fucking obvious," Baekhyun replied, walking over to squeeze himself onto the bed next to Chanyeol.

 

They often sat in this way, sometimes talking all night long instead of sleeping before realizing that daybreak was only a few hours away. It felt both familiar and exhilarating to Baekhyun, who was always _too_ aware of the close proximity of their bodies and the intimacy of these moments. But Chanyeol seemed completely unaware of all of this. He probably felt utterly relaxed because he wasn't as _aware_ of Baekhyun as Baekhyun was of his 'best friend'.

 

As Baekhyun squeezed in beside Chanyeol, he could feel his friend's body tremble a bit where their shoulders touched.

 

          "So, will you tell me what's wrong...What happened?" Baekhyun slowly asked, his voice low and soothing, trying to coax an answer out of Chanyeol.

 

           "Baek, I...," Chanyeol started but paused directly afterward, seemingly not finding the right words, "I...did something I...shouldn't...have done," he continued in a pained voice. "When you called, I...I had already...done something...I..."

 

          "What do you mean?" Baekhyun couldn't help but interrupt, his voice clearly sounding panicked, though he hadn't meant to show it.

 

          "I had already...punched...Junmyeon," Chanyeol finished, his voice laced with regret and cracking with emotion.

 

Baekhyun was speechless. 

 

          'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!' ran through his mind, 'Oh God, poor Junmyeon...he doesn't deserve this!'

 

It had been Baekhyun's fault! But he couldn't blame Chanyeol for wanting to avenge him. If anything, knowing what Chanyeol had done - for him - made his heart soar as much as it hurt for the injustice toward Junmyeon.

 

          "And...what happened...then?" Baekhyun managed to ask past the lump in his throat.

 

          "I'd left after punching him once. Then, you called me and I...realized my mistake...I went back to his room and...and...he was a mess, Baek. His nose was bleeding, his whole face and hands...covered in blood...and he was...Oh God, Baek, he was sobbing so hard...I felt terrible...so...terrible!"

 

Chanyeol's eyes were suddenly swimming with tears. He'd always been one of the most sensitive members, and the one who shed the most tears. Baekhyun scooted away from him a bit and pulled Chanyeol's head onto his shoulder while putting his arm around him - a feat not easily done seeing as Chanyeol was much taller than him. Letting him cry, he gently rubbed his arm.

 

          "I'm sorry, " Baekhyun finally managed, "It's my fault...I should have been more clear about...what happened."

 

Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun by abruptly lifting his head and asking,

 

           "What _did_ happen...exactly? You never said what it was that you did...The thing you said was all your doing...what was it?"

 

Baekhyun was taken aback for a second before replying.

 

          "That's between Junmyeon and me," he simply stated. Chanyeol threw him an incredulous look.

 

         "Are you serious?" Chanyeol blurted out.

 

          "I'm serious," Baekhyun answered, his tone of voice indicating there would be no further discussion.

 

          "Okay...Arasso," Chanyeol relented. "By the way...thanks for...comforting me," he said, looking directly into Baekhyun's eyes.

 

          Baekhyun's heart fluttered.

 

          "Thank you for...seeking revenge for me...even if it was a...misunderstanding," Baekhyun answered, still meeting Chanyeol's gaze.

 

The mood suddenly seemed to change. Baekhyun could have sworn that a new kind of tension had abruptly sprung up between them. Chanyeol's gaze appeared to drop to Baekhyun's lips...or was Baekhyun only imagining it?

 

All of a sudden panicking - though this was something he'd wanted for so long - Baekhyun jumped from the bed while uttering an awkward "I have to go now" that escaped his mouth before he could think of anything better to say.

 

          "Aaah...okay," Chanyeol replied before the awkward silence returned.

 

Baekhyun fled, hurried to his room, and locked himself inside, confused and disappointed in himself for having bailed at such a moment - he just hadn't been ready! That was, if he really hadn't imagined Chanyeol's gaze resting on his lips.

 

          It was too good to be true!

 

Thinking about lips pressing against lips, Junmyeon suddenly popped into his thoughts.

 

          Junmyeon's face...

          Junmyeon's warm touch...

          Junmyeon's lips on his...

          Junmyeon's tongue melding with his own...

 

          "Ughh," Baekhyun cursed in utter frustration and confusion. What should he do? He was beginning to feel something for his hyung. He couldn't deny it at this point. All day he'd tried and failed to suppress thoughts of Junmyeon that randomly popped into his head while also trying to completely ignore his presence. He'd fought so hard not to think about Junmyeon's touch...and how incredible it had felt to be kissed by him!

 

But he was also still in love with Chanyeol. What had happened with Junmyeon hadn't changed that. It had merely complicated things. And even though he'd already tried to reason with himself that what was between him and Junmyeon was purely physical and didn't mean anything, he couldn't quite explain away the feeling of warmth or the skipping of his heartbeat that occurred whenever he thought about his hyung.

 

If truth be told, Junmyeon had occupied a special place in Baekhyun's heart for some time now, though Baekhyun had never bothered to analyze the exact nature of his special feelings. He'd never had a reason to do so...had never been able to really feel for Junmyeon, being so in love with Chanyeol that he couldn't see anything past it. If Junmyeon had never kissed Baekhyun, he still wouldn't be aware of his deeper feelings.

 

But now that Baekhyun had a reason to think about what Junmyeon actually meant to him, he realized that he'd always felt thankful...and taken care of...and warm and cozy in his presence...had felt like...having found a home. Junmyeon had somehow become his 'home', someone he relied on more than he'd realized. Now, a sudden attraction had complicated their relationship. Otherwise, he might have ignored the deeper feelings he had for Junmyeon, mistaking it for mere brotherly affection.

 

But things _had_ changed. There was no ignoring this anymore. But what about Chanyeol? How could Baekhyun possibly feel this way about two people? This wasn't a fucking drama! He'd read stories and seen movies about three-way relationships before. And he'd never understood how it was possible to love more than one person at the same time. Now that he found himself in the exact same situation as one of those characters, he still didn't understand! Instead, he'd basically turned into one of the characters he'd mocked for not knowing their own heart.

 

          How ironic!


	12. Intervention

Chanyeol sat in stunned silence, not even daring to breathe because the sound of his breathing would have been evidence that he wasn't dreaming, that he hadn't just _imagined_ what had happened. He'd been about to kiss Baekhyun - his best friend. This was the second time this week that he'd felt the urge to kiss him...and that realization alone just drove him crazy. Realizing he might actually pass out or die if he kept holding his breath, Chanyeol slowly and shakily breathed in...and out...and in...while trying to come to terms with his own feelings.

 

When Baekhyun had sat down next to him on the bed this time - like he'd done countless times before - Chanyeol's body had reacted to his nearness. Things seemed to have shifted in their relationship lately. Suddenly, there was such a strong sexual tension between them that Chanyeol hadn't been able to help himself as he'd gazed into Baekhyun's eyes. Inadvertently, as if drawn there by some higher power, his gaze had dropped to Baekhyun's soft lips...and the urge to kiss him had overwhelmed him.

 

Had Baekhyun not left as suddenly as he had, Chanyeol would have ended up kissing the shit out of him...and God knows what else he would have done. On top of that, Chanyeol had to come to terms with the other side of him that clearly felt a pull toward Junmyeon...a strong attraction he'd been feeling for the last couple of days. What he didn't know was if what he felt for either of them was more than physical. All he knew was that he wanted them...both of them! It was something he'd never felt before, something he'd never even considered. But he knew himself well enough to realize that that was exactly what he wanted...as crazy or slutty as it may sound.

 

But it didn't really matter. Because it would never come to that. For that to happen - for the three of them to be together - he would actually have to pursue them, and all three of them would have to want the same thing.

 

          'Never gonna happen,' Chanyeol thought, a bit relieved if he was being completely honest with himself. Because if _that_ ever happened, he'd be in for a pretty rough ride...and a world of pain. They _all_ would be. For, how could a relationship between the three of them possibly work without at least one person's heart being broken somewhere down the line?

 

It wasn't possible. Where love and passion were concerned, jealousy was a constant companion - at least in Chanyeol's opinion. And to love both of them equally...Chanyeol just didn't think it would work. Not that he loved either of them, for that matter. He didn't know what he felt for them. He hadn't yet had a chance to examine his own heart after having found out he was attracted to both of them...it was all too sudden.

 

But since nothing would ever happen between them - Chanyeol decided it was best to avoid such a complication - it didn't really matter how he felt. It was best to just leave it alone, Chanyeol mused while his thoughts drifted to Junmyeon and Baekhyun, nonetheless, without his permission.

 

That night, unbeknownst to Chanyeol - who restlessly turned from one side to the other while his thoughts kept returning to two certain men - those two men went through the same. Without eating, all three of them had spent the day locked in their separate rooms, avoiding each other while thinking of one another all the same...going crazy.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

          "Morning," Jongin said brightly, entering the dorm's spacious kitchen.

 

Kyungsoo was busy making breakfast for the members. Cooking was something he was really good at. So, naturally, he was the one who did most of it at the dorm. That was why the members and the fans called him Exo's mom. Anyone could see that Kyungsoo enjoyed cooking for his fellow members. It was his own, clandestine way of showing his affection...by taking care of the family he loved. He was generally a very introverted person. Too shy to openly voice his affection, he cooked for his brothers, instead.

 

          "Morning," Kyungsoo replied, a heart-shaped smile following.

 

The alluring scent of fresh vegetables and spices filled the air as Kyungsoo cooked a healthy, well-balanced meal, and Jongin sat down at the large table to the side of the kitchen and watched him in silence, admiring Kyungsoo's concentration and dedication to his cooking...and secretly admiring Kyungsoo. He was mesmerizing when he cooked, Jongin thought. Almost as mesmerizing as he was when he acted or sang. Almost.

 

After a few minutes, other members started to pile into the room. Before long, all but three members were filling up space at the table, ladling Kyungsoo's delicious food onto their plates or just eating it right out of the serving dishes with their chopsticks.

 

Jongin, being a rather outspoken person, was the first to address the issue that must have been on everyone's mind: the conspicuous absence of three particular members, two of which had bailed on practice just the day before. Then, all three of them had disappeared inside their own rooms for the entire day without an explanation...and without showing up for dinner.

 

          Something was definitely wrong!

 

But nobody seemed to want to bring up the subject. No one but Jongin, who just couldn't keep it in any longer.

 

          "So, do any of you happen to know what's going on with our 'Three Musketeers'?" he threw the question out there.

 

          Everyone flinched.

 

          "What?" Jongin justified his question, "Are we going to bury the fact that we seem to have a real problem...or are we going to try and work it out?"

 

At this, all members but one shifted guiltily in their seats.

 

           "What? Is there a problem?" Yixing asked with a confused expression as he brought his chopsticks to his face, stuffing a rather large amount of rice in his mouth.

 

If Jongin hadn't felt so apprehensive about the current situation, he would have laughed at Yixing's habit of not noticing what went on around him at times. Though the adorable Chinese worked just as hard as the rest of them, he tended to be in his own little world a lot. On the other hand, when he was present, and especially when he had something important to say, he could give the most heartfelt and inspiring speeches...and write the most meaningful songs.

 

          "Are we not going to talk about the fact that something seems to be going on between Junmyeon hyung, Baekhyun hyung, and Chanyeol?" Jongin asked the silent room.

 

          "We all know something is going on, okay? But please keep your voice down, they might hear you," Minseok replied, turning slightly in his seat, his cat-like eyes carefully scanning the area, checking if one or perhaps all of them had appeared behind him or were lurking somewhere nearby and listening in on their conversation.

 

          "So what if they hear? Maybe they _should_...maybe we should just plain out ask them about it," Jongdae suggested, his voice clearly too loud for Minseok's and Kyungsoo's taste. The two of them seemed rather nervous about a possible outright confrontation with the three fellow members.

 

Jongdae, on the other hand, seemed quite inclined to ask them the minute they popped their heads into the room. Like Jongin, he was a rather outspoken person who didn't believe in burying problems. He preferred to confront them head-on.

 

          "The thing is," Jongdae continued, "whatever is going on has already started to affect us as a group. We have less than a month to practice the choreography for our showcase between our other schedules, and already more than one whole practice day has been wasted. Furthermore, the three of them haven't come to breakfast, nor did they have dinner last night. How can they possibly dance without having eaten? They won't have enough energy. If things continue like this, we won't have anything to show on stage. The fans will be disappointed."

 

At that, everyone was quiet, though quite a few heads nodded in agreement.

 

          "So...how do we solve this? How do we ask them? How should we bring up the subject?" Sehun asked.

 

          "First of all," Jongdae said, "we need to get them out of their rooms and to the breakfast table. I don't care if they're uncomfortable...right now, they need to eat so that we can practice our choreography. That has to come first. Because, unfortunately, we don't have enough time to talk to them right now. If we show up late for practice today, the choreographer might just quit his job!"

 

          "Now that I think about it, how about we gather them tonight," Jongdae added after some pondering, "Since tomorrow's our day off, we could lock the three of them into a room together...force them to talk things out between them first. Who knows, maybe the three of them can solve this without us needing to get involved. And I don't care if it takes all night, they'll have to figure it out!...But for now, let's get them to eat. I'll get Baekhyun, Sehun will get Chanyeol, and Minseok will get Junmyeon."

 

The three of them left to gather the missing members, bringing them to the breakfast table ten minutes later. All three of them seemed to be extremely uncomfortable around each other, not even once glancing at one another. After making sure they'd eaten enough, the other members quickly ushered them out the door to the waiting car.


	13. Body Language

The drive to SM Entertainment was the quietest in Exo's history. Not one of the members uttered a single word, the awkward silence stretching forever onward. Even after entering the building, it continued until the choreographer appeared and shattered it, thereby relieving the members, who had been about to go crazy from not talking for so long. Being silent was not something this group was good at!

 

They started their dance practice, each and every one of them giving it their all - because dancing took their minds off of their current problems. The practice went well up to the point where the - as the other members called it - 'Subaekyeol' dance formation started. Being so awkward with each other, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun did the dance without looking at each other, which resulted in their grasping past the members' outstretched hands into thin air, followed by stumbling against each other, and finally landing on their asses - well, at least Chanyeol. Junmyeon and Baekhyun had managed _not_ to trip over their own two feet.

 

The choreographer was actually speechless - something that had never happened before and, judging from the murderous look in his eyes, should never happen again. He took a deep breath before he spoke, although he looked as though he needed several before he could calm down.

 

          "Okay...all of you...," he pointed at the members not involved in the current formation, "please have a seat at the back of the room for a while."

 

The others threw pointed glances at each other before retreating to the back, sat down on the sofa, and got ready to 'enjoy' the show. Though they were quite a distance away, the practically unfurnished room easily carried the choreographer's and other members' voices to their ears.

 

          "What the hell is wrong with the three of you?" the choreographer whispered in a low voice, probably unaware that it could be heard at the back of the room nonetheless. "I don't give a fuck about your personal problems...I don't have that luxury at the moment. The company's breathing down my neck...it'll be breathing down yours as well if you don't get a grip soon. Get your shit together and do it right! Or so help me God...," he finished, his hands mimicking the act of wringing their necks.

 

The three of them apologized in low voices and resumed dancing, this time timidly making eye contact with each other the way they'd been instructed. And though they danced correctly, the looks on their faces and their body language just firmly screamed 'uncomfortable as fuck!'. It was a painful thing to watch, and the members couldn't help but notice that all three of them were blushing furiously. The back of Baekhyun's neck, Junmyeon's cheeks, and Chanyeol's ears would have glowed in the dark.

 

Jongin watched them even more carefully than before as they repeated the same moves over and over again to get them right. Every time Junmyeon was swung around and pulled against either Baekhyun's or Chanyeol's body, gazes meeting, the flush on the skin of the two members currently pressed against each other increased.

 

Jongin carefully dissected their tiniest movements. He'd danced for nearly all his life. Dancing was so much more than just moving one's body to the rhythm. It was about expressing emotions through one's body and one's facial expressions. And the reason he was so good at it was that he was especially talented at understanding the complicated nuances in the body's language, which helped him express himself better, but also helped him read other people's body language pretty accurately.

 

So Jongin probably understood better than anyone else present - except perhaps for the choreographer - that there was something very 'personal' going on between the three of them. And with 'personal' Jongin meant: something of a romantic or at least sexual nature. In truth, it should have been obvious to everyone in the room. The flush on their skin and their glances practically fucking screamed ' **attraction** '. But for some reason, nobody else seemed to realize this. Jongin would have read it in their expressions.

 

Or perhaps the others didn't see it because they chose not to...or because they mistook it as brotherly intimacy paired with the embarrassment of having been scolded by the choreographer and not getting their dance moves right, which could also have resulted in blushing. And perhaps their minds just couldn't grasp the concept that such a thing was even possible between the three of them.

 

But to Jongin, everything had abruptly become clear as daylight: the reason they were suddenly so awkward with each other...why they avoided each other to the point of even repeatedly skipping meals. Suddenly Jongin wasn't sure anymore if it would be wise to lock those three in a room together and force them to interact and resolve the issue on their own. It might result in something...bad.

 

Though Jongin loved each of them dearly and wanted them to be happy, he couldn't imagine they could find real happiness between the three of them...that they could make this work. In Jongin's eyes, three in a relationship would always be one too many. Furthermore, he was afraid of what this new development could do to their group. What would happen if they broke up and ended up hating each other? Perhaps he should try to stop the others from going through with Jongdae's plan of locking them in a room together.

 

          "Maybe we shouldn't go through with the plan for tonight," Jongin whispered to the other members, though he couldn't actually be overheard because there was music playing.

 

          "Why?" Some of the other members asked. Even the ones who hadn't asked turned toward him with curious looks on their faces, which finally completely convinced Jongin in that moment that they really didn't have the faintest clue about what was really going on.

 

As they all waited for an answer, Jongin fought against the urge to just blurt out the truth. He hated keeping secrets! But this was not his secret to tell. How could he possibly condemn the three of them and clue the other members in on the impending Chanbaekho, or Subaekyeol - or whatever this threesome's ship name would be - if the three of them hadn't even figured it out? Jongin needed to protect their secret. Besides, he couldn't imagine what the others would think of this. Hell, Jongin hadn't even guessed that any of them were even gay or bisexual...or perhaps pansexual.

 

          "Never mind," Jongin answered, "it's not important."

 

A few members immediately redirected their attention to the dance, a few continued to gaze at Jongin curiously for a few moments, but a few minutes later all of them seemed to have forgotten he'd even said anything. So it looked as though the plan was still in action, and there was nothing Jongin could do about it...but pray. Something he reserved only for extremely dire circumstances.

 

          Jongin figured this one qualified...


	14. The Plan

Junmyeon dragged his tired-as-fuck body under the steamy hot water of his shower and let it run over his head and body for several minutes before washing. Letting out a deep sigh, he started to shampoo his hair and wash the rest of his body. He was spent. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. And he wanted nothing more than to disappear underneath his bed covers and just fall into a mindless sleep, which had proved to be a recurring problem for him.

 

But he didn't have a choice. He'd been more or less made to promise the other members that he'd show up for their group dinner after practice after they'd all showered. Kyungsoo was once again cooking for the members. How could he possibly have said no to that? Resigned to his fate, he quickly dried off, dressed in casual clothes, and headed to the kitchen where the others all sat waiting for him. Obviously, none of the other members had indulged in such a long shower as Junmyeon had. Well, he'd needed every single drop of hot water he could get!

 

Avoiding the other two members he hadn't been able to look in the eyes without furiously blushing, he sat down and immersed himself in conversations with the rest of the members while eating. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed to be doing the same, Junmyeon noticed from the corner of his eye, though he continued to ignore them.

 

At the end of the joint dinner, Kyungsoo suddenly voiced the urgency of showing the members something important in his room that he needed them to check out. And though Junmyeon would have loved to bail, he couldn't see a way out. It was rare for Kyungsoo to come to any of them with problems or concerns. He was the kind of person who kept things to himself...who kept everything bottled up until he nearly exploded and let out 'Satansoo'. Therefore, if Kyungsoo had something he needed to show them or needed help with, Junmyeon had to see what that was.

 

The members headed toward Kyungsoo's room, entered, and crowded around a spot on the floor Kyungsoo was pointing at while mumbling something about an ant invasion. Junmyeon, who'd been standing between Chanyeol and Baekhyun gazing down at the floor, was about to tell Kyungsoo that he couldn't detect anything when a sudden, loud bang from behind him made his head jerk toward the door...which had just been shut.

 

Looking around the room, the only people he could see were Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who seemed just as surprised and taken aback as he was. 

 

          "What's going on, guys? What are you doing...What is this?" Junmyeon cried while rushing toward the door, reaching it just slightly before the other two, who appeared just as eager to escape as he was.

 

Firmly grabbing the door handle, Junmyeon pushed it down and pulled with all his might only to realize that the door wouldn't budge. They had been locked inside the room. Kyungsoo had obviously removed the key from their side of the door to lock them in from the outside.

 

          Junmyeon couldn't believe it! How could they do this to their leader?

 

Junmyeon wasn't stupid, quite the opposite. Of _course_ he understood why they were doing this. He would have been extremely surprised if the other members had failed to see the friction between the three of them. And this was apparently their way of getting them together to talk things through. But Junmyeon guessed that they had no clue about the real nature of their problem. Otherwise, they would never have done something like _this_. Because there was _no_ way that sticking them in a room together in their current predicament would not end in something monumentally bad.

 

Junmyeon was sure that, had they known, they would never have pulled such a stunt. Of course, he could never ever tell them. So, it seemed they were stuck...and royally fucked!

 

          "Don't do this," Junmyeon pleaded in front of the door, nonetheless. Again, the only answer he received from the other side of the door was silence.

 

Junmyeon couldn't help it, his fisted hands banging harshly against the wooden surface of the door. But it was to no avail. Sighing deeply - his hands hurting from the multiple blows against the door - he turned around and furtively gazed at his dongsaengs. They looked just as furious and lost as he felt. How was he going to survive this awkward night?

 

Junmyeon walked past the nightstand - which held two bottles of soju and three shot glasses, courtesy of Kyungsoo - over to Kyungsoo's bed and sat down without thinking, folding his legs underneath him. He was so fucking tired! But there was no time to sleep. He needed to get himself out of this situation as soon as possible. That meant giving the other members what they wanted. There was no other way.

 

As Exo's leader, Junmyeon felt it was his duty to guide the other two, though he would rather have remained silent throughout the entire night. But he wanted to get back to his room and out of this nightmare. So, Junmyeon spoke first.

 

          "Chanyeol...Baekhyun, sit down for a moment, please. Let's talk."

 

There was an awkward silence followed by the shuffling of feet before the two of them finally sat down cross-legged on the bed as well, though as far away from each other and Junmyeon as possible without falling off the bed. They said nothing and merely waited for Junmyeon to continue.

 

          "They locked us in here together for a certain reason. So, if we just all pretend to get along and tell them we've resolved the issues between us, then they'll surely let us out again straight away, right?" Junmyeon said, hopeful and determined.

 

          "I don't think that'll work," Chanyeol rained on his parade. "I think they probably already left. No matter what, they're not going to let us out before tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure."

 

          "I agree," Baekhyun said, "That's exactly what I think, too. Because they can't be bothered with waiting or hearing us out. This was _totally_ Jongdae's doing. He's savage that way," Baekhyun ranted.

 

          "It doesn't matter whose idea it was," Junmyeon started.

 

           "Sure it does," Baekhyun interrupted, "Just wait 'till I get a hold of him," he finished, one of his fists punching the palm of his other hand to emphasize his statement while he was biting his bottom lip in a way that made Junmyeon suddenly want to kiss him like crazy.

 

          'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

 

Junmyeon hastily looked away and cleared his throat. He was about to suggest that they should try it anyway but gave up on it in the end. He had to admit that they were right. The others would never let them out before the next morning.

 

Which meant that the three of them would spend the night...together...in one room!


	15. The Talk

          "So," Chanyeol spoke after a short silence, "what should we tell them in the morning?"

 

Chanyeol's unexpected question caught Junmyeon off guard, and he actually flinched. If the others noticed, they didn't mention it and just waited for his reply, each of them silently staring at the bed cover beneath their legs.

 

           "We could tell them we had a...misunderstanding...and that it's been cleared now. No need to give particulars," Junmyeon replied.

 

          "What would those... _particulars_...even be?" Baekhyun's soft voice rang in Junmyeon's ears, making his heart suddenly race uncontrollably.

 

Had his dongsaeng just outright asked about the elephant in the room? Junmyeon's eyes darted to Baekhyun's - he couldn't help it. Baekhyun's uncertain gaze met Chanyeol's and moved back to Junmyeon's before quickly darting away, back to the bed cover beneath him, his shyness apparent. It must have taken him quite a bit of courage to speak. And he must have wanted to resolve the issue between them, no matter the discomfort to himself.

 

          "I...don't...want to talk about this either...but...but I'm...confused...about what...what this is," Baekhyun admitted, making Chanyeol and Junmyeon take turns in glancing at him uncomfortably.

 

It was uncommon for Baekhyun to act this shy, at least around his fellow members. He was always the one to joke around and make everyone laugh. And on stage, he was incredibly cool and confident. The kid was basically a rockstar! And Junmyeon suddenly flashed back to the other time not long ago when Baekhyun had been anything _but_ shy as he'd practically thrown himself at Junmyeon trying to seduce him. Junmyeon suddenly felt hot all over - not good!

 

Looking at Baekhyun now, he was shyer than Junmyeon had ever seen him. Junmyeon was totally off his game. He _so_ couldn't deal with this new side of Baekhyun! He couldn't even reply.

 

          "I'm not sure...what...what exactly is going on either," Chanyeol suddenly said, gesturing between himself and the other two, "but what I'm one hundred percent sure of is that there's something...the two of you...are keeping from me...like what actually happened...between the two of you. Isn't _that_ and what happened afterward - my punching Junmyeon - why we all started to avoid each other? Or...isn't it?...Why _exactly_...did we start...avoiding each other?"

 

There was silence for a long minute, Chanyeol's question hanging in the air between them like a dense fog that didn't go away no matter how hard one swatted at it.

 

          "Why don't you start...why did you avoid Baekhyun and me?" Junmyeon challenged Chanyeol.

 

          "Me?" Chanyeol croaked, his voice cracking. He seemed uncomfortable in the sudden spotlight.

 

          "No,...that's fine...I just wondered out loud...," his voice trailed off.

 

         "Come on, Chanyeol-ah...you started...and...I'd like to hear it," Junmyeon replied.

 

All of a sudden, Junmyeon really needed to know.  He needed to have at least one of the others confirm his own thoughts that there was an inexplicable, sudden attraction between the three of them. He wanted to not feel like he, alone, was going crazy.

 

          "First, tell me what happened between you and Baek," Chanyeol countered, obviously unwilling to back down.

 

           "Hajimayo...Don't," Baekhyun directed at Junmyeon in a pleading voice.

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon stared at each other, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

 

          "We kissed," Junmyeon said.

 

          "I'm attracted to both of you...that's why I avoided you," Chanyeol said at the same time.

 

Though they'd spoken simultaneously, each of them had clearly heard the other's statement. And so had Baekhyun, whose gaze shot toward Chanyeol in surprise while Chanyeol blurted out "You kissed?" in an incredulous tone that might have carried a trace of jealousy. Junmyeon wasn't sure if he'd imagined it...or if he perhaps simply wanted to believe that Chanyeol had been jealous of Baekhyun kissing him. But perhaps he was jealous because he wanted Baekhyun for himself.

 

Junmyeon really didn't know how to assess this crazy situation. And he wasn't sure if they should even be talking about it... _it_ being that all three of them seemed to be attracted to each other. After Chanyeol's statement, Junmyeon could assume as much. He'd already felt Baekhyun's response when they'd kissed. It seemed certain now that it wasn't just Junmyeon who'd felt attracted to them. It was mutual. And, for better or worse, Junmyeon finally decided, it was something they should, no... _must_...talk about.

 

Because it had already started to affect their whole group. And if they did a poor job of promoting in Japan because of this, it would affect the company and, worst of all, the fans who'd been waiting for them and loving them from afar. And Junmyeon did _not_ want to disappoint the fans! They didn't deserve it!

 

          "As much as I _want_ to avoid this topic, we have to talk about...it...and somehow...do something about it before it affects our performance. I'm sure you're just as aware as I am of what's at stake," Junmyeon stated.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun remained silent but nodded. Junmyeon turned toward the nightstand, grabbed one of the bottles of soju Kyungsoo had left for them, screwed off the cap, and took a large sip.

 

          "Who wants to go first?" Junmyeon asked, already knowing the answer.

 

This was how it always went: Everyone remained silent and Junmyeon, as the leader, had no choice but to go first. This time was no exception. Only, this was far worse than anything he'd ever had to say in an interview or a show. Apparently sensing Junmyeon's distress, Chanyeol and Baekhyun automatically did what they always did in such a situation...trying to comfort their leader. They scooted right up to him on the bed without thinking until the three of them sat shoulder to shoulder with Junmyeon in the middle and both of their arms around his shoulder.

 

          Which was such a fucking bad idea in Junmyeon's opinion that he couldn't _believe_ they'd just done that!

 

The others seemed to realize it at the same time, each quickly withdrawing their arm but remaining where they were - it would have been even more awkward had they started to scoot away as though Junmyeon was contagious. At this point, Junmyeon's heart was racing like crazy, the dream he'd recently had about the three of them making matters even worse. He would have loved to run away and hide, but they had to bring everything out into the open in order to find a solution. And it was on him to start.

 

Junmyeon took another swig of soju. Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Junmyeon prepared to finally utter the words he thought he would never _ever_ hear himself say out loud.


	16. Closer

Chanyeol couldn't believe they were going to talk openly about how they felt about each other. And he couldn't believe he'd admitted feeling attracted to both Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Nothing good could come of this talk even if he admitted that they probably had no choice but to get it out into the open. Grabbing the soju bottle from Junmyeon, he took a large sip, trying to numb his mind as much as possible in order to be able to handle what was to come.

 

He wiped the trickle of soju that had missed his mouth from his chin with the back of his hand before handing the bottle to Baekhyun without looking at him. He couldn't even imagine what Baekhyun must be thinking of him now. Well, he must have already wondered about Chanyeol's strange behavior earlier when he'd almost kissed him. So, he could have already guessed that Chanyeol felt attracted to him. He must think Chanyeol had gone crazy.

 

Baekhyun held the bottle of soju to his lips and took two large sips before setting the bottle back down. Junmyeon carefully gazed at each of them in turn before breaking the silence.

 

           "I think I'm...I'm...," he took a deep breath before continuing, "...falling...for...both of you."

 

Before the second sip in Baekhyun's mouth could find its way into his throat, the fine droplets of soju were sprayed all over Junmyeon's face. The shocked look on Baekhyun's face and the fact that he'd just spat his drink in his hyung's face clearly told Chanyeol that Baekhyun had - just like himself - not expected those words out of their leader's mouth. 'I'm attracted to you' or perhaps 'I want to sleep with the two of you' would have been something Chanyeol would have expected.

 

           But not that he was 'falling' for them.

 

That implied that there were actual feelings involved, not just sexual attraction. That was something Chanyeol had not been prepared for. And neither, it seemed, had Baekhyun. Perhaps Junmyeon had just not expressed himself correctly. He tended to occasionally say weird things that didn't fit the situation and made no sense.

 

          "You mean...you feel _attracted_ to us. Why use the term 'falling', hyung?" Chanyeol nervously laughed it off while reaching for Junmyeon's face at the same time as Baekhyun. As both of them started wiping the traces of soju Baekhyun had sprayed in Junmyeon's face away with their thumbs while their palms rested against his cheeks, the atmosphere was suddenly loaded...the air between them sizzling.

 

          They were too close...

          Their skin was touching...

 

The look in Junmyeon's eyes as Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's thumbs caressed his skin...made Chanyeol's stomach tighten. Chanyeol's gaze swiftly flitted away from Junmyeon's and to Baekhyun, whose eyes mirrored Junmyeon's...the same desire in their depths. Chanyeol wondered what his own eyes might look like, his stomach tightening further as he gazed at Baekhyun.

 

He tore his gaze away from his best friend, his eyes finding Junmyeon just as his hyung nervously bit his lower lip. That was it. As the same feeling of desire he could see in Junmyeon's eyes completely overwhelmed him, Chanyeol lost all rationality...his thoughts drowned out by a single want. And before Chanyeol knew what he was doing or could stop himself, he was lying on top of Junmyeon, gripping him by the back of his neck and hungrily kissing him, tugging on Junmyeon's lower lip with his teeth before his hyung parted his lips to let Chanyeol deepen the kiss.

 

The delicious sensation of their bodies and tongues melding was abruptly tempered by the strangled sound coming from Baekhyun's mouth. Shocked back to reality, Chanyeol lifted his body off of Junmyeon's just in time to stop Baekhyun from jumping off the bed. His best friend's eyes were wet with tears...betrayal and hurt etched into every line of his face as he looked at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol managed to reach out and grab Baekhyun's wrist before he could move away from him. While Junmyeon lay sprawled underneath Chanyeol watching their exchange with a concerned expression, Chanyeol used his superior strength to slowly pull Baekhyun toward him and Junmyeon. Baekhyun's gaze was uncertain and full of fear. Chanyeol gulped...suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat. If he crossed this line, their friendship would never be the same. But looking past the fear in Baekhyun's eyes, Chanyeol could also see the same hunger he felt for Baekhyun.

 

Throwing caution to the winds, Chanyeol slowly leaned in, giving Baekhyun the chance to pull back and walk away from this. But Baekhyun didn't move. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's wrist and cupped his best friend's cheek instead, his thumb gently brushing at the glistening drops of tears that had just escaped when he'd slowly closed his eyes. Chanyeol's lips met Baekhyun's, brushing against them ever so softly before he deepened the kiss.

 

Baekhyun seemed to need a moment to respond. When he finally did, his tongue was stroking against Chanyeol's with such passion that it took his breath away and drove him absolutely crazy. Chanyeol would never have guessed that such a small, fragile person could have such an impact on him. Through the haze of desire, Chanyeol felt Junmyeon stir beneath him. Pulling gently back from the kiss he shared with Baekhyun, Chanyeol glanced over at his hyung.

 

Junmyeon pointedly looked from Chanyeol to Baekhyun before silently reaching out a hand to each of them and gently pulling their bodies down to him. His thumb seductively stroked Baekhyun's lower lip, wordlessly asking him to kiss him. Baekhyun hesitated for a long moment, clearly contemplating if this final step would prove one step too far. Chanyeol couldn't help but flash back to their choreographer's words as he'd explained the meaning behind the song they were practicing the dance for.

 

          '...the devastating reality of three lovers attempting to defy society's values and make a life for themselves amidst prejudice and hate...'


	17. Out of Control

Pushing the choreographer's words to the back of his mind - he didn't want to think about whether or not they were all ultimately doomed - Chanyeol watched the silent exchange between Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Their leader's shining eyes were softly gazing up at Baekhyun's with a mixture of adoration and insecurity...seemingly asking Baekhyun to love him, too, and not dismiss him and chose only Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol knew he wouldn't have been able to resist Junmyeon if his hyung had looked at _him_ that way. But Baekhyun still seemed unsure. It took a few heartbeats more and the rising of uncertainty in Junmyeon's eyes for Baekhyun to finally bend lower and start kissing him. Chanyeol lay down next to Junmyeon and snuggled against him, his forehead pressing against Junmyeon's neck.

 

His hyung smelled so nice, Chanyeol couldn't help himself. Leisurely, he started kissing Junmyeon's soft skin at the base of his neck. Junmyeon softly moaned into the kiss he shared with Baekhyun, making Baekhyun pull out of the kiss and direct his attention to Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyes met and held Baekhyun's. Baekhyun shifted his body and stole a few heated kisses from Chanyeol before returning to Junmyeon's mouth. 

 

Chanyeol's lips moved over Junmyeon's ear, nibbling on the upper rim while his hand snuck underneath Baekhyun's t-shirt, his fingers stroking the silky skin of his lower abdomen. Chanyeol's actions were immediately rewarded with low, throaty moans from both of his hyungs. While they were merely kissing, Chanyeol was - for once - being the naughty maknae. He'd never have believed how incredibly it turned him on to have such power over his hyungs. Knowing he could make them squirm from his mere touch or kiss, made him feel very sexy.

 

Chanyeol had always had an incredible amount of confidence - well, except perhaps during his early childhood. Now, his confidence had reached a new peak. Wanting to see just how crazy he could make the two of them, Chanyeol stepped up his game.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun was on fire. He could never even have imagined feeling this way. Every single nerve ending in his body was responding to Junmyeon's kisses, to Chanyeol's touch. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Junmyeon must have felt it. Underneath him, he could feel Junmyeon's body trembling, could feel his hyung's frantic heartbeat race against his own...could feel his own erection pressing against Junmyeon's. And the sensation of Chanyeol's large, strong hands roaming all over his upper body, burning his skin with his touch, was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced. He was completely lost in the moment...in desire.

 

Junmyeon's soft moans from Chanyeol's teasing kisses resounded in Baekhyun's ears and made him even harder. Abruptly, Chanyeol sat up and pulled Baekhyun off of Junmyeon. Before they could ask what he was doing, Chanyeol pressed his index finger to his lips, a soft "Shh" ringing through the silence. Junmyeon and Baekhyun obeyed. There was a powerful but dark look in Chanyeol's eyes that commanded obedience.

 

This was definitely a side of Chanyeol that Baekhyun had never glimpsed before. It was as thrilling as it was frightening. The way Baekhyun felt about Chanyeol, he was completely at his mercy and could only hope that Chanyeol would not betray his trust in him. Chanyeol wore the most mischievous look Baekhyun had ever seen on him as he looked down and slowly pulled Baekhyun's shirt up and over his head, imprisoning Baekhyun's wrists with the fabric instead of pulling it off completely. He then did the same with Junmyeon.

 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon were now lying beneath Chanyeol, bare-chested and completely at their dongsaeng's mercy. Baekhyun's body started shivering, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. He'd dreamt about being with Chanyeol...feeling his touch, his kisses...for so long. Now, the moment was so near. Of course, this wasn't quite what he'd pictured. He'd never expected to have to share him with Junmyeon. But right then, at this moment, Baekhyun didn't care about that. All he wanted was to finally be loved by Chanyeol. And Junmyeon...well, what he felt for Junmyeon had also become something...something complicated. Something he didn't know what to call quite yet.

 

But he'd _known_ for a long time that he loved Chanyeol. And he wanted him so badly that he could taste it. His dongsaeng's body hovered above his own, Chanyeol's dark gaze holding his. Tantalizingly slow, he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, his hot, wet tongue deliciously stroking Baekhyun's. A weak, little moan escaped Baekhyun's throat. Chanyeol pulled away and kissed Junmyeon while Baekhyun lay panting and longing for more.

 

When he'd kissed Junmyeon, he returned his focus to Baekhyun. Leaning down, Chanyeol's lips found the most sensitive spot on Baekhyun's neck and started alternately sucking and running his tongue over Baekhyun's now flushed and feverishly hot skin. Baekhyun's body reacted fiercely to Chanyeol's kisses. Chanyeol stopped and focused on Junmyeon, making Baekhyun go crazy with longing. By the time Chanyeol came back to him, Baekhyun was a mess...full of need.

 

Chanyeol bent low over Baekhyun, started kissing his neck and slowly made his way down Baekhyun's naked torso, trailing kisses down to Baekhyun's perked up nipples. When Chanyeol's lips closed around one of Baekhyun's nipples and started sucking on it hard, Baekhyun's back arched off the bed in response, a loud moan escaping him. Chanyeol continued to tease him, sucking, biting, running and flicking his tongue over one of Baekhyun's nipples while his thumb and index finger teased his other nipple. Baekhyun was so hard, his pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable.

 

Chanyeol once again proceded to give Junmyeon the same treatment. Junmyeon's moans were just as loud and desperate as Baekhyun's. He, too, was writhing with need. Chanyeol grabbed the opened bottle of soju from where Baekhyun had set it down earlier and poured a few drops of the drink into Baekhyun's belly button. He bent down and lapped the liquid up with his tongue while Baekhyun's whole body jerked in response. He did the same to Junmyeon.

 

Both Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's erections had become painful by now. The teasing was too much.

 

          "Please," Baekhyun finally pleaded, trying to free his wrists from the t-shirt tightly wrapped around them...and failing to pull them free.

 

Chanyeol stopped 'torturing' Junmyeon, looked down at both of them and finally pulled off both of their pants. Then he lifted Baekhyun up and sat him on Junmyeon's lap, both of them only in their briefs. 

 

          "What...what are you doing?" Junmyeon asked uncertainly.

 

Chanyeol didn't answer as he proceeded to press Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's pelvises together, making both of them gasp and then moan from the pleasure of the friction...their throbbing cocks being rubbed against each other. Kneeling behind Baekhyun, his chest against his back, Chanyeol moved with and guided Baekhyun in grinding his hard cock against Junmyeon's erection, making both of them moan with pleasure. Clinging to Baekhyun's back, he then reached for Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's nipples, teasing them before running his hands over every inch of their bodies, stimulating them further. His middle fingers finally dipped beneath Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's briefs, finding and gently rubbing against their little pink entrances, the tips of his fingers just barely pushing inside.

 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon both came in their underwear at nearly the same time, panting and moaning, and Baekhyun finally collapsed on top of Junmyeon, completely spent. He'd never had any sexual experiences other than self-gratification. He'd never been interested in girls. And it had already been quite some time that he'd fallen in love with Chanyeol. So, he hadn't dated anyone else. Lying on top of Junmyeon after this incredible lust he'd felt had been gratified along with his release, Baekhyun suddenly grasped - in full - what had just happened.

 

Not only had he just had his first real sexual experience with another person, but that person had not been Chanyeol.

   

          Not really.

 

Chanyeol might have been present, might have teased him so badly that his orgasm had ninety percent been Chanyeol's doing. But his best friend had given nothing of himself. It might have seemed as though he'd been selfless and given pleasure to Baekhyun and Junmyeon at the cost of his own pleasure, but Baekhyun saw it differently. The look in Chanyeol's eyes had been one of power...of dominance. He'd enjoyed teasing them and making them surrender without surrendering anything of himself.

 

That wasn't tender loving, that was...screwed up somehow. Chanyeol had been emotionally cut off from both of them. For him, it had been purely sexual, he seemed to feel nothing deeper for them. Baekhyun's tears leaked from his eyes onto Junmyeon's cheeks, who seemed to have noticed and softly whispered "Shh, it'll be okay." He needn't have whispered, though, because Chanyeol had already disappeared into the bathroom. Junmyeon probably would have rubbed Baekhyun's back soothingly if he could have. But both of them still had their wrists bound.

 

          "You expected...more feeling...from Chanyeol, didn't you?" Junmyeon quietly asked. Baekhyun thought he could feel fresh wetness beneath his cheeks where his face rested against Junmyeon's...tears that weren't his own. It seemed he wasn't the only one devastated by Chanyeol's callousness.

 

           "Shh," Junmyeon said once more, shaking beneath Baekhyun. Their leader was obviously trying hard to restrain his own sobs. "Let's quietly wait like this until Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom...and then we'll get cleaned up, okay?"

 

          "Okay," Baekhyun managed in a small voice. He was beginning to feel ashamed...of everything he'd just done and felt.

 

Lying tightly pressed against Junmyeon's body, drawing comfort from his presence, the only thing Baekhyun couldn't come to regret was the feeling of warmth growing inside his heart for Junmyeon. Right now, he was his only source of comfort.


	18. Guilt

Chanyeol stumbled into the adjoining bathroom, shut and locked the door behind him, his whole body shaking.

 

          What the _fuck_ was that?

          What the _fuck_ had he just done?

 

His knees suddenly gave out underneath him, making him sink to the cold, tiled bathroom floor. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. It wasn't what he'd wanted. As he'd lost his rationality and started kissing Junmyeon, he believed it would lead to his making love to both of them. But suddenly, a dark side he'd never known existed inside of him had somehow turned his pure intention into...something twisted.

 

          What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

 

He'd never acted in such a cold and heartless manner. And he'd been the one who'd started everything...just to tease and mock them in the end. That was not what he'd wanted. That was not how he really felt about them.

 

          Why had he done this?

 

He couldn't leave things like this. He had to try to make things right. Storming into the bedroom, where he found Baekhyun and Junmyeon comforting each other while crying - fuck! - Chanyeol's own eyes started to fill with tears. He was so incredibly sorry! And still, the words of apology wouldn't leave his mouth.

 

Chanyeol carefully approached, freed their wrists from the shirts binding them, lifted a slightly struggling and crying Baekhyun off of Junmyeon right into his arms, and then carried him into the bathroom. He gently sat him down in the shower and went to get Junmyeon. When he had both of them in the shower, he took off his own clothing and then carefully removed their underwear - though they tried to fight him at first.

 

Chanyeol turned on the warm water and started to gently wash them while softly kissing both of them on the lips in turn. 

 

           "I'm so sorry...," Chanyeol finally couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed into Junmyeon's chest, tears now streaming down his face to be washed away along with the water streaming over their bodies from the shower head above. "I...I don't know...why I did that."

 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun exchanged pointed looks. Chanyeol didn't think they would forgive him. He knew he wouldn't have if he were in their shoes. But Junmyeon being Junmyeon - the leader Chanyeol had always been able to come to with his troubles and had learned to rely on - just took him in his arms and kissed him on the cheek while running his hands soothingly up and down Chanyeol's back.

 

          "Gwaenchanha, Chanyeollie," Junmyeon whispered gently, "It's okay."

 

Baekhyun, who'd been keeping his distance, shyly approached and snuggled up against Chanyeol's back, holding him tightly and whispering in Chanyeol's ear.

 

          "It's okay, Yoda."

 

          "Thank you," Chanyeol whispered gratefully.

 

The other two just held him for a while, the steaming water of the shower pleasantly engulfing them in a cocoon of warmth.

 

The three of them left the bathroom at long last, their bodies clean, though exhausted, their minds somewhat at ease. Lying down next to each other on the bed, they snuggled against each other and, while holding each other in their arms, fell into a deep slumber.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

It was pretty late at night when Jongin and the others returned to the dorm. They'd left together after having locked the other three in the room, opting to go for drinks instead of having to hear continuous shouting telling them to let them out. Nervously, Jongin paced the length of his room, muttering underneath his breath. He did this for quite a while until Kyungsoo's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

 

          "Kim Kai...what is _up_ with you tonight?" Kyungsoo asked from the corner, lying on top of Jongin's bed.

 

Since he'd been the one to give up his own room so that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon could be locked up together for the night - they'd decided by playing stone paper scissors - Kyungsoo was now spending the night in his friend's room instead. He could have stayed in either of the three victims' rooms, but he'd told Jongin that he didn't feel right about invading their privacy in that way.

 

          "Nothing," Jongin sighed, repeating the answer he'd already given a moment before.

 

          "If it's 'nothing', then why do you keep sighing?" Kyungsoo asked, frustration in his voice.

 

Jongin felt a bit guilty hearing Kyungsoo's impatience.

 

           "Sorry," he offered weakly, walking towards the bed and plumping himself down next to his hyung.

 

           "Gwaenchanha," Kyungsoo heaved his own sigh. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it...I just...thought...you know...what is it you can't tell me? Aren't we...close enough...not to have secrets?"

 

That was a direct punch to Jongin's gut. Apparently, Kyungsoo's skill of hitting other people where it hurt most was not limited to his hands or elbows. He was right, of course. They didn't usually have any secrets between them, that's how close they actually were. And having secrets from him was killing Jongin.

 

Though Jongin felt torn, not wanting to divulge someone else's secrets when he had no right to do so, the sad look in Kyungsoo's huge, owl-like eyes completely broke his resolve. That was the power Do Kyungsoo had over Kim Jongin. It wasn't really a secret how Jongin felt about his hyung. One just had to ask the fans about the infamous Kaisoo couple - fans saw _everything_! But Jongin had never ever spoken to Kyungsoo about his feelings. Of course, Kyungsoo knew about 'Kaisoo' - who didn't? - but he'd never said anything about it.

 

As far as Jongin was concerned, the name 'Kaisoo' had developed because everyone could clearly see in Jongin's eyes, his face, his gestures, that he was deeply in love with Kyungsoo. What his hyung felt for him, however, remained a mystery even to Jongin who was closest to him. Of course, fans would say that Kyungsoo looked at his dongsaeng with the same loving eyes and bright smile. But Jongin suspected that, to Kyungsoo, it was merely showing brotherly affection.

 

And if Kyungsoo never confessed having feelings for Jongin, then Jongin would take his secret love for Kyungsoo to his grave. There was no way he would ever tell him that he loved him...as more than just a brother. But keeping this secret took quite a toll on Jongin, especially in a situation such as this...sleeping next to his crush in the same bed.

 

          So close...and so incredibly far!

 

It wasn't easy for Jongin to control himself...to not reach out and touch his love, kiss his love.

 

Kyungsoo gently reached over and patted Jongin's shoulder to comfort him. Jongin sighed again...and then caved.

 

          "Arassoyo, I'll tell you what's bothering me. But you can't....ever...tell the others. Promise."

 

          "Promise," Kyungsoo agreed, and they did a pinky swear. "You know I wouldn't."

 

          "You're right, I _do_ know," Jongin admitted, finally letting go of Kyungsoo's warm, soft hand, though he didn't want to let go - ever.


	19. The Secret

Jongin sighed one last time before he started to break his silence.

 

          "Do you want to know what's really going on between Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun?"

 

          "You mean...you know? How? Did they talk to you?" Kyungsoo asked, surprised.

 

          "No one told me anything. I just know...I have a strong, strong feeling about it," Jongin explained.

 

          "Okay," Kyungsoo said, "so, tell me. What's really going on?"

 

          "It's a lover's spat. That is, I don't think they're lovers yet. But rather, they're at the stage of becoming lovers. And the tension between them makes them...avoid each other because...I think it's because...they can't deal...with their feelings."

 

Kyungsoo didn't respond and was merely staring at Jongin with a look so blank it made Jongin almost wonder if he'd spoken aloud or only in his mind. After another second, Kyungsoo finally spoke.

 

          "Dae? What?...What are you talking about? Who...who's lovers? You mean, the three of them are fighting over a girl?"

 

          "Aniyo...that's not what I meant," Jongin replied.

 

          "Then, what? I don't understand," Kyungsoo said, his large eyes blinking innocently at Jongin. His hyung really had no clue.

 

          "I mean...Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun...like...each other," Jongin said.

 

          "Well, of _course_ they like each other. We all like each other...We're like family," Kyungsoo merely replied, still not getting what Jongin was trying to tell him.

 

          "They _like_ each other. As in are attracted to one another in an I-want-to-sleep-with-you kind of way," Jongin tried again.

 

          "They're sexually attracted? To...each other? All...three...of them to...each other?" Kyungsoo seemed to have finally understood Jongin's meaning.

 

          "Exactly," Jongin confirmed.

 

          "How can that be?" Kyungsoo was visibly shocked. "Come on...you don't really believe that? If you actually do...you must be wrong. Ande...I don't believe that. Why...suddenly...There was never anything like that between any of them. I don't think even one of them is gay," Kyungsoo kept going, obviously extremely uncomfortable with such a scenario.

 

          "Well, you're welcome to your opinion, of course. But I just know what I know. I could see it all...in the way they've been acting around each other lately. I read their body language, so I'm pretty sure I'm right," Jongin concluded.

 

          "I guess we'll see who's right tomorrow," Kyungsoo finished, his tone of voice pensive. "But it's already pretty late. So, for now, let's just go to bed."

 

Jongin tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach he'd felt as soon as Kyungsoo's sweet, velvety voice had uttered those last words. He knew he hadn't meant _that_ , but he couldn't help his body's responses, no matter how hard he tried. Clearing his throat but still not trusting his voice, Jongin only nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Kyungsoo was once again incredibly grateful to the fact that he was extremely good at hiding his true feelings and reactions. It had already proven helpful on many occasions. This night was another one of those times. What would Jongin think of Kyungsoo if he found out that he was like the other three (or what Jongin believed they were) - gay? Kyungsoo still wasn't sure if they were, though. But he'd known his own sexuality for quite a while now. He knew so well because he wouldn't feel the way he did about a certain person if he was straight. He had enough confidence in himself to at least trust in his own body's responses.

 

          Thank God he was always able to hide this side of himself.

 

Otherwise, what would Jongin say if he found out that Kyungsoo liked men...and, more to the point, had a huge...crush...on Jongin? He could never let Jongin find out. He might be freaked and keep his distance. Then, their friendship might break. And Jongin was too fucking important to Kyungsoo for him to ever let that happen. So, Jongin must never know.

 

When Jongin returned and lay down on the bed beside him, Kyungsoo swallowed hard, his hands balling into fists from nervousness. This was the first time he was sleeping in the same bed as Jongin. On top of that, the bed was rather small. Kyungsoo and Jongin had no choice but to lie directly next to each other, parts of their bodies touching.

 

Though they both wore pajamas, the slight friction of fabric against fabric and the feeling of warmth emanating from Jongin's body and from their bare arms touching, was already enough to get Kyungsoo excited. Gritting his teeth, Kyungsoo forced himself to think about anything that could take his mind off of how much he wanted Jongin. Somehow managing to stop thinking about his dongsaeng and calm down, he finally fell asleep a while later.

 

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo awoke to an empty spot beside him. Jongin had obviously awoken earlier and was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, Kyungsoo got up and made his way to the bathroom. It was easier for him if Jongin wasn't around. Always having to pretend that Jongin's presence didn't affect him was really exhausting. After finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed in the fresh clothing he'd packed and brought to Jongin's room the evening before, Kyungsoo headed to the kitchen.

 

All the other members, save three of them, of course, were already seated at the table, discussing whether or not to leave the other three locked up for a bit longer or set them free already. Since they didn't have any schedules that day, they could have left them locked up all day. But they soon agreed that they'd let them out after breakfast - probably because they were all dying from curiosity. Had they resolved their issues or were they still fighting? Everyone wanted to know.

 

So, after breakfast, they all headed to Kyungsoo's room together, Kyungsoo and Jongin arriving at the door slightly before the others. Jongin's hand shot out and gently squeezed Kyungsoo's upper arm to get his attention, shooting a significant look at him. As Kyungsoo rummaged around in his pocket for the key to his door, Jongin's statement from the night before ran through his mind, making him hesitate.

 

The hand in his pocket closed around the key, but he kept it in his pocket and turned around to face the others.

 

         "Err...since it's my room, would it be okay if I just go in alone...and check things out while the rest of you wait...in the kitchen?" Kyungsoo asked his fellow members, who looked a bit taken aback at first - except Jongin - but agreed nonetheless without asking for an explanation. Though the looks on their faces clearly stated that they were surprised and a bit confused as to why they couldn't just all barge in together.

 

After the others had left, Kyungsoo inserted the key, unlocked the door, and quietly slipped into the room, taking a deep breath at the same time, unsure if he was ready to see the picture Jongin had painted for him - if indeed it was true. Preparing himself for the worst case scenario, Kyungsoo moved further into the room toward his bed. Though the curtains were drawn, they were of a rather see-thru material, letting in enough daylight for Kyungsoo to see them clearly.

 

          No, he hadn't been prepared at all!

 

The scene before him shocked him to his very core. But not in the way he'd expected. He'd expected something...wild...sinful...repulsive. The acceptance of a scenario in which three people freely shared their bodies with each other was not something Kyungsoo had been brought up with. In their society, this was not how one was supposed to behave.

 

So, Kyungsoo was thoroughly overwhelmed by the sight of his three fellow members. They seemed to be completely naked underneath the bed cover, judging from the fact that there was clothing, including underwear, scattered across the floor of the adjoining bathroom whose door stood ajar. Kyungsoo could make out Chanyeol's large body in the middle. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were tightly snuggled up against Chanyeol, their heads resting on Chanyeol's chest with their foreheads slightly touching, Chanyeol's arms embracing them even in deep sleep.

 

But what had Kyungsoo shook was not the fact that they were all lying in bed together in such a position. What had him so very shook was how beautiful and serene this scene looked. The gentleness, the peacefulness, the contentment on their faces...the manner in which they clung to each other. Kyungsoo had never thought that such a scene could actually hold such beauty. They really looked as though they belonged to each other.

 

Just looking at them made Kyungsoo want to question the system of beliefs he'd been taught, which meant he would be going against convention and society's beliefs in what a relationship ought to be like. Before stepping inside the room, when he'd considered Jongin could perhaps be right, Kyungsoo had dreaded having to deal with a scenario of the three of them sleeping together. Deep down, he'd condemned such actions, believing there could be no real happiness in such a relationship.

 

But looking at them at that very moment, a Cheshire cat-like smile spreading across his face, Kyungsoo sincerely wished they would prove him wrong. Deciding that this scene - though incredibly sweet in Kyungsoo's eyes - would not go down too well with the others, who weren't prepared for something like this, Kyungsoo quietly retreated and relocked the door from the outside...buying more time for the three of them in their little haven. When they were ready, Kyungsoo was sure they would call out to the other members. Until then, he hoped they enjoyed their time together...alone.

 

Making his way to the kitchen, Kyungsoo informed the others, telling them they needed more time to work things out and that they'd leave them there until they called out to the other members. At the same time, he couldn't stop himself from throwing Jongin a very pointed look, conveying to him that he'd been right. The others seemed to trust Kyungsoo's words and went back to whatever it was they'd been doing. Jongin came up to Kyungsoo and quietly led him away from the others without anyone paying them any attention.

 

          "I was right, wasn't I?" Jongin stated.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment before nodding, a huge grin spreading across and lighting up his entire face.

 

          "Why are you grinning like that, then?" Jongin asked, his expression bewildered.

 

          "Because they're fucking adorable!" Kyungsoo explained before turning on his heels and leaving a very confused Jongin to ponder Kyungsoo's meaning.


	20. Ecstasy

Junmyeon's eyelids felt heavy as he slowly came to. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he tried to get his bearings. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, but something felt different. Something felt...warmer. Then, in the blink of an eye, everything suddenly came back to him.

 

The all too vivid memories of what the three of them had done were replaying in his mind.

          The way Chanyeol had looked at him before he'd first kissed him...

          The rough yet exhilarating feeling of Chanyeol's fingers digging into the back of his neck...

          The delicious feeling of Chanyeol's tongue heatedly sliding against his own...

          The jealousy and arousal he'd felt while watching Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's heated kiss...

          The feeling of Baekhyun's body on top of his own while they kissed passionately...

          The sensation of Chanyeol's lips kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear...

          The completely mindnumbing bliss of what Chanyeol's hands and his mouth had done to him and Baekhyun...a sensation between bliss and torture...heaven and hell. And how good it had felt when Baekhyun had ground his cock against his own while Chanyeol had teased his nipples. Not to mention the naughty tip of Chanyeol's finger going somewhere no one had ever touched him before. Though what Chanyeol had done was somehow twisted, it didn't change the fact that Junmyeon had received the turn-on of his life. Just thinking about it made him hard all over again.

 

The drama that had followed the exhilarating experience hadn't been so great, though. Junmyeon had felt so sad for Baekhyun - and for himself - realizing that the two of them were emotionally invested, whereas Chanyeol had sought satisfaction from having power over them and making them go crazy with lust. They had wanted to love, but Chanyeol's motivation had been purely sexual.

 

And Junmyeon's heart had ached along with Baekhyun's, because just as Baekhyun had, Junmyeon had already fallen for Chanyeol. And to realize he didn't feel the same way about him...hurt deeper than Junmyeon would have guessed. Even though Chanyeol had cried and apologized to the two of them later and had treated them so gently afterward and held them close as they'd snuggled up against each other, the fact of the matter remained that Junmyeon did not know what was in Chanyeol's heart. Did he even feel the slightest emotion of love...or something that could become love? Junmyeon didn't know. And the uncertainty tore holes into his heart...because he was already in too deep...with both of them.

 

Lying with his face resting against Chanyeol's chest now, feeling the softness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles, the warmth of his body beneath his cheek while listening to the rhythm of his heart - the heart he desperately wanted to engrave his name onto - Junmyeon felt both blissful and afraid. He wanted to remain like this for eternity. But how long would it be before Chanyeol pulled even further back from him emotionally? Or did he have a chance...to make him fall for him the way he'd fallen for him?

 

Junmyeon was pulled from his musings when Chanyeol's chest suddenly started to shift a bit beneath his cheek. Junmyeon slowly opened his eyes and gazed directly into Baekhyun's, who seemed to have just opened his eyes as well. They were lying so close together that their foreheads were slightly touching and he could feel Baekhyun's warm breath caressing his face. Even though Junmyeon could smell Baekhyun's not so appealing morning breath, he was so into him that he didn't even mind. Junmyeon moved his head in such a way that his lips effortlessly found Baekhyun's, giving him a sweet little kiss.

 

          "Morning," Junmyeon said softly after he'd pulled away.

 

          "Morning," Baekhyun replied, flushing the most adorable shade of pink Junmyeon had ever seen as he shyly smiled at Junmyeon.

 

          "Don't I get a kiss as well?" Chanyeol's deep, sexy voice rumbled in Junmyeon's ear as Chanyeol looked down at both of them in turn and cutely pouted before puckering his lips.

 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun both giggled in response. But the giggling swiftly abated as the sweetness of the moment passed...the atmosphere turning sensual as Chanyeol first claimed Junmyeon's and then Baekhyun's mouths, his deep kisses turning lustful much quicker than either of them had anticipated. In a matter of seconds, the three of them were furiously making out with each other...the kisses between Junmyeon and Baekhyun just as fiery. After what had happened the night before, they'd just hopped into bed and had slept. They hadn't even entertained any thoughts of going any further in their 'relationship'. So it hadn't mattered that all three of them weren't wearing even a single shred of clothing.

 

          It mattered now!

 

And though warning bells the size of the Eiffel tower shrilly went off inside Junmyeon's head, screaming at him not to go any further with someone whose affections he was unsure of, Junmyeon was too enthralled to hear them. Even if he ended up regretting this moment forever, there was no chance in _hell_  Junmyeon would willingly walk away from this.

 

Junmyeon felt his erection press against Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol must have felt it, too. While Chanyeol was hungrily kissing Baekhyun, his hand reached down and started stroking Junmyeon's hard cock. Junmyeon groaned, his body automatically leaning toward Chanyeol's hand to move even closer, giving Chanyeol better access. Junmyeon could hear Baekhyun panting and moaning as well and realized that Chanyeol must be stroking both of their dicks at the same time.

 

Chanyeol moved away from Baekhyun's mouth and claimed Junmyeon's, his tongue powerfully stroking against his hyung's, making Junmyeon even harder just from his kiss. Eventually pulling his mouth away, his lips moved to Junmyeon's ear instead. Baekhyun used his chance and hungrily started kissing Junmyeon, then sucking on Junmyeon's bottom lip in between moans as Chanyeol's hand around Baekhyun's throbbing cock moved faster. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were panting and moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues melding, their dicks throbbing and twitching. Chanyeol's tongue suddenly dipped deep into Junmyeon's ear, making his back arch and a loud moan escape Junmyeon.

 

          "Shh, Myeonnie...we can't let the others hear us, now can we," Chanyeol whispered into Junmyeon's ear, continuing to dip his tongue in while Junmyeon squirmed and tried to contain his moans. Chanyeol's wet tongue in his ear, his low whispering, and the use of banmal as he'd spoken informally even though he was younger than him were turning Junmyeon on like crazy.

 

Chanyeol suddenly pulled away from Junmyeon and Baekhyun and rearranged their positions on the bed, placing Junmyeon on his back in the middle while Chanyeol and Baekhyun hovered above him.

 

           "Let's show our leader-nim how much we appreciate him," he spoke to Baekhyun in a low, sexy voice, making Junmyeon's stomach tighten and his cock twitch in response. 'What exactly did he mean by that?' Junmyeon wondered.

 

As Junmyeon watched the two of them from beneath, Chanyeol stretched out a hand, grabbed Baekhyun's beautiful, long, and slender fingers and brought them to his own mouth. Then he seductively parted his lips, slowly pushed Baekhyun's forefinger and middle finger into his mouth, and started sucking on them; then he added two of his own and made them all wet.

 

Pulling his own fingers out of his mouth, he moved to Junmyeon's legs and spread them before gently pulling his buttocks apart. Junmyeon flinched when Chanyeol's wet fingers found their way to Junmyeon's little hole. After gently rubbing against the outer rim, one of his fingers slowly pushed inside the tight hole. Junmyeon's back lifted off the mattress, a moan escaping his throat. Chanyeol waited a few moments before carefully pulling it almost all the way out and then pushing it back in as far as it would go. Junmyeon had never felt anything like it. He was already on fire, the sensation of Chanyeol's warm finger moving inside his hole making him crazy with need.

 

Chanyeol's other hand pulled Baekhyun's fingers out of his mouth. Retracting his finger from Junmyeon's entrance, he reached out with the hand that had just fingered Junmyeon, grabbed Baekhyun's wet fingers and guided them to Junmyeon's hole.

 

          "Here...put in a finger," he instructed Baekhyun, who still seemed a bit unsure about whether or not he should. "Don't worry...he'll like it...you have really long fingers," Chanyeol said softly.

 

Baekhyun leaned down further and slowly pushed his forefinger into Junmyeon's hole, making a moan escape Junmyeon that was soon caught by Chanyeol's mouth as he kissed him. Pulling slightly back, he further instructed Baekhyun.

 

          "Now carefully move it...in...and...out...in...out...good," he said while Junmyeon was doing his best not to cry out with pleasure from being fucked by Baekhyun's long finger. After a minute of this, Chanyeol told Baekhyun to add the other wet finger. Baekhyun did, now repeatedly pushing two of his long fingers inside and pulling them out again almost entirely, making Junmyeon want to thrust forward onto Baekhyun's fingers.

 

Lastly, Chanyeol told Baekhyun to start scissoring his fingers inside Junmyeon to make his hole nice and loose. Baekhyun complied...Junmyeon had the impression he was rather enjoying doing this to Junmyeon...making him continuously squirm and moan into Chanyeol's mouth. When Baekhyun had scissored his fingers a few times, Chanyeol's hand moved back to Junmyeon's entrance and he added a finger to Baekhyun's two, and then another, their conjoined fingers now slowly fucking Junmyeon who suddenly couldn't take it anymore and came without warning, his semen squirting onto his stomach and chest while his whole body trembled and his toes curled.

 

          "That's too bad for you...," Chanyeol whispered into Junmyeon's ear, "because we're not done with you yet." Junmyeon's cock twitched at Chanyeol's words, already starting to get hard again, though Junmyeon wouldn't have thought it possible so soon after having come.

 

Chanyeol reached over to Baekhyun and took his dick in his hand while running his thumb over the slit. Junmyeon noticed that Baekhyun's knees nearly buckled as Chanyeol continued to stroke Baekhyun's cock, slicking it up with Baekhyun's own precum to glide over it faster. Chanyeol swallowed Baekhyun's loud moans with his kisses. After a short while, he pulled away.

 

          "Junmyeon's waiting for you, Baek...come on...fuck him," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear before his tongue lightly licked the rim of his ear.

 

Baekhyun, who seemed to be doing this for the first time, moved between Junmyeon's legs and looked down at him with a mixture of lust and uncertainty. Junmyeon met and held his gaze before nodding, letting him know that he wanted Baekhyun inside of him. Baekhyun positioned the tip of his cock at Junmyeon's opening and slowly pushed inside, making Junmyeon cry out a bit because of the tightness. Baekhyun pushed all the way in and waited for Junmyeon's hole to stretch enough for him to move.

 

Tightly grabbing Junmyeon's buttocks, Baekhyun lifted him a bit and then started to move...pushing inside him slowly at first but soon picking up his pace, seemingly driven by sheer lust. Junmyeon could see it in his clouded eyes, which seemed to have lost their focus. Baekhyun and Junmyeon soon started to move in harmony together, Baekhyun thrusting into Junmyeon, who met his thrust, both of them moaning while Chanyeol kissed both of them, trying to muffle their loud voices. Baekhyun continued to thrust deep inside Junmyeon, who was beginning to feel a building of pressure. It wouldn't take much longer for him to come, Junmyeon realized just as Baekhyun surprised him.

 

          "Sorry...hyung...I can't...hold...on...any...longerrrr," Baekhyun growled. By the time he'd uttered the last syllable, Baekhyun's cock had thickened inside Junmyeon's hole before finally releasing warm cum into Junmyeon's ass.

 

Baekhyun's body rocked with the force of his release, finally collapsing on top of Junmyeon, his cock still inside of him. Junmyeon gently lifted Baekhyun's head off of his shoulder and kissed him, first sweetly, then hungrily as he was still aroused, not having found his own release yet. Chanyeol seemed to sense Junmyeon's growing hunger and gently pried Baekhyun off of Junmyeon, carefully pulling his dick out for him because Baekhyun seemed unable to move anymore...he seemed completely spent.

 

Laying Baekhyun down next to Junmyeon, Chanyeol moved between Junmyeon's legs and put the tip of his very large and thick cock against Junmyeon's now extremely wet hole, teasing him a bit by pushing it inside only for a bit and pulling it back out. After a minute, he pushed his erection all the way in and bent down to Junmyeon, kissing him deeply and just as hungrily as Junmyeon was kissing him, their tongues battling furiously while Chanyeol slowly started to move inside of him.

 

Pulling back from their kiss, Chanyeol lifted Junmyeon's legs and placed them on his shoulders, gently kissing the hollow of one of Junmyeon's knees before pulling his erection out nearly all the way and then slowly pushing deeply into Junmyeon's hole. Junmyeon could feel Chanyeol's very large cock fill him completely, the sensation almost too much for him.

 

          "Aahh, Myeonnie...you're so tight, baby," Chanyeol breathed, his eyes clouding over with lust. "Aaah...why...are...you...so...fucking...tight?...I love it..."

 

Hearing Chanyeol call him 'baby' made Junmyeon's heart soar as much as Chanyeol's cock inside of him made him tremble. Chanyeol pulled out again and pushed back in, his speed slowly increasing. Baekhyun, who was just lying there watching Chanyeol fuck Junmyeon, seemed to have decided that he didn't want to be left out. Trying to muffle Junmyeon's increasingly loud screams of pleasure, Baekhyun clamped his hand down over Junmyeon's mouth, at the same time adding to his screams as he started sucking on one of his nipples, his body being rocked along with Junmyeon's as Chanyeol repeatedly slammed his dick into Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon was totally wrecked, Chanyeol's long and thick cock hitting his prostate with every powerful thrust while Baekhyun's hot mouth on him, and his tongue circling his nipple, did things to him he couldn't have put into words. The pressure kept building and building until Junmyeon couldn't take it anymore, finally spilling onto his own chest and against Baekhyun's face. The muscles in his butt contracted, tightly squeezing Chanyeol's cock and making his dongsaeng come inside him, his warm sperm flowing through Junmyeon's hole. As Junmyeon's body rode the waves of his orgasm, his screams of ecstasy were drowned out by Baekhyun's hand on his mouth.

 

Chanyeol collapsed on top of Junmyeon without pulling out of him. Reaching for Baekhyun, he pulled him closer to Junmyeon and himself, so that the three of them were head to head, and started to gently kiss both of them on their lips, cheeks, noses, and finally their eyelids before letting his head drop onto Junmyeon's shoulder, completely exhausted. The three of them remained like that in silence, completely overwhelmed...a warm feeling spreading through them that had nothing to do with having physically overexerted themselves.


	21. The 'Morning' After

Baekhyun's body felt completely boneless, and his heart felt...strange. Too exhausted to even move a muscle, his head was still resting on top of Junmyeon's chest only inches away from Chanyeol's, who seemed spent. It had been the first time Baekhyun had had sex - if he didn't count the experience of the previous night when they hadn't gone all the way.

 

It had been his very first time to actually...make love to someone...to penetrate. And though he'd felt very nervous about not doing it right, he and Junmyeon had quickly started to move well together. They had clicked...and Baekhyun had seen and heard that Junmyeon had liked Baekhyun moving inside of him. Just as Baekhyun had liked the feeling of making love to Junmyeon.

 

He'd never thought that he'd ever experience that kind of intimacy with Junmyeon - not if someone had asked him a few days before. He would have laughed at the thought of doing something like this with Junmyeon. He wasn't laughing anymore. He'd really, really loved the feeling of being inside of him. So much so that he hadn't been able to contain his excitement and had come too early to fully satisfy Junmyeon...something Baekhyun felt a bit embarrassed about. He would have liked to be able to hold back long enough to see Junmyeon's expression when he came, knowing that he was the one who had made him lose control like that.

 

But sadly, it had been Chanyeol who had made those exquisite cries and moans escape Junmyeon's throat. On top of that, Baekhyun hadn't quite known how to feel when he'd watched Chanyeol pound into Junmyeon...a bit jealous, perhaps. Jealous that _he_ wasn't the one Chanyeol was making cry out like that. And also jealous that _he_ wasn't the one responsible for Junmyeon's wild moaning and for making him come.

 

Things were more complicated - at least emotionally - than Baekhyun had thought they would be. And though he was content at the moment after having experienced an encounter that would probably make him blush every time when he thought about the things the three of them had done, he couldn't deny the fact that his emotional state had become very complicated. He didn't know what to feel anymore. And after the deed had been done, Baekhyun suddenly felt very shy towards both of them and didn't quite know what to say or do in their presence...so he just remained silent and pretended to be asleep.

 

While lying there, he couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for the three of them. Had this been a beginning of something...more? How would things between them progress? Were they...dating? Or had this perhaps merely been a one-time thing? His heart sank at the thought. Though he was really embarrassed about the things they'd done and couldn't quite get rid of his post-coital bashfulness, he didn't want this to stop - ever. Although this experience had walked the line between love and sin, and though there was also jealousy involved, Baekhyun didn't want this to have been a one-time thing...he didn't want this to be over. But how could he ask them to define what _this_ had been...what they were to each other? He didn't have the courage.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, one of the others finally showed signs of life. Chanyeol lifted himself off of Junmyeon on his arms and moaned a bit before finally pulling his member out of Junmyeon, where it had remained the entire time since Chanyeol had collapsed on top of him. Junmyeon moaned as well...a sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. Chanyeol sat back a bit and looked down at Junmyeon and Baekhyun, who now both looked up at him...waiting. Chanyeol ran his hand through his tousled hair, a faint blush appearing at the tips of his ears. It seemed Baekhyun was not the only one to feel embarrassed in the aftermath of their heated experience.

 

          "Err...we should probably...wash up and then...get out of here," Chanyeol muttered in a quiet voice.

 

Baekhyun's mind involuntarily painted a scenario in which Chanyeol completely bailed on them by chalking this experience up to hormones and having been locked up together. He was suddenly afraid Chanyeol's 'get out of here' entailed going separate ways without having defined their relationship - if it was even any kind of relationship in Chanyeol's eyes. Baekhyun still couldn't tell whether or not Chanyeol was even the slightest bit interested in Baekhyun or Junmyeon romantically. And he desperately needed to know what Chanyeol felt for the two of them. Be that as it may, he lacked the courage to outright ask him about it.

 

Junmyeon, however, seemed to be braver.

 

          "You're right, we need to get cleaned up," he replied in a calm, low voice before adding, "and then we need to talk."


	22. Beginnings

Chanyeol gulped, suddenly nervous. Junmyeon's words and the look in Baekhyun's eyes clearly translated to 'What-are-we?' talk. They wanted to define what was happening between them. How the fuck should Chanyeol know? He couldn't give them what they wanted...he didn't know, himself. It would have been so easy if he could have told them the things they wanted to hear...

 

          ...that he was in love with them...

          ...that he wanted to be with them...

          ...that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them...

          ...because he couldn't live without them...

 

In short, everything one wanted to hear from one's life partner. That would imply that they were dating, though. Had they started dating? All three of them? How did that even work? Or had it just been fucking good sex? Chanyeol had no answers. Was he attracted to them? Yes. Did he feel excited about being with them? Yes. Did they turn him on like crazy? Yes. Did he like what the two of them did to him? Yes. Did he want to keep sleeping with them? Hell yes.

 

          But did that mean they were in more than a sexual relationship?

 

Chanyeol had no answers to give them. He still didn't know his own heart. Maybe something was wrong with him. Why was he so fucking callous? And what should he tell them when he had no answers to give?

 

          "Okay, we'll talk," was all he offered Junmyeon in response before turning on his heels and heading into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping Junmyeon and Baekhyun had not heard the slight tremor of nervousness in his voice.

 

Junmyeon, instead of waiting for Chanyeol to shower and return, seemed to have decided to follow him into the bathroom - limping a bit - an apprehensive Baekhyun trailing after him. Chanyeol threw both of them an incredulous look.

 

          "What...you want to shower together now?" Chanyeol asked, very much on edge, feeling cornered...their expectant gazes resting on him...waiting for answers he didn't have.

 

          "I just decided...why wait to have our talk when we can just as well talk about it in the shower? There's enough room for all of us, after all," Junmyeon said in a tone of voice that very much reminded Chanyeol of the one he used when dealing with Exo's official business.

 

Chanyeol wasn't talking to Junmyeon, but to Suho. His hyung's face was closed off, not displaying his emotions. It seemed Junmyeon knew him better than Chanyeol had guessed. He'd obviously sensed Chanyeol's reluctance to have that heartfelt talk...which meant he already suspected that Chanyeol's answer wouldn't be a favorable one in Junmyeon's eyes. And it seemed Junmyeon had decided he'd rather get it over with sooner than later.

 

          "Fine," Chanyeol replied in a tight voice.

 

          "Fine," Junmyeon echoed him.

 

          "Fine," Baekhyun added in a small voice.

 

Chanyeol turned on the warm water in the shower, stepped inside, and started to shampoo his hair and wash his body. Junmyeon and Baekhyun followed, squeezing in beside Chanyeol. They did, indeed, all fit. But it was a bit cramped. Junmyeon and Baekhyun started to wash the traces of all they'd done from their bodies.

 

          "So," Junmyeon addressed Chanyeol matter-of-factly, "Let's hear it, then."

 

          "Hear what?" Chanyeol asked though he was sure he knew what Junmyeon meant. Only, he wasn't quite ready to answer.

 

          "How you only wanted to have fun," Junmyeon challenged, his voice cold and businesslike, yet his eyes silently shooting daggers at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had never seen such an enraged look in Junmyeon's eyes. It seemed his hyung was emotionally so raw that he was trying - yet failing - to mask his true feelings with a show of indifference. But his anger clearly shone in his eyes. He looked like a jilted lover who was desperately trying to hold on to his partner while not wanting to show the hurt he felt. At least, that was what it seemed like to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol started getting angry now, as well, because of Junmyeon's accusation...he was accusing him of sleeping with them when he didn't have feelings for them, when Chanyeol, himself, didn't even know how he felt. If he'd been absolutely certain that he felt nothing for them and had still slept with them, then Junmyeon's accusation would have been deserved. But it hadn't been like that. He hadn't deliberately used them for sex, he just hadn't been able to help himself. Yes, once again he'd started it...his increasingly heated kisses had led to everything that had followed. So, technically, it had been his doing. But he hadn't planned it, it had just happened.

 

          "Who said I only wanted to have fun?" Chanyeol challenged.

 

          "Your eyes, Chanyeol," Junmyeon answered. "The look in your eyes...the panic...when I told you we needed to talk. The expression that would never have appeared if you hadn't been dreading the answer you would give...Which tells me that your intentions weren't honorable when you started what you started," Junmyeon's voice could no longer contain the anger he'd tried to suppress.

 

          "Because you knew...you knew that I...how I...feel...about you," Junmyeon's anger finally got the better of him and he actually balled his hands into fists and started to pound against Chanyeol's chest, though his attempts were so weak that Chanyeol hardly even felt it.

 

          "So if you knew...you shouldn't have...shouldn't have slept with me and make me...feel...the way I did," Junmyeon finished weakly, his voice breaking and tears coming into his eyes. Chanyeol felt the guilt inside of him grow. Junmyeon was right, he should have restrained himself from sleeping with them when he didn't even know how he felt about them. They weren't strangers he'd picked up in a bar, after all. They were his family. So he should have thought before he acted, knowing that they were emotionally invested.

 

          "You're right...I'm sorry, hyung," Chanyeol caught his wrists, stopping Junmyeon from further hitting him, and then tightly hugged him against his chest. "I'm not saying that...that I don't want a...relationship. And I didn't just...use...the two of you for sex...But I just...don't know what I really...feel...for you," Chanyeol softly spoke while rubbing Junmyeon's back and looking at Baekhyun, who stood next to them looking as if he was going to start crying as well.

 

          "I'm sorry that...I can't offer you more...I don't know why I'm like this, either," Chanyeol said, gazing into Baekhyun's eyes, begging him to understand that he wasn't doing this on purpose...that he wasn't deliberately trying to hurt them.

 

          "So...does the fact that I don't know...my own feelings...mean that we can't see each other? I never said...that I didn't want to...date. Can't we perhaps...try?" Chanyeol proposed. "Can't I go on dates with you...until we figure this out?"

 

          "And what happens when...when after being together countless times...you decide you just can't...love...us? Do you think we could take it...after all that?...Don't you think we'd be in way too deep?" Junmyeon whispered against Chanyeol's bare chest, his lips gently brushing against his skin while he talked, though Chanyeol could have sworn Junmyeon had covertly kissed his chest a few times...stealing as many moments with Chanyeol as he could. Chanyeol felt a small ache in his heart.

 

          "Does that mean...you don't want to...be with me?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly. Suddenly he was afraid of the answer.

 

Junmyeon was silent for a long, long moment. Baekhyun hadn't spoken either. In fact, he hadn't uttered one word since they'd stepped into the shower.

 

          "I guess I'm already screwed," Junmyeon whispered against Chanyeol's chest.

 

          "What does that mean?" Chanyeol asked him softly.

 

          "It means...I'm already yours...and I'll take...what I can get," Junmyeon muttered before his lips started moving across Chanyeol's chest, gently planting kisses on Chanyeol's soft skin.

 

Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, silently waiting for his answer. Baekhyun looked at him for a long moment, then slowly nodded, a single tear lonely sliding down his cheek and falling out of sight. Chanyeol reached over, gently pulled Baekhyun closer to him and Junmyeon, and put one of his arms around him while holding Junmyeon in the other.

 

          "Then it begins," Chanyeol whispered before alternately kissing Junmyeon and Beakhyun underneath the warm, soft spray of water.


	23. Stolen Touches

Junmyeon's alarm went off at 3:30 in the morning. Totally exhausted, he stretched while yawning widely. It was the second morning after Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol had officially started to date. Junmyeon's heart soared as he thought about the three of them kissing underneath the warm water. They hadn't done anything but kiss in the shower...but those kisses had been so intimate in that moment...Junmyeon hadn't needed anything else. After getting out of the shower, they'd gotten dressed - Junmyeon and Baekhyun stuffing their soiled briefs into their jeans pockets - and had called out to the other members to let them out.

 

Kyungsoo had unlocked the door for them and waited outside for them to leave. When Junmyeon had walked passed him, he'd caught Kyungsoo's wide grin just before Kyungsoo hid it, a blank look replacing it a second later. Junmyeon wondered what Kyungsoo had been grinning about and why he hadn't even asked them if they'd resolved their issues before unlocking the door. But Junmyeon hadn't been curious enough to ask him about it. Besides, he'd wanted to finally return to his room...to have some time alone to think about everything that had happened.

 

When the three of them had reached the doors to their own rooms, separated by only a few yards within the same hall, they'd swiftly thrown each other pointed glances before going their separate ways. Whenever they'd seen each other afterward...at dinner...at dance practice...they'd had to pretend to be nothing more than brothers in front of the other members, so there hadn't been any further opportunities for them to meet or even steal secret kisses in passing.

 

Which was why Junmyeon was already feeling the weight of being in a secret relationship, his heart yearning to have them near, to kiss them, touch them, hold them in his arms - all of which he couldn't do because no one could ever find out. It would be the next scandal. And Exo had already had enough of those to last them for a lifetime. But, oh, he really missed them...missed them even though he saw them every single day! And, how he wished he could just not care about what anyone else thought and just go up to them and kiss them in front of everyone.

 

But, of course, Junmyeon couldn't do that. He could only watch them with a carefully controlled expression that didn't give away how he really felt about them, how much he longed for them. And it seemed to have worked. Noone appeared to have noticed that there was something going on between them - well, Kyungsoo tended to grin at him of late and Jongin gave him weird looks...but he was sure they couldn't know...it must be something else, though Junmyeon had no idea what that was about.

 

Even the choreographer seemed to suspect nothing, although he'd been very surprised at their change of attitude during dance practice when they'd performed their dance figure a bit too convincingly. That had been the happiest moment for Junmyeon since they'd left Kyungsoo's room that day. He'd been able to freely look at them and express his love and longing for them without having to worry about being found out.

 

Finally getting out of bed, Junmyeon hurried to freshen up and get dressed. The time had come for them to perform their first comeback stage in Japan, and the plane left earlier than they were accustomed to. He hadn't been up this early for a flight in a long time...or perhaps ever. Junmyeon grabbed his already packed suitcase from the corner of his room, took his cell phone, his black face mask, and his wallet from the bedside table and left his room to meet the others at the cars that would take them to the airport. There was no time for breakfast, but he was sure his stomach couldn't have handled eating at this early hour of the morning anyway. They would eat once they arrived in Japan.

 

Two shiny, black SUVvans were waiting for the nine of them at the sublevel parking garage. Everybody else had already gotten in the cars, and their manager swiftly ushered Junmyeon to one of the vans, taking his luggage from him to place it in the trunk with the rest of the suitcases. Junmyeon followed the manager's directions to the waiting car and took his spot on the remaining empty seat, which happened to be in the second row, the one farthest back...between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He thought he detected the faintest grins on both of their faces when Junmyeon plumped himself down in the seat between them. Had they somehow planned this?

 

Junmyeon couldn't help but grin a bit, himself. He was totally thrilled about sitting between them, finally so close to them once more. In the row of seats in front of them sat Jongdae and Minseok, the two of them talking animatedly - actually Jongdae talked and Minseok listened. The door of the van was pulled closed, and the driver started to carefully navigate the dark roads, which were pretty empty at this hour of the morning.

 

Jongdae's habitually loud noise drowned out everything else in the car and provided the perfect cover - since no one would be paying attention to the three of them on the back seat. Junmyeon's hands reached for Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's at the same moment that the two of their hands reached for his. Their hands intertwined, the strength and warmth of the other two's firm grips making Junmyeon's heart beat faster.

 

Junmyeon couldn't keep his fingers still, couldn't stop his thumbs from gently brushing against their skin, needing to feel more than just the simple connection of their flesh. Oh, how he'd missed feeling their warmth. Junmyeon was happy...and sad the next moment when he realized that the ride was already over. They'd arrived at the airport much faster than Junmyeon had expected. Or perhaps the time had just flown by because he'd enjoyed this stolen moment, this feeling of intimacy, so much.

 

Full of regret, Junmyeon swiftly pulled his hands free from the others' - after one last affectionate brush of his thumbs across their skin - and they got off of the van. The early morning air was cool but Junmyeon suddenly felt pleasantly warm. It had been so long...too long...since they'd last touched. Meeting up with Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Sehun, who'd ridden in the other car, all nine of them made their way to the airport's main entrance.

 

Junmyeon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the vast number of fans crowded around the entrance waiting for Exo's arrival even though it was so early in the morning. He should have anticipated that they would come to see them and cheer them on for their Japanese comeback. And Junmyeon was once again grateful for their love and support, though he sincerely wished that some of them would think twice about coming up to them so close and shoving their cell phones nearly right up into their faces. Of course, he understood their excitement and their heartfelt wish to be close to them. But at this hour, when they were all tired, it was a bit too much.

 

Baekhyun, in particular, seemed to be more tired and stressed than any of the others. He looked dead on his feet, and Junmyeon couldn't help but walk next to him, guiding him along with his hand on his back. No one would suspect anything because of this innocent looking touch. Junmyeon was helping one of his members as the group's leader, nothing more. And for the next few moments, Junmyeon thoroughly enjoyed the veiled touch. Chanyeol, instead of touching Baekhyun, seemed content with activating the Chan wall, walking closely ahead of Baekhyun while Junmyeon and Baekhyun trailed behind him.

 

When they'd finally boarded the plane, the three of them regretfully made their way to their separate seats. As Junmyeon watched them walk away from him, he once again wished that he could just openly tell the world about the two men who had walked into his heart...


	24. First Date

After settling down for a few hours at their hotel in Tokyo, where all of them just disappeared into their rooms to get as much sleep as possible before they needed to head out to their next schedule - a morning tv show - the nine of them met for a quick breakfast and headed out to the station. Junmyeon couldn't help but steal glances at Chanyeol and Baekhyun every once in a while when no one else was watching.

 

On the show, they introduced themselves to the mc and the audience. After performing their new song, they were interviewed. While most of the members hesitantly spoke in more or less broken Japanese, Chanyeol had a long conversation in Japanese with the mc without having any problems in communicating, and Junmyeon couldn't help but be impressed by how good Chanyeol's Japanese had become. He must have worked really hard on it after dance practice and other schedules. Junmyeon felt a surge of pride. That was _his_ man - well, _one_ of his men to be precise - Junmyeon thought territorially, a large grin appearing on his face. He hoped nobody noticed that he was grinning like a fool without any apparent reason.

 

When they'd finished their schedule they went on to the next, and so on, and so on, until they were finally free to use the rest of their day as they pleased. By that time it was already past 9 o'clock in the evening. While most of the other members went out to have dinner together in a fancy restaurant that was famous for its sushi, Junmyeon had deliberately stayed behind, using the excuse that he was too tired. Even though he loved sushi, and though he hadn't had a chance to tell Baekhyun or Chanyeol that he hoped to see them that evening, he'd crossed his fingers that they would also stay behind.

 

So, he was very pleasantly surprised when the two of them knocked on his door twenty minutes after the others had all left and told him that they wanted to go on a date - their first date ever. Junmyeon was beyond excited. Sure, they'd already slept together...but this was their first real date! And it was the perfect time. All of the other members, the manager, and the accompanying staff had left for dinner together, and no one would be looking for them for the rest of the night because they'd all said they'd go to bed early. Which meant, they had the whole night to themselves.

 

The three of them got ready, put on large, baggy hoodies, which they pulled low into their faces, and clandestinely left through the back door of the hotel, though it was an entrance reserved for staff. Feeling elated that no one had spotted them leave and they didn't have to worry about being caught on someone's fancam while sneaking out of the hotel together, they made their way through the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the liberty that came from no one realizing who they were. Personal freedom had become a rare commodity since they'd debuted...a luxury item.

 

They spent the next hour walking around a large night market, buying delicious street food from vendors who were middle-aged or older - lessening the chances of being recognized - and had a great time together trying food they'd never had before, though some of it was a bit too exotic for Junmyeon's taste. When it had started to get rather cold - it was only the beginning of February after all - the three of them decided to go to a karaoke establishment and spend some time there out of the cold. None of them wanted to head back to the hotel yet, where they would have to return to reality...to the necessity of keeping their relationship secret from everyone else.

 

After Chanyeol quickly used his cell to search the net for locations of karaoke establishments and read about their offers and their terms and conditions, they settled on one that didn't require registration - they didn't want to leave traces by showing ID - and headed toward the establishment they'd chosen. Though it didn't require registration and there were no cameras installed throughout the venue, the place was by no means shabby, as one might have expected. On the contrary, it was a rather nice place.

 

The three of them were relieved to see that the receptionist was an older man, probably in his fifties, who didn't seem to pay them any special attention. Junmyeon quickly booked the room for three hours while the other two waited further back, and they headed to the room they'd been given. After settling down, they decided to order some food and soju - calling the reception directly from the phone in their room to put in the order - and then studied the song catalog while they waited.

 

After their food and drinks arrived, they ate and drank a bit and then finally started with the actual karaoke part of the evening, selecting songs they could all sing together so that no one was left out and had to wait. They spent the next hour happily singing at the top of their lungs while moving along to the rhythm - or just plainly shuffling their feet and flapping their arms like crazy as if they'd never received a single dance lesson in their lives. As if they all felt the same unspoken need to keep touching, the three of them continuously huddled together - though there was more than enough room for them to spread out and stand comfortably.

 

When they'd sung and jumped around so much that they were all a bit tired and out of breath, the three of them plumped themselves down on the large, sofa-like cushioned benches in the corner of the room and each had a shot of soju. They quickly downed the drink, and Chanyeol - being the maknae among the three of them - refilled Junmyeon's and then Baekhyun's shot glasses, his other hand respectfully held against his heart, and then refilled his own. After quickly downing the second shot of soju, the three of them leaned back in their seats and remained in that position for several minutes while catching their breaths. Thank God they didn't have any schedules the next morning, Junmyeon thought. He wasn't sure his voice would be okay after all the loud singing and even bellowing they'd just done.

 

Feeling hungry again after all the exertion, Junmyeon grabbed one of the bite-size appetizers they'd ordered before but hadn't yet finished and popped it in his mouth. Being just as hungry, the others did the same until they were down to the last two. After quickly looking at Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Baekhyun's hand darted to the plate with the appetizers. But Chanyeol, who'd been faster and had obviously anticipated Baekhyun's move, had quickly cupped his hand over the two remaining appetizers.

 

          "Who says _you_ should get one of the two?" Chanyeol asked calmly, one of his eyebrows raised as he gazed at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun's expression was priceless, consternation written all over his face before he caught himself and apparently decided to change tactics, his bottom lip suddenly forming into the cutest little pout Junmyeon had ever seen. Chanyeol and Junmyeon laughed.

 

          "Ande...," Chanyeol said, "that's not gonna work on me."

 

Baekhyun's pout turned into a frown.

 

          'How could he possibly be any cuter?' Junmyeon thought.

 

          "What, then?" Baekhyun asked, exasperated, "Should we play stone paper scissors?"

 

          "Ani,...no stone paper scissors," Chanyeol replied, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face. "If you want one I'll give you one...but it requires payment," Chanyeol said, his low voice suddenly challenging and incredibly seductive.

 

Once again, Chanyeol had managed to completely change the atmosphere from lighthearted to dangerously sexually charged in the space of a few seconds. And though Junmyeon somewhat dreaded what Chanyeol might get up to at a public establishment when he was sexually aroused - from what Junmyeon had previously witnessed, he tended to walk a bit on the wild side - the other part of Junmyeon that had continuously hungered for his touch for the last couple of days couldn't help but feel a thrill at hearing Chanyeol's words.


	25. Naughty

Baekhyun couldn't believe Chanyeol was actually teasing him with the appetizers. He'd known Baekhyun long enough now to know that one just didn't mess with Baekhyun's food! But the moment those naughty words had left Chanyeol's mouth, Baekhyun's feeling of irritation had quickly changed to one of excitement...which he'd felt deep down. Actually, the words by themselves hadn't really been naughty, but his meaning behind them had been pretty clear. At least Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol was having some pretty wild ideas about how he was going to make Baekhyun pay for the appetizers.

 

          "Now, don't look at me like that," Chanyeol said innocently, "I was just going to suggest that you kiss me...nothing more. And definitely not what you're obviously thinking right now," Chanyeol assured him.

 

Baekhyun looked over at Junmyeon, whose eyes held the same expression Baekhyun's must have shown. Clearly... _very_ clearly Junmyeon didn't believe Chanyeol's show of innocence either, which was not only evident by his expression but also by the fact that he was now clutching his folded Jacket in his lap...evidently trying to hide his reaction to Chanyeol's words.

 

Chanyeol's gaze followed Baekhyun's, coming to rest on Junmyeon's covered crotch, a wicked smile appearing on his face. Baekhyun gulped. He just knew Chanyeol was up to no good. He seemed to turn into a completely different person whenever he was aroused. The happy virus everybody knew, including Baekhyun, obviously was _not_ the only side there was to Chanyeol.

 

There seemed to be a completely different side to him...a sexually rather aggressive side that Baekhyun didn't know how to deal with. As much as it totally turned him on, he had to admit that he was also afraid of it. But not because he thought Chanyeol would do something he wouldn't like...but because Baekhyun knew Chanyeol already had so much power over him that Baekhyun would do anything Chanyeol wanted. Like doing something he shouldn't at a public place as a public figure. And that scared the shit out of him. And judging from Junmyeon's facial expression he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

 

          "So...," Chanyeol picked up the plate with the two appetizers, got up, and walked over to both of them, who were sitting side by side across from where Chanyeol had just sat, "...I have two appetizers...and there are two of you. One for each, right?"

 

He then pushed the table that stood in front of them back so that he could kneel in front of both of them. Holding up the plate, he said:

 

           "You can each have one...which I'll feed you...but after that, you'll have to do something for me."

 

Baekhyun's cock twitched in his pants, the pants that were beginning to become too tight.

 

          "I...I think I'll pass...," Baekhyun stuttered, "I...don't...want the appetizers...anymore. You can have them."

 

          "Is that really what you want?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly stretching up to reach Baekhyun and plant a kiss on his lips. The soft touch was already making Baekhyun weak. How the hell did he do it, Baekhyun wondered. He wasn't playing fair...at all!

 

Chanyeol seemed to have felt Baekhyun's resolve melt and quickly deepened the kiss. He appeared to know he'd already completely gotten to him. Pulling back, he took an appetizer from the plate and offered it to Baekhyun, who parted his lips without thinking - he'd stopped thinking right after the kiss. Chanyeol leisurely slid the appetizer and the tips of his thumb and forefinger into Baekhyun's mouth and pulled them out extremely slowly, long after Baekhyun had already taken the appetizer from his fingers, the look in his eyes sexy and teasing. Baekhyun got harder.

 

Chanyeol took the second appetizer and fed it to Junmyeon in the same way. After waiting for them to finish chewing while setting the plate to the side, Chanyeol wordlessly started adjusting their positions on the cushioned bench, placing Baekhyun and Junmyeon so close to each other that there was no space left between them.

 

          "Now it's my turn. I want you to close your eyes...and relax...and let me do...what I want," Chanyeol said in a low, raspy voice that sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

 

Baekhyun turned his head toward Junmyeon, who had already started to close his eyes, and shut his eyes as well.

 

          "Keep your eyes closed," Chanyeol whispered softly.

 

Baekhyun could hear the sound of a zipper being opened right next to him a few moments before he felt his own zipper being unfastened. When he'd heard the very first sound of a zipper being unzipped, Baekhyun's heart had already started beating frantically. A moment later, his mouth went dry and his dick turned painfully hard as Chanyeol gently freed his throbbing cock from his briefs.

 

Waiting with bated breath, feeling a breeze of cold air caress his now exposed member and not daring to open his eyes, the suspense almost killed him...but not nearly as much as the sudden sensation of Chanyeol's wet, hot mouth closing around his length, taking him in entirely, and then sliding up and down. Immediately, Baekhyun's back and buttocks arched off of the bench, his cock and the muscles in his butt twitching uncontrollably while wild moans escaped his mouth. He could hear his own desperate, needy voice, his ever louder growing cries escaping uninhibited as Chanyeol made a complete mess of him.

 

Chanyeol moved his mouth from Baekhyun's cock and leaned to the side a bit to go down on Junmyeon, which Baekhyun knew even with closed eyes because Junmyeon had suddenly started to moan like crazy. Baekhyun couldn't help himself, curiosity making him open his eyes to observe what Chanyeol was doing to Junmyeon. He immediately started to get even harder - which he hadn't thought possible. Junmyeon, whose body was writhing and twitching just as Baekhyun's had, was simultaneously wearing an expression of utter helplessness and bliss and looked incredibly sexy while screaming his lungs out. And Chanyeol looked completely riveting while his tongue slowly ran the length of Junmyeon's hard, twitching cock, his eyes dark and clouded over. He looked like he was enjoying the fuck out of what he was doing to Junmyeon.

 

Chanyeol's gaze suddenly flicked toward Baekhyun's...Baekhyun had been caught peeping. The look in his eyes abruptly turned incredibly seductive as he pointedly looked into Baekhyun's eyes while continuously flicking his tongue over Junmyeon's slit and then taking his length completely into his wet cavern...finally making Junmyeon writhe like crazy and come into Chanyeol's mouth, his body shaking and moans falling from his lips. Chanyeol carefully swallowed Junmyeon's semen, still looking at Baekhyun, who could feel that he was already on the brink of coming just from the look Chanyeol gave him and from having witnessed the way in which Chanyeol had just fucked Junmyeon with his mouth.

 

Baekhyun slightly flinched when Chanyeol left Junmyeon to direct his attention to him instead.


	26. Blow It Like a Flute

Chanyeol slowly came closer while Baekhyun tried his best not to show how nervous Chanyeol was making him. His dongsaeng's mouth finally found his member, his lips lightly brushing across his slit before trailing kisses all the way down his length. Looking up into Baekhyun's eyes, firmly holding his gaze, he then started licking his erection from bottom to top, finally running his tongue over his slit. Baekhyun's hands found Chanyeol's head and he ran his fingers through his hair while Chanyeol started to gently suck his cock.

 

Baekhyun's head fell back in pleasure, loud moans tearing from his throat as Chanyeol started to suck harder. When Chanyeol pulled his mouth off of his length almost entirely, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue again, Baekhyun was so aroused that he unconsciously tried to thrust upward into Chanyeol's mouth. But Chanyeol held his hips firmly in place. As Baekhyun quietly moaned in frustration, Chanyeol started sucking the tip of his cock again.

 

          "You taste so fucking good...Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol mumbled around a mouthful of Baekhyun. Baekhyun's cock twitched in reply.

 

A moment later, Baekhyun felt a wet finger slip underneath his briefs. Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun as he licked the underside of his cock and slowly slid a finger inside Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun jerked in response. At first, it stung. But as he slowly relaxed around Chanyeol's finger, the feeling of it moving inside of him was indescribably delicious. Baekhyun soon felt a second finger, then a third. Before Baekhyun could get too excited, Chanyeol pulled his mouth from his member and his fingers out of Baekhyun's now loosened hole.

 

Baekhyun was about to go crazy thinking Chanyeol would leave him so unsatisfied, when he noticed Chanyeol unbuttoning his jeans and slipping out of them and his briefs at the same time. Then he pulled Baekhyun's jeans and underpants off for him. Getting to his feet, he bent over Baekhyun and kissed him deeply - Baekhyun could taste himself and Junmyeon's sperm on Chanyeol's tongue - before standing up in front of him, his erection directly facing Baekhyun, who swallowed hard at the sight of Chanyeol's beautiful, large cock.

 

          "Get it wet for me, Baek? We don't have any lube."

 

Baekhyun slowly moved toward Chanyeol's erection and took it into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of hardness beneath the soft skin and the loud moan that escaped Chanyeol's throat. Feeling elated about the fact that he seemed to have just as much power over Chanyeol in this moment of giving him pleasure, Baekhyun started to run his mouth up and down Chanyeol's cock, finally sucking on it hard. Chanyeol's knees seemed to buckle and he quickly reached out to grab a hold of the back of the bench to steady himself.

 

           "Ande...Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol managed between loud moans, "I'll come...too soon."

 

Chanyeol quickly pulled back, freeing his erection from the firm grip Baekhyun's lips had on it, spread Baekhyun's legs and then grabbed his buttocks, pulling Baekhyun toward him to position him right. Pulling his butt cheeks apart, he brought the tip of his erection to Baekhyun's hole and gently pushed inside. Baekyun let out a little moan of pain that quickly turned into one of pleasure when he'd gotten used to it and Chanyeol had started to move inside of him.

 

The feeling of having Chanyeol inside of him went beyond anything Baekhyun had ever imagined...their bodies so deeply connected that he could feel Chanyeol's heartbeat against his own while his large, warm cock filled him out completely and was slowly robbing him of his senses. Chanyeol started to lift Baekhyun's lower body off of the bench completely, arranging his bottom in such a way that he could thrust up into his hole better, and started picking up the pace.

 

          "You...feel...so...fucking...good," Chanyeol panted in between thrusts that had Baekhyun's back arching and his cock twitching furiously from Chanyeol hitting his sweet spot every single time.

 

          "Come on...Byun Baek...I want to see...your face...when you...come for me," Chanyeol whispered into his ear in between thrusts, finally gripping Baekhyun's cock, slicking it up with Baekhyun's own precum, and swiftly stroking it in time with his deep thrusts.

 

Baekhyun's body had no strength left, his head falling back, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Chanyeol's cock continuously pounded into him. Baekhyun was now actually screaming at the top of his lungs - thank God they were at a Karaoke place where the rooms were sound-proof. With a final powerful thrust and a flick of Chanyeol's wrist, Baekhyun finally came, spilling onto his own stomach. While Chanyeol's cock was still inside of him, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's body with him off of the bench and sat him on top of him. Then, hungrily kissing him while holding him tightly in his arms, he came inside of Baekhyun, both of their bodies gently rocking with the last tremors of  Chanyeol's orgasm.

 

Chanyeol ran his hand up and down Baekhyun's back while hugging him close and whispering in his ear.

 

          "I liked that, Baek," he said gently before softly kissing Baekhyun's neck.

 

          "Me too," Baekhyun replied just as softly, feeling the heat in his cheeks intensify.

 

          "We'd better get going now," Junmyeon's voice interrupted their little moment.

 

          'Oh God, Junmyeon,' Baekhyun thought. He'd completely forgotten about his presence after Chanyeol had taken him.

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure what to think about the fact that Junmyeon had just watched Baekhyun completely fall apart like that at the hands of Chanyeol...or about the little moment they'd just shared. Could Junmyeon be jealous? Chanyeol had orally satisfied Junmyeon but he'd slept with Baekhyun. Perhaps Junmyeon had wanted more? Then again, Baekhyun remembered, it was the first time Chanyeol had slept with him, and Chanyeol had slept with Junmyeon before. So, he shouldn't be jealous, right?

 

Baekhyun was confused. Should he feel guilty about being the one Chanyeol had chosen to sleep with that night? He didn't think so...but the look on Junmyeon's face clearly wasn't an altogether happy one.

 

The three of them agreed that it was time to head back to the hotel before the establishment's staff checked in on them and found out what they'd been doing - the unmistakable, heavy smell of sex lay in the air around them. So, they quickly cleaned themselves up with paper tissues, got dressed, and left the room. While the other two left the building together, Junmyeon headed to the reception and paid their bill in cash.

 

The walk back to their hotel was oddly silent, and Baekhyun suspected he must have read Junmyeon right, after all. Perhaps he'd felt left out when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had overindulged in each other, forgetting everything around them. At least that's how Baekhyun had felt.

 

This suddenly made Baekhyun feel guilty towards Junmyeon whom he'd neglected to show how much he liked him. Baekhyun heaved a sigh. This had been the very first date for the three of them and already things were beginning to get complicated. When they'd made it back safely to their hotel rooms and timidly said good night to each other, not saying much more though they all felt the tension in the air between them, Baekhyun wondered if this three-way relationship was already starting to go wrong.

 


	27. Penguins and Bears

Kyungsoo carefully peeped around the corner of the corridor, his body hidden behind the wall, only his head sticking slightly out.

 

          "And?" Jongin, who was crouching right behind Kyungsoo and slightly hugging his back, whispered in Kyungsoo's ear. Kyungsoo felt shivers run down his spine as Jongin's soft lips brushed the rim of his ear as he spoke.

 

          "Not here yet," Kyungsoo simply replied in an equally quiet voice.

 

When everyone else had gone to dinner together and only three of them had bailed, Kyungsoo and Jongin had, of course, immediately been suspicious of them. They were certain that something was going on. After they'd all gotten back to the hotel from their joint dinner, Kyungsoo and Jongin had knocked on each of the three members' hotel room doors. Not one of them had opened and there had been absolutely no sounds indicating that anyone was inside.

 

Supposing they must have left the hotel together at night in a foreign country without bodyguards, concern for the well-being of their fellow members had Kyungsoo and Jongin perched on the floor behind a corner on the corridor where the rooms were located, so that they could see if the others came back okay. They didn't want to make a big fuss about this in front of everyone else because it could lead to unintentionally exposing the same sex three-way relationship in their group (double scandal potential). So they just waited, and waited, and waited.

 

          "Tell me again why you're the one closest to the corner...you can't even see anything," Jongin suddenly spoke again behind Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't completely blind! As if he couldn't even recognize the familiar shapes of his fellow members walking down the corridor to their rooms! But instead of saying that, Kyungsoo just quietly harrumphed and chose to ignore it. After a few more minutes of squatting uncomfortably, Kyungsoo suddenly picked up the faint sound of footsteps and once again peeped around the corner.

 

He could clearly - thank you very much! - make out the outlines of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon as the three of them walked to their separate rooms. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had already disappeared inside their rooms, and Kyungsoo was already slowly pulling his head back from the corner when Junmyeon's head suddenly started to turn in his direction, making Kyungsoo quickly jump back from the corner to avoid being seen, bending his ankle in the process.

 

There was a quiet thump and a muffled grunt as Kyungsoo bumped into Jongin, knocking him onto his side before Kyungsoo went down next to him, his head nearly hitting the floor. But only nearly...because Jongin, who now lay facing him, had quickly reached out his hand to cushion Kyungsoo's head. There was a short moment of utter silence as Kyungsoo's cheek rested on Jongin's warm palm and he gazed into Jongin's beautiful eyes...his heart skipping several beats...before Kyungsoo recovered again.

 

          "Thanks," Kyungsoo managed in a small voice after clearing his throat.

 

          "You're welcome...hyung," Jongin quietly answered. The way in which he'd hesitated slightly and then added 'hyung' in a rumbling, almost purring voice was sending chills through Kyungsoo's body.

 

There was a look in Jongin's eyes Kyungsoo wasn't sure how to interpret. Was it longing? Kyungsoo would have loved to believe so...but how could that possibly be? How could such a beautiful, graceful, well built, and powerful man like Jongin - who always enthralled everyone with his sexy charisma - possibly want someone like Kyungsoo, who was rather small, socially awkward, and a bit chubbier around the waist than he was comfortable with? It didn't make any sense. It would have compared to a Bear wanting a Penguin.

 

After swiftly tearing his gaze away from Jongin's, Kyungsoo lifted himself up off of the floor and back onto his feet, suddenly flinching when his right ankle touched the floor. A small whimper of pain left Kyungsoo's throat and had Jongin immediately next to him, holding on to Kyungsoo's arm to steady him.

 

          "What's wrong, hyung?" Jongin asked in a concerned voice.

 

          "I think I might have twisted my ankle," Kyungsoo muttered. "Shit, how am I going to be able to perform any comeback stages like this?"

 

          "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine soon. Let's get you to your room first," Jongin said, suddenly placing one of Kyungsoo's arms around his shoulder and grabbing him around the waist to help support his weight.

 

As they stumbled toward Kyungsoo's room, the electric feeling of Jongin's hands grasping his wrist and holding his waist sent pleasurable tingles across Kyungsoo's skin. He remembered having been in Jongin's place several times when their roles had been reversed. When Jongin had injured his foot, Kyungsoo had often held him in the same way and helped him walk...and just as he did now, he'd felt the heat of Jongin's body scorching him where their skin touched. As much as it was a familiar sensation, it got to Kyungsoo every time...always managing to throw him off balance. And as always, he hoped Jongin wouldn't notice.

 

When they'd arrived at Kyungsoo's room and Jongin had helped him settle down on his bed, Kyungsoo was about to bid Jongin good night, when his dongsaeng abruptly sat down next to him and pushed Kyungsoo's upper body onto the bed while lifting his leg.

 

          "What are you doing?" Kyungsoo blurted out, his voice panicked.

 

Jongin threw him a confused look which turned amused a second later.

 

          "What do you mean? What do you think I'm doing?" Jongin replied while setting Kyungsoo's ankle down on his knees and shaking his head. "I want to have a look at your ankle, of course."

 

          "Oh," escaped Kyungsoo's lips softly while his face was slowly turning the shade of a ripe, red apple.

 

Jongin gently took off Kyungsoo's shoes and socks - both of them, Kyungsoo noticed - and carefully ran his fingers over Kyungsoo's now positively burning skin. He gently bent Kyungsoo's ankle a few times before setting it back down on his knees after Kyungsoo had said that it didn't seem so bad anymore.

 

          "So...what _did_ you think I was doing?" Jongin finally asked in a low voice that had taken on a different quality, his fingers once again trailing along the skin of Kyungsoo's ankle and downward to the back of Kyungsoo's small foot.

 

His touch had somehow become rather sensual, Kyungsoo noticed. But as was always the case with Jongin, everything the man did appeared sensual. That was just Jongin being Jongin. Nonetheless, the apparent change in atmosphere suddenly unnerved Kyungsoo, who could feel his body starting to shake. The bigger problem with that was...if he could feel it, then Jongin - who was still tightly holding onto Kyungsoo's foot - could feel it as well.

 

While Kyungsoo was racking his brains as to how to answer Jongin without giving away how shaken he felt at the moment, Jongin gently lifted Kyungsoo's foot to his mouth and softly kissed his ankle before getting up and setting his foot back down on the bed.

 

          "It's okay," Jongin said, smiling at him, "You don't have to answer."

 

Jongin walked to the door, opened it, and turned around one last time.

 

          "Good night...sweet dreams," Jongin whispered before he walked through the door and quietly closed it behind him.

 

Kyungsoo's head hit the pillow the moment the door closed, a frustrated moan simultaneously escaping his throat...and a small bulge appearing in his crotch area. The way in which Jongin had just caressed his foot replayed in his mind, making him harder. Before it could get to the point of becoming painful, Kyungsoo swiftly shut down all thoughts of Jongin and finally managed to calm down. He refused, absolutely refused, to soil the pure image Jongin held in his mind by getting himself off while imagining wild scenarios with his dongsaeng. He couldn't do that to Jongin.

 

Suddenly tired as hell after their schedules for the day, the joint dinner, hours of waiting around in the hotel's hallway and...what had just happened - or not happened - with Jongin, Kyungsoo snuggled under his covers and fell asleep within minutes.


	28. Concessions

Junmyeon couldn't sleep - again. The three of them had gotten back to the hotel about 30 minutes ago. And although Junmyeon had showered hot and brushed his teeth, getting ready to relax in bed and get some sleep, he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night. He didn't know what he'd expected from their first date. And at first, everything had seemed to go so well. They'd had fun walking around the night market, laughing and smiling, enjoying each others' company. Then they'd had a blast for a while singing their favorite songs together. Everything had been great.

 

And then...then something had happened. And Junmyeon didn't mean that they'd started to indulge themselves in sexual practices - though Junmyeon hadn't been all too comfortable doing such things at a public place. The thing that had happened was that his jealousy had suddenly taken over everything else he'd felt. They were starting a three-way relationship, so it shouldn't be a problem for Junmyeon to share Chanyeol and Baekhyun...or to watch Chanyeol fuck Baekhyun.

 

But this time, watching the two of them had felt different. The way Chanyeol had held Baekhyun close and whispered in his ear that he'd liked it - yes, Junmyeon had heard every word - was more than Junmyeon could take. Chanyeol had also fucked Junmyeon before, but he'd never told him he'd liked it...and he'd never held him so close. And although it might not have meant anything, might not have meant that Chanyeol hadn't felt the same way about Junmyeon when he'd slept with him, Junmyeon was left feeling crazily jealous. So much so that he'd wanted to confront Chanyeol on the spot and ask him what he felt for him.

 

But Baekhyun had been there, and he hadn't wanted to hurt Baekhyun by lessening his moment with Chanyeol. Because Junmyeon knew full well what Chanyeol meant to Baekhyun. And that was another source of jealousy to Junmyeon. He'd also felt jealous of the way Baekhyun had reacted to Chanyeol, how he'd looked at Chanyeol. Junmyeon wanted to be looked at in the same way. Because he also genuinely had feelings for Baekhyun. Everything had become so complicated...yet all Junmyeon wanted was to be loved...by both of them. And the way the evening had ended had left Junmyeon completely unsatisfied and going over every little detail of their date.

 

Junmyeon suddenly decided he needed more, he needed clarity. And whatever may happen afterward, he was going to get it right in that instance. Because his own insecurity and doubt were slowly killing him. Junmyeon quickly got dressed and left his room, heading to Chanyeol's. Standing in front of his door, Junmyeon wondered if he was doing the right thing.

 

Should he have told Baekhyun that he was going to Chanyeol's room - even if all he wanted to do was have a talk with him? Should he have asked Baekhyun for permission or taken him with him, since the three of them were involved in this relationship? Junmyeon had no way of knowing since he'd never been in this situation before. He didn't want to go behind Baekhyun's back and have secrets, but he also needed to have this talk with Chanyeol alone. It was always so hard being completely honest when there was yet another person listening. And so Junmyeon decided to do this one thing alone.

 

After quietly knocking on Chanyeol's door, he breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled while waiting for Chanyeol to open the door. A minute later, Chanyeol was standing in the entrance, a towel slung across his waist from the shower he'd taken and a slightly bewildered look on his face as he took in Junmyeon. But he seemed to understand that Junmyeon was there to talk and silently ushered him inside, a resigned look on his face.

 

          "Actually, I thought you might drop by," Chanyeol said as he quietly closed the door behind them.

 

When Junmyeon didn't offer anything in reply, Chanyeol continued.

 

          "You seemed a bit...angry," Chanyeol said.

 

          "I wasn't angry," Junmyeon replied.

 

That seemed to have surprised Chanyeol, who'd suddenly stopped on his way over to a dresser at the side of the room. He turned around and met Junmyeon's gaze.

 

          "Jeongmalyo?...I thought you were angry because I...was a bit...aggressive again...and because we did that at a karaoke establishment. Hyung, I know I shouldn't have...I couldn't stop myself."

 

          "Ani...I wasn't angry about that...though it would be better if we didn't do...such things...at public places...from now on," Junmyeon replied. He paused before continuing.

 

          "I was...I was...jealous."

 

At Junmyeon's declaration, Chanyeol's jaw dropped.

 

          "Jealous?...Waeyo?...why would you be jealous?" Chanyeol asked, rushing up to Junmyeon and gently grasping his shoulders, his gaze searching his eyes.

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath before admitting what was weighing heavily on his heart.

 

          "When you...slept with Baekhyun...you...you held him tight...you told him you...liked it," Junmyeon stuttered in a shaky voice. He could already feel tears threatening to flood his eyes and tried to hold them back - he didn't want to cry.

 

          "Shouldn't I have?" Chanyeol asked in a confused voice, "What's wrong with saying how I feel?"

 

          "It's not that it's wrong," Junmyeon answered in a small voice, "It's that...that...you never said...anything like that...to me." The tears he'd tried to hold back had spilled over without Junmyeon's consent, dampening his cheeks as they made their way down his face.

 

Chanyeol looked stricken and as if it had never even crossed his mind that Junmyeon would feel this way because of something he'd said to Baekhyun - or neglected to say to Junmyeon. After gently taking Junmyeon in his arms, Chanyeol softly whispered in Junmyeon's ear.

 

          "I'm so sorry, hyung. It never occurred to me that that would hurt you."

 

Chanyeol stepped back from Junmyeon far enough to be able to look into his eyes, one of his hands still on Junmyeon's shoulder, the other gently wiping away the tears on Junmyeon's face. Then he cupped Junmyeon's cheek and slowly pulled his face closer.

 

          "Though I...still don't completely understand...my feelings...I want you to know something," Chanyeol said while intently gazing into Junmyeon's eyes.

 

Junmyeon couldn't breathe.

 

           "That day, the day of the music video shoot...when you walked toward me in that...dress...You don't know how shaken I felt...when I saw you. And you don't know how badly...how _badly_...I wanted to do this," Chanyeol said and gently kissed Junmyeon.

 

          "And you don't know what...thinking about you...picturing you...your face, the soft, white skin of your exposed thigh...did to me that night," he continued adding another, this time deeper, kiss.

 

           "And I'll never be able to convey the incredible feeling of being inside of you...of hearing you moan in pleasure because of what I'm doing to you," Chanyeol further explained, his kisses between admissions getting deeper and hotter.

 

          "How could you not...know...not _feel_...how much I like being with you? Do I really need to say it?"

 

          "Yes...," Junmyeon breathed between more kisses, "...because that's all I have...If you can't...can't tell me that you...love me...then I need to at least hear...that...that you liked being with me."

 

          "Hyung...," Chanyeol whispered into Junmyeon's mouth, "...I like being with you...let me show you right now."

 

Baekhyun's face suddenly flashed before Junmyeon's mind's eye. What would he say or feel about Junmyeon and Chanyeol sleeping together without him...without him even knowing about it? Was what he and Chanyeol were doing right? Were they being unfaithful because it was just the two of them?

 

But before Junmyeon could stop and think about what they were doing, Chanyeol had once again managed to completely sweep Junmyeon off his feet.


	29. Unfaithful

Chanyeol pulled Junmyeon closer into his arms, hugging him tightly to his body. His hand moved to Junmyeon's nape, his fingers gently kneading his skin and then moving into his hair. Chanyeol felt the silky softness beneath his fingers and the liquid warmth of Junmyeon's tongue against his own as his tongue entered Junmyeon's mouth. Chanyeol pulled back a bit and started alternately sucking and biting on Junmyeon's lower lip. Junmyeon moaned and slightly whimpered into their kiss.

 

Chanyeol took that as encouragement and snuck his hand underneath Junmyeon's t-shirt, finding Junmyeon's perked up nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. When he felt Junmyeon's erection pressing up against him, Chanyeol pulled away from Junmyeon's mouth, quickly scooped him up in his arms, and carried him to his bed. Once there, he gently sat Junmyeon down on the bed and took off his clothing. Then he discarded the towel he was wearing around his waist and lay down next to him.

 

          "Stay still...and close your eyes," Chanyeol whispered in Junmyeon's ear.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes, giving Chanyeol the perfect opportunity to observe him. Chanyeol couldn't believe he'd never seen how gorgeous his hyung was. All those years of working with him, of being as close as brothers, thousands of chances to recognize what his eyes had refused to see. But now that he had him lying underneath him, he could fully appreciate the perfection that was Kim Junmyeon.

 

Chanyeol leaned over Junmyeon and then sat on his lap, their erections gently rubbing against each other, making Junmyeon moan quietly. But his eyes had remained shut. Good boy, Chanyeol thought, grinning to himself. He wanted to see just how long Junmyeon's eyes would remain shut. Chanyeol leaned down closer to him and kissed him, their tongues melding - he loved kissing Junmyeon. Then, he pulled away and moved down his body, his lips finding one of his nipples.

 

Chanyeol's tongue darted out and flicked over Junmyeon's hard nipple, making him flinch underneath him. He could feel Junmyeon's cock twitch against his chest. Chanyeol's tongue leisurely circled Junmyeon's areola before he closed his mouth around his nipple and started sucking. Junmyeon's back arched and his cock twitched against his body. Finally trailing kisses across Junmyeon's entire body, Chanyeol reached Junmyeon's most private part and took it into his mouth, eliciting exquisite moans from his hyung.

 

Chanyeol was painfully hard by now, turning harder every second just from listening to Junmyeon's moans. Getting out from between Junmyeon's legs, he approached him and once again whispered in his ear.

 

          "Open your mouth for me, hyung," Chanyeol said while running two fingers inside Junmyeon's mouth and gently prying it open further until Junmyeon's mouth formed a nice big 'o'.

 

Turning around on the bed, Chanyeol placed his knees on either side of Junmyeon's head and then lowered his crotch to his hyung's head, carefully slipping his cock into Junmyeon's waiting mouth. Junmyeon seemed to have expected it and immediately started sucking on Chanyeol's dick, making Chanyeol groan loudly. Chanyeol lowered his upper body onto Junmyeon and took Junmyeon's cock into his mouth.

 

After a few delicious minutes, during which both of them thrust into each other's mouths while writhing and moaning, Chanyeol slipped three of his fingers into his mouth and started to get them wet. Then he slowly pushed one of them inside Junmyeon's little, pink hole, making Junmyeon gasp. After letting his hyung adjust, he slid his finger in...and out...and in...and out...before adding another and scissoring his fingers. Junmyeon's mouth seemed to have gone slack around Chanyeol's dick as Chanyeol continuously fingered him, moan after moan escaping Junmyeon's throat.

 

After plunging his fingers into Junmyeon's hole for several minutes, Chanyeol decided that his entrance was loose enough, lifted himself off of Junmyeon and positioned himself between his legs. He brought the tip of his erection to Junmyeon's hole and slowly pushed inside, going in as deep as he could, making Junmyeon's back arch off of the bed. Before even moving a muscle, Chanyeol leaned down low over Junmyeon, his face only inches away from his hyung's.

 

          "Open your eyes...baby," Chanyeol whispered gently.

 

Junmyeon's eyelids fluttered open beneath Chanyeol, his hyung's gaze locking onto his, his eyes filled with desire. Chanyeol propped himself up on his hands and started moving inside Junmyeon, his gaze never leaving his hyung's. Junmyeon moaned as Chanyeol started to move faster and push deeper into him, his eyes starting to close from the pleasure he felt.

 

          "Andeyo...hyung," Chanyeol panted, "I want you to keep looking at me."

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes again and held Chanyeol's gaze as Chanyeol slowly pushed into Junmyeon all the way before pulling back out again just as slowly. After Chanyeol had kept this pace going for several minutes, Junmyeon seemed to become impatient underneath Chanyeol. Finally, it seemed he couldn't take it any longer.

 

          "Chanyeollie...please...faster," Junmyeon begged him.

 

           "What?" Chanyeol asked though he'd clearly heard Junmyeon the first time. But Junmyeon's plea did...things...to Chanyeol...like making his blood boil. He just wanted to hear it one more time.

 

          "Please, Chanyeollie...please," Junmyeon managed.

 

Grinning to himself, Chanyeol bent down toward Junmyeon and sucked on his bottom lip. Then he propped himself up again and started to move faster...and faster...until Junmyeon was crying out underneath him with every deep thrust. Junmyeon's head was thrown back, his large Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he cried out. His eyes had closed again, his face displaying the most exquisite rapture. Junmyeon was stunningly gorgeous, and Chanyeol's heart suddenly soared while gazing down at him. He could feel his orgasm nearing quickly and, unable to stop himself, spilled into Junmyeon before he could fully satisfy his hyung.

 

Chanyeol rocked out his orgasm while silently cursing at himself for his lack of control - this had never happened to him before. Carefully pulling back out of Junmyeon, he knelt between Junmyeon's legs and started to go down on him once again, moving up and down his cock before licking him and finally flicking his tongue over his slit repeatedly. When he felt that Junmyeon was nearing his release, Chanyeol moved his body up toward Junmyeon and started kissing him deeply while his hand quickly stroked Junmyeon's erection.

 

Junmyeon came into Chanyeol's hand a moment later while moaning into Chanyeol's mouth, their tongues tangling and stroking each other long after the waves of Junmyeon's orgasm had ceased. Chanyeol pulled out of the kiss, cupped Junmyeon's chin, and looked deeply into his eyes, hoping to convey at least some of his feelings, even if he couldn't really express himself. After what they'd just experienced together, Chanyeol at least knew that he felt...something warm... something tender...toward Junmyeon. Whether or not that was love, or perhaps the beginnings of love, Chanyeol had no way of telling. He'd never been in love.

 

          "I like...being...with you," Chanyeol softly whispered before gently kissing Junmyeon again.

 

Then, forgetting to get himself cleaned up first - lost in his moment with Junmyeon - he snuggled against his hyung and closed his eyes. And completely forgetting where they were or what was at stake if they got caught, Chanyeol and Junmyeon fell asleep and were dead to the world until a frantic knocking tore them from their slumber the next morning.


	30. Caught

Baekhyun opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He hadn't slept a wink, had only rested with his eyes shut. He'd spent the whole night listening to music on his cell phone. After turning the music off and pulling his earplugs out, he got up, dressed, and went through his morning routine in the bathroom. Refreshed but nervous, Baekhyun made his way to Junmyeon's room.

 

It was still rather early in the morning, but there wasn't too much time - only a few hours - before the members, manager, and staff needed to be at the airport for their flight back to Seoul. Their next schedule in Japan wasn't until almost a month later when they were to perform the new dance they were currently practicing. And their concerts in Japan would take place a few days after. For now, they were going home again.

 

Baekhyun stood in front of Junmyeon's room, contemplating what he should say to him. Even though he'd thought about it all night...what to say...which exact phrasing to use...now that it was time to actually speak to him, Baekhyun's mind had abruptly gone blank. He'd felt so bad for Junmyeon the evening before, imagining what it must have been like for Junmyeon to have been left out at the end...and what he must have felt when Chanyeol had held Baekhyun and told him he'd liked it. Because Baekhyun knew how important it was to Junmyeon to hear the same words from Chanyeol...the ones _Junmyeon_ had never once heard. Baekhyun had clearly felt Junmyeon's jealousy, and so he'd decided he couldn't just leave things the way they were. He needed to talk to Junmyeon, to comfort his hyung as best he could.

 

Baekhyun took a last deep breath and knocked on Junmyeon's door. There was no response. He repeated the knock and patiently waited for another minute. Still no response. Glancing at his wristwatch, Baekhyun decided that it was unlikely for Junmyeon to have left for breakfast since it was still too early for breakfast to be served at the hotel. Which led to his next thought: where the fuck was Junmyeon if he wasn't in his room or at breakfast? Holding his ear to the door, he tried to discern any sounds, like that of a shower running - which could have explained Junmyeon not hearing or not being able to open the door for him.

 

          There were no sounds.

 

Baekhyun's heart suddenly dropped as a third explanation popped into his head: he was with Chanyeol. An ache in his chest immediately accompanied the thought.

 

          'He could have just gone there a few minutes ago to talk about last night,' Baekhyun tried to convince himself. It didn't really work.

 

Baekhyun remained in the same spot - in front of Junmyeon's door - not knowing what to do. On the one hand, he was tempted to just barge up to Chanyeol's room and see if things were as he thought. Then again, Baekhyun dreaded finding out that he was right. He was already a mess just thinking about the two of them being together without him. Though they hadn't established any ground rules in their new three-way relationship, Baekhyun had just kind of supposed that they would do everything together - all three of them. But perhaps the others had never thought that way. So, Baekhyun didn't even know if he had the _right_  to feel the jealousy and betrayal that were eating at him when he thought about the two of them possibly having spent the night together...slept together. But right or not, he couldn't help what he felt.

 

Deciding against confronting them right then, Baekhyun walked through the door to his own room and hadn't yet fully closed it when he heard footsteps and voices echo through the corridor. Carefully peeping through the slit of his open door, he could see the manager and one of the staff walk up to Junmyeon's door and knock.

 

          "Why isn't he opening the door? I wanted to talk to him before we all head out to the airport," the manager said, his hand raking through his hair in frustration, making him look as if he'd just crawled out of bed.

 

          "I need to find him...let's look in the hotel lobby or the dining area - although I don't think they serve breakfast yet," the manager said, and he and the member of their staff headed away down the corridor, leaving behind a now panicking Baekhyun who now had no choice but to knock on Chanyeol's door and warn Junmyeon to get out before someone found him there.

 

Baekhyun's fists frantically pounded against Chanyeol's door - there was no time for moderation. On the other side of the door, Baekhyun could suddenly make out faint voices...two of them. They were clearly trying to whisper so low that nobody would hear them, but Baekhyun could still make them out as he leaned against the door with his ear and concentrated on their voices. It was definitely Chanyeol and Junmyeon in there...together. But now was not the time to think about how Baekhyun should react to what they'd done or what their 'betrayal' meant for their future relationship. They had bigger problems.

 

Sensing that they would not want to open that door right then, for very obvious reasons, Baekhyun swallowed his hurt and his pride and started to whisper to them through the door.

 

          "Open the door, please. I know both of you are in there right now. It's urgent. This isn't about me...or us...the manager's looking for Junmyeon. And it won't be long before he looks...everywhere."

 

Two minutes later, the door flew open and Baekhyun saw himself confronted with Junmyeon, who stood before him wearing only half of his clothing while he carried the rest over his arm - his hair sporting the just-fucked look while the expression on his face stated 'guilty as shit'.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon said, his voice sounding pained as he gazed at Baekhyun while biting his bottom lip. He was clearly conscious-stricken.

 

          "There's no time," was all Baekhyun said, while motioning with his head for Junmyeon to get back to his room.

 

Junmyeon looked like he wanted to say more, but seemed to decide that he had no choice but to quickly get back to his room. Luckily, he didn't need to go far as it was only a few yards down the corridor.

 

Baekhyun remained glued to the spot, looking through the open door at Chanyeol, who looked just as guilty as Junmyeon had. Deciding that what the two of them had done clearly counted as having been unfaithful even if they hadn't yet established any rules - otherwise they wouldn't have had any reasons to feel guilty - Baekhyun turned on his heel and walked back to his own room.

 

Not knowing how to deal with this or what it meant for their relationship - were they already over before they'd even started? - Baekhyun plumped himself down on his hotel bed and let the hot tears run down his face unchecked.


	31. Remorse

Junmyeon quickly returned to his room, undressed, and jumped under the shower. Within five minutes, he was clean and dressed, drying his hair with a small towel while panting. He'd never showered that fast in his entire life! But if the manager returned and knocked on his door, Junmyeon wanted to be ready to pretend that he'd just spent the last thirty minutes in the bathroom and therefore hadn't heard the knock on his door. Thank God, Baekhyun had come to warn him.

 

          Baekhyun...

 

Junmyeon's chest constricted. How could he have done that to him? Junmyeon could clearly recall Baekhyun's expression as he'd stood before him not ten minutes earlier. And he was sure he would remember the hurt in his dongsaeng's eyes forever. The hurt _he'd_ caused. Of course, he hadn't been the only one involved...Chanyeol had acted wrongly, as well. But Junmyeon knew full well that _he_ was mainly the one to blame for what had happened. Because of his stupid bout of jealousy, he'd just _had_ to go to Chanyeol's room immediately.

 

          No, he couldn't have just let it go.

          No, he couldn't have just waited patiently to hear the same words out of Chanyeol's mouth.

          And, no, he couldn't have just talked to him later instead of barging into his room at night.

          Why?

 

          'Because I'm an asshole,' Junmyeon bad-mouthed himself. He knew Baekhyun would probably never call him that. All the more reason for Junmyeon to do it in his place.

 

Junmyeon knew he'd completely fucked up! When Chanyeol had started kissing him, he should have put a stop to it right then and there. He shouldn't have let his own selfish feelings or desires drown out the image of Baekhyun's face when it had popped into his thoughts or that voice inside his head that had told him it would be wrong to do this behind Baekhyun's back.

 

          So, yes, it was all his fault. Beginning with the very first step he'd taken in the direction of Chanyeol's room. True, at that point he'd only wanted to talk. But he should have known better. Should have considered Chanyeol's tendency not to hold back with skinship when he felt stimulated. Should, of course, have foreseen that he would be too weak to resist Chanyeol's charms and that their actions would inevitably lead to regret...and to seriously hurting Baekhyun!

 

          So, fuck yes, Junmyeon knew he'd done wrong!

 

What he didn't know was whether or not Baekhyun would give him and Chanyeol a chance to make it up to him...or to even apologize to him in the first place. Because somehow Junmyeon doubted Baekhyun would want to speak with either of them at the moment.

 

A sudden, loud knock at his door interrupted Junmyeon's thoughts and made him flinch, even though he'd been expecting it. Staying exactly as he was - with wet hair and the small towel still slung around his neck - Junmyeon opened the door for the manager, explaining how he'd been in the bathroom and hadn't heard anything after the manager asked him where he'd been earlier.

 

Relieved that their manager didn't seem to doubt Junmyeon's words, he asked him inside and the two of them sat down at a small table to the side of the room to talk about important schedules. It seemed the reason for this urgent visit early in the morning was that one of their upcoming comeback stages in Korea, which was supposed to take place the following day, had been moved forward by a whole day and they needed to head there straight after arriving at the airport in Seoul.

 

Being the group's leader, it was Junmyeon's responsibility to emotionally prepare the other members, who had, no doubt, all been looking forward to a bit of rest before their next schedule. But it looked like their well-deserved day off had - once again - just gone up in smoke.

 

Half an hour later, Junmyeon found himself patiently waiting at one of two tables reserved for the Exo members at the hotel's dining room. The other members entered the dining area one after the other and sat down at one of the two tables - Junmyeon directing Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, and Sehun to one table while Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun quietly took their seats at Junmyeon's table. Baekhyun, who had come in last, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else than there, had made his way to the only empty seat at Junmyeon and Chanyeol's table and sat down without looking at anyone.

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol exchanged a quick, pointed glance, both of their expressions concerned and tense. Out of the corner of his eye, Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo and Jongin exchange a look, as well, before their gazes roamed over the three of them in turn.

 

          'Shit,' Junmyeon thought, they were bound to notice that something was wrong. It was too quiet.

 

Clearing his throat, Junmyeon told the others to go ahead and get some food from the prepared breakfast buffet because they needed to hurry a bit in order to catch their flight on time. After everyone - except Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun - had left their seats to get food and drinks, Junmyeon had just opened his mouth, about to apologize to Baekhyun, when the latter shut him up with just one look and a shake of his head.

 

The icy expression on Baekhyun's face clearly said that he did not want to talk about it at the moment. So Junmyeon had no choice but to accept it, the words of apology dying on his tongue. Junmyeon's heart sank...Baekhyun's unforgiving demeanor having torn a hole in it. This was the very first time Baekhyun had ever treated Junmyeon in such a cold manner.

 

          And Junmyeon knew he deserved every bit of it...and more!

 

The members at Junmyeon's table all ate in silence - except Baekhyun, who hadn't even eaten one bite. Junmyeon and Chanyeol had continuously taken turns loading various food from the buffet onto plates and setting them in front of Baekhyun, who shoved them away from him every single time, refusing to eat anything. Jongin and Kyungsoo continued to share pointed looks but didn't say anything.

 

Even though Junmyeon had already informed each of the members about their schedule that day, and Baekhyun was aware that he needed nourishment so that he'd have enough energy to perform later that day, his dongsaeng wouldn't budge. Junmyeon wasn't sure if Baekhyun's not wanting to eat was merely a show of defiance or if - worst case scenario - he just wasn't hungry.

 

Because if _Baekhyun_ wasn't hungry, that meant he must be feeling really low. And as he quietly sat watching his dongsaeng not eating, Junmyeon started to hate himself.


	32. Ray of Hope

Chanyeol wanted so badly to ask for Baekhyun's forgiveness. He'd realized too late that what Junmyeon and he had done was wrong. He hadn't really thought about anything other than wanting Junmyeon when he'd stood before him. Not that it would count as an excuse, and not that he could ever excuse what he'd done, but Chanyeol tended to completely tune everything else out once confronted with something he really wanted. That was something he desperately needed to learn to control.

 

His single-mindedness and lack of foresight had caused Chanyeol to deeply hurt his best friend...his lover. And Chanyeol couldn't stand _not_ being able to talk to Baekhyun the way he always had, realizing too late how much he'd always relied on his best friend, how much Baekhyun really meant to him. The moment Baekhyun had stood in the doorway to his room, looking at him in a way that made Chanyeol's heart sink, Chanyeol had been genuinely afraid that what he'd done would destroy everything between them...that Baekhyun might never forgive him.

 

The drive from the hotel to the airport was just as awkward as their breakfast had been. None of them said a word, none of them looked at each other, and none of the other members riding with the three of them in the car said anything, probably for fear of a war breaking out if they said a wrong word or even breathed too loudly.

 

The entrance to the airport was once again filled with a large number of fans seeing them off, screaming and waving while calling their names. Chanyeol quickly put on his black face mask and snapback cap, placed his glasses on the rim of his cap, and mentally prepared himself to walk through the screaming crowd of fans. Though he loved their fans dearly, it was always a bit stressful to navigate through the crowd, everyone pushing closer to them while filming and shouting their names.

 

When they'd passed through the entrance doors, shielded by their security guards, Chanyeol stopped walking ahead and waited for Baekhyun, who was right in front of Junmyeon, to reach the spot where he stood. Baekhyun didn't even glance at Chanyeol when he quickly cut in front of Baekhyun. Even if he hated his guts right now, Chanyeol couldn't help protecting his pup like he'd always done. More importantly, he didn't _want_ to help it. Baekhyun was just so small...he needed his Chan-wall, Chanyeol argued.

 

The three of them walked through the crowd like that - Baekhyun securely sheltered between Junmyeon and Chanyeol - even if he hadn't asked for it. When they were about to check in to their flight, there was a sudden commotion in the crowd. An apparently mentally unstable male in his twenties had abruptly rushed toward Baekhyun from the side, surprising the security guards - usually, they guarded the Exo members from female fans who came too close and got a bit too 'touchy', not from sudden attacks like this.

 

Though the man had gotten past the security guards, his fist nearly connecting with Baekhyun's jaw, Chanyeol had quickly turned and jumped in front of Baekhyun while Junmyeon had pulled Baekhyun back, resulting in the man's fist harshly connecting with Chanyeol's chest instead. The next moment, the man was already being taken into custody by the airports' own security guards while screaming at the top of his lungs that Baekhyun should die for having bewitched his girlfriend.

 

Chanyeol stood rooted to the spot, not noticing the pain in his chest or the slight difficulty in breathing, only focusing on Baekhyun, his hands running up and down his hyung's body in front of everyone present at the airport. He didn't give a fuck, he just needed to know that Baekhyun was okay. For all he knew, the guy could have landed a punch or done worse before Chanyeol had noticed and turned around to block him. Baekhyun just let Chanyeol's hands slide over his body, it seemed he'd been shocked into complete motionlessness, his face as white as a sheet. Of course it was, he hadn't even eaten anything that morning. So naturally, he would be even more affected than he normally would have been.

 

Once Chanyeol was convinced that Baekhyun hadn't been hurt other than having received a bit of a shock, Chanyeol pulled his hands back again. After throwing a pointed look at Junmyeon, who was standing right behind Baekhyun tightly hugging his dongsaeng to his body, Junmyeon simply nodded and moved to Baekhyun's side, so that Chanyeol could take Baekhyun's other arm. Together, they walked toward the check in with Baekhyun between them, holding his arms and supporting his weight. Baekhyun said nothing and didn't even fight them, a clear sign if ever Chanyeol had needed one that he really was still in shock.

 

When they were finally seated in their allotted seats on the airplane, Baekhyun seemed to recover slowly. Sitting between Chanyeol and Junmyeon, their seats nonetheless far apart from each other since they were flying first class, Baekhyun suddenly turned to each of them and quietly thanked them for their help. Chanyeol and Junmyeon only nodded and sent small smiles his way. At this moment, it seemed better not to say more and just be thankful that Baekhyun had spoken to them again, even if it had only been a few words. It was a start...a ray of hope...that perhaps Baekhyun could find it in his heart to forgive them. And that they could continue their relationship where they'd left off.

 

Chanyeol sincerely hoped so. He couldn't even imagine a life without Baekhyun in it. He'd never actually thought about it before. But recent events had made him realize that his life wouldn't be worth living if he didn't spend it with Baekhyun...and Junmyeon. It seemed pretty late and incredibly pathetic that Chanyeol had only realized how much the two of them actually meant to him after being confronted with the possibility that their relationship could suddenly be over before they'd even really begun.

 

But, there it was: he'd finally realized he'd fallen in love with both of them - because wasn't it love not wanting to let go of someone, ever? After finally admitting it to himself, all that was left was for him to tell them how much they meant to him. That they were his strength, his comfort, that he could always rely on them, that he could laugh with them, share what he loved with them, that, to top it all off, he was crazy about them and loved making love to them. That he wanted to go on tightly grasping their hands in his.

 

Now that he understood his own feelings, he wanted to tell them so badly. And he would...if he still got the chance to do so. If it wasn't too late. But Baekhyun's words had given him at least a small ray of hope...and Chanyeol hoped it would suffice to chase away the dark clouds currently hovering above their heads.


	33. Sweet Dream

Kyungsoo snuggled into his covers and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. After all the schedules they'd had in Japan, they'd flown back to Seoul only to have yet another schedule that hadn't even been planned for that day. It was supposed to be their day off. And God knows, Kyungsoo could have used some rest, especially after the additional stress which the tension between Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon had caused. Because even if it was between the three of them, the tense atmosphere surrounded and influenced all of them. So, Kyungsoo had been hoping for some time to relax after all that. But there was nothing they could do about it. A schedule was a schedule, after all. And Exo was nothing if not professional.

 

So, they'd gone to their schedule, a recording of their comeback stage for a prestigious music program, right after coming from the airport. Although they'd been exhausted from having gone out until late the night before, the fans' enthusiasm and fan chants at the studio had given them the energy they needed to perform well. But the recording...and the long wait before they had even started recording...had tired Kyungsoo out. And now, all he wanted was to fall asleep and not wake until morning. Breathing deeply and relaxing his tired muscles, Kyungsoo drifted into oblivion...

 

The crowd was chanting loudly, the voices of tens of thousands of excited fans vibrating all around Kyungsoo - their voices seemed like a single, living force. They were definitely ONE, he thought proudly, loving these moments on stage when the lightsticks shining all around them in the dark seemed like the distant stars in their own private universe.

 

Suddenly the stars disappeared and a single spotlight illuminated a lonely spot within the vast stadium, shining down upon the beautiful figure of a dancer clad entirely in white. Without having to look twice, and even without the help of his glasses, which Kyungsoo needed to see anything further away from him, he already knew who it was. There was no mistaking the grace, the smoothness in his movements. As Jongin danced his heart out, his soul shining brightly through his movements, Kyungsoo felt himself melt. Oh, how he longed to reach out and touch him. But how could he reach out to someone so pure, someone who shone so brightly? Kyungsoo felt he wasn't worthy.

 

All Kyungsoo could do was watch him from afar, feeling his heartbeat and his longing increase with every movement of Jongin's body. Abruptly, the scene shifted, the stadium around him disappearing. Kyungsoo found himself in a nearly dark room. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. The room was warm and he seemed to be resting on cushions...and he wasn't alone. He could feel Jongin's body heat against his own, already flushed body. Only thinking about how close Jongin was to him, Kyungsoo suddenly got hard. He'd longed for him for such a long time now, that even the slightest nearness sufficed to get Kyungsoo aroused.

 

Jongin whispered something in Kyungsoo's ear, sending shivers over Kyungsoo's body. Then Jongin's lips were suddenly brushing against his own while his hand cupped Kyungsoo's erection through his pants, gently rubbing against it.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to stay in this dream forever. But before it could progress, something had torn him from his dream, leaving him frustrated and completely unsatisfied. Kyungsoo rolled around under the covers not knowing what to do. He was so aroused that it had already become painful. He had to do something about it. And although he'd managed so many times before to just calm down again and not think impure thoughts about Jongin, this time it wouldn't work.

 

Kyungsoo threw his covers off and stripped out of the sweatpants and briefs he'd worn to bed, keeping only his t-shirt on, which he pulled up to expose his nipples. Closing his eyes and silently begging Jongin for forgiveness for what he was about to do, Kyungsoo started touching himself. While one of his hands stroked his erection, the other was touching his already hard nipples. Kyungsoo started to sigh and then moan with pleasure. He stroked himself for quite a while, but it just didn't fully satisfy him. He needed to feel as though Jongin was inside of him...fucking him.

 

Kyungsoo got off of his bed, walked to his closet, and searched until he'd found the little shoebox where he kept everything he didn't want lying around for others to see. Like the container of lube and the black vibrator that one of his best friends had more or less jokingly given him for his birthday after having found out that Kyungsoo was actually gay. That one and only person he'd ever told about his sexual orientation had grinned from ear to ear when presenting him with this toy, saying how she'd thought it even had the perfect color for him - black.

 

Kyungsoo had never used it, though. At the time, he'd still felt uncomfortable and a bit afraid of using something like that...in his ass. And once he'd met and fallen for Jongin, he'd felt dirty and ashamed even thinking about doing such things while thinking about Jongin. But now, he was so horny...after having held it in for so long...that he just couldn't help himself.

 

While lying on his back in bed, Kyungsoo carefully opened the container of lube and squirted some on three of his fingers - he'd seen enough porn to know the basics. After spreading his legs as far apart as he could - though he probably looked ridiculous - he hesitantly brought his forefinger to his hole and gently rubbed against the outer rim. Then, after plucking up his courage, he first pushed only the tip inside, then his whole finger. After the initial light sting, which disappeared soon after, Kyungsoo slowly started to move his finger inside of him, feeling better and better after every light push.

 

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo added another finger and gently scissored them. Then he added the last, needing to bend his body a bit so that he could get them all in. Figuring his hole must have been loosened enough, he then grabbed the vibrator, put some lube on it, turned it on, and slowly inserted it, pushing it in all the way. The feeling was so exquisite that Kyungsoo immediately started to moan and writhe. He started pushing it in and pulling it out...and pushing it in...and pulling it out...while touching his nipple with the other hand and moaning.

 

Completely lost in the imagination of Jongin's cock fucking him while his hand started to thrust faster into his hole...and completely unaware of continuously moaning Jongin's name out loud, Kyungsoo was shocked to his very core when he threw his head around in ecstasy...and looked straight into Jongin's eyes.

 

          'Fuck!'


	34. Oops!

Jongin couldn't sleep. Even though the day had once again been incredibly long and tiring, he just couldn't find enough peace to close his eyes and fall asleep. Jongin kept replaying the many awkward scenes at breakfast and at the recording for their comeback stage. The very moment Baekhyun had sat down at their breakfast table without greeting or even looking at anyone else, Jongin had already known that there was trouble in paradise. That was the very reason why he hadn't really wanted to encourage their relationship from the very beginning. Already, their problems had led to everyone around them being uncomfortable.

 

Deciding he needed to talk to Kyungsoo about it - he was after all the only other person who knew about the three-way relationship in their midst - Jongin got dressed and headed to Kyungsoo's dorm room, knowing that it wouldn't be a problem, even if he dropped in late at night and unannounced. The two of them had quickly become very close shortly after they'd met for the first time - though Jongin hadn't liked Kyungsoo in the beginning, having misunderstood Kyungsoo because of his intense stare. And because they were such good friends, they frequently just showed up in each other's rooms without asking and without even knocking.

 

Which was why Jongin didn't think twice about just quietly opening Kyungsoo's unlocked door, slipping inside, and closing the door behind him. He knew there was a chance his friend was already sleeping, so he didn't want to be loud and disturb him - thinking he would just leave again unnoticed if Kyungsoo was already asleep.

 

          But Kyungsoo wasn't asleep...

 

Jongin couldn't believe what his eyes and ears were telling him. He clearly saw Kyungsoo's sexy, naked body writhing on the bed, fucking himself hard with what appeared to be a dildo or perhaps a vibrator. It was moving too fast for Jongin to tell clearly. And he could definitely hear him moaning Jongin's name loudly as he pleasured himself. But Jongin just couldn't believe it! He'd always thought he was the only one who felt this way...the only one who had feelings for and wanted to sleep with one of his best friends. It seemed he'd been wrong.

 

          'Holy shit!' Jongin thought wildly, instantly getting hard from watching what Kyungsoo was doing to himself, unable to move a muscle from shock - otherwise, he would have turned around as quickly as possible and fled the scene before Kyungsoo ever found out he'd seen him in such a compromising position.

 

          'And, oh shit...shit...shit!' Jongin panicked when Kyungsoo suddenly threw his head around and looked straight at Jongin, who was standing there peeping.

 

Kyungsoo's movements immediately ceased, his last moan dying on his lips. There was a tense moment...a moment in which time seemed to stand still with the two of them suspended in space, silently gazing at each other. Kyungsoo's already large eyes had become as big as saucers, blinking up at Jongin as though not believing what he was seeing. He seemed to be in shock. At the same time, his face - already flushed from having fucked himself so hard - was beginning to turn the unflattering shade of beet red.

 

          Jongin thought Kyungsoo had never looked more beautiful!

 

Seemingly having recovered from the initial shock, Kyungsoo quickly reached out, grabbed his covers, and completely disappeared beneath them in the blink of an eye. Obviously, he'd chosen the If-you-no-longer-see-me-it'll-be-as-though-none-of-this-happened approach. Jongin remained rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do.

 

On the one hand, he felt for Kyungsoo, clearly sensing how completely embarrassed he felt. Of _course_  he would, it was only natural. On the other hand, this wasn't something Jongin could just ignore. He couldn't just turn around and walk from the room, pretending none of this had happened. Besides, Kyungsoo probably thought that Jongin must be disgusted with what he'd just witnessed. Because Kyungsoo didn't know how Jongin really felt about him...how often he'd wanted to do _exactly_ what Kyungsoo had just done to himself while obviously pretending it was Jongin (since he'd called out his name). He needed to tell him how he really felt.

 

          So, simply leaving was not an option.

 

Jongin was determined yet extremely nervous as he slowly approached Kyungsoo. He was nervous because he was unsure whether or not he was doing the right thing. Yes, it was true, he simply couldn't ignore what he'd seen...it wasn't in him to pretend this had never happened. But he'd also never imagined that he would be telling Kyungsoo how he really felt about him while his hyung was lying almost completely naked beneath the covers with a vibrator stuck in his hole - Jongin could still hear the gentle humming of the vibrator. It seemed Kyungsoo hadn't yet managed to pull it out and turn it off, presumably because he was still paralyzed with shock.

 

Kyungsoo appeared to have heard Jongin's footsteps come closer because Jongin could see the lump formed by Kyungsoo's body shift as his hyung quickly scooted even further away from Jongin underneath the covers. Jongin carefully lay down on the bed next to the quivering lump of covers, turned onto his side facing Kyungsoo, and propped himself up on his elbow, his head resting in his palm. Taking a deep breath, Jongin then grabbed a corner of the bed covers and pulled them down past Kyungsoo's head.

 

Kyungsoo actually squeaked and immediately tried to hide under the covers again.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongin quickly spoke, capturing Kyungsoo's head between his palms and turning his hyung's body toward him as gently as he could while Kyungsoo continued to struggle.

 

When Kyungsoo had finally given up on trying to evade him, Jongin continued.

 

          "Hyung...look at me, please...," Jongin whispered softly.

 

Something in Jongin's voice must have conveyed that he wasn't freaked out or disgusted by Kyungsoo's actions, making Kyungsoo's eyes finally meet Jongin's gaze. Jongin plucked up all of his courage, deeply looked into his hyung's eyes, and held his gaze.

 

          "I've been...wanting to tell you...for a long time now. I...I'm actually...," he cleared his throat before continuing, his mouth suddenly dry, "I'm...in love...with you...I _have_ been for...for quite a while, now."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes blinked, the only indication on Kyungsoo's face that Jongin's words had surprised him. Kyungsoo's cheeks started blushing even more than before, and he once again shyly averted his eyes. After nervously biting his bottom lip and looking at the mattress as though it had suddenly become very interesting, Kyungsoo's quiet voice finally reached Jongin's ears.

 

          "I...I...also...I'm also...in...love...with you," Kyungsoo stuttered in such an adorable way - the deep red blush now having reached the tips of his ears - that Jongin wanted to squeal 'Gwiyeoun!' like a little girl.

 

Jongin's heart skipped several beats at hearing Kyungsoo's confession. He'd surely never imagined he'd ever hear one in this kind of situation. It wasn't like they'd gone on a normal date and were shyly saying good night in front of the door, trying to dredge up the courage to share their first kiss. Instead, they were both lying in bed together after Jongin had surprised Kyungsoo while he'd been getting himself off and calling Jongin's name. Jongin wondered if kissing Kyungsoo in this situation would lead to...a lot more than they normally would do on a first date - which they hadn't even had yet. Then again, Jongin had a really, really hard time controlling himself after having waited for this moment for so long...and especially after having just been extremely turned on from watching Kyungsoo.

 

Whatever happened afterward, Jongin decided to just go with his heart. And his heart was telling him that there was no way he could stop himself from kissing Kyungsoo after they'd just confessed to one another. After gently tilting Kyungsoo's head up, Jongin waited for his hyung's eyes to find and hold his own. Then he leaned forward and gently claimed his lips. The kiss, sweet at first, quickly turned hot and desperate, their tongues stroking and tangling.

 

Though it was the very first intimate moment between them, Jongin and Kyungsoo didn't hold back as they kissed...they'd already waited for years...they'd waited too long. Kyungsoo was soon moaning into Jongin's mouth, his moans quickly becoming louder and louder. Wondering why his hyung was moaning as loudly as he was when Jongin hadn't even touched him, it took him a moment before he suddenly remembered the vibrator still tightly stuck in Kyungsoo's hole.

 

Jongin's erection grew harder, his hand slowly slipping underneath Kyungsoo's bed covers...


	35. Intimacy

Kyungsoo couldn't believe what was happening. He'd never thought he'd ever hear the words Jongin had just spoken. **Perfect**... **gorgeous**... **sexy** Jongin had just confessed to him! And now they were kissing, the feeling of Jongin's tongue stroking his own robbing him of his senses. And, after his body had recovered from the state of shock he'd been it...something else was robbing him of his senses as well.

 

          'Fuck!' Kyungsoo cursed, recalling that he hadn't yet had a chance to pull out the vibrator, which was still slowly and continuously fucking him as he and Jongin kissed, causing Kyungsoo to start moaning harder from moment to moment. And the pressure inside of him was slowly building. If he didn't take it out soon, he'd spill all over himself and the mattress. Another embarrassing moment to share with Jongin! He couldn't let that happen.

 

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, his hand beneath the covers slowly snuck in the direction of his butt, his fingers closing around the vibrator just as another pair of fingers closed around his hand, firmly holding it in place.

 

          "Leave it in," Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo's ear, his lips brushing his lobe, making him shiver. "You haven't come yet, right?...I'll help you, too."

 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt Jongin's hand leave his own, his warm, soft fingers instead gently closing around his cock and slowly starting to pump. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and moaned louder, his head falling forward against Jongin's chest, his hands grabbing and holding onto Jongin's arms. Kyungsoo could already feel himself nearing his release and was finally pushed over the edge by the feeling of Jongin's warm, wet tongue leisurely sliding into his ear.

 

          "I'm...coming...," Kyungsoo only just managed to utter in a breathy voice before he came into Jongin's hand, his body twitching and his ass tightening around the vibrator that continued to torture him in a good way before Jongin managed to reach for it and slowly pull it out.

 

Kyungsoo's body slowly stopped rocking as he came down from his orgasm. Once he had calmed down again...after his lust had been satisfied...embarrassment set in again. He just couldn't help it. The one person he wanted to impress had seen him in such a situation. Kyungsoo averted his eyes again and then hung his head, not daring to look at Jongin, who gently kissed the top of his head before once again tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

 

          "What can I do...so that you won't feel...embarrassed...anymore?" Jongin softly asked.

 

Kyungsoo simply shook his head without replying before once again dropping his gaze to the mattress.

 

A minute went by without either of them saying another word. Then, Kyungsoo felt the mattress shift beside him and heard the gentle rustle of fabric. Quickly lifting his gaze to Jongin, he let out a surprised gasp when he saw Jongin removing his clothing until he was completely naked except for the t-shirt he'd kept on - just like Kyungsoo.

 

          "What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, slightly panicked.

 

          "Since it appears to be a problem for you that I...saw you like that...I figure we should...both experience the same situation. That way, you won't need to feel embarrassed anymore."

 

And before Kyungsoo could argue against it, Jongin had grabbed the lube and squirted a large amount on three of his fingers. Lying back and spreading his legs as far as he could, he placed his fingers at his entrance and started to push one inside, moaning slightly when he'd shoved it in as far as it would go - while throwing Kyungsoo a sensual look and a knowing, naughty little smile (just like he did to the fans on stage). Kyungsoo could feel himself getting hard again.

 

Soon, Jongin had added the other two fingers and proceeded to pull them out and push them in over and over again while throwing his head back in pleasure and moaning loudly. Kyungsoo sat back a bit, his arms hugging his knees, and silently watched Jongin pleasure himself - he was getting harder and harder. Even though what Jongin was doing was actually helping lift Kyungsoo's embarrassment, he seriously doubted the two of them could be compared. Kyungsoo was sure he'd looked absolutely ridiculous, while Jongin - as usual - looked extraordinarily sexy as he lay there spreading his legs apart like a frog and thrusting onto his own fingers.

 

But Kyungsoo wasn't complaining, he was fully enjoying the exquisite sight. In truth, he was probably enjoying it a bit too much! Kyungsoo continued to watch Jongin a while longer, captivated by the way the hard muscles in Jongin's upper body rippled while his back arched and how his large fully erect cock twitched with every thrust of his fingers. Abruptly, Kyungsoo decided he'd done enough watching. His embarrassment had long passed, replaced by the desire to do something for Jongin the way he'd done for him...and to make Jongin come from what Kyungsoo was doing to him.

 

While Jongin was busy taking care of himself, Kyungsoo grabbed the vibrator, covered it in lube, and knelt between Jongin's legs. Jongin, who'd finally noticed Kyungsoo's presence was about to open his mouth, probably to tell him he didn't need to do this. But Kyungsoo silenced him with one look. He suddenly really, really wanted to do this. Kyungsoo gently pulled Jongin's fingers out of his entrance, turned the vibrator on, placed its tip at Jongin's beautiful pink hole and slowly pushed it inside, eliciting a delicious moan from his dongsaeng.

 

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo's hand had started moving faster while Jongin's moans had become louder and louder, his back arching off the mattress, his hips darting forward to meet Kyungsoo's thrusts with his own.

 

          "I think...I'm coming...hyung," Jongin breathed between moans.

 

While Kyungsoo continued to thrust the slippery vibrator into Jongin - wet, slapping sounds filling the room - he watched his dongsaeng slowly and beautifully come undone at his hands, finally spilling onto his own stomach and chest while his head fell back, his hands clawed the bed covers, and whimpers fell from his lips.

 

Kyungsoo gently pulled out and turned off the vibrator, got a few sheets of wet toilet paper from the bathroom, and cleaned Jongin's stomach and chest and his own before collapsing on the bed next to him. Jongin kissed him sweetly before turning him around so that they could spoon. And, holding each other close, enjoying each other's warmth and the lingering sensations from the intimacy they'd just shared, the Penguin and the Bear finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	36. Lonely

Baekhyun turned off the lights in his room and lay down on his bed. Although it had been another full day of practicing their dance routine, Baekhyun wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. Three weeks had gone by already since their last trip to Japan. And the very next morning they would be going back to present the second comeback stage, or what everyone except the three involved liked to call the 'Subaekyeol' song. Ironically, they'd be staying at the same hotel in Tokyo.

 

Since their flight back to Seoul on the day Chanyeol and Junmyeon had protected him from his would-be attacker, Baekhyun had started to talk to both of them again. Only not in the way they'd probably expected or perhaps hoped. Baekhyun had been grateful for their help, and he'd felt bad that Chanyeol had even gotten slightly hurt in his stead. But he still hadn't forgotten what the two of them had done...and although they'd apologized and asked him for forgiveness as soon as they'd gotten back from their schedule that day, he hadn't forgiven them.

 

Therefore, the past three weeks had been complete torture, at least for Baekhyun. The three of them had exchanged only meaningless pleasantries while pretending in front of their fellow members that everything was just fine. The hell it was! And everyone probably knew it, too. None of the people surrounding them could have failed to see that even as they went through their daily routines and did everything they should - including the Subaekyeol dance figure - they didn't interact otherwise. The three of them talked to all the other members, pretended to listen intently, to laugh when it was time to laugh, or be serious when there was nothing to laugh about. But none of them looked at each other...except that Baekhyun would occasionally steal glances at the other two when no one was looking.

 

The truth was, Baekhyun was stuck. He absolutely didn't know what to do anymore. As much as it had hurt him that they'd slept together and had left him out, it hurt Baekhyun just as much that he couldn't be with them. Every time something happened, whether it was amusing, sad, or touching...Baekhyun caught himself thinking about telling Chanyeol. Because for years and years, Chanyeol - his best friend - had been the one he'd gone to, the one he'd told about every little detail of his daily life...because that's what best friends do.

 

And every time he had troubles or insecurities, or when he'd publically said something that had once again been completely misconstrued by the media, which sharply criticised him for it, Baekhyun wanted to run to the one person who would listen to it all and try to help him...someone he'd learned to trust and depend on more and more over the years, even though he hadn't really been _that_ aware of it - until he couldn't just go to Junmyeon for help anymore.

 

On top of that, he missed the pleasure he felt just being with them, enjoying their company, joking around with them, laughing with them, teasing them...touching them...kissing them...and everything else they'd done that had made him feel as though he'd gotten a glimpse of heaven. Now it was all gone...and he missed them so much that it had already started to physically hurt him. And though he'd noticed that Chanyeol and Junmyeon did not interact with each other anymore, appeared to regret what they'd done, and seemed to be feeling just as miserable as Baekhyun felt, his pride would not allow him to forgive them so easily.

 

But the fact of the matter remained: Baekhyun was miserable...and lonely. His room suddenly felt too dark, too large, too empty, too cold. Baekhyun didn't like feeling alone. It was something he'd never liked. He was someone who needed other people. Taking his cell phone from his bedside table, he turned it on and opened the V LIVE app. After making sure he was presentable, he turned on the small lamp on his bedside table so that he wasn't completely in the dark and started a live broadcast.

 

Within minutes, thousands of fans from all around the world had joined him and started to write comments and send hearts. And as Baekhyun spent the next hour talking about anything that came into his head, reading comments out loud, laughing with his fans, and finally singing lullabies and other songs, the loneliness he felt was pushed to the back of his consciousness for a while. But when the V LIVE broadcast ended and Baekhyun was once again on his own...it returned with more intensity than before.

 

Deciding he needed to get at least some sleep before getting on their early flight to Japan the next morning, Baekhyun put his phone away and turned off the small lamp next to him. Sighing into his pillow, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's faces suddenly appeared before his mind's eye, and though Baekhyun knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but reach out to them in the dark. His hand, of course, grasped around cold air as he lay in his cold bed...in fact, everything around Baekhyun felt cold. Because his only source of warmth felt like a million miles away without a way to reach it.

 

In truth, whether or not Baekhyun ever got his warmth back was solely up to him. He knew Chanyeol and Junmyeon were silently waiting for him to come back to them, to forgive them. And because not being with them had begun to hurt Baekhyun more than anything they'd done, Baekhyun had started to hope he could find it in himself to forgive them. But he didn't know if he was brave enough to do so. He _wanted_ to forgive them, _wanted_ to be with them again, even though he knew he probably shouldn't forgive them so easily.

 

But forgiving them and rebuilding their relationship would take courage...courage he wasn't sure he could find within himself. Because after all he'd felt three weeks ago - when he'd realized the strength of the hold they already had on him and how easily they could hurt him - he was afraid of leaving his heart in their care again. His heart might not survive another blow.

 

And not knowing how, but desperately wishing that he could, Baekhyun's thoughts circled around the one thing he hoped would somehow miraculously find him in his sleep...forgiveness.


	37. Warmth

Baekhyun heard his alarm go off and groaned. He hated getting up so early. It was only 4:30 a.m., definitely not Baekhyun's favorite hour. Slowly untangling his body from his bed covers, he got up and slouched into the bathroom, yawning widely while absentmindedly scratching an itchy, dry patch of skin on his back. After relieving himself, quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, Baekhyun got dressed, grabbed his already packed travel bag, and headed out to meet the others in the sublevel parking garage.

 

His heart started beating faster as he approached the two black SUV vans that would take them to the airport, remembering how Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and he had secretly held hands in the back row of a similar van during their ride to the airport three weeks ago. It felt like a million years ago. Approaching the two vehicles, Baekhyun couldn't decide if he should feel relieved or disappointed if he was ushered into the van the other two weren't riding on. His deliberation had become unnecessary the very next moment as the manager directed him to the car holding Yixing, Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun, and Baekhyun could all too clearly feel disappointment settling in his heart.

 

Baekhyun got into his seat and leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window, his warm breath slowly fogging up the surface. For a second, he had the ridiculous, childish urge to draw a large heart and write 'C+B+J' in the English alphabet into its center with his finger - which he didn't, of course, because he couldn't afford the other members seeing it. Yes, Baekhyun admitted it to himself: despite everything that had happened, he was still a lovestruck fool for them... completely whipped.

 

          Pathetic...he knew that!

 

They finally reached the airport, got off, and met the other members in front of the main entrance. Baekhyun couldn't help but steal glances at Chanyeol and Junmyeon, noticing that they quickly looked away when he did. It seemed they'd secretly glanced at Baekhyun, too. Perhaps they had also recalled their last, slightly intimate ride to the airport together.

 

When their manager and the security guards motioned for them to go inside, the nine Exo members formed a tight group - surrounded by their guards - and quickly started heading toward the check-in counter. As always, countless fans started greeting them along the way, trying to get as close to the members as possible to capture them on camera.

 

Baekhyun suddenly flashed back to the hate-filled eyes of the man who'd tried to attack him three weeks ago and - momentarily losing his footing - slightly stumbled forward against...Chanyeol's back. Without Baekhyun even having noticed, as his thoughts had returned to the incident three weeks back, Chanyeol had once again taken his place as the famous Chan-wall. Quickly turning his head around, Baekhyun found Junmyeon silently guarding his back. The two of them were quietly accompanying him...protecting him.

 

Baekhyun quickly mumbled a soft 'Sorry' to Chanyeol for having run into him and smiled to himself when Chanyeol quietly told him not to worry about it. As the three of them rode the escalator tightly pressed together while surrounded by the other members and guards, Baekhyun felt a familiar warmth once again settle in his heart...the warmth of their presence - and their bodies - orbiting around him, making him feel content.

 

The plane had been in the air for about 40 minutes - during which Baekhyun had continuously snuck glances at Chanyeol and Junmyeon - when Baekhyun finally made a decision. The warmth he'd once again felt when nestled between them during the ride on the escalator and right up to the check-in counter had vividly brought back every single moment they'd spent together. More than ever, Baekhyun felt his heart and his body being drawn to them. And Baekhyun knew he didn't want to... _couldn't_...go back to empty days and lonely nights, continuously longing for their company.

 

But if they were to reconcile...if Baekhyun was to finally forgive them and take them back, they needed to agree to his terms. Because in order to rebuild his trust and make this work, Baekhyun felt they needed to establish some ground rules. Since they only had a short interview scheduled for that day and their comeback stage wasn't until the next morning, they had the rest of the day after the interview to do whatever they wanted.

 

Taking out a pen and two scraps of paper he found at the bottom of his carry-on bag, Baekhyun scribbled the same message twice: 'Come to my room. 12 p.m. Let's talk.' Baekhyun left his seat and passed Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's seats while pretending to look for the toilet. In passing, he quickly slipped the two of them the notes without anyone noticing. Without waiting for their reactions, he quickly stepped into one of the lavatories and locked the door behind him.

 

Baekhyun, who of course didn't actually have to relieve himself, waited a few minutes - checking his reflection in the mirror...making weird and funny faces at the mirror...sticking out his tongue at the mirror - before unlocking the door and stepping back out. As he passed Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's seats and made eye contact with them, both of them inconspicuously nodded their heads in turn. Which meant, they would come.

 

As Baekhyun sat back down in his seat, he hoped they'd fully understood his note...and wouldn't be entertaining false hopes of a sleepless night together. That wasn't going to happen!


	38. Anticipation

Chanyeol's heart raced as he sat in his seat by the window clutching the little scrap of paper Baekhyun had slipped him. Trying to calm his frantically beating heart, he looked out his window at the crystal blue sky and the thick, swirling clouds floating beneath the plane's wings. The sun's brilliant rays were shining down upon the fluffy, white shapes, illuminating them and giving them a slightly orange and pinkish glow.

 

Though the beautiful, tranquil scene should have helped him calm down, Chanyeol couldn't control his body's response. It had been three weeks! Three weeks of not knowing what would happen...if Baekhyun would ever forgive him. Three weeks of desperately wanting to talk to Baekhyun about everything...about important things...about not so important things...about totally irrelevant, completely stupid things. He'd desperately missed his best friend...and lover. And no matter how much he'd wanted to run to him every day and beg him for forgiveness over and over again, he'd known that what Baekhyun needed most was time...and for Chanyeol to understand him and respect his wishes.

 

So Chanyeol had left him alone, and had waited...and waited...and waited. He hadn't even spoken to Junmyeon, the two of them wordlessly agreeing that they had to keep their distance and hope that Baekhyun would eventually initiate closer contact. And he'd promised himself that if he was ever lucky enough to get another chance to be with them again, he wouldn't fuck up this time around. He'd do anything they wanted...because he couldn't stand the loneliness...the emptiness... that had slowly started to eat away at his very soul with each passing day of not having them near.

 

Chanyeol thought it was funny how his feelings could have completely changed in such a short amount of time. Three weeks ago, Chanyeol hadn't really known how he felt about Baekhyun and Junmyeon. Or perhaps it wasn't so much that his feelings had changed but rather that he'd finally come to fully recognize them. Because, now that he thought about it, it seemed his feelings for them had already existed.

 

When he'd slept with Baekhyun that night at the karaoke place, he'd held onto Baekhyun so tightly when he'd come...he'd told him how much he'd liked it while gently caressing his back. That wasn't something he'd normally do after having sex. Chanyeol had had quite a few sexual encounters in the past - he wasn't a virgin. And he'd never held anyone so close while letting himself go. So he knew it hadn't been a normal reaction when he'd held him so tightly. And when he'd been with Junmyeon - when he'd totally fucked up and they'd been unfaithful to Baekhyun - he'd clearly felt a tenderness inside of him grow for his hyung.

 

          So, he'd already fallen for them - only he hadn't known...

         

Until Baekhyun had caught Junmyeon and him and he'd suddenly realized everything could fall apart...that he could lose them both. That's when it had finally dawned on him. So, for the last three weeks, Chanyeol had felt empty and cold inside, anxiously waiting for a sign from Baekhyun...afraid it might already be too late. 

 

Even though Baekhyun had only asked them to his room to talk and Chanyeol couldn't be certain if it meant that he'd forgiven them and that he was going to give them another chance, he couldn't help but hope that that's what his message meant. And the prospect of finally being forgiven and being able to embrace the two of them again - but also the possibility that Baekhyun could perhaps reject them for good because he couldn't forgive them - made his heart race and his palms sweat every time he thought about their meeting.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Kyungsoo, sitting on the opposite side of the plane, watched in amazement as Baekhyun tried to be subtle in slipping Chanyeol and Junmyeon notes. He'd seen the whole exchange between the three of them, including Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's nods when Baekhyun had passed them on the way back to his seat - Kyungsoo was, of course, wearing his glasses on the plane...otherwise he would have seen nothing!

 

It seemed no one else had noticed their silent exchange, though. Then again, why would they? Kyungsoo seemed to be the only one who'd been closely monitoring the three of them for weeks. The other members, except Jongin, of course, appeared to believe they were just quarreling over silly things again...as fellow members of the same group often do when they're stressed. But Kyungsoo and Jongin knew better.

 

Kyungsoo hoped this new development - Baekhyun actually communicating with the two of them again - might finally lead to them making up. Though he didn't know what had happened between them, it was clear to him that it had been something big...and he'd witnessed how miserable all three of them had been for the last three weeks - completely unlike how he'd been feeling during that time.

 

Remembering the night they'd come back from Japan...and what Jongin and he had done...Kyungsoo couldn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. Quickly glancing in the direction of Jongin's seat, he let out a relieved breath when he saw that Jongin was still sleeping and hadn't been looking his way.

 

Since that night, Kyungsoo and Jongin had agreed to take it slow and to first go on a few dates before they got even more intimate. Sadly, the little time they'd had between meals, practicing their dance routine all day long, heading to other schedules, catching some sleep, and having to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else, didn't leave them with enough opportunities to actually go on dates. They had managed to go on _one_ single date, though.

 

One night after practice about a week back, when the other members had all gone out to eat some Chinese hot pot - probably because Yixing was feeling homesick - Kyungsoo and Jongin had given excuses and stayed back. After everyone had gone, they'd snuck from their dorm separately and met up again in the 4D movie theatre that played the movie they'd agreed on. Jongin had already been seated in the corner near the very back, holding a large tray of nachos for them to share, when Kyungsoo arrived.

 

Kyungsoo vividly remembered how for the first time in his life, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything that happened in the movie. That had been a first for him, because he was someone who loved watching movies, loved thoroughly analyzing them. But if Jongin had asked him anything about the movie - which, thank God, he hadn't - Kyungsoo wouldn't have been able to answer a single question.

 

There'd been nobody else present in the entire theatre, probably because it had been a late showing and they hadn't been watching what would be considered a mainstream movie. In the dark, secluded corner of the movie theatre, after the nachos had already been eaten and the tray put away, there had been nothing to take Kyungsoo's mind off of his nervousness as he sat next to Jongin thinking about whether or not he should just reach out and take Jongin's hand in his.

 

It might have seemed completely mental that Kyungsoo could feel so nervous about such an innocent gesture after what the two of them had already done. But what had happened between them earlier had been the result of having been in the moment, of having felt aroused and needing to quench their thirst. But after they'd decided to take things slow and go on dates, it had taken such a long time before they'd been able to do so, that they had become very awkward around each other again.

 

Kyungsoo's lips formed into a small smile as he remembered how Jongin's hand had finally reached for his while Kyungsoo had still been busy racking his brains on how to casually initiate skinship. His grin grew wider as he recalled how toward the end of the movie they'd been furiously making out in the dark, even while their row of seats shook like crazy, consistent with a turbulent scene in the movie - it was 4D, after all. After they'd kissed one last time - a sweet little peck on the lips - they'd separated again and promised to spend more time with each other during their trip to Japan.

 

As Kyungsoo longingly gazed at the sleeping figure of Jongin, who was half sitting, half lying in his seat clothed in nothing but pajamas - yes, he'd actually worn his pajamas to the airport - Kyungsoo felt his whole body tingle pleasurably in anticipation.


	39. Reconciliation

Junmyeon felt as nervous as on March 31st, 2012 - the day of their first showcase - as he secretly made his way to Baekhyun's hotel room. He'd thought it would be a piece of cake to excuse himself in front of the other members, go to his room early, and then sneak out unnoticed when it was time to meet Baekhyun and Chanyeol. But, of course, there'd been several knocks on his door throughout the evening as one member after the other had dropped in without prior notice and had urgently needed to discuss something with him. As Exo's leader, he'd had no way of simply sending them away.

 

So, he'd sat and listened...and sat and listened...growing more nervous with every minute while stealing glances at his wristwatch every few seconds. Luckily, the last member to visit him had left ten minutes before twelve. Junmyeon had quickly left his room and headed toward Baekhyun's, which was only a few doors down the hallway.

 

Junmyeon finally reached Baekhyun's door and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding against his ribcage so violently it seemed as though it would break through his chest. As much as Junmyeon hoped that Baekhyun had asked the two of them there to forgive them and give them another chance, he was also very afraid that...things would turn out differently than he wished for.

 

The last three weeks had been hell on earth for Junmyeon. He'd never thought he could ever miss someone as much as he'd missed Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Though they hadn't been intimate for that long and had only ever gone on a single date, they'd been friends...brothers...for years already before they'd started seeing each other. And then they'd gotten much closer. Suddenly not being able to talk to them and spend time with them after all they'd come to mean to each other, Junmyeon had been utterly miserable.

 

The sleepless nights that had haunted Junmyeon even before they'd gotten together, had continued to plague him again after the three of them had fallen apart. The only time he'd felt peaceful enough to fall into a deep slumber, had been when he'd slept in their arms. So, the last weeks had been a sequence of lonely days, sleepless nights, and a complete loss of appetite, resulting in Junmyeon having lost a lot of weight. His cheeks had now become slightly sunken...but then so had Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's, Junmyeon had noticed.

 

Praying to some higher power, Junmyeon raised his fisted hand and quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Baekhyun let Junmyeon inside without looking at him, his gaze aimed at the floor. Junmyeon quickly walked past him further into the room. Chanyeol was already there, awkwardly standing in the corner of the room looking out one of the windows.

 

When Junmyeon quietly walked toward him, he turned his head in Junmyeon's direction and met his gaze for a split second before looking away again. The three of them were beyond awkward with each other. Baekhyun silently ushered Junmyeon and Chanyeol to a small table with two chairs while sitting down on the edge of the bed directly opposite, facing them.

 

Looking down at his own folded hands as they rested in his lap, Baekhyun took a lot of time before finally speaking.

 

          "I've been thinking...a lot...about the three of us...about whether or not to...to just...end...things permanently."

 

Junmyeon's breath caught in his throat, his heart sinking into his boots. He couldn't believe this would be it...that Baekhyun was going to end things between them. Junmyeon tried to speak past the lump in his throat...wanting to ask Baekhyun to reconsider and tell him again how very, very, very sorry he was and that he would make it up to him every single day if only Baekhyun gave him another chance. But no words came out.

 

While Junmyeon gulped, trying to swallow the lump and find his voice again, tears started to fill his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Baekhyun's gaze suddenly lifted from his lap and found Junmyeon's just as salty pools of water started to leak from Junmyeon's eyes and run down his cheeks. Seemingly stunned, Baekhyun just stared at him for a moment before he found his voice again.

 

          "Like I...said...I thought about it," Baekhyun quietly said and then added, "... _but_..." Baekhyun halted for a moment while Junmyeon's heartbeat sped up.

 

That tiny word - such a simple little word, yet one that could mean all the world. Baekhyun had clearly said _'but'_. And suddenly Junmyeon had hope. Baekhyun looked both of them in the eyes, about to say more. And Junmyeon would have looked over at Chanyeol to see how he had reacted to Baekhyun's words, but he couldn't risk taking his eyes off of Baekhyun, feeling that if he did, he might miss his next words. Although he couldn't see Chanyeol, somehow he was sure that Chanyeol's eyes hadn't stayed any drier than his own.

 

          "The thing is...I...," Baekhyun started again, anxiously wringing his hands - as if what he was going to say wasn't easy for him, or as though he was worried about finding the right words to say.

 

          "I...I... _missed_...you two...so much."

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol were off of their chairs, nearly knocking Baekhyun over as they simultaneously threw themselves into his arms, kissed his cheeks, and hugged him and each other tightly, their tears collecting on Baekhyun's skin to mix with his own as he started to cry with them. After Junmyeon and Chanyeol whispered "I missed you, too" to Baekhyun, though he'd probably already known, they remained in their silent embrace for a while, none of them moving a muscle since they'd only just found back together again.

 

A long while later, Baekhyun finally pulled out of the embrace, wiped the traces of tears from his cheeks and the cheeks of his lovers, and quietly skirted back a bit.

 

          "Even though I'm willing to...forgive...you and start over, there are...conditions."

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol remained silent. At this point - after what they'd done to Baekhyun - it was pretty clear that they would agree to anything he wanted. If that was what it took to get him back, Junmyeon would gladly accept any condition. Because _nothing_ was going to take Baekhyun away from him again!


	40. Shy Boldness

At the same time, in the room next to the one in which three of Exo's members were simply holding each other tightly in their arms, a meeting of a very different nature had started to take place.

 

Jongin heard the quiet sequence of knocks Kyungsoo and he had agreed upon earlier and nearly fell off of the edge of his bed. They'd agreed to meet in Jongin's room shortly after midnight so that they could finally spend some time alone together - it felt safer meeting in rooms at a hotel than in their dorm rooms where the other members had the habit of just dropping by unannounced whenever they felt like it.

 

Jongin felt beyond nervous. They hadn't been dating that long and the last time they'd had any kind of skinship had been when they'd french kissed and lightly made out in the movie theatre - there'd been no touches below the waistline. Therefore, Jongin felt his heartbeat increase with every step he took toward the door.

 

He wasn't quite sure what this meeting entailed. Was this supposed to be another innocent date that would take place in the hotel room because they simply had no other place to date safely? Or did Kyungsoo expect more...did he, himself, expect more? Standing in front of the door, the toes of his bare feet slightly digging into the carpet underneath in nervous anticipation, Jongin took one last deep breath before opening the door.

 

          "Hi," a slightly shy looking Kyungsoo greeted him, his heart-shaped little smile making Jongin want to pull him into the room, steal his breath and kiss him senseless.

 

          "Hi," Jongin simply responded with his own smile after clearing his throat and quickly oppressing the impulse to go too far when they were only starting out in their relationship.

 

Though he felt a bit sexually frustrated, Kyungsoo and he had already agreed on taking it slow. And although it had foremost been Kyungsoo's request, Jongin had readily acceded to it because he respected Kyungsoo's wishes and wanted his hyung to feel comfortable.

 

Though Jongin was the younger of the two, it appeared he was the one with more dating experience. He wasn't a virgin anymore, though he viewed himself as one, seeing as he actually had his first - and only - sexual experience with a girl from his ballet class before he'd known his own sexuality. That encounter had helped shed some light on his sexual preferences, though. He'd immediately thought that something didn't feel quite right. When he'd repeatedly caught himself checking out other male dancers after that - and felt his body react strongly to them - it started to dawn on him why he hadn't enjoyed his first time.

 

Jongin quietly closed the door behind Kyungsoo and was about to direct him to one of the chairs at the small table in the corner of the room, when Kyungsoo instead plunked himself down in the middle of Jongin's bed, placing a small black pouch he'd brought with him on the bedside table. Jongin, momentarily stunned but thrilled at Kyungsoo's choice of seating, sat down beside him and was in the process of coming up with something sweet to say or bringing up the courage to nonchalantly lean in for a kiss when Kyungsoo surprised him.

 

Without saying anything, Kyungsoo simply leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Jongin's. Kyungsoo had never been a talkative person, his shyness often making him prefer to keep silent. But Jongin had never minded. Because Kyungsoo's actions spoke louder than words, and he didn't need words to convey that he'd missed his dongsaeng. Jongin understood all too well and quickly pulled Kyungsoo into his arms to deepen the kiss.

 

Jongin hadn't known what _exactly_ to expect that night. But what he most  _definitely_ hadn't expected was how passionately Kyungsoo was already responding to their kisses. Jongin could feel the blood in his veins slowly heat up until it nearly reached the boiling point. As their hot, wet tongues hungrily explored each other's mouths, soft moans escaping both of them, Jongin was already hard. It had been too long since they'd last kissed and touched each other. Unsure what Kyungsoo wanted, Jongin gently pulled away and lovingly stroked Kyungsoo's cheek, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at him again.

 

          "Do you...want us to...stop?" Jongin quietly asked Kyungsoo, trying to hold himself back. He sooooo wanted to be kissing and touching him at that very instant.

 

          "What do you mean...why?" Kyungsoo asked, looking confused...and possibly slightly hurt.

 

Jongin let his head drop and let out an audible sigh before continuing.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongin breathed...feeling his erection get more painful with each passing second. "...if we don't stop...kissing like this...I...I don't know...what I'll do...to you."

 

Kyungsoo finally seemed to understand, his wide eyes turning into the most adorable saucers Jongin had ever seen. The cuteness overload was almost enough to cure him of his boner...almost. On second thought, however, it might just add to it.

 

A moment later, Kyungsoo seemed to have caught himself, his expression slowly going back to normal again. Then, he swiftly averted his eyes and looked down at the covered mattress, the black of his fine, long eyelashes softly contrasting against the pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

 

          "It's...it's okay, just...do...whatever you want to do...to me," Kyungsoo whispered in such a quiet, slightly shaking voice that Jongin at first wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

 

When he was just about to ask him again, Kyungsoo lifted his head, turned toward the bedside table to grab the little pouch he'd brought, and quietly placed it in front of Jongin. Jongin curiously picked it up without further question, opened the zipper, and looked inside. The pouch slipped from his grasp, hitting the mattress, its contents spilling out onto the bed.

 

Here he was, a nervous wreck all evening, overthinking their relationship, trying hard to think of ways to keep himself in check and not rush into doing dirty deeds with his older but much more innocent hyung...while Kyungsoo had actually brought lube and the black vibrator whose acquaintance he'd already made three weeks ago.

 

If possible, Kyungsoo's face turned even redder than the color of the ripest tomato as he quickly put the items back in the pouch, his hands fumbling with the zipper that didn't seem to want to close all of a sudden.

 

          "I just...thought...perhaps...you know...," Kyungsoo seemed to have used up all the words in his vocabulary at that moment and appeared to be panicking, obviously interpreting Jongin's silent, shocked behavior as synonymous with not wanting to spend  _that_ kind of night with him.

 

Jongin, who had indeed dropped the pouch from shock - although he was shocked in a _good_ way! - gently placed one hand over Kyungsoo's trembling fingers and stopped him from closing the pouch. Then he softly gripped Kyungsoo's chin with his thumb and index and lifted his hyung's face until Kyungsoo's gaze met and held his own.

 

When he'd made sure that the doubt in Kyungsoo's eyes had been replaced, mirroring the fiery glint of passion burning in his own, Jongin carefully pushed Kyungsoo's back down against the mattress and moved closer, his body hovering above his hyung's. Then he leaned down and indulged himself in the very thing he'd wanted to do ever since he'd opened the door and Kyungsoo had given him that heart-shaped smile...

 

           ...he started kissing him senseless.


	41. Midnight Bliss

Kyungsoo's heart was racing like crazy, his lungs burning from a deficiency of air, as Jongin repeatedly took his breath away - literally. Kyungsoo didn't know where he'd gotten the courage to be so bold...to communicate what he wanted...that he wanted to finally feel Jongin inside of him after having patiently waited for so long. Jongin must have thought that Kyungsoo wasn't ready to sleep with him, that he'd suggested they take it slow because Kyungsoo didn't want to have sex yet. 

 

But Kyungsoo had wanted to all along, indeed he'd wanted to so badly that the strength of his emotions had surprised and shocked him. And yet, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't move too fast because he was afraid that they might not last long if they sped things up between them and their flame burned out too quickly. But it had been three weeks now with nothing but a few kisses to satisfy his thirst. It just hadn't been enough!

 

And so, the extremely shy Kyungsoo had packed the lube and the vibrator and vowed to himself that he'd make Jongin understand what he wanted. That he would be bold for once! Though he still wasn't bold enough to actually say it out loud...to grab Jongin by the collar of his shirt, capture his gaze, and just say 'I want you inside of me'. That just wasn't Kyungsoo. He'd had to make Jongin understand in other ways...and he'd succeeded.

 

Kyungsoo could suddenly feel Jongin pull away. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at his dongsaeng, who'd sat back, grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt with both hands, and slowly lifted it up and over his head. The muscles of Jongin's chiseled chest rippled beautifully in the dimmed light of the bedside lamp...flowing gracefully and leisurely like gentle waves in a pond. Kyungsoo felt stunned looking at the gorgeous creature who had now moved closer to him and started to push his t-shirt up, about to take it off for him.

 

Kyungsoo's hands flew to Jongin's, halting the latter's movements.

 

          "I thought you...wanted...this," Jongin said, uncertainty in his voice.

 

          "I...I do," Kyungsoo managed quietly, biting his bottom lip in worry, his action contradicting his own words.

 

          "Then...why...?" Jongin gently asked.

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say. Yes, he wanted Jongin. But being suddenly confronted with the reality of Jongin's perfection as opposed to his own slightly protruding belly and absence of nicely toned abs was making Kyungsoo feel insecure. Of course, Kyungsoo didn't want Jongin to know this. On the other hand, though, he didn't want him to think that Kyungsoo didn't want to be with him. So, in the end, he had no choice but to admit to the real reason.

 

           "I...I have a belly," Kyungsoo said while frowning.

 

To Kyungsoo's utter amazement, Jongin suddenly burst out laughing, his laugh so enticing in its uniqueness that Kyungsoo felt himself laughing along with his dongsaeng until tears actually came into his eyes.

 

          "Hyung," Jongin gently said once he'd finally calmed down and had stopped laughing, "I love your little belly...you're perfect...just the way you are."

 

And as if to emphasize his point, Jongin abruptly lifted the hem of Kyungsoo's t-shirt and softly placed a kiss on his stomach, right beneath his navel. Kyungsoo gasped, his stomach twitching nervously. All thoughts of further resisting Jongin's attempts at stripping him of his clothing forgotten because of the arousing feeling of Jongin's lips continuously caressing his stomach, Kyungsoo let his dongsaeng slowly undress him. Then, Jongin proceeded with getting rid of his own clothing until both of them were lying next to each other completely naked and shivering from nerves and anticipation.

 

          "I can't believe you don't know...how gorgeous you are...Do Kyungsoo-ssi," Jongin whispered softly and planted kisses all over Kyungsoo's upper body before finally finding his mouth and deepening the kiss.

 

All thoughts of insecurities suddenly forgotten, Kyungsoo and Jongin started kissing and touching...exploring each other's bodies. Kyungsoo hesitantly reached out and trailed his fingers over Jongin's soft skin and hard muscles, finally finding and brushing over one of his hard nipples. His dongsaeng abruptly let out a little moan and pressed his body closer to Kyungsoo's, who could feel Jongin's large erection brushing against his leg, making his own member grow harder as well.

 

Jongin's mouth left Kyungsoo's after gently biting down on his lower lip and soothingly moving his tongue across the bitten tissue, and traveled along Kyungsoo's torso until he found his perked up nipple. After running his wet, slightly rough tongue over Kyungsoo's sensitive teat, making his hyung moan in pleasure, his mouth closed around his nipple and started to suck on it in earnest while his fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo's painfully hard cock and started to pump.

 

Kyungsoo's back arched off of the bed, the feeling of his dongsaeng's hand on his erection and his mouth sucking on one of his nipples so exquisite that he couldn't stop his body from reacting to the fire in his veins, moan after moan falling from his lips. After a few strokes, Kyungsoo suddenly felt Jongin release his nipple and his hold on his length to scoot further down along his body, his hot mouth kissing every inch along the way until it finally nibbled on the tip of Kyungsoo's cock, whose hips bucked as another moan escaped.

 

Jongin then started licking the underside of Kyungsoo's now already slightly leaking cock before closing his mouth around it, taking it in completely, and bobbing his head up and down. Kyungsoo's back arched off of the bed again, his fingers reaching into Jongin's long, soft hair and caressing Jongin's scalp as the latter started to hollow his cheeks and suck hard on Kyungsoo's cock.

 

While Kyungsoo was lost in the incredible sensation, he didn't notice Jongin's hand finding the little black pouch, extracting the container of lube and squirting some onto his fingers, only realizing what Jongin had been up to when he suddenly felt a wet finger gently rub against the entrance to his tight hole. Jongin proceeded to push three fingers inside Kyungsoo's hole one after the other, gently scissoring them and fucking him with them until his entrance was loose enough and Kyungsoo was already a hot mess, feeling as though his flesh and bones were slowly melting into the mattress beneath him and he would end up as a puddle on the bed.

 

When Jongin finally pulled his fingers out and his mouth off of Kyungsoo's cock, knelt between his parted legs, and slowly pushed his throbbing dick into his hyung's entrance, Kyungsoo bit his lower lip hard in his attempt to keep himself from spilling before Jongin had even begun to move inside of him. After all his dongsaeng had just done to him, Kyungsoo was desperately fighting to keep from coming too early. Somehow managing to hold on for several minutes, during which Jongin's large and thick cock continuously pushed deep inside, hitting his sweet spot every time, he finally lost control after Jongin couldn't hold back any longer and had started to pound into him.

 

Without even being able to warn Jongin, Kyungsoo came hard, his semen splashing onto his stomach and chest while the muscles in his butt tightly clenched Jongin's cock, making him moan out loud and fiercely clutch Kyungsoo's buttocks - which he'd been holding as he'd thrust into his hole. Kyungsoo could feel the sticky, warm fruit of their labor spread through his entrance as his dongsaeng came in his ass, feeling a weird kind of pleasure at the thought that a part of Jongin would remain inside of him long after Jongin's member had already left his body.

 

Jongin carefully pulled back out of Kyungsoo, sank down onto the bed beside him and softly kissed him on the lips. Kyungsoo could taste the flavor of his own cock on Jongin's lips but didn't pull back. Instead, he deepened the kiss, needing to show his dongsaeng one last time how much pleasure Jongin had given him, before both of them collapsed in each other's arms, completely spent.

 

Closely cuddled against each other while wrapped in the bed covers, which Jongin had quickly pulled up and thrown over them, they quickly fell asleep...


	42. Through the Wall

Baekhyun remained silent for a minute before speaking again while Junmyeon and Chanyeol waited for him to elaborate on the conditions he'd just mentioned.

 

          "First of all," Baekhyun started after clearing his throat, "there will be no...sex...unless the three of us are together. At least for now...until we all feel more secure...I know it may seem...dumb or immature...because there's already three of us in this...relationship...but I...I get...jealous...when I'm left out."

 

Baekhyun didn't miss the pointed, guilty look Junmyeon and Chanyeol exchanged.

 

          "So...no kissing or holding hands, either, when just _two_ of us are together, right?" Junmyeon asked, being a stickler for detail, as usual.

 

          "No...that's okay...Kissing, holding hands, hugging, and cuddling are allowed," Baekhyun suddenly decided on the spot, thinking about how often one of them was likely to have a schedule elsewhere that took that member away from home for days at a time leaving the other two behind...Baekhyun didn't think he could survive long without any kind of skinship if one of the people he loved stayed behind with him.

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol remained silent but seemed pleased. Perhaps they'd just been thinking along the same lines as Baekhyun had.

 

          "Secondly," Baekhyun resumed, purposefully looking into Chanyeol's eyes before continuing, "I want to know if...how you feel about Junmyeon and...me? If this is still just...for fun...then I don't want to do this."

 

Chanyeol seemed stunned for a second, just staring open-mouthed at Baekhyun before he recovered, reached out, and gently took his and Junmyeon's small hands in his much larger ones. Junmyeon seemed just as surprised as Baekhyun at their dongsaeng's sudden, romantic gesture.

 

          "I...I've been wanting to tell...both of you...for a while now," Chanyeol quietly spoke while gazing down at the mattress and stroking the backs of Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's hands with his thumbs, "I realized...how I felt...when I thought...thought...we might be...over. I...realized that I...I'd actually already...fallen...in love..."

 

          "With whom?" Baekhyun couldn't help himself. Had Chanyeol perhaps fallen in love with Junmyeon on the night they'd spent together alone?

 

Baekhyun's heart pounded as he waited for Chanyeol's answer, almost hoping he wouldn't reply because he was afraid of what he might say.

 

Hearing Baekhyun's obviously panicked voice, Chanyeol finally lifted his gaze to meet Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's eyes, in turn, his gaze firmly holding Baekhyun's as he replied.

 

           "With _both_ of you," Chanyeol replied, his gaze shifting to Junmyeon's to show him his sincerity, as well.

 

Baekhyun finally let out the breath he'd been holding, Chanyeol's confession - the confession he'd been waiting for forever - making tears come into his eyes again. Looking over at Junmyeon, Baekhyun could tell his hyung felt the same. And because Chanyeol always got infected by the mood of the people surrounding him, he turned teary-eyed as well.

 

So there they were, three grown-up men, _fucking_ _crying_ \- again - because of their more than complicated feelings for each other.

 

          'Jesus fucking Christ, we're a bunch of pussies,' Baekhyun thought, starting to giggle uncontrollably at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

           "Why are you laughing, Byun Baek?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, grabbing Baekhyun's arm, the dumbfounded expression on his face absolutely priceless.

 

Baekhyun started to laugh even harder until he was actually almost doubled over and clutching his stomach. He realized Chanyeol might think he was laughing at Chanyeol's heartfelt confession, and although he didn't want him to misunderstand, Baekhyun just couldn't stop.

 

When Chanyeol's gaze had already started to turn dark, bordering on angry or hurt, Baekhyun finally managed to speak between giggles.

 

           "Just...look...at us...crying...bunch of... _pussies_."

 

Chanyeol, seeming to finally understand the reason for Baekhyun's outburst, started laughing as well, clapping like a seal and crying at the same time. Junmyeon, upon watching the two dorks he'd chosen to be with, started to join in until the three of them were lying in each other's arms laughing and crying...simply happy.

 

When they'd finally calmed down, Baekhyun gently kissed both of them on the lips before pulling their bodies closer against his, wanting to feel even more of the warmth he'd missed so terribly during the past weeks. Chanyeol and Junmyeon held Baekhyun in their arms between them and took turns in kissing him - sweetly at first - their kisses quickly beginning to get more heated. When Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's lips accidentally brushed while kissing him, Baekhyun noticed that both of them quickly pulled back, clearly hesitating to show affection for each other in front of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun pulled both of them toward him at the same time, making their lips meet when they kissed him. Baekhyun quickly pulled back, letting Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's lips touch without him getting in the way.

 

           "It's okay...I'm okay...we're all here together...I won't get jealous," Baekhyun whispered softly, hoping he was right about what he'd just said.

 

But no matter what would happen, Baekhyun knew he had no other choice but to get over the jealousy he felt. Otherwise, this relationship would never work. There would always be three of them...and Baekhyun had to get used to it. As long as they only had sex when the three of them were together, Baekhyun believed he could overcome his insecurities and perhaps it would get easier with time.

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon appeared to hesitate for another second before finally starting to kiss each other. Baekhyun joined in, hungrily kissing each of them until the three of them were soon rolling around on the bed, hungrily kissing and groping each other, headed in the opposite direction of what Baekhyun had envisioned when he'd written the notes to them. Baekhyun didn't want to rush back into their relationship by immediately sleeping with them again the minute they'd gotten back together. But somehow just being in their presence had once again robbed him of his ability to think things through.

 

Which was why Baekhyun was both _relieved_ and totally _shocked_ when a series of sudden, loud noises coming from the room next to his provided the distraction he needed to pull out of Chanyeol and Junmyeon's embrace.

 

          _Relieved_ because, at least this once, Baekhyun wanted their rendezvous to end with just kissing...wanted to relish Chanyeol's heartwarming confession that he'd fallen in love with him, as well as Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's assurances that they'd missed him. He wanted the romantic feeling of this night to remain with him without it being altered by sexual arousal.

 

          And  _shocked_ because the loud noises drifting toward his ears from the room next door - which he knew to be the one Jongin was staying in - most definitely sounded like moans...and the moans most definitely belonged to Kyungsoo!

 

          "Holy shit!" Chanyeol exclaimed at the same time as Junmyeon said "What?"

 

Baekhyun just silently sat on the bed between them - all three of them now facing the wall through which the increasingly loud sounds of Kyungsoo's wild moaning drifted.


	43. Teasing

Baekhyun quickly got up and showered. They had an important schedule that morning and Baekhyun didn't want to be running late. But that wasn't the reason why he'd gotten up especially early that morning. After the three of them had heard the Kaisoo couple moaning their throats out the night before, Baekhyun had taken it upon himself to make sure that the two of them didn't get into trouble.

 

After hearing Kyungsoo and Jongin having sex, Baekhyun had sent Chanyeol and Junmyeon back to their rooms - yes, he'd managed to stay true to his original intention of not immediately jumping into bed with them again...not that it had been easy, though. Baekhyun had spent a long time carefully listening to the noises coming from next door, trying to discern the sound of a door opening and closing, which would have indicated that Kyungsoo had left again.

 

But since he hadn't heard any such thing, there was a chance that Kyungsoo had actually spent the night - which wouldn't be a problem if the two of them separated early enough so that none of the other members and especially the manager caught Kyungsoo leaving Jongin's room first thing in the morning. But if they had both fallen asleep, chances were they would get caught. Baekhyun, who could, of course, relate to them - being in a secret relationship, himself - felt he needed to protect his brothers.

 

So, after quickly getting ready for their schedule, Baekhyun hurried to the room next to his and quietly knocked on Jongin's door. When there was no immediate answer, Baekhyun knocked again...and again...until he could hear a sudden shuffling of more than one pair of feet. When Jongin finally opened the door shortly after, wearing his sweatpants inside out and his disheveled hair in the newest I-just-had-the-night-of-my-life-fucking-my-hyung style, Baekhyun grinned at him before speaking.

 

          "I just wanted to let both...err, let you know...that each of us should get ready for our schedule in our own room."

 

          "I'm _in_ my own room," Jongin answered, seemingly not understanding what Baekhyun was getting at - or, more likely, purposefully playing dumb.

 

          "Say hi to Kyungsoo for me...will you?" Baekhyun added, grinning from ear to ear and winking at Jongin before turning around and heading back to his room, leaving behind a rather shocked looking Jongin who was nervously biting his lower lip.

 

           'Oooh, teasing them is going to be soooo much fun!' Baekhyun thought while skipping back to his room. He'd been surprised that something was going on between them...he hadn't seen it coming. Whether or not it was serious or just a fling, Baekhyun had no way of knowing. And he wasn't going to ask them about it, either. That would completely take the fun out of teasing them.

 

After breakfast, during which Baekhyun had winked at Jongin and Kyungsoo every time no one else had been looking their way - making both of them blush different shades of crimson - the nine of them and the manager headed out to present their second comeback stage. Baekhyun felt slightly apprehensive about their coming stage performance. Though they'd already perfected their dance a few days earlier, he couldn't help but feel anxious about the 'Subaekyeol' part of their dance. They would be singing live, of course, and Baekhyun hoped he could put enough emotion into his voice and his expression to convincingly play the part without actually giving away that he wasn't _playing_ at all.

 

All the way from their hotel to the comeback venue, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun were once again secretly holding hands on the back seat of the rented van, the other two seemingly just as nervous as Baekhyun felt. After arriving, preparing for their performance, going through the details once more, and quickly gathering in a circle to do their group cheer, the time had finally come to go out on stage.

 

Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun - being at the very back of the group - followed the other members out onto the stage. Before they had caught up with them, Chanyeol quickly used their last private moment to lovingly brush his fingers against the palms of Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's hands while walking between them.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol quickly made his way to Baekhyun's room, where the three of them had promised to meet for the second night in a row after the whole group returned from a joint dinner. Their comeback stage had gone so extremely well that their fans had completely lost it, screaming and wolf whistling at the 'Subaekyeol' part - especially when Junmyeon had almost lost his footing and fallen against Baekhyun in such a way that they had nearly kissed in public.

 

Chanyeol paused in front of Baekhyun's door, quietly knocked, and quickly hid the bottle of soju and the black plastic bag he was holding behind his back. It was a surprise...a surprise he'd gone out of his way to obtain. He'd had to disguise himself, sneak out of the hotel, and search through various stores in what had seemed to be a rather dodgy part of the city. But he'd finally found what he'd been looking for. Chanyeol's wicked grin widened as he anticipated using the items he'd just bought.

 

Baekhyun quickly opened the door for him and ushered him inside. Junmyeon was already there, sitting on one of the chairs at the table, a bottle of soju and some strawberries in front of him, which he seemed to have brought for the three of them. Chanyeol grinned at him and presented the bottle of soju he'd been hiding behind his back.

 

          "Looks like we have enough to drink," Chanyeol said.

 

          "Yeah," Junmyeon agreed, grinning as well.

 

          "But what's that behind your back?" Baekhyun suddenly asked, pointing at the black plastic bag Chanyeol was still holding out of sight while making his way over to sit down at the table.

 

Chanyeol presented them with the, simultaneously, most wicked and seductive smile he'd ever given to anyone, walked up to Baekhyun and Junmyeon, who were now both sitting at the table, gently set down the black bag without opening it, and replied in a deep, husky voice.

 

          "It's a secret...you won't find out until you're...ready for it."


	44. Surprise

Junmyeon swallowed hard at Chanyeol's words. His dongsaeng was always so fucking _intense_...he could already feel himself getting hard...and his face getting beet red. To make matters worse, Chanyeol just _had_ to notice - of course. Chanyeol slowly reached his hands out, gently grabbed Baekhyun and Junmyeon by their wrists and slowly pulled them up from their chairs and toward the bed.

 

           "Why don't we sit on the bed instead...we don't all fit at the table," Chanyeol said in a quiet voice, letting go of their wrists and waiting for them to sit down cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

 

Then he walked over to the table, picked up the bottle of soju and the strawberries Junmyeon had brought as well as the ominous black plastic bag, made his way over to them, and sat down between Baekhyun and Junmyeon, placing the items in front of him.

 

          "Here, have a strawberry," Chanyeol said softly, plucking one of the ripe, red fruits from the tray and bringing it right up to Baekhyun's mouth, who immediately licked his lips - although Junmyeon was sure it wasn't really in anticipation of the _strawberry_. 

 

It was more likely in expectation of what Chanyeol would think of doing to them. As was usual whenever he was aroused, Chanyeol had turned from the kind, cute, and clumsy dongsaeng they knew into the sexy, teasing, dominant Chanyeol who had the ability to make Junmyeon and Baekhyun hard by just fixing them with his incredibly intense, slightly arrogant stare and talking dirty to them.

 

Baekhyun's lips parted as he let Chanyeol push the strawberry into his mouth. But before the red fruit could completely disappear into Baekhyun's mouth, Chanyeol leaned in and caught the very end between his teeth. Then he gently bit off the bit that was sticking out, his teeth nipping at Baekhyun's bottom lip as he did. Baekhyun moaned a bit before he pulled back to finish eating the fruit, his face as red as the strawberry Chanyeol had fed him.

 

Chanyeol's hand slowly moved back to the tray while his eyes found and held Junmyeon's, who was already painfully hard and didn't think he could take much of his dongsaeng's teasing. Before Chanyeol's fingers could close around the strawberry he'd aimed for, Junmyeon's own hand had snatched it away and unceremoniously shoved it into his own mouth...so that he nearly choked on it.

 

Chanyeol, who probably knew perfectly well that Junmyeon had done it to avoid being fed by him, suddenly burst out laughing while Junmyeon turned a brighter shade of red. Chanyeol patiently waited for Junmyeon to swallow the last bit of the strawberry before leaning toward him and capturing his lips. After pulling back from the kiss, Chanyeol set the tray, the bottle of soju, and the plastic bag on the bedside table, and lay down on his back.

 

          Junmyeon suddenly felt the intense urge to run his hands all over Chanyeol's body.

 

Every time they'd been intimate, so far, Chanyeol had always been the one to initiate, had always guided Baekhyun and Junmyeon in everything they'd done. Junmyeon wasn't going to pretend that he didn't feel aroused whenever Chanyeol dominated them. Yes, he liked it...liked it a bit rough. On the other hand, he also wanted to explore his own domineering side...or more precisely: wanted to find out if he even had one. Though trying to test this on Chanyeol might not turn out to be the best idea he'd ever had.

 

Junmyeon lay down on his side and scooted closer to Chanyeol. Looking up at Baekhyun, he silently asked him for permission - still a bit awkward and careful not to upset Baekhyun again - and only proceeded when Baekhyun nodded his head. It seemed Baekhyun still needed time to recover from the 'strawberry incident'.

 

Junmyeon's gaze dropped to Chanyeol's, finding a fiery glint of challenge in his dongsaeng's eyes. Chanyeol didn't seem the type to be taken control over in the bedroom. But Junmyeon abruptly decided to man up...he decided he was up to the challenge. Chanyeol didn't stop Junmyeon's hands when they moved to the hem of his t-shirt and started to push it up to expose his hard nipples. He also didn't stop him from bending over him and running his tongue over the perky little mounds, a small moan escaping Chanyeol's throat.

 

Junmyeon's mouth closed around one of Chanyeol's nipples and he started to suck on it. Chanyeol let out another, this time louder moan, and still didn't stop Junmyeon. When his hand finally traveled below Chanyeol's waistline, directly slipping beneath his sweatpants and briefs to touch his dongsaeng's already halfway erect member, Chanyeol jerked in surprise and firmly grabbed Junmyeon's wrist, attempting to pull his hand off of his now completely hard cock.

 

          "I just want to touch you...nae dongsaeng," Junmyeon whispered in Chanyeol's ear, his tongue gently licking his earlobe before entirely dipping into his ear, making Chanyeol shiver and moan beneath him - all thoughts of resisting suddenly forgotten as he let go of Junmyeon's wrist.

 

Junmyeon used his chance while Chanyeol was incapacitated by the sensation of Junmyeon's tongue continuously dipping into his ear and started to stroke Chanyeol's now leaking cock. Baekhyun appeared to have recovered and finally joined Junmyeon in exploring Chanyeol's body. Leaning over Chanyeol, Baekhyun lowered his head and started teasing Chanyeol's hard nipple, alternately kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on it while his hand wrapped itself around the hand of Junmyeon's that was pumping Chanyeol's cock.

 

Junmyeon's mouth moved from Chanyeol's ear to his other nipple, and he mimicked Baekhyun's actions until the two of them were sucking and pumping as one while Chanyeol's back arched off of the bed and loud moans started to escape his throat. Junmyeon began to really like the feeling of their joint actions making Chanyeol lose his mind, liked the feeling of Baekhyun's hand covering his own as they pumped their dongsaeng's slick cock, of their thumbs touching when they took turns in running them across Chanyeol's leaking slit.

 

Baekhyun seemed to have become even bolder and was suddenly moving further down Chanyeol's body. Stopping with his head at Chanyeol's crotch, he quickly pulled his dongsaeng's sweatpants and briefs down his legs and was about to take Chanyeol's cock into his mouth when Chanyeol abruptly shook both of them off of him, grabbed Baekhyun around the waist, spun him onto his back, and pressed him firmly into the mattress.

 

          "Now it's my turn," Chanyeol said, his dark, sexy voice positively purring as he leaned toward Junmyeon and whispered the following words in Junmyeon's ear: "Why don't you join me...hyung. Let's take him...together."


	45. Heightened

Baekhyun lay on his back between Chanyeol and Junmyeon and was being firmly pressed into the mattress by Chanyeol's strong hands, his heart racing in his chest. Had he seriously just heard Chanyeol suggest to Junmyeon that they fuck him together? What did he mean, Baekhyun wondered? Since he was still rather inexperienced and had only watched a few rather tame pornographic videos, he wasn't exactly sure what Chanyeol had in mind.

 

Junmyeon's eyes had become very wide at Chanyeol's suggestion...and the obvious bulge in his sweatpants was becoming even larger as Baekhyun watched him. He seemed both turned on and unsure of how to react to Chanyeol's offer. Chanyeol seemed to understand and leaned toward him, catching his lower lip between his and gently sucking on it, trying to make Junmyeon relax and get into the mood.

 

           "It'll be nice...trust me...you'll like it...," Chanyeol softly whispered to Junmyeon. " _Both_ of you will," he added, bending down to kiss Baekhyun as well.

 

After Chanyeol pulled away from him again, Baekhyun watched him draw Junmyeon closer to him and kiss him. Baekhyun could see Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's tongues erotically sliding against each other, making his cock twitch. Chanyeol started to undress Junmyeon. After he'd stripped him of his t-shirt, his sweatpants, and his briefs, his head stopped at Junmyeon's crotch and he licked the underside of his cock in passing on his way back up to Junmyeon's lips, making him yelp in surprise and his member jerk.

 

          "Help me undress him," Chanyeol quietly told Junmyeon, and Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat at suddenly finding himself the center of attention of his two very aroused lovers whose hungry gazes filled Baekhyun with a thrill while at the same time making him a bit apprehensive. He wondered what the two of them would do to him...and if he would survive it!

 

The very next second, Junmyeon had taken Baekhyun's mind off of his worries as his hot, wet tongue slipped into Baekhyun's mouth while his hands slid Baekhyun's t-shirt up his torso and pulled it over his head. At the same time, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol pulling down his pants and underpants before finally removing his socks as well. Junmyeon stopped kissing Baekhyun and pulled back to sit on his haunches, the sight of his fully erect member making Baekhyun stare and unconsciously run his tongue over his lips.

 

Baekhyun now lay naked and exposed between Chanyeol and Junmyeon who were both sitting back and looking down at him with lust-filled eyes, making Baekhyun's stomach tighten and his cock twitch in anticipation. He wanted them to touch him, not continue staring at him, god damn it!

 

          "Please," Baekhyun heard himself whisper before he could stop himself.

 

          'Fuck...I sound like I'm begging,' Baekhyun reprimanded himself. He didn't want to beg...but he was so painfully hard already...and no one was touching him!

 

Chanyeol smiled down at Baekhyun, then looked over at Junmyeon.

 

          "Well? You heard him...right? Let's give Baekhyunnie what he wants," Chanyeol whispered darkly, finally bending over Baekhyun and kissing him deeply.

 

While Baekhyun's tongue furiously battled with Chanyeol's, his other senses picked up the gentle movements of Junmyeon's warm hands as they glided over his naked body, making Baekhyun shiver. While the hand of the arm Junmyeon was using to prop himself up was busy brushing over Baekhyun's perked up nipple, the other had moved between his legs and had started to massage his throbbing erection. Baekhyun moaned loudly into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol reacted to his hyung's moan by powerfully sucking on Baekhyun's tongue, making Baekhyun's blood boil even more.

 

Baekhyun's eyes were closed, his head thrown back - fully enjoying what the two of them were doing to him - when he suddenly felt Chanyeol pull out of the kiss. His mouth was immediately replaced by Junmyeon's, who was passionately exploring every inch of Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue before biting down on Baekhyun's lower lip and sucking on the little wound. While Junmyeon was kissing him and pumping his cock, Chanyeol was obviously busy with the black bag he'd brought - Baekhyun could hear the rustling of the plastic.

 

Before he could wonder what Chanyeol was doing, he already felt some sort of fabric being draped over his closed eyelids. The next second, Chanyeol had gently lifted Baekhyun's head and tied the fabric in the back, successfully blindfolding him. Baekhyun wasn't sure how to feel about being restricted in such a way...suddenly feeling so defenseless...and was about to protest.

 

          "Shhhh...it's okay...trust me, Baek...relax...I promise you'll like it," Chanyeol's deep, rumbling voice whispered in his ear, his lips soon nibbling on the outer rim. Then he dipped his hot, wet tongue into the hole.

 

Baekhyun could feel shivers run up and down his spine and goosebumps erupt all over his body, his other senses incredibly heightened due to his inability to see anything. Baekhyun abruptly realized how absolutely thrilling it was to lie there waiting in the dark, not knowing what they were going to do to him until he actually felt their touch.

 

As he strained his ears to make out and distinguish the many different sounds surrounding him, he could hear the quiet but unmistakable sound of a tube being opened and something being squirted out. Baekhyun guessed one of the items in the bag must have been a container of lube. His cock hardened even more in Junmyeon's hand, anticipating what Chanyeol would do with the lube he'd applied.

 

          "Here," Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's voice before he felt Junmyeon's hand leave his cock and another squirting sound.

 

A moment later, the sensation of a cold, wet, and slick, lubed finger rubbing against Baekhyun's entrance was followed by the exquisite feeling of it being slowly pushed all the way inside. Baekhyun let out an audible sigh...God, it felt so _fucking_ good. He could immediately tell from the length and the thickness that it was one of Chanyeol's fingers that was currently filling his hole. It didn't take long before Junmyeon's finger joined Chanyeol's, then another, and another...until the two of them were slowly and deliciously fucking him with a total of four fingers while both of their mouths sucked hard on Baekhyun's sensitive nipples.

 

          "Argghhhh...," Baekhyun exclaimed as his back arched off of the bed, his stomach tightened, and his toes curled. Then he came...painting his stomach and chest and possibly Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's arms white with his sperm. Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's fingers stopped moving but remained deeply planted inside Baekhyun's hole.

 

          "Sorry," Baekhyun managed when he'd calmed down again.

 

          "It's okay...," Chanyeol said softly, planting sweet kisses on Baekhyun's lips for a minute or two before he started moving his fingers in Baekhyun's entrance again. "But, even though you just came...we're not done yet...we haven't even started."

 

And Chanyeol proceeded to show him what he meant. After extracting something else from the plastic bag - judging from the rustling sound his movements made - and squirting more lube onto something, Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun with inserting something long and hard that felt like it was made out of silicone. Baekhyun guessed it could be a dildo. Chanyeol's hand started to move it in and out of Baekhyun's already sensitive hole, eliciting moan after moan from his hyung.

 

          "Here...continue for me," Chanyeol addressed Junmyeon, and Baekhyun could feel a slight shift in movement before the dildo continued to stretch Baekhyun's hole.

 

          "Does it feel good, Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun suddenly heard Junmyeon's breathy voice in his ear before his hyung's mouth dropped to his and started leisurely sucking on his bottom lip while gently thrusting with the dildo in his hand.

 

Baekhyun, who had already been half hard again after just having come a short while back, became rock hard upon hearing the sexy way in which Junmyeon was breathing words into his ear.

 

          "Do you like this, nae dongsaeng, mmhhh?" Junmyeon whispered again.

 

          'Fuck!' Baekhyun thought...his hyung was almost starting to sound like Chanyeol. Baekhyun hadn't thought Junmyeon could have this kind of side to him. And it was turning him on like crazy - just as it had not too long ago when Junmyeon had grabbed Baekhyun, kissed him, thrown him onto his back, and pinned him to the bed after Baekhyun had tried to experiment with him.

 

While Junmyeon continued to fuck Baekhyun with the dildo, the latter suddenly felt another wet, slippery object at his entrance. Before he could even guess what Chanyeol was up to, the object was already slowly being pushed inside. Baekhyun gasped as pain shot through his body, making Chanyeol pause and lean down to kiss him soothingly.

 

          "Sorry, baby...I'll do it more slowly," Chanyeol apologized.

 

          "What...what are you doing...why?" Baekhyun managed, his voice a bit shaky.

 

          "I'm stretching you more so that it won't hurt as much when...Junmyeon and I...take you."

 

          "Take me? As in...together? At...at...the same time?" Baekhyun squeaked in a nervous voice.

 

          "Yes," Chanyeol breathed and kissed Baekhyun deeply, his tongue sliding arousingly against his hyung's, completely seducing him, making Baekhyun's protests die on his lips as his arousal grew with the movements of Chanyeol's tongue and both Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's dildo's that had now started to move more and more after Baekhyun had adjusted to them. After a short while, it had started to feel really _fucking_ good.

 

And suddenly the prospect of being fucked by both of them turned Baekhyun on so badly that his cock already started leaking precum just from him thinking about it. After a few minutes of further stretching with the dildos, Chanyeol and Junmyeon pulled them back out, making Baekhyun whimper in disappointment. While Baekhyun lay on his back blindfolded, waiting for them to continue, he could hear the rustling of fabric...Chanyeol finally taking off his own clothing, he guessed.

 

A moment later, he felt strong arms - Chanyeol's arms, he realized - grab him around the waist and lift him into a sitting position while Junmyeon was shifting on the bed beside him. Another squirting sound filled the air before Baekhyun was once again lifted into the air, carefully lowered down until he could feel a warm, silky, knob of flesh pressed against his hole and then felt himself gently sliding down onto Junmyeon's thick, long cock.

 

          "Aaaahhhh," Baekhyun moaned at the pleasure of once again being filled.

 

He could feel the tight muscles of Junmyeon's extremely well-built chest rippling against his back as Junmyeon slid one arm around Baekhyun's waist while the other grabbed the nape of Baekhyun's neck and gently angled his head so that he could kiss him from behind, his tongue sliding over Baekhyun's.

 

          "You feel incredible, Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon lovingly whispered in Baekhyun's ear, making him blush furiously, even though his hyung's _words_ were the last thing he should be blushing about in his current position.

 

While Baekhyun was still trying to recover from Junmyeon's words, he could feel his upper body being pushed further back against his hyung's by Chanyeol, so that he was now lying back on top of Junmyeon's chest with his hyung's cock angled inside his hole. Junmyeon moaned a bit but didn't move, letting Chanyeol completely take over the wheel. Baekhyun could hear more lube being applied. Then, Chanyeol placed his legs on either side of Junmyeon's, sitting down on Junmyeon's thighs, and positioned his cock at Baekhyun's entrance.

 

When Chanyeol started to slowly push inside Baekhyun's hole...proceeding careful inch by careful inch, the fit was so incredibly tight that all three of them moaned loudly at the same time. After letting everyone get used to the tightness and waiting for Baekhyun's hole to loosen more, Chanyeol finally started to move his cock...in and out...in and out...in and out...until he was finally able to actually thrust it in faster and faster.

 

Even though Junmyeon's cock was inside of Baekhyun, so that one could say Baekhyun was being fucked by Chanyeol and Junmyeon, it was really Chanyeol who was fucking Baekhyun and Junmyeon at the same time. Every time his thick, long cock thrust into Baekhyun, it glided against Junmyeon's, making both Baekhyun and Junmyeon cry out at the top of their lungs, their moans getting louder and louder and breathier as Chanyeol finally sped up and thrust even deeper.

 

Chanyeol's quiet grunting steadily grew and turned into loud moans as well. Soon, the sounds of their moans were accompanied by those of skin slapping against skin, the squelching sound of Chanyeol's cock plunging into Baekhyun's ass, and the bedframe continuously hitting the wall in time with Chanyeol's powerful thrusts.

 

After another minute of this, Baekhyun couldn't hold on any longer. It was too much for him to handle - the feeling of every inch of his hole being filled and stretched...the powerful thrusts hitting his sweet spot every single time...his cock continuously rubbing against the hard muscles of Chanyeol's magnificently toned abs as he moved...and Junmyeon's finger digging into the skin at his nape while his tongue ran across Baekhyun's neck.

 

          "Aaaaarrrgggghhhh," Baekhyun cried out as he spilled between his and Chanyeol's upper bodies.

 

Riding the waves of his orgasm, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's chest toward him, his mouth finding and sucking hard on one of his nipples while the muscles in his butt spasmed and made his entrance tighten, squeezing both Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's cocks.

 

          "Aaaaarrgghhh," Junmyeon moaned, "Ssshhhiiittt," Chanyeol growled as both of them finally came, spilling their warm, wet seeds into Baekhyun's hole, their bodies gently rocking in the aftermath as they both held on tightly to Baekhyun, who could feel himself being almost smothered, but didn't mind one bit.

 

Chanyeol swiftly removed Baekhyun's blindfold and looked intensely into his eyes before kissing him deeply. Junmyeon's mouth found both of theirs, and all of them exchanged deep kisses, their tongues tangling until all three of them had finally come all the way down from their orgasms and collapsed against each other - the other two much too spent to pull out of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun lay sandwiched between Chanyeol and Junmyeon...too exhausted to form words or thoughts...and only feeling the warmth of their skin against his - inside and out - and the warmth in his heart.

 

          "I love you," he blurted out without further thought and before he could stop himself.


	46. Wall to Wall

Jongin was comfortably lounging on top of his hotel room bed, Kyungsoo snuggling against him with his head on Jongin's chest. After the previous night and Baekhyun's teasing all throughout breakfast, Jongin and Kyungsoo had decided to just spend a nice night in each other's arms, snuggling and kissing lightly.

 

It was probably better that way, Jongin mused. He'd noticed his poor Kyungsoo having difficulties dancing and walking properly all day, although he'd been able to hide his limp pretty well when eyes were upon him. But once the two of them were alone and Kyungsoo let down his guard, Jongin could tell he had quite a bit of discomfort.

 

So, it was the better option to just take it easy and simply enjoy each other's company - not to mention the _safer_ one. Jongin had been quite shocked that morning when Baekhyun had suddenly knocked on his door and more or less let him know that he was onto Kyungsoo and him. And how could he not have been, Jongin mentally cursed at himself? He should never have lost control like that, fucking Kyungsoo so hard that he'd cried out in such a loud voice. And Jongin hadn't really been any quieter, either.

 

He wondered where his head had been at...that he hadn't thought about the fact that the only other room in the same corridor that was occupied by another member of their party happened to be right next to his. Then again, he hadn't been thinking with his head, had he? Otherwise, he wouldn't be in the impossible situation he currently found himself in.

 

Jongin knew Baekhyun well enough to know that he would never betray Kyungsoo and him, would never make their relationship known to the other members or managers. But things had, nonetheless, become very awkward for them...especially because, of all the members, the one to have found out about them just _had_ to be Baekhyun - the one who practically lived and breathed teasing other people. And now Kyungsoo and Jongin had presented him with the _perfect_ reason to tease the two of them for the next hundred years...they'd handed it to him on a silver platter.

 

          'Pabo,' Jongin scolded himself once again.

 

Jongin gently lifted Kyungsoo's chin from his chest and gave him a soft, sweet peck on the lips...earning another heart-shaped smile for his collection. Kyungsoo's big, beautiful eyes sparkled up at him as he held Jongin's gaze, and Jongin could suddenly feel himself getting hard.

 

          'Shit!' Jongin thought...that wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't do that to Kyungsoo; his hyung had barely been able to walk all day.

 

Kyungsoo, who hadn't seemed to notice the change in his dongsaeng's mood at first, snuggled closer to him and slung his leg over Jongin's lower body to lie more comfortably, inadvertently grazing Jongin's erection. Jongin could tell the very second in which it dawned on Kyunsoo that his dongsaeng was sporting a boner. Because Kyungsoo's movements immediately halted, his body suddenly as still as that of a stunned deer caught in the headlights. He even seemed to be holding his breath.

 

          "You don't need to worry...Jagi-ya," Jongin said softly, "You can relax...I won't touch you tonight."

 

Kyungsoo suddenly pulled back his leg, propped himself up on his elbow, and turned his face toward Jongin. His expression was blank...unreadable...nothing giving away what was going on inside his head. Which was why Kyungsoo's next words surprised the hell out of Jongin.

 

          "What if I...I... _want_ you to...touch me...tonight?" Kyungsoo stuttered quietly, his voice somewhere between shy and seductive.

 

Jongin's cock twitched...how could his body not react to his boyfriend's words? He was soooo tempted to just rip off his hyung's clothing and take him on the spot. But remembering how Kyungsoo had struggled all day with the pain in his backside, Jongin couldn't do it.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongin started only to be immediately interrupted.

 

          "I liked _Jagi-ya_  better," Kyungsoo interjected, grinning from ear to ear while his eyes lit up.

 

Jongin returned his grin with a wide smile of his own and swiftly planted a kiss on his lips.

 

          " _Jagi-ya_ ," Jongin corrected himself in an affectionate whisper, "I've noticed you struggle with the pain all day...I don't think we should make it worse."

 

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment before replying.

 

          "There are other ways to...please...each other," Kyungsoo whispered while looking deeply into Jongin's eyes.

 

And Jongin would have been utterly convinced and ready to go if he hadn't suddenly remembered the second reason for not wanting to have sex that night.

 

          "What if Baekhyun hears us again?" Jongin asked, his voice and mien deadly serious.

 

Just then, before Kyungsoo could even reply, the unmistakable sound of a moan filled the room, coming from behind the wall...coming from Baekhyun's room! Kyungsoo and Jongin abruptly sat up, their bodies still as they listened with bated breaths. After sitting like that for a while without hearing anything else, Jongin started to think he'd imagined it - only that couldn't be since Kyungsoo had obviously heard something as well.

 

          "Maybe he was watching porn?" Jongin suggested after another minute of silence.

 

          "Must have been gay porn, then," Kyungsoo replied.

 

Jongin thought he had a point. The moan they'd heard had definitely sounded as though it had come from a man, not a woman. The voice had sounded very deep, now that Jongin thought about it. Immediately, Jongin's thoughts wandered to one of the few people he knew who had such a deep voice - Chanyeol. Almost instantly, he dismissed the thought again. There was no way Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be so stupid as to let themselves go like that and risk being caught.

 

Then again...hadn't he and Kyungsoo done the same?

 

          "Don't you think that...moan...sounded like it might have come from...Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo suddenly interrupted Jongin's thoughts.

 

So, Kyungsoo seemed to have had the same thought.

 

         "I'm not sure...maybe," Jongin answered.

 

As soon as he'd finished his sentence a series of loud moans suddenly filled the space around them again. And this time, it was definitely not Chanyeol's voice. It was unmistakably Baekhyun's. Another few minutes passed in silence, Jongin and Kyungsoo straining their ears, almost like two voyeurs who got off on hearing others have sex. Even if Jongin didn't want to admit it and would never say it out loud, he was actually getting harder with each moan that drifted through the wall.

 

When Jongin thought nothing more would happen that night, three loud moans suddenly reached their ears. Kyungsoo spoke first, even though the thought had come to Jongin the moment he'd heard them. Spending years and years with his fellow members made him recognize their voices immediately - once he'd accepted the possibility that he wasn't imagining things.

 

         "That was _definitely_  Chanyeol...and Baekhyun...and," Kyungsoo started.

 

          "Junmyeon hyung," Jongin finished for him, "Exo's very own threesome... _Subaekyeol_."

 

          "Exactly," Kyungsoo agreed, a naughty grin slowly spreading across his face.

 

          "What? You still think they're adorable, right?" Jongin tried to interpret Kyungsoo's expression.

 

          "Right now _adorable_ isn't the word I'd use, more like _hot_ ," Kyungsoo admitted as the sounds of Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's cries grew louder and louder, accompanied by loud knocks against the wall, sounding like the bedframe was being continuously rammed into it.

 

          "Damn...," Kyungsoo said, "...what is Chanyeol _doing_ to them?"

 

And just like that, Jongin's resolution of letting Kyungsoo rest that night went up in smoke, jealousy taking over.

 

Jongin had always been overly sensitive about the whole Chansoo hype the fans liked to fantasize about. It was obviously Kaisoo, not Chansoo...Kaisoo was real! Not that the fans knew this, of course.


	47. Jagi and Baby

Kyungsoo could immediately tell from Jongin's mien that he'd just said the wrong thing. His boyfriend was wearing the exact same expression Kyungsoo had seen countless times when his face showed up on thumbnails for youtube videos titled 'Kai Jealous' or 'Kai Jealous Moments'. Once again, he couldn't understand how Jongin could be so confident on stage and yet so insecure when he was in Kyungsoo's arms. How could he even believe that Kyungsoo felt _that_ way about Chanyeol? Yes, he'd said it was hot to imagine the three of them having sex together. But that didn't mean he wanted to participate in sexual activities with any of them.

 

Stretching his hand out to gently cup Jongin's cheek, Kyungsoo gave him the sweetest smile he could muster under the circumstances and deeply looked into his eyes before he spoke.

 

          "Don't be jealous...Jagi-ya, I don't want anyone but _you_...don't you know that?"

 

          "But the two of you are always...laughing...and touching...and laughing," Jongin finished weakly. He seemed to have become aware of how silly he was beginning to sound, how baseless his jealousy really was.

 

          "Of course we do...we love each other...as _friends_...as _brothers_ \- nothing more," Kyungsoo replied.

 

Jongin harrumphed but his tense expression relaxed, nonetheless.

 

          "Okay...," Jongin finally conceded, "...but don't call me Jagi-ya, that's _my_ pet name for _you_...I used it first," he pouted.

 

Kyungsoo burst out laughing, something he rarely did seeing as he was a very introverted person. But somehow Jongin always managed to coax his true emotions out of him and make him show them.

 

          "Arasso...what should I call you then?" Kyungsoo said, continuing to smile because he couldn't believe how adorably Jongin was pouting because of a pet name...could he possibly be any cuter?!

 

After pondering for a short while, his fingers continuously running through his hair and messing it up as he thought hard, Jongin finally replied. At first, Kyungsoo thought he might want him to call him Nini, but realized almost as soon as the thought had occurred that that wouldn't be the case. Nini was what the fans called him...and as such, it made sense that its use should be exclusively reserved for the fans.

 

          "Call me baby," Jongin finally said, his head slightly falling back as he burst out with a series of high pitched laughs at his own pun.

 

Kyungsoo humored him with repeatedly tapping his hand over his heart, mimicking the corresponding dance move, before moving closer and softly kissing him on the lips.

 

          "You're so cute... _baby_ ," Kyungsoo breathed, kissing him again, this time deeply.

 

Jongin had a special way of making Kyungsoo let go of his tight self-control. Normally Kyungsoo wasn't the kind of person to initiate things, but with Jongin, he just couldn't help himself. Jongin's laughter immediately died completely, replaced with the same urgency Kyungsoo felt, suddenly needing to be closer, _much_ closer.

 

After much kissing and grunting, Jongin suddenly pulled back.

 

          "I meant what I said earlier...I don't want to add to your pain," he said gently.

 

          "Then let's do things a bit differently tonight," Kyungsoo whispered seductively as he leisurely moved down Jongin's body until he was kneeling between his legs with his hands at the rim of Jongin's sweatpants, about to pull them down. He was beginning to get bolder and bolder in their relationship...and he found that he _liked_ it.

 

          "Yaahh, what are you doing?" Jongin actually squeaked.

 

          "I want to taste you," Kyungsoo whispered, his voice raspy with desire.

 

Jongin's cock twitched noticeably beneath his tight clothing while he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Tiny beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead, Kyungsoo noticed. He cleared his voice before he spoke.

 

          "Jagi-ya...I didn't know you could be...like this...so... _seductive_."

 

          "That makes two of us," Kyungsoo smiled, though the expression was more naughty than anything else.

 

Jongin's head fell back onto his neck and loud moans filled the silence as Kyungsoo quickly freed his throbbing erection and started to lick it as though it were a lollipop, his tongue leisurely gliding across his slit several times before completely taking it into his mouth.

 

          "Mmmmhhhhh," Kyungsoo hummed around Jongin's now already leaking cock, "...you taste...so...good."

 

Jongin's cock jerked violently inside Kyungsoo's mouth, the vibrations and slightly naughty nature of Kyungsoo's hummed words further adding to Jongin's arousal. Kyungsoo, fully enjoying the powerful feeling of giving his dongsaeng so much pleasure, decided to be even bolder. Quietly placing three of his fingers in his mouth - he didn't want Jongin to hear what he was up to...it was a surprise - he methodically covered them in a large amount of his own spit and swiftly placed the first finger at Jongin's little pink hole.

 

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's body jerk in surprise at the contact and swiftly but gently pushed his finger inside his entrance, eliciting another beautiful moan from Jongin's throat. Once his hole felt looser, Kyungsoo proceeded to gently add another finger...then yet another...until all three fingers were moving inside his dongsaeng.

 

          "Wait...stop," Jongin finally said, his voice breathless from having already moaned so much, "I want to touch you, too...Let's do it to...each other..."

 

Kyungsoo agreed, his cock already having turned painfully hard a while back while hearing all those delicious moans escape Jongin's throat. Soon, the two of them were completely naked, Kyungsoo lying on top of Jongin, his head bobbing up and down with his mouth around Jongin's cock and his fingers thrusting into Jongin's now very stretched hole - while Jongin was doing the same to Kyungsoo.

 

Moans upon moans filled the small hotel room - swiftly growing in intensity as they both neared their release - and very likely drifted through the wall once again, directly to the ears of their three fellow members who would undoubtedly end up teasing the two of them again come breakfast time. Then again, what would stop Kyungsoo and Jongin from doing the same?

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon had, after all, just been busted as well.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Yes, they'd been busted. But just how much and how deeply it would affect all five of them in the future, none of them could even imagine as unbeknownst to them a tiny, nearly indetectable light had started continuously flashing red, indicating that the small, well-hidden camera placed in the ceiling light above Baekhyun's hotel bed would soon run out of battery. But it had already managed to record more than the owner of the camera could possibly have guessed.

 

And it was only a matter of time before their peaceful, happy bubbles threatened to shatter one by one...


	48. Breakfast Stares

Chanyeol blinked, his eyelids too heavy to open straightaway. Bright rays of sunlight shot through the small spaces between curtains, shining directly in his face. Chanyeol sluggishly lifted his hand in front of his eyes to shield against the onslaught of light.

 

          'If only Baekhyun were awake, I could ask him to turn it off,' Chanyeol thought, chuckling; this insider joke never failed to amuse him. It might have been lame...but it had become a thing!

 

Tilting his head a bit and gazing down the length of his body, he silently watched Baekhyun and Junmyeon as they peacefully slept with their heads resting on his upper body, their hair tousled and sticking up in every direction.

 

          'Gwiyeoun!' Chanyeol delightfully squealed in his head. They were soooo adorable!

 

Abruptly, his heart swelled with happiness, a feeling so unexpectedly strong that it surprised him in its intensity. He'd already known that he'd fallen in love with them, but he'd never felt this kind of contentment before - the feeling of wanting to stay in that moment forever...with their warm bodies tightly wrapped around his...and their hearts beating near his own. Unwilling to move a muscle so that he wouldn't wake them up and lose this moment that almost seemed frozen in time, Chanyeol remained in that exact position for so long that he couldn't really feel his limbs anymore.

 

But at long last - just as he'd known it would - the moment he'd wanted to prolong had finally passed.

 

          "Good morning," Chanyeol addressed Junmyeon and Baekhyun while lovingly planting kisses on top of their heads once he'd seen that they'd opened their eyes.

 

Large yawns graced both of their faces as they stretched and blinked sleepily up at him in response. Chanyeol had to stop himself from laughing too hard at their completely disheveled and drowsy appearances because their heads kept bobbing up and down on his chest when he did. Baekhyun and Junmyeon finally returned his greeting, their faces simultaneously reaching up toward his to plant kisses on his lips, kissing each other at the same time, as well. It was sweet and chaste...and just right after the hot night they'd spent in each other's arms. Chanyeol would have been too exhausted to do more, anyway.

 

And he knew of another pair - besides Junmyeon and Baekhyun - who must have been lying in bed exhausted...right next door. The three of them had heard Jongin and Kyungsoo moaning again through the wall. Which must mean that Jongin and Kyungsoo had also heard the three of them...in which case a battle of wills would clearly ensue at the breakfast table later on. Chanyeol was impatient to find out who would end up teasing whom first despite the impending retaliation. His money was on Baekhyun...his hyung wasn't one to back down, even if - or especially if - Kyungsoo threatened to hit him where it hurt most. Just thinking about Kyungsoo's infamous headlock, Chanyeol shuddered.

 

Realizing it was already later than they'd thought, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon quickly got out of bed and jumped in the shower...where the three of them tried their very best not to get distracted and side-tracked by each other's naked bodies - which they abysmally failed at, resulting in much kissing, touching, moaning, and dry-humping since there wasn't much time for anything else. Not nearly satisfied, but at least much cleaner than they'd started out after the dirty deeds of the previous night, the three of them quickly separated before meeting up in the breakfast parlor.

 

Chanyeol entered the hotel's dining area last and walked toward the corner table where Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo were obviously locked in a silent staring contest. So it had already begun, Chanyeol mused, making his way toward them even though he was suddenly very apprehensive about the outcome of the 'match'. Furthermore, he abruptly felt extremely shy remembering that Jongin and Kyungsoo had heard him in one of his most private, unguarded moments. That wasn't just something one casually talked about over a cup of tea.

 

Chanyeol reached the table and quietly sat down between Junmyeon and Baekhyun, noticing that not one pair of eyes at the table had gazed at him or followed his movement. It seemed no one was backing down, no one was willing to break eye contact first. Chanyeol was of a mind to wave his hand in front of Jongin's and Kyungsoo's eyes and make them blink before he remembered that it would be pointless - _staring_ was one of Kyungsoo's specialties, after all.

 

Deciding to leave the four of them to their staring contest since they didn't even seem to notice his presence, Chanyeol got up again, loaded two large plates with enough food from the buffet for his boyfriends and him, and brought them back to their table. Then he left again to get enough coffee and orange juice for the three of them. See how long the other two could continue to stare when Chanyeol helped feed Junmyeon and Baekhyun while Jongin and Kyungsoo starved, Chanyeol mused.

 

After a few very unsuccessful minutes of trying to feed Junmyeon and Baekhyun, who were so busy being obstinate that they didn't even open their mouths for him - though he tried his best - Chanyeol put the food back on the plate and let out a deep sigh before speaking.

 

          "Okay guys, why don't we just all agree on...not telling anyone and...just _not_ teasing each other for once. What do you say...can you live with that, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol addressed the one most likely to actually develop symptoms of withdrawal if he had no one to tease.

 

          "Yaahhhh!" Baekhyun exclaimed, tearing his gaze away from Kyungsoo's to throw Chanyeol a disbelieving look, "Why are you addressing _me_? Now look what you did...I almost had him!"

 

Chanyeol gently squeezed Baekhyun's hand under the table and smiled at him. Baekhyun's competitiveness even in this ridiculous situation was just too cute.

 

          "You know you would have lost against Kyungsoo's stare," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear. The latter harrumphed but squeezed his hand back, all the same, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth a second later.

 

          "Fine...," Baekhyun gave in, "...let's all agree not to tease each other about this, then."

 

          "We wouldn't have teased you in the first place...you're the one who loves doing that," Kyungsoo calmly answered.

 

          "Okay...," Baekhyun muttered under his breath, "...I won't tease you." Chanyeol thought he seemed rather unhappy about it. But his mood quickly changed as he started eating the delicious food Chanyeol had brought for the three of them.

 

The rest of their breakfast was spent in amicable silence, the truce between the two couples having paved the way for a new kind of mutual understanding...a bonding between the social outcasts who found themselves in the same kind of impossible situation - hiding their true natures and relationships even from their fellow members and their families...from the important people in their lives which they dearly loved.


	49. Suspicious

The smooth, swift movements of the tall figure dressed in black went completely unnoticed as it carefully snuck into Baekhyun's room, using a keycard it had stolen from an inattentive maid who was tidying the rooms around the corner down the corridor. The individual had waited to see Baekhyun leave his room to go to breakfast and had swiftly looked for a way into the room - there was always a way...one just had to find it!

 

After quickly closing the door again and placing one of the chairs beneath the lamp that hung above the hotel room bed, the person climbed onto the chair and swiftly removed the little camera...cursing upon seeing that the battery had died. The individual hoped the camera had, nonetheless, caught enough satisfying material and was looking forward to watching Baekhyun...the person just couldn't get enough of him. Baekhyun was everything...Baekhyun was life!

 

It was too bad that Baekhyun didn't feel the same way about some of his more _enthusiastic_ fans...ignoring the person's calls just because he didn't know the number that had suddenly called him out of nowhere. Couldn't he just have given the fan a chance to speak with him? It hadn't been that hard to get his cell phone number, but it had taken the person a lot of courage to finally call him. And this was how he treated that fan...by not even picking up? So, the person figured, it was really Baekhyun's own fault that his fan had needed to resort to doing things like this. The fan could do worse things just to be near him, though...to make him finally acknowledge and reciprocate the fan's love.

 

Having successfully retrieved the camera, the figure in black put the chair back exactly where it had stood, left and closed the door behind it. Swiftly making its way past the cameras in the hallway - which it had sprayed with black paint before even having entered Baekhyun's room - the figure quickly ran toward the staircase and safely made its way out of the building and towards its own hotel to review the recorded footage in the privacy of its own room. While the Exo members would all be heading back to Korea later that same day, the fan's flight back to Seoul wasn't scheduled until the following morning - more than enough time to comfortably watch and enjoy the show.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon sat down at the breakfast table in their dorm's dining area where all the other members were already seated and enjoying their food, the bustling sounds of a lively group of people comfortably chatting with each other, chewing, swallowing, talking with full mouths, teasing, laughing, and occasionally whining (Jongdae) drifting toward his ears.

 

They'd arrived back in Seoul late in the evening the day before and had all gone to their separate rooms after having a quick dinner, wanting to get enough rest for the following morning when they would once again start their day early with dance practice. A part of Junmyeon had hated to have to say goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun for the rest of the night, but it wasn't like they could just comfortably sleep together in one room without the other members noticing it and finding it very suspicious.

 

And it wasn't as though he couldn't see them or be with them. He was usually with them every day, all day long, unless they had separate schedules. But it wasn't the same...and suddenly it just wasn't enough anymore. Junmyeon was totally whipped...and he already missed them like crazy because he couldn't show his affection for them in the way he wanted to in front of the other members.

 

He hadn't been sitting down for ten seconds when Chanyeol suddenly jumped up from his seat - nearly knocking over his glass of orange juice - rushed to the stove where he hurriedly scooped something out of a frying pan onto a plate, and set it in front of Junmyeon with a smile so large and brilliant it could have lit up half of Seoul. Junmyeon blinked in astonishment and was about to thank him when he was distracted by Baekhyun abruptly leaving his seat - _actually_ spilling his glass of orange juice - running over to the coffee maker, pouring some coffee into a mug, and setting it down next to the plate Chanyeol had just set down, his smile even larger and brighter than Chanyeol's...as though the two of them were competing.

 

Junmyeon coughed nervously upon noticing the many side glances suddenly thrown their way by the other members - except Jongin and Kyungsoo - who had stopped in the middle of whatever they'd been doing to gaze openmouthed at Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun.

 

          "Did we...miss something? What's going on...what's with the special treatment, hyung?" Yixing asked around a mouth full of food.

 

Junmyeon ignored Yixing's words and merely thanked his two dongsaengs for the food and coffee, noticing Chanyeol and Baekhyun suddenly bite their bottom lips at the same time upon realizing that they'd been _way_ too obvious - though Junmyeon had to admit, his heart was overflowing because of their special treatment.

 

          "What? Can't we do something nice for our leader hyung without everyone being suspicious?" Baekhyun burst out a bit too defensively, creating even more suspicion.

 

Before the situation could get out of hand, Junmyeon swiftly stepped in, his many years of leadership having made him experienced in successfully skirting uncomfortable topics.

 

          "Actually, the two of them lost a bet to me," Junmyeon coolly replied. "So, they have to be at my beck and call and treat me nicely for a while...Baekhyun just didn't want to admit that."

 

          But if he'd thought the others would simply leave it at that, he was wrong.

 

          "Ooohh, what kind of bet?" Jongdae asked enthusiastically. The rest of the unsuspecting members seemed just as interested, while Jongin and Kyungsoo just minutely shook their heads and threw Junmyeon similar incredulous looks because he was making up even more stories.

 

          "Aaahh...we bet Junmyeon would screw up the new dance routine at our comeback stage...but he danced correctly...so," Chanyeol finished somewhat lamely. But to Junmyeon's relief, the others seemed to believe the rather flimsy explanation and quickly lost interest...as the alleged bet was utterly boring.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat back down at the table and finished their own food and drinks - minus Baekhyun's spilled orange juice - and waited for an appropriate time to inconspicuously meet Junmyeon's eyes with apologetic gazes. Junmyeon couldn't be angry with them, though. They'd been so sweet, running around just to do something nice for him, that Junmyeon caught himself actually smiling at them in response. Yeah, he was definitely whipped!

 

When their schedules for the day had finally ended and all the members had showered and finished having dinner together, they scattered, as usual, wanting to do their own thing for the remainder of the evening. Baekhyun and Junmyeon had returned to their respective rooms while Chanyeol had gone to his own private recording studio to work. It was already past eleven p.m. when Junmyeon's cell phone suddenly buzzed, indicating that he'd received a text message.

 

          Looking at the message on his phone, Junmyeon couldn't believe his eyes.

 

Firstly, the message he'd just received from Chanyeol was the very first text he'd gotten since he'd become his boyfriend. It shouldn't have made a difference...he'd texted Chanyeol and Baekhyun numerous times and had received plenty of texts from both of them in the past. But suddenly, his heart skipped a beat just seeing the name 'Chanyeollie' on his display. _Everything_ had changed.

 

Secondly, the message itself was making Junmyeon's heartbeat increase drastically. 'Can you sneak out and come to my studio? Already sent a text to Baek, as well...Want to see you two.' Junmyeon quickly texted an 'Okay...be there soon.' and got ready to head out. Chanyeol didn't have to ask him twice...he already missed the two of them like crazy. Being near them all day without actually being able to touch them or talk to them in the way he wanted - as their boyfriend - had done nothing to ease his yearning for them. If anything, it had made it much worse.

 

Junmyeon quickly grabbed his hooded jacket, wallet, and face mask and quietly snuck from the dorm unnoticed, excitedly whistling once he was clear of the building. Unlike Baekhyun, who frequently visited Chanyeol at his private studio, Junmyeon hadn't been there very often. But he knew it was a place where the three of them could finally be themselves and spend time together away from everyone else's curious gazes since no one would drop in without Chanyeol's prior invitation.

 

          They would finally get to enjoy some alone time again.


	50. Aggressive Approach

Baekhyun arrived at Chanyeol's studio at the same time as Junmyeon, his heart skipping a beat when he saw his hyung, thinking about kissing and touching him again. He'd wanted to be close to Chanyeol and Junmyeon all day, but he'd had to hold himself back. Now, he could finally do what his heart and body demanded.

 

Refraining from kissing or touching him while they were still in front of the door - there might be cameras in the building's hallway - Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol had opened the door for them and the three of them had disappeared inside and locked the door behind them. Once the lock clicked into place, Baekhyun threw his arms around his two boyfriends and started kissing them. Instead of holding him back and making him slow down a bit, Chanyeol and Junmyeon started kissing him back just as enthusiastically. It seemed they'd all felt the same way.

 

Baekhyun could suddenly feel Junmyeon pulling off his jacket from behind while Chanyeol's large hands dropped to the hem of his sweater and quickly lifted it up over his head. It landed on the floor right next to his jacket. His jeans and socks followed right after; the only remaining piece of clothing was his black, tight briefs. While Chanyeol slipped out of his own shirt, jeans, and socks, Baekhyun swiftly undressed Junmyeon in between kisses.

 

The three of them - all merely in their underwear now - started hungrily kissing each other in an open-mouthed, three-way battle for dominance. Chanyeol - the strongest among them - shoved Baekhyun up against the wall, slightly crushing the smaller's body with his weight. Baekhyun's pulse raced, his body tingling pleasurably and welcomingly at the invasion of Chanyeol's hot, wet, and slippery tongue as he hungrily ravished his mouth.

 

Baekhyun gasped as a strong force pushed Chanyeol's body against his own, his growing erection thereby being ground against Chanyeol's leg. Junmyeon had forcefully pressed against Chanyeol's back from behind, had grabbed his dongsaeng by the back of the neck and shoulder and was kissing and biting the naked skin of his shoulder blades, making him gasp into Baekhyun's mouth in surprise. A moment later, Junmyeon's hand had snuck between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and started rubbing both of their erections through the now slightly wet fabric of their underwear, which was slowly being soiled by beads of precum.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both moaned while holding onto each other as Junmyeon rubbed them harder, the friction of their briefs' fabric against their cocks making them painfully hard while their breathing grew erratic.

 

          "Hyung...," Chanyeol half moaned, half cried.

 

          "Hyung...," Baekhyun's moan echoed Chanyeol's.

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe how sexually aggressive Junmyeon was becoming. Or perhaps he'd always been this way...only Baekhyun would never have imagined it. Junmyeon was always so courteous and considerate of the needs of the other members, oftentimes putting the others' wants first without complaining. But here he was, being very forward, not afraid to give all of himself to them, but also not afraid to take what he wanted. Baekhyun found this new side to Junmyeon enthralling...and he was thoroughly turned on by Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's obvious battle for dominance.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol couldn't hold back any longer. Junmyeon was deliberately being aggressive, challenging him...trying to subdue him. He'd tried the same thing once before in the hotel room back in Japan. Chanyeol knew it was instinctual in some men and a natural occurrence in a relationship to test the boundaries and establish dominance. While Baekhyun seemed okay - or even content - with being dominated, it seemed Junmyeon preferred to be the one to have the upper hand, at least during sex. But that was Chanyeol's role...and he would be damned if he let Junmyeon take it. His hand swiftly moved to Junmyeon's wrist, catching it between his fingers and effectively stopping him from further stroking the two of them through their underwear.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear, "...will you excuse us for a moment? Junmyeon and I need to settle this."

 

Baekhyun's gaze intently moved from Chanyeol to Junmyeon as he nodded; he actually seemed excited to watch them battle this out. Chanyeol gently placed a kiss on Baekhyun's lips before turning around to face Junmyeon.

 

The intense spark in Junmyeon's eyes was one Chanyeol had never seen before. The look his hyung gave him was so fierce...so filled with an inner fire...that Chanyeol actually gulped before catching himself and remembering that he needed to show more strength - even though Junmyeon's look alone was already making him weak in the knees. Not a promising start!

 

Chanyeol quickly grabbed Junmyeon by both shoulders and forced him back until his legs hit the edge of the black leather fold-out couch Chanyeol had prepared for their arrival earlier. After throwing his hyung onto the pulled out couch, Chanyeol swiftly followed, straddled him, and pressed Junmyeon's back into the mattress while firmly holding his hyung's wrists together above his head. There was no denying that Chanyeol was the stronger of the two...as Junmyeon had been immobilized in one swift move.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon might have appeared defeated...but he was far from giving up. He couldn't quite explain the overwhelming need he felt to overpower Chanyeol...or why he didn't feel that same compulsion in regards to Baekhyun - though perhaps it was because Baekhyun didn't challenge him back. And it wasn't as though he wanted to have the upper hand in their relationship or every time they slept together.

 

But at least _once_ , he wanted to enjoy the feeling of making Chanyeol yearn for his touch...and go absolutely crazy because of what he did to him - wanted to make Chanyeol feel as helplessly and hopelessly conquered as Junmyeon and Baekhyun always felt when he touched them. Just once, Junmyeon wanted the power to make Chanyeol go insane with need for him. He didn't know why he felt this strongly about it, but it was something he felt he absolutely needed to do.

 

And though it seemed like Chanyeol had already won because he'd been working out at the gym regularly of late and was a lot taller than his hyung, Junmyeon would continue to try out different ways to tame his dongsaeng. Because what he needed wasn't aggressiveness, he realized, but a completely different approach...something that would always win over strength.

 

          But for now, he had no choice but to once again submit to his taller and stronger dongsaeng.


	51. Of Moans and Puppy Sounds

Baekhyun watched in fascination as Chanyeol threw Junmyeon onto the couch and restrained him. Contrary to what he might have imagined feeling - jealousy perhaps - he instead found that watching the two of them like this actually really turned him on. He'd never known about this voyeuristic side of him. Then again, how could he have when everything involving sex was still rather new to him? He was continuously learning about himself, about his own hidden sexual desires.

 

As Chanyeol wordlessly pinned Junmyeon down with the intense look he gave him, while at the same time releasing Junmyeon's wrists, Baekhyun could see his hyung's erection grow even larger while his chest heaved up and down between his and Chanyeol's bodies because of his heavy breathing. Junmyeon's arms remained in the exact same position they'd been in before Chanyeol had released his wrists, even though he could have used his chance to pull away and overthrow Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol slowly lower his head to Junmyeon's mouth, leisurely suck on and bite his lower lip before trailing a path down Junmyeon's chest with the tip of his tongue while the latter still didn't move a muscle...it seemed he'd been completely subdued, at least for now. By the time Chanyeol's mouth had started sucking on one of Junmyeon's hard nipples, making him close his eyes, throw back his head, and display his rather protruding Adam's apple while moaning loudly, Baekhyun's cock had grown painfully hard.

 

Unable to resist, Baekhyun's hand at first timidly rubbed over his still clothed, painfully erect member before he finally pulled his briefs down his legs, wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing length, and started to get himself off at the sight of Chanyeol alternately sucking on and flicking his tongue across the very tip of Junmyeon's nipple. When Junmyeon started to lift his hips to meet Chanyeol's, the latter started moaning along with Junmyeon, letting his hyung grind their clothed cocks together for a while before he regained control and pushed Junmyeon's hips back onto the couch. Holding him firmly in place with one hand, the other swiftly removed his hyung's underwear.

 

Looking over at Baekhyun, catching and holding his gaze, Chanyeol took Junmyeon's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. Baekhyun's tongue slid across his lower lip as he looked deeply into Chanyeol's eyes and started pumping faster.

 

          "Wait...," Chanyeol said after another minute, jumping off of the couch and coming up to Baekhyun.

 

Before Baekhyun could ask him what he had in mind, Chanyeol's hand gently closed around Baekhyun's wrist. Chanyeol pulled him over to the couch and motioned for him to kneel down between Junmyeon's slightly parted legs.

 

          "I want to watch the two of you," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear, but loud enough so that Junmyeon could hear every word. Then he quickly took off his briefs and scooted further back on the couch to give them enough room.

 

Baekhyun's eyes were glued to Chanyeol as the latter slightly spread his legs and started touching himself while waiting for Baekhyun and Junmyeon to get into it. When Chanyeol motioned for him to concentrate on Junmyeon instead, Baekhyun finally pulled his gaze off of Chanyeol and looked down at Junmyeon. The expression in his hyung's eyes was unreadable at first as he gazed up at Baekhyun. But Baekhyun finally recognized - a second too late - the familiar spark that lit up Junmyeon's eyes. A moment later, Baekhyun was flipped onto his back and pinned against the mattress.

 

Baekhyun knew he should have expected it. It seemed as though the blood in Junmyeon's veins had not yet stopped boiling...the desire to conquer not quite died down. And the sudden replacement of Chanyeol, whom he _hadn't_ been able to control, appeared to have led to Junmyeon wanting to subdue Baekhyun instead. Nevertheless, the slightly hesitant look in his eyes as he hovered above his dongsaeng clearly stated that he would back down if Baekhyun didn't want it.

 

Baekhyun knew Junmyeon was being less aggressive, showing him more consideration than he'd shown Chanyeol because of Baekhyun's rather frail build. Junmyeon had always been more protective when it came to Baekhyun - as had Chanyeol - because Baekhyun was just so small. Of course, Junmyeon wasn't much taller, but his body was sturdier.

 

Baekhyun could feel Junmyeon's hold on his wrists lessen to the point that Baekhyun could easily have freed himself from his hyung's grip if he'd wanted to. But Baekhyun didn't move a muscle, instead gazing up at Junmyeon with a fierce and hungry look...hoping Junmyeon understood that he wanted him to continue. He trusted Junmyeon and knew that his hyung would never do anything to hurt him.

 

Junmyeon seemed to have understood, one of his hands seductively sliding down Baekhyun's naked body to wrap around his dongsaeng's erection while the other hand slightly tightened around Baekhyun's wrists, securely pinning him down. Baekhyun's eyes closed as Junmyeon started to slowly pump his cock, his hyung's thumb sliding across the already wet slit and making his erection twitch with every naughty stroke. Moans fell from his lips and were immediately kissed away by Junmyeon's insatiable mouth.

 

          "There's a container of lube on the floor next to the couch," Baekhyun suddenly heard Chanyeol's voice drift toward them.

 

A moment later, Baekhyun could feel Junmyeon's hands leave his body. Carefully opening his eyes and lifting his head, Baekhyun saw Junmyeon squirt some of the lube onto his fingers before moving further down between his legs, wrapping his lips around Baekhyun's length, and starting to suck while one of his lubed fingers immediately found and entered his tight hole. Baekhyun's head dropped back to the couch, his eyes once again slamming shut. In no time, Junmyeon had used three of his fingers - though always waiting until Baekhyun had adjusted - to loosen Baekhyun's hole enough to gently push his lubed erection into Baekhyun's entrance after lifting his bottom up slightly.

 

          "Aaahhh," Baekhyun sighed at feeling Junmyeon fill him.

 

Junmyeon pushed inside even deeper and lowered his body onto Baekhyun's to kiss him. Baekhyun reveled in the feeling of having Junmyeon's warmth fill him in every possible way as his cock slowly moved inside his tight hole while his tongue languidly explored his other cavern. As Junmyeon unhurriedly and deliciously fucked him, Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's breathing getting faster and heavier as he pleasured himself while watching them. He quickly opened his eyes, wanting to watch Chanyeol, as well. His dongsaeng's hand had started pumping harder and faster.

 

But it didn't seem to be enough for Chanyeol because he suddenly got up, grabbed the container of lube, squirted some onto his fingers, and knelt behind Junmyeon - whose surprised yet lustful moan at suddenly being penetrated without prior warning filled the room. Chanyeol continued to add more fingers, carefully stretching his hyung's entrance before finally pushing his cock into Junmyeon's hole. Chanyeol and Junmyeon sighed at the same time.

 

Soon, the three of them had managed to find a good rhythm, Junmyeon pushing into Baekhyun, followed by Chanyeol thrusting into Junmyeon, then both of them in turn carefully pulling back out again nearly all the way before pushing and thrusting again. Baekhyun, who was not only stimulated when Junmyeon pushed inside him but also when Chanyeol thrust into Junmyeon, making Junmyeon's cock move against his sweet spot a second time and more forcefully because of Chanyeol's powerful thrusts, could already feel himself nearing his release before long.

 

          "I...I'm coming," Baekhyun moaned as he threw his head back while holding onto Junmyeon's shoulders with both hands, the veins in his neck clearly showing.

 

Junmyeon dipped his head to Baekhyun's bent neck and planted soft kisses on it as Baekhyun found his release.

 

          "I'm close...too," Junmyeon breathed as he continued pushing into Baekhyun, whose hole tightened around his hyung's cock during his abating orgasm. A moment later, Junmyeon followed, his mouth finding Baekhyun's and kissing him deeply as he released into him.

 

As Junmyeon's muscles clenched around Chanyeol's member, the latter finally climaxed as well and collapsed against Junmyeon's back, gently kissing his hyung's neck as he waited for the aftereffects of his orgasm to die down completely. Baekhyun was abruptly reminded of the 'dear happiness' photo shoot they'd done a while back, where all of the members had lain on top of each other. The three of them had been sandwiched together similarly at the time, only in slightly different positions.

 

After remaining on top of each other for another minute while trying to catch their breaths, Chanyeol pulled out of Junmyeon so that he could, in turn, pull out of Baekhyun. Stretching out on the couch, the three of them snuggled against each other and held each other close without saying a word - they were too spent. Chanyeol quickly seized his cell and set an alarm so that they could sneak back to their dorm a few hours before the others woke up. Then he grabbed a large blanket from the floor by the couch to throw over the three of them.

 

Warm and content, they started to drift into oblivion...the comfortable silence merely interrupted by Baekhyun's soft yelping and Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's quiet snickers at Baekhyun's habit of making cute puppy sounds when falling asleep.


	52. Twisted

Long, thin, gloved fingers worked nimbly at cutting out Korean letters from an old newspaper and gluing them onto a white piece of paper to create a message. Satisfied with the end result, the creator folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote the recipient's address on the envelope. Since there was nothing out of the ordinary about its appearance to give away the fact that this was _not_ a regular fan letter, it should arrive safely in Baekhyun's hands - though it might take as much as two weeks to reach Baekhyun depending on how much mail he got and if letters were accumulated at the agency before being forwarded. But that was okay...the fan could wait.

 

The individual handling the letter carefully set it down on the little desk. The person's head lifted to once again drink in Baekhyun's appearance. All across the tiny room's walls, posters, postcards, photo cards, magazine photos, cutouts and the many, many photos taken and developed by the fan covered nearly every available space. The faces of fellow members or other people had carefully been cut out of the pictures.

 

The dreamy smile usually covering the tall fan's face when gazing upon the perfection that was Byun Baekhyun did not make an appearance, the person's face remaining frozen in the condemnatory expression it had taken on ever since watching the video footage recorded at Baekhyun's hotel room in Tokyo. The person's hands balled into fists, fighting to keep the anger from taking over...fighting for control. The fan had already decided to write Baekhyun a letter...to give him another chance. Therefore, it wouldn't do to let the anger take over and do something regrettable...not if there was hope that Baekhyun would listen - that he could be saved.

 

It hadn't been Baekhyun's fault, after all. Not _really_. He'd clearly been seduced by Junmyeon and Chanyeol...more by Chanyeol than Junmyeon, though. For, it had seemed that Chanyeol had been the one in control since he'd made the other two do whatever he wanted. Therefore, Chanyeol was the one to blame...he was the devil clutching at Baekhyun's ankles to pull him down to hell with him.

 

          "Don't worry, my baby...," the person quietly whispered into the semi-dark room, the low, raspy voice eerily echoing in the space that was filled only with the barest necessities and the pictures on the wall, "...I will save your soul...I will save you."

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon was waiting for the right time. He'd given in the other night because he'd had to acknowledge the fact that he had no chance in hell to overpower Chanyeol by using force. What he needed to do was make Chanyeol go crazy with an itch he couldn't scratch. He needed to make his dongsaeng crave him...make him want him so badly that he would willingly submit to Junmyeon's wishes just to be able to finally have him.

 

When the perfect opportunity presented itself a few days after the three of them had last been intimate, Junmyeon was both filled with anticipation and dread. Even after Baekhyun had approved of Junmyeon's plan and encouraged him to go ahead with it, he wasn't sure if he should really do this...it was too much like playing mind games, which Junmyeon actually detested. He wanted Chanyeol's heart and not to control his mind. And he'd never been someone who liked playing games and enslaving others.

 

But his desire to show Chanyeol at least _once_ just how it felt to go crazy with need for someone...to let oneself fall...to completely give oneself over to another person...was stronger than his doubts. Up until now, Chanyeol had always been the one in absolute control...the one to touch rather than be touched...the one to actively stop Baekhyun and Junmyeon from trying to give him pleasure by making love to his body. And Junmyeon desperately wanted to turn the tables and finally open Chanyeol's eyes. Because, honestly, Junmyeon believed there was something very unhealthy about constantly needing to be in control.

 

So, when Baekhyun had to leave for Japan together with Jongdae and Minseok for a CBX fan meeting that took him away for a couple of days, Junmyeon was nervous yet ready to put his plan into action.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol was seated in his black swivel chair at his studio, his elbows resting on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands. He'd come to his studio thinking he could actually get some work done...be productive. And during the first few minutes after arriving, he'd felt inspired to create great music. But he'd quickly gotten depressed, instead, because he'd made the mistake of thinking about Baekhyun having left and about how he would have to wait three days before he could be intimate with Baekhyun and Junmyeon again. He'd never pictured himself as someone who easily got hooked on something or someone, but lately, he couldn't seem to get enough of them. They'd become like a drug to him.

 

The persistent ringing of the doorbell suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. Wondering who could be disturbing him at this time - it was already past eleven - Chanyeol quickly went to open the door, his jaw dropping when he saw who his visitor was.

 

          "Hey," Junmyeon simply said while slightly pushing his way past Chanyeol, who'd completely frozen at the sight of his hyung, alarm bells going off in his head at abruptly finding himself alone in a room with Junmyeon when Baekhyun wasn't here and he was already craving the intimacy he couldn't share with him at the moment.

 

          "You shouldn't be here," Chanyeol managed to say despite the lump in his throat.

 

          "Why?" Junmyeon asked in a tone of voice so innocent that Chanyeol wasn't sure how to reply. It seemed it hadn't even occurred to Junmyeon that something could happen between them while Baekhyun wasn't here.

 

Realizing he would make a complete fool of himself if he pointed out the reason for his reluctance to see his hyung when Junmyeon hadn't even considered the possibility of intimacy between them, Chanyeol swiftly decided to drop the issue and just focus on keeping his cool.

 

           "Err, never mind. It doesn't matter," Chanyeol answered, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

 

Chanyeol tried to ignore his hyung's presence as best he could as he walked back to his swivel chair, sat down, and mindlessly started hitting random keys on the keyboard in front of him, filling the room with a terrible noise even a five-year-old wouldn't have managed. He was soooo off his game.

 

          "Relax," Junmyeon whispered from behind his chair; a moment later, Chanyeol could suddenly feel Junmyeon's hands on his shoulders.

 

          "W...What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked while silently berating himself for having stuttered.

 

What was wrong with him? He could feel Junmyeon's fingers gently kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders...nothing more. Why did he have to freak out about something so small? It wasn't as though Junmyeon was going to devour him if he let him give him a massage. Nevertheless, the muscles that should have relaxed with Junmyeon's touch had become tenser than before.

 

          "Why are you so nervous...nae dongsaeng? I'm not going to eat you, you know," Junmyeon breathed in Chanyeol's ear, his warm breath softly caressing Chanyeol's skin and making him shiver.

 

Hearing his hyung call him 'nae dongsaeng' in his soft, breathy voice immediately took him back to one of their intimate moments not long ago when Junmyeon had dipped his tongue into his ear and had made him weak with want before Chanyeol had been able to stop him. Remembering the sensation, a huge bulge suddenly adorned Chanyeol's crotch. Chanyeol quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, closed his eyes, and let his arms hang loosely at his sides, trying to calm down and relax into Junmyeon's allegedly innocent touch as he kept kneading his tense muscles. And that's where he made a mistake.

 

          The mistake of once again underestimating his hyung.


	53. Killing Him Softly

Chanyeol leaned back into Junmyeon's touch and completely let his guard down. Soon, he felt so relaxed that he almost dozed off.

 

          He really hadn't seen it coming.

 

Junmyeon moved so quickly that Chanyeol in his current, drowsy state didn't have the slightest chance to counter his hyung's sudden attack. Before he knew it, his hands had been tied together behind the back of his chair, and the rest of the sturdy, silky ribbon had been wound around his upper body and the chair, tying him securely in place. A moment later, Junmyeon swung his body around and sat down on his lap.

 

Chanyeol moaned slightly at the sudden pressure Junmyeon's weight exerted on his growing erection.

 

           "What do you think you're doing?" Chanyeol growled, his low voice dangerous, though it didn't seem to make Junmyeon want to back down in the least.

 

Chanyeol tried his best to push the thought of Junmyeon sitting on his bulge to the farthest corner of his mind...to _not_ think about the things he would like to do to his naughty, rebellious hyung. But try as he might, his cock had a mind of its own and continued to get harder with each passing second. Junmyeon, of course, had felt it - his ass starting to fidget uncomfortably on Chanyeol's lap, making things even worse. But it seemed his hyung wasn't any better at fighting his body, as Junmyeon's pants seemed to have become tighter as well.

 

          "I don't know...perhaps finally getting my revenge. It's been a long time coming," Junmyeon replied, sounding rather pleased with the way things had turned out.

 

Chanyeol needed a moment before Junmyeon's meaning suddenly sank in. After a concert a while back, Junmyeon had fallen asleep while getting a massage in the waiting room. Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol had come in to find him lying there stretched out and sleeping, totally unaware. He didn't really remember whose idea it had been - probably Sehun's - but they'd had the best time while quietly sneaking around their sleeping hyung and carefully taping him down, laughing their asses off the whole time.

 

          "You can't be serious, hyung!" Chanyeol complained, "That was ages ago...and it wasn't just me! Besides, I think it was Sehun's idea."

 

          "You're just saying that because you're trying to wiggle your way out of taking responsibility," Junmyeon replied.

 

          "Taking responsibility? What...what does that even mean? You're going to pay me back by keeping me tied to the chair all night?" Chanyeol asked, now slightly worried that he would do _exactly_ that.

 

          "No...," Junmyeon replied, his voice soft...too soft...and seductive. What the fuck was his hyung up to, Chanyeol wondered? "...I want you to make it up to me right now...and then I won't ever mention it again."

 

          "Make it up...how?" Chanyeol asked after swallowing hard. He was already dreading Junmyeon's reply.

 

But Junmyeon didn't reply as his hands securely gripped the nape of Chanyeol's neck and gently forced his head back. Junmyeon's thumb powerfully stroked the soft skin behind Chanyeol's ear while the fingers of his other hand played with the fine hairs at Chanyeol's nape before gliding further along his sensitive scalp. Shivers ran down Chanyeol's spine and his eyes went wide a moment later when Junmyeon's soft, tempting lips came closer and closer.

 

          "Wait..." Chanyeol panicked, "...Baekhyun isn't here...so...we can't do this."

 

Though that was indeed one of the reasons for his reluctance to be kissed by Junmyeon, the real reason - which he was trying to hide by bringing up the excuse of Baekhyun being absent - was that he was afraid of finally succumbing to Junmyeon. There could only be one reason for his hyung to tie his hands behind his back and secure him to the chair. Junmyeon was once again trying to get the upper hand...and Chanyeol was feeling especially weak at the moment. He simply couldn't let Junmyeon touch him!

 

          "Wae? We're not doing anything wrong. Remember?...Kissing is allowed...we already discussed this between the three of us," Junmyeon explained, and Chanyeol found himself relaxing slightly at hearing that Junmyeon wouldn't do anything but kiss him. He could easily handle Junmyeon's kisses...so there was no real threat after all. And Chanyeol mentally let down his guard again.

 

            And that was his second mistake.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon angled Chanyeol's head in a way that gave him the best access to his dongsaeng's mouth and started out gently, planting soft kisses on Chanyeol's lips. After slightly tugging at Chanyeol's bottom lip until the latter parted his lips and invited him in, Junmyeon slid his tongue into his dongsaeng's warm cavern and started to gently massage Chanyeol's tongue with his own.

 

Junmyeon could already feel Chanyeol's body responding to him, his dongsaeng's clothed cock pushing against Junmyeon's equally clothed hole as it grew more in size. Junmyeon bit back a groan, ignored his own growing erection, and continued to kiss Chanyeol. After a few minutes of sharing deliciously slow and deep kisses, Junmyeon stepped it up a notch. He could feel Chanyeol's body tremble beneath his as their kisses grew hotter and hotter, Junmyeon's tongue powerfully stroking against Chanyeol's, his teeth grazing and then biting Chanyeol's lower lip before taking it between his lips and sucking on it.

 

Chanyeol started moaning into Junmyeon's mouth, his voice sounding weaker and needier after every kiss. When Junmyeon sucked Chanyeol's tongue into his mouth and suddenly bit down without warning, Chanyeol gasped in surprise; Junmyeon could feel his dongsaeng's cock twitch beneath his ass.

 

Chanyeol struggled and managed to pull out of the kiss, his breathing erratic and labored from having Junmyeon literally take his breath away since he had hardly let him come up for air. Junmyeon watched Chanyeol as he abruptly started to fight against the ribbon constraining him. It was the first time he'd actively tried to free himself since Junmyeon had trapped him against the chair. It seemed Chanyeol had finally reached his limit and was now once again fighting for control.

 

          "Fuck!...What are you _doing_ to me...hyung? It's enough...now...no more...I can't stand this...," Chanyeol burst out, his voice throaty and sounding strained.

 

          "Wae?" Junmyeon calmly asked, "I'm not hurting you...so what is it you can't stand?"

 

          "Says who?...Who says you're not hurting me? Nothing can get more painful than this...," Chanyeol grunted.

 

He really seemed to be in pain, Junmyeon suddenly realized. The bulge in Chanyeol's pants was now so prominent that Junmyeon could easily believe it had become as painful as Chanyeol had claimed. Junmyeon had no choice but to cut his undertaking short. It would have to wait. Because Junmyeon couldn't stand Chanyeol actually being in pain. This wasn't how he'd pictured subduing Chanyeol. Clearly, he hadn't really thought things through.

 

          "Mianhe, Chanyeollie," Junmyeon breathed, quickly pressing his lips lightly against Chanyeol's in way of an apology.

 

Then he got up from Chanyeol's lap, knelt behind his chair, and quickly undid the ribbon binding his dongsaeng. What Junmyeon hadn't considered, though, was how to deal with a now triggered, hot-blooded Chanyeol who already tended to be sexually aggressive even when not having been provoked. Because as soon as Chanyeol's movements were no longer restricted, he grabbed Junmyeon around the waist, stood him up, and pushed him forcefully back against the wall, where he pinned him with his body while he kissed the shit out of him.

 

Junmyeon couldn't control his limbs anymore...with his knees weak and his head dizzy from lack of oxygen as Chanyeol continued to ravish his mouth, Junmyeon collapsed against his dongsaeng, who held onto him tightly. If he hadn't, Junmyeon would have sunk to the floor like a stone.

 

          'How unfair,' Junmyeon thought, unable to understand how Chanyeol always had the power to make him so weak that he couldn't even control his own body. How could he ever have imagined being in a position to control Chanyeol at some point? And now, he couldn't even stop Chanyeol if he ended up doing something stupid...which Junmyeon had totally provoked.

 

But it seemed Chanyeol had managed to remain more cool-headed than Junmyeon had thought. Pulling slightly back while still holding Junmyeon securely up against the wall, Chanyeol looked deeply into his eyes before he spoke.

 

          "Since Baekhyun isn't here...it looks like you've lucked out. I'll let you go today...but as soon as Baekhyun's back...you'd better be ready...," Chanyeol whispered in a low, rumbling, and incredibly seductive voice, his lustful gaze hinting at all the things he would do to Junmyeon - who could feel goosebumps erupt all over his body on top of getting painfully hard.

 

          "You'd better get back now...I still have some work to do," Chanyeol dismissed Junmyeon, his words perhaps a bit cold as he was obviously still straining to control his urges. Contrary to his words, though, he pressed Junmyeon against his body and kissed him on the neck softly before letting him go again.

 

Junmyeon stumbled to the door on wobbly legs and with an erection that wouldn't die down anytime soon after hearing Chanyeol's words. And while his 'great' plan had not worked out the way he'd thought, and even though Junmyeon perhaps _shouldn't_ , he found himself looking forward to Baekhyun's return.

 

          He couldn't wait!


	54. Second Date

Junmyeon closed the door behind him, leaving Chanyeol to the sudden solitude and silence of his private studio. Chanyeol plumped himself down on his couch, his knees weak, his head spinning, and his cock still painfully imprisoned in his much too tight pants. He was about to do something about it when a signal tone suddenly interrupted the silence. His gaze roaming across the floor, where the sound seemed to have come from, Chanyeol finally spotted Junmyeon's cell phone. It must have fallen from his pocket during their heated moment against the wall.

 

After getting up and retrieving the phone, Chanyeol once again lay down on the couch to have a closer look at Junmyeon's phone. At first, he just wanted to have a quick look at it. He hadn't planned on going through Junmyeon's phone or reading private messages - that was just wrong! - but when the text just suddenly popped up on the display by itself, Chanyeol couldn't resist reading the Line message displayed.

 

          _How's it going with Chanyeol? Did it work? Keep me posted, okay? Waiting to see how 'Project PCY' will develop._

 

That was it...the last straw. Now, Chanyeol definitely couldn't wait for Baekhyun to return. So, Baekhyun had been in on it...they had planned this together?

 

          'Just wait, Byun Baekhyun,' Chanyeol thought, his blood boiling in his veins.

 

And thinking about the things he would do to both of them when Baekhyun had returned, Chanyeol finally pulled his pants down and took care of his throbbing member.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongin quickly stepped out of the bathroom, dried himself off, and slipped into the clothing he'd carefully selected and placed on his bed before getting in the shower. He'd been grinning and singing and whistling all throughout his shower...because he was going on another date with the cutest little penguin. He couldn't wait.

 

It was just so hard to meet when the other members were always around them. But having waited for such a long time since they'd last been alone together, they'd finally decided to just risk it. They were going to sneak out and meet up again in the movie theater they'd gone to on their first date. Though their dates weren't very varied, Jongin and Kyungsoo were okay with it. The movies seemed to be the only place outside where they could actually go without raising too much suspicion if someone wound up recognizing them. They were just group mates going to watch a movie together.

 

Whereas being seen in a restaurant in a romantic setting would not go down too well with the public. Besides, they weren't really going there for the movie. The theater was usually very empty at the time of night at which they'd chosen to go. So, empty + dark = the perfect setting for some serious kissing and groping. Jongin couldn't wait!

 

He arrived at the movie theater cursing at himself under his breath...he was already ten minutes late and he still had to buy his ticket! He would have arrived on time, had he not once again gotten stuck in front of the bathroom mirror, having felt the compulsion to fix his hair over and over and over again. He got like that sometimes - especially when knowing he was going to meet his Kyungsoo. He needed to look perfect for him! But now, because of that, he'd let him wait.

 

Quickly pulling open the door to the movie theater, Jongin's heart beat wildly, fearing that perhaps Kyungsoo hadn't wanted to wait for him and had already left again. The breath he'd been unconsciously holding whooshed out of him in relief the moment he spotted him in the otherwise completely empty theater. He swiftly made his way to the corner seat in the very last row, already pondering the right words of apology for having let him wait so long.

 

But the moment he stood before him, his eyes meeting his hyung's, the words died on his tongue - just as _he_ nearly died at seeing the beautiful, angelic smile Kyungsoo gave him. Instead of being angry at him for arriving late, Kyungsoo was simply happy to see him. And Jongin was totally going to die from cuteness overload! Finally able to recover from his boyfriend's smile, Jongin sat down next to him, leaned toward him, and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

 

          "Sorry for being late." Jongin felt he had to at least apologize, even if Kyungsoo didn't seem the least bit upset.

 

          "Don't worry...I knew you'd be coming sooner or later. I bet you got obsessed with your hair again...didn't you?" Kyungsoo replied, a grin spreading across his face.

 

Jongin could only laugh. How was it that Kyungsoo knew him so well? Well, they'd been friends for a long time. So, it made sense that Kyungsoo knew a lot about him and his habits. And though the other members of their group probably knew him just as well, it still seemed extremely special to Jongin that Kyungsoo knew him inside and out. Jongin was just so...flying-high-on-cloud-nine...that even this small demonstration of how aware Kyungsoo was of his mannerisms made Jongin's heart swell, his laugh suddenly dying down as his emotions took a more solemn turn. 

 

          "I love you," Jongin whispered softly.

 

And without waiting for a response, his hands cupped Kyungsoo's face, angling it while he moved closer. Before he could kiss him, though, Kyungsoo stopped him, gently holding him back by pressing the palm of his hand flat against Jongin's chest.

 

          "I...just...I...I love you...too," Kyungsoo stumbled over his words - the cutest confession Jongin had ever heard.

 

And the fact that he'd held Jongin back from kissing him just so that he could say it back to him first, made Jongin's heart swell even more. Could people's hearts actually burst from too much happiness? He felt like his just might!

 

Jongin's mouth found his lover's, kissing, nibbling, and finally sliding his tongue inside, the two of them soon kissing with more urgency while quiet moans filled the movie theater only to be drowned out by the movie's loud, all-consuming audio.

 

Jongin's pulse was racing, his member growing harder with each stroke of the tongue and every single moan that escaped Kyungsoo's throat. He wanted to hear more moans...louder moans. Completely lost in the moment, Jongin didn't even think twice about what he was doing when his hand quickly unbuttoned the top of Kyungsoo's dress shirt and swept the material to the side to expose his hyung's hard nipple. When his thumb started to brush against the sensitive tissue, Kyungsoo started moaning louder.

 

Jongin hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of Kyungsoo's shirt and exposed the other side of his chest, as well. While his thumb continued to stroke his hyung's right nipple, his mouth moved to the left one. After first nibbling at it, Jongin placed his lips around the hard nub and started to suck. Kyungsoo's back arched and his head fell back. At the same time as a loud moan escaped his throat, his hands reached for Jongin's head, trying to pry it away from his chest.

 

          "Wait...no, we shouldn't do this here," Kyungsoo managed while panting.

 

Jongin heaved a sigh but released Kyungsoo anyway. He knew he was right, he'd just gotten carried away after not having been able to touch his boyfriend for so long. He knew it had only been a few days, but it felt like forever. After planting a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's now slightly swollen lips, Jongin started to rebutton his shirt for him, drinking in the sight of his naked torso until he'd fastened the very last button. He was already resigned to having to wait a long time before being able to hold a naked, panting, and moaning Kyungsoo in his arms again when Kyungsoo suddenly spoke.

 

          "Let's take this somewhere else...Let's go to my room," Kyungsoo suggested.

 

          "What...you want to do this back at the dorm? What if another member walks in on us?" Jongin asked, surprised Kyungsoo had been the one to suggest that they should be intimate in a place surrounded by their fellow members.

 

          "We'll lock the door...and be really quiet," Kyungsoo replied.

 

And though Jongin was a bit disappointed about not being able to hear Kyungsoo's beautiful loud moans, the thought that they could finally be intimate again was very enticing.

 

         "What if someone knocks on your door and wants to speak with you...what would you tell them as to why you had to lock the door?" Jongin probed further.

 

          "I'll think of something. You know me...I'm not afraid to tell whoever it is to get lost - in a nice way, of course," Kyungsoo said.

 

          "Of course," Jongin agreed, though unable to hide his smile. Kyungsoo would totally _end_ anyone who got on his nerves for too long...his little adorable Satansoo! "Alright...," Jongin finally heard himself agree, "...let's take this back to your room, then."

 

And leaving long before the first half of the movie had ended, Jongin and Kyungsoo separately made their way back to their dorm.

 


	55. Adventures in 'Baby'sitting

Kyungsoo nervously paced the length of his room, waiting for Jongin to knock on his door. When his ears finally picked up the quiet sound, Kyungsoo rushed toward the door, unlocked it, and quickly let him in.

 

          "You weren't seen, right?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice slightly shaking with nerves. The way they were sneaking around behind everyone's backs was both exhilarating and nervewracking.

 

          "No, I was careful," Jongin assured him.

 

Kyungsoo made sure to lock the door behind them before turning around to kiss Jongin. But before he could do so, Jongin had already picked him up bridal style and was carrying him to the bed. And though he complained quietly at first, he found he actually really liked being carried this way - but only by Jongin.

 

His boyfriend carefully laid him down on the bed. Then he stood back and made a show of slowly opening button after button - first his dress shirt, then his pants - all the while a heart-stopping, seductive smile gracing his face. Kyungsoo could feel himself getting hard just from watching Jongin's graceful, almost dance-like movements as he naughtily rid himself of his clothing until he stood before Kyungsoo completely naked, his erection standing proud.

 

Kyungsoo gulped, once again totally enthralled by his boyfriend, who could easily have won the 'Sexiest Man Alive' competition every single time just by breathing. His silky, slightly bronze colored skin and the firm, sharp-cut muscles of his body made Kyungsoo's mouth water and the heat between his legs increase. Kyungsoo, suddenly very impatient, started to open the buttons on his shirt when Jongin quickly plumped himself down next to him and stopped him by tightly grabbing his wrist.

 

          "No, let _me_ undress you...just lie back and relax," Jongin told him in a low voice.

 

Kyungsoo happily complied. He loved it whenever Jongin took the wheel. Intently watching his boyfriend - especially ogling the defined abdominal muscles that rippled, and his large cock that gently bounced with every single movement - Kyungsoo could feel his pants get tighter and tighter. If Jongin didn't hurry, his jeans might just pop open without Jongin's assistance!

 

Jongin undressed him much too slowly, deeply gazing into Kyungsoo's eyes everytime he removed a piece of his clothing...his sparkling eyes then lingering way too long on the part of Kyungsoo's body he'd just exposed. Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks heat as he lay there all exposed and being devoured by Jongin's hungry gaze. His fully erect member started to twitch every time Jongin so much as looked at it.

 

          "Jongin-ah...," Kyungsoo started to whine in frustration. He wanted him inside already!

 

          "What happened to calling me 'baby'?" Jongin simply asked, completely missing the point.

 

          "What...that wasn't a _joke_?" Kyungsoo asked, dumbfounded.

 

He'd thought Jongin must be joking about the whole 'Call me baby' thing earlier when they'd discussed possible pet names for each other. He'd humored him at the time Jongin had suggested it but hadn't thought it would turn out to be a regular request.

 

          "Why would you think it's a joke?" Jongin asked, seeming surprised at Kyungsoo's reluctance to use the pet name.

 

          "Isn't it just too...too corny?" Kyungsoo explained. Jongin knew Kyungsoo hated doing aegyo or corny things.

 

Jongin's bottom lip suddenly turned into the cutest pout as he emotionally blackmailed Kyungsoo...who then had no choice but to give in since it seemed so important to Jongin, though not without at least rolling his eyes at him once.

 

          "Fine. Even though it's completely corny, I'll do it for you...," Kyungsoo agreed, needing an extra five seconds before he could actually get himself to add, "... _baby_."

 

Jongin smiled triumphantly before throwing himself on top of Kyungsoo, whose initial surprise at abruptly being attacked again soon made way for desire when Jongin started kissing him deeply and urgently. When Jongin's mouth left his own to plant soft kisses all the way down his body, his mouth finally reaching and taking in his hyung's already slightly leaking cock, Kyungsoo had to place his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise...the feeling of his boyfriend's hot mouth on him making him go crazy.

 

Jongin started to alternately suck and lick Kyungsoo's erection, only pausing a few minutes later to reach for the container of lube that stood by the bed. After squirting a large amount on his fingers, he proceeded to run his tongue over Kyungsoo's leaking slit and then nibble on the soft nob for a while as he slowly fucked his boyfriend with his fingers. Kyungsoo's muffled moans filled the room as Jongin made him lose his mind.

 

After Jongin had stretched Kyungsoo's hole enough - and Kyungsoo already felt he couldn't take much more - Jongin pulled away and sat himself down with his back against the headboard. Then he lifted Kyungsoo slightly into the air above his crotch, held him while he placed the tip of his erection at Kyungsoo's entrance, and let him slide down onto his cock.

 

Both of them moaned, then quickly caught themselves, remembering that they shouldn't make any loud sounds - which Kyungsoo now knew to be easier said than done! After a few minutes of Jongin repeatedly lifting Kyungsoo - while he also helped by pushing himself up - and letting him slide back down onto his cock, both Jongin and Kyungsoo felt the need to go faster.

 

Changing positions, with Kyungsoo now lying on his back and Jongin pushing into him while lifting his butt for better access, the two of them started up a frantic rhythm of fast and hard thrusts, both of them moving together in their desire to get even closer to each other. When Jongin found and continuously hit Kyungsoo's sweet spot, he had a hell of a time trying to muffle the moans falling from his throat. And the fact that Jongin's grunting had also become too loud really didn't help!

 

A sudden, loud knocking at the door abruptly made Kyungsoo's heart sink into his boots while Jongin, too, looked shocked to the core. Staying utterly still while both of their hearts started to race like crazy - Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's heartbeat as his dongsaeng lay on top of him - they waited with bated breaths for the unwelcome visitor to leave. But they had no such luck.

 

          "Kyungsoo-yah?" The knocking continued. "Yaaah...why aren't you answering? And why is the door locked?...Kyungsoo-yah?" Jongdae's whiny voice drifted through the door.

 

Kyungsoo was tongue-tied, he was in shock. When had Jongdae even returned from his CBX schedule in Japan? Kyungsoo seemed to have lost track of how many days the three CBX members had been gone already. Jongin lightly nudged Kyungsoo, silently urging him to answer before Jongdae's loud voice drew too much attention.

 

          "Err...yes...err...hi, hyung," Kyungsoo quickly answered, having found his voice again. "Since when have you been back?"

 

          "Hi...finally an answer. The three of us actually just came back a few minutes ago. I just wanted to say a quick hello...but why is your door locked?" Jongdae replied.

 

          "I just...I didn't want to be disturbed," Kyungsoo started to explain, his mind still searching for a plausible reason to offer Jongdae as to why he didn't want to be disturbed. He could hardly tell him the truth. "I'm...I'm actually reading a script out loud for a movie I might consider playing in."

 

           'There,' Kyungsoo thought, 'that ought to do.'

 

But it was Jongdae...and Jongdae liked digging deeper.

 

          "Really?..." Jongdae asked, "...but I thought I just heard you moaning. I thought you might be in pain. You sure you're alright? You're not keeping an injury from us...are you?"

 

Jongin - still lying on top of Kyungsoo with his throbbing cock in his hyung's hole while Jongdae kept digging deeper - seemed to be losing patience, rolling his eyes and frowning at each new question thrown at Kyungsoo through the locked door.

 

          "It...it said in the script that the character I'm considering playing...moans...so I just tried acting it...see how it...sounds," Kyungsoo lied through his teeth, already secretly cursing at Jongdae for not going away and finally leaving them alone.

 

          "Aah, okay! Well, let's hear it then...and then I'll leave you alone to practice some more," the completely unsuspecting Jongdae replied, making Jongin so frustrated that he facepalmed.

 

          " _What_?" Kyungsoo almost shrieked; this was getting ridiculous, "I'm not going to moan while you're listening."

 

          "Why not...I just wanted to hear you acting...the bit I could hear earlier sounded really convincing...just a bit, okay?" Jongdae continued to whine.

 

And before Kyungsoo could say another word, Jongin seemed to have decided to finally shut Jongdae up by giving him exactly what he wanted. After Jongin pulled out and thrust back into Kyungsoo, eliciting a loud moan from his hyung, Jongdae finally seemed satisfied.

 

          "Wow, Kyungsoo-yah...you're really good. It sounded so real."

 

          'Because it is,' Kyungsoo couldn't help but think. He still couldn't believe Jongin had just done that!

 

           "Th...Thanks, I guess," Kyungsoo replied, slightly stuttering. He hoped Jongdae would finally leave now.

 

Not quite.

 

          "Okay, I'll leave you to it, then...Oh, by the way...can you tell me where Jongin is? I just wanted to say hi, but he's not in his room."

 

Kyungsoo clenched his teeth and tried to stay calm.

 

          "How should I know?" Kyungsoo replied, his voice now clearly displaying the irritation he felt.

 

          "Well...the two of you are always together...so I just thought you might know," Jongdae said.

 

          "Sorry...no idea," Kyungsoo answered, keeping his fingers crossed that he would leave now.

 

          "Okay, then. Well, have fun with reading the script. But don't be too loud...the others might think you're doing _something else_ in there. Goodnight!"

 

          "Goodnight!" Kyungsoo managed in a somewhat pleasant voice.

 

As soon as he'd left, Jongin started thrusting again. It seemed he couldn't stand to wait for another second. And though Kyungsoo had already found an explanation for the sounds coming from his throat, he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

 

          One did not need to tempt fate!

  
  



	56. Completely Normal

Baekhyun was tired as hell as he quietly made his way to his dorm room, the slightly heavy travel bag slung over his shoulder making him slouch a bit. He didn't have any energy left! It had been a couple of very trying days what with the flights, the fan meetings, and the many interviews they'd done in-between. The three CBX members hadn't gotten much sleep.

 

On top of that, Baekhyun had spent the last 28 hours in a constant state between worry and arousal - which was very inconvenient during his appearances in public. Every so often, he'd had to make a conscious effort not to think about Chanyeol and Junmyeon and, especially, the text Junmyeon had sent in reply to his own.

 

          _We're in trouble, Baekhyunnie. I fucked up. Chanyeol found my phone and read your message. Said we should be ready...should wait and see what he'll do to us in bed for having played him._

 

Baekhyun had read the message and immediately gotten two conflicting reactions...trepidation and a huge erection. Luckily he'd been back in his hotel room at the time. On the one hand, he felt aroused just thinking about the naughty things Chanyeol would do to them. On the other hand, he was also slightly afraid of what he could get up to, knowing Chanyeol's tendencies.

 

Since he was completely spent, all he wanted to do at the moment was throw himself underneath the covers of his waiting bed and finally get some sleep. Which was why he carefully tiptoed past Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's rooms until he finally reached his own. Baekhyun quickly locked the door behind him, let his travel bag simply slide from his shoulder onto the floor, and sighed in relief - he'd made it to the safety of his own room and could start relaxing now.

 

Noticing the bundle of fan letters left for him on top of the desk next to the bed, Baekhyun quickly swept them up and unbundled them to have a closer look. He opened one of the envelopes and was about to pull the letter out and start reading when his eyes began to lose their focus. Abruptly, Baekhyun decided to read his letters at a later time when he wasn't so tired that he couldn't even concentrate properly on what they contained. Since a lot of emotions went into these kinds of letters, the fans deserved his utmost attention.

 

After opening the long drawer directly underneath the surface of the desk, Baekhyun slid the letters inside and shut the drawer again. They would have to wait a few days to get his full attention. The fans would surely understand, Baekhyun thought. And anyway, it wasn't like any of them would know if he'd actually read their letters or not. He would read them, though...in time.

 

After quickly getting ready for bed, Baekhyun crept beneath his comfortable, warm bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

          "Lee Seunghyeon-ssi?" a female voice drifted toward him, interrupting the silent conversation playing out in his mind...Baekhyun's beautiful, melodious voice - the things he imagined him saying - still ringing and reverberating in his head.

 

           "Lee Seunghyeon-ssi?" the receptionist repeated.

 

          "Ne," he quickly answered, not wanting to draw more attention; he didn't like people's attention.

 

          "Dr. Yoon is ready for you now," the woman informed him.

 

Seunghyeon merely bowed and walked towards the room at the end of the hall. He was a regular visitor and knew his way around. Since the age of 16, he'd had to come by at least once a week - he'd promised his mom that he would try to become what she thought of as 'normal'. His definition of 'normal', however, was a completely different one. And though his mom was no longer of this world and he now lived alone in a very small, two-room apartment and could do whatever he pleased, he continued to keep his promise. He was, after all, a man of his word...he never _ever_ went back on his word!

 

Before the incident 12 years ago, he'd never even considered that he might be different than other people. Though everyone around him seemed to have noticed 'something being off about him' - as they called it - he'd completely failed to see and understand how he was unlike them. But when a schoolmate of his had suddenly reported him to the local police for having tried to rape him, which had resulted in an investigation and a psychological evaluation, the psychologist in charge of assessing his mental health had come up and presented him with the - in his opinion - corresponding name to his mental illness. And yet, as far as Seunghyeon was concerned, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him...they were all delusional and were just out to make his life hard for him!

 

          But a promise was a promise, so...here he was...once again.

 

After walking into the psychologist's practice room, he plumped himself down on the 'couch of torture' - as he liked to refer to the comfortable piece of furniture that was there to lure one into a false sense of security so that one would spill one's guts and share one's deepest, darkest thoughts - something he didn't plan on doing even if he came here for the next hundred years!

 

While the psychologist was still busy rearranging the papers on his desk - probably a tactic to make the patient get settled and get him to let his guard down before the real session started - Seunghyeon's thoughts drifted back to Baekhyun. Suddenly, anger flared up in him again.

 

          'Why the fuck hasn't he reacted yet?' Seunghyeon silently asked himself.

 

He'd watched him carefully on every Japanese show he could find on youtube but hadn't been able to detect any change in him...not even the smallest sign that there was anything bothering him. Hadn't he received the letter yet? Of course, it was possible he'd only received his fan letters after having returned, which would probably make it a few more days at least before he could see a change in Baekhyun's demeanor. And he was sure he would see it. But everything was just taking too much _damn_ time! And he was quickly running out of patience.

 

If Baekhyun didn't read his letter _soon_...

                                             He didn't know what he would do...

                                                                              ...but it wouldn't be pretty.

 

 

But it wasn't his fault if he had to do it.

 

          It was Baekhyun's **fucking** fault for not **fucking** reading his **fucking** letter **!!!**


	57. Game, Set, Match

Chanyeol's eyes flew open when he heard Jongdae's loud voice ringing through the hallway. Though he'd already been dosing off and missed what he said or who he was talking to, Chanyeol knew without a doubt that it was Jongdae. Which meant...Baekhyun was finally back. And along with that thought, Chanyeol could start to feel heat pooling between his legs, his member slowly beginning to grow hard. Chanyeol groaned, once again frustrated.

 

For the last couple of days, he'd led a constant battle with his own body, trying to stop himself from getting an erection every time Baekhyun and Junmyeon popped into his thoughts. And each time Junmyeon crossed his path - during breakfast, during dance practice, during lunch, during more dance practice, and, finally, during dinner - he'd had to keep his eyes from wandering towards his hyung's face or body. Because every time he looked at him - when he couldn't stop his gaze from searching for the one he tried _not_ to look at - he remembered how Junmyeon had made him feel by doing nothing more than kissing him, which once again made him all hot and bothered.

 

Since Baekhyun had only just returned and was probably tired, _now_ was definitely not the right time to do anything about his arousal. Which was why he preferred not to have a boner he would have to take care of again...his wrist had already started to hurt from having done it a lot over the past couple of days - ever since Junmyeon had turned him on by kissing him like that. Closing his eyes once more and ignoring the fact that Baekhyun was back again, Chanyeol thought about things he disliked or hated...picturing anything that would help him get rid of his growing erection. After a while, it finally worked, and Chanyeol started to drift into a deep sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol arrived at the breakfast table to find Baekhyun and Junmyeon sitting next to each other, enjoying their food while talking about Baekhyun's newest experiences in Japan during CBX's stay. When the two of them noticed his presence, their afore comfortable stances abruptly changed, their postures suddenly visibly tense. Chanyeol smiled inwardly, careful to keep his mien controlled, not wanting to give away the fact that he was actually slightly amused at their behavior.

 

          'Adorable dorks,' Chanyeol thought to himself.

 

It was evident that Junmyeon had told Baekhyun all about their encounter and the words Chanyeol had last spoken to Junmyeon when he'd handed him his phone back. Yes, his blood had still been a bit stirred up at the time, and his words must have sounded severe. But how could they actually take what he'd said to Junmyeon so seriously to the point that they were obviously afraid of what he would do to them? He wasn't that bad of a person!

 

He was just going to tease them a _tiny_ bit...well, maybe a little more than that. But he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to them that would warrant the tense faces they were making. And he could have already assured them that it wouldn't be as bad as they were imagining, but he was way too amused at the moment to clear up their misunderstanding.

 

          "Good morning...I see you're back, Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol spoke in an especially low, unhurried voice, taking care to sound extra smooth and suggestive.

 

Baekhyun gulped, and Junmyeon choked on the food he'd just nervously shoved into his mouth upon seeing Chanyeol approach them and started coughing. Baekhyun swiftly tore his eyes away from Chanyeol's and gently tapped the palm of his hand against Junmyeon's back, trying to help him breathe easier. Chanyeol, though fully aware of the fact that he was being a dick, couldn't help himself and continued to mime the slightly scary bad guy they currently took him as.

 

          "Tonight...my studio...10 o'clock...or else," he told them after they'd all eaten and the other members surrounding them had already left the table.

 

After receiving minute nods from both of them, he got up and left the room, not showing them the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth while his back was turned to them.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon had been a nervous wreck all day. And it seemed Baekhyun hadn't been faring any better, either. When their work day was finally over and they'd showered and had dinner - carefully avoiding looking at Chanyeol while having food in their mouths - the time had come to meet at Chanyeol's private studio. Standing before the door, Junmyeon quickly took off his jacket and hung it over his arm, ran his hand through his hair one more time, and took a deep breath. Junmyeon could feel the butterflies in his stomach flapping their wings like crazy as he lifted his fisted hand to knock on Chanyeol's door.

 

          The door opened almost instantly.

 

Junmyeon didn't even have a chance to react when a bare, brawny arm reached through the doorframe and a large hand grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt to pull him inside. He was only just able to hold onto the hood of his jacket as the piece of clothing slid off of his arm because of the force with which he was being pulled forward.

 

The door closed behind them with a loud bang and the resounding click of a lock sliding into place as Chanyeol tightly held onto Junmyeon. From the corner of his eye, Junmyeon could see Baekhyun standing next to the pulled out couch, looking just as nervous as Junmyeon felt.

 

Junmyeon's breath was suddenly taken away as Chanyeol forcefully pushed him up against the wall, pressed his body against him, grabbed him by the nape of his neck - while the other hand was still fisted in his t-shirt - and slipped him the tongue. Junmyeon gasped in surprise at Chanyeol's forceful behavior, though he'd already expected it. What he hadn't quite expected was the extent to which it turned him on. Instantly, he wanted to devour Chanyeol,  his hand fisting in Chanyeol's hair and pulling him even closer into the kiss, his tongue wildly, challengingly moving against his dongsaeng's.

 

Chanyeol seemed not to have expected him to respond this fiercely, his surprised exclamation nearly going under between the sounds of furious kissing and the rustling of clothing as hot hands groped incessantly. But Junmyeon had heard it. More importantly, he could feel Chanyeol's body tremble. Which meant, he was not as unsusceptible to Junmyeon's power of seduction as he obviously wanted him to believe. Perhaps Junmyeon's plan had worked, after all...at least marginally. It was a start. And maybe Junmyeon could use the little power he seemed to have gained over Chanyeol to his advantage.

 

Junmyeon swiftly grabbed Chanyeol's button-down shirt with both hands and, not bothering with unbuttoning it, simply ripped it off of him, the buttons flying in every direction. Chanyeol's startled gaze met Junmyeon's for a fraction of a second before Chanyeol firmly grabbed his wrists, pulled him toward the pulled out couch, and forced him down onto the surface. While managing to pin his wrists down with one hand, though Junmyeon almost succeeded in breaking free, Chanyeol swiftly reached for something Junmyeon hadn't noticed before, which was lying right next to his head. 

 

          He certainly noticed it _now_...but it was far too late.

 

Before Junmyeon could struggle out of his dongsaeng's grasp, Chanyeol had already securely placed the fabric-lined handcuffs around Junmyeon's wrists and locked them into place.

 

Game...

             Set...

                     ...Match

 

As Junmyeon lay beneath Chanyeol panting and suddenly unable to fight back, let alone conquer him, he had to grudgingly admit it: That night, Chanyeol had won the round...and Junmyeon was completely at his mercy.

 

But the game was far from over.

 

And next time, Junmyeon would totally settle the score once and for all.


	58. Subdued

Baekhyun watched with bated breath as Chanyeol completely subdued Junmyeon. After fastening the handcuffs around his hyung's wrists, Chanyeol grabbed a piece of rope he'd prepared and tied one end to the handcuffs and the other around a wooden nob belonging to a small shelf unit hanging on the wall above the couch. The rope was long enough to enable Junmyeon to move onto his front or side but kept him from pulling his arms down past his head, thus leaving him completely defenseless.

 

          "Don't pull on the rope, or the shelf might come down and fall on you," Chanyeol warned Junmyeon, and Baekhyun could see his hyung quietly gulp in response to his utter helplessness.

 

Chanyeol's eyes wandered to Baekhyun's. Holding his gaze, he crooked his finger and then patted the surface of the pulled out couch, motioning for Baekhyun to position himself right next to Junmyeon.

 

Baekhyun obeyed, making his way over on wobbly knees and plumping himself down. Chanyeol leaned over, took him into his arms, hugged him tightly to his body, and whispered into his ear.

 

          "I've missed you."

 

Then he gently angled Baekhyun's head and kissed him, his tongue moving languidly against Baekhyun's own. Baekhyun melted into the kiss, the feeling of being in Chanyeol's arms again overwhelming him. He must have missed him more than he'd realized.

 

          "I've missed you, too," Baekhyun replied once Chanyeol pulled back out of the kiss and let Baekhyun come up for air.

 

He could see a small, adorable smile start to form on Chanyeol's face, which the latter almost instantly replaced with a stern look. But Baekhyun had already seen it and - knowing his best friend better than anyone - abruptly knew that Chanyeol wasn't as wrought up as he was trying to pretend in front of them. Chanyeol seemed to have realized that Baekhyun had caught on. Turning his head toward him so that Junmyeon couldn't see, he held his index finger to his lips and winked at him.

 

Baekhyun managed to suppress the smile tugging at his own lips. If Chanyeol didn't want him to give anything away to Junmyeon, then he would do him the favor, though he had to admit he felt a bit bad for his hyung. Poor Junmyeon must be dreading what Chanyeol would do to him. Baekhyun, on the other hand, now knew that _he_ , at least, had nothing to be worried about. Since Chanyeol had already revealed the fact to him that he wasn't really angry about having been played, Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol would only focus on Junmyeon instead of on both of them. After all, since Baekhyun knew, it would take the fun out of it for Chanyeol.

 

And though Junmyeon should have known Chanyeol better than to think he would do something really bad to him...should have known that he was actually a softie at heart...he seemed very nervous as he gazed up at Chanyeol. Then again, Baekhyun realized, that wasn't the case in bed, though, was it? In bed, Chanyeol _did_ turn out to be rather aggressive. So, Baekhyun couldn't really predict what Chanyeol would do to Junmyeon. And he could only hope Chanyeol would know Junmyeon's limits.

 

Baekhyun was torn out of his musings when Chanyeol kissed him again while his hands busied themselves with taking off Baekhyun's clothing. When Baekhyun was completely naked, Chanyeol pulled his own shirt off without needing to unbutton it - as Junmyeon had already ripped it completely open - and took the rest of his clothing off as well.

 

The only one remaining completely dressed at this point was Junmyeon, whose eyes went extremely wide when Chanyeol - now straddling him - suddenly grabbed a pair of large scissors that were lying on the floor within his reach and looked down at his hyung with a naughty smirk while calmly testing the movements of the blades by slicing the air above Junmyeon's chest.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

The silence within the room was interrupted by ominous snipping sounds as Chanyeol cut into the air directly above Junmyeon, whose heart suddenly started to pound violently against his chest. Junmyeon panicked...what the _hell_ was Chanyeol going to do with that large and extremely sharp-looking pair of scissors?

 

Junmyeon's lower body bucked upward trying to unseat his dongsaeng while the latter slowly came closer with the scissors. But Chanyeol's hold on Junmyeon as he straddled him was too strong for Junmyeon to break, especially since he was afraid to move with too much force and pull on the shelf attached to his rope. Junmyeon closed his eyes and threw his head back, shying away from the scissors since he couldn't stop Chanyeol and could think of nothing else to do.

 

A sudden cold sensation against the skin of his abdomen made Junmyeon's muscles jerk in response. Junmyeon finally realized what the scissors were for when he heard the telltale snipping sounds of the scissors mix with the sounds of fabric being cut. He could feel the cold, hard metal of one of the scissors' blades carefully gliding along the skin of his upper body as Chanyeol leisurely cut through the middle of his t-shirt. Though Chanyeol could have just pushed his t-shirt up and over his head even if the handcuffs prevented him from completely taking it off, it seemed Chanyeol was having much more fun making him squirm.

 

After Chanyeol finally reached the t-shirt's neckline, cut it open, and pulled the fabric apart, completely exposing Junmyeon's milky white and muscular chest, he carefully dragged the cold blades of the scissors back down across Junmyeon's chest, stopping at one of his nipples. Junmyeon could feel his dick inadvertently getting hard in response to the sensation of the cold, hard, and slightly scraping metal against his sensitive nipple. Chanyeol, probably having felt his response since he was perched on top of his crotch, withdrew the scissors and dragged them further down his torso, stopping at his abdominal muscles, which twitched wildly at the contact.

 

Throwing him a naughty look, Chanyeol then lifted his bottom off of Junmyeon's crotch, holding himself up on his knees instead, so that he could undo the button and zipper on Junmyeon's pants. Junmyeon could do nothing to stop him, the pair of scissors still lying on his abdomen, the sharp edges of the blades threatening to cut into his skin if he moved so much as a single muscle.

 

Chanyeol's fiery gaze was burning into Junmyeon as his dongsaeng looked down at him before pulling his jeans and underpants down and completely removing them, the clothing landing in a heap on the floor. Chanyeol swiftly removed the scissors from Junmyeon's abdomen, making sure to graze the tip of Junmyeon's erect member with the cold metal as he did. After getting up and putting the scissors away, he returned with a shoebox full of items and plumped himself down on top of Junmyeon again, their naked erections brushing against each other.

 

Junmyeon couldn't make out the contents of the box from his position, but he had a feeling it didn't hold makeup or toiletries. Chanyeol's hand disappeared into the box and rummaged around a bit before he finally found what he'd been looking for. When he pulled his hand back out with the item carefully hidden inside his fist, Junmyeon was about to ask him about it when Chanyeol surprised him and quickly slid a flexible object made out of silicon over his cock.

 

          'What the fuck,' Junmyeon thought. Had Chanyeol just slid a cock ring onto his erection?

 

The pressure of the ring stimulated Junmyeon further, his cock growing even harder.

 

          "Do you like that, baby?" Chanyeol asked Junmyeon in a low, rumbling voice, making his cock twitch and his hips buck up against Chanyeol's body.

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon moaned at the same time when their cocks rubbed against each other, Junmyeon feeling elated that even in his current position he'd been able to stimulate Chanyeol...until Chanyeol forcefully grabbed his hips and pressed them down into the couch so that Junmyeon couldn't move anymore.

 

          "Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol suddenly addressed Baekhyun, who'd been silently watching the two of them for a while now, "since you're partly responsible as a co-conspirator what with the two of you having planned things behind my back, you'll make it up to me, right?"

 

Junmyeon's gaze flew to Baekhyun, who seemed a bit uncertain but clearly unwilling to go against Chanyeol's wishes.

 

          "How?" Baekhyun asked, his voice sounding slightly nervous yet determined.

 

          "Just do whatever I ask and help me out...let's make a complete mess out of Junmyeon hyung," Chanyeol replied, the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face as he looked down at Junmyeon making Junmyeon's cock painfully hard...it was already almost too much.

 

          'What the fuck _else_ are they going to do to me?' Junmyeon wondered, his thoughts about what was going to happen interrupted by Chanyeol's next words.

 

          "Don't worry, Myeonnie...we'll fuck you nice and slow...over and over and over again...because we've got all night."


	59. Sweet Torture

Chanyeol was having a hard time trying to convince Junmyeon - and himself - that he was still completely in control. When he'd left the couch to get the shoebox, his hands had been shaking. He'd had to breathe in and out several times before managing to calm down enough to go back to the others. He didn't want them - and in particular Junmyeon - to see that Junmyeon had started to get to him. He could already feel his control slipping. And it frightened him.

 

He didn't know how it had started or why he was this way, but ever since he'd started to have sexual relations, he'd felt the overwhelming need to be the one in control. He'd never liked the feeling of being at someone else's mercy. But somehow, Junmyeon had managed to get under his skin...and it was beginning to make him weak. Of course, Junmyeon could never find out. Because once he did, he would immediately take over the wheel. And Chanyeol wasn't sure he could deal with it.

 

With Baekhyun it was an entirely different deal. He wasn't as afraid of him as he was of Junmyeon, even though he'd always had a soft spot for his best friend, now lover. Perhaps it was _because_ he'd always felt rather soft toward him that he wasn't as afraid to let his guard down in front of Baekhyun. Besides that, he doubted Baekhyun would ever try to completely take control. It wasn't like him, he was more the type who wanted someone to take the lead - at least in a relationship - that much Chanyeol knew. He wasn't his best friend for nothing.

 

Chanyeol did his best to keep up his tough act as he grabbed the container of lube and handed it to Baekhyun.

 

          "Here...," Chanyeol said, "...get him nice and ready."

 

Baekhyun took the lube from him, squirted an ample amount of it onto three of his fingers and was about to start doing as Chanyeol had told him when Chanyeol stopped him by holding onto his wrist.

 

          "No, put some on another finger. It should be four fingers...if not more."

 

          "More?" Baekhyun asked, sounding a bit confused.

 

          "Yes, we should fuck him together...like Junmyeon and I did with you...don't you remember? We had to prepare you well," Chanyeol explained, watching in fascination as Baekhyun's cheeks turned a bright red color at his words...he was too adorable!

 

          "Okay," Baekhyun replied, sounding both nervous and excited.

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun slowly push one of his fingers all the way into Junmyeon's hole, his cock twitching when he heard Junmyeon's soft moan fill the room. Baekhyun started to move his finger in and out, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both carefully watching as Junmyeon's mouth fell slightly open, his tongue darting across his bottom lip in arousal. Baekhyun soon added the other fingers one after the other, eliciting more and more moans.

 

Chanyeol swiftly stepped in and stopped Baekhyun when he started to plunge his fingers into Junmyeon's loosened hole even faster and deeper, Junmyeon now crying out in a high pitched voice.

 

          "Wait...," Chanyeol instructed him, "...don't give him too much pleasure...remember, he's being punished. Pull your fingers out all the way and just push the fingertips inside. Then pull out again."

 

Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and did just as instructed while Chanyeol kept Junmyeon's hips from moving so that he couldn't try and thrust his bottom forward onto Baekhyun's fingers. Junmyeon immediately started to moan in frustration rather than pleasure, his brows knitted together from his effort as he struggled to get his lower body closer to Baekhyun's waiting fingers.

 

          "Chanyeol-ah...Wae?...This is torture," Junmyeon half cried, half whined in exasperation.

 

Chanyeol left Baekhyun in charge of Junmyeon's 'torture', stretched himself out to lie on his side right next to Junmyeon, and brought his lips up to his hyung's ear.

 

          "So stop trying to control me...every single time," Chanyeol whispered into Junmyeon's ear. "Just give up already...or learn to deal with the consequences...like right now."

 

Chanyeol could hear Junmyeon swallow hard before he replied.

 

          "Why would I stop...when I'm already so close," Junmyeon said in a calm, matter-of-fact voice, which once again triggered Chanyeol.

 

How the _hell_ could his hyung still be so stubborn and full of confidence, even going as far as suggesting that he'd be subduing Chanyeol in no time?

 

          "I guess we'll see about that...But right now...I completely own your ass," Chanyeol growled, his aggressive side resurfacing.

 

          "And if you want to feel more pleasure...you're going to have to ask for it...nicely," Chanyeol again whispered in Junmyeon's ear, careful to brush his lips against the shell of his hyung's ear so that he could feel him shudder at the contact.

 

Junmyeon looked up at Chanyeol through half-lidded eyes and licked his lips...Chanyeol could see that he was definitely hungry for more. And though the burning desire in his eyes shone through brightly, he seemed to have trouble making his lips move to utter the words that would bring him closer to his release.

 

Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's gazes locked and held. Chanyeol didn't know how it happened or what exactly it was, but he suddenly couldn't resist Junmyeon. Gazing down at his beautiful features and seeing the way his body was trembling with need while his wet, pink lips were invitingly parted - his soft tongue slightly visible through the gap - Chanyeol abruptly found himself leaning toward him and hungrily kissing him. When his tongue slid into Junmyeon's hot, wet mouth, Chanyeol involuntarily heaved a little sigh.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun intently watched the exchange between Chanyeol and Junmyeon. The way Chanyeol had been looking down at their hyung and the soft sigh that had escaped his throat when he'd kissed him told Baekhyun everything he needed to know. It very much looked like Junmyeon's plan had worked, after all. Baekhyun could already see the slight change in Chanyeol's behavior. When before he would have been the one to thrust his fingers into Junmyeon and 'torture' him, he was leaving it to Baekhyun and had, instead, opted for kissing him - which Baekhyun thought was far more intimate...a way to get even closer to him.

 

Baekhyun would have bet everything he had and said that - at least in his eyes - Chanyeol was totally whipped. And though he couldn't help but feel a slight pang at the thought that _he_ hadn't been the one to bring this side out in Chanyeol, he was thankful to Junmyeon for leading Chanyeol closer to his softer side...the one that would permit him to let down his guard and experience being made love to instead of the other way around.

 

Deciding he wanted to reward Junmyeon for this - even if he hadn't yet succeeded entirely - Baekhyun stopped torturing him and thrust his fingers all the way into Junmyeon's hole, loving the sound that escaped from his hyung's throat when he hit his prostate. Contrary to what Baekhyun had expected, Chanyeol didn't object, instead seeming lost in the kiss he shared with Junmyeon. Baekhyun smiled and continued to make Junmyeon feel good. Abruptly deciding to take care of Chanyeol as well, Baekhyun leaned forward and gently wrapped his mouth around Chanyeol's cock.

 

Though his erection jerked at the unexpected contact, Chanyeol for once didn't try to stop Baekhyun as he started gently sucking on Chanyeol's now slightly leaking cock. Chanyeol and Junmyeon kissed and moaned into each other's mouths while Baekhyun slowly fucked them with his fingers and his mouth, fully enjoying what he was doing to both of them as their loud moans filled the room. Baekhyun was glad that they were in a soundproof studio. Otherwise, things could get very unpleasant for them.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon felt as though he were flying what with the way the two of them made him feel! He couldn't decide what was taking him higher, Baekhyun's long fingers moving inside of him or Chanyeol's hot mouth hungrily devouring his own. But both of them together were slowly taking him closer to the edge. Just when he thought it wouldn't take long for him to find his release, Chanyeol suddenly stopped kissing him, backed away, reached for Baekhyun's wrist, and pulled Baekhyun's fingers from Junmyeon's entrance.

 

Junmyeon lay on his back breathing hard, the sudden loss of their stimulating touches making him actually whimper, something he'd never thought he would do. But he couldn't help himself; it had felt so _fucking_ good...and they had just stopped! But before he could complain or - what would have been worse - start begging for them to touch him again, Chanyeol gently slid Junmyeon forward a bit and positioned himself behind him. After carefully lifting him up, he brought his erection directly to Junmyeon's hole and then let him slide down onto his cock, both of them sighing when their bodies connected and Chanyeol's shaft completely disappeared inside of Junmyeon.

 

          "Fuck, baby, you're so tight," Chanyeol breathed into Junmyeon's ear, making him shiver.

 

Junmyeon's breath was immediately taken away again as Chanyeol angled Junmyeon's body backward and started kissing him as urgently as he'd done before. His lips and tongue seemed to be insatiable. Though Junmyeon's notice had foremost been on the feeling of Chanyeol's long and thick cock filling him and his tongue claiming his mouth, his attention was soon drawn to Baekhyun. He could feel his dongsaeng's body moving closer and closer until he finally felt the tip of his long, hard cock carefully probing at his entrance, trying to slide in beside Chanyeol's.

 

Junmyeon had a slight moment of panic imagining Baekhyun's cock joining Chanyeol's - it already felt fucking tight! - but decided to just shut his eyes, grit his teeth, and let both of them take him. He and Chanyeol had, after all, done the same to Baekhyun...so he couldn't very well refuse. Furthermore, Junmyeon could tell how careful Baekhyun was being as he pushed forward ever so slowly, trying not to hurt him.

 

When Baekhyun had finally managed to push inside him as far as he could, he stopped moving for a long time and, instead, deeply kissed him and Chanyeol one after the other. When Junmyeon's hole didn't feel quite as tight anymore, Baekhyun finally started moving, deeply pushing inside Junmyeon and making him and Chanyeol moan loudly. After a while, Baekhyun started moving faster and faster and thrusting even deeper, Chanyeol and Junmyeon now crying out in loud voices while Baekhyun grunted with the exertion.

 

Junmyeon couldn't believe that Chanyeol was letting Baekhyun take the reins and control their pleasure by being the one to thrust while he and Chanyeol took a back seat. It was very unlike Chanyeol to willingly let someone else lead them. But here he was, positioned at Junmyeon's back, holding him tightly while kissing him during the whole entire time. Junmyeon was continuously gasping for breath, feeling as though he were drowning. And perhaps he was...drowning in Chanyeol...who had suddenly become so possessive that he hadn't even once taken his hands or his mouth off of him.

 

And suddenly Junmyeon understood: Even though he was the one whose hands were tied and who seemed to be controlled...their positions had already begun to be reversed. Chanyeol had chosen to let Baekhyun take over so that he could kiss him and cling to him, which seemed to indicate that he wanted an even deeper connection instead of just filling him with his cock. To Junmyeon that meant Chanyeol had already lost the tight control he'd been trying to hold on to so desperately.

 

And as Baekhyun fucked the two of them with all he had, Junmyeon moaned and smiled into the kiss he shared with Chanyeol, already thinking about what Baekhyun and he would do to a tied up Chanyeol sometime in the near future.

 

          Junmyeon couldn't wait!


	60. Triggered

Junmyeon yawned widely and carefully stretched before finally getting out of bed. When he took his very first step toward the bathroom, the sudden aching and throbbing between his buttocks brought back everything Chanyeol and Baekhyun had done to him the previous night. Just as Chanyeol had promised, the two of them had repeatedly fucked him in many different ways. Junmyeon still couldn't believe their stamina. He'd thought it was a joke when Chanyeol had said they'd be doing him all night long. Junmyeon couldn't even count the number of times the three of them had come.

 

Sometime in the early morning hours, they'd finally stopped and Chanyeol had removed the cock ring, untied the rope, and unlocked the handcuffs. He'd disappeared into the small adjoining bathroom, had grabbed two small towels, which he'd wet with cold water from the bathroom sink, and brought them back into the main room of the studio. Handing one of the wet towels to Baekhyun, he used the other to gently wipe the traces of their adventurous night from Junmyeon's body before cleaning himself with the same towel.

 

He'd even gone as far as to gather Junmyeon's clothing from the floor and put it on him. He must have sensed just how spent Junmyeon was. Finally, Chanyeol had sent Baekhyun back first and had walked Junmyeon all the way back to their dorm, supporting his weight with Junmyeon's arm slung over his shoulder. It had been risky, of course, being seen together like that, but Chanyeol had insisted. Junmyeon was sure he'd felt a bit guilty. It had mostly been _his_ doing, after all, that had put Junmyeon in the state he was in after having been fucked all night.

 

It was strange, but if anyone had asked Junmyeon beforehand what he thought about the prospect of being fucked by two men all night long, he would have answered that he would absolutely refuse...that it would simply be too much for him to take. But even though he had trouble walking, the soreness and throbbing he felt strangely made him feel good, especially because it brought back the memories of the utter bliss the two of them had made him feel. So, in that sense, it was a good kind of aching...one that reminded him with every step just how sinfully delicious the hours they'd spent together had been.

 

Junmyeon quickly jumped into the shower and let the slightly hot water wash over his body and somewhat relieve the aching of his muscles. After he'd showered, dried off, and got dressed, Junmyeon headed toward the kitchen to find everyone else already present and eating heartily.

 

          "Morning," Junmyeon said, his greeting directed to no one in particular, though his eyes immediately sought two very specific members.

 

Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's gazes immediately met his own, and Junmyeon caught the small smiles they sent his way before they once again disappeared without a trace. The other members didn't seem to notice anything as their eyes were only on Junmyeon.

 

           "Morning," the other members all greeted before continuing to stuff their mouths with their breakfast.

 

Junmyeon sat down at the only empty space and started to pile his plate with food while avoiding Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's gazes for the remainder of their joint breakfast, afraid he would give himself away by blushing furiously when looking at them...especially since he couldn't stop thinking about what the three of them had done up until only mere hours ago.

 

           "Wow, the three of you look really tired," Jongin abruptly commented in a neutral tone of voice that gave nothing away to the other members while letting Junmyeon know that he had a pretty good idea of what they'd been up to.

 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun suddenly choked on their food while Chanyeol's hand stopped midway while shoving food into his mouth. Thankfully, the other members - except Kyungsoo - had been busy talking to each other and hadn't been paying any attention to Jongin. Junmyeon managed to throw him a warning look between coughs. Jongin carefully looked around to see the other members still immersed in their conversations and said in a quieter voice.

 

          "I just wanted to remind you that we've got a fansign event today. You should have gotten more rest...that's all I'm saying," Jongin finished, managing to make Junmyeon feel slightly guilty.

 

He was right, of course. The three of them looked positively dead on their feet. But there was nothing they could do about that now. The event was to take place in two hours and they had to head out straight after breakfast so that they arrived at the venue early enough to be dressed up and get their makeup done. So, there was no time to catch up on sleep. But it wasn't the first time Exo members went to a schedule without having gotten any rest, nor would it be the last.

 

         "I understand," Junmyeon simply replied to Jongin, "Thanks for the concern, but we'll be fine."

 

Half an hour later, the members were on their way to the fansign in two separate cars, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol once again holding hands and flirting in the very back row of one of the cars - in their own little world again.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

He was so close to him, he could smell his aftershave, his hands balling into fists to keep from tackling him and running his fingers all over his body. Careful not to bump into the young girl standing in line in front of him and give away the fact that he was hiding a huge boner beneath his overlong sweater, Seunghyeon kept his distance until it was finally his turn to approach Baekhyun and get his autograph.

 

           "Hi," Baekhyun greeted him with a bright smile, "How are you doing today?"

 

Seunghyeon managed to answer in a quiet voice, rather tongue-tied at being so close to his crush...his future lover. After Baekhyun asked him his name and he answered with a shy 'S.H.', not wanting him to know his full name yet - they would get to know each other much better _later_ \- Baekhyun leaned slightly down, scribbled his name and a little note, and signed for him.

 

Now that he stood directly before him and had an unobstructed view of him up close, Seunghyeon noticed the large, dark circles under his eyes. Why the fuck did he look so tired, he wondered? Taking a quick look around, he assessed the other members' appearances, noting the fact that only Chanyeol and Junmyeon looked as tired as Baekhyun did. Abruptly, the thought crossed his mind that the three of them might have spent the night together doing God knows what.

 

The fisted hands at his side started to shake uncontrollably as a sudden wave of fresh anger washed over him. Obviously, Baekhyun was not going to listen to his words...he was still seeing them, thereby directly ignoring Seunghyeon's threats.

 

          'Alright...so be it...if that's what you want,' Seunghyeon thought while carefully controlling his anger. It wouldn't do to attack him and lose sight of his primary objective. He was a man of his word, after all. Which meant, Baekhyun would get _exactly_ what he'd promised him in the letter for not doing as he was asked and stop seeing them.

 

When Baekhyun looked up smiling, handing him the signed picture, Seunghyeon smiled back just as sweetly, his hand brushing against Baekhyun's as he took the picture from him.

 

          'That's right...smile as long as you can...because tomorrow you won't even know what hit you!' Seunghyeon silently promised. He would see to it.

 

Everything was already prepared...all he had to do was have a courier service leave the little envelope directly with the company's main desk in the entry hall. Suppressing the tiny surge of guilt, he reminded himself that it was Baekhyun's own fault...he'd brought it on himself.

 

           Besides, it was for Baekhyun's own good!  

 

Swiftly moving on, Seunghyeon passed the other members without asking for their autographs or even looking at them, which seemed to confuse them, judging by the looks on their faces. Seunghyeon didn't give a fuck...he'd only ever cared about Baekhyun, anyway. And it wasn't as though their autographs would be worth a cent in the future...not after they disbanded...which was only a matter of time...what with the coming scandal...and then Baekhyun would finally be free of all of them...they weren't good for him anyway...yes, it was all for the best!

 

           And leaving the venue, Seunghyeon got ready to put his plan into action.


	61. Gentle Care

Chanyeol was seated at the opposite end of the long table, the farthest away from Baekhyun. But as always, his eyes never left him for longer than a few seconds. He'd always felt the need to protect the smaller male, it had been this way ever since they'd met in their trainee days. And though he was too far away to hear what Baekhyun talked about with his fans, he did tend to take notice of the people approaching him.

 

Therefore he'd noticed the tall male who'd walked past every other member without asking for their autographs even before he'd gotten Baekhyun's. It had been the strange way in which the male had stood - almost as though lurking...ready to pounce - that had caught Chanyeol's attention from the very moment he'd laid eyes on him. And though he'd had no choice but to interact with the fans coming up to him and asking for his autograph and his attention, his gaze had often wandered back to Baekhyun and his - in Chanyeol's opinion - very creepy fan.

 

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief after the tall male had finally left. Though he'd worn a long, baggy sweater, Chanyeol had been able to tell by the way his body had moved that he was by no means as slight in build as he obviously wanted others to believe by hiding his figure beneath too large clothing. On top of his impressive height, he seemed to be built pretty well. And Chanyeol found he didn't like the fact that a very tall and strong stranger was hovering around one of his boyfriends with the predatory vibe he was giving off.

 

Chanyeol didn't like the way the guy had looked at his Baekhyun, nor the way he'd seemed uninterested in any other Exo member. Because most of Baekhyun's fans were also fans of the rest of Exo. It was this way with any member, really. Their fans had their biases, but they loved Exo as a whole. Of course, there were exceptions to that rule...and that was precisely what scared Chanyeol. Because in the past, those had always turned out to be the worst kind of fans in existence, the over-obsessive ones who had made it their life's mission to stalk and completely invade their idol's privacy - sasaeng fans.

 

          And sasaeng fans were unpredictable...and fucking dangerous!

 

Chanyeol's gaze wandered towards Baekhyun once more and was intercepted by Junmyeon, who threw him a pointed look, obviously trying to silently communicate with him. Junmyeon's gaze moved toward the venue's exit and back to him, a pronounced frown gracing his face. And Chanyeol understood: obviously he hadn't been the only one to notice and be alarmed about the strange man who'd approached Baekhyun. Junmyeon seemed just as unhappy and unsettled about it as Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol merely nodded, letting his hyung know that he was aware of it as well. When his eyes next met Baekhyun's, who finally gazed his way after just having said goodbye to the last fan to get his autograph, Baekhyun seemed to catch the evident frown on Chanyeol's face before he could hide it.

 

Baekhyun's face was a mixture of surprise and concern as he silently gestured at Chanyeol, asking him what was the matter. Chanyeol quickly replaced his frown with a smile and shook his head, indicating that everything was fine. And though Baekhyun stopped prying, it was clear he didn't believe it one bit.

 

Apprehensive about what he should tell Baekhyun - if he should just tell him the truth or let him remain blissfully ignorant of the possible threat - Chanyeol mentally prepared for the moment they arrived back at their dorm. For he was absolutely positive that Baekhyun would immediately ask him about it once they had more privacy.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun was certain he knew that look - he'd seen that exact same expression on Chanyeol's face so many times, he'd already become accustomed to it. It seemed to appear every time he thought he had to protect Baekhyun. Whether it was from intrusive reporters, fans, or anti-fans, that particular look on Chanyeol's face was always evident during those times. Baekhyun tried to make sense of it. What kind of threat could there possibly have been to make Chanyeol react that way? Had he actually missed something important? Perhaps the tall fan who'd left after getting only _his_ autograph?

 

But Baekhyun hadn't observed anything threatening in the fan's behavior. If anything, he'd seemed really shy...and his smile had been especially sweet. Baekhyun immediately discounted the thought of that particular fan having caused Chanyeol's reaction...it was absurd. What then, he wondered, could have been the problem? Baekhyun didn't get it.

 

During the entire ride back to their dorm, Baekhyun - who sat between the other two - caught Chanyeol and Junmyeon throwing each other pointed looks behind his back, thinking he wouldn't notice. Something was definitely going on. Not only were they uncommonly silent, but both of their grips on his hands were suddenly much tighter than usual...as if they were afraid to let go of him. At least that was the impression Baekhyun got.

 

The moment they walked through the front door of their dorm, Baekhyun grabbed both of their arms and immediately steered them toward his room - though being careful not to be seen by the other members. Once the door was closed and locked behind the three of them, Baekhyun turned toward them and started asking for an explanation.

 

            "Don't even try to evade answering me," Baekhyun shot at both of them, "What the hell was going on earlier? Why was your face like that, Chanyeol? And why the fuck are the two of you continuously exchanging looks behind my back?"

 

Unlike Junmyeon, Chanyeol seemed completely unsurprised at being peppered with questions. He appeared to have expected no less from Baekhyun. After once again exchanging a long look with Chanyeol - Baekhyun was seriously going to punch one of them if they continued doing this - Junmyeon finally let out an audible sigh and motioned for the three of them to sit down on Baekhyun's bed. Once they had all settled down, sitting cross-legged in a small circle facing each other, Junmyeon finally explained what was going on.

 

          "I don't know how serious this is...or if it's something at all...but I think you need to be more careful from now on. That fan of yours...the one who left after getting _only your_ autograph...we think he may be...dangerous," Junmyeon told Baekhyun, his voice sounding calm but serious.

 

           "What? You're kidding, right?" Baekhyun burst out, completely dumbfounded. "He didn't even _do_ anything. And he smiled at me really sweetly. Why do you think he would be dangerous? I don't understand."

 

          "Baek...you didn't see how creepily he stared at you before he even came up to you. I'm telling you, both Junmyeon and I sensed it. We were already both sure of it without even having talked about it to each other," Chanyeol replied.

 

          "Just trust us on this...please," Junmyeon addressed Baekhyun, his pleading voice full of concern.

 

Baekhyun knew the two of them too well not to believe them. They would never joke about something like this. If both of them had gotten the same feeling, then Baekhyun had to take their words seriously...because... _of course_ he trusted them. He always had. The two of them had silently taken care of him ever since he'd met them.

 

          "Okay...I got it. What do you suggest I do, though? If I start walking around with more bodyguards, won't it seem suspicious? Everyone will make a fuss about it and want to know what's going on. And we don't have anything concrete to tell them, do we?" Baekhyun stated.

 

           "So, the three of us will just stick tightly to each other from now on. Junmyeon-hyung and I will keep our eyes open for you. And if that motherfucking son-of-a-bitch even so much as shows his face again, we'll be ready. And no one else even needs to know," Chanyeol replied, baring his teeth and balling his hands into fists as he spoke about Baekhyun's would-be attacker.

 

          "That's right...so that _fucker_ had better watch out," Junmyeon added, sounding just as fierce and ready to rip the guy's throat out if he touched Baekhyun as Chanyeol had.

 

          'Did Junmyeon just use the term _fucker_?' Baekhyun wondered. He was used to such words rolling off of Chanyeol's tongue, but he was pretty sure he hadn't ever heard such a swearword leave Junmyeon's mouth...or at least it was extremely rare. 

 

          "Okay," Baekhyun replied softly, his tone of voice making it obvious that he felt truly moved. "Wow... _I_   _for one_  sure as hell wouldn't want to mess with you guys...thanks...I...I really appreciate it."

 

Having said that, Baekhyun looked down at his folded legs in embarrassment. Though it was easy for him to open up to other people when it came to having fun or joking around, he always had a bit of a hard time showing what was in his heart. And the extent to which the two of them were once again showing their concern for him and taking care of him had touched him to a degree that made him momentarily unable to even meet their eyes.

 

But he didn't have to look at them to know that they already understood how he felt. And as both of them gently pushed him down onto the mattress, snuggled close to him, and kissed him - first sweetly, then urgently - Baekhyun let himself drown in their loving arms.

 

And for the first time since the three of them had become one, they made love in a completely different manner - not rushing, not fighting for dominance, not devouring...but simply loving in the gentlest of ways.

 

For, the latest events had made all of them realize just how precious the time they spent together really was...and how a single moment of inattentiveness could take it all away.


	62. Summoned

Jongin had just helped himself to another piece of the rolled egg at the breakfast table - he just couldn't get enough of Kyungsoo's cooking. His boyfriend had recently turned into a God in the kitchen.

 

           'Ladies and gentlemen, that's  _my_ boyfriend,' Jongin felt like bragging about him and showing off his skills to everyone...but, of course, he couldn't.

 

Jongin carefully looked around the table to find everyone else immersed in conversations before winking at Kyungsoo and blowing him a kiss. A small smile flashed across Kyungsoo's face before he got his expression back under control. Jongin felt like singing and dancing right at the table, he was so happy. The last two days had been spent going on secret dates and sharing steamy nights in Kyungsoo's room.

 

Ignoring the risk of being found out by the other members, they'd just gone ahead and locked themselves in the room together for the second night in a row, vowing to be as quiet as possible. And other than the first night, when Jongdae had interrupted them in the middle of having sex, they hadn't had any further trouble. Despite needing to be rather quiet, their night had been mindblowing. Jongin's body still tingled pleasurably whenever he thought back to it. And the way Kyungsoo was stealing glances at him during breakfast while his cheeks turned a lovely pink color, Jongin thought he felt the same.

 

Glancing around the table once more, Jongin noticed they weren't the only couple acting all lovey-dovey. Just watching Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun, Jongin started to feel really soft. The three of them were huddled closely together, talking and laughing while their hands brushed against each other more often than was considered normal even among friends or brothers. Jongin was just glad that the members sitting on the other side of the table were so engrossed in their own conversations that they hadn't noticed anything. And though Jongin thought they looked cute together, he had half a mind to take the three lovers aside and give them a good talking-to for being so fucking obvious. But all of them were his hyungs...so how could he even dare say anything to them!

 

           But really, his hyungs should know better! At least he and Kyungsoo _tried_ to hide their glances and flying kisses.

 

An hour later, Jongin's heart was soaring when he finally got to express the overwhelming happiness he was feeling through his dancing. The members had returned to their practice room at the SM building and were giving their best to perfect various performances on top of adding several new dance moves for their upcoming concert tour, which would be starting in about a month's time. Usually, they'd be well into their concert tour this time of year, but they'd opted for starting a bit later because of conflicting schedules.

 

They were just in the middle of performing one of their songs when they were interrupted by one of their managers' assistants, who had opened the door and come in even though they were in the middle of practicing - something no one really did at SM entertainment, be it managers, sunbaes, hoobaes, or other employees. That's when Jongin knew something was wrong.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo," their choreographer, who was practicing some new moves with them that day, managed to address the intruder respectfully, though the expression on his face made it clear that he did not appreciate the rude interruption in the slightest.

 

          "Ne, annyeonghaseyo," the assistant returned the greeting, "I'm sorry to intrude, but this absolutely cannot wait. The head manager sent me to ask Chanyeol-ssi, Junmyeon-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, Jongin-ssi, and Kyungsoo-ssi to the main office immediately."

 

          "Excuse me?" the choreographer asked, sounding scandalized. "We're in the middle of learning extremely important moves for the upcoming concerts. And we can't very well practice with half of the members missing. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until we've finished for the day."

 

          "I do sincerely apologize...but as I've said before, this absolutely cannot wait," the assistant replied, her facial expression turning hard while her lips formed a thin line.

 

Jongin's heart started racing. None of the members had ever encountered a situation like this. To have dance practice interrupted and suddenly be summoned to the managers' main office did not seem like a good thing. Jongin racked his brain, trying to come up with anything the summoned members could have done to be singled out like this. Had they somehow unintentionally let something important slip in a recent interview that shouldn't have been mentioned? Or had they somehow insulted their superiors? Jongin couldn't recall anything of the sort.

 

He was just on his way to the door, watching the other four members' tense expressions as they gazed at him and each other, when it suddenly hit him. And he couldn't believe the thought had only occurred to him now. The members that had been asked to the office just happened to be the very ones that were in same-sex relationships with each other. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? But Jongin just couldn't imagine how anyone could have found out about it, especially the managers.

 

Hoping against hope that they were being summoned for other, completely unrelated reasons, Jongin silently joined the others in the elevator to head toward the main office on the topmost floor. Because if the managers had somehow found out, Jongin didn't even want to imagine what would happen to them.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon felt nauseous as he got on the elevator. His hands had turned icy cold and his heart was beating like crazy. Random thoughts were racing through his mind and he couldn't even start to analyze the situation. Because he just couldn't calm down enough to think clearly.

 

           'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,' were the only thoughts that stood out clearly in his panic. He was sure the managers had somehow found out but had no idea what to do...and he was supposed to be Exo's leader!

 

Next to him in the elevator, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were standing with their heads lowered,  nervously wringing their hands, their faces as tense and frightened as Junmyeon imagined his own to be. Junmyeon wanted so badly to grasp their hands, but could do nothing but keep away from them under the circumstances. He was sure there were cameras in the elevator and he couldn't risk making things even worse. In the other corner of the elevator, Jongin and Kyungsoo didn't seem to be faring any better.

 

Junmyeon wanted to help all of them so badly, but he still couldn't think of a way out of this mess. And though Junmyeon had no idea how exactly the managers could have found out about them, he was sure they must have slipped up somehow. Junmyeon silently cursed at his carelessness, deeply hating his own helplessness - he should have protected the others better...it was his responsibility, after all. And if things were as he feared, then he had failed miserably.

 

The elevator finally arrived at the topmost floor and the five of them got off and headed in the direction of the main office at the very end of the corridor. In Junmyeon's terrified state, it seemed to take ages to arrive, every single step towards their destination suddenly occurring in slow motion as he blended everything else around him out but the thought of what awaited them at the end of that terribly long corridor.

 

When they finally arrived, Junmyeon knocked and waited for an answer before carefully opening the door. Sitting inside behind the largest desk, the head manager nodded at them without meeting their eyes and motioned for them to enter and take a seat opposite the desk. His face, though showing no emotions whatsoever -  a carefully controlled mask - nevertheless betrayed the discomfort he seemed to be feeling, seeing as his cheeks were flushed. Still not meeting their eyes, he instead stared down at a small object lying on top of an envelope on his desk while waiting for them to settle down.

 

Junmyeon carefully stole glances at the small object. Though he didn't want to seem impertinent, he was too curious to know what the manager was continuously looking at. From what Junmyeon could make out, it looked like a flash drive.

 

          "Thank you for coming so quickly," the head manager said, tearing Junmyeon out of his musings, "As you can see, I haven't asked any of the other managers here because...quite frankly...I don't even know what to tell them. Everything about this is so...embarrassing...that I don't even have words."

 

Junmyeon and the other members listened with bated breaths, the others probably just as confused as he was about the fact that their head manager wasn't yelling or throwing objects at their heads. But he didn't have to in order to impart the seriousness of the situation because his carefully controlled features and his tense posture said it all. And the very next words out of his mouth confirmed it.

 

          "The five of you are in a shitload of trouble," the head manager said, finally meeting each and every one of their eyes to emphasize the seriousness of his words.

 

           Junmyeon gulped and mentally prepared for the trouble that awaited them.


	63. Do We Not Bleed?

Baekhyun held his breath, waiting for the next words to leave the head manager's mouth. He was still holding onto a tiny shred of hope that it wasn't what he thought. That hope immediately went up in smoke.

 

          "This morning, I received an envelope from an anonymous source. Upon opening it, I found this flash drive," the manager said, holding the device in question up for everyone to see. "Of course, I wanted to know what was on it, so...I plugged it into the USB port...and had a look at it."

 

Baekhyun looked at the flash drive in the manager's hand, confused...unable to follow his words. What the fuck did a flash drive have to do with them? Unless someone had managed to take a photo of them when the three of them had walked around together. What the hell did that prove? Baekhyun was sure no one could ever have seen them during their most intimate moments, and they'd been careful not to show any special affection toward each other in public. Looking around, he could tell the others wore confused expressions, as well.

 

          "It's a video," the manager explained, "I looked away the moment it became clear what I was seeing, but I had no choice but to keep...listening...to the whole thing...because I needed to make sure if there was more I needed to know."

 

And having said this, he inserted the flash drive into the USB port of the computer standing on top of his desk and clicked on the file to play the video. After a few seconds, Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's voice drifting toward him from the computer's speakers.

 

          "Here, have a strawberry."

 

          'Strawberry...strawberry...strawberry,' Baekhyun racked his brains. Where had he heard that? Where could that recording be from? And suddenly it hit him: the hotel room in Tokyo...where the three of them had done... _that_...not long afterward.

 

While Baekhyun was still trying to make sense of what was happening, Chanyeol's voice could be heard once again as a small moan escaped him...then a louder one.

 

          "I just want to touch you...nae dongsaeng," Junmyeon's voice next filled the room, followed by more moans out of Chanyeol's throat.

 

Finally, the recording had reached the moment when Chanyeol had taken over the wheel again, his next words drifting through the room for everyone present to hear "Now, it's my turn. Why don't you join me...hyung. Let's take him...together."

 

Baekhyun knew what would be coming next: his moans and screams as the two of them had fucked him. He could feel the heat immediately rush to his face. Oh my God, the head manager had watched...or at least _listened_ to that? To the three of them having sex? To Baekhyun's moans?

 

          But, more importantly, someone had secretly _filmed_ them?

 

          'Oh God...oh God...oh God,' ran through his mind continuously while he felt like his insides were being twisted.

 

Baekhyun made it to the small trashcan that stood next to the desk just in time to avoid throwing up all over the floor. As the obtrusive stench of vomit filled the office, the head manager halted the video, slowly got up from his chair, and went to open a window.

 

Baekhyun could feel two warm hands gently caress his back. Junmyeon and Chanyeol had rushed to his side to soothe him as he knelt on the hard floor with his head over the trashcan, continuing to heave several times though nothing more came out. When Baekhyun had finally calmed down, the three of them returned to their seats, Junmyeon and Chanyeol stubbornly holding onto Baekhyun's hands as he sat between them even though the manager threw them disapproving looks.

 

          "We're actually not done here. There's more," the manager said before once again starting the video.

 

This time, two very different voices floated toward them. Beakhyun immediately recognized Jongin's and Kyungsoo's moans, which although a bit muffled because of the wall dividing the two hotel rooms, could clearly be made out all the same.

 

Baekhyun carefully turned his head toward Jongin and Kyungsoo. He felt just as bad for them as he felt for Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and himself. And he wanted to help them, but he didn't know how. Everything had turned into one big mess!

 

Kyungsoo had turned bright red in the face, his eyes opened wide in bewilderment and disbelief. Jongin's face, on the other hand, had turned as white as a sheet.

 

The head manager finally stopped the video and removed the flash drive before addressing them.

 

          "I believe it would be a huge understatement to say that the five of you have greatly disappointed me. But I don't think there are even words to describe how disgusted I feel about all of this. If this video had landed in the media's hands, your group...our entire _company_...would be over...completely done for. Do you think anyone wants to support a group or a company that harbors fucking faggots? And on top of that...you have the audacity to engage in threesomes? What the fuck is wrong with all of you?"

 

Baekhyun could feel tears threaten to form while listening to the manager's hurtful and completely undeserved words. What the fuck was wrong with that motherfucker, Baekhyun wondered? He was talking about gays as though they weren't even worth the breath it took to insult them. Abruptly, Baekhyun was reminded of a famous quote. If he recalled correctly it was by William Shakespeare.

 

          _If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?_

 

Why should people in same-sex relationships be treated differently than other members of the society? They were all the same, living creatures looking for something special in their lives, looking for someone to chase away the emptiness, the loneliness. People weren't meant to be alone. Nature had not made them to be alone. And nature had also made them the way they were. They hadn't chosen to be different, to be mocked and excluded. Why the fuck did their society want to make them suffer? What the fuck had they done wrong that nobody seemed to care or understand that they - like every other living creature on this earth - needed to love and be loved?

 

Baekhyun's tears were already spilling over before he could hold them back. He was just so angry!

 

          "Baekhyun-ssi," the manager addressed him, his voice just as cold and indifferent as his stare as his eyes held Baekhyun's. "I'm afraid your tears can't move me...so don't waste your energy." Addressing the rest of them, he added, "I don't know why the person who sent the video didn't just send it to the media. But perhaps he or she wanted to give you one last chance. Sending it directly and only to me, instead, must mean they want me to effectively stop you. Since the person behind the video has kept the original and sent a flash drive in its place, we must assume that he or she will use the footage to completely ruin us if we do not cooperate, meaning all of you must stop what you're doing."

 

Baekhyun sat in stunned silence looking at the smug expression on the manager's face while waiting for him to deliver the final blow.

           

          "So, this is how it's going to be from now on," he said, his voice clearly stating that his words were the law and that he would severely punish anyone who dared go against him. "The five of you will immediately stop what you're doing. You will not interact with each other outside of your usual activities as a group. Meaning, you will treat each other as fellow group members and nothing more. Keep in mind that I will be watching you closely. There will be no flirting or physical contact of any kind - even at events or concerts. If I read _anything_ online about a Chanbaek moment, a Kaisoo moment, or a whatever your threesome ship name would be moment, you will wish you'd never been born."

 

And on that note, he stood up, pocketed the flash drive, and left the office. The moment the door closed behind him, more than one of them broke down crying.


	64. Game Plan

Sehun had had just about enough of it...he didn't think he could take even one more day of this. Which was why he'd secretly asked Minseok, Yixing, and Jongdae to meet at his room after dinner. It had been a little more than three weeks now that the other five members had been asked to the managers' main office. They'd come back to the practice room looking as though someone had died...heads hung, eyes red and puffy and gazing everywhere but at each other.

 

Since then, nothing had changed for the better. But everything had changed for the worse. Instead of having fun with the other members like they used to, each of them kept only to themselves, talking to no one and hiding out quietly in a corner of the practice room during breaks until it was time to continue dancing. When they had other schedules, they would also remain quiet and reserved, only talking when spoken to or when they needed to in order to do their jobs professionally. On top of that, all five of them seemed to be eating less and less as the days went by, the other four members getting more and more concerned with their suddenly haggard appearances.

 

But whenever Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae or he had tried to talk to them after their schedules or had tried to make them eat more, they'd just ignored them, slouching back to their own rooms and locking themselves inside. And on more than one occasion, one of them had collapsed during practice, having no strength left after continuously refusing to eat. Sehun couldn't stand seeing them this way...their already sunken faces, their soulless eyes...they looked like fucking zombies! Enough was enough...he wouldn't take it for another day and he'd be damned if he didn't find a way to get to the bottom of whatever was making them act this way!

 

Hearing the quiet knock on his door, Sehun quickly jumped off of his bed and went to open the door for the other three. Standing back, he waited for them to enter and immediately closed and locked the door behind them. When he'd sent the simple text to their cells stating only the time and place to meet next to an SOS in capital letters, all of them had answered with a short O.K. They hadn't even asked what the emergency meeting would be about, they didn't have to - it was obvious as fuck!

 

Sehun motioned for all of them to make themselves comfortable on his bed and joined them when they were all seated. The others patiently waited for Sehun to speak first, seeing as he'd been the one to suggest the meeting.

 

          "I can't...I just can't...anymore," Sehun burst out, tears suddenly running down his cheeks.

 

He hadn't meant to cry, but he just hadn't been able to keep it inside any longer. Seeing five of his hyungs having such a hard, utterly miserable time, Sehun's heart was broken along with theirs. Even though he was the maknae and it was perhaps more the role of the oldest member or the leader, Sehun had always been the glue that had held the group together in the sense that he frequently got them together to strengthen the bond they shared.

 

Which was why Sehun felt he'd been the one to fail. He was supposed to keep all of them together...make them comfortable sharing their thoughts and fears. But here the other five were...distant from each other and everyone else, sharing nothing, not even the simplest of words. So he couldn't help but cry miserably, even though it was a bit embarrassing.

 

          "Shhh, Sehunnie...ulji mala," Yixing said, scooting closer to him to take him in his arms and gently rub his back.

 

          "Ne, Sehun-ah," Jongdae agreed, softly petting his head, "Yixing hyung's right...don't cry...we'll fix it...I promise."

 

Minseok remained silent, merely reaching out to him to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, offering him a small - what should have been a reassuring - smile.

 

With the others' encouragement - though they seemed close to tears as well - Sehun finally managed to stop crying.

 

          "We need to help the others. But we can't because we don't even know what's wrong. So we have to get it out of them first. I thought...what with Minseok hyung's birthday coming up in two days...if we could organize a party...and make them come."

 

          "I don't have a problem with celebrating my birthday with the members, though it will probably be anything but fun under the circumstances. But I'm not sure how you suppose we should get them to talk to us at the party. Nothing will have changed until then," Minseok said.

 

          "It's easy - at least I hope it will be," Sehun replied, "Hyung will emotionally blackmail them to make sure they come to the party and participate in the games...you'll look at them with that cute face of yours and squeal at them in a high pitched voice saying that it's soooooo important to you because it's your _birthday_ and could they pleeeeease just for one day do as the birthday boy asks. Then, we'll start playing games and drink lots of soju. That should loosen their tongues, don't you think?"

 

          "You do realize, though, that we'll be deceiving them in order to get answers, right? Do you think they'll easily forgive us once they're sober again?" Yixing asked, seeming concerned and more than a bit uncertain.

 

          "To tell you the truth, I don't give a fuck! I'd rather spend the rest of my life having lost their friendship but knowing they're okay than watching them slowly waste away like this until there's nothing left," Sehun said, meaning every single word.

 

If it meant no longer having to witness how miserable they were, he'd gladly sacrifice his own happiness for their sake. They were his hyungs, after all...and he loved them...more than he'd ever loved anything else in his life - other than his Vivi and his own family, of course.

 

          "You're right," Minseok agreed, "We should do it no matter what...we _have_ to. I can't stand seeing them like this any more than you can."

 

Yixing and Jongdae silently nodded their heads in agreement. So it was decided. Now all they had to do was get all of them to attend the party.

 

♦ ♦ ♦ 

 

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh as he slowly made his way to Minseok's room. Though they had surprised him with a birthday cake shortly past midnight the night before, they hadn't had time to celebrate his birthday yet. Upon receiving the cake, Minseok had immediately invited all of the members to his birthday party. It seemed he'd already planned everything...and though some of the members had tried to get out of going - exactly five of them, to be precise - Minseok hadn't taken no for an answer, even going as far as doing aegyo in order to convince them. In the end, none of them had been able to refuse.

 

Chanyeol was apprehensive, to say the least. He'd tried his best to stay as far away from Junmyeon and Baekhyun as he could when they didn't need to interact for the sake of practicing or when they didn't have any official events they had to attend. Even though he felt as though his heart was slowly being ripped from his body inch by inch every time he was in Baekhyun's or Junmyeon's presence and had to completely ignore them, he hadn't dared defy the manager's wishes.

 

He'd have been more than willing to send the manager and the company to hell at this point and stand up for what truly mattered to him...if it weren't for the fact that it would be terribly selfish of him.  Even though he wished to be with Baekhyun and Junmyeon more than anything else, he couldn't ruin Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's as well as the other members' lives...he couldn't risk the whole of Exo being exposed to ridicule and hate. Nor could he risk that all the other artists under the same label suffered for the sake of his happiness.

 

Resigned to the fact that he had to spend yet another few hours in the presence of the ones he desired yet couldn't have, Chanyeol tried to dredge up the last few ounces of energy he had left in order to put up a brave front - which wasn't a lot considering the fact that he hadn't eaten properly for weeks. But though he still tried, the fact of the matter was: Chanyeol was sick and tired of pretending.

 

          He was just so damn tired.

 

His heart was in pieces. And just like how it was with the beautiful wings of a butterfly - which when broken did not immediately cause its death but forever prevented it from flying - without Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's sweet love, Chanyeol's heart would never soar again.


	65. Fun and Games

Junmyeon arrived at Minseok's birthday party right on time. Though Minseok's room wasn't really that large, it was spacious enough for the nine of them to fit comfortably. Minseok or perhaps some of the other members had decorated the room nicely with colorful banners and balloons and had set up a small table in one of the corners which held an assortment of snacks and drinks...everything one needed in order to have a great party.

 

          Junmyeon didn't feel like partying one bit!

 

Junmyeon quickly entered, found Minseok, congratulated him once again - though the members had already done so the previous night - and handed him the present he'd gotten him. Minseok thanked him and set the present aside, adding it to the small pile of colorful boxes on the floor next to the bed. It seemed he wanted to open them all later.

 

Carefully, Junmyeon's gaze swept the small place, noticing right away that everyone else was already there. He was especially careful not to meet Chanyeol's or Baekhyun's eyes...it was just too hard for him. If he met their gazes, he might not want to look away again...and he just might end up doing something selfish...something stupid - like throwing away everyone else...dooming everyone just so that he could have the two who had stolen and involuntarily run away with his heart.

 

And Junmyeon couldn't do that. He was Exo's leader and - as the name Suho said - their guardian. So if he had a moment of weakness and did something that would ruin the other members' careers, then he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. And he knew he would never get over hurting his fellow members like that. So he did his best to evade trouble by not even looking at Chanyeol or Baekhyun.

 

When all greetings and congratulations were given, Minseok asked them all to gather around to form a circle on the carpeted floor next to the bed. Junmyeon quickly chose a spot between Sehun (on his left) and Minseok (on his right) - between his best friend and the one he considered a real younger brother - where he felt most at ease. The two of them had always been pillars of strength to him...each in his own way. While he always went to Minseok to talk about his worries, not wanting to burden the younger members, Sehun had a way of bringing out his carefree, childlike side and make him laugh his worries away.

 

To Minseok's right, Kyungsoo was fidgeting nervously. Next to him, Baekhyun was sitting with his head hung and his hands tightly clasped together in his lap. On the other side of the circle - next to Sehun - sat Jongin, then Chanyeol, then Yixing. Jongdae brought over a bottle of soju and nine paper cups and sat down opposite Junmyeon in the empty space between Yixing and Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae opened the bottle of soju, poured a drink for everyone, and handed each member a filled paper cup.

 

           "To Minseok hyung, our cute Baozi," Jongdae said cheerfully, lifting his paper cup into the air in salutation.

 

The members all joined in, lifting their cups and downing their drinks before setting the empty paper cups back down in front of them. Junmyeon could feel his head slightly spinning after just one drink...the effects of alcohol on an almost completely empty stomach. When Jongdae got up, brought over another bottle of soju, and started to pour a second round for everyone, Junmyeon swiftly held his hand over his paper cup, letting Jongdae know that he would pass.

 

He wasn't the only one to do so, he noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo doing the exact same. Without having talked to each other, it seemed all five of them were in agreement: alcohol led to a loss of control...which might lead to inadvertently spilling the secret they were all holding onto for dear life. So having more than one drink was definitely an extremely bad idea.

 

          "You're not drinking more?" Jongdae asked him, then directed his gaze at the others in turn.

 

All of them silently shook their heads.

 

          "I thought we were going to have a party," Minseok said, his voice laced with disappointment, "Aren't we going to celebrate my birthday properly?"

 

Though Junmyeon felt apologetic towards Minseok, there was no way he was having more alcohol. So he tried his best to make it up to his best friend in another way.

 

          "We _will_ have a proper party, we can have lots of fun without drinking. Don't you have any board games...we could have fun playing games...let's just do that instead of drinking too much," Junmyeon suggested in the most enthusiastic tone he could manage.

 

          "Okay...why not. Let's play a game, then," Jongdae said.

 

Something about the way Jongdae had said it set alarm bells off in Junmyeon's mind. It was as if he was planning something...as if Jongdae had an ulterior motive. But Junmyeon could no longer refuse...since he'd even been the one to suggest they play games. Junmyeon felt as though he'd stepped right into a trap.

 

A moment later, his suspicions were confirmed when instead of a simple board game Jongdae placed the empty bottle of soju in the middle of their circle.

 

          "Can't we play something else?" Kyungsoo's voice suddenly rang through the room.

 

Though his voice gave nothing away, the very fact that he'd spoken at all already said enough. It seemed Kyungsoo felt just as apprehensive about playing 'truth or dare' or 'spin the bottle' as Junmyeon was.

 

          "Well...I also bought some pepero sticks," Jongdae replied, "We could play that, instead."

 

           "Okay, let's do that, then," Junmyeon immediately agreed.

 

That was far better than playing the other games. The five of them had all been careful not to sit next to their boy-... _former_ boyfriends, so it wouldn't be a problem to play the pepero game with the one sitting next to them. They would be safe.

 

Sadly, that wasn't how Jongdae's mind worked. Junmyeon's heart started to race at Jongdae's next words.

 

           "Alright, then. Each of us will play the game with the third to our left. We'll start with our leader-nim," Jongdae proclaimed, then addressed Junmyeon before continuing, "So, that would make your partner Chanyeol...and then Chanyeol's partner will be...Baekhyun."

 

Junmyeon felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He would bet anything that Jongdae had done this on purpose. Was he perhaps suspecting that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and he had been in a relationship? Immediately, Junmyeon discounted that thought. There was no way he could know...but he was, of course, aware of the fact that the three of them had been avoiding each other once again. He probably thought they'd had a falling out and was trying to get them to forgive each other by making them interact through playing games.

 

When Junmyeon's legs refused to move - he couldn't even feel them at this point - Jongdae simply removed the bottle from the center and pulled Junmyeon and then Chanyeol forward until they were facing each other in the middle of the circle. Junmyeon's gaze remained aimed at the floor as Jongdae gently pried his lips apart with his fingers and placed the chocolate covered end of the pepero stick between his teeth. Next, Jongdae slightly lifted Junmyeon's head and placed the other end between Chanyeol's lips.

 

Junmyeon quickly closed his eyes...seeing Chanyeol up close like this was hurting him more than he could have put into words.

 

          "How can both of you close your eyes? You won't even see how far you need to go," Jongdae's wine filled the air. "And one of you has to move...or we'll just have to stay like this the entire night."

 

When none of them moved even after Jongdae's words, he added:

 

          "Junmyeon-hyung, you said you would play games instead of drinking...but you're still not cooperating. Please just move, will you."

 

Junmyeon couldn't see a way out. The quicker he got over his state of shock and finally moved, the faster this torture would be over. Though his entire body was shaking, Junmyeon moved toward his dongsaeng, his lips inching toward Chanyeol's as he munched away at the pepero stick linking them to each other. When he could feel Chanyeol's sweet, warm breath caress his lips, he opened his eyes just far enough to gauge the distance to Chanyeol's mouth.

 

He was about to stop and bite off the end of the stick before he got too close and touched his dongsaeng's lips when a sudden force against his back made him bump right into Chanyeol, their lips finally connecting after what had felt like an eternity. It seemed Jongdae had deliberately pushed Junmyeon to make them 'kiss and make up'.

 

Jongdae, Minsoek, Yixing, and Sehun laughed and whooped, clearly unaware of the magnitude of what Jongdae had just done...and of the consequences.

 

Instead of breaking apart, like anyone else would have done after being forced into a kiss they didn't want, Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's lips stayed pressed against each other, none of them pulling away. The others' laughter quickly died down, replaced with an awkward silence when it became apparent that Junmyeon and Chanyeol had not only not backed away but were actually hesitantly kissing each other. Junmyeon could feel wetness against his cheek...his own tears accompanied by Chanyeol's as their lips repeatedly met between muffled sobs.

 

Junmyeon was lost in Chanyeol's arms, his tight self-restraint completely shattered since the moment their lips had touched. Like a man nearly dying of thirst who was suddenly presented with water, Junmyeon was unable to control himself - even though he knew the other members were watching and he was revealing their carefully kept secret. Junmyeon's eyes flew open when Baekhyun's quiet crying suddenly reached his ears. After briefly meeting Jongdae's wide-eyed, completely startled gaze in passing as his eyes searched for Baekhyun, Junmyeon reached out, grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him toward them.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Junmyeon could see Jongdae's eyes get bigger and wider as Baekhyun's body melted into their embrace and the three of them started kissing each other on the lips while crying and holding each other close. After that, Junmyeon was no longer aware of Jongdae's expression, his eyes closing with emotion as he drowned in the two of them.

 

A shocked silence, only broken by the kissing and sobbing sounds of Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, filled the room. And although the cat was out of the bag...at that moment, Junmyeon really couldn't care less.


	66. Family

Minseok silently watched the scene unfold before him in utter disbelief. Many different possibilities had run through his mind before meeting that night...several different possible explanations for what could be going on with the other members. But never  _ever_ in his wildest dreams would he have expected something like this!

 

Minseok's expression must have clearly reflected his inner turmoil. Junmyeon caught the look on his face, his own face falling in disappointment. A moment later, an incredibly sad expression appeared instead. Junmyeon was already turning away from him, seemingly wanting to run away to avoid having to look at his best friend's shocked mien, when Minseok reached out and caught Junmyeon's wrist, effectively holding him back.

 

           "Wait...Junmyeon-ah," Minseok tried to talk to him, but his dongsaeng was still struggling to get away from him.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Minseok pulled him closer, took Junmyeon's head between his hands, and planted a kiss on the top of his head before the other could pull away again. He could feel Junmyeon's body immediately freeze, his dongsaeng holding completely still as though in a daze...as though he couldn't believe that Minseok had just shown him affection.

 

           "Please don't run away...and...don't misunderstand," Minseok tried to explain, "I'm not...judging...and...and I'm not...disapproving...It's just...it's not something I...ever expected. You need to give us all...some time. I don't think any of us saw this coming. Just give us time...let us get used to...to the thought of the...three...of you."

 

Minseok held on to his best friend tightly, hoping he understood that he wasn't condemning him, that he was just really shocked because this new situation had suddenly sprung up and he had never seen it coming. He'd always thought Junmyeon was straight. He'd been sure of it. And now it turned out that he hadn't known anything about his best friend's sexual orientation...and he suddenly began to wonder if he knew him at all. How could he call him his best friend and not even know that Junmyeon was gay - or perhaps bisexual - and in love with Chanyeol and Baekhyun? It was all so confusing.

 

Minseok had never even seen Junmyeon interact all that much with Chanyeol. And he'd seen Baekhyun tease Junmyeon plenty of times, but there'd never been any sexual tension between them. All the more reason for Minseok to be completely stumped by the new developments. He felt like he'd been walking around with blinders. He just needed a bit of time to adjust.

 

Because the bottom line was: he loved his best friend and he loved Chanyeol and Baekhyun as well...and he just wanted them to be happy. He'd seen how utterly miserable they'd been over the past few weeks. And though he still didn't know the particulars, it seemed they'd suffered because they hadn't been able to be together. So, if the three of them being together meant that Minseok got his healthy, happy friends back, then he would wholeheartedly support them - no matter what. But that didn't mean he could control his facial expressions at the push of a button...he still felt rather awkward being confronted by a situation he'd never encountered before.

 

          "Hyung is right," Yixing spoke quietly, "We're just...not used...to this. But we'll get there...in time."

 

Minseok felt Junmyeon gently pull back out of his arms and finally released him. Junmyeon quietly wiped at the remainder of his tears, nodded his head, and even managed a small, shaky smile in reply.

 

          "So, why don't you tell us...what happened...why you were called to the managers' office. Was it because he found out about...the three of you?" Jongdae suddenly asked.

 

At the mention of the managers' office, the atmosphere once again became tense and Baekhyun turned as white as a sheet, looking as though he might actually faint. Minseok thought it must have been pretty bad for Baekhyun to react so strongly. Looking around at the other four who'd visited the office, he noticed they all seemed scared out of their wits. When his eyes landed on Kyungsoo, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

 

          "Kyungsoo-yah...," Minseok addressed his dongsaeng, causing the latter to visibly flinch, "...so were you and Jongin asked there because you'd already found out about them and the managers wanted you to keep quiet about it?"

 

Minseok noticed Kyungsoo's and Jongin's eyes meeting and Jongin finally nodding with a resigned look on his face. It seemed he had given Kyungsoo permission to disclose something of a precarious nature...perhaps something else they'd kept from Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, and Sehun. Minseok was both curious and apprehensive.

 

          "Aniyo," Kyungsoo finally answered, "Jongin and I were there for the same reason...The head manager had found out about the relationship between Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun...and he'd also found out about...Jongin and I."

 

          "The two of you are dating, too?" Sehun abruptly burst out, though sounding more thrilled than shocked. It seemed the maknae hadn't been able to control himself. "I knew it! Jongdae-hyung, didn't I tell you...didn't I...huh?"

 

The way Sehun's words had come out - he'd sounded like an excited preschooler, not a grown-up, much less an idol - made everyone around him suddenly crack up. Soon, their worries momentarily forgotten, all nine of them were more or less rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter - or in Chanyeol's case, rolling around on the floor while kicking with his feet and clapping his hands together like a seal, all at the same time.

 

When all of them had finally calmed down and sat back up, Yixing abruptly steered them back to the subject, asking the five of them to tell them what exactly had happened. All of them were silent for a long moment before Baekhyun finally started to tell them everything that had taken place in the office, not forgetting the hurtful insults or the threatening words the head manager had spoken to them or the fact that he'd taken the flash drive with him - which Baekhyun thought he'd done as a means of leverage, as a way to make them do whatever he wanted while threatening them with showing the footage to fellow members or family. Minseok silently agreed...he wouldn't put it past him.

 

After Baekhyun had finally finished, the room was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. Minseok actually started shaking with anger. He couldn't believe the words that had come out of the head manager's mouth...or how he could have forbidden them from seeing each other. He understood that the group and the company could be severely damaged, but he still thought it was wrong...on so many levels!

 

The head manager and the company had no right to mess with the members' private lives like that! He could have warned them about showing affection in public, he could have told them never to be seen alone in public together, could have asked them to be careful in front of cameras...so that the anonymous sender couldn't possibly find out that they hadn't separated. He could have done all that. But to actually stick his nose in their private business and forbid them from seeing each other by threatening them...

 

And above all, he should have tried to find the anonymous sender of the video footage, should have been outraged in the members' stead and worried for their safety, considering the fact that the company, whose job it also was to protect their idols, had failed miserably in keeping some crazy-ass person from breaking in and installing a hidden camera in their hotel room. Minseok couldn't even describe the anger and hate that raged through him merely thinking about their head manager. Abruptly, he decided that something had to be done. And though he was just one of many idols under contract and had no power, he simply wouldn't let this stand!

 

          "Okay," Minseok addressed the other members, "Here's what I think. I absolutely won't stand for the way the head manager is treating five of our group. So, I don't know about all of you, but I just feel like barging into this asshole's office and giving him a piece of my mind. And if the rest of you are with me on this, then I think we might even be able to put that douche under pressure by threatening to reveal to everyone at the company or even the media how he failed to protect his proteges, neglected to report the incident to the police, withheld evidence by keeping the flash drive, and even threatened his idols. Oh, and let's not forget the insults he managed to pile on top of all of that shit."

 

There was a moment of silence before Junmyeon spoke.

 

          "Hyung...as much as I appreciate your wanting to help us, I just...I can't ask you to do this. Threatening him might not be as easy as you believe. The man is very powerful...I'm sure he didn't get to be head manager by playing fair and respecting the rules. I'm sure he's a completely ruthless son-of-a-bitch. At least that's the impression I got. If it goes badly...all of you will suffer along with us. And also, if the one who sent the flash drive somehow manages to find out that we're still seeing each other, he might make the footage public and we'll all be ruined...and the company's sunbaes and hoobaes along with us. So, as much as I want to...I don't think we can do anything about this."

 

           "Then I'm sorry...and when the shit hits the fan, I will personally apologize to our entire group, our company's sunbaes and hoobaes, our fans...and everyone else who wants me to apologize. But one thing I absolutely refuse to do. I refuse to watch the ones I love starve themselves to death because they're miserable and have lost their will to live. And now that I think about it, I think I won't even apologize, after all. Because I refuse...absolutely refuse...to fucking apologize for placing my brothers' lives above other people's careers. So you can fight me on this if you wish, but nothing will stop me from standing up for you if you won't!"

 

While Minseok had spoken, the atmosphere in the room had gradually changed. It seemed his simple yet emotionally powerful words had tugged at everyone's heartstrings until not one single pair of eyes remained dry. Feeling each other's pain and searching comfort in each other's arms, the nine members came together, hugging each other tightly and taking comfort in the fact that they were one...one heart...one family.

 

          And family stuck together like glue, no matter how dire things turned out to be.


	67. Turning the Tables

Baekhyun's whole body was trembling with excitement as he made his way to Minseok's room. It had been a week now since his hyung's birthday party. One whole week since he'd been able to kiss Chanyeol and Junmyeon. After the members had hugged and cried together, they'd spent the rest of the evening munching on snacks and drinking while coming up with plans on how to help Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo out of their predicament.

 

After careful consideration, all nine of them had agreed that they wouldn't confront the head manager just yet. Since there was a big chance they could lose even if they all fought him together and threatened him with exposing his wrongdoings, they'd decided to only confront him in the worst case scenario...which would be if he ever happened to find out that the five members had indeed _not_ succumbed to his threats and stopped seeing each other.

 

Minseok and Sehun had come up with a plan to let the couples meet once a week for some 'alone time' and had offered to let Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun spend the night in Minseok's room while Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed in Sehun's room. Minseok would stay with Jongdae, and Sehun with Yixing on those occasions. If the head manager decided to pay the five of them a visit - which wasn't very likely, though - he surely wouldn't find them in their rooms and probably wouldn't think of looking for them in the other members' rooms, not suspecting that the other members even knew about the couples' relationships.

 

And if the head manager eventually _did_ find out about them still seeing each other, then all nine of them were ready to face the heat together. But until then, the other four members would do their very best to cover for Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo in every way they could. Baekhyun couldn't even find the right words to express the gratitude he felt toward his fellow members. He'd never thought that they would be so ready to accept their three-way relationship or the relationship between Jongin and Kyungsoo...or even actively help them be together. Baekhyun doubted one lifetime would be enough to make it up to all of them.

 

Baekhyun arrived in front of Minseok's door and knocked gently. The door opened to reveal a grinning Chanyeol, who, without even saying a word, pulled Baekhyun inside and closed and locked the door. Junmyeon was already there, sitting at the foot of Minseok's bed looking incredibly handsome and positively glowing with happiness. Now that he - just like the other four - had started eating properly again, Junmyeon's face looked much healthier and no longer haggard.

 

Chanyeol didn't waste any time and immediately started kissing and undressing Baekhyun, steering both of them towards the bed and their waiting hyung. Baekhyun noticed Junmyeon quickly taking off his clothing. After Chanyeol made Baekhyun lie down on the bed, Junmyeon immediately scooted toward him and claimed his lips, his tongue soon after hungrily exploring Baekhyun's mouth.

 

           Chanyeol quickly joined them, the three of them devouring each other...it had been too long since they'd last been together!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol couldn't hold back. He'd waited for so long to be in their arms again that he had trouble controlling himself. Instead of being gentle, he found himself being rather forceful. But neither Baekhyun nor Junmyeon seemed to mind. Quite the contrary, they appeared just as desperate and wild. Baekhyun, especially, was showing a side of him he'd never shown before. His hands tore at Chanyeol's clothing, ripping the buttons off of his shirt in his desperate pursuit to feel Chanyeol's naked skin. Chanyeol helped him by quickly getting rid of his own clothing.

 

Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's mouths were hot and demanding, driving Chanyeol absolutely crazy. Chanyeol let Baekhyun push him down onto the mattress, his back gently pressing against the silky sheets underneath. Baekhyun straddled him and grabbed both of his wrists, holding them down above his head without using much force. With just one movement, Chanyeol could have freed his wrists and unseated Baekhyun. Which was why it didn't even occur to him to be wary of the position he was in.

 

By the time Junmyeon stepped up and quickly placed a pair of fabric-lined handcuffs around Chanyeol's wrists while the latter had solely been focused on Baekhyun, it was too late. Suddenly realizing what the two of them were up to - that they were once again trying to subdue him - Chanyeol bucked wildly, trying to get Baekhyun off of him. But Junmyeon was faster, forcefully pushing him down into the mattress while his tongue found one of his nipples and started sucking on it so hard that Chanyeol's back immediately arched off of the bed and his cock got rock hard.

 

          "Aaaarggghhh," Chanyeol uttered, a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. "You're not playing fair," he added weakly, completely breathless.

 

Junmyeon's mouth left Chanyeol's nipple with a small popping sound, his mouth traveling to Chanyeol's ear, instead.

 

          "You've never played fair, either," Junmyeon whispered in his ear right before his hot, wet tongue licked the rim and finally dipped into the hole, making Chanyeol moan and his body shiver.

 

Chanyeol tried to break free of Junmyeon's hold once his hyung had stopped licking his ear. But he hadn't reckoned with Junmyeon's infallible planning. His hyung was perfectly prepared, grabbing a piece of rope he seemed to have placed next to the bed along with the handcuffs earlier when Chanyeol hadn't been looking. Chanyeol knew he should have monitored him closely. But he'd been so distracted, waiting for Baekhyun to finally arrive, that he hadn't paid close enough attention to his hyung.

 

          Now, he dearly regretted it.

 

Junmyeon quickly tied one end of the rope to the handcuffs around Chanyeol's wrists and the other to one of the bars of the wrought-iron headboard. Chanyeol looked up at Junmyeon's dark, lustful gaze and felt himself getting even harder. It was already starting to become painful. Before Chanyeol could think of a possible way to get out of being controlled by Junmyeon, Baekhyun's mouth closed over one of his perked up nipples and he started to alternately bite and suck. Junmyeon moved to his other nipple and did the same, the two of them robbing him of his senses and making him completely helpless.

 

Chanyeol's eyes slammed shut as he felt Junmyeon's hand close around his erection. He was about to complain vehemently but the words got stuck in his throat when he suddenly felt a wet finger rub at his entrance. Panic washed over him at the thought of being penetrated. He'd never been a bottom...had never had anyone else's finger - or his own - stuck up his ass, either. And he was sure he never ever wanted to try it. It just wasn't for him. He preferred being the one to penetrate.

 

          "Yaahh," Chanyeol exclaimed, his eyes flying open in shock, "What the fuck are you doing?"

 

Baekhyun's face suddenly loomed above his own, his warm breath fanning over Chanyeol's skin.

 

          "Shhhh, Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun whispered seductively, his gaze way too teasing and naughty to be allowed, "Don't fight it...we just want to make you feel good."

 

The very next moment, Baekhyun's long finger had pushed deeply inside Chanyeol's hole, making Chanyeol cry out in surprise and pain because his body had not yet adjusted to the intrusion. Baekhyun leaned down and started kissing Chanyeol to distract him. But Chanyeol could think of nothing else than Baekhyun's finger placed inside his entrance.

 

          "Wait," Chanyeol heard Junmyeon address Baekhyun.

 

A moment later, Junmyeon's hand reemerged from beside the bed grasping a bottle of lube. Chanyeol wondered why the fuck he hadn't noticed the shitload of stuff Junmyeon had sneakily placed beside the bed. He must be _really_ off his game!

 

Junmyeon squirted large amounts of lube onto two of Baekhyun's fingers and two of his own. The next thing Chanyeol knew, he was being attacked by long, slick fingers that entered, pushed and prodded at his insides, making Chanyeol weak and needy, continuously moaning, and secretly wanting more - though they would never hear him admit it.

 

By the time all four fingers were moving inside of him in unison - Baekhyun and Junmyeon each sucking on one of his nipples at the same time - Chanyeol was a complete mess. He'd never felt so turned on in his life! And he'd never wanted to be fucked so badly! There was only one problem: his pride wouldn't let him ask for it. How could he tell them he wanted them inside of him when he'd fought so hard not to be subdued?

 

There was nothing for it, he would simply have to endure the 'torture' without getting what he wanted until they decided they had enough and stopped. He absolutely refused to ask them...or beg them...to fuck him.

 

          But, _ough_ , he wanted it so badly, he could actually taste it!


	68. Helpless

Junmyeon was desperately holding himself back, fighting the intense need to finally end his own torture and thrust his painfully hard cock deep inside Chanyeol. But he wanted to hear Chanyeol's sweet mouth ask him for it first. At least, he wanted to _try_ to get his dongsaeng to beg him before he actually took him. And he would take him...nothing would stop him this time.

 

The deliciously desperate sounds of Chanyeol's continuous moaning were like music to his ears. Since it seemed Chanyeol wasn't ready to beg yet, Junmyeon pulled his mouth from his dongsaeng's wet, bright red nipple and moved down Chanyeol's body - his fingers still thrusting into his hole along with Baekhyun's. It turned out that the two of them worked well together; they'd found the perfect rhythm...and judging from the cries leaving Chanyeol's throat, they'd also found his sweet spot.

 

Junmyeon wound his fingers around Baekhyun's as they were moving inside Chanyeol so that Baekhyun could guide his fingers along, letting Junmyeon concentrate more on a different part of Chanyeol's body. Junmyeon's mouth found the soft, sensitive skin on Chanyeol's inner thigh, right at the juncture to his most private parts, and started licking it and sucking on it, making Chanyeol's cock jerk repeatedly.

 

After a few minutes of doing this, it seemed Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore, a loud, frustrated groan escaping his throat.

 

Junmyeon released the soft tissue from between his lips, gently licked the slightly mistreated, now red looking skin, and rubbed his nose against it, inhaling deeply. He could smell Chanyeol's arousal.

 

          "If you want me to...lick it...just say the words, nae dongsaeng," Junmyeon said, his voice low and enticing.

 

Chanyeol groaned again but remained otherwise silent. Junmyeon decided to give him a small taste of what he was missing and swiftly flicked the tip of his tongue across Chanyeol's already wet slit...licking up the precum that had collected there while Baekhyun and Junmyeon were fucking Chanyeol with their fingers. Chanyeol's body jerked and he moaned in response. Junmyeon watched his dongsaeng's lower body continuously buck up as Chanyeol tried to get his erection closer to Junmyeon's mouth.

 

          "I know that you want it...just say the words, nae dongsaeng," Junmyeon teased, unable to resist. "Say that you want me to lick it...and suck on it...as though it were a lollipop. Just say it."

 

At the word lollipop, Junmyeon could see new beads of precum leak from Chanyeol's throbbing cock. Junmyeon unconsciously ran his tongue across his bottom lip...he wanted to lick him again so badly. But he decided to wait for Chanyeol to say the words. When he didn't, Junmyeon resumed his slow sucking on the sensitive skin of Chanyeol's inner thigh again, this time even biting him, then running his tongue over his flesh.

 

          "Please...," Junmyeon finally heard Chanyeol beg in little more than a strangled whisper. It wasn't quite enough yet, Junmyeon decided.

 

          "Please...what?" Junmyeon asked calmly, waiting.

 

          "Please...suck it...," Chanyeol finally managed.

 

Junmyeon smiled in triumph as he lowered his head to Chanyeol's hard cock and started twirling his tongue around it, finally nibbling on the skin at the very tip and licking across the slit before taking the upper part of his length into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Chanyeol bucked upward in response, making Junmyeon nearly choke when his erection hit the back of his throat. Forcefully pressing Chanyeol's hips into the mattress and securely holding him there with the use of his spare hand, Junmyeon continued to suck him off.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol finally lost all control and spilled into Junmyeon's mouth. Being fucked by Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's fingers while having one of his nipples and his cock sucked at the same time had sent him over the edge faster than Baekhyun would have thought. It seemed the excess of stimulation had been too much for him to hold out for more than a few minutes. Baekhyun gently pulled his and Junmyeon's intertwined fingers out of Chanyeol's hole, scooted up to him and kissed him deeply, making his dongsaeng even more breathless than he already was from having moaned and screamed so much.

 

Baekhyun pulled back again and gazed down at Chanyeol, who looked like a God despite the fact that his head was thrown back in exhaustion and strands of his raven black hair were plastered to his forehead and his temples with sweat - so, perhaps more like a _ruined_ God. Baekhyun's dick was now so hard it had become painful. He'd been fiercely turned on by the fact that Junmyeon had turned into a complete badass who'd talked dirty and totally controlled Chanyeol, even making him beg in the end. And watching Chanyeol come undone at both or their hands and mouths had given him the rest. His cock was throbbing like crazy and if he didn't get his release soon, he didn't know what he would do.

 

Junmyeon seemed to sense Baekhyun's distress, or perhaps he felt the same need. Whatever the reason, Junmyeon urgently grabbed the bottle of lube, spread an ample amount on his cock, placed himself behind Chanyeol's back and tried to lift him up. It seemed Chanyeol was too heavy for him, though.

 

          "Baekhyun-ah...help me out, please," Junmyeon asked, breathing hard from trying to lift his dongsaeng.

 

Baekhyun immediately helped lift Chanyeol high enough for Junmyeon to penetrate him and let him slide down onto his erection. Chanyeol's marrowless body slumped against Junmyeon - his slick, sweat-covered back against Junmyeon's chest. Chanyeol groaned weakly at being penetrated...he looked completely spent.

 

          "Are you okay?" Junmyeon suddenly asked Chanyeol, his expression abruptly uncertain and worried. "Should we stop?"

 

Baekhyun silently watched Chanyeol, waiting for the latter to tell them he'd had enough. Since Chanyeol had been reluctant to be penetrated from the very beginning, Baekhyun fully expected him to tell them that he didn't want to continue. But Chanyeol completely surprised him, shaking his head as forcefully as he could manage in his state of exhaustion.

 

Baekhyun's eyes opened just as wide as Junmyeon's at Chanyeol's reaction.

 

          "You want it?" Junmyeon asked softly.

 

Chanyeol's head slowly bobbed up and down in affirmation.

 

          "You sure?" Junmyeon asked again.

 

Chanyeol nodded once again before speaking.

 

          "I want to...be fucked," Chanyeol finally admitted, sighing in defeat as the words left his mouth, his body sagging further back against Junmyeon's chest, his head bending backward over Junmyeon's shoulder. 

 

Junmyeon grabbed Chanyeol by the neck, wound his fingers into his hair to get a good grip, turned Chanyeol's head toward him, and started ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun didn't wait to be invited to the party. He couldn't control himself anymore. Baekhyun lubed his fingers and his dick and moved between Chanyeol's legs, first inserting his fingers to further loosen Chanyeol's hole so that it wouldn't hurt him as much. As his fingers gently moved inside Chanyeol, stroking Junmyeon's cock along the way, both Chanyeol and Junmyeon started moaning into each other's mouths.

 

When Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's entrance wasn't quite as tight anymore, he quickly pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed his cock inside, moaning at the feeling of tightness.

 

          "Arrrggghhhh," Chanyeol groaned loudly.

 

          "Oughhh, fuck," Junmyeon growled.

 

Baekhyun stayed still for a long time, letting all three of them adjust to the extreme tightness that was overwhelming their senses. Leaning forward, he found Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's greedy mouths and hungrily kissed them, their tongues battling as they fought for dominance and to catch their breaths. Fighting an open-mouthed war, Baekhyun decided to use slightly unfair practices to win the battle. Suddenly pulling his cock nearly all the way out and pushing deep inside Chanyeol without prior warning, Junmyeon and Chanyeol were completely helpless against him as he ravaged their mouths while they fought for composure. He'd taken them completely by surprise - literally.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol had never _ever_ felt this way before...like being torn in every possible direction all at once. Every single cell in his body seemed to be electrified...sensations over sensations crashing over him as Junmyeon and Baekhyun filled him so fully that he was blissfully drowning in the pleasure created from the slight pain. Baekhyun soon started pushing deeper and moving faster, creating a friction within the tightness that made Chanyeol's whole body convulse. Chanyeol was completely helpless against the constant onslaught of sensations, Baekhyun thrusting faster and deeper with each passing minute, making Chanyeol and Junmyeon cry out together at the top of their lungs. Though Junmyeon was moaning just as desperately, he still had the strength to kiss the crap out of Chanyeol, who had lost all control, his body being rocked along like that of a puppet.

 

But instead of minding it or wanting to get out of the situation they had somewhat forced him into at the beginning, Chanyeol wanted more and more. It was pure extasy, and he couldn't get enough of it! 

 

When Baekhyun started to hit his sweet spot over and over again, Chanyeol finally lost all control and let himself go completely, a string of strangled sounding moans falling from his lips as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt rocked his body. While spilling onto his and Baekhyun's bodies, the muscles in his ass squeezed Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's cocks together so tightly that both of them shuddered and suddenly spilled inside him, their breathless moans filling the room as their bodies collapsed.

 

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's limp body lying heavily on top of his while at the same time feeling Junmyeon's solid warmth against his back, both of them still deeply buried inside of him. The three of them were a complete mess. But Chanyeol didn't care. He'd never felt better...or more moved...than in this very moment.

 

Huddled against the sweaty, exhausted bodies of the ones he loved...their warm flesh and their seeds deeply buried inside of him...Chanyeol found himself suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions, tears slowly welling in his eyes and sliding down his face.

 

          "Junmyeon hyung, Baekhyun-ah...," Chanyeol whispered into the silence.

 

          "Hmm," both of them quietly murmured.

 

          "I love you," Chanyeol said quietly.

 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun both lifted their heads and kissed him.

 

          "I love you, too," Junmyeon whispered, gently nuzzling Chanyeol's neck.

 

          "Me too," Baekhyun said, grinning, then looked at Junmyeon and added, "And I love you, as well."

 

          "I love you, too, Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon answered while laughing, probably because of the many 'I love yous' they needed between the three of them.

 

Junmyeon's laughing fit soon caused Chanyeol and Baekhyun to bounce along with his movements, making all three of them suddenly moan and think twice about laughing while they were still tightly connected. After another minute, Junmyeon and Baekhyun gently pulled back out of Chanyeol and uncuffed him. The three of them quickly cleaned themselves with tissues - feeling too powered out to shower - and fell asleep while forming a content little huddle of bodies on Minseok's now completely soiled sheets.


	69. A Whole New Experience

Kyungsoo was sitting on the bed in Sehun's room, nervously playing with his fingers while waiting for Jongin to arrive. It had been so long now that they'd last been intimate that Kyungsoo suddenly felt incredibly shy about what the two of them were about to do. He knew he had no reason to, but he once again felt insecure. For as long as Kyungsoo remembered, he'd always felt this way around Jongin...ever since they'd met. Jongin's beauty and sexiness always completely knocked him off his feet.

 

The door suddenly opened and Jongin walked in, his radiance lighting up the entire room. After locking the door and sitting down next to Kyungsoo, he took him in his arms and hugged him gently. Those were one of the things Kyungsoo loved about his dongsaeng. He always seemed to sense whenever Kyungsoo was feeling shy even if his hyung's face gave absolutely nothing away. Instead of rushing straight at him and kissing him, Jongin seemed to understand that Kyungsoo needed to go a bit slower and get over his shyness first.

 

Kyungsoo was incredibly grateful to his boyfriend for understanding him so well. He still couldn't believe that this perfect creature actually loved him back. While slowly running his hands up and down Kyungsoo's back, Jongin started to plant soft kisses on his neck. When he reached a particularly sensitive spot, Kyungsoo moaned quietly and leaned into Jongin, finally overcoming his shyness, letting himself be taken over by the sensation of Jongin's soft, warm lips on his skin.

 

After a while, the two of them had gotten past the initial awkwardness, their kisses turning heated and wild, their hands moving desperately in their endeavor to remove the obstacle their clothing presented and feel the softness of each other's naked skin. Jongin's fingers swiftly unbuttoned Kyungsoo's shirt and spread the fabric apart at the front to reveal Kyungsoo's already hard nipples. Stroking one of them with his thumb, his mouth quickly closed over the other to suck on the hardened teat.

 

Kyungsoo sucked in his breath at the sudden double attack on his nipples before relaxing again. Letting his head fall back to the pillow beneath his head, he finally let out a quiet moan. Jongin pulled away and continued to undress him. Then he quickly undressed, as well, and started to kiss and lick his way down Kyungsoo's entire body. Kyungsoo was shivering from the excitement of having nearly every inch of his body licked. Just when he thought Jongin would stop, his dongsaeng surprised him by moving even lower down his body, finally lifting his foot to his mouth and sucking on his big toe.

 

Kyungsoo didn't know why - it had never been one of his kinks - but he suddenly felt himself get incredibly hard just from having his toe sucked on. Perhaps it was the _way_ Jongin was sucking on it, so slowly and deliciously as though it were a more private part of his body. And the suggestive look he gave Kyungsoo as he did so, made Kyungsoo's cock twitch in excitement.

 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo's toe back out of his mouth and set his foot down again, a mischievous grin suddenly appearing on his face. Kyungsoo gulped, knowing Jongin's facial expressions well enough to know that he was planning something much more enticing than sucking on Kyungsoo's toe. He actually thought his cock would be next and was surprised upon hearing Jongin's next words.

 

          "Turn around for me," Jongin said in a soft, slightly commanding voice.

 

Surprised but by no means unwilling to comply with his wishes, Kyungsoo slowly turned onto his front, fully expecting to be penetrated by Jongin's fingers next. But Jongin made no attempts to reach for the bottle of lube standing on the bedside table. Kyungsoo was still wondering what Jongin was up to when he suddenly felt his dongsaeng's hands grabbing his thighs and pushing his legs apart.

 

Jongin settled his body between Kyungsoo's legs, bent down toward him, and started kissing and licking his way down his back. When he reached one of his butt cheeks and started kissing and licking the skin, moving ever closer to the center of his ass, Kyungsoo nervously started inching away from his mouth.

 

          "Don't move," Jongin suddenly said, his voice soft but his grip as hard as steel as he held Kyungsoo's lower body in place.

 

Kyungsoo squirmed but had absolutely no chance of getting away as Jongin's thumbs abruptly met at the center of his butt, gripped his buttocks, and spread them apart, laying his hole completely bare. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's hot breath fan against his entrance a moment before Jongin's warm, wet tongue slid across Kyungsoo's hole, making him buck up in shock and arousal while a groan he couldn't hold back escaped him.

 

          "Don't lick...there," Kyungsoo said, his voice panicked, his face on fire.

 

Jongin stopped but kept a firm hold on him.

 

          "You showered, didn't you?" Jongin merely asked.

 

          "Yes...but still...this is just...so...." But exactly what it was, Kyungsoo couldn't quite explain. As much as it turned him on, he'd never even imagined being licked there.

 

          "Shouldn't I be the one to worry about that...since I'm the one doing the licking?" Jongin replied.

 

          "But isn't it just too dirty?" Kyungsoo said. He was very sensitive when it came to hygiene.

 

          "If I promise to brush my teeth and wash my face right after, will it be okay? I swear I won't kiss you with a dirty mouth," Jongin promised.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated a moment. If this was something Jongin wanted to do and if he kept his promise, then Kyungsoo was willing to give it a try. It couldn't hurt to try out new things, right?

 

          "Okay," Kyungsoo finally agreed, his voice shaking slightly.

 

Jongin didn't wait after getting Kyungsoo's approval and immediately resumed licking the sensitive skin of his entrance. Kyungsoo started to moan loudly with every powerful stroke of Jongin's tongue across his hole. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the tip of Jongin's tongue suddenly dipped straight into his hole. A startled cry left Kyungsoo's mouth at the realization that Jongin was actually fucking him with his tongue.

 

          "Ande...," Kyungsoo moaned in a breathless voice.

 

          "Shhh...it's okay...don't worry about it, Jagi-ya," Jongin soothed him, "Just relax...and let me do this for you. Trust me...you'll like this."

 

Kyungsoo gave in, lowered his head again - burying his thoroughly flushed face in the pillow in embarrassment - and let Jongin lick him. Jongin, apparently not even feeling one ounce of embarrassment, didn't hold back. His slick tongue continuously dipped into Kyungsoo's hole, stretching him further with every single thrust until his entire tongue had disappeared inside his hyung. Kyungsoo was a complete mess, his body writhing on the bed with every single dip of Jongin's tongue, loud moans leaving his throat as he felt Jongin's slippery wet, hot, and thick tongue lick against the insides of his hole...finding and teasing his prostate. Finally crying out in utter bliss, Kyungsoo came, his body convulsing hard as he spilled onto the sheets beneath him.

 

Unable to move for several minutes, Kyungsoo could nevertheless make out Jongin's movements upon hearing him enter the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face just like he'd promised. Jongin returned shortly after and turned Kyungsoo over onto his back. Kneeling between his hyung's legs, he leaned down and gently kissed him, his breath thankfully smelling of fresh mint toothpaste and nothing else. Pulling away for a moment, he grabbed the container of lube and quickly put some on his erection. While planting soft kisses on Kyungsoo's neck, Jongin carefully placed the tip of his cock at Kyungsoo's entrance and slowly pushed inside.

 

Expecting it to hurt at first, like it normally did, Kyungsoo was surprised to find that the pain was less than he was used to...probably because Jongin had made him so wet and had properly loosened him inside by licking him. Jongin started out slowly, waiting for Kyungsoo to fully adjust. After a short while, it seemed he couldn't hold back anymore as he started thrusting faster and deeper. Soon, both of them were covered in sweat, moaning and screaming, and trying to get even closer to each other although it was physically impossible. Jongin finally pounded into Kyungsoo, the sound of wet skin slapping together filling the room along with their cries as both of them neared their release.

 

Jongin uttered a strangled cry and came inside his hyung right before Kyungsoo found his own release, his sperm squirting onto his and Jongin's upper bodies. Jongin collapsed against Kyungsoo and the two of them remained that way for what felt like forever, simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies connecting and their hearts beating against each other.


	70. Awkward!

Jongdae plunked himself down on one of the chairs in the waiting room in the backstage area of the stadium in Seoul where they'd just finished the third day of concerts of their fourth concert tour. It was already the last day of the Seoul concerts and Jongdae was glad everything had worked out as planned. Sure, they'd made some minor mistakes here and there - who didn't?...no one was perfect - but all in all, he thought, they'd once again done a pretty decent job.

 

The fans had cheered them on so loudly and given them so much energy that Jongdae could have continued until the next morning. But, of course, the concert had to end at some point, even though it had been so enjoyable that the members would have gladly continued for hours and hours. For Jongdae, their concerts always ended with him having mixed emotions. While he knew it couldn't last forever and he couldn't have gone on endlessly without rest, and while he also longed for the concerts in Seoul to come to an end because he was really tired out from so many schedules, Jongdae always felt deprived whenever their concerts at a certain venue were over, even though the next ones within their tour were never that far-off.

 

After being showered with so much love all at once, a deep loneliness tended to settle within him whenever he returned to the reality of his empty dorm room - to loneliness. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he just couldn't help himself. The truth was: he felt very lonely. Where was the person he could finally experience love with? Well, not necessarily love...he would already settle for being able to physically get close to someone else. People seemed to forget that behind his image of an idol there was also a very real person...a person with needs. He'd already reached an age at which other men were married and even had children.

 

Jongdae didn't want to start a family, but he did want what other men his age wanted as well. To meet a girl he liked, to have sex. He was an idol, for Christ's sake, not a monk. He should be allowed to fulfill his desires, his bodily needs. Instead, he had to watch his every move and couldn't even start dating anyone for fear that it might get out and the fans would turn their backs on him. Of course, he'd had these desires for a long time...and he'd always managed to repress them by thinking of the bigger picture, of how important it was to retain his clean image as an idol.

 

But ever since he'd found out about the Subaekyeol and Kaisoo couples, things had become harder for him. He'd seen the affectionate way the couples looked at each other, how sweet they were to each other. Even during their concerts, he'd caught them holding hands or secretly kissing backstage when they'd thought no one was looking. Well, no one had been looking, except for Jongdae. He admitted, he'd shamelessly followed them to the secluded spots they'd snuck off to before the concert had started to see what they would do. Somehow he hadn't been able to help it. And while he felt glad for them that they had found their happiness, he was also extremely envious. He wanted what they had...and he didn't even know where to begin to look for it.

 

Unbidden, his thoughts returned to the night one week ago, the night he'd spent sharing his room with Minseok while Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun had used Minseok's room for a special 'get-together'.

 

 

_Jongdae was already lying in Minseok's bed while his hyung was brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom. When his hyung finally came out, he turned off the lights before joining Jongdae in bed. The room was completely dark, not even the tiniest sliver of light coming in through the see-through curtains. It seemed the night was utterly void of moonlight...black through and through._

_Jongdae had never had a problem with sleeping in the dark. Yet suddenly, for some unknown reason, he felt very apprehensive. Perhaps it was because in total darkness - when he was utterly blind - all of his other senses were heightened. And sounds that probably wouldn't even have registered in his mind before were abruptly impossible to miss: the rustling of bed sheets brought about by Minseok's fidgety movements; his hyung's slightly shaky breathing; the uneasy beating of Jongdae's own heart._

_Had he known what was soon to follow, he wouldn't have cared one bit about being kept awake by those sounds. For compared to the ones that pierced the silence shortly after, those were nothing. Jongdae's heart began to race uncontrollably listening to the loud moans drifting towards them through the walls. He knew he should have expected it. What did they think the other five members would do if they gave them the chance to be together - play a game of Janggi (Korean chess)?_

_But somehow, the possibility that they would be presented with a fucking concert in Dolby Digital quality had thoroughly escaped him. In the space of a heartbeat, Jongdae felt beyond awkward lying next to Minseok on a bed meant for only one person, their bodies naturally touching in the small space, while the noises of several wild-sounding sexual encounters attacked their ears. Just listening to the loud moaning and cries of their fellow members - they were impossible to drown out though Jongdae tried his best to ignore them - Jongdae could feel his body reacting._

_Things couldn't get much worse, Jongdae thought, lying next to his best friend with a boner in his pajama shorts, not knowing what to do. He couldn't very well relieve the aching between his legs by jerking off right next to him. Nor could he excuse himself and head toward the bathroom...it would be only too obvious what he would be doing in there since there was no way Minseok hadn't also heard the loud noises. Come to think of it, that could mean Minseok currently found himself in the exact same predicament..._

 

 

The door to the waiting room suddenly banged open and the other eight members entered noisily, pulling Jongdae out of his memories and bringing him back to reality. He didn't even know why he'd suddenly thought back to that night. Though, perhaps it was because he feared the situation he'd found himself in that night might be recreated soon as they approached the one day a week when the rooms would be exchanged in order to let the couples meet.

 

He still didn't know exactly how he'd managed to calm back down, but somehow it had worked. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to look his best friend in the eyes anymore. Even though they were men, and men tended to talk about their latest conquests or about women they found attractive and wanted to spend 'quality time' with, sex had never been a subject the two of them had felt comfortable discussing. At least, it wasn't something _Jongdae_ had wanted to talk about.

 

He'd even had a hard time dealing with Minseok's incessant teasing one time during a television show when the two of them had gone traveling alone, visiting the countryside several hours outside of Seoul, and had ended up at spots mostly frequented by couples. Jongdae could still hear Minseok's teasing words as the latter had suggested more than once that the two of them were actually on a date. And though he'd never taken his hyung's words seriously, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps Minseok had looked a wee bit too excited suggesting such a thing - one of the reasons he felt a bit uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed while listening to others having wild, hot sex.

 

          It. Was. Fucking. Awkward!

 

Having spoken - or rather _thought -_ about the devil, Minseok appeared at his side, letting his tired body sink onto the chair right next to him while carefully wiping the sweat that had collected on his forehead away with the help of a paper tissue. Jongdae quickly picked up his phone from the table in front of him, where he'd set it down before the concert had started, desperately needing a distraction.

 

          "So, sleeping over at your room again tomorrow night, huh?" Minseok reminded Jongdae, who abruptly dropped his phone, his heart skipping several beats.

 


	71. Error in Logic

Minseok nervously stepped in front of Jongdae's door, hesitating to actually raise his hand and knock. He'd just finished a late dinner. Though all of them had eaten together, Jongdae had excused himself earlier and had gone to his room first. Minseok had wondered why his dongsaeng didn't seem to have an appetite at all. He'd spent the whole time merely pushing the food around on his plate. Only one or two small bites had actually made it to his mouth. Minseok had wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Jongdae had left just as Minseok had turned to him to ask him about it.

 

He couldn't quite explain it, and Jongdae hadn't said anything to him about it, but he somehow felt that Jongdae was uncomfortable sharing his room with him. Minseok didn't know what to do about it, though. He'd promised the other three they could use his room once a week. It was the least he could do for them at the time. Otherwise, if they couldn't meet, they might start getting depressed again. If Minseok could help make their situation any better, then he just had to do it.

 

But if Jongdae really was that uncomfortable staying in the same room as him, perhaps Minseok should ask Sehun to switch rooms with him. Minseok was sure Yixing wouldn't mind sharing his bed with him. Though Minseok felt hurt at the thought that his best friend didn't feel close enough to him to be comfortable with letting him stay next to him, he could understand why Jongdae might feel that way. He had to admit it had become _fucking weird_ lying next to each other in bed as friends while listening to the other members having sex. Minseok hadn't been too thrilled about the situation, either. Because he didn't want Jongdae's and his relationship to become awkward.

 

Though why it had suddenly become so awkward, he couldn't even say. Even if both of them shared the same bed while being turned on by hearing others have sex, it wasn't as though they were going to jump each other's bones. They weren't animals, after all. Suddenly Minseok couldn't help but feel that that was exactly what Jongdae must have taken him for. He must have actually believed that Minseok would attack him. That's why he must be feeling so uncomfortable.

 

          'For heaven's sake!' Minseok thought, astonished, now that he'd realized why Jongdae was behaving so differently toward him ever since they'd spent the first night in Jongdae's bed together.

 

He couldn't believe his dongsaeng actually believed that Minseok wanted _that_  from him. He was _straight_ , for crying out loud! Minseok suddenly deeply regretted the careless things he'd said during 'Travel without Manager', a tv-show in which the two of them had gone traveling alone. Minseok had made jokes throughout the whole show about the two of them being more like a couple than fellow members. And when Jongdae had told one of the people from the show who had interviewed them at the beginning that Minseok was like a real brother to him, Minseok had answered, instead, that Jongdae was like a wife to him.

 

It had been a joke. Though he felt closer to Jongdae than to anyone else, he hadn't really meant it. It was true that they did lots of things a husband and wife did together. They were constantly together, went out to drink coffee together, watched movies together...Minseok had even said in a CBX interview that they did _everything_ a couple did. And as much as that was true, there was most definitely one thing a couple did that they'd never done...have sex. Minseok had thought it was rather funny and entertaining and that the fans and many Xiuchen shippers would love the interview...but thinking about it now, he realized he must have sounded so convincing that Jongdae now found it awkward to sleep next to him.

 

He shouldn't have said all those things. If he'd realized how seriously Jongdae would take them, he never would have. He cherished their friendship too much to lose Jongdae over something so stupid as this.

 

Heaving a deep sigh, Minseok finally knocked on Jongdae's door and entered when he heard his friend's voice bidding him inside.

 

          "Hey," Jongdae said.

 

           "Hey," Minseok answered.

 

          Awkward as fuck!

 

         "Err...," Minseok finally started after a long minute of silence, when it had become clear that they would continue to feel uncomfortable around each other, "...I was thinking I should probably switch with Sehun...I'll ask him to stay with you...and I'll stay with Yixing," Minseok spoke into the silence.

 

          "Why?" Jongdae simply asked.

 

           'Are you fucking kidding me?' Minseok thought about Jongdae's more than pathetic attempt at pretending that there wasn't a huge issue standing between them.

 

Minseok just pointedly stared at him, daring him to ask again...to act as though nothing was wrong when it was obvious as fuck and they both knew it. Instead of repeating the question or saying anything else, Jongdae just swallowed hard and turned toward the window next to his bed.

 

Minseok decided he didn't need more drama that day; he was already tired enough. Deciding to just go ahead and ask Sehun to stay with Jongdae instead, Minseok turned around and headed toward the door. Jongdae, obviously having seen his reflection in the window, suddenly turned back around to face the door and called out to him.

 

          "Hyung," he said, his voice sounding desperate, "Don't...please don't ask Sehun to switch."

 

Minseok turned around to face him, irritated with his friend's inability to just admit his uneasiness. He knew he didn't want to stay with him...but here he was asking him not to leave.

 

          "Wae?" Minseok asked. "Why ask me to stay if you don't like me being here?"

 

          "Because the others will think it's weird...and they'll want to know why," Jongdae answered after a short silence.

 

          "I want to know why, too," Minseok suddenly said. Though he had his suspicions, he wanted to hear Jongdae actually say it out loud.

 

But Jongdae wasn't saying anything. His eyes looking at the floor beneath his feet, his friend was keeping utterly silent while avoiding his eyes. Minseok decided he'd had enough of Jongdae's behavior. Normally, Jongdae always said everything that was on his mind - even if he shouldn't. Minseok was starting to get really impatient with this new, not at all improved, version of Jongdae.

 

           "Okay," Minseok said, moving toward Jongdae and grabbing his chin with his hand to lift his head so that he could lock gazes with him.

 

But instead of meeting his eyes, Jongdae's eyelids slammed shut the moment Minseok tilted his head up.

 

          "Are you so embarrassed now that you can't look at me anymore?" Minseok asked in utter frustration, which could be clearly heard in his voice. "Look...," Minseok continued; he just had to set the record straight, "...when I kept teasing you about the two of us being couply or about you being like a wife to me, and me saying that we did everything a couple did, I didn't actually mean any of it...I said it for fun...I thought you knew me well enough to understand that...but I guess you just didn't get it."

 

At Minseok's words, Jongdae's eyes finally fluttered open to meet his gaze. Though his friend's eyes were still filled with uncertainty, his body started to visibly relax.

 

          "Now listen carefully...," Minseok said, looking deeply into Jongdae's eyes, "I am straight...you are straight...nothing will happen between us...even if we both turn out to be horny at the same time...okay?"

 

Jongdae said nothing and just nodded.

 

          "But if you still don't want me to stay here, I can ask Sehun right now. I can even make up some absolutely ridiculous excuse if you want me to. Or tell them that I don't feel like being in your company. I'll take all the blame for wanting to change the sleeping arrangements. So, please make up your mind and just tell me what you want me to do. Because, honestly, I've had about enough of this foolishness."

 

Jongdae's mien abruptly changed, the expression of worry quickly replaced by one of shame.

 

          "I'm sorry, hyung," Jongdae finally said, his voice as apologetic as his words, "I don't know...what I was thinking. I must have been...crazy...or something. I know, it doesn't make any sense...why would you feel that way toward me...when I know you like the opposite sex. I must have been out of my mind...It's okay...I'm okay now...and I promise not to feel awkward anymore, okay? So you don't need to go anywhere...It'll be fine."

 

Minseok waited a moment before responding, letting Jongdae's words sink in first. Did he really mean it? Had he really gotten over the awkwardness that easily? Minseok didn't want to stay just to find out that Jongdae had only spouted empty words and would continue to suspect him of having ulterior motives for wanting to sleep in the same bed. There was just one way to find out if his dongsaeng was really comfortable enough to sleep in one bed. And while Minseok felt perfectly confident that he could pull it off without feeling shy afterward, he feared Jongdae wouldn't like his method of investigation.

 

          "You absolutely don't want me to go to Sehun and ask him to switch, do you?" Minseok asked. Jongdae just nodded.

 

          "But there's only one way to keep me from doing just that," Minseok stated calmly, "and you won't like it."

 

Jongdae said nothing and just waited for Minseok to continue.

 

          "If you can convince me that you're able to change your attitude and stop feeling any awkwardness toward me even if we are _extremely_ close, then I'm confident that we won't have any further problems sleeping together...even if we hear loud 'noises' later on."

 

          "How?" Jongdae asked, obviously willing to cooperate in order to save their friendship. Because they couldn't really continue being friends if they didn't feel comfortable with one another anymore.

 

          "You won't like it," Minseok warned.

 

          "How?" Jongdae repeated, his voice sounding more confident than before. It seemed he really wanted to try this, even if he had no idea what Minseok was going to ask of him.

 

          "It's simple...," Minseok finally replied, "...we kiss."

 

          "What?" Jongdae burst out, the look in his eyes incredulous, "Are you kidding me? You're trying to convince me that you were joking all this time about us being like a couple by actually asking me to kiss you? Isn't that completely contradictory...and mental?"

 

           "No, it's actually not," Minseok explained, "Because the only way of convincing you is if we kiss. No matter what your mind tells you, your own body will tell you the truth...as will mine. And when you see that nothing happens even if we kiss, you'll know once and for all that there's nothing to fear about the two of us sharing a bed...and that we don't need to be awkward around each other. Furthermore, if you really don't feel attracted to me in any way, then you shouldn't mind if we kiss or not. Because it won't change anything."

 

Jongdae was silent for a long moment; it seemed he was carefully pondering everything Minseok had said.

 

          "You're right...," Jongdae finally said, "...since I don't think of you that way, it shouldn't even matter if we kiss. Fine, then let's do it...and get this over with already." 

 

Minseok didn't want to lose Jongdae and hoped they could finally overcome their awkwardness by doing this together. And he was absolutely confident that he was right and everything would work out as planned.

 

          And that's where he couldn't have been more wrong!


	72. Provocation

Jongdae's hands abruptly started shaking. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt this nervous. What the fuck was wrong with him? He shouldn't have felt nervous at all...his own mind was blowing the situation totally out of proportion! Even after Minseok had explained that he'd only joked about them being a couple all those times and that Jongdae had nothing to worry about, and even though Jongdae had already agreed that he would do as Minseok had asked and wouldn't have a problem with it, Jongdae still couldn't calm his nerves.

 

As though watching a video at a lower speed, Jongdae was suddenly seeing Minseok's movements in slow motion as his hyung carefully came closer...and closer...until their noses were almost touching. Gritting his teeth, Jongdae quickly closed his eyes and waited, dead set on not running away like a coward so that the two of them could finally get this over and done with and things could go back to normal between them. At the warm feeling of Minseok's soft hands gently gripping his cheeks to slightly tilt his head, Jongdae's heart skipped a beat.

 

          'It's nothing...it's just in my head,' Jongdae silently calmed himself.

 

Jongdae could feel Minseok's warm breath against his face a second before his lips pressed against his own. His hyung's lips were much softer than Jongdae would have expected - not that he'd ever thought about it, of course - and he suddenly found himself leaning into the kiss instead of pulling away. When he felt Minseok step back, his eyes fluttered open again and met his hyung's.

 

Minseok was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. Jongdae couldn't really classify it. But he thought it might be something between surprise and...disapproval. Jongdae quickly stepped back, not liking the look on Minseok's face. He couldn't shake the feeling that his hyung was blaming him...that he must have done something wrong.

 

          "What?" Jongdae asked after a long silence. It had taken all his courage just to utter that one word. He was completely thrown by the look in Minseok's eyes.

 

          "Nothing," Minseok simply replied, "It's exactly as I said. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

 

Though Minseok's somewhat shaky voice seemed to belie his calm words, it didn't even occur to Jongdae to question him further. Not wanting to face him any longer than he absolutely had to, Jongdae quickly got ready for bed and slipped underneath the covers, whispering a quiet 'Good Night' to Minseok as he lay on his side, turning his back to his hyung and praying to God that he could fall asleep before the infamous noises started drifting toward them. 

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun joined Chanyeol and Junmyeon in Minseok's room and quickly locked the door behind him. His eyes immediately searched for his two lovers, locking gazes with them in turn. Unexpectedly, his heart skipped several beats when his gaze met Junmyeon's. Though he was just as much into Chanyeol, he'd been completely enthralled by Junmyeon ever since he'd watched him wickedly take control over Chanyeol the week before. Having witnessed him talking dirty and turning Chanyeol into a complete mess with the naughty things he'd done to him, had actually caused Baekhyun many sleepless nights and - the few times he'd been able to fall asleep - some extremely wet dreams.

 

Ever since that night, Baekhyun had wanted Junmyeon to do the same to him. After spending hours upon hours trying to understand the reason why Junmyeon only ever showed that domineering side when dealing with Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought he'd finally found an explanation for it. Though he wasn't one hundred percent sure, he believed that Chanyeol must bring out that side in him, being someone who didn't give in easily...he was someone who challenged Junmyeon. Both of them wanted to be in control, and Chanyeol's own domineering side brought out the beast in Junmyeon.

 

Which meant: if Baekhyun wanted Junmyeon to treat him in the same way, he had to change the way in which he approached his hyung. Instead of being compliant, he needed to pluck up his courage and be more daring...more aggressive - perhaps even go as far as to fiercely attack Junmyeon first. He was willing to try it. After all, it would be much better than actually having to admit to Junmyeon's face that he wanted to be treated roughly. For Baekhyun, having to say that out loud would be really embarrassing. Therefore, he was willing to give it a shot and hoped that Junmyeon would take him seriously and not just laugh at his perhaps pathetic attempt at trying to overpower him.

 

Just as Baekhyun started to worry about how to best go about it, seeing as the two of them weren't alone and he wasn't sure if Chanyeol would even give him the chance to get to Junmyeon first, Chanyeol surprised him by sitting down on the floor opposite the bed, his back leaning against the wall.

 

          "I want to watch for a while," Chanyeol simply said.

 

Baekhyun briefly wondered whether it was possible that Chanyeol was apprehensive about a possible reenactment of the previous week. Though he was sure he'd ended up enjoying every second of it, it might not be that easy for him to get used to the total loss of control so quickly. Perhaps, this week, he didn't want to take any chances. Luckily for Baekhyun, it didn't appear as though Junmyeon was going to try and force him into submission again. He seemed content that he'd been able to subdue him at least once.

 

Baekhyun nervously approached Junmyeon, who was busy setting a bottle of soju and what looked like a small shoebox down on top of the bedside table.

 

          "What's all of this?" Baekhyun asked, making sure his voice didn't betray how nervous he felt.

 

           "Just the toys that Chanyeol bought in Japan, the handcuffs, some lube, ropes, blindfolds, and some candles and matches. Chanyeol gathered everything together and put them in an old shoebox. Makes it easier to bring everything to the room," Junmyeon explained matter of factly.

 

Baekhyun wondered how Junmyeon could stay so calm talking about all these 'toys' when Baekhyun was already sweating like crazy from just looking at them, his body starting to shiver in anticipation. Quickly grabbing the bottle of soju from the bedside table, Baekhyun unscrewed the cap and took a large swig - some of the liquid escaping the corner of his mouth and running down his chin. Baekhyun couldn't help it...he needed liquid courage in order to go through with what he'd planned. Because he just wasn't the aggressive type...the type he _had_ to be in order to get Junmyeon to react in the way he wanted him to.

 

Junmyeon stopped rearranging the items in the shoebox and instead looked at Baekhyun, seeming somewhat surprised at his dongsaeng's behavior.

 

          "You don't usually drink this hastily," Junmyeon addressed him, "Is everything alright?"

 

Instead of answering, Baekhyun took another large mouth full of soju but didn't swallow it. Forcefully grabbing Junmyeon by the back of his neck and burying his fingers in his hair before the latter even knew what hit him, Baekhyun forced his hyung's head back by pulling on his hair. Junmyeon's mouth opened automatically in surprise and shock, offering Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to kiss him and transfer the drink directly to Junmyeon's mouth, who hadn't been prepared and started to choke on the strong alcohol running down his throat.

 

          "What the _fuck_ , Baekhyun-ah!" Junmyeon finally managed to curse at him after recovering from coughing. "What the fuck was _that_?"

 

But Baekhyun didn't answer. In fact, as soon as Junmyeon looked as though he was no longer in danger of coughing, Baekhyun charged at him and threw him onto the bed, where he landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him just long enough for Baekhyun to straddle him and pin his arms above his head. Of course, Baekhyun knew he wasn't strong enough to hold Junmyeon down...but then, that was the whole point. Baekhyun wanted him to be enraged enough to turn the situation around and flip Baekhyun onto his back...and hopefully do the things to him he'd done to Chanyeol.

 

Fingers crossed that Junmyeon wouldn't go soft on him in the end, Baekhyun looked down at his hyung with the most naughty smile and most challenging look he could attack him with, thinking what a good idea it had been to go all out once again and apply his alluring, deep black eyeliner before coming to Minseok's room.


	73. Candle Light 'Dinner'

Chanyeol was watching the two of them in astonishment. He'd never seen Baekhyun like this...it was an absolute first. But he had to admit: this side of Baekhyun was extremely hot. Chanyeol liked it...a lot! Quickly changing his position on the floor so that he had a better view of what was going on, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun straddle and pin a thoroughly bewildered Junmyeon to the bed. And though Junmyeon didn't move a muscle or try to get out from under Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew it wasn't because he _couldn't_ but because he was simply too shocked by Baekhyun's behavior to move.

 

Baekhyun, who didn't seem satisfied just holding his hyung down, suddenly started to attack Junmyeon. Holding his wrists in just one hand, his other hand moved down to grab him directly between the legs without warning, making Junmyeon yelp and finally wake up from his rigor. Wildly bucking up against Baekhyun from underneath him, Junmyeon managed to unseat his dongsaeng, pulling his hands out of his grip at the same time. Flipping Baekhyun over onto his back, Junmyeon straddled him and pinned both of his wrists down with one hand, his chest heaving with his labored breathing as he gazed down at Baekhyun with a mixture of triumph and disbelief.

 

At this point, Chanyeol couldn't decide which of his boyfriends was hotter...he settled for both. Unconsciously running his tongue across his bottom lip while stroking his growing erection through the fabric of his sweatpants, Chanyeol got ready to watch Junmyeon take advantage of his dongsaeng...and perhaps even punish him slightly for having attacked him like that. Chanyeol couldn't wait to see what Junmyeon would do to him.

 

But Junmyeon seemed unsure, still not making a move after half a minute had already passed. Chanyeol thought Junmyeon was reluctant to do what he'd done to Chanyeol merely a week ago because this was Baekhyun...and Baekhyun was always someone Junmyeon tried to protect...not domineer over. But judging from Baekhyun's behavior ever since he'd arrived - being this aggressive was not like him at all - and looking at Baekhyun's face that very instant, Chanyeol could tell that that was exactly what Baekhyun wanted from Junmyeon. It was clear as day to Chanyeol that everything Baekhyun had done, he'd done in hopes of being subdued by Junmyeon in the same way Chanyeol had been the week before. Why Junmyeon didn't see it - or perhaps saw it but remained reluctant to act upon it - Chanyeol just didn't get.

 

Knowing Baekhyun too well not to know that he really wanted this but would never ever admit it to Junmyeon or ask for what he wanted, Chanyeol abruptly got up off the floor and walked toward the two, dead set on helping Baekhyun get what he wanted. Leaning down to Junmyeon, Chanyeol whispered in his ear so quietly that Baekhyun had no chance of overhearing. He didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

 

          "Hyung...he wants you to do what you did to me...last time."

 

Chanyeol pulled away again and stood back, watching Junmyeon, whose facial expression hadn't changed. So he'd already known what Baekhyun wanted from him. It seemed he'd merely been reluctant to act upon it. After another moments' hesitation, Junmyeon's expression changed completely, his eyes fierce as he threw Baekhyun a powerful look right before he reached for the handcuffs in the shoebox.

 

As Junmyeon quickly fastened the fabric-lined handcuffs around Baekhyun's beautiful, slender wrists, Chanyeol made himself comfortable on the floor once more, watching the two of them interact while his hand dipped beneath his pants and briefs to touch his aching cock.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon looked down at Baekhyun, gazing deeply into his eyes.

 

          'Such beautiful eyes,' Junmyeon thought, once again getting lost in Baekhyun's gaze.

 

His first thought after putting the handcuffs on him had been to blindfold him as well. But after looking at the powerful, lustful expression in his black-rimmed eyes, Junmyeon couldn't bear to cover his eyes. He suddenly wanted to see how every little thing he did to his dongsaeng was reflected in his gaze. Junmyeon felt himself getting hard while simply looking at the expression on Baekhyun's face and unconsciously started grinding his pelvis against Baekhyun's, who let out a little moan.

 

Without further ado, Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun's t-shirt up and over his head, winding it around his handcuffed wrists, and stripped off his pants, briefs, and socks. Then he quickly undressed, as well. Sitting back down on top of Baekhyun, their erections rubbing against each other, Junmyeon could feel Baekhyun's body shivering beneath his own. Junmyeon grabbed the shoebox, his movements deliberately slow and teasing, and took out one of the candles and the little box of matches. Though it had been Chanyeol who had packed them, Junmyeon, of course, knew what the candles were for.

 

Junmyeon slowly pulled out a match and watched Baekhyun's eyes go round with disbelief and possibly alarm. Perhaps his dongsaeng hadn't quite thought things through before he'd decided to make Junmyeon show his more forceful side. Maybe he hadn't thought Junmyeon capable of something like this. It would, after all, probably prove a bit painful. Junmyeon couldn't really say, as he'd never tried it before. What a perfect timing Baekhyun had chosen to test Junmyeon. Then again, he probably hadn't expected Chanyeol to pack candles and matches. And by the time he'd seen them, his mind had apparently already been made up or he would have backed off.

 

          "Unfortunately...," Junmyeon responded to the apprehensive expression on Baekhyun's face, "...it's too late to change your mind...I'm not going to back down, now."

 

Junmyeon watched Baekhyun's Addam's apple move as he suddenly gulped. Ignoring Baekhyun's reaction, Junmyeon ignited the match and lit the long, white candle he held in his hand. While letting it burn a bit, waiting for the wax to melt enough, Junmyeon gazed down at Baekhyun again.

 

          "Didn't think _this_ was going to happen to you, did you?" Junmyeon decided to tease him a bit more. 

 

Baekhyun simply shook his head, his eyes still as large and round as they'd been when Junmyeon had first pulled out the candle and matches. Junmyeon locked gazes with him and then abruptly tipped the candle, making a drop of hot wax spill onto Baekhyun's naked torso. Baekhyun yelped at the contact of the hot liquid against his skin. Junmyeon watched his dongsaeng carefully, trying to assess if this was still okay or perhaps a bit too much for Baekhyun, after all. Contrary to what he'd said to his dongsaeng, he _would_ stop if he thought Baekhyun couldn't take it.

 

Looking deeply into his eyes, Junmyeon couldn't detect any traces of pain, though. On the contrary, the desire in Baekhyun's gaze seemed to have intensified. He appeared to be rather enjoying the bit of 'torturous' treatment Junmyeon was giving him. So, Junmyeon continued spilling small drops of hot wax onto Baekhyun's naked body - always waiting a few seconds before continuing so that Baekhyun could adjust. Finally, he finished with spilling two drops on his nipples, one low on his abdomen, and one on each inner thigh. By the time Junmyeon was done using the candle, had blown it out, and put it away, Baekhyun's cock looked rock hard.

 

Junmyeon leaned down to Baekhyun and started kissing him in a rough manner. After pulling his head back by his hair and invading his mouth with his tongue, he bit down on Baekhyun's lower lip, actually tasting blood. He was about to pull back and apologize, but the lustful moan escaping Baekhyun's throat and the fact that his dongsaeng's tongue was stroking wildly against his own as if he couldn't get enough of it, told Junmyeon that Baekhyun had liked the rough treatment. Quickly running his tongue over the wound in Baekhyun's lip, Junmyeon lapped up the small droplets of blood before drawing in Baekhyun's lower lip and sucking on it as hard as he could, making another small moan escape.

 

Junmyeon pulled his mouth off of Baekhyun's, then he traveled down his naked body in search of the droplets of wax he'd splattered earlier. When he'd found the first one, he carefully removed the wax and ran his tongue soothingly across the red skin, making Baekhyun squirm beneath him. He continued to caress every single spot he'd spilled the wax onto with his tongue, licking and sucking on Baekhyun's nipples, his abdomen - secretly loving the way Baekhyun's muscles twitched beneath his tongue - and finally the two areas on his inner thigh, making Baekhyun's cock twitch in response.

 

          "Hyung...," Baekhyun whined in a breathy voice, his chest heaving and his whole body shivering with need.

 

Junmyeon ignored him. He knew what Baekhyun wanted...knew that he was torturing him more with the deliberate slowness of his actions than he'd done by burning him with the hot wax of the candle. But Junmyeon wasn't going to let his dongsaeng make him hurry. He was enjoying himself far too much. He'd never thought he would end up liking this kind of needy Baekhyun so much, but he had to admit, he was totally turned on by him. So he was going to draw this moment out as much as he possibly could.

 

After unhurriedly running his tongue across Baekhyun's body several times more, he finally stopped and rummaged around in the shoebox until he found and pulled out the two items he was looking for. One was a new container of lube - they'd discreetly ordered it online once the old one had run out - the other was a black butt-plug with vibrator function. Baekhyun's eyes were glued to the black object as Junmyeon squirted lube onto it.

 

          "What's that?" Baekhyun suddenly asked, not having seen the object before.

 

Junmyeon only knew what it was because Chanyeol had explained it to him when he'd asked him about the things in the shoebox earlier, shortly before Baekhyun had arrived.

 

           "It's called a butt-plug," Junmyeon explained, "This one has a vibrator function. It goes in your hole and stimulates you through vibrations. And it has a special shape that keeps it from either sliding further in and disappearing into your hole or from slipping back out. It sits tightly and doesn't budge, that's why it's called a plug."

 

Baekhyun said nothing, nodded, and gulped slightly. The very next moment, his tongue was running across his lower lip right before he bit down on it. Baekhyun's arousal couldn't have been more obvious. At the same time, he still managed to look somewhat shy. Junmyeon couldn't help but smile...God, he loved the way Baekhyun was responding. It was both hot and adorable!

 

Kneeling between Baekhyun's spread legs, Junmyeon slowly inserted the butt-plug, listening to and reveling in Baekhyun's low moans, his dongsaeng's voice throaty and incredibly sexy. As soon as Baekhyun had gotten used to the intrusion, Junmyeon switched on the vibrator function. Baekhyun's moans immediately got louder and throatier, his body writhing as he was being stimulated. Junmyeon lowered his head to Beakhyun's crotch, took his cock into his mouth and started sucking on it as hard as he could, not even giving Baekhyun a chance to get used to the additional stimulation.

 

Baekhyun's body convulsed, his back arching off of the bed while his head was thrown back so far that the veins clearly stood out on his curved neck. Cries he couldn't suppress were falling from Baekhyun's mouth as his lower body bucked, trying to get Junmyeon's mouth off of him. So many stimulations all at once seemed more than Baekhyun could handle...Junmyeon, now having discovered his slightly sadistic side, was having none of it. Instead of stopping, his one hand found one of Baekhyun's nipples while the other closed around the base of Baekhyun's cock and started to pump while his mouth continued to suck on the tip.

 

Baekhyun's cries had now turned into sobs until his voice nearly disappeared completely, his throat moving without sounds coming out. His body convulsed strongly once more and his toes curled as he finally spilled into Junmyeon's mouth, his cock twitching several more times and spilling more sperm until he finally finished and collapsed back onto the bed in a motionless heap.

 

          "Hyung...make it stop," Baekhyun managed in a weak, panicked voice.

 

Realizing that the butt-plug was still vibrating inside of Baekhyun's hole, Junmyeon quickly shut it off but left the toy exactly where it was. Baekhyun noticed that he hadn't pulled it out but didn't say a word. It seemed he had no energy and no breath left.


	74. Overwhelmed

Minseok's ears immediately picked up the sounds of Baekhyun's moaning. He sighed inwardly, already knowing that he wasn't at all immune to hearing it. Sexually starved as he was since he didn't have a girlfriend, he found it extremely hard to just ignore the noises of someone else having sex, especially when it sounded like his dongsaeng was having the time of his life.

 

           'Just what the _fuck_ are the two of them doing to him?' Minseok wondered, trying not to imagine any scenarios...because he was already starting to get hard.

 

If he actually tried to picture what the three of them might get up to during their time alone with each other, he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep at all for the remainder of the night. He was already having a hard time trying to relax and actually drift off to sleep. He should have prepared better and perhaps brought some earplugs. It would have been so simple to shut out the noises...he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about bringing some.

 

Minseok closed his eyes again - they'd fluttered open the moment he'd heard Baekhyun's moans - and tried to relax. But unbidden, the memory of feeling soft lips against his own suddenly came to him with perfect clarity. It almost felt as though he was right there in the moment, Jongdae's lips pressing against his, his dongsaeng's body leaning slightly into him.

 

Minseok didn't know why this memory suddenly attacked him out of nowhere like this...or why a small voice inside of him said that he thought he'd actually liked kissing him. Cursing the voice that was most certainly mistaken, Minseok angrily threw his body around, upset and irritated about not being able to fall asleep. But he never should have turned around. Because abruptly he found himself face to face with Jongdae, staring into his dongsaeng's wide eyes. Though the lights in the room were off, soft beams of moonlight streamed through the curtains, gently reflecting in their eyes and illuminating their faces.

 

Minseok suddenly found himself unable to breathe, his eyes automatically being pulled toward Jongdae's soft lips whose taste and touch he hadn't yet managed to forget or suppress. Quickly catching himself before he could do something absolutely crazy - he was _straight_ for fuck sake, no matter how alluring Jongdae happened to look at that moment - Minseok tore his gaze away and rolled onto his other side, turning his back to Jongdae without saying a word.

 

His heart crazily beating inside his chest, he carefully listened into the darkness, hoping Jongdae would turn around as well so that they would lie back to back - which Minseok would have felt more comfortable with in this situation. But instead of hearing him turn around - though he heard the unmistakable rustling of sheets as Jongdae scooted across the bed - Minseok felt Jongdae's body snuggle up against his from behind, his arm snaking around Minseok's chest at the same time that he could feel something hard pressing against his butt.

 

Minseok flinched and tried to pull away, but Jongdae's hold on him was stronger than he would have imagined.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongdae was not going to simply forget what he'd just seen. He was one hundred percent sure that he'd just caught Minseok staring at his lips. And as he'd done so, his moonlit eyes had clearly glinted with desire. Jongdae was absolutely certain that he hadn't imagined it. If he hadn't been sure, he never would have had the courage to do what he was about to. And he absolutely had to do it. Because he'd just spent the last twenty minutes lying in the dark replaying their kiss...the kiss that really had been nothing more than two lips being pressed together. There'd been no tongue involved, no groping, nothing that should have made it anything special. And still, the simple touch had occupied Jongdae's mind for so long that he just couldn't ignore it any longer.

 

His mind was spinning with thoughts about what a _real_ kiss...a passionate kiss...between them would be like if he already felt so strongly about merely touching his hyung's lips. Unable to hold back any longer after having seen the way Minseok had looked at his lips with longing, Jongdae scooted right up to his hyung's back and snuck his hand around his upper body. And though Minseok tried to push him off of him, Jongdae grabbed him so tightly that he at first didn't manage. But Minseok being Minseok - the one in Exo with the strongest arms - all it took was for him to directly grab his arm and pry it off of him.

 

Jongdae, having already seen this coming, was ready for Minseok's move. The second his hyung had removed his arm from his upper body and turned slightly toward him as he pushed him away, Jongdae immediately rushed at him, his lips pressing against Minseok's until the latter started gasping for air. As soon as Minseok's lips parted, Jongdae slipped him the tongue, ignoring Minseok's struggling body as he enticingly stroked his tongue against his hyung's...finally feeling the older surrender and timidly start kissing him back.

 

Their kisses growing more and more heated, the two of them soon started rolling around on the bed, sneaking their hands underneath each other's clothing to explore the feeling of touching the other's naked skin. Jongdae knew all of this was just as new to Minseok as it was to him. Even if they'd already gained experiences with women, this was completely different. It was the first time for either of them to actually touch another man. Their kisses were hot, but their hands were still a bit clumsy, each unsure about how exactly to touch the other.

 

But as the ever louder growing noises of Baekhyun nearing his orgasm drifted to their ears, egging them on and suddenly sending them into a kind of sexual overdrive, Jongdae and Minseok forgot about their uncertainties, their hands naturally sliding into each other's pajama pants and briefs to start stroking each other. Holding onto each other's shoulders with the use of their spare hands, the two of them frantically jerked each other off while kissing and moaning into each other's mouths, their breathing quickly turning ragged while sweat collected on their foreheads, making their hair stick to their faces.

 

After only a few minutes - both of them too excited by each other to hold back - Jongdae and Minseok came at nearly the same time...Jongdae being first to spill all over Minseok's hand and chest. When they'd finally calmed down, cleaned themselves up, and changed the sheets - something Minseok could absolutely not do without, being the clean freak that he was - the two of them crawled beneath the fresh sheets, snuggled against each other, and finally drifted off to sleep despite the new sounds of moaning coming at them through the walls.


	75. Rough

Chanyeol couldn't take it any longer. Junmyeon's slow, teasing, and extremely erotic movements as he'd sucked on Baekhyun's cock as though he were milking him and Baekhyun's sexy cries completely invaded his senses as he stroked his erection. But Chanyeol remained unsatisfied. After witnessing Baekhyun come undone and Junmyeon swallowing his sperm and pleasurably licking his lips afterward, Chanyeol no longer felt like watching. Suddenly, he desperately needed contact...needed to feel warm skin against his own...needed to bury himself in his hyung right now...otherwise, he felt he might burst.

 

His heart was racing frantically in his chest, the drumming in his ears overpowering everything else, as he quickly got up off the floor, tore his clothing off of him in a hurried manner, and rushed at Junmyeon. His hyung, who hadn't seen this coming at all, was forcefully pulled from where he knelt between Baekhyun's legs and thrown onto his back, kicking wildly at Chanyeol as he threw himself on him and started to kiss him not so gently. And though Chanyeol felt apologetic that he had attacked him out of nowhere and was treating him so roughly, Chanyeol just couldn't hold back. The blood boiling in his veins, he'd currently lost all self-control.

 

          "Ch-...Chan...yeol-ah...," Junmyeon tried to speak, but Chanyeol was swallowing his words with his hungry mouth and insatiable tongue.

 

Junmyeon's attempts at fighting him only made Chanyeol kiss him harder. Catching Junmyeon's tongue, Chanyeol sucked it in and bit down, making Junmyeon squirm and moan in pain and pleasure. While Chanyeol pinned his hyung's wrists above his head with one hand, the other traveled down Junmyeon's body, his fingers desperately and none too gently digging into the flesh of Junmyeon's buttocks before one of them slid into Junmyeon's entrance, making Junmyeon cry out from the pain of the unlubed finger abruptly being thrust inside of him.

 

          "You're hurting him, Yeol-ah," Baekhyun suddenly called out to him, his voice sounding slightly panicked, "Calm the _fuck_ down...and use the lube," he said more forcefully.

 

Hearing Baekhyun's voice finally brought Chanyeol's aggression down a bit, though he still found it hard to control himself. Right then, he was burning for Junmyeon so fiercely that he had to actively fight himself to control his own actions.

 

          "I'm sorry...hyung...I can't seem...to control myself," Chanyeol apologized, though he hadn't moved away from him, nor let go of his wrists.

 

Though Junmyeon had looked slightly worried a moment before, his gaze abruptly changed, a new resolve now visible in his shining eyes. Looking up at Chanyeol with determination and a sudden calmness, Junmyeon swallowed and finally spoke.

 

          "It's okay...I can take it...You can be rough, but please just use _lube_." Chanyeol nodded, let go of Junmyeon's wrists, and quickly grabbed the container to squirt some on his fingers. He was about to proceed when Junmyeon spoke again.

 

          "One more thing...," his hyung said, his voice suddenly hard and fierce, "If you _ever_ do this to Baekhyun, I'm going to beat you...and I won't care if it leaves marks or if you have to be excused from practice or schedules...Got it?"

 

Chanyeol gulped and nodded, Junmyeon's threat lingering loud and clear in his thoughts - and he wouldn't forget it. Junmyeon locked gazes with him and nodded once more in return. Chanyeol went back to ravaging Junmyeon's mouth while his hand moved back to his bottom, a now lubed finger sliding deeply into Junmyeon, pulling back out, and thrusting back in. Junmyeon's mouth opened wider as he moaned loudly while Chanyeol fucked him with his fingers - quickly adding one after the other - and took Junmyeon's breath away with his furious kisses.

 

No longer able to wait for even a second longer, Chanyeol lubed his painfully hard erection, spread Junmyeon's legs further apart, and pushed into him harder and deeper than he normally would have.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon's insides were on fire as Chanyeol pushed into him hard, not giving him a chance to adjust. But then, Junmyeon had already known he wouldn't hold back. And while it was painful, it was also oddly satisfying. The fact that Chanyeol hadn't been able to control himself because he was burning for him and wanted him so badly, had Junmyeon positively swelling with satisfaction - making him get a perverse kind of pleasure out of the pain Chanyeol was giving him.

 

When his dongsaeng started pounding into him without letting up, one deep thrust followed by another and yet another, fucking him hard and fast, Junmyeon's loud cries filled the room - and probably the whole dorm. Chanyeol grabbed his buttocks and lifted him a bit higher so that he could thrust even deeper, his fingers digging as painfully into his flesh as his cock was digging into his hole. Soon Junmyeon didn't even feel any pain anymore...the only thing he felt was the building of pressure as Chanyeol repeatedly pounded against his sweet spot, making Junmyeon moan and finally whimper pathetically, tears falling from the corners of his eyes because it felt so _fucking good_.

 

          "Ough...oh...god...ough...Yeol-aaahh...yes...aaaarrgghhhh," Junmyeon couldn't stop the sounds from falling from his mouth, "... _harder_...ough... _deeper_...oohhh," the words desperately spilled from his mouth...he needed to feel him inside of him even more - if that was even possible.

 

Junmyeon couldn't believe how he could be fucked so furiously by someone younger than him. He was the hyung...he was supposed to be the fiercer one, the one in control. But he was absolutely loving what Chanyeol was doing to him...how he was completely robbing him of his senses. Whimpering and crying, Junmyeon couldn't keep himself from falling apart any longer, his butt clenching and cum spilling out onto his and Chanyeol's sweaty, already slick skin while he reached out and grabbed onto Chanyeol's muscular shoulders for support, his fingernails digging into his dongsaeng's skin, ripping into it and leaving narrow grooves.

 

Chanyeol cried out from the pain Junmyeon caused him, at the same time spilling into Junmyeon along with his own release, liquid warmth shooting through Junmyeon's insides. Chanyeol collapsed on top of him - his head falling onto Junmyeon's shoulder - his frenzy finally at an end as he'd apparently quenched his wild thurst in the way he'd needed to. Junmyeon's hand cupped the back of Chanyeol's sweat-dampened head, his fingers weaving through the wet strands as he lovingly caressed the skin at his dongsaeng's nape and planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol's lips.

 

          "I'm sorry," Chanyeol managed to breathe in little more than a whisper.

 

          "What for?" Junmyeon asked, confused, "I already told you I could take it."

 

But it seemed Chanyeol was starting to feel bad about it.

 

          "Still...I shouldn't have...hurt...you like that," Chanyeol said, sounding rather emotional, perhaps even close to tears.

 

          "Well, in that case, I guess I'm just as guilty," Junmyeon said. When Chanyeol didn't seem to understand what he meant, he added, "Just look at the long scratches on your shoulder...I think I even drew blood."

 

          "Oh," Chanyeol simply said, "But you couldn't really help it, could you...because I guess I fucked you too hard."

 

           "Just hard enough," Junmyeon answered, a wide grin suddenly spreading across his face, which actually made Chanyeol flush red in satisfaction. "I...liked that," Junmyeon admitted.

 

          "I'm glad," Chanyeol breathed against Junmyeon's neck before kissing the base of his neck so softly that Junmyeon nearly hadn't felt it - as though his dongsaeng was trying to make up for having been so rough before.

 

Now that his frenzy had ended and he could think clearly again, he'd returned to being the soft and kind dongsaeng he was most of the time. Somehow, Junmyeon thought, Chanyeol's situation was comparable to Jekyll and Hyde's. Once he was aroused, he could turn into an almost completely different person with somewhat violent tendencies. But Junmyeon wasn't really bothered with it...he was sure he could take whatever Chanyeol did to him. What was more - and he even surprised _himself_ with this thought - he was more than willing to let Chanyeol do whatever he wanted to him, after having gotten a taste of just how thrilling Chanyeol's love could be.

 

           "If you two lovebirds are done, could someone _please_ uncuff me and take that thing out of my ass?" Baekhyun suddenly interrupted, his voice sounding slightly irritated, an amused smile nevertheless tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

          "Oh God, Baekhyunnie...I'm sorry," Junmyeon said, getting ready to push Chanyeol off of him and free his dongsaeng.

 

But Chanyeol stopped him and pulled out of him first - his cock still having been buried inside of Junmyeon.

 

           "I'll do it," Chanyeol said.

 

He quickly heaved himself off of Junmyeon, carefully pulled the butt plug out of Baekhyun's hole - who moaned a bit as he did so - got the keys, and unlocked the handcuffs that were fastened around Baekhyun's wrists. Baekhyun moved closer to Junmyeon, pulled Chanyeol back to Junmyeon's side as well, and the three of them snuggled up against each other and covered themselves with the bed sheets.

 

          "The two of you were really fucking _hot_ , by the way," Baekhyun suddenly said, nibbling on Junmyeon's ear as he did.

 

          "So were the two of _you_ ," Chanyeol replied, "That's why I went so fucking _crazy_." And as he said this, his actions mimicked Baekhyun's as he nibbled on Junmyeon's other ear.

 

          "The two of you are driving _me_ fucking crazy right now!" Junmyeon interjected, "Why the _hell_ are the two of you nibbling on my ears?...You're going to make me get hard all over again."

 

          "I guess we're not quite satisfied yet," Chanyeol whispered to Junmyeon, his tongue slightly dipping into his ear. Junmyeon let out a weak moan.

 

           "No, I guess we really aren't," Baekhyun agreed, his tongue slithering into Junmyeon's other ear, eliciting another moan from Junmyeon.

 

           "What the _fuck_ , guys?" Junmyeon breathed out, frantically wriggling around on the bed between the two of them, who wouldn't stop attacking him. "I was just fucked _fucking_ hard...aren't you going to leave me alone?"

 

           "That wouldn't be fun, though, would it," Baekhyun teased, his hand finding its way to Junmyeon's cock before he could stop him. "You're our leader-nim...when have we ever _not_ messed with you, hyung?"

 

           "Yeah...," Chanyeol agreed, his fingers finding Junmyeon's still wet and loosened hole and pushing three fingers in at once, making Junmyeon moan louder, "...messing with you is just too fun to give up."

 

And just like that, Junmyeon found himself being preyed upon by his two dongsaengs - who had still been wet behind the ears when Junmyeon had already been considered an adult, yet who were now the ones utterly controlling him. Resigned to his fate - without any energy left to fight two of them at once - Junmyeon surrendered, letting them take complete advantage of him.

 

And that's _exactly_ what they did as they fucked him...

          all...                                                                

          night...                                                                                 

          long.


	76. Fucked Up!

Minseok's eyes fluttered open as bright rays of sunlight streamed through the thin material of the curtains, gently waking him from his sleep. Realizing he wasn't in his own room, it took a few seconds before he remembered that he'd slept over in Jongdae's room again.

 

It took another second for the events of the previous night to come back to him, making his heart suddenly pound faster from the shock of the memory of what the two of them had done to each other. While his pulse hammered in his ears, Minseok carefully assessed his situation. He was lying on Jongdae's bed - naked...because neither of them had wanted to sleep in their sperm-soiled pajamas - and Jongdae's back was facing him. He wasn't sure if they'd ended up spooning sometime during the night, but Jongdae's body was not touching his just then.

 

Minseok thanked his lucky stars. It would make it easier for him to escape without waking him. After carefully slipping out from underneath the blanket he shared with Jongdae, he quietly grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd worn the night before when he'd come to Jongdae's room, slipped into them, went into the bathroom to collect his dirty pajamas and briefs where he'd left them after cleaning himself up, grabbed the rest of his things, and left the room as fast as he could.

 

Minseok couldn't help it, he simply had to leave before Jongdae woke up. He couldn't face him. Not after what the two of them had done that night. Lost in the moment, horny as fuck and with nothing to take their minds off of the mistake they'd made earlier - when they'd kissed - the two of them had gone and added another mistake. They'd crossed the line...something they  _never_ should have done!

 

They'd been friends...the best of friends. But Minseok wondered what the fuck they were now, not knowing how to deal with their new 'relationship'. He'd meant it one hundred percent when he'd told Jongdae that he was straight. He couldn't speak for Jongdae, of course. Perhaps his dongsaeng wasn't as straight as he'd thought. Or perhaps he was, and both of them had been swept away with the sexually charged atmosphere and done something they normally would never have thought of doing.

 

Whatever the answer was, whatever the reason for their behavior was, Minseok didn't want to know and didn't care. He had crossed the line with Jongdae, and now he was drawing a new one. There would be no second time. Minseok wouldn't let it happen! He shouldn't have let it happen the first time. Then again, he hadn't stood a chance after Jongdae had charged at him the way he had. If his dongsaeng hadn't attacked him like that, nothing would have happened between them. But of course, he couldn't put _all_ the blame on him...since he'd ended up kissing him back after a while. And what they'd done afterward had been just as much _his_ as it had been Jongdae's doing. Because at that point, Minseok hadn't been able to stop himself anymore.

 

But he could definitely stop himself from repeating his mistake. Yes, it had been a mistake...a fucking monumental mistake. And Minseok didn't know how to come back from it...how to save their friendship. Because, frankly speaking, everything between them was now an utter mess! And he wasn't sure they could ever go back to the way they were before.

 

Minseok quickly entered their dorm's small but fully equipped laundry room, stuck his dirty pajamas and briefs into the washing machine, added the detergent, and started the cycle. Then he plumped himself down on a chair in the corner of the small room, not really waiting for his clothing to finish washing, but simply because he had nowhere else to go.

 

He couldn't go to his room because it was still early and he didn't think Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun had left yet - knowing how lovey-dovey the three of them tended to be, they would probably want to do some cuddling before leaving. And he couldn't go to the kitchen because the other members, who might be up and having breakfast early, would ask him where he'd left Jongdae...because the two of them were usually thick as thieves. In the other members' eyes, if they used the same room, they were bound to come to breakfast together.

 

Minseok couldn't bear the thought of anyone asking him that morning where Jongdae was and why the two of them hadn't arrived together. Because he just couldn't tell them the truth...and the truth was: the two of them might not have actually fucked...but they'd completely fucked up!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongdae could feel the difference immediately...the difference between the warmth he'd felt during the night - or at least whenever he'd briefly awoken - and the cold now radiating toward him from the empty spot Minseok's body had occupied all night. Before even turning around, Jongdae could already feel that the spot next to him on the bed was empty. Hoping that Minseok had merely disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to shower or brush his teeth, Jongdae quickly hopped out of bed and went in search of his hyung.

 

But what he found when he entered the bathroom was only another empty space. Carefully gazing around the room, Jongdae saw that Minseok had taken his dirty clothing, his brush, and his toothbrush. It seemed he'd disappeared the moment he'd woken up. And Jongdae, although he didn't quite know and hadn't yet had the chance to look inside himself to find out what exactly he was feeling after the events of the previous night, suddenly felt wetness spilling onto his cheeks and running down his face. Brushing the telling tears from his skin with his palms and staring at the salty wetness now covering his hands, Jongdae already knew without having to delve deeper into his own psyche that, at least in  _his_ eyes, their relationship ran deeper than mere friendship.

 

And yet, as much as the tears he hadn't known he would spill told him that he felt something of a much deeper, romantic nature for his hyung, Minseok's sudden, silent disappearance told him that Minseok didn't feel the same. Suddenly, Jongdae was stuck in a situation he was solely responsible for and didn't know how to get out of. True, it had been Minseok who had asked them to kiss and who, therefore, had started the fire. But it had ultimately been Jongdae who had forced himself onto an at first unwilling Minseok.

 

So, although Minseok had started the fire, Jongdae had nurtured the flames and turned it into an inferno. And now that dawn had arrived and the fire had gone out, the only thing remaining was ashes.


	77. Tactics

Jongdae stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his head, seeking comfort underneath the warm liquid as it gently enveloped him and cascaded down his body. Unbidden, his thoughts went back to Minseok, to the incredible feeling of his lips touching his own, of their tongues tangling...of Minseok's hands all over him. Before Jongdae could get hard again, he quickly turned his thoughts away from his hyung and the temperature of the water to cold.

 

Even if it meant he had to shiver and freeze to death while showering, Jongdae didn't care. He couldn't get hard at the thought of Minseok again. Minseok had probably left the very _moment_ his eyes had opened, and Jongdae wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of pining for him...and he sure as hell wasn't going to let himself get all hot and bothered while thinking of him. He absolutely refused to. He was still too angry!

 

After showering in record time - the water was cold, after all - Jongdae dried himself off, slipped into freshly laundered briefs, black sweatpants, a dark grey sleeveless t-shirt, and slippers and brushed his teeth. With the help of the cold water, he'd managed to calm down again and put things into perspective.

 

Yes, Minseok had hurt him by simply running away. And yes, Jongdae had been both extremely sad and angry about what his hyung had done. He should have had the decency to talk to him and tell him how he felt instead of just leaving. On the other hand, Jongdae could also understand that he must have felt nothing short of shocked, in hindsight. Otherwise, Minseok would never have reacted in that way.

 

Minseok was the one person - the _only_ person - Jongdae had ever been so close to. At times it even felt as though his hyung were the other half of himself - they were often of one heart and one mind. And now that Jongdae had gotten a taste of how good it felt to be in his arms, he couldn't just give up without trying to make Minseok his. His hyung was much more important than his pride and the hurt of having been rejected.

 

Jongdae finally left his room and headed toward the kitchen. If Minseok thought he was going to avoid him and stay in his room, he could think again. Even though he would leave him completely alone, even ignore him and sit somewhere else, he was only doing so temporarily. As soon as the opportunity arose and he was alone with him, Jongdae would face him head-on. Because Jongdae had never been someone who shied away from confrontation. As far as he could think back, he'd always fought hard for what he wanted...and he'd always ended up getting it in the end. So Minseok had better watch out...because Jongdae now knew exactly what he wanted...and it was _Minseok_.

 

          And the more Minseok resisted, the more it would awaken Jongdae's fighting spirit.

 

As Jongdae walked toward the kitchen, he quickly devised a plan. He wouldn't confront Minseok, wouldn't ask him why he'd left so suddenly, nor would he talk about what had happened between them or tell him how he felt about him just yet. He would simply bide his time, would let Minseok think that he wasn't going to pursue him. He would wait for the right moment - when Minseok least expected it - and then attack him completely out of the blue.

 

Yes, it was aggressive...and probably wrong on so many levels. But then again, Minseok had started the 'war' between them...by simply walking away without so much as a single word. Therefore, Jongdae felt absolutely no remorse in overwhelming him again. He would wait until they were alone once more. And ready or not, Minseok would have to deal with the consequences of having snuck from his bed.

 

Jongdae headed to breakfast, more than ready to put on an act and appear callous and unperturbed. Oh yes, he was ready. The only question was: was _Minseok_?

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Minseok was already seated at the breakfast table when Jongdae arrived. Though he saw him enter the kitchen/dining area from the corner of his eye, he pretended not to have noticed. Minseok didn't want to behave like this, but he just didn't know what to do. Utterly confused about what had occurred between them and worried about what would happen to their friendship in light of the recent events, Minseok had spent the morning ever since having left Jongdae's room in a state of utter disquiet.

 

Minseok had never been in any situation that could be compared to the one he currently found himself in. And though he would have liked to approach the subject as an adult instead of running from Jongdae and ignoring him like a little child, he just couldn't help it. He may have been the oldest Exo member, but he was certainly not the maturest. Not by far.

 

Fully expecting Jongdae to sit down across from him - as he always did so that the two of them could look at each other while chatting - Minseok was surprised when Jongdae instead sat down at the other end of the table, the furthest away from him. Although Minseok had disappeared on him and his dongsaeng was probably very upset about it to the point where he might have wanted to ignore Minseok, it wasn't _like_ Jongdae to leave things alone like that. Normally, he would have sat down opposite him, even if only to spite him, and would have confronted him head-on.

 

Minseok suddenly found himself even more confused than he'd been as he'd left Jongdae's room. And while he was trying to pretend that he wasn't aware of Jongdae's presence, his eyes still searched for him the moment Jongdae was occupied with something else and Minseok felt it was safe to steal a glance or two. Because no matter how much he wanted to pretend that he simply didn't care, Minseok found himself desperate to see Jongdae's expression.

 

Instead of looking angry or hurt, his dongsaeng's face lit up with a dazzling smile as he talked and laughed with Junmyeon, the beautiful, sensual corners of his mouth making his laugh even more irresistible. Junmyeon's hand reached out and gently patted Jongdae's neck. And though Minseok knew it was a friendly gesture on Junmyeon's part, a wave of jealousy he hadn't expected suddenly crashed over him. Having to witness how his dongsaeng was fully enjoying himself without him, apparently completely unperturbed by the fact that Minseok had bailed on him after the heated moments they'd shared, pained him more than he would have thought.

 

Which made absolutely no sense considering the fact that Minseok _wanted_ Jongdae to keep his distance. He  _wanted_ his dongsaeng to avoid him at the moment...because he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened between them. And since Jongdae was avoiding him, he'd gotten his wish.

 

Why, then, did it feel as though his heart was being ripped out? Minseok didn't understand. And suddenly, it was all too much! Hastily getting up from the table, Minseok left the room as quickly as he could without putting his dishes away - which he never forgot, being the clean freak that he was - and ran to his room. After sitting down on his freshly made bed, Minseok hugged his knees to his upper body, closed his eyes, and tried to calm his frantically beating heart.

 

Ever since he'd woken up next to Jongdae that morning, his heart had sporadically started to beat faster without reason - though, if he were being completely honest with himself and had paid better attention, he would have realized it did that every time memories of the previous night flashed before his mind's eye.

 

When he'd finally calmed down enough that his pulse felt normal again, Minseok got up off of the bed, pulled his travel bag out of his closet and started packing. Because to make matters worse, it just happened to be the very day Baekhyun, Jongdae, and he had to leave for a CBX fan meeting several hours outside of Seoul. It would take them about five or six hours to arrive by car, depending on traffic. And since the fan meeting would go on for several hours, they would have to stay overnight.

 

Luckily, the three of them would be spending the night separately as they'd reserved a room for each of them. Thank God, Minseok thought, letting out a relieved sigh. One less thing to worry about.

 

           Or so he'd thought.


	78. Hands of Fate

Baekhyun finally gave up singing along to the music playing in the van as Jongdae, Minseok, and he headed toward their fan meeting. Ever since they'd left the dorm that morning, Baekhyun had tried and failed to get the other two involved in having some fun during their long drive like they normally did. He had no idea what was going on between them, but it was blatantly obvious that something was up. Instead of sitting next to each other as they always did, they'd made Baekhyun sit between them. Furthermore, the two of them hadn't exchanged one word with each other during the entire time they'd been on the road.

 

Tired of trying to animate the two of them, Baekhyun turned to his phone, instead, and started exchanging messages with Junmyeon and Chanyeol, quickly hiding his display from the others when their texts got more and more...intimate. Deciding that it wasn't the right time or place to sport a huge boner, Baekhyun quickly ended their group chat after reminding Chanyeol and Junmyeon to wait for him to return before they acted on their extreme horniness.

 

Closing his eyes so that he could catch up on a bit of sleep - since nobody was going to play with him - Baekhyun soon drifted off. By the time he awoke again, the three of them had finally made it to the venue of their CBX fan meeting, got off the car, carefully stretched their bodies - it had been a long drive - and headed toward their waiting room where they were going to be clothed and styled before the event began.

 

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when the fan meeting finally started, and the venue was filled with people. From younger to older fans, everything was represented...Baekhyun even spotted quite a few fanboys among the crowd. The hours passed with everyone having a great amount of fun - somehow Jongdae and Minseok had managed to hold it together for the sake of their fans and were interacting as though nothing had happened between them. They could even have fooled Baekhyun with the show they were putting on if he hadn't personally experienced how cold they'd been to each other earlier.

 

As much as Baekhyun was astonished at seeing them behave so very differently in front of the fans, he was, of course, glad that they hadn't let the fandom notice that they weren't on good terms at the moment. Still, Baekhyun didn't like the way they'd behaved all day. The three of them were a team, and there were many more CBX events coming up in the near future, including their extremely important comeback. Baekhyun hoped he could get Minseok and Jongdae to start talking about whatever it was that was standing between them so that their relationship could go back to normal...and the three of them could go back to being a fully functional team.

 

          As luck would have it, the hands of fate had provided the perfect opportunity for Jongdae and Minseok to resolve their issue after they'd successfully finished the event and finally arrived at their hotel. And Baekhyun was only too happy to help fate out just a tiny bit.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongdae, the other CBX members, as well as their accompanying manager and staff stepped in front of the fancy-looking counter of their hotel's reception to check into the rooms they'd booked. They'd headed to another town than the one in which they'd held the fan meeting so that none of the fans could know for sure where they'd be staying. Though it was always nice to see how much the fans longed to see them, it just made things easier for them if they didn't have to watch their every move.

 

Jongdae was glad they'd finally arrived. He was completely worn out from the long drive and the fan meeting, where they'd done everything from singing to dancing to playing games in order to make their fans happy - something that was extremely important to all of them. Therefore, they'd gone all out, wanting to leave the best possible impression. Which was why he was really tired and in desperate need of a shower and a bed.

 

The middle-aged woman behind the counter greeted them with a friendly smile, asked for their names, and started to look up the information their manager had given on the monitor in front of her. A small frown suddenly marred her otherwise pretty features as she looked up at the manager with an apologetic expression in her eyes.

 

          "I'm so sorry...," she apologized to him, "I don't know how this happened, but it seems that there is no reservation for one of the names you gave me. All the other rooms have been successfully booked and are available. But I'm afraid we have no further rooms at this time. Perhaps two of your party could share a room...Please accept my sincere apology for the inconvenience."

 

Jongdae perked up his ears at hearing the words 'share a room'. This could be the perfect opportunity...the chance he'd been hoping for. But for Minseok and him to end up actually sharing a room, everything would have to work out in his favor first. It was possible that some of the accompanying staff would want to share or that Baekhyun would want to share with one of them. Before Jongdae could come up with some kind of plan, Baekhyun had stepped toward the counter and addressed the manager.

 

          "That won't be a problem," Baekhyun quickly said, "Minseok hyung and Jongdae are always sharing rooms anyway. They'll be more than fine with sharing."

 

Jongdae couldn't believe his luck at having Baekhyun actually steer developments in the direction he needed - bless Baekhyun! Jongdae's heart started beating faster as he held his breath in anticipation.

 

          The manager nodded and told the woman behind the counter that it would be alright.

 

          "If you wish, we could set up a folding bed in the room that will be shared," the woman suddenly offered.

 

Once again Baekhyun spoke before anyone else had a chance to reply. Jongdae could tell Minseok had been about to say something when Baekhyun beat him to it.

 

           "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. They're best friends so they're comfortable enough sleeping in one bed. We won't need a folding bed," Baekhyun said in a voice so authoritative that no one even questioned what he'd said.

 

Jongdae quickly stole a glance at Minseok just in time to see him wring his hands and gulp from nervousness. And though Jongdae felt sorry for his hyung's discomfort, there was simply no way he was leaving him alone that night.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Minseok checked the lock on the bathroom door at least twice before jumping into the shower in the adjoining bathroom of his and Jongdae's hotel room. How he'd once again gotten himself into such a fucking crazy situation was completely beyond him. Why the fuck had he once again ended up being at Jongdae's mercy? And how on earth was he supposed to protect himself when his bad luck continued to poke holes in his defenses by always making him end up alone with his dongsaeng?

 

Though Jongdae had ignored him all day, except during their fan meeting, Minseok didn't trust his act one bit. Jongdae seemed to think he'd fooled him, but Minseok knew him much too well to believe in his dongsaeng's show of indifference. Furthermore, Minseok clearly remembered Jongdae's aggressiveness...the forceful way in which Jongdae had kissed him, melted his resolve, and made him do things he thought he'd never do with another man.

  
And Minseok just _knew_ Jongdae would try to come at him again. Because something had become clear to him during the long drive to their fan meeting - when his mind had been occupied by nothing other than trying to understand what had driven Jongdae to descend on him in the way he had the night before. It was simple: Jongdae saw him as more than a friend. What had happened couldn't merely be explained away by arguing that Jongdae had felt sexually starved and had been extremely horny at the time. There must have been deeper feelings involved for him to have done what he'd done. And looking back, Minseok couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it before.

 

Though Minseok had always been the one who had teased Jongdae in interviews or on shows by indicating that the two of them were more than friends, he'd never actually thought that way about his dongsaeng. Minseok realized now that although it had always appeared as though _he_ was chasing after Jongdae and his dongsaeng was continuously pushing him away, things were actually opposite than what they seemed. Jongdae, who had always seemed so nervous and flustered at Minseok's comments, would not have reacted so strongly if it had simply been a joke to him. The very fact that he _had_ , suggested that - perhaps even unknowingly - he'd felt more for Minseok than friendship. Otherwise, he could have cared less about people thinking that he liked his fellow member more than he perhaps should.

 

Minseok quickly showered, dried off, put on his pajamas - careful to button every last button - and brushed his teeth, all the while thinking about what to do about his situation. If Baekhyun hadn't been so quick to speak for Jongdae and him, he would have said that he wanted a room to himself. But after Baekhyun had made it sound so natural for the best friends to share a room, there was no way he could have spoken up against it without seeming weird. And now he was stuck.

 

After unlocking the door, Minseok stepped back into the main room to find Jongdae sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, a bottle of body lotion in his hands. Upon seeing Minseok enter, Jongdae quickly set the lotion down on the bedside table, got up, and headed to the bathroom to take his turn at showering and get ready for bed. Minseok swiftly slipped underneath the covers and turned onto his side, facing the curtained window directly next to the bed, his back to the room.

 

After trying to slow down his racing pulse by concentrating on breathing in and out, Minseok finally gave up after ten minutes and pulled the curtain up a bit in order to look at the dark landscape outside, hoping it would take his mind off of Jongdae - which completely backfired on him the moment he caught Jongdae's reflection in the window as the latter stepped out of the bathroom and into the brightly lit room completely naked.

 

Minseok let go of the curtain in shock, the reflection of Jongdae's body disappearing beneath the cloth. But it had been too late, the image of his dongsaeng's magnificent body already burned into his mind. Minseok could feel a familiar ache between his legs, his mind filled with a stream of curses as his member grew harder without him being able to stop it. His brief hope that Jongdae hadn't noticed his reaction went up in smoke as he realized that his dongsaeng must have seen him drop the curtain in shock. So Jongdae already knew that he'd seen him - which was, of course, exactly what he'd wanted by walking into the room butt-naked. Jongdae was trying to get a reaction from him. So as long as he refused to show any further reactions, Minseok thought he should be alright.

 

Completely ignoring his dongsaeng's presence, Minseok tried to calm down, vowing to lie as still as a log and simply wait for Jongdae to come to bed and fall asleep. What he hadn't actually expected - though he'd feared it deep down - was for Jongdae to slip beneath the covers, brazenly scoot right up to him from behind, and start nibbling on the extremely sensitive part of his neck while his hand snuck beneath Minseok's pajama top, heading straight for one of his nipples.

 

Minseok squeaked and tried to scoot away from him while he reached for Jongdae's hand beneath his clothing, trying to pull it off of him. And though Minseok was cornered, seeing as there was nowhere else to retreat to on the bed because it sat directly in front of the window, Minseok at least managed to loosen Jongdae's grip. He was just about to turn around and overpower him - and perhaps slap some sense into him - when Jongdae's counterattack caught him completely off guard.

 

Jongdae's tongue slid into Minseok's ear at the same time as his hand plunged into his pajama pants, snuck beneath his briefs, and closed around his erection, making Minseok moan unintentionally.

 

           "You can't tell me you don't want this," Jongdae's voice whispered into the very ear he'd just penetrated with his tongue a moment before, the low seductive quality of his voice making Minseok shiver. " _This_ right here...," and as he spoke, his thumb leisurely stroked the tip of Minseok's hard cock, which was already slick with precum, "...tells me how much you do."

 

Like a deer in the headlights, Minseok had been caught by Jongdae's touch. As his dongsaeng's hand started to move up and down his erection, quenching a thirst Minseok hadn't even realized he had, Minseok was utterly unable to move...turned into a helpless heap at Jongdae's large, warm hand. After a short while, in which quiet moans repeatedly fell from Minseok's lips, Jongdae abruptly pulled his hand off of him. Hearing a quiet squirting sound fill the room, Minseok wondered what Jongdae was doing and if he should use this chance to get away from him. But before he could act on this thought and before he even knew what was happening, Jongdae's hand had already reached one of his buttocks. A second later Minseok could feel a wet, slick finger push into his hole.

 

Minseok bucked at the sudden contact...at the completely unfamiliar and somewhat frightening sensation of being filled there. As he tried to squirm free of Jongdae's grip, his dongsaeng pulled him tightly against him, Minseok's back against his chest, and started to place soft kisses on his neck.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongdae breathed against Minseok's neck, making goosebumps erupt all over his body, "...please...just let me make love to you."

 

Minseok didn't know what to do anymore or how to reply, his mind turning blank with each deliberate movement of Jongdae's hand as he continuously pulled his finger out slowly and slid it deep inside again the next moment. After a few minutes, he added another finger, then a third. Never having felt anything like it, Minseok was all too quickly drowning in the new kind of arousal he was experiencing.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongdae heard the continuous, sweet moans spilling from Minseok's throat and suddenly couldn't wait any longer. After pulling his fingers out of Minseok's hole, he stripped his hyung's pajama pants and briefs off, gently turned him onto his front, squirted some body lotion onto his erection, knelt between Minseok's spread legs, and lifted his hyung's butt up into the air a bit higher. Then he brought his erection to Minseok's entrance and slowly pushed inside, sighing and moaning at the same time because of the tightness. Though Jongdae had already lost his virginity some time back and had experienced sex with women on more than one occasion, he'd never done what he was currently doing to Minseok. The feeling was completely new and different...the arousing sensation of the extreme tightness enveloping his throbbing cock making him even harder.

 

Jongdae waited as long as he could for Minseok to get used to the feeling of having a long, thick, and hard cock inside of him - though he couldn't boast of having the largest dick among the members, he was actually quite large. No longer able to hold himself back, Jongdae started to move inside Minseok, soon quickening his pace and thrusting deeper and harder as his lust completely took him over.

 

Minseok's body was trembling beneath his own, his head buried in the pillow beneath him to muffle his loud voice as he moaned and soon cried out as Jongdae fucked him hard and fast. After a few more minutes of furious thrusting, Minseok couldn't hold on any longer, his orgasm rocking his whole body as he soiled the sheets beneath him with his sperm. Jongdae could feel the muscles in Minseok's butt squeeze his already thickening cock tightly, sending him over the edge as well.

 

Jongdae came inside Minseok, filling him with his warm semen, the thought that he'd just been the first one to put his mark on him in that place oddly satisfying. Jongdae collapsed on top of  Minseok, completely worn out from the day's events and the physical exertion of just having fucked Minseok so hard. While planting soft kisses on Minseok's back and neck, Jongdae fell asleep with his body on top of his hyung and his cock still deep inside him.


	79. The Promise

Minseok could hear the subtle change in Jongdae's breathing and knew his dongsaeng had just fallen asleep on top of him. Before he had to stay in that position all night - with Jongdae's cock still buried inside of him - Minseok quickly reached for Jongdae's shoulder and gently woke him up.

 

          "Yah, Jongdae-yah...," Minseok addressed him, "...come on, pull out of me and get off...I need to get cleaned up."

 

Minseok could tell Jongdae was struggling to stay awake, taking a long time to do as Minseok had asked. When he'd pulled out, rolled off of Minseok's body, and lay down next to him, he fell asleep again within mere seconds. Quenching his desperate need to immediately jump into the shower and erase the traces Jongdae had left on his body, Minseok waited for a long moment before getting up, sitting next to his dongsaeng and watching his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful...so innocent.

 

And Minseok couldn't get over the fact that although he looked so sweet and innocent at that moment, he'd been anything _but_ as he'd once again more or less forced himself on him. Though it was true that Minseok hadn't actually said 'no' and had even ended up liking what his dongsaeng had done to him in the end, it had still all started with Jongdae overwhelming him until he'd been unable to stop himself from _wanting_ to be touched by him.

 

This had already happened to him twice. And it was a pattern Minseok couldn't allow to be repeated over and over again. Which was why the two of them needed to have a serious talk in the morning. Whatever it took, Minseok would make him finally understand that this thing between them couldn't go on.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongdae awoke to the warm feeling of Minseok's body snuggled up against his back and his hyung's arm draped over his waist, a swelling of happiness accompanying the realization that he hadn't bailed on him like he had the last time. Did this mean he wouldn't run away from him anymore? A broad smile appeared on his face as he reached for the arm draped over his side, brought Minseok's hand to his lips and planted a loving kiss on the soft skin of his palm.

 

          "We should get up now...and you should take a shower before we meet the others for breakfast," Minseok said.

 

And though his voice was calm and gentle, the fact that it sounded so very calm and untouched by any kind of emotion and something about the way in which he pulled his hand out of his own suddenly made Jongdae feel uneasy. Upon quickly turning around so that he could gaze into Minseok's eyes, all he found was an empty space beside him. For, his hyung had jumped out of bed before Jongdae could confront him.

 

          "Go shower...I'll wait," Minseok simply said, standing in front of the bed with his back turned toward him, making Jongdae's worries increase tenfold.

 

Something was definitely wrong, Jongdae could feel it. His hyung was once again trying to push him away. The only difference was, instead of fleeing from the room they shared and evading him, it seemed he was going to reject him face-to-face this time. And Jongdae suddenly couldn't decide which of the two scenarios he found worse.

 

Doing as Minseok had told him, because a) he really needed a shower after that night and b) he needed time to think about how on earth he could possibly convince Minseok to give him another chance, Jongdae entered the adjoining bathroom and jumped into the shower. Shampooing his hair and washing his body on autopilot, Jongdae once again went over everything Minseok had said - and not said - while his eyes started to fill with a salty liquid that definitely wasn't water. 

 

Quickly stopping the tears that threatened to fall - he needed to keep it together, not wanting to appear as though he was trying to emotionally blackmail Minseok - Jongdae finished showering, dried himself off, and got dressed in record time. Though he'd welcomed having some time to think about what he could say to Minseok, his mind was in so much turmoil that he couldn't think of a single thing to say at the moment. Suddenly, he was in a hurry to get back to the main room, almost afraid that Minseok had changed his mind about waiting and had run away again, after all.

 

Which would be much worse because Jongdae suddenly _had_ to know what Minseok was going to say to him. Even if it turned out to be something bad, Jongdae couldn't stand another moment of torturous uncertainty. Hastily opening the door to the main room, Jongdae heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that Minseok was still there, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. His gaze, which seemed to be trained on the hands folded in his lap, remained downcast as Jongdae entered the room and approached the bed.

 

          "Have a seat...let's talk," Minseok said without looking up at him, his hand patting the bed to indicate Jongdae should sit down opposite him.

 

Jongdae did as Minseok had asked, sitting down and folding his legs underneath him. The silence in the room slowly ate away at him as he sat and waited to hear the fateful words leave Minseok's mouth.

 

          "This... _thing_...between us...it ends here," Minseok finally said, his voice gentle yet at the same time carrying a finality that sent icy chills down Jongdae's spine.

 

          "Don't say that, hyung...please," Jongdae quickly interjected, his heart rate increasing along with the fear that had started to take hold of him. He'd only just realized not too long ago that he wanted to be with him...how could they be over before they had even begun?

 

          "All this time...have you even once asked me if I _wanted_ any of this?" Minseok suddenly said, his eyes finally lifting to meet Jongdae's, his voice no longer calm but trembling with repressed emotion. "You just assumed it would be okay to break my resistance and continuously force me into doing these...things...with you..."

 

Minseok paused for a long moment before continuing.

 

          "But since we were best friends for a long time, I feel like I owe you the truth. So I won't lie to you and say that I didn't like the things you made me feel."

 

Jongdae held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because although Minseok had just admitted that it had felt good to be taken by Jongdae, it very much sounded as though the next words out of his mouth were going to deal a heavy blow.

 

          "But the bottom line is: though you made my body feel good...you never touched my heart," Minseok continued, his voice quiet but decided, "I'm sorry, Jongdae-yah...I love you...but not in the way you want me to...just as a brother...I'm not... _gay_...Jongdae-yah."

 

The tears Jongdae had tried to imprison ever since he'd stepped into the shower had now finally escaped, rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto the trembling hands folded in his lap.

 

           "I'm so sorry, hyung," Jongdae whispered, his voice uneven from the strain of holding back further tears; he was trying hard not to burst out crying. "I'm sorry that I...forced...you into this. I realize it was wrong...I shouldn't have done that to you...I know that now."

 

          "It's okay...," Minseok finally said after a short pause, "In truth, I guess it was as much my fault as it was yours...I should have clearly said 'no'...I should have resisted harder. I guess it's both our faults. So, let's just call it even and...forget about it. Let's go back to the way things were before." 

 

          "I don't think I can do that," Jongdae answered while wiping away his tears. "I can't go back and pretend...that none of this happened...I'm not like you."

 

          "What does that mean...you're not like me?" Minseok asked.

 

          "You clearly couldn't care less about what happened between us...But I _do_...I care...because I think...I think that...I'm in love with you, hyung."

 

Jongdae couldn't believe he'd finally admitted it - to Minseok as well as to himself. Though he'd already known before that he _wanted_ him, he'd finally realized how he truly felt about him. Had realized it the moment the tears had threatened to fall imagining a future without being with Minseok. He wouldn't have reacted that way if he wasn't in love with him. He knew that now. And there was no reason to deny it any longer.

 

A heavy silence descended upon them as Minseok's eyes met and held his dongsaeng's, Jongdae's confession clearly making an impact on him. It seemed Minseok hadn't quite expected Jongdae's feelings to be as strong as he'd professed.

 

          "Jongdae-yah...," Minseok spoke after clearing his throat, "I'm still straight...what do you expect me to do? I can't change the way I am."

 

          "Just tell me one thing," Jongdae replied, "And please be honest. If I were a woman...would you want to be with me?"

 

          "How is that question relevant? You're clearly not a woman...and nothing you do can change that fact," Minseok answered, his voice sounding slightly agitated. Jongdae thought perhaps he was starting to feel cornered.

 

          "Relevant or not...humor me...and just answer the question," Jongdae insisted.

 

Minseok took his time, making Jongdae believe he wasn't going to answer him, after all. When Jongdae had almost given up on hearing his reply, Minseok finally spoke.

 

          "Yes...I would," he admitted, his voice so low it was only just audible.

 

Jongdae suddenly felt a new surge of hope, carefully reached for one of Minseok's hands and placed his hands around it, holding it gently but tightly.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongdae softly addressed him, "Is it that important _what_ we are. Does it really matter if we're a woman and a man or two men...shouldn't it _not_ matter what gender we are...as long as we like each other and are attracted to each other. Am I wrong to think that you're...at least a little bit attracted to me?...Wouldn't I have been unable to make you feel good at all if that weren't the case? So, can't we just forget that we're two men...and just see each other as two people who like being with one another? Can't we at least try? If you let me try...I might be able to change your mind."

 

Jongdae didn't know if anything he'd said had even made the slightest sense to Minseok, or if perhaps something incredibly pleading and hopeful - or pitiful - in his own eyes had made Minseok do it. But for whatever reason, Jongdae suddenly found Minseok holding his gaze as he slowly nodded.

 

          "Okay...yes," Minseok finally said, his voice - despite his affirmative words - sounding a bit uncertain nevertheless, "We can try...Because I've loved you as a friend for so many years...and because we already did many things we can't take back anymore...I'm willing to try...for your sake. I will give you...three months."

 

          "Three months?" Jongdae asked, his joy at hearing Minseok was willing to give their relationship a shot suddenly dampened by the ultimatum he'd just been given.

 

          "Three months," Minseok repeated while nodding his head, "And you will have to promise me that you'll finally let me go if I haven't fallen in love with you by the end of those three months. Promise me...or I won't do it."

 

Jongdae was uncertain. Would he really be able to sway him in three months? But did he have any other choice? The chance Minseok was willing to give him was far better than being outright rejected by him. If he didn't agree to it, Minseok would simply walk away from him right that moment. On the other hand, if he agreed to it and put everything he had on the line, investing his feelings only to end up failing to win Minseok's heart at the end of three months, Jongdae might never recover from the heartbreak it would inevitably cause him.

 

But if he had to choose between loving and being devastated after losing the one he loved or never being given the chance to experience what it felt like to truly love him, Jongdae would choose heartbreak every single time. Because even a heartbreaking love was what made life worth living...the good as well as the bad memories filling what would otherwise remain an endless expanse of emptiness.

 

          "Okay...I promise," Jongdae agreed, gladly putting it all on the line for the sake of being with the one he simply didn't want to be without.

 

After Jongdae's promise, Minseok was, for once, the first to act. Reaching for Jongdae, he gently cupped his chin and pulled him closer, sealing their promise with a sweet, soft kiss.


	80. Dance Practice Interrupted

Baekhyun was glad to be back again. Though he'd had a good time during the CBX fan meeting, he'd missed Chanyeol and Junmyeon - even if he'd only been away for one night. Since they'd had another long drive after leaving their hotel that morning, Baekhyun was a bit tired. Before Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and he had become an item, he would have gone directly to his room, thrown himself on his bed, and slept for a few hours. But ever since he'd gotten two boyfriends, his first priority was to go see them.

 

After tossing his travel bag onto the floor next to his bed, he quickly stepped into his bathroom and applied a bit of black eyeliner. He wanted to look his best when he met them, his heart already pounding wildly at the thought of seeing them again...kissing them again. After finally slipping into a fresh pair of jeans - the tightest he had - Baekhyun left the dorm, called a taxi, and headed toward the SM building where the other Exo members were currently practicing their dance moves. Since Minseok, Jongdae, and he had had a tiring schedule, they didn't need to participate in dance practice that day, which Baekhyun was grateful for.

 

For one, he was really tired. For another, he was provided with the perfect opportunity to sit back and watch two extremely sexy men's sweaty bodies move along to the music, getting a full view of their best assets since he wasn't busy dancing along with them. Baekhyun arrived at their practice room a short while later and quietly opened and shut the door, so as not to disturb them in the middle of their training. And while Baekhyun's entrance hadn't interrupted the practice as a whole, two particular members suddenly seemed very distracted, clearly not showing their best performance.

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but smile to himself at Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's sudden lack of concentration. Then again, Baekhyun had fully expected it; he hadn't slipped into his tightest jeans and accentuated his eyes for nothing. Walking to the couch at the back of the room as slowly as he could, swinging his hips enticingly from side to side while showcasing just how firm and appetizingly plump his ass looked in the tight jeans he wore, Baekhyun utterly teased his boyfriends, knowing one hundred percent that their eyes were following his every movement.

 

When he finally reached the couch and sat down with his legs spread slightly apart and his hand resting awfully close to his crown-jewels, he could see Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's reactions reflected in the mirror. Just like Baekhyun had thought, both of them were closely watching him, even though they were supposed to be concentrating solely on dancing. Baekhyun smirked and started to subtly - or not so subtly - stroke his jeans very close to his member while intently gazing at each of them in turn in the mirror, his tongue darting across his bottom lip once or twice.

 

When their bodies turned toward him as their positions changed within the choreography, Baekhyun could clearly see obvious bulges in both of their crotch areas that hadn't been there a moment before. Quietly chuckling at their reactions and the reproachful glares both of them were suddenly giving him, Baekhyun sat further back on the couch, fully enjoying every moment of watching them dance uncomfortably because of their erections.

 

When the dance ended and Baekhyun made his way over to the other members at the front of the room, surprisingly the first one to address Baekhyun was neither Chanyeol nor Junmyeon, but an extremely grouchy looking Jongin.

 

          "Though it's nice to see that you're back again...could you please _not_? Come on, hyung...you can't go around teasing and distracting your boyfriends like that during practice...Yes, I saw you...I don't think anyone in the room missed your little show."

 

           "Don't mind Jongin...," Kyungsoo interjected, "...he's just grouchy because he didn't get enough sleep. Personally, I really enjoyed the show."

 

          "What do you mean...you enjoyed the show?" Jongin and Junmyeon burst out at exactly the same time.

 

          "What the fuck did you just say?" Chanyeol addressed Kyungsoo nearly at the same moment the other two had spoken.

 

Baekhyun abruptly gulped and asked himself what he'd just started and whether or not he should just make a run for it before they all came at him for disrupting their peaceful dance practice. Especially since all four of them suddenly seemed really tense. So tense, in fact, that Sehun and Yixing had exchanged a look and carefully taken a step back from the others, clearly not wanting to get in their way.

 

           "Oh, come on...I didn't mean it _that_ way...guys, please," Kyungsoo tried to salvage the situation.

 

          "Oh, what...so now he's _not_ hot enough for you? Is that what you're saying?" Junmyeon came at Kyungsoo, his body unconsciously moving toward him...Chanyeol mirroring his boyfriend's moves.

 

           "Whoa, guys...calm down...naega jalmos haess-eo...I did wrong...I won't do it again, okay?" Baekhyun quickly intervened.

 

Pushing out his lower lip in the cutest little pout while rubbing the palms of his hands together as he held them up in front of his face in an exaggerated show of begging for forgiveness, the members suddenly forgot about being aggravated and started to laugh, which Baekhyun had known they would. Nobody could escape Baekhyun's aegyo.

 

           "Fine," Jongin said, "Sit back down in the back and stick to your word...no further distracting."

 

Baekhyun quickly saluted and made his way back to the couch at the back of the room. Trying extremely hard not to move a muscle while he continued to watch the other members' dance practice until the very end - which was almost impossible for someone as hyperactive as Baekhyun - his thoughts continuously drifted to the things he would do with the other two as soon as he was alone with them.

 

And though it wasn't yet anywhere near the day of the week when the three of them got to stay in Minseok's room together, Baekhyun was already making plans in his head for an unscheduled meeting that evening - perhaps at Chanyeol's studio. Because he suddenly just couldn't wait anymore.

 

When their dance practice had finally ended and all of them headed back in one of their manager's cars, Baekhyun used their time in the car to run his plan to meet at Chanyeol's studio by Chanyeol and Junmyeon. And though Junmyeon voiced his concerns about their head manager possibly finding out about them in case they happened to be caught on camera, Chanyeol quickly put their minds at ease, telling them that there were considerable gaps in the building's security system, and explained exactly which route to take to his studio without being caught on camera. It seemed someone had done his homework.

 

After making sure that the two of them understood the correct way to make it to his door without being seen, Chanyeol told them the meeting time, and the three of them went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, thinking longingly of the time later that night when they would finally get to reunite.


	81. Incapacitated

Junmyeon and Baekhyun arrived at Chanyeol's studio at the same time. After knocking, the two of them patiently waited for Chanyeol to open the door for them. Junmyeon had waited for this moment for what felt like forever, even though it had only been a few days. It seemed it was getting harder and harder for him not to be with the two of them during every free moment. Once a week was just not enough!

 

Chanyeol quickly opened the door and pulled both of them inside, shutting the door behind them. As though he'd been starved for a month, he immediately started attacking Baekhyun and Junmyeon, forcefully pushing both of them up against the wall right next to each other. After kissing them so hard that Junmyeon, for one, could feel his bottom lip bleeding from where one of Chanyeol's teeth must have grazed him, Chanyeol surprised them by pulling both of their sweatpants and briefs down.

 

Without giving either of them time to react, his mouth descended upon Baekhyun's already halfway hard cock, his head bobbing up and down as far as he could go, taking his entire length into his mouth. At the same time, his fingers wrapped around Junmyeon's erection and started to stroke up and down his length, making him moan just as much as Baekhyun was - the two of them once again completely at their dongsaeng's mercy.

 

Alarm bells went off in Junmyeon's head at witnessing just how aggressive Chanyeol was starting to become again. Junmyeon knew he, himself, could take it...but he wasn't so sure about Baekhyun. Remembering how much frailer Baekhyun's build was compared to his or Chanyeol's, Junmyeon suddenly became anxious, fearing Chanyeol might end up treating Baekhyun as roughly as he'd treated him the last time despite Junmyeon's warning to him.

 

To make matters worse, Chanyeol seemed to be more aggressive than ever. Not having seen Baekhyun for a while on top of having been teased by him the moment he'd walked into the practice room with heavy make-up and the tightest jeans Junmyeon had ever seen on him, seemed to have pushed Chanyeol even further toward losing control. With Chanyeol's hand touching Junmyeon's hard cock in the way it did, Junmyeon had a hard time trying to think clearly. But somewhere in the corners of his mind, he could hear Baekhyun's frantic breathing and his loud, desperate moans as Chanyeol sucked the shit out of his cock.

 

Trying to come back to his senses long enough to fight Chanyeol and come to Baekhyun's rescue, Junmyeon started to pry Chanyeol's fingers off of his erection. But his dongsaeng once again surprised him by quickly switching from Baekhyun's member to his own, taking his hard cock into his mouth and sucking on it before Junmyeon could do anything about it.

 

Junmyeon's knees gave way and his body slowly sank to the floor, Chanyeol moving along with him, his mouth never once leaving his prey. Junmyeon was completely and helplessly lost in the arousal he felt as Chanyeol continued to suck his cock, moans falling from his lips with every single movement of Chanyeol's mouth or the stroke of his tongue over his leaking slit. Before he knew it, he could feel the familiar pressure building, making him spill shortly after directly into Chanyeol's sinful mouth.

 

Chanyeol, successfully having reduced him to a trembling heap lying on the floor, quickly picked him up, carried him to the pulled out couch, gently set him down, and handcuffed him. Once Junmyeon was fully aware of the fact that he had once again been restrained, he groaned in frustration.

 

           'Not again,' Junmyeon thought, feeling utterly useless in light of Baekhyun's current situation. He had failed Baekhyun. Who would be there now to stop Chanyeol from attacking him?

 

As Junmyeon quickly looked past Chanyeol, who was slowly making his way back to Baekhyun's side, his gaze caught and held Baekhyun's. Instead of looking panicked, Baekhyun's eyes rather shone with excitement and arousal. Looking steadily at Junmyeon, Baekhyun suddenly mouthed the word 'gwaenchanh-a', indicating that he would be okay despite Chanyeol's rough treatment.

 

Junmyeon had no choice but to believe Baekhyun and try to calm down. It wasn't as though he could do anything against it anyway - not with his hands tied. All he could do was watch the two of them and wait to see what happened. But woe betide Chanyeol if it turned out that Baekhyun couldn't handle it, after all, and ended up getting hurt! Junmyeon would not leave him alone!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol was trying to hold himself back, he really was. But his blood was once again boiling. The way Baekhyun had behaved when he'd walked into the practice room earlier...sexy as fuck...and turning Chanyeol on more with every naughty look and smirk he'd sent his way. Chanyeol had wanted him so badly, he'd completely embarrassed himself in front of everyone by suddenly sporting a boner in public. He'd patiently waited all day long to finally be able to act on the extreme arousal Baekhyun had made him feel. And Junmyeon would not stop him! He would have Baekhyun take care of Junmyeon at the same time as  _he_ quenched his thirst and had his way with Baekhyun.

 

He knew what Junmyeon was afraid of; he'd already threatened him the last time the three of them had been together, saying that he wasn't to touch Baekhyun if he was going to be rough. But Chanyeol apparently knew Baekhyun better than Junmyeon did - probably because they'd been close friends for several years already. So Chanyeol knew without a doubt that Baekhyun wasn't quite as frail as Junmyeon thought. He also knew that Baekhyun had been turned on by Chanyeol's behavior when he'd taken Junmyeon in a somewhat violent manner. He'd seen it in his eyes at the time.

 

In short, he knew Baekhyun wanted him to treat him just as roughly, in spite of Junmyeon's warning. And Chanyeol was only too happy to oblige, his sexually aggressive nature once again taking hold of him in his current state of arousal.

 

And even though he was going to be rough to Baekhyun and come at him hard and fast, he still wasn't a total animal. He knew better than to go too far. He knew exactly what Baekhyun could take...and he planned on giving him every last bit of it.

 


	82. Some Like It Rough

Baekhyun's whole body was tingling with anticipation as Chanyeol made his way back to him. Once his dongsaeng had reached him, he forcefully grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the couch, where Junmyeon was waiting, handcuffed and helplessly watching every one of their movements.

 

Chanyeol threw Baekhyun onto the couch next to Junmyeon and quickly straddled him - the fabric covering Chanyeol's growing erection slightly rubbing against Baekhyun's completely bare bottom, making his already painfully hard erection ache even more. Baekhyun was about to pull Chanyeol down towards him, but his already outstretched arms were suddenly captured by his dongsaeng and pinned securely to his side.

 

Before Baekhyun could wonder about Chanyeol's next move, the latter's mouth had already descended upon one of Baekhyun's hard nipples, his tongue darting across the very tip before his teeth closed around it. Baekhyun's eyes slammed shut and his body convulsed as Chanyeol bit his nipple with so much force that his back arched off of the couch at the same time as a loud cry fell from his lips. The faint but unmistakable metallic smell of blood lay in the air, accompanied by the alluring aroma of arousal.

 

Baekhyun didn't need to open his eyes and gaze down the length of his body in order to know that Chanyeol had drawn blood. He could already tell from the scent in the air and the intense smarting sensation in his nipple. Baekhyun groaned and then cried out, his hard cock throbbing along with his bloodied nipple, as Chanyeol licked at the droplets of blood he'd shed before sucking on the hard, mistreated nipple as hard as he could.

 

          "Chanyeol-ah...I swear to God...," Baekhyun could hear Junmyeon's voice interrupt his cries.

 

Before he could continue, Baekhyun quickly spoke, though he had trouble getting the words out in between moans as Chanyeol's torturous treatment of his nipple continued even as he tried to set Junmyeon's mind at ease.

 

          "I-I...ough...I'm...o-okay...oughhh...d-don't...worry...aarghhhh..."

 

Though Junmyeon remained silent afterward, Baekhyun was sure he hadn't actually managed to reassure him. Nevertheless, not one word escaped Junmyeon's lips after that, even though Baekhyun was screaming and his body was trembling. After a few more minutes, Chanyeol finally stopped biting and sucking Baekhyun's teat only to suddenly bury his fingers in his hair and yank him up until he was kneeling on the couch in front of him.

 

As Baekhyun tried to meet his dongsaeng's eyes, Chanyeol quickly turned him around so that he faced away from him and twisted both of Baekhyun's arms behind his back. Concentrating past the slight stinging sensation running through both of his arms, Baekhyun could feel something thin and rough being wrapped around his wrists, realizing a second later that Chanyeol had just tied his hands behind his back with a piece of rope.

 

Letting go of him for a moment, Chanyeol grabbed the container of lube he must have placed next to the couch before Baekhyun and Junmyeon had arrived and squirted a large amount of it onto one of his palms. Then he quickly ran his palm across Baekhyun's hard cock, carefully lubing his erection. Reaching for Junmyeon, he turned his hyung onto his front, ignoring his weak struggles as he held him down securely and lifted his firm ass up into the air. Grabbing Baekhyun around the waist, Chanyeol then lifted Baekhyun to the side, placing him directly in front of Junmyeon's waiting butt.

 

Baekhyun's eyes grew large and round as he realized what Chanyeol was doing. With his hands bound behind his back, Baekhyun was in no position to stop Chanyeol. Even as he tried to back away without falling over, not wanting to simply penetrate Junmyeon, who hadn't been properly stretched yet, he could feel Chanyeol's fingers already closing around his lubed dick and guide it straight to Junmyeon's hole while forcefully pushing his body forward from behind...shoving his cock directly into Junmyeon's tight hole.

 

Junmyeon moaned loudly at the sudden penetration. Chanyeol, who seemed to be turned on even more by Junmyeon's sounds, appeared to take his moans as encouragement and repeatedly pulled Baekhyun back and forcefully pushed him into Junmyeon again. When it seemed he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Chanyeol once again buried Baekhyun's cock deep inside Junmyeon, quickly pulled his own pants and briefs down, knelt behind Baekhyun, squirted some lube onto his erection, and finally pounded into Baekhyun's hole without prior warning and without letting him adjust. Baekhyun and Junmyeon cried out at the same time as their bodies were forcefully propelled forward through Chanyeol's powerful thrusts.

 

Seemingly still not having satiated his extreme lust, Chanyeol was as far from gaining control over his aggressive tendencies as ever. Baekhyun suddenly found his dongsaeng's fingers once again grabbing a hold of his hair and yanking his head back as he fucked into him with all he had, making Baekhyun inadvertently pound into Junmyeon along with Chanyeol's forceful thrusts. Both hyungs cried out in unison while Chanyeol grunted and moaned quietly.

 

Baekhyun could feel Junmyeon's body tremble and his hyung's buttocks squeeze his cock tightly as Junmyeon came undone underneath him, strangled moans falling from his mouth and his sperm falling from his twitching cock to the sheets covering the couch. Baekhyun could already feel himself nearing his release and was driven further towards it by Chanyeol's actions as he pulled Baekhyun's head back by his hair and thrust into him deeper and harder, even going as far as to bite his shoulder or neck every single time his cock plunged into him.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn't hold on any longer, both of their bodies convulsing powerfully as their orgasms rocked their entire beings. As Chanyeol spilled his warm, sticky semen into Baekhyun's now loosened hole, Baekhyun emptied his cock into Junmyeon. Completely worn-out, Baekhyun collapsed onto Junmyeon's back, while Chanyeol, in turn, collapsed on top of Baekhyun, burying his tied hands underneath his chest.

 

All three of them remained in that exact position for several minutes, their warm breaths fanning against each other's yet shaking bodies as they tried to catch their breaths and calm the frantic beating of their hearts.

 

And though Baekhyun was sure Junmyeon and he would have a hell of a time trying to make it through their dance practice the following day with their maltreated bodies aching all over, he was sure Junmyeon had enjoyed every bit of Chanyeol's forcefulness just as much as he had.

 

          'What a fucking _rush_ ,' Baekhyun thought, perversely satisfied by Chanyeol's more than slightly rough treatment. Following the thought, he slipped into oblivion, sleep finding him immediately.

 


	83. Steamy

Jongin quickly opened the door for Kyungsoo upon hearing him knock. Though it wasn't the day of the week on which the two of them got to use Sehun's room, Jongin had asked Kyungsoo to come see him that night. It just so happened that Jongin had seen Junmyeon sneak from the dorm earlier - his apprehension of being caught obvious as fuck in his expression as he'd tried not to be noticed by anyone.

 

Following a hunch, Jongin had quickly gone to Baekhyun's room and then to Chanyeol's, not really surprised when neither of them opened or even answered after he'd knocked on their door. Immediately, Jongin had known that the three of them had snuck out to meet. Suddenly envious of their time together and missing Kyungsoo's warm presence in his bed more than he could say, Jongin had quickly texted Kyungsoo and asked him to stay with him that night.

 

Kyungsoo entered and placed a soft kiss on Jongin's lips in greeting. Jongin smiled, quietly closed and locked the door, and took Kyungsoo into his arms, stealing several kisses from his boyfriend in turn.

 

          "Sorry that I asked you over on such short notice...," Jongin said after placing another kiss on Kyungsoo's lips, "...but I missed you."

 

          "I missed you, too," Kyungsoo replied, a heart-shaped smile following his words before it abruptly turned into a small frown, "...I just realized...I didn't even shower yet after practice and dinner. I was busy with other things...and kind of forgot."

 

          "That's okay...don't worry, you can shower now...just use my bathroom," Jongin suggested, his motives completely innocent when the proposition first left his mouth - before other, very inviting scenarios suddenly entered his mind.

 

          "Really?" Kyungsoo asked, "Okay...why not. Just wait a bit, I won't take long."

 

          "Actually," Jongin quickly interjected, "I was thinking: the longer, the better."

 

          "Huh?" Kyungsoo asked, looking a bit confused.

 

          "I was thinking...I should join you," Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, making his hyung visibly shiver as his suggestive words floated toward him while his lips gently brushed across his earlobe.

 

          "But...didn't you already shower?" Kyungsoo asked, putting on a mock show of innocence. Jongin knew he'd understood exactly what Jongin had meant.

 

Instead of replying, Jongin's face broke into a wide, seductive grin as he grasped Kyungsoo's wrist and pulled him straight into the bathroom. After slowly ridding both of them of every last piece of clothing, Jongin led Kyungsoo into the shower, the two of them squeezing into the rather small stall.

 

          "Let's get you cleaned up then," Jongin said after turning on the steaming hot water.

 

After squirting some shampoo onto the palm of one of his hands, he rubbed his hands together and gently ran them through Kyungsoo's short hair, massaging his scalp at the same time. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, let out a small sigh, and leaned into Jongin's body, seemingly enjoying his dongsaeng's touch.

 

After shampooing his hyung's hair, Jongin applied some body wash to his palms and started running his hands all over Kyungsoo's body, feeling him shiver slightly despite the hot water enveloping the two of them.

 

          "Turn around for me, Jagi-yah," Jongin spoke softly, his voice turning husky from his arousal.

 

After Kyungsoo slowly turned around to face the clear plastic wall of the shower stall, Jongin gently grabbed both of his wrists and placed the palms of Kyungsoo's hands against the smooth surface as he carefully pressed his hyung's body up against it. Jongin then rubbed his still soapy hand against Kyungsoo's entrance and finally slid his index-finger inside his tight hole. After continuously sliding it in and pulling it back out again, he added another finger and started scissoring them.

 

Kyungsoo's quiet moans filled the small shower stall along with the steam rising from the hot water and their equally heated bodies as Jongin gently fucked him with his fingers while drinking in the lustful sounds coming from Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

          "Aaahh, Jagi-yah...," Jongin breathed in his ear while his fingers pushed in even deeper, "...I love the sounds you're making."

 

Kyungsoo's moaning intensified - either a direct reaction to Jongin's words or to Jongin having suddenly sped up his movements, now thrusting his fingers into him faster and deeper. No longer able to ignore the throbbing of his painfully hard cock, Jongin finally pulled his fingers back out of Kyungsoo's now stretched hole and pushed his erection into him instead.

 

Kyungsoo moaned louder at the feeling of being filled. Jongin waited a few moments to let him adjust before he started to move inside of him. After repeatedly pulling almost all the way out before filling him again, which was accompanied by Kyungsoo's frustrated sighs every single time, Jongin started to fuck him harder and faster, pressing Kyungsoo's body up against the shower stall's wall - his larger hands covering his hyung's smaller ones, their fingers slightly intertwining.

 

As both of them reached their orgasms at the same time, loud moans falling from their lips to be somewhat swallowed by the not so quiet sound of the shower's running water, Jongin quickly turned Kyungsoo's head toward him and captured his lips, deepening the kiss with several wild strokes of his tongue against Kyungsoo's as he came inside of him while Kyungsoo spilled against the shower wall.

 

After gently pulling out of him, Jongin ran one of his hands across Kyungsoo's entrance and washed away the thin trails of white sperm running down Kyungsoo's backside.

 

          "Am I clean again?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked him before turning around to face him.

 

          "Yes...," Jongin replied as a slightly naughty smile started to form on his otherwise innocent looking face, "...but you're not going to stay that way."

 

And before Kyungsoo could object - which Jongin was sure he wouldn't - Jongin turned the water off, stepped out of the shower while pulling Kyungsoo out behind him, hoisted his hyung up into his arms, and carried him out of the bathroom and straight to his waiting bed, the two of their dripping wet bodies leaving small puddles of water all across the floor.

 

Jongin quickly set Kyungsoo down on top of his bed and joined him, getting ready to sexually please his hyung all night long...or at least until both of them collapsed from exhaustion.

 


	84. Jealousy

No matter how hard he tried to resist, Jongdae's gaze kept drifting toward Minseok. His hyung's eyes were closed as the much too young and incredibly beautiful make-up artist carefully applied more dark eye-shadow to Minseok's lids, her pinky resting against the side of his face to steady her hand as she worked.

 

Jongdae's insides burned with jealousy. For the past twenty minutes, he'd ignored everything his own make-up artist was doing to his face while stealing glances at the two of them and straining his ears to catch what they were talking about. From the moment Minseok, Baekhyun, and he had entered the studio on their first day of shooting the music video for CBX's new comeback title, Jongdae had immediately sensed his hyung's interest in the young, beautiful woman assigned to do his hair and make-up.

 

Throughout their long years of friendship, Jongdae had always been able to tell when Minseok was more than just a little interested in the opposite sex; and this time was no exception. Jongdae had smiled to himself whenever this had happened, had watched his hyung flirt with an amused expression on his face the whole time, and had ended up teasing Minseok about it afterward on more than one occasion.

 

But for the very first time, Jongdae was anything but amused, the hands resting in his lap secretly balling into fists as he sat and listened to the young lady's melodious voice that rang throughout the room as she laughed just as beautifully as she looked. When Minseok even joined her in laughing, Jongdae had to drown out their voices and shut his eyes tightly as he tried to stay in control and keep from jumping out of his chair and charging at them, thus letting out the jealous beast that had suddenly taken over his heart and mind.

 

Jongdae just couldn't help himself. It had almost been a week now that the two of them had agreed to try being in a relationship. But since then, neither of them had had a moment alone with one another. Their dance practice and other schedules had continuously stood between any intimate moments the two of them might have been able to create. So, Jongdae was already more than desperate for Minseok's attention. Yet, here he was, giving it to someone else, instead.

 

          To someone extraordinarily pretty...

          To someone with a beautiful laugh...

          To someone he undeniably felt attracted to...

          To someone...female.

 

To someone who seemed to be everything Minseok wanted and who was everything Jongdae was not. And Jongdae couldn't stand it!

 

What was more, he couldn't even do the slightest thing about it. He couldn't possibly go up to the two of them and tell the fucking bitch to fuck the fuck off, letting everyone around them know that he was jealous. But more importantly, he couldn't let Minseok know that he was jealous. Because as far as Minseok was concerned, Jongdae had no real right to be jealous. His hyung hadn't promised him anything other than that the two of them would try being in a relationship. He hadn't promised him that he would end up loving him, nor that he wouldn't show interest in anyone else. So as much as it pained him and as much as he wanted to tell the woman to back the hell off and keep her hands off of _his_ man, Jongdae sadly was in no position to make a claim.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Minseok's eyes were shut, but he didn't need them open - didn't need to see Jongdae's eyes - to know that his dongsaeng was continuously watching him. With every fiber of his being, he could feel Jongdae's eyes on him, could sense that his dongsaeng was closely monitoring him while he blatantly flirted with his make-up artist. The make-up artist who'd started coming onto him from the very first moment they'd met.

 

          The make-up artist who was one of the most beautiful women Minseok had ever seen.

          The make-up artist who just so happened to be exactly Minseok's ideal type.

          The make-up artist with whom he'd immediately clicked.

 

Why then was the only face Minseok pictured behind closed eyes the face of his dongsaeng...the face that had haunted his waking hours as well as his dreams for the past days? Why couldn't he see the make-up artist's face when he closed his eyes? Why couldn't he remember what one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met looked like? And why was he trying so hard to flirt with her in front of Jongdae without really knowing or caring what the woman was saying?

 

Well, he did actually know why he was trying so hard to flirt with her. He'd seen Jongdae's reaction as his dongsaeng had realized how attracted Minseok felt to his make-up artist. And it was true, she was actually exactly his type. Strangely enough, though, while he indeed felt very attracted to her, it hadn't even once crossed his mind to ask her out. Instead, he found himself using her and the sudden opportunity that presented itself to show Jongdae just how straight he was by putting on a show.

 

Because although he'd promised Jongdae to give him a chance to change his mind and to date him for three months, Minseok didn't believe he would end up falling for Jongdae. Because Jongdae was a man - simple as that. And he couldn't...no _wouldn't_...let himself fall for another man! So, what better way was there to prevent further advances from Jongdae than to completely discourage him - and thus cut off any chances he might have at making Minseok fall for him - by rubbing his nose in the fact that his hyung was, after all, attracted to women?

 

Minseok's eyes opened again at the request of the beautiful woman standing opposite him and currently bending over him, thus presenting an awfully lot of cleavage - probably on purpose. As his gaze involuntarily drifted toward his dongsaeng, he could immediately tell from Jongdae's stiff posture and the clenched fists in his lap, which Minseok could see reflected in the mirror in front of Jongdae, that his tactics had hit home. Jongdae seemed to have gotten the message. And the timing couldn't have been better.

 

For Minseok hadn't wanted to stay in the same room with him - when the other three used his room again the very next night - with Jongdae being in a romantic mindset. During the three months that he'd promised his dongsaeng, Minseok needed to ruthlessly prevent Jongdae from working his way into his heart.

 

And perhaps this way, Minseok could for once get a full night's worth of rest without being attacked by Jongdae's romantic antics.

 


	85. Boomerang

Jongdae felt more nervous than ever before as he waited for Minseok to come to his room. Though Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun had already met up in Minseok's room, Minsoek was still nowhere to be seen. Jongdae was sure he was avoiding him - at least for as long as possible. Eventually, though, he would have to come to Jongdae's room; if he didn't, the other members would get suspicious and perhaps start asking him why he was avoiding sleeping over in his best friend's room as he said he would and had done for the past few weeks.

 

Jongdae paced the length of his room, wringing his hands and taking deep breaths as he carefully gazed about the small space to make sure everything was just as he'd planned. Though it was already past 1 o'clock in the morning, and despite feeling exhausted by the extremely long hours of filming for their music video, Jongdae had hurriedly prepared some snacks and drinks - some whiskey for Minseok - and selected a romantic comedy the two of them could watch on Jongdae's tablet.

 

Even though Jongdae was impatient about being with Minseok again and would have rather started out their night with kissing and sharing more intimate moments, he understood that Minseok needed time. So Jongdae - fully prepared not to expect any kind of skinship that night - had gone all out to make sure Minseok felt as comfortable around him as possible. Because he needed him to understand how important he was to him...and that what Jongdae wanted and needed from him and what he could also offer him in return wasn't just about sex.

 

The sudden knock on his door had Jongdae hurrying toward the entrance with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation, his heart skipping several beats as his hand reached for the doorknob.

 

          "Hey," Jongdae said after opening the door for Minseok.

 

          "Hey," Minseok replied, not meeting Jongdae's eyes as he hurried past him as though afraid he might get captured if he didn't move fast enough.

 

Jongdae quickly closed and locked the door, letting out a shaky breath while his back was still turned to his hyung.

 

          "What's all this?" Minseok asked as Jongdae was making his way over to his bed to join him.

 

          "I thought we could watch a movie and have some snacks and...drinks," Jongdae explained, his voice losing strength near the end as doubt started invading his thoughts - Minseok didn't sound very happy about Jongdae's idea of having a movie night.

 

          "So you're seeing my spending the night here as kind of a... _date_...with you?" Minseok asked, sounding as though he was disappointed in Jongdae for having entertained such thoughts.

 

Jongdae would have tried to speak past the lump in his throat - the result of having effectively been intimidated by Minseok's cold behavior - but even if he could have said something, the right words just wouldn't come to him. Minseok's entire stance was practically screaming _rejection_. And Jongdae was at a complete loss as to how to deal with it. After finally finding his voice again, he addressed Minseok again, his voice carefully neutral.

 

          "We don't have to...watch a movie...if you don't want to. I just thought it might be...nice...since we always used to watch movies together. But it's pretty late, so I'll understand if you had rather...go to bed now."

 

At the mention of going to bed, however, Minseok's already tense posture visibly tensed up even more. And the horror-stricken look on his face might have been hilarious - if it wasn't for the fact that it actually broke Jongdae's heart.

 

           "Wow, I never knew the thought of being intimate with me was so appalling to you," Jongdae said, his voice breaking halfway through his declaration. "So, I guess when you promised me you'd give me a chance, you didn't really mean it, did you?"

 

          "And here...I was...stupidly...hoping...," Jongdae continued, the flow of his statement interrupted by the many sobs suddenly shaking his body as he finally broke into tears, "...actually...thinking...that...that...you...meant it."

 

Jongdae had lost control over his emotions. He hadn't wanted to start crying - least of all in front of Minseok. He didn't think men looked cute when tears were streaming down their cheeks, when their noses started running, or their faces were all distorted as they sobbed. And he didn't want his crush to see him like this. But Jongdae's emotional side seemed to not give a fuck about what he wanted, the tears bursting out of him before he could stop the dam from bursting.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Minseok's resolve was crumbling right along with Jongdae's composure. Though he'd fully planned on remaining cold and aloof - his way of trying to resist the strong and in his eyes dangerous pull he'd started feeling toward Jongdae - he couldn't bear to actually witness the effects his behavior was having on his dongsaeng. Guilt suddenly flooded him at seeing Jongdae break down in front of him.

 

Minseok knew he'd been cruel. He'd done it on purpose, not knowing how else to defend himself against his dongsaeng, who kept overwhelming him - both physically and emotionally - every chance he got. He thought he could use jealousy...and he thought he could use cruelty...to push him away. But now that he saw just how much it affected Jongdae, whom he rarely saw crying even in the direst of circumstances, it was breaking his heart right along with his dongsaeng's.

 

          The boomerang he'd thrown at him had come back to hit Minseok straight in the gut. 

 

Sighing in defeat, knowing full well that he'd just completely lost to his dongsaeng again, Minseok quietly stepped forward, took Jongdae into his arms, and soothingly stroked his back as he held him, trying to lessen the hurt from the wounds none other than he, himself, had inflicted. Thinking how fucking ironic it was that his own behavior had landed him in another situation in which he was in danger of letting Jongdae soften him up and ultimately once again succeed in breaking through the defenses he had put up against him, Minseok carefully brushed away the trails of Jongdae's tears with his thumbs as he held his dongsaeng's face between his palms.

 

           "Don't cry, nae dongsaeng...I'm sorry," Minseok gently whispered into his ear. "Come on...let's watch that movie...you went through all that trouble so that we could have a nice time...hyung's sorry...for almost ruining it. Please stop crying...I really am sorry... _really_ ," Minseok backed away from Jongdae so that the latter could see his protruding lip as he tried to cutely pout at him while asking him for forgiveness.

 

Minseok held his breath as he looked into Jongdae's eyes, hoping the pain he'd caused wasn't something Jongdae couldn't bounce back from. Torn between needing to push him away and not wanting to hurt his best friend's feelings, he'd decided that the necessity of defending himself against developing feelings for Jongdae outweighed the interest of not hurting him. He'd been selfish...and now he regretted it - deeply.

 

Jongdae's eyes held his for a long moment before his dongsaeng finally nodded. After pulling out of his embrace and wiping the remaining traces of his tears away, Jongdae plumped himself down on the bed and scooted over to make room for Minseok. While Jongdae busied himself with starting the movie and propping the tablet up in front of them, Minseok grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two glasses and poured an ample amount of the strong liquor into them.

 

After handing Jongdae the glass and downing his own portion - he currently desperately needed that drink! - he poured another glass for himself and tried to concentrate on the movie now flashing across the screen in front of him.

 

When in reality, the only thing he saw and heard was the tiny glimpse of Jongdae's reflection in the tablet's screen and the beating of his own heart...that just didn't seem to want to calm down.

 


	86. Surprise Attack

Junmyeon had made sure to arrive at Minseok's room before the other two did. He'd carefully planned how he was going to overpower Chanyeol, purposefully sending Baekhyun on a small errand so that he wouldn't be in his way when he set his plan in motion. By the time Baekhyun arrived, Chanyeol would be under control - which was just the way Junmyeon wanted him at the moment.

 

The week before, when Baekhyun had let him know that he would be alright with Chanyeol treating him roughly, Junmyeon had relented, having had no choice but to be okay with it if Baekhyun, himself, didn't seem to mind. But after everything he had ended up witnessing, and after having seen the red, angry marks left all over Baekhyun's beautiful, white skin by Chanyeol's teeth, Junmyeon couldn't turn away from the problem that no one but _he_ seemed to have detected.

 

The truth of the matter was that Chanyeol's sexual tendencies were quickly spinning out of control and becoming more and more dangerous. And now knowing Baekhyun's fondness for new and thrilling experiences - even extreme ones - Junmyeon couldn't just let things continue in the way they had. Junmyeon feared Baekhyun would be willing to try out anything without regard to his own safety. Junmyeon wasn't averse to rough treatment during sex. But there had to be limits. Or, at least Chanyeol shouldn't be allowed to just lose control over his own actions - which seemed to be the case every time he got too excited.

 

So, as the hyung, Junmyeon had decided to step up to the challenge for both Baekhyun's and his own sake and to teach Chanyeol a lesson. Even though he didn't like the thought of using violence, he wanted Chanyeol to experience the same pain he'd made Baekhyun feel. And though he hadn't asked Baekhyun's opinion on the matter, he was hoping he would approve and offer his support once Junmyeon explained why he thought it was necessary.

 

Junmyeon quickly hid the handcuffs, rope, and the container of lube underneath a small pillow on the side of the bed. Then he unbuttoned his dress shirt all the way to reveal his perfectly chiseled abs, unfastened the first few buttons of his tight, ripped jeans to show his extremely low cut briefs, took his socks off to present his beautiful bare feet, and ran his hand through his hair, giving it a sexy, slightly roughed up look. Taking a last look in the mirror in the adjoining bathroom, Junmyeon felt assured that he looked tempting as fuck. Now, he could only hope that Chanyeol's usual hotbloodedness would make him jump directly into Junmyeon's trap.

 

A few minutes later, a short knock on the door sounded through the otherwise quiet room. Junmyeon's heart skipped a beat - he was nervous as hell about what he was about to do. After taking a large swig directly out of one of the bottles of soju he'd brought to the room with him to calm his nerves, Junmyeon finally opened the door for Chanyeol, whose eyes grew round and whose jaw visibly dropped as he fully took in Junmyeon's appearance. Junmyeon's gaze followed the bobbing movement of Chanyeol's Adam's apple as he swallowed right after running his tongue over his lower lip.

 

Junmyeon could tell at once that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. For the moment, Chanyeol was totally _his_...and Junmyeon was going to wrap him around his little finger so completely that he wouldn't realize he was walking right into Junmyeon's trap until it was too late to escape.

 

          "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in," Junmyeon addressed his dongsaeng, who hadn't even taken one step toward the room, obviously still shocked by Junmyeon's appearance.

 

Shaking his head as though trying to dispel his hyung's image from his mind, Chanyeol finally moved past Junmyeon and entered the room, his steps uneven on what appeared to be quite shaky legs. With his back turned to Chanyeol, Junmyeon quickly closed and locked the door, a smile of satisfaction flashing across his face at the thought of how great an effect he was having on his dongsaeng - Junmyeon couldn't believe he'd even managed to make him weak in the knees! Things were working out just the way he'd planned.

 

          "Why are you locking the door already? Beak's not here yet," Chanyeol suddenly asked, surprising Junmyeon. He hadn't thought his dongsaeng would be paying such close attention to the fact that he was locking the door.

 

          "Baekhyun will be joining us a bit later. He had something to take care of first. But he'll be here soon," Junmyeon explained, leaving out the fact, of course, that Baekhyun's absence was _his_ doing. "We could start without him, you know," Junmyeon continued, seductively walking toward Chanyeol, who'd started backing away from him despite - or perhaps _because_ \- of the lust he was feeling. Junmyeon could clearly see his desire reflected in his eyes.

 

          "We shouldn't," Chanyeol replied, still walking backward as Junmyeon slowly progressed, "We promised not to do anything without him."

 

          "We're allowed to _kiss_ , though," Junmyeon reminded him at the very moment he caught up with Chanyeol, who couldn't back away further, his legs having already hit the edge of the bed.

 

          " _Hyung_...," Chanyeol suddenly whined, his voice sounding pained, "...I can't... _Fuck_ , can't you tell how hard I'm trying to restrain myself?...Why the fuck did you open the door looking like... _that_? How am I supposed to not attack you when you look like that?...I'm already having a hard time holding back...and now you want to kiss before Baek is here?...I can't...I won't be able to control myself."

 

          "Shhh...," Junmyeon purred while placing his index finger directly to Chanyeol's lips to silence him, skin touching skin. "I want to kiss you...And I know you can control yourself...You can do it...for me," Junmyeon whispered as he gently forced Chanyeol back onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

 

Once he had him exactly where he wanted him, he gently grasped his wrists and lifted his arms above his head. Lowering his body onto his dongsaeng's, Junmyeon grabbed Chanyeol by the nape of his neck and started kissing him. He could tell Chanyeol was desperately trying to hold himself back, his lower lip trembling slightly with the effort. Junmyeon leisurely ran his tongue across Chanyeol's trembling lip, then gently tugged on it with his teeth until he let go of his restraint and parted his lips for him.

 

Junmyeon's tongue immediately slid inside and started stroking Chanyeol's while one of his hands gathered Chanyeol's wrists together above his head and the other quietly snuck beneath the pillow and closed around the handcuffs. Just as their kiss started to become more and more heated and Junmyeon could feel Chanyeol's responses becoming stronger until he was on the verge of losing control again, Junmyeon stealthily brought the handcuffs right up to Chanyeol's hands and closed them around his wrists before his dongsaeng had even realized what was going on.

 

The loud knock at the door occurred at the same moment that Chanyeol's eyes flew open in the realization that he had once again been subdued by Junmyeon. Before his dongsaeng could even utter a single word, Junmyeon had leaped off of him and gone to open the door for Baekhyun, hoping he wouldn't be too freaked out about the plan Junmyeon had for Chanyeol.

 

           Because based on how Chanyeol would probably take Junmyeon's betrayal and the lesson he had in store for him, their night wasn't likely to turn out all too pleasant.


	87. Two Against One

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was seeing when Junmyeon opened the door to Minseok's room for him. Somehow - Baekhyun couldn't even imagine _how_ \- Junmyeon had managed to cuff Chanyeol's wrists. The latter was lying on his back on Minseok's bed, sporting a boner as well as an I-can't-believe-Junmyeon-got-the-better-of-me-again look.

 

           "How did you manage _that_?" Baekhyun asked, his excitement at seeing Chanyeol in such a state evident in his tone of voice.

 

           "I can't believe how excited my current situation is making you, Baek," Chanyeol grumbled, the corners of his mouth pulled down in an evident frown.

 

           "Tell me...how did you do it, hyung?" Baekhyun asked Junmyeon again without actually looking at him; ever since the door had opened he'd been completely oblivious of Junmyeon's appearance, his eyes immediately drawn to a handcuffed Chanyeol, who'd been directly in his line of sight.

 

           "I seduced him," Junmyeon said matter of factly, making Baekhyun snicker automatically before he could stop himself.

 

          " _You_...seduced... _him_?" Baekhyun replied, his tone of voice clearly stating that what Junmyeon had just said wasn't very likely.

 

Junmyeon could be sexy when he wanted, but Chanyeol was without a doubt the sexier one between the two of them. That Junmyeon should be able to seduce Chanyeol instead of the other way around, wasn't something Baekhyun would have ever bet on.  

 

           "Gee...thanks," Junmyeon complained.

 

Wanting to offer an apology before he stepped past him into the room, Baekhyun finally looked at Junmyeon...and felt his jaw drop. His hyung was standing before him barefoot as well as bare-chested, with unbuttoned jeans - his briefs cut so low that they even revealed some of his pubic hair - and his hair messed up in an incredibly sexy way.

 

          "Waaa...hyung...," Baekhyun sputtered after fully taking in Junmyeon's appearance, "...I stand corrected... _You_ totally seduced _him_."

 

Junmyeon's face broke out into a wide grin at Baekhyun's compliment, making him look even sexier in Baekhyun's opinion. Quickly walking past him into the room, Baekhyun couldn't help but trail his fingers over Junmyeon's tight muscles in passing. After Junmyeon had closed and locked the door behind him, Baekhyun went up to him to steal a steamy kiss or two, thoroughly turned on by his hotness.

 

           "Don't mind me...I'll just be over here...handcuffed...until the two of you decide what you want to do with me," Chanyeol said calmly, though his tone was sarcastic and contained traces of anger.

 

           "Oh, oh...someone's disgruntled," Junmyeon teased Chanyeol, "It's your own fault, you know."

 

           "No, I don't know...what the _fuck_ is this about?" Chanyeol asked, sounding annoyed.

 

           "It seems your memory isn't too good these days... _I_ , however, clearly remember having warned you that if you ever treated Baekhyun roughly...I'd beat you."

 

Chanyeol's eyes grew round and large at Junmyeon's words and he started to scoot away from him on the bed as Junmyeon slowly approached him. Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol believed Junmyeon might actually keep his word and make good on his threat. 

 

           "However...," Junmyeon continued and Baekhyun could see a glimmer of hope appear in Chanyeol's eyes, "...since Baekhyun _wanted_ you to be rough with him, a beating wouldn't be justified. But that won't stop me from giving you a lesson...let you experience what you did to Baekhyun...so that you'll perhaps learn not to be so very aggressive in the future. So keep this in mind: every time you lose control and become too violent - without either of us having given you our explicit consent beforehand - you'll find yourself in this very situation afterward."

 

          "But Baekhyun really did want it...and I'm sure he liked it as well," Chanyeol quickly defended himself.

 

           "That's right, hyung. I told you it was okay," Baekhyun swiftly agreed, taking Chanyeol's side.

 

          "I'm well aware of it...," Junmyeon replied, looking at Baekhyun as he did, "...However, whether or not you wanted it or even liked it is not the issue here. Even if you wanted and liked to be treated roughly, it's something Chanyeol should have asked you before he charged at you. But from the moment you and I entered the room, he attacked us without letting up, giving neither you nor I a chance to express what we wanted. So, I'm not condemning the fact that he likes to have rough sex, but the way he ends up getting what he wants...by continuously attacking us every chance he gets without asking us first."

 

          "Oh...I understand. You have a point," Baekhyun agreed.

 

Baekhyun had to admit it: while he'd liked Chanyeol's rough treatment, which had given him a real rush from the adrenaline running through his veins, deep down he'd also experienced a few moments of slight fear and uncertainty, not knowing what exactly Chanyeol would end up doing to him. Because he knew Chanyeol could be quite unpredictable when his lust took over his entire being and he was no longer able to think clearly. Baekhyun didn't know why Chanyeol, who was a genius at everything he touched and was always in control of other situations completely lost it every time he felt sexually stimulated. It was completely ludicrous...but sadly the undeniable truth.

 

          "So, Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon addressed him, "...will you help me...teach him a lesson...Are you with me?"

 

          "I'm with you," Baekhyun replied, hoping Junmyeon's method would actually help tame Chanyeol's wild nature a bit by making him get a taste of his own medicine; perhaps Junmyeon was right and it would teach him not to act too rashly and keep in control. And he was also hoping Chanyeol would still talk to the two of them afterward!

 

          "Well, _I'm_ not with you...I'm getting out of here," Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed, jumping off the bed - albeit a bit awkwardly because of his cuffed wrists - and running toward the door.

 

Before he could unlock it and make his escape, though, Junmyeon had already caught up with him and dragged him back to the bed. With Baekhyun's help, Junmyeon got Chanyeol back into a lying position. Then he quickly grabbed the piece of rope he'd prepared earlier and tied it to the handcuffs and to one of the bars of the headboard.

 

          "I'm sorry...for having to do this," Junmyeon whispered into Chanyeol's ear after bending over him.

 

          "Then don't," Chanyeol offered in reply.

 

          "If I don't, you will just keep attacking us...So, I need you to understand that we will fight back," Junmyeon explained. "So, buckle up...nae dongsaeng...because it's gonna be a rough ride." 

 

Having said this, he then placed a gentle kiss on Chanyeol's lips before pulling back and ridding himself and Chanyeol of either of their clothing, pushing Chanyeol's t-shirt up and over his head as he couldn't take it off due to the handcuffs. Baekhyun undressed as well and joined the two of them on the bed, hoping everything was going to work out the way Junmyeon hoped.

 

But his heart hammered nervously in his chest at the thought of doing something violent to Chanyeol. It was okay with him to be the one on the receiving end of Chanyeol's rough love. But he didn't think he actually had it in him to be just as violent to Chanyeol. For that matter, he would bet anything that Junmyeon didn't have it in him either...no matter how much he was trying to convince Chanyeol, Baekhyun - and himself - that he could do it. Because knowing Junmyeon, Baekhyun was sure he hated the very idea of causing Chanyeol even the slightest bit of pain.

 

And Baekhyun could only hope that Chanyeol was unaware of just how unwilling Junmyeon actually was to use violence against him. If he caught on to Junmyeon's weakness, the game would be over even before it had begun.


	88. The Lesson - Part 1

Junmyeon's heart had started up a frantic beat inside his chest, the furious rhythm of its pounding filling Junmyeon's head and drowning out everything else.

 

          'Shit...what the fuck have I gotten myself into?' ran through his head the very next moment. Why the hell had he thought out this plan? He didn't even know what he was doing. He'd never hurt anyone in his entire life - at least intentionally. But here he was about to torture one of the men he loved - how sick was that?

 

Junmyeon could feel his hands starting to shake and swiftly hid them behind his back, not wanting Chanyeol to see that he was trembling and quite obviously wavering. But Chanyeol seemed to have caught on immediately.

 

           "Can't do it, can you?" Chanyeol said, his voice full of conviction.

 

It was true: Junmyeon had doubted that he could actually go through with it. But seeing the arrogant, cocky look that had just returned to Chanyeol's face as he'd challenged him - the same one he wore every time he took control and did whatever he wanted to Junmyeon and Baekhyun - Junmyeon's mind was suddenly made up. No matter what he had to do to endure it...no matter how many sleepless nights it would cost him knowing he'd caused Chanyeol pain, he couldn't just walk away from the responsibility of taking Chanyeol down a notch...for all of their sakes.

 

          "Watch me," Junmyeon returned, his voice hard and resolute.

 

A remote corner of Junmyeon's mind registered the suddenly frightened expression that flitted across Chanyeol's face even as he leaned down to him, grabbed him by his hair, and pulled his head back until the veins stood out on his neck. Afraid he would come off as weak and indecisive, Junmyeon was putting his entire strength into it, making Chanyeol cry out in pain.

 

           "Aaaaarrrgghhhhh...hyung...please...it...aaaarrrghhh...hurts," Chanyeol managed between gasps and moans.

 

           "It's supposed to," Junmyeon merely replied, hating himself for what he was doing, but not knowing how else to get the message across to his impulsive, uncontrollable, and frequently violent dongsaeng.

 

Junmyeon gritted his teeth, vowing not to stop no matter what...no matter how Chanyeol's moans and screams pierced his ears as well as his heart. The less he hesitated, the quicker he could get through what he had to do, and the faster this nightmare would be over with. Lying down on top of him, Junmyeon started kissing Chanyeol while yanking his head back, using his chance when Chanyeol's lips parted in a gasp of pain to slip his tongue into his dongsaeng's mouth.

 

Stroking Chanyeol's tongue gently at first, Junmyeon lulled him into a false sense of security right before he sucked his tongue in and bit down, tasting blood. Chanyeol's body convulsed underneath his own, his cries lost in Junmyeon's mouth as he continued to suck on Chanyeol's now bleeding tongue. A moment later, Junmyeon let go of Chanyeol's hair and pulled back, avoiding meeting Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's eyes as he moved away and turned his back to both of them.

 

           "It's your turn, Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon addressed him, careful not to let his emotions get the better of him and seep into his voice. Having treated Chanyeol so coldly and so violently was doing things to his psyche he couldn't just brush off so easily, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes as he hid his face from both of them.

 

The room was so quiet as he waited for Baekhyun's reply that Junmyeon could actually hear him gulp. It seemed he was having the same problem as Junmyeon. It was understandable; Baekhyun was a person who looked out for the ones he loved...of _course_ he didn't want to hurt Chanyeol - neither did Junmyeon, for that matter. But Junmyeon - as the eldest among them...and as the one who also needed to protect Baekhyun - had no choice. But with Baekhyun it was a different matter. Perhaps Junmyeon should spare him the psychological scars he would inevitably end up getting and just do this alone.

 

          "Come talk to me for a moment," Junmyeon addressed Baekhyun without turning around, lest Chanyeol see the trails of tears on his face.

 

After getting up from the bed and walking into the adjoining bathroom, Junmyeon waited for Baekhyun to join him and quickly closed the door behind them. The moment he turned around to face Baekhyun, the latter let out a soft gasp at seeing the tears Junmyeon hadn't yet managed to wipe completely from his face.

 

          "Hyung...," Baekhyun sighed, coming up to him and gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs while he cradled Junmyeon's face in his hands, "...you're crying? I knew you couldn't do it...I mean, you did it...but...but you're hurting yourself as well. Maybe we should just stop."

 

          "Believe me...I _want_ to stop. But if I _do_ , nothing will have changed. I need him to...learn... from this experience," Junmyeon explained.

 

          "Even if it kills you inside?" Baekhyun asked, his tone of voice serious and a bit sad.

 

          "Even if it kills me," Junmyeon replied calmly.

 

He'd already made up his mind to see this trough. Just as he'd finally made up his mind that he wouldn't let Baekhyun be a part of this. He had to protect him - even if it meant facing this nightmare all alone. He just needed to be brave...for a little while longer.

 

          "I have to do this...but _you_ shouldn't," Junmyeon finally told him.

 

          "What do you mean.. _._ _I_ shouldn't?" Baekhyun retorted, his voice suddenly shaking, "I can't just let you do this alone...Yes, I don't _want_ to do this. But I can't - no I _won't_ \- just let you do this alone. Look at you, you're already crying. How can I possibly let you do this by yourself?"

 

           "And _I_ won't let you join me. I'm sorry I asked you before if you were with me on this...I've changed my mind. I no longer want you to help me with this."

 

           "Well, that's too bad...because I'm not going anywhere," Baekhyun replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest while firmly planting his feet on the ground in a show of stubbornness.

 

Junmyeon let out a shaky sigh. Though he shouldn't find the situation amusing at all, he could feel a smile tug on his lips. A moment later, he couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

 

           "Stubborn son of a bitch," Junmyeon teased while pulling Baekhyun close and kissing him. "But I'm really glad that you are. Just promise me something, though."

 

           "What?" Baekhyun asked while nibbling on his ear, nearly making Junmyeon forget what he wanted to say.

 

           "If it gets to be too much for you...if you change your mind and want out, please tell me straight away. Don't hesitate, okay? Because you're too important to me...and I don't want you to get hurt."

 

          "Okay, I promise," Baekhyun replied, then added, "But it seems we're more alike than you think...because that's exactly the reason why I don't want you doing this alone. You're also...too important...to me."

 

Junmyeon couldn't hold back his smile as he watched Baekhyun's cheeks turn red after he'd said this - he was just too adorable. Pulling Baekhyun close, Junmyeon kissed him deeply, drawing strength and courage for what he was about to do to Chanyeol from Baekhyun's warmth and the incredible feeling of kissing him.


	89. The Lesson - Part 2

Chanyeol heard the door to the bathroom close and immediately tried to free himself - at least from the rope tying the handcuffs to the bed, as he couldn't possibly get his wrists out of the handcuffs without the key. Pulling on the rope as hard as he could, the only thing he accomplished was that the handcuffs started cutting into the flesh of his wrists despite the fact that they were lined with fabric.

 

Cursing underneath his breath, Chanyeol finally gave up and stopped writhing around on the bed. There was nothing he could do but bear with the pain and with whatever the two of them decided to do to him. A part of him had even started to feel excitement at the prospect of being manhandled once the pain had abated. When Junmyeon had pulled his head back by his hair and when he'd suddenly bitten his tongue and drawn blood, he had, of course, felt a great amount of pain. But he hadn't merely cried out because of the pain, a large part of his reaction having been caused by shock. He would never even have imagined Junmyeon being capable of doing such a thing - never!

 

But as much as it had shocked him, it had also turned him on. The pain, though by no means insignificant, was nothing to Chanyeol. He could endure much worse. The reason he wanted to escape his current situation was not that he could get hurt but because he felt it was degrading to be treated like a kid who had misbehaved and needed to be taught a lesson. Chanyeol didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He'd acted on his instincts...on his wants and needs. And the other two clearly hadn't cried 'No'. The three of them were all consenting adults, and not once had Junmyeon or Baekhyun spoken up and said that they really didn't want him to do the things he'd done. So as far as he was concerned he'd done nothing wrong!

 

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened again to reveal Junmyeon and Baekhyun, who came toward him with similar hard, determined looks on their faces.

 

          'Fuck my wrists, I don't care anymore', Chanyeol thought, once again tugging hard on the rope tying him to the bed despite the abrasions the skin on his wrists suffered - but to no avail.

 

Junmyeon was the one to reach him first. Chanyeol expected him to pull his hair again, but his hyung surprised him by grabbing him around the waist and forcefully flipping him onto his stomach - Chanyeol's kicks only hitting air as Junmyeon managed to dodge them. Faster than Chanyeol expected - as if the two of them had discussed and planned this in the bathroom, which they probably had - Baekhyun caught one foot after the other and tied ropes around his ankles, which he then fastened to the wrought-iron bars of the footboard, leaving Chanyeol completely helpless.

 

          "Untie me...," Chanyeol growled, "...or you'll regret it."

 

But his threat was ignored completely as one of them - he guessed it was Junmyeon - suddenly spread his buttocks apart and plunged an unlubed finger into his hole, which stung like hell and unintentionally made him cry out. Dimly he recalled once having done the same to Junmyeon when he'd been impatient. Now that he knew what it actually felt like, he had to admit that it hadn't been very nice of him to have put Junmyeon through that pain.

 

          "Okay, I get it...I shouldn't have done that to you, hyung...You can stop, now. I understand," Chanyeol said, his voice unsteady as Junmyeon continued to torment him with his finger.

 

          "It's good that you seem to understand...," Junmyeon replied, "...but that's not _all_ you did. This was merely what you did to me without my consent before I actually allowed you to be rough. But I want you to experience _everything_ you did. What comes now is what you did to Baekhyun."

 

          "But he _wanted_ it," Chanyeol once again argued. Why should he be punished for something Baekhyun had wanted him to do? It wasn't fair!

 

          "He may have wanted you to treat him in a rough manner...but in my opinion, you took it too far! I saw the bite marks that covered his shoulder and neck, and the nipple you drew blood from. You lost control and went overboard...And did you forget how you charged at us from the very beginning and how you incapacitated me so that you could get to him in the first place? You took advantage of me and of Baekhyun's inability to think clearly in the heat of the moment after having aroused him to the point that he wanted you to do such things to him. And you made him fuck me and you fucked him without the two of us being stretched first. And since you basically fucked both of us at the same time by making Baekhyun fuck me and pounding into him, the two of us will take turns and fuck you just as hard...So brace yourself, because right now, we're going to pay you back...every...last...ounce...of...pain."

 

Chanyeol gulped, Junmyeon's words abruptly worrying him more than he would have thought they would. Suddenly rather dreading the pain the two of them were going to dish out, he no longer felt excited about being manhandled. Not after hearing what awaited him. For, he could clearly recall the cries of pain that had left both of their mouths when he'd done the same thing to them. Before he could think of a way out or plead with them not to go through with it, after all, he could already hear the familiar squirting sound from the container of lube as both of them applied the substance to their erections.

 

The very next moment, Chanyeol cried out in a loud voice as first Junmyeon and then Baekhyun thrust into him without warning and without stretching him first. Chanyeol's insides were burning like fire and stinging like crazy. He felt as though he was being torn apart as the two of them took turns thrusting into him deep and hard. Through the pain clouding his thoughts, Chanyeol made out Baekhyun's moans and felt his body shudder and convulse as he came inside him, filling his hole with his warm sperm.

 

          "I'll finish it, then," Chanyeol heard Junmyeon whisper to Baekhyun.

 

          "Okay, hyung...," Baekhyun's voice drifted toward his ears, "...make sure to give it to him good."

 

Chanyeol was about to protest and say that they'd made their point, but the words caught in his throat as Junmyeon once again pounded into him with more strength than Chanyeol had thought his hyung capable of. After the pain lessened, he was just about to find his voice again, when he felt Junmyeon's teeth digging into the flesh of his shoulder as he fucked into him, making Chanyeol scream at the top of his lungs from the pain, but also from the pleasure that finally sent him over the edge and made him come. Junmyeon continued to bite and fuck him for what seemed like an eternity before finally releasing his sperm into his ass and collapsing on top of him.

 

As Chanyeol lay beneath his hyung, trying to catch his breath and calm down his wildly beating heart, he could suddenly feel wetness against his shoulder blade. At first thinking it might be Junmyeon's sweat, Chanyeol was about to buck up against him to make him pull out and get off of his back when Junmyeon's body abruptly started rocking. It took Chanyeol a moment to realize it, but as soon as he heard the accompanying sobs, he knew his hyung's body was being rocked by his sobbing.

 

          _That_...right then and there...was the moment when Chanyeol finally understood.

 

In the end, what had managed to get through to him and make him regret the reckless manner in which he continuously attacked the two of them with no regard for their safety or the pain he caused them, was not the pain they'd given back to him in return but the realization how much it had actually hurt the two of them to do so. And that it had been important to them to the point of Junmyeon and Baekhyun deciding to take that pain upon themselves even though it seemed to be tormenting them.

 

          "I'm sorry," Chanyeol heard the words leave his mouth though he actually hadn't meant to say anything. But the words, although unplanned, were sincere and came from the bottom of his now aching heart. "I'm really sorry...that my behavior made you do...something like this...I'm sorry that it hurt you...more than it hurt me. I promise I'll...try...to change."

 

As silence stole over the room in the wake of his words and a sadness stole over Chanyeol's heart, salty tears slowly crept across his cheeks to disappear unseen in the sheets below his face.

 


	90. Stimulated

Jongdae carefully adjusted the wax earplugs he'd inserted and kept his eyes firmly shut, letting his make-up artist work without interacting with anyone around him. It was CBX's second day at their new music video shoot and Jongdae had come prepared. Prepared to block out Minseok's interactions with the same make-up artist he'd flirted with the day before. Convinced he couldn't take another episode of being driven mad by jealousy, Jongdae had packed his earplugs, not wanting to hear their flirty talk and laughter.

 

The downside to muffling his hearing, though, was that he had some difficulty hearing his own make-up artist as she mumbled something while applying thin eyeliner to one of his lids. Jongdae was sure, however, that he knew what she was going on about even without understanding her words. He could tell she was having problems drawing a perfect line due to the fact that his lids were still puffy from the crying fit he'd had the previous night. Even though many hours had passed since then, his lids still hadn't gone back to normal.

 

Jongdae's thoughts abruptly returned to the previous night, to Minseok's cold behavior, to his own emotional outburst, and to the gentle way in which his hyung had tried to soothe him as he'd cried. And though Minseok had apologized, had taken him into his arms, and sat down to watch the movie with him, he'd nevertheless remained as emotionally distanced from Jongdae as possible. All through the movie, Jongdae had secretly watched Minseok's reflection in the tablet instead of concentrating on what he was supposed to be watching, not knowing how to talk to him, not even daring to touch him or hold his hand.

 

After the movie had ended, the two of them had turned off the lights and gone to bed with their backs turned to each other - the heartfelt words Jongdae would have liked to whisper to the one he loved painfully stuck in his heart and echoing through his mind as he lay in the suffocating darkness, unable to convey his feelings to the one who had stolen his heart. How he'd actually managed to fall asleep during the short night, Jongdae didn't know. But by the time he awoke, Minseok had once again gotten up before him, the spot his body had occupied during the night once more left vacant and cold. 

 

How he was ever supposed to convince Minseok to be with him if the latter kept avoiding him, Jongdae had absolutely no clue. What he _did_ know, though, was that he wasn't going to let Minseok torture him the second day in a row by making him watch him flirt. And so he kept his eyes tightly shut and his ears plugged, ignoring his surroundings as well as his emotions...simply trying to survive just another day of the total agony that was unrequited love.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Minseok's clear view of Jongdae's face was abruptly obstructed and he was torn out of his musings as his make-up artist stepped in front of him and started to prattle away. Annoyed and not the least bit interested in what the woman had to say, Minseok merely pretended to listen while nodding and controlling his features, not wanting his make-up artist to catch on to his annoyance. It wouldn't do to anger her and create more stress when he needed to be in a positive attitude for their important music video shoot. He just couldn't take the chance of ticking her off and creating more drama - he'd already had enough drama from the previous night to last him for a lifetime. And worst of all, it had been his own fault!

 

At the woman's request, Minseok closed his eyes and let her work on applying his eyeshadow. Having nothing to look at and nothing else to occupy his mind, his thoughts returned to the previous night...to the feeling of guilt and the heaviness of his heart that had come over him after having seen Jongdae break down and cry in front of him.

 

But above all, his thoughts returned to the moment Minseok had woken up that very morning to find his body entangled with Jongdae's. _When exactly_ the two of them had gotten so close to each other during the night, Minseok couldn't even say. He hadn't been aware of the fact that Jongdae had slept in his arms, his head resting in the crook of Minseok's neck. But when his eyes had opened along with the first rays of light that penetrated the room, he'd felt the warmth of Jongdae's body and his soft breath fanning against the sensitive skin of his neck, making Minseok shiver and his heart beat faster.

 

Minseok had stayed absolutely still for a long time, listening to Jongdae's even breathing, afraid that he might wake from the slightest of movements. Minseok didn't know the exact reason, but he hadn't wanted him to wake. He'd wanted him to remain in his arms, had wanted to feel his warmth and his gentle breath tickle his skin for as long as possible. Perhaps because without having to fear that Jongdae might misunderstand, Minseok had been able to just hold him...without feeling pressured...without creating expectations...without needing to explain why he wanted to hold him close - something he hadn't really been able to explain to himself either.

 

Jongdae had suddenly stirred in Minseok's arms, one of his legs winding around Minseok's hips as his body snuggled even closer to him, his morning wood pressing against Minseok's crotch and making him feel all kinds of things he shouldn't have. Groaning inwardly while gently prying his dongsaeng off of him without waking him, Minseok had scooted away from him, had gotten up and quietly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

Without conscious thought and without ever having meant to do it, Minseok had leaned against the closed door, had shut his eyes, and had felt his hand sneak beneath his pajama pants and briefs as though it belonged to someone else. While touching himself with one hand and clamping the other over his mouth to keep his moans from escaping and drifting through the door toward Jongdae, Minseok's thoughts had circled around Jongdae...his eyes...his face...his body...the warmth and softness of his skin...his sensual voice...the way the texture of his tongue had felt against his own...the way Jongdae's hand had felt around his hard cock...the way his fingers had penetrated Minseok's hole and slid in and out of him...the way Jongdae's long, thick, and hard cock had fucked him senseless.

 

Minseok's hand had moved hard and fast in accordance with the memories of how Jongdae had fucked him, making him cry out into the hand covering his mouth while he spilled into his other. As his whole body had rocked along to his orgasm, Minseok's brain had started to take over again, fully processing what he'd done.

 

          'Oh shit, oh shit...I just fucked myself while imagining being fucked by Jongdae!'

 

Running to the sink, Minseok had quickly turned on the faucet and started frantically rubbing his hands together beneath the cold stream of water - as though trying to erase what he'd done by getting rid of the evidence covering his hand.

 

            But sadly, that was just not how things worked.

 

Because no amount of water and soap could have erased the way in which he'd lusted for the very dongsaeng whose advances he'd been trying to discourage, nor could it have changed the fact that he'd still wanted him even after he'd just satisfied himself.

 

          'I'm completely fucked!' Minseok had thought, sliding to the bathroom floor, where he had remained with his head in his hands and his mind in turmoil for more than half an hour.

 

 

          "Minseok-ssi...Minseok-ssi?" a beautiful albeit loud voice abruptly tore him out of his memories, making him jump slightly in his seat as it effectively brought him back to reality...to the site of the music video shoot.

 

            "Err...ne?" Minseok replied, trying to get his composure back while at the same time quickly crossing his legs to conceal his excitement. He'd been so immersed in his memories of Jongdae that he could actually feel a boner developing inside his extremely tight pants.

 

          'Fuck...fuck...fuck!'

 

His make-up artist threw him a strange look before replying.

 

          "Haven't you been listening? Waaa...you seemed pretty zoned out just now. Anyway, I said we're done here. So you can head over to the other room now with the others and start shooting."

 

          "Oh...err...sure," Minseok was unable to stall any longer after the woman had just dismissed him and was looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to vacate the seat so that she could start cleaning the space and put her things away.

 

Having no choice, Minseok happened to get up at exactly the wrong moment, proudly presenting the erection in his pants not only to his beautiful, flirty make-up artist but also to Jongdae who walked by at exactly that moment. To make matters worse, his make-up artist reacted to his boner with a girly giggle while blatantly winking at him, which also didn't go unnoticed by Jongdae. The look in his dongsaeng's eyes turned from angry to hurt in the space of a heartbeat before Jongdae averted his gaze and silently walked past him, leaving a flustered and completely misunderstood Minseok behind.

 

          'Fuck...fuck...fuck!' Minseok thought panicked. And just how often was he going to be cursing like this in the space of one day?


	91. Dumbfounded

Jongdae had enough! It was still early in the day, he was tired as hell, irritated beyond belief...and now he had to witness something like this? Utterly speechless and fuming on the inside as he made his way past Minseok, Jongdae vowed not to exchange even one word with him if it wasn't absolutely necessary for the sake of staying professional. Jongdae was usually pretty easygoing and didn't hold grudges, but he'd just reached his limit.

 

How the fuck could Minseok be so utterly cold to him all night when he'd gone through so much trouble to make him feel comfortable and entertain him with a movie night? Anyone else would have been grateful to have someone who put so much thought and effort into wanting to please the one they cared for. But instead of receiving a 'thank you' Jongdae had felt like he'd been scolded for having prepared something comparable to a date.

 

Of _course_ it was supposed to be a date...what else would Jongdae want from Minseok? They had agreed that they would try. What the fuck had Minseok expected him to do? At least Jongdae had left him alone the entire night. Although he would have loved to reach out and touch him, he'd respected Minseok's personal space and hadn't even touched him once. But the thanks he got for his consideration had turned out to be an ungrateful son of a bitch who had set out to flirt with his make-up artist the first chance he got - even sporting a boner to show how much she had managed to turn him on.

 

           'Fuck him...fuck her...fuck the two of them to fucking hell!' Jongdae cursed in his mind, unable to calm down for even a second. He was just sooooo mad!

 

Jongdae continued to curse Minseok all the way to the filming area where Baekhyun met him with a worried expression on his face upon seeing Jongdae's demeanor.

 

          "What's wrong? Why is your face like that?" Baekhyun asked, his expression showing concern. At least someone cared about how he felt.

 

           "It's nothing...I'm okay...really," Jongdae merely replied, not even knowing how he would ever try to explain what was going on between Minseok and him - he didn't even understand it himself.

 

           "You don't look okay, though," Baekhyun said, his voice sounding soft and understanding. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine...But if you do, I'm here...okay?"

 

Jongdae quickly suppressed the tears that threatened to come into his eyes at being offered understanding and support from one of his brothers - though he wished with all his heart that the person to offer these things to him had been the very one who was continuously pushing him away. And at that moment, Jongdae really missed his best friend who would have done anything for him in the past without shying away from him.

 

          "I'm sure it will be okay...whatever it might be," Baekhyun offered, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

 

And although Jongdae was sure he'd meant every word, Baekhyun couldn't possibly know just how complicated his situation was at the moment or that things would actually work out in his favor. No one could know...least of all Baekhyun. But Jongdae was grateful, nonetheless, for his encouragement and that he'd tried to make him feel better even if Jongdae hadn't offered a single explanation to him in return.

 

          "Thanks, Baekhyun-ah," Jongdae said, pulling his brother close and hugging him to his chest. After all the shit he'd gone through, he really needed a hug.

 

          "What the _fuck_ are the two of you doing on set?" Minseok fumed, having chosen that exact moment to join the two of them. "You're supposed to be professional. Instead, you're embarrassing all of us by hugging in public...in front of the film crew. What's wrong with you?"

 

           "I think the _real_ question should be: What's wrong with _you_?" Baekhyun replied, approaching him and placing his hand on his forehead, apparently checking for signs of a fever.

 

Though he hadn't planned on it and before he could stop himself, Jongdae suddenly found himself grabbing Baekhyun's wrist and pulling his hand away from Minseok's forehead.

 

          " _Or_ perhaps the question should be: What the fuck is wrong with _both_ of you?" Baekhyun rephrased his sentence, making both Minseok and him visibly flinch right where they stood; it was quite obvious that they'd just been caught at something.

 

Baekhyun's gaze intensified as he silently looked from Minseok to him and back again to Minseok, shaking his head all the while as though dismissing a theory he found quite ridiculous.

 

          "Aaaah...mula...," Baekhyun finally sighed in a frustrated manner before starting to walk away, "The two of you work it out...I don't care anymore."

 

Upon suddenly finding himself alone with Minseok, Jongdae's heart rate increased drastically again. Turning away from his hyung because he couldn't bear to deal with him just then, Jongdae was about to join Baekhyun, who was busy talking to the director in the corner of the room, when he felt his wrist being enclosed in an iron grip.

 

          "It doesn't look as though they're ready to start just yet," Minseok said while gazing in the direction of Baekhyun, the director, and some of the filming crew, "Let's go somewhere for a moment...and talk."

 

          "Talk? About what? What could we possibly have to talk about?" Jongdae replied, his tone of voice so icy cold it could have frozen Minseok solid even if his own power was Frost.

 

          "Please...," Minseok responded.

 

It was just one word...but with just that one word, Minseok had already somehow managed to melt a bit of the ice that had started to settle around Jongdae's heart after seeing him flirt with his make-up artist. Finding it utterly unfair how Minseok always managed to throw him off balance so easily as though it were nothing, Jongdae tried one last time to refuse and walk away. But Minseok's grip on his wrist remained as firm as the pleading look in his eyes, making Jongdae finally follow behind him while Minseok pulled him toward the men's restroom, his fingers still securely wrapped around his wrist.

 

Even after reaching the seclusion of the restroom and checking that nobody else was inside the small space, Minseok still wouldn't let go of his wrist. Butterflies started to flutter in Jongdae's stomach at the prolonged touch of Minseok's skin upon his and the possessive way in which he'd gripped his wrist and didn't seem to want to let it go. If he hadn't been so utterly convinced that Minseok didn't have any feelings for him, Jongdae might have thought his hyung was behaving like a possessive lover instead of a friend and fellow group member. But the thought that Minseok could actually want to be with him all of a sudden didn't even cross his mind.

 

Minseok carefully looked around and apparently decided he felt more private and undisturbed in one of the toilet stalls, quickly pulling Jongdae inside with him before he could complain or resist. A moment later, Jongdae found himself nearly pressed up against Minseok in the incredibly small space that really wasn't meant to hold two people at once.

 

          "What are you doing?" Jongdae couldn't help but ask, completely clueless as to why it had been necessary to squeeze into this small space so that they could have a talk. "Just what the _hell_ do you want?"

 

Minseok remained silent for a long moment before he finally replied.

 

          "I want to tell you that you...misunderstood," Minseok said, obviously trying to weasel out of taking responsibility for his actions when it was clear as day that he'd fully enjoyed himself while flirting with his make-up artist at the cost of Jongdae's feelings.

 

          "I misunderstood," Jongdae said, his intonation making it sound more like a statement than a question. "I see." Jongdae didn't 'see' at all. How could he possibly have misunderstood the larger than life and obvious as fuck boner in his hyung's pants while he'd been with his make-up artist?

 

Pointedly looking down at Minseok's erection, which was still clearly visible upon gazing through the tiny cleft left between their bodies, Jongdae calmly stated the obvious.

 

          "So what I'm looking at right now _isn't_ actually an erection is what you're saying?" Jongdae said in a voice practically oozing with sarcasm.

 

Minseok straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath, seemingly bracing himself before replying.

 

          "No, that's not what I'm saying. You're right...this is definitely an erection," Minseok stated calmly while Jongdae was quickly losing his patience, not understanding in the least what all the fuss about a misunderstanding had been about when he'd ended up admitting it in the end, after all.

 

           "Is there still a point to this talk? I don't understand...What the fuck are you actually trying to say?" Jongdae asked impatiently, ready to leave any second now - as soon as he pried Minseok's fingers off of his wrist.

 

          "I'm trying to say that you're right about my...having an erection. But you misunderstood...the source. It wasn't because of my make-up artist...I didn't even talk to her that much. I actually completely forgot that she was there."

 

          "Yeah right...because she's obviously so ugly that her presence can be overlooked...Who the hell are you trying to bullshit, now? If that woman - objectively speaking - isn't one of the most beautiful women you or I have ever seen, I'll eat my hat," Jongdae raged, not even bothering to rephrase his wording...he didn't even own a hat as he didn't wear hats that often. The ones he wore during photo shoots, concerts, or events were borrowed.

 

           "You don't even own a hat," Minseok surprised him by reading his mind. It would have been funny if Jongdae wasn't so pissed at Minseok's more than obvious lie about not really having noticed her presence. Pleeeeeaaaaaseee!

 

           "That's completely beside the point...," Jongdae replied, "...If you even have a point."

 

          "Believe it or not...I do," Minseok countered.

 

          "Then why don't you just get to it...so I can finally leave," Jongdae said, his voice sounding every ounce as impatient as he felt.

 

           "My point is...that opposed to what you might think, she wasn't the cause for my erection," Minseok stated, in reality not really explaining all too much with what he'd just said.

 

          "Okay, great...," Jongdae answered, "...now that we've established that she didn't turn you on and that someone _else_ did - who, by the way, you haven't mentioned with a single syllable yet - I feel soooooo much better knowing that at _least_ it wasn't _her_."

 

Jongdae finally had enough of Minseok's crap, pulling his wrist free before Minseok could strengthen his grip. But before he could open the toilet stall door, Minseok pulled him back, grabbed both of his wrists this time and pinned them against the wall next to Jongdae's head. Jongdae, completely overwhelmed by Minseok's vehemence and the burning intensity in his eyes as he held his gaze, couldn't breathe, let alone think about a way to break free. The only thing he could do was listen to his out-of-control heartbeat and the words that next left Minseok's mouth - words he never would have expected to hear from him.

 

          "If you absolutely need to hear the truth...," Minseok started, then suddenly paused as though it was difficult for him to continue. When he finally did, Jongdae thought he couldn't possibly have heard him right. "...I was thinking about... _you_...I was actually thinking about you...the whole time...I didn't hear a word she said. And the...the erection...I got, I got because...because I couldn't forget the way...the way it felt...when you and I...when we...you know...when you...did _that_ to me."

 

Jongdae felt as though he was in the middle of a very bizarre dream - or as if someone had hit him over the head with a hammer. His brain was unable to process what his ears had just discerned. And he was absolutely certain that the dumbfounded look on his face couldn't be very attractive. But there was nothing he could do about it. He just hadn't expected the words that had fallen from Minseok's mouth. Not after all that had happened between them. He felt hopelessly overwhelmed.

 

Minseok, apparently aware of Jongdae's inability to move, used his chance to close the tiny distance between their bodies and swept in to steal a kiss.

 

          "I'm sorry I tried to run from you...and for having turned my back on whatever is happening between us," Minseok softly whispered into his ear after pulling away. "I won't run anymore," Minseok said before his lips descended upon Jongdae's with more passion than before, his hyung no longer holding back but finally claiming Jongdae as _his_.

 

As Jongdae's body melted against Minseok's in the small, warm space that was quickly being heated from the warmth of their bodies as well as their increasingly hungry kisses, Jongdae found himself praying to a higher power that he wasn't dreaming and wouldn't end up waking from his dream to find himself alone and devastated.

 

          Because if this was actually real, Jongdae would never again wish for anything else!


	92. A Taste

Every inch of Minseok's body was tingling pleasurably as Jongdae and he furiously made out in the tiny toilet stall, their tongues tangling and their erections pressing and rubbing against each other as they tried to get even closer to one another, though it wasn't even possible.

 

A sudden knock on their stall door made both of them practically jump out of their skins in shock. They'd totally forgotten where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. But Baekhyun's voice reaching them from the other side of the door abruptly brought it all back.

 

          "I won't ask you two what you're doing in there because I think it's pretty obvious. I'm just here to let you know that the shoot will start in twenty minutes. So just make sure you take care of your...issue...within that time. See you at the shoot."

 

          "Shit...," Minseok breathed against Jongdae's neck, "...now everyone will know."

 

          "I don't think Baekhyun will tell anyone if we ask him not to," Jongdae replied, "But honestly, I don't care. Let everyone find out...I don't give a damn. All I care about is that you're finally giving me a real chance."

 

          "Sorry that it took me so long," Minseok replied, pulling Jongdae near again to continue where they'd left off. After a minute of wild kissing, Minseok pulled back again.

 

          "I think I have a real problem here," Minseok said.

 

When Jongdae just looked at him with a questioning look, obviously not getting what Minseok meant, Minseok scooted back further and pointedly looked down his own body toward his crotch. The erection he'd had since he'd thought about Jongdae earlier had only grown worse through their make-out session and it didn't look as though it would go away any time soon. And their shoot would start in less than twenty minutes.

 

Quickly looking at Jongdae's crotch, Minseok could see that his dongsaeng wasn't doing any better.

 

          "Oh," Jongdae, who had followed Minseok's gaze, finally replied, having caught on to Minseok's meaning. "Yeah, we _both_ have a real problem."

 

Jongdae suddenly moved closer and started kissing Minseok again, making his blood boil even more.

 

          "Ande...," Minseok said, pulling back from the kiss, "...If you don't stop kissing me like this, I'll never get rid of this boner."

 

          "Don't worry...," Jongdae abruptly whispered in his ear as his hand snuck into Minseok's pants and briefs and started stroking his erection. "...I'll take care of this for you."

 

An arsenal of protests ran through Minseok's mind. They really shouldn't be doing this in a public bathroom at a studio when everyone knew who they were and they had a reputation to uphold. But none of the words on the tip of Minseok's tongue actually made it out of his mouth in the end. Because, after all, he really did need to get rid of his erection...and more importantly: it felt too fucking good to tell him to stop.

 

Quiet moans fell from Minseok's lips and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making noises. After a moment, Jongdae pulled his hand back out of Minseok's pants, making him moan in frustration.

 

          "Aaaah...Chenny, Chenny...don't stop," Minseok complained.

 

          "I'll do something even better," Jongdae merely replied before suddenly undoing Minseok's button and fly and pulling his pants and briefs down his legs in one swift movement.

 

           "Wha...what are you doing?" Minseok cried out, surprised, not having expected Jongdae to actually undress him.

 

Instead of answering, Jongdae sent him a naughty smile before disappearing from Minseok's direct line of view as he crouched down in front of him in the tight space. Minseok only had a moment to process what Jongdae was about to do when his dongsaeng's warm mouth already closed around his erection, making Minseok's head snap back and hit the hard wall of the toilet stall. But the slight pain from having hit his head didn't even register in his mind, which was much too occupied with the overload of sensations as Jongdae gently sucked on the tip of his cock, then ran his tongue over its slit, finally taking it in his mouth as far as it would go and moving his head up and down the length of Minseok's throbbing cock.

 

Streams of moans left Minseok's throat and disappeared beneath the hand clamped over his mouth. The only other sounds filling the tight space were the gentle rustling of Jongdae's clothing as he moved and the sinfully erotic sucking and slurping sounds as Jongdae deliciously fucked him with his mouth. When Minseok thought he already couldn't take it anymore, Jongdae started to stroke his erection while repeatedly sucking the tip of his cock in between his wet lips.

 

Minseok could feel his dongsaeng's tongue and his teeth graze his slit while Jongdae pumped him harder and faster, finally sending him over the edge. Minseok balled his hands into fists, his body trembling as he came into Jongdae's mouth. It happened so fast that he hadn't even been able to warn Jongdae, whose mouth was abruptly filled with his warm semen, which found its way to the corners of Jongdae's mouth, escaping and running down his chin as he swallowed.

 

          "I'm so sorry," Minseok apologized.

 

          "What for?" Jongdae said, wiping at the corners of his mouth and his chin with the back of his hand as he got back to his feet in front of Minseok.

 

          "For not warning you. For making you swallow that," Minseok explained.

 

From what he'd heard and read, sperm tasted terrible...no matter how many pineapples one ate in hopes of making it taste sweeter. Jongdae merely burst out laughing.

 

          "It's okay, really. I actually thought it would taste worse," Jongdae replied good-naturedly.

 

          "Liar...it probably tastes absolutely horrible," Minseok said.

 

          "Well, perhaps one day you'll find out," Jongdae replied, winking at him.

 

Minseok's eyes widened. This boy to boy relationship thing being completely new to him, he hadn't considered every aspect of this new relationship yet. Was he really ready to do what Jongdae had just done so effortlessly?

 

            "Or you can find out right now," Jongdae pulled Minseok from his musings.

 

Before he knew what his dongsaeng was doing, Jongdae had moved in and claimed Minseok's lips, his tongue sliding between them and stroking his own. Immediately, Minseok could taste his own sperm on Jongdae's tongue. Minseok thought it tasted every bit as horrible as he'd thought. But something about the fact that his sperm was now inside Jongdae's mouth - marking him as _his_ man - was, oddly, much more satisfying than he would have thought. And Minseok decided that even if it tasted bad, the satisfaction both of them got from it clearly outweighed the terrible taste.

 

Having decided to return the favor and rid Jongdae of his own erection so that they could get through their schedule without further problems arising, Minseok quickly pulled down Jongdae's pants and underpants and started to give him the same treatment. Jongdae's muffled moans filled the small space as Minseok sucked on his dongsaeng's erection with such attention to detail that he managed to reduce Jongdae to a whimpering mess that would have slid straight down the wall to the floor if the small size of the stall hadn't prevented it.

 

          "How...the...fuck...are...you...so...fucking...good...at...this...aaarrrrgghhh?"

 

Jongdae came after only a few minutes of Minseok's 'expert treatment' of his cock and spilled into Minseok's mouth, who was a bit shocked at experiencing the difference between a residual taste and a full mouth of warm, sticky, and horrible tasting cum. Nonetheless, the taste was accompanied by the satisfaction of how much Jongdae had obviously liked what he'd done to him. Which, in Minseok's opinion, made up for every last drop of awfulness.

 

After quickly swallowing Jongdae's semen and wiping his mouth, Minseok got back to his feet, for the first time taking in the blissful expression on Jongdae's face as he leaned back against the wall with closed eyes, apparently unable to move yet.

 

          "The things you do to me," Jongdae complained in a weak voice, though a large grin spread across his face to accompany his words.

 

           "My pleasure," Minseok teased.

 

A loud voice in the corridor outside the men's bathroom suddenly reminded them that they had better get themselves cleaned up and presentable.

 

           "Five minutes," Baekhyun called, making both of them jump and hasten to pull their pants back up and get ready for their shoot.

 

          "Will you come to my room tonight?" Jongdae suddenly asked, holding Minseok back with a hand on his arm before the two of them headed out the door and back to the reality in which they had to hide their relationship from the others - except Baekhyun...that cat was soooo out of the bag.

 

          "What do _you_ think?" Minseok replied, winking cutely at him before he planted a soft kiss on his lips and opened the door.

 

          "I can't wait," Jongdae whispered in his ear as they left to meet Baekhyun and the filming crew.


	93. Another Movie Night

Jongdae's sweaty hands were shaking slightly as he sat on his bed waiting for Minseok to arrive. It was already past 2 o'clock in the morning. The second day of CBX's music video shoot had been longer than anyone had anticipated as they'd had to deal with several technical issues. After having returned to the dorm, eating, and showering, the time had finally come for Jongdae and Minseok to spend some time together after their wild episode in the public bathroom earlier.

 

After the shooting had started, the two of them had tried to be as professional as they could and had avoided meeting each other's eyes or touching whenever it wasn't necessary to interact with each other in front of the camera. They'd done it because they'd both known how hard it would be to keep the truth about their relationship hidden from the people surrounding them on set if they looked at or spoke to each other. Jongdae was certain that the way he felt about Minseok was clearly written all over his face whenever he looked at him. So he'd done his best not to be found out...and so had Minseok.

 

Which was why Jongdae was even more anxious to finally get to be alone with Minseok again so that he could kiss him and take him in his arms. He'd wanted to do so the entire time they'd been stuck at the filming site and also when they'd returned to the dorm and the three of them had eaten their extremely late dinner together. And though Baekhyun already knew about them, although he hadn't said a word about it - probably waiting for them to bring it up themselves - the two of them hadn't wanted to show affection in front of him. So they'd held back while they'd eaten, as well.

 

Now, Jongdae was looking forward to not having to hold back any longer. But as much as he was anticipating Minseok's arrival, he also felt extremely nervous. Their relationship was still so fresh that Jongdae got butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about Minseok. On top of that, he was still very unsure about how to treat his hyung. After everything that had happened between them - with Jongdae having been too forward and perhaps too aggressive in his pursuit of Minseok - Jongdae was afraid of moving faster than Minseok was comfortable with. And just because the two of them had gotten carried away in the public bathroom earlier, that didn't mean Minseok was okay with continuing where they'd left off.

 

So, Jongdae had once again prepared snacks, drinks, and a movie. And though he doubted he would get the same negative reaction from Minseok as last time, a tiny part of him nevertheless feared his hyung's response. Be that as it may, he'd felt the need to prepare this, not wanting Minseok to think he'd only asked him over for one particular reason. Yes, he'd asked Minseok to his room...and yes, he was very much hoping for _more_ to happen between them...but he couldn't just assume that the two of them would be intimate. And if having sex wasn't on Minseok's mind, he would respect that and wouldn't try to persuade him. Because Jongdae was already happy just to be given the chance to be with Minseok - even if they did nothing but watch a movie together. He just wanted to be next to him.

 

The sudden knock on the door had Jongdae nearly falling off the edge of his bed in shock. Though he'd expected and waited for that very sound, it had ended up taking him by surprise. Perhaps because he still found it too good to be true that Minseok was coming over to his room to spend the night with him of his own free will...because he wanted to be with him.

 

Jongdae quickly opened the door for him, waited for him to enter, and locked the door behind him. Nervously turning around to greet him, Jongdae found that Minseok had already walked over to the bed, where he stood silently gazing down at the snacks, drinks, and Jongdae's tablet.

 

          "Another movie night?" Minseok asked with his back turned to Jongdae, who was just as unable to read Minseok's tone of voice as he was to see the expression on his face.

 

          "Err...I wasn't sure...what you wanted to...do...so I just prepared...that," Jongdae stuttered slightly, his heart beating faster as he waited for Minseok's reply.

 

          "Okay...sure...let's watch a movie, then," Minseok surprised him by agreeing.

 

But unlike the other night, when Jongdae would have been thrilled to have Minseok react in such a way after everything he'd prepared, Jongdae found himself disappointed at Minseok's reply. Deep down, he'd been hoping for more...for some serious skinship.

 

          "Sounds good," Jongdae replied, nevertheless, not wanting his hyung to know that he'd actually been hoping for Minseok to sleep with him. Jongdae sighed inwardly, trying to rid himself of his feeling of frustration while admitting it was his own fault; he shouldn't have prepared that stupid movie!

 

Plumping himself down on the bed next to Minseok after having extinguished the lights, Jongdae reached for his tablet and started the movie.

 

          "Could you hand me that bottle of whiskey and a glass?" Minseok abruptly asked just as the intro of the movie started.

 

          "Sure," Jongdae replied, happy he could please Minseok with one of his favorite drinks.

 

Minseok carefully opened the bottle and poured himself a small glass full of the amber-colored liquid. After swiveling the whiskey for a few moments and smelling its aroma, he took a small sip, licking his lips appreciatively once he'd swallowed it.

 

          "Mmmhhh," Minseok hummed, his rumbling voice and the way his tongue slid across his lips as he looked at Jongdae sending shivers down Jongdae's spine.

 

Jongdae silently cursed at Minseok's cluelessness. How could his hyung say yes to watching a movie and then tease Jongdae with his hot tongue and his wet lips without realizing what it was doing to Jongdae?! Trying to respect Minseok's wishes of spending their time together while merely watching a movie, Jongdae gritted his teeth and tried to suppress the erection which had just started to form a large bulge in his sweatpants.

 

Quickly turning his head away in an attempt to take his mind off of his hyung's alluring lips, Jongdae's gaze came to rest on his tablet's display, not really taking in anything about the movie other than that it was in play mode. With his heart beating wildly in his chest as he sat staring directly at the tablet and covering his crotch with his arms, Jongdae ignored the movie's soundtrack, instead listening to the sound of Minseok swallowing another mouthful of whiskey.

 

After a couple of minutes, Jongdae heard Minseok set his glass down and scoot closer to him. Having wished his hyung would initiate some skinship, after all, Jongdae was both happy and slightly disappointed when Minseok merely took his hand, intertwining their fingers. As much as he liked holding his hand, the blood boiling in his veins had made him hope for a bit more...a kiss, at least. But not wanting to rush things in their very fresh relationship, Jongdae decided to just be content with the way things were progressing and to patiently wait until Minseok was ready for more.

 

Another few minutes into the movie, Minseok had snuggled closer to him, his head resting in the crook of Jongdae's neck. Jongdae, fully expecting Minseok to fall asleep soon, was more than just a little surprised when his hyung suddenly started nibbling at the soft and very sensitive skin of his neck.

 

          "Aaaahh...," Jongdae moaned, surprised and completely turned on by the touch of Minseok's lips against his neck.

 

Minseok seemed to take this as encouragement, his tongue hungrily sliding across Jongdae's skin the very next moment, making Jongdae flinch and kick the tablet off of the bed in shock.

 

          "Thank God...," Minseok mumbled against Jongdae's neck, "...I can't even tell you how much I _didn't_ want to see a movie tonight." Minseok's mouth returned to Jongdae's neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling on his skin.

 

          "I'm glad to hear it," Jongdae hastily replied before reaching over and pulling Minseok's body on top of his, their crotches pressing against each other.

 

Gently grabbing his hyung by the back of his neck, Jongdae pulled his mouth down to his own and started kissing him slowly and deeply, savoring every single stroke of his tongue against Minseok's and the alluring feeling of it gliding across the hot and soft tissue of Minseok's mouth. Through their thin t-shirts, Jongdae could feel his hyung's heart beating wildly against his own and kissed Minseok even deeper, wanting to bring him yet closer. Soon, the two of them were practically devouring each other with their hot mouths, their rock hard erections rubbing against each other with the frantic movements of their bodies.

 

Jongdae's hands snuck beneath Minseok's t-shirt, his fingers gently digging into the soft skin of his back as he guided Minseok's body, sliding him up and down the length his own body so that their clothed cocks continuously rubbed against each other. After a while of repeatedly moaning into each other's mouths while grinding their erections together, Minseok surprised him by suddenly asking him to stop.

 

          "Wait...," he said, his voice breathless and shaky, "...I don't want to come too early...I want you to do...that _thing_...you did to me before."

 

           "That _thing_?" Jongdae replied while laughing slightly. "You mean, you want me to penetrate you? If you want me to do it, don't you think you should be able to say it?...Repeat after me: Dear Jongdae-yah...I want you to... _fuck_...me."

 

As Jongdae watched Minseok's beautiful, cat-like eyes grow big and round at the same time as his head turned a bright shade of red, he was unable to hold back the laugh that clawed its way out of his throat; Minseok was just too adorable.

 

           "It's okay...you don't need to say that...I was just messing with you," Jongdae quickly added while laughing, then planted a sweet kiss on Minseok's lips to apologize for making him feel self-conscious.

 

Instead of remaining embarrassed, Minseok recovered fairly quickly and started kissing Jongdae back more passionately, deepening the kiss once again. Soon, the two of them were back to grinding their cocks until Minseok suddenly surprised Jongdae by pulling out of their kiss and seductively whispering in Jongdae's ear.

 

          "Dear Jongdae-yah...I want you to... _fuck_...me."


	94. Intense

Minseok couldn't believe he'd actually said those words to him. But he hadn't been able to stop himself...every last inch of his body was humming with excitement and burning for Jongdae's touch and he desperately needed his dongsaeng inside of him.

 

Jongdae's expression after Minseok had asked him to fuck him was absolutely priceless. It seemed Jongdae hadn't expected him to say the word 'fuck'. Not because Minseok abhorred using dirty language or because he'd never said it before - Minseok used strong language from time to time when the occasion called for it - but because such language didn't really go that well with Minseok's face. Always looking so young and innocent, others were usually shocked when such strong expressions fell out of such a cute and adorable mouth.

 

But before Minseok had time to fully appreciate or laugh at the shocked look on Jongdae's face, his dongsaeng had already recovered and proceeded to strip him of his t-shirt, not wasting any time in following his request. After Minseok's t-shirt landed on the floor next to the bed, Jongdae gently flipped him onto his back and quickly pulled his sweatpants, briefs, and socks off, throwing them to the floor to join the already discarded t-shirt. Then Jongdae rid himself of his own clothing.

 

Minseok's eyes drank in the beautifully shining skin and hard planes of Jongdae's muscular chest and his equally beautiful and hard erection, his chest heaving as his breathing sped up and turned erratic while he lay naked and exposed beneath Jongdae waiting to be taken. But Jongdae didn't seem to be in a hurry. Instead of making a move now that both of them were naked, Jongdae sat back on his haunches and looked down at Minseok, his eyes leisurely gliding across his body, taking in every inch of him. Minseok groaned loudly, impatient for Jongdae to touch him.

 

          "Is something wrong?" Jongdae suddenly asked him innocently, his face and voice giving nothing away, though Minseok could have sworn he was dragging things out on purpose and fully enjoying himself.

 

          "Uh uh...nothing wrong," Minseok merely replied, not wanting to come across as being too desperate - which he totally was. But Jongdae didn't need to know that.

 

          "Okay...that's good, then," Jongdae replied, a wide grin stretching across his face, "But don't hesitate to tell me...if you want me to go faster." Minseok could have sworn Jongdae was enjoying himself way too much!

 

           "I will," Minseok lied, not ready to let Jongdae know just how desperately he wanted him.

 

When Jongdae finally spread Minseok's legs apart and knelt between them, Minseok fully expected him to start preparing him. Instead, Jongdae leaned over his body, gently wound his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, and started kissing him, his tongue stroking Minseok's own before he started to suck on his lower lip and then on his tongue. Minseok was a complete mess lying beneath his dongsaeng, who totally had him by the short hairs and knew it all too well. He was probably waiting for Minseok to ask him to fuck him again. But Minseok endured, not wanting to give in so easily - even if the fire running through his veins threatened to scorch him with every second he waited to have his burning desire quenched.

 

Jongdae's lips finally left Minseok's mouth, only to make their way across his body, his tongue sliding into Minseok's ear (Minseok's back arched off of the bed and shivers ran down his spine).

Then Jongdae kissed and licked his way down Minseok's body from the crook of his neck (a soft moan escaped his throat)... 

...to one of his perked up nipples, gently sucking on it (a stream of throaty moans left Minseok's mouth)...

...across the hard lines of Minseok's abs to his bellybutton, his warm tongue dipping inside (Minseok's lower body jerked as shivers ran across his heated skin)...

...to the soft flesh on his inner thigh right below his throbbing cock, his tongue licking and his teeth gently nibbling on his skin (Minseok's cock twitched uncontrollably, precum beading across his slit)...

...and finally closing over the tip of Minseok's erection, making him buck up to meet Jongdae's warm cavern and slippery tongue.

 

          "Ooh...argghhh...oughhh...," Minseok moaned as his lower body writhed beneath Jongdae's mouth while his dongsaeng sucked on his cock as though it were candy.

 

          "Do you like this?" Jongdae asked after pulling away. Getting no answer from Minseok, who couldn't reply, couldn't concentrate on anything other than the incredible feeling of Jongdae's mouth on him, Jongdae returned to sucking him off. "I fink gou like fis," Jongdae answered his own question, slurring around a mouth full of Minseok's cock.

 

A moment later, Jongdae pulled off of him again and reached for a container of lube he seemed to have bought recently and stashed in the small drawer of his bedside table. Before long, one of Jongdae's lubed fingers slid inside Minseok's entrance, making him sigh in a mixture of pain from the tightness and relief from finally being filled. Ever since Jongdae had penetrated him for the first time the night they'd stayed at the hotel, Minseok had thought back to that night, recalling the feeling of being filled there more often than he should have, even contemplating pushing his own fingers inside to scratch the itch Jongdae had started. In the end, he'd chickened out, not feeling comfortable enough to do it to himself.

 

Now that he was finally reliving the feeling he'd craved for, Minseok heaved a sigh of relief, not caring anymore that he was showing Jongdae just how much he'd wanted it. Jongdae added one finger after the other until three of his fingers were sliding in and out of Minseok's hole, eliciting moan after moan from Minseok's throat. After a few minutes, Jongdae withdrew his fingers and lubed his erection. After gently lifting Minseok's buttocks, Jongdae brought the tip of his erection to Minseok's hole and slowly pushed inside, eliciting even louder moans as his long, hard, and thick cock rubbed against already sensitive flesh and further stretched Minseok's hole.

 

          "Aaaarrgghh...oohh...oughh...," Minseok heard the sounds escape his throat, unable to stop himself as Jongdae slowly started to move his cock in and out of Minseok's tight hole. 

 

Jongdae suddenly leaned down toward Minseok and claimed his mouth, his tongue sliding erotically against Minseok's at the same time as he pushed even deeper into him. Minseok's loud moans disappeared into Jongdae's mouth as Jongdae began to thrust into him deeper and faster while ravishing his mouth at the same time. Minseok's mouth was suddenly pulled off of Jongdae's as his head flew back, his neck overstretched, and his back arched off of the bed. Though he hadn't intended to break their kiss, there was nothing Minseok could do about his body's automatic response to Jongdae's intense thrusts.

 

Screams, which Jongdae tried to muffle by clamping his hand over his hyung's mouth, escaped Minseok's throat before he could remember not to announce their romantic relationship to the entire dorm. Thankfully, Jongdae's quick reaction had kept the noise to a minimum. After keeping up the quick pace for another few minutes - both of their bodies covered in sweat and creating wet slapping noises every time their skin met when Jongdae thrust into him - Minseok finally couldn't hold on anymore.

 

The waves of Minseok's orgasm crashed over him, rocking his entire body as he came and sprayed Jongdae's and his own chest and their lower bodies with his sperm. The muscles in his buttocks squeezed Jongdae's cock tightly, making him moan out loud right before he followed Minseok, filling his hole with his warm cum. Jongdae collapsed on top of Minseok, both of their bodies gently rocking up and down with their labored breathing.

 

As Jongdae's warm lips planted sweet kisses on Minseok's sweat-slickened neck, Minseok automatically reached for the wetness running down one of his cheeks, shocked to find that the liquid was warm beneath his touch. What he'd thought was nothing more than sweat created by their intense encounter, turned out to be tears instead. Quickly wiping at the wetness covering his face before Jongdae could see it, Minseok got rid of the telltale traces of his emotional reaction, not really understanding how or why being intimate with Jongdae had suddenly brought tears to his eyes.

 


	95. Ashamed

Chanyeol quickly finished eating his breakfast and put the dishes away, placing them in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen. He'd purposefully arrived and finished eating long before the other members showed up, not wanting to run into a certain someone - or rather, certain someones, in his case. It had been a few days now that Chanyeol had avoided meeting with Baekhyun and Junmyeon. Since Baekhyun had been busy filming CBX's new music video and Junmyeon had also had separate schedules, it had been fairly easy to keep his distance.

 

Ever since the night Junmyeon and Baekhyun had taught him a lesson, Chanyeol hadn't been able to bring himself to meet them. Not because he was upset about what the two of them had done to him, but because the final realization of what _he'd_ done to _them_  and just how much it must have hurt them had made him suddenly dread looking them in the eyes. Because for the first time in his life, he felt deeply ashamed of himself, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He'd never felt ashamed of himself, had never needed to - until now; and his self-confidence had taken a serious dive.

 

Chanyeol quickly returned to his room and started pacing, thinking hard about the possibility of excusing himself from dance practice, where he would inevitably see Baekhyun and Junmyeon again, now that they didn't have separate schedules for a while. It would be the first time seeing them again since that night. Chanyeol had even left the very next morning before either of them had woken up because he just hadn't been able to bear speaking with them, having felt too humiliated to face them.

 

He could play sick for a day, right? That wouldn't be so bad, would it? But a small voice in the back of his mind suddenly spoke up, asking him just how long he thought he could drag this on. What about the next day, or the day after, or the day after the day after? He couldn't play sick forever. At one point, he would have to meet them again, he knew that. And it wasn't like he didn't miss them. Even while he was trying his best to avoid them, he missed them like crazy.

 

Heaving a sigh, Chanyeol decided he had better go to their dance practice, after all. He couldn't very well keep skipping practice and end up ruining the group's performances because of his own selfish reasons. After quickly grabbing his coat, Chanyeol headed toward the sublevel parking lot to one of the company's cars waiting to drive the members to the SM building.

 

Luckily, Chanyeol arrived at one of the cars before the other two did, swiftly seating himself between Yixing and Sehun so that he wouldn't end up sitting next to Baekhyun or Junmyeon. But he needn't have worried because the car quickly filled up so that the other two would have to ride in the other car. Once the car Chanyeol rode in arrived at the building, Chanyeol hurried on ahead of everyone else to their practice room, wanting to arrive before Baekhyun and Junmyeon so that they couldn't catch him alone and confront him.

 

          What he didn't know, though, was that the other two were already way ahead of Chanyeol.

 

The elevator door opened to a completely empty corridor, Chanyeol apparently the very first to arrive that morning. After getting off and heading toward their practice room, he was just passing by the men's bathroom, whose door stood open - perhaps having been left open by the cleaning staff - when a pair of arms suddenly shot through the doorway, closed around his arms and chest and pulled him into the bathroom before he even had a chance to react.

 

          "What...?" Chanyeol didn't come very far, the words stuck in his throat as he was flung around to face Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon quickly closed and locked the door behind them to give them some privacy. Chanyeol's shocked gaze dropped to the floor beneath his feet; he could feel his ears turning red in embarrassment. Before he could figure out what to do or what to say, he suddenly felt two pairs of warm arms envelop him in a tight embrace.

 

          "Please don't avoid us...," Baekhyun's soft voice whispered, his head snuggling against Chanyeol's chest.

 

          "Chanyeollie... _please_...just talk to us," Junmyeon whispered from his other side, his head pressing against his chest, as well.

 

Both of them had their arms tightly slung around Chanyeol's waist, their comforting warmth once again enveloping him - he'd missed that feeling so much! Chanyeol finally broke down, sliding to the floor between the other two, their arms - though sturdy - not quite strong enough to hold him up as his heavy body slumped so unexpectedly. Instead of catching him, Baekhyun and Junmyeon sank to the floor right along with him, their arms never leaving his body.

 

          "Why did you run away...why are you avoiding us?" Junmyeon gently asked, his hand leaving Chanyeol's waist to wipe at the tears that had started to leak from the corners of Chanyeol's eyes.

 

Chanyeol couldn't speak, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue swallowed by the sobs falling out in their stead, his body rocking as he cried.

 

          "I'm sorry we did that to you...I'm so sorry," Junmyeon said, his voice trembling with emotion.

 

          "I'm sorry, too...you don't know how much!...Please don't...leave...us," Baekhyun's equally shaking voice reached him.

 

Chanyeol finally lifted his gaze to look at his boyfriends, who were both crying along with him, making him feel even guiltier toward them than he already did. Chanyeol couldn't stand seeing the two of them like this.

 

          "Please stop crying...both of you. I'm not...I'm not leaving you...I...I just didn't know how to face you after the way I behaved. I...I feel...ashamed...of myself, and I'm afraid of...hurting...you again," Chanyeol finally confessed his reasons for not wanting to see them.

 

Junmyeon suddenly pulled Chanyeol close and planted a soft kiss on his lips before speaking.

 

          "Chanyeollie...it's okay, we already forgave you...let's just leave all that behind us now. Let's start over. We'll figure it out. Just don't avoid us, please...We...we've really missed you. Even though we were all busy...not even getting a single text from you or seeing you in between schedules...and the way you just silently left that morning...We were really afraid you wouldn't want to see us again after...what we did to you."

 

          "I'm still afraid, though...What if I attack you again?" Chanyeol couldn't help but ask. He wasn't at all confident that he wouldn't end up losing control in the heat of the moment.

 

          "Then the two of us will just have to put in more effort to stop you and calm you down again...and we'll do so over and over if that's what it takes...until you finally learn to control yourself. More importantly, though: Now that you _know_ how we feel, I know you'll put all your efforts into trying to resist your more violent urges. So I trust you, Chanyeollie," Junmyeon replied, his eyes filled with a confidence and tenderness that brought even more tears to Chanyeol's eyes.

 

Chanyeol didn't know where his hyung got all that confidence from, or how in hell Chanyeol even deserved Junmyeon's trust and affection - was he really worth all the hardships these two seemed to be willing to go through just in order to be with him? - but it  _did_ actually make him feel slightly better to know that his hyung had faith in him. And Chanyeol was ready to believe in Junmyeon's confidence. Because if there was one person Chanyeol had learned to trust unconditionally, besides Baekhyun and himself, it was their leader-nim. Junmyeon's belief that Chanyeol could do it gave him strength and filled him with hope.

 

          "Okay...," Chanyeol finally agreed, "...we can do this...I'll do my best...not to hurt the two of you."

 

Junmyeon gently squeezed his shoulder and nodded at him encouragingly, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

 

          "How, though?" Baekhyun suddenly asked Junmyeon, "N-not to discourage you...or anything...but I'm just wondering...how _exactly_ will the two of us stop him and calm him down if he's out of control?"

 

          'Sitting right here,' Chanyeol thought grumpily but kept his thoughts to himself in the end, wanting to hear what Junmyeon was going to say. 

 

Junmyeon abruptly cleared his throat.

 

          "Well...I haven't exactly thought that far ahead yet," he admitted in a small voice.

 

          "And here I thought you had an actual plan," Chanyeol sighed.

 

          "Shh...don't be so negative...I'll think of something. Just leave it to me," Junmyeon said.

 

          "Oh, oh, Chanyeol-ah...we're doomed," Baekhyun teased, earning himself a playful pinch to his arm from Junmyeon, which led to Baekhyun pinching him back and Chanyeol getting in their way as they continuously tried to get back at each other.

 

Which ultimately ended with the three of them rolling around on the floor, pinching and tickling each other while laughing and squealing so loudly that only Jongdae's persistent knocking and loud whining from the other side of the door could interrupt them and make them come back to their senses.

 

          "Yah! What the hell do the three of you think you're doing in a public bathroom?"

 

          "You're one to talk!" Baekhyun shot back, making Jongdae immediately shut up and Chanyeol wonder what in the world Baekhyun could be talking about.

 

          "What was that about?" Junmyeon suddenly asked Baekhyun, taking the words right out of Chanyeol's mouth.

 

          "Ah...nothing...just a joke between Jongdae and me. Don't worry about it," Baekhyun replied, getting to his feet at the same time. "Let's get to practice now...the others are probably waiting already."

 

After brushing off their clothing - which had gotten a bit of dirt on it from rolling around on the floor - the three of them checked that the hall was empty before leaving the bathroom and meeting the other members in the practice room, pretending as if nothing had just happened between them. Although, if Jongdae had heard them, chances were everyone else had as well. So they probably weren't fooling anyone.

 

After quickly agreeing on meeting at Chanyeol's studio later that night, the three of them separated, each concentrating on doing his best during practice - though Chanyeol's inability to suppress the sudden thoughts that popped into his head in anticipation of their upcoming date resulted in his dance performance seriously leaving something to be desired.


	96. First attempt

Baekhyun hesitantly lifted his fisted hand and knocked on the door to Chanyeol's studio just as Junmyeon came up behind him, having arrived only a few moments later.

 

          "Hi," both of them greeted at the same time, their smiles growing broader as they realized how harmonized their greetings had been.

 

          "I'd kiss you...but we're not behind closed doors yet," Junmyeon said at the very moment the door was pulled open by Chanyeol, who quickly stood back to let them inside.

 

After Chanyeol closed and locked the door behind them and turned around to face them, there was an awkward silence. Though they'd rolled around on the floor laughing and fooling around with each other earlier that day, the last time they'd been completely alone with each other, the atmosphere now that they were alone again was completely different...tense somehow.

 

          "I guess we're all nervous," Baekhyun blurted out, not feeling like beating around the bush; it wouldn't be of any help to them to just pretended otherwise.

 

          "Let's sit down first and have a drink...I brought some soju," Junmyeon said, pulling the straps of the small backpack he was wearing off of his shoulders as he walked toward the pulled out couch.

 

After plopping down in the middle of the large surface and folding his legs under, Junmyeon opened the zipper to the larger compartment and pulled two bottles of soju out before setting the backpack on the floor next to the couch, conveniently leaving it open so that Baekhyun could have a look inside to see what else his hyung had brought. Chanyeol seemed to be on the same page as Baekhyun, quickly taking a peek at the backpack's contents as he passed it to take a seat on the couch next to Junmyeon and Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun could make out several smaller packages of snacks, such as chips, as well as a container of lube.

 

          "You didn't bring the handcuffs...or any rope?" Chanyeol suddenly burst out, incredulity and uncertainty resonating in his voice.

 

          "No, I didn't. Why...do you need them?" Junmyeon asked.

 

          "Do _I_ need them?...Is that supposed to be a joke?... _You're_ the one who needs them... _Hyung_...," Chanyeol's sentence ended on an imploring whine.

 

          "And what exactly would I need those for?" Junmyeon asked innocently.

 

          "To restrain me, of course, so that I can't hurt you...Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean," Chanyeol replied heatedly.

 

          "You're right...I'm sorry. Yes, I know what you mean...but I won't be needing any of those...Because like I told you this morning...I trust you," Junmyeon explained, his voice gentle and once again showing the determination and confidence Junmyeon possessed.

 

Baekhyun wished he could share his hyung's confidence and optimism. Because as much as he loved and believed in Chanyeol's ability to overcome his inner demons eventually, he also knew that getting there would turn out to be a rough ride. But knowing Junmyeon, who wasn't an impulsive person and always seemed to have a good reason for everything he did, Baekhyun thought he knew  _why_ Junmyeon was doing things this way. 

 

He was taking away Chanyeol's safety net right from the start. And although there was a good chance that the three of them might fall and get hurt, the very knowledge that there was no safety net, to begin with, was intended to make Chanyeol fight that much harder not to lose control in the first place...because he knew just how much was at stake if he did. Furthermore, Junmyeon was letting him know just how much he believed in him and trusted him...openly placing high bets and expectations on Chanyeol, who as an extremely competitive person opposed to disappointing others and himself by losing a game or a bet always tried his best to win.

 

What Junmyeon was doing was just as clever as it was dangerous. But because Baekhyun trusted him and wanted Chanyeol to finally get over his sexual aggressiveness, he was willing to do this even though he might get seriously hurt. On the other hand, Chanyeol might actually end up surprising him and not lose control at all. In any case, Baekhyun was prepared to face whatever was coming his way.

 

           And he would be okay...because the three of them would face it together.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon could see the doubt and fear in Chanyeol's eyes and heaved a sigh. How was it that his dongsaeng could be so confident about his music and his looks but not have a clue about the inner strength he possessed when it was so very obvious to Junmyeon? Junmyeon knew he had the power and the will to overcome his aggressiveness...he just had to finally come to recognize it. But in order to do so, he had to look past the fear that was crippling him.

 

          "Here...stop worrying and have a drink first," Junmyeon said, unscrewing the bottle of soju and handing it to Chanyeol, whose shaking hand hesitantly reached out to grab it.

 

In his state of nervousness, Chanyeol took a larger sip than he should have and ended up choking on it and coughing, his ears turning red again with embarrassment.

 

           "Gwiyeobda!" Baekhyun burst out, "How are you so cute?" He added, suddenly pinching Chanyeol's cheek between his thumb and forefinger. Junmyeon did his best not to start laughing out loud at Baekhyun's statement and the stupefied and slightly tormented look on Chanyeol's face.

 

          "Don't patronize me," Chanyeol said, his voice rough but his hand gentle as he pried Baekhyun's fingers from his cheek. Junmyeon could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on Chanyeol's face before he controlled his features.

 

          "Sorry," Baekhyun offered, a small laugh accompanying his apology, as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Chanyeol's wet, soju-covered lips.

 

           "Well, if you put it that way...," Chanyeol answered, smiling again.

 

           "What about me...do I get a kiss, too?" Junmyeon asked, leaning forward to claim a part of Chanyeol's lips for himself.

 

           "That depends...are you going to patronize me and then kiss me to apologize, as well?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically.

 

          "If you want me to," Junmyeon offered in amusement.

 

Chanyeol pretended to think hard about Junmyeon's offer.

 

           "Nah...I'm good. I'll just take the kiss, thank you," Chanyeol replied, grinning.

 

Junmyeon, grinning as well, quickly leaned toward him and kissed him, overwhelmed by the realization how soft and sweet his lips tasted - and he didn't think it was because of the soju. After pulling away again, Junmyeon took the bottle from Chanyeol and offered it to Baekhyun before taking a sip himself. After putting the bottle away, Junmyeon locked gazes with Baekhyun and moved in for a gentle kiss, loving the soft sigh that escaped his dongsaeng as their lips touched. Now that they each had some alcohol running through their veins and had kissed each other, the atmosphere in the room had changed. Having first gone from tense to relaxed, it was now starting to become more heated again.

 

          "How about some snacks," Junmyeon quickly offered when he saw a familiar glint come into Chanyeol's eyes, who'd watched the exchange between Baekhyun and him and seemed to have been turned on by it - even though it had been nothing more than a chaste kiss.

 

Hoping to distract him with food, Junmyeon quickly rummaged through his backpack, pulled out a small bag of chips, ripped it open, grabbed one, and offered it to Chanyeol, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. Instead of simply pulling it from his grasp with his teeth and eating it, Chanyeol's hand closed around Junmyeon's and guided it to his mouth. After slowly parting his lips, he moved Junmyeon's hand further toward his mouth until not only the chip but Junmyeon's fingers, as well, disappeared into his mouth. After biting down on the chip once and swallowing it, he then proceeded to suck seductively on Junmyeon's fingers, all the while fucking Junmyeon with his eyes, his gaze so intense that Junmyeon had already started to become hard.

 

Junmyeon swallowed, unsure how to proceed when Chanyeol had already gotten into such an intense mood merely from kissing. Junmyeon sincerely hoped he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew and wished he'd thought twice about not bringing the handcuffs and rope - knowing that while he really _did_ trust Chanyeol to overcome his aggressiveness, the problem, of course, wouldn't be solved overnight.

 

Junmyeon quickly pulled his fingers back out of Chanyeol's mouth and turned his attention to Baekhyun, wanting to lock gazes with him and silently communicate that he should be prepared for the possibility of needing to overwhelm Chanyeol if he lost control again. But before Junmyeon even had the chance to communicate anything, Chanyeol's hands were once again all over him, touching him in his most sensitive places, threatening to completely melt his resolve.

 


	97. Enveloped

Chanyeol's hands roamed across Junmyeon's body even as a small part of his consciousness screamed at him to stop...to take it easy. He could already feel his self-control slipping away but was unable to get a grip on himself. Even as one of his hands snuck into Junmyeon's briefs to stroke his already halfway hard member, Chanyeol asked himself just how it had gotten to that point where watching a simple kiss between Junmyeon and Baekhyun had the power to make his blood boil and make him lose control.

 

           'This can't be happening...Junmyeon trusted me not to do this,' Chanyeol panicked, his mind a complete mess as he tried to find a way to stop himself.

 

But his body had once again taken control of his temporarily weak mind. That's how it always went: the moment he felt aroused, his mind just shut down and his hands and dick took over. And though Chanyeol really tried to hold on to his senses and stop what he was doing, his hands just kept moving, Junmyeon's loud moans filling the room as Chanyeol pumped his now rock hard cock.

 

As though Baekhyun had sensed Chanyeol's inner turmoil, he suddenly leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

 

          "Yeol-ah...you can do this...I know you can fight it...Please stop now."

 

          "Ch- Chanyeollie...pl-please...calm down...love," Junmyeon stammered in between moans.

 

Chanyeol's hand ceased its movements as he fought hard against his domineering lust, Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's voices and their entreaties floating around his head. He couldn't bear to disappoint them...they said they believed in him...they were counting on him not to do the wrong thing again...and not to hurt them. Though it cost him an immense amount of will-power, Chanyeol slowly pulled his hands off of Junmyeon's body. Moving away from his hyung, he threw himself on his back between the other two and buried his face in his hands.

 

          "Urghh...I'm so sorry...," Chanyeol apologized, his voice muffled beneath his hands. "...I'm such a disappointment...aren't I."

 

It wasn't a question. Chanyeol felt he'd let them down. Only a few minutes into their rendezvous he'd already started losing it. How could they not be disappointed in him...even he, himself, was disappointed!

 

Chanyeol suddenly felt two warm hands gently grab the hands covering his face and pull them off. Blinking away the tears that had started to come into his eyes, Chanyeol finally gazed up into two pairs of eyes that held neither reproach nor impatience, but understanding and tenderness. But instead of consoling him, their loving gazes only made him feel guiltier and even more apologetic towards them, the tears now starting to flow freely down his face.

 

          "Don't cry...Chanyeollie...it's okay...we knew it would take some time for you to adjust," Junmyeon said, gently wiping away his tears and planting soft kisses on his still slightly dampened cheek. "Just don't give up...Let's continue...let's try to get you used to letting us take over...at least until you're better at controlling yourself. You just have to try to stay calm and let _us_ make love to _you_ for a change...Do you think you can do that?"

 

Chanyeol was unsure...was Junmyeon's trust in him even remotely justifiable? Could he really hold himself back and place himself entirely into Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's hands? Though he'd been in that position before, he hadn't placed himself there willingly but had been restrained by handcuffs and rope. This would be different. There were no handcuffs...there was no rope. What would keep Chanyeol from losing control and pouncing on them once again when his arousal grew and his hot-blooded nature took over? He was very much afraid to find out that he couldn't handle it and wasn't worthy of the trust they placed in him so easily.

 

          "Please...let's just try, at least...we have to try...Yeol-ah," Baekhyun begged him, his already shining eyes threatening to fill with tears. "I want to be with you... _both of us_ want to be with you...but we can't if you just run away...if you don't even try. I know you're afraid...we're all afraid...but if we don't do this, then we won't ever be able to make love to each other in the way we should...without having to worry."

 

          "Please, Chanyeollie...don't shy away from this...let the two of us make love to you. It's okay to be afraid...but we still need to do this. I promise you, the two of us can stop you if you spin out of control...we can do this. Let us show you what making love really is...and let us take away your fear," Junmyeon's words wrapped themselves around Chanyeol's uncertainty, slowly poking holes in it.

 

          "Okay...," Chanyeol heard himself reply in a rather shaky voice, "...let's try, then."

 

After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Chanyeol concentrated on completely relaxing his body, intent on keeping utterly still and letting Junmyeon and Baekhyun do whatever they wanted without reacting or interfering with their actions. Imagining himself to be handcuffed and unable to fight back - as a means of psychological support - Chanyeol lifted his arms above his head, fisted his hands, and crossed his wrists.

 

          "What are you doing?" Baekhyun suddenly asked him, curiosity in his voice.

 

           "I'm pretending...to be cuffed...I think it will help me," Chanyeol answered, his ears heating up in embarrassment. But there was nothing he could do about it. Chanyeol thought imagining himself being bound was his best chance at keeping from attacking them again - if this tactic actually ended up working.

 

Chanyeol kept his eyes tightly shut as Junmyeon and Baekhyun undressed him and themselves, leaned down toward him, and started kissing and touching him, their warm lips and hands leaving several burning trails across his shivering skin as the two of them lovingly caressed his entire body. While Baekhyun's lips closed around one of Chanyeol's nipples as his long fingers played with the other, Junmyeon crawled between Chanyeol's spread legs and started running his tongue across Chanyeol's leaking member, making his cock twitch with every single contact.

 

          "Aaargghhh...ough...aaahh," Chanyeol moaned, his nipples as hard as his cock and the muscles in his ass twitching in anticipation of being filled there.

 

Though the blood was once again boiling in his veins, making him feel restless and impatient, Chanyeol gritted his teeth and concentrated solely on the incredible sensations flowing through him and on the memory of how it had felt the very first time he'd been penetrated when Junmyeon and Baekhyun had taken him together. Chanyeol wanted to be taken like that again...by both of them...at the same time. When the minutes went by without Junmyeon making a move to push his fingers into his hole, he became restless again.

 

          "Junmyeon hyung...," Chanyeol growled, having difficulty holding back again, "...if you don't want me to lose it, then _do_ something already!"

 

          "You mean...you want...," Junmyeon started but was suddenly interrupted.

 

          "I want the two of you inside of me...right now...," Chanyeol growled, his voice clearly showing just how impatient he was becoming again.

 

          "Okay...I understand...just hang in there for another moment," Junmyeon said and quickly got off the bed to get the container of lube from his backpack.

 

After returning and kneeling between Chanyeol's legs, he lubed several of his fingers and started pushing them inside one after the other. Chanyeol sighed as the first finger penetrated him...it felt so fucking good! When Junmyeon had added two more fingers and was pulling them out and pushing them back in, Chanyeol's moans became louder and more desperate.

 

          "Are you ready, Baekhyunnie?" Junmyeon's voice drifted toward Chanyeol's ears.

 

          "I'm ready," Baekhyun replied.

 

Chanyeol, whose eyes still remained tightly shut, could make out Baekhyun's movements as he positioned himself behind him. Next, he heard the faint squirting sound the container of lube emitted and felt Junmyeon's warm breath gently fanning across his chest as his hyung leaned over him, grabbed him by the waist, and helped Baekhyun to carefully lift him onto Baekhyun's erection. As Chanyeol's body slowly slid down onto his hyung's hard, lubed cock, feeling it filling and stretching him further, Chanyeol moaned, ran his tongue across his bottom lip, and started touching himself.

 

Through the haze of his arousal, Chanyeol suddenly felt Junmyeon moving closer until the tip of his lubed cock was pressed up against his already filled entrance. After gently removing Chanyeol's fingers from his own cock, he grabbed both of Chanyeol's wrists and lifted his arms up, placing his hands around Baekhyun's neck.

 

          "Hold on to Baekhyun, Chanyeollie," Junmyeon whispered in his ear, his lips tickling Chanyeol's earlobe, as he slowly pushed into his hole.

 

          "Arrggh...so tight...," Junmyeon moaned into Chanyeol's ear, making his cock twitch and shivers run down his spine.

 

Quickly intertwining his fingers behind Baekhyun's neck, Chanyeol held on tightly to him as Junmyeon started to move inside of him, causing all three of them to moan loudly from the friction of cock against cock and the tightness inside Chanyeol's hole. Chanyeol's moans as Junmyeon pushed into him, moving deeper and deeper with every other thrust, were swallowed by Junmyeon's mouth and tongue, his kisses fiery and demanding even while his thrusts were deliberately slow. Baekhyun's fingers abruptly snuck into Chanyeol's hair, his hand gently moving his head toward him as he joined in, the three of them kissing passionately even as more desperate moans spilled from their throats.

 

Chanyeol felt as though he were floating as his whole body was stimulated by Baekhyun and Junmyeon, and a familiar pressure soon started building.

 

          "I think...I'm coming...," Chanyeol murmured.

 

Junmyeon immediately stopped moving.

 

           "Wait, Chanyeollie...open your eyes first...I want you to look at me," Junmyeon quickly demanded.

 

Though he felt a bit worried - having kept his eyes shut had somehow helped him keep in control - Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and met Junmyeon's gaze.

 

          "I knew you could do it...," Junmyeon said, looking deeply into his eyes as he pushed deeper into him, making Chanyeol and Baekhyun moan and Chanyeol's eyes slam shut. After waiting until Chanyeol's eyes opened again, he gazed deeply into them once more. "I'm proud of you," he said while slowly pulling out and pushing into him again, making more moans fill the room.

 

          "So am I," Baekhyun's soft voice whispered into his ear before he gently kissed him on the lips.

 

           "And...last but not least...," Junmyeon said, holding Chanyeol's gaze as he pushed into him again slowly and deeply and added, "...I love you."

 

          "And I love you, too," Baekhyun said, nuzzling and kissing Chanyeol's neck over and over again. 

 

Chanyeol was utterly speechless, his eyes starting to leak from Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's words and the deeply intense way in which they were making love to him. As the tears streamed freely down his face, Junmyeon and Baekhyun continued to kiss him and each other while Junmyeon's hip movements quickly went back to driving Chanyeol and Baekhyun blissfully mad. After quickening his pace and thrusting faster, harder, and deeper, Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally came, Junmyeon following them mere moments later.

 

Not wanting to move a single muscle, the three of them snuggled even closer to each other while staying in the exact same position in which they'd made love, completely exhausted and content. Cradling Baekhyun's head in the crook of his neck and Junmyeon's head on his chest above his still furiously beating heart, Chanyeol felt their warmth and their love enveloping him and finally caught his breath long enough to say the words he needed them to hear.

 

          "Junmyeon hyung...Baekhyunnie...I love you, too...Thank you for...believing in me...for helping me."

 

Instead of more words - which weren't needed at this point - Junmyeon and Baekhyun lifted their heads, moved closer, and showered him with so many kisses that Chanyeol couldn't help but start to giggle and beg them to stop. After laughing along with him for a short while, Junmyeon and Baekhyun finally stopped and let their heads drop back to Chanyeol's chest. Soon after, all three of them had fallen asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted...yet happy.

 


	98. Shadow in the Dark

Baekhyun was walking down the dark street, lost in thought, his legs following the familiar path without conscious thought. Quietly whistling to himself, Baekhyun started skipping, unable to contain his happiness. He still couldn't believe Chanyeol had done so well. It was almost like a miracle. Baekhyun had expected a great number of things to happen, but not for Chanyeol to remain so utterly calm and let Junmyeon and him take the lead.

 

Squinting into the darkness, Baekhyun tried to get a glimpse of Junmyeon or Chanyeol, who had left Chanyeol's studio a bit before him, the three of them having agreed upon heading toward the dorm separately so as not to be too conspicuous. To his great disappointment, though, neither of them was anywhere to be seen. Actually, not one soul was to be seen - which wasn't really surprising given that it was already past four in the morning.

 

Why, then, did Baekhyun suddenly have the oddest feeling that someone was watching him? The fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck abruptly stood up and a shiver ran down his spine.

 

At concerts, fan meetings, or other events, whenever there were fans present, Baekhyun could always tell when they were looking specifically at him, could feel their gazes upon him even when his back was turned. It was always a welcome feeling, full of warmth and appreciation.

 

           This felt very different...eery...creepy...threatening.

 

For a brief moment, Baekhyun wondered if it was perhaps only in his head...if his imagination was running away with him, spurred on by an oppressing darkness and the ominous silence of a completely empty street. After stopping in his tracks, Baekhyun quickly turned around, intent on catching whoever was watching him in the act...or make sure once and for all that there really wasn't anyone there. 

 

Having spun around so quickly that the person following him would have had to hide at the speed of light - exaggeratedly speaking - so as not to be caught, Baekhyun turned back around again, relieved and reassured that he'd only imagined a presence in the shadows due to his overactive imagination. Resuming his stroll down the dark, empty street toward the dorm, Baekhyun started gently humming while thinking about CBX's schedule that same day. They would be having their comeback showcase, and Baekhyun was very excited to greet the fans and receive their love and support...and leave with many of their heartfelt fan letters.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Seunghyeon chuckled darkly to himself, the sound reverberating ominously in the narrow, completely dark alley, bouncing off of the wall behind which he stood perfectly hidden from view as he watched Baekhyun's back while the latter moved further away from him on the otherwise empty street.

 

So, Baekhyun had thought he could outsmart him? Had thought he could catch him lurking?

 

Yet in the end, it seemed Baekhyun remained completely clueless about his presence. It didn't matter to him either way. Even if Baekhyun had caught him watching or following him, he wouldn't even know who he was. The letter he'd written had been anonymous...and so would the next one be. But the next one wouldn't be a warning...or a threat. He would ask nothing of him...would make no demands, whatsoever. Because his mind was already made up, and no matter what Baekhyun did, it wouldn't change his determination for what needed to be done. The letter was simply for letting him know just how disappointed he was with Baekhyun's behavior. So that when the time came that Seunghyeon finally acted, Baekhyun would know without a doubt that it had been completely his fault...that he only had himself to blame.

 

It was the perfect revenge...an incident from which Baekhyun would never fully recover...the guilt eating away at him each day until there was nothing left. He'd given Baekhyun a chance. But he'd chosen not to listen. He'd chosen to be with the two of them, after all...Seunghyeon had just seen all the proof he'd ever needed after watching the three of them creep back toward their dorm separately coming from the same place in the early hours of the morning.

 

Seunghyeon looked forward to giving Baekhyun his letter that very same day at the CBX showcase. What he didn't really look forward to - though it needed to be done...they needed to be punished - was what he had in store for him after that day, as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Because he didn't really like using violence all that much. And he almost felt sorry for Chanyeol, who clearly wouldn't know what had hit him. But in the end, he'd brought it upon himself. He was, after all, the one to blame...the one who had seduced Baekhyun in the first place.

 

Pulling the butterfly knife out of his pocket, he pressed the latch on the bite handle and flipped it open, reverently watching the way the sharp-looking blade glinted beautifully and dangerously in the sparse light of the distant street lamp. After leisurely running the tip of his finger across the blade, immediately drawing blood though having used next to no pressure, Seunghyeon let the blade disappear inside the two handles again and stood staring down at the small droplets of blood silently collecting on his finger.

 

          'Yes...,' he thought, satisfied with his weapon of choice, '...this will do just fine.'


	99. Backseat Kissing

Jongdae paced nervously in the small space behind the stage that had been set up for CBX's comeback showcase. It had been one and a half years now since their debut and although they'd done live performances on stage since then, it somehow felt different because it was a  _comeback_ stage. The songs were new, they hadn't performed them yet...and they weren't entirely sure how the fans would react to their new songs and their performance on which they'd spent so much of their energy and so many sleepless nights preparing to get it just right.

 

Jongdae knew the fans always loved and supported them. And because of that, he didn't want to disappoint them. It was always a nervewracking experience for him to present new songs and dances, his nervousness making him almost forget his lines or even some of his moves during dancing. The other two members weren't feeling any better, either. It hadn't gotten past Jongdae that Baekhyun and Minseok were pacing just as nervously while rehearsing their lines and looking as though they might faint.

 

As Minseok walked toward him while pacing, Jongdae caught his attention and locked gazes with him. In the space of a heartbeat, Jongdae flashed back to the night they had spent making love, his body suddenly flashing hot, his heart starting to beat faster.

 

Urgghh, why did he have to think about that now? It wasn't helping his state of nervousness to have Minseok on his mind more than he should. Quickly closing his eyes, he concentrated on breathing in and out until he felt a bit calmer.

 

When the time had finally come for them to go out on stage and Jongdae was just about to follow Baekhyun, who was already making his way toward the spotlight and the crowd of fans, Minseok's hand suddenly shot out in front of Jongdae, holding him back for a short moment. After gazing around to check that the coast was clear, Minseok swiftly pecked him on the lips, sent him the sweetest smile, and whispered:

 

           "Don't worry, you'll do just fine...because you're awesome."

 

Jongdae's heart skipped several beats when Minseok's soft lips met his for the shortest of moments. He wished it could have been longer. But it was too risky...what if someone saw? Following Minseok onto the stage, Jongdae found that he wasn't feeling quite as nervous anymore. With just a little peck on the lips, Minseok had managed to take away most of his apprehension.

 

The showcase finally started and the three of them made it through their schedule fairly well, with minor mistakes and some stuttering along the way - but nothing that would have been seriously embarrassing. Though they _did_ have a rather awkward moment debating about whether a person's shadow grew longer or shorter beneath the light of a street lamp...though the fans laughed and probably thought it was rather cute. So all in all, everything turned out well and the three of them had lots of fun with each other and the fans.

 

By the end of their schedule, every single one present - CBX as well as all the fans - regretted to end what had been yet another successful, fun, and heartwarming meeting. After saying their farewells, waving, and throwing out winks, smiles, and finger hearts, the three of them finally retreated to the backstage area where the staff was already waiting for them with an adorably decorated cake to celebrate the successful completion of their comeback showcase.

 

The manager, staff, and backup dancers all crowded around Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok, who quickly blew out the candles on the cake, removed the three cute CBX figurines out of marzipan representing the three of them, and started to cut the cake into small pieces so that there would be enough for everyone present. After eating cake, drinking coffee, and chatting amicably with one another for a little while, ChenBaekXi and the staff quickly packed up and headed toward the cars. Before the three of them got on the black SUV, one of the staff members quickly handed them the letters the fans had written and left for them, giving each of them their own, separate bundle.

 

ChenBaekXi quickly got into the car, Minseok and Jongdae sliding into the back row of seats while Baekhyun sat down in the row in front of them. The moment the door of the SUV closed, leaving Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok alone with each other - the driver had put up the opaque partition to give them more privacy after their stressful schedule - Jongdae immediately snuggled up against Minseok, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

 

          "Thanks...for earlier. You really made me feel better," Jongdae whispered in his ear before softly kissing his neck.

 

          "Waah...the two of you are really getting comfortable with each other, huh?...In front of _me_ , I might add. Though it's nice to know that you trust me with your little - hmm, actually _not so_ _little_ \- secret, can I just say: Get a room, will ya!" Baekhyun shot at them.

 

Jongdae and Minseok, not at all impressed with Baekhyun's portrayal of the scandalized victim of their ostentatious flirting, merely burst out laughing, Jongdae's head being rocked none too gently as it rested on Minseok's shoulder while the latter broke into a fit of giggles that didn't seem to want to stop.

 

          "Okay...alright, we'll get a room," Minseok finally answered once he'd stopped laughing.

 

Jongdae couldn't even explain why it had been so funny. And it didn't really matter...at that moment, the two of them had simply found it hilarious.

 

          "Ugh, now I'll picture the two of you together in Jongdae's room every time I'm with Chanyeol and Junmyeon. I shouldn't have said anything...forget I said anything," Baekhyun muttered. "So every time we exchange rooms and the three of us are together...the two of you do... _that_ too?" Baekhyun asked, his expression a mixture of curiosity and disgust. 

 

          "Well...What...you think you're the only ones allowed to have sex?" Minseok suddenly burst out, incredulity evident in his voice.

 

          "It's just so...I don't know...like thinking about my parents doing it...ugh," Baekhyun answered, shaking his head as if to dispel a certain image before it could take root in his mind.

 

          "Yah!...Since when are _we_ likeyour parents?" Jongdae shot back at him, his whole sentence sounding like one long whine. He couldn't believe what Baekhyun was saying...the little brat.

 

          "It's okay," Minseok interrupted them, "Personally, I don't want to imagine...whatever the three of them get up to...either. So let's just agree not to picture each other...naked...and together...and...and...you know."

 

          "Very eloquent," Baekhyun said, snorting with laughter.

 

          "Just ignore him," Minseok told Jongdae as the latter opened his mouth, getting ready to shoot a snarky reply at Baekhyun in retaliation for having teased his boyfriend.

 

Before Jongdae could do anything, Minseok's mouth descended upon his lips. As Minseok started slipping him the tongue - right in front of Baekhyun's eyes! - Baekhyun gulped and turned around in his seat, completely embarrassed by the looks of him. After quickly putting his earphones on, he spent the rest of the ride listening to music on his phone while keeping his back turned to Jongdae and Minseok, who didn't waste one second of their precious time together, passionately kissing in the row of seats behind Baekhyun until the very moment they arrived back at the underground parking lot of their dorm building.


	100. The Letters

The very moment ChenBaekXi arrived in the parking lot, Baekhyun got off and headed for their dorm. It wasn't as though he had anything against their relationship - the two of them were cute together - he just didn't need to witness a public display of the two of them shoving their tongues down each other's throats. So he left them alone in the back of the car so that they could properly say their temporary goodbye to each other. Because the moment they stepped into the dorm - where nobody but Baekhyun knew about them - they would have to hide their relationship again.

 

Baekhyun just hoped nobody would notice the fact that both of their lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing they'd just done. Then again, it was their business; he'd let them deal with the consequences of not being discreet enough - if there were any. Perhaps nobody would notice anything.

 

After finally arriving at the dorm and making his way to his own room, meeting no one in the hallways or common areas - perhaps they were all out - Baekhyun opened the door, walked inside, and plumped himself down on his bed with the stack of fan letters he'd been handed earlier. God, he was tired!

 

Noticing that he hadn't even closed the door to his room, he was about to get up and take care of it when he decided not to bother with it, after all. Who cared...no one was there anyway. And it wasn't as if he was doing anything he shouldn't. So he didn't mind the door standing open.

 

Baekhyun's tired eyes slowly started to fall shut, his eyelids suddenly so heavy that it was hard to keep them open. While his eyes started sliding shut, the stack of fan letters he'd dropped on the bed next to him suddenly caught his attention, making him feel slightly guilty. The fans always went through so much; from standing in line for hours and hours - sometimes even whole days - frequently in bad weather when it was especially cold, rained, or snowed...to having to stay long into the night during pre-recordings at music shows because of delays.

 

Who knew what they'd gone through to come to their showcase and how much of their precious time it had taken to try and write what was in their hearts and transform their complicated emotions into words within a letter? Feeling he owed it to his fans to at least go through some of the letters right away because he had little time these days - who knew when he had free time again to read them? - Baekhyun quickly dragged his tired body upward into a sitting position.

 

Taking the first letter from the stack, he started to read it carefully, smiling and laughing at the heartfelt and witty letter resting in his hands. After putting it away, he moved on to the next...and to the next...his heart feeling so light after having read four letters that he felt as though he could fly - if he actually had _real_ wings.

 

Having arrived at the fifth letter, Baekhyun opened the envelope, pulled out and unfolded the single sheet of paper, and started to read. Baekhyun's breath caught in his chest and his heart pounded wildly as the thin piece of paper slid right through his suddenly numb fingers. With wide eyes, he watched the letter sail toward the mattress beneath him; he hadn't even realized he'd let go of it, his mind numb and completely in shock.

 

Even as he sat unmoving, his eyes wide and filled with fear, the other Exo members - including Minseok and Jongdae - suddenly burst through the doorway into his room holding a small cake to once again celebrate CBX's successful showcase amongst the members. The moment the other members saw Baekhyun's immobile posture and the look on his face, they stopped in their tracks, the excited chatter dying down instantaneously.

 

Two pairs of hands were suddenly on Baekhyun's shoulders, Chanyeol and Junmyeon having run toward him a split second after having realized something was amiss.

 

          "Waegre?...What happened? Why are you like this?" Junmyeon asked, gently shaking Baekhyun to make him snap out of his state of shock as Baekhyun hadn't moved...hadn't even blinked.

 

          "Talk to us, Baek...What's wrong?...Please, just say something," Chanyeol tried.

 

While Junmyeon and Chanyeol were busy trying to get a response from him, Baekhyun noticed out of the corner of his eye how Jongdae slowly walked toward them, his eyes locked onto something lying next to Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun realized what was happening and could try to stop him, Jongdae had already picked up the letter.

 

Baekhyun's fearful gaze followed Jongdae, his eyes growing even larger as Jongdae scooped up the letter, stood up straight again, unfolded it, and started reading. Chanyeol and Junmyeon, having noticed the small changes in Baekhyun's expression, swiftly followed his gaze, their eyes coming to rest on the letter Jongdae was holding. 

 

           "What is that?" Junmyeon quickly asked Jongdae, jumping up from the bed where he'd sat next to Baekhyun and moving to Jongdae's side so that he could look at the letter he was holding.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon quietly stood beside Jongdae, reading the letter Jongdae was holding. His mind was already in a state of shock and disbelief before even having read it halfway. Chanyeol suddenly appeared at his back to read the letter over his shoulder. Before Junmyeon knew how it had happened, every single Exo member had come up behind them and started reading the letter. 

 

A chilling silence hung over the room and the horrified members as they stood unmoving, every last one of them locked in his own mind, trying to make sense of this preposterous situation, the deceivingly innocent piece of paper shaking in Jongdae's now trembling hand.

 

Junmyeon couldn't believe it...couldn't understand...what was going on. Quickly tearing the letter from Jongdae's hand, he held it before him and read it once more, the relatively large letters that had been cut out from a newspaper so as to hide the identity of the writer slowly burning themselves into Junmyeon's memory - he didn't think he would ever be able to forget this moment.

 

**So You tHouGht yOu coUld juSt ConTinuE beiNg a Slut? yoU tHoughT** i **wOulDn't kNow? TOo Bad** thAt **You Didn't Listen** tO **Me.** IF **you Had taKen My fiRst letteR sEriouSly I WoulDn't** neEd **to do This. BuT you didN't so you** nEed **to be PunisheD. And You** wilL **be** puNished **. YOu'll** wiSh **you Had** neVer **been Born. I** pRomise **.**

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon quickly addressed him, "...what's the meaning of this? Who is this from? And what _first_ letter is...this person...talking about? Did you get a letter like this before...without telling us?"

 

But before Junmyeon could get upset over the fact that his boyfriend hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about something so fucking important, Baekhyun lifted his gaze to meet his and slowly shook his head.

 

          "You didn't...really? Then why would this person refer to it?" Chanyeol asked, his voice shaking slightly; he seemed just as desperate to find out what was going on as Junmyeon was.

 

          "I don't know," Baekhyun said, the look in his eyes sincere. Junmyeon decided to believe and trust him.

 

While he was lost in thought, trying to figure out what the writer of the letter could have meant by mentioning a 'first' letter if there hadn't even been one, Baekhyun suddenly facepalmed himself, his afore blank expression suddenly changing into one of realization.

 

          "Aaah...I completely forgot," Baekhyun said while quickly jumping off of the bed and rushing toward his desk, "A while back I received a few fan letters but was too tired to read them immediately...so I put them away inside the drawer of my desk to read them later...but I forgot about them."

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun had barely opened the drawer and pulled out the letters when Junmyeon and Chanyeol appeared beside him, quickly pulling the letters out of his hand as though they thought he couldn't deal with it. And though it angered him for a split second that they thought he was made out of glass, his anger quickly subsided when he saw the lines of concern etched into both of their faces.

 

At the same time that he was terrified about having received such a letter, Baekhyun couldn't help but appreciate how manly Chanyeol and Junmyeon were behaving toward him, trying to shield him from harm - their expressions fierce in their determination to protect him and in their possessiveness. At that moment, they were beyond sexy...Baekhyun only wished he could appreciate it more. But in his current state of shock, he wasn't even able to do so.

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol quickly went through the stack of letters, opening one after the other until they found one that looked similar to the one they'd just read. Baekhyun quickly stepped closer to Chanyeol who'd found the letter they'd been looking for. Looking at it, Baekhyun could see it was also put together from letters that had been cut out of a newspaper and glued together to form words and sentences.

 

**BaEkhyUn-** ssi **, I** knoW **what the Three of you Are doIng. I know** you'Re **not** reAlly **like** tHat **. You've** beeN **seduCed. But it'S** nOt **too LaTe. StoP nOw. YoU cAn't BecoMe tHeir Whore! STop Now** anD **I Won't Do AnythiNg. BuT** iF yoU **don'T I** wilL haVe **no ChoiCe. I Will** hAve **to Tell. You Don't wAnt tHat do You? So StoP Now!**

 

          "What does it say?" Jongin suddenly asked from somewhere behind him.

 

The other members had left some space between Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and him, presumably wanting to give the ones closest to him a chance to console and reassure him first. But Baekhyun could clearly see how very concerned every one of his fellow members was. And of course, he appreciated their concern. At the same time, though, he deeply regretted that they had found out about this in the first place, not wanting to be a burden to them and have them worry so much about him.

 

Junmyeon read the letter out loud, much to Baekhyun's disquiet, who didn't want to make the others feel bad on his behalf - though he understood where Junmyeon was coming from and that he must feel that every one of their group had the right to know just how serious the situation was. Because if it concerned one of them, it concerned them all.

 

After Junmyeon had finished reading the letter, the room was dead quiet until one of the members suddenly interrupted the oppressing silence.

 

          "So, correct me if I'm wrong, but this must be the one who sent the video file to our head manager, right?" Minseok said, his voice laced with ice, sounding as though he would like to singlehandedly strangle that person.

 

          "That's exactly what I was thinking," Junmyeon replied, sounding just as cold and fierce as Minseok had.

 

          "That fucking son of a bitch!" Chanyeol burst out, his eyes burning with anger, "How dare he threaten you."

 

          "You mean _us._ In reality, he didn't just threaten me, did he? He threatened us. He even involved Jongin and Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said, remembering how each of them had had to face the insults and threats of the head manager. Though the letter was clearly addressed to him, the writer had meant to hurt all of them with the action he'd taken.

 

          "Right now, I could give a fuck about the _us_ part," Chanyeol said heatedly, "What I care about right now is that some psycho is sending these letters to _you_!"

 

          "I totally agree," Junmyeon said, siding with Chanyeol.

 

And before Baekhyun knew what was happening, Chanyeol and Junmyeon had pulled him close and thrown their arms around him, holding Baekhyun tightly and protectively against their own bodies as if they thought they could keep him safe by pushing all of the air from his lungs with their tight embrace. And though Baekhyun had to admit that he felt safe in their arms, _him_ feeling safe wasn't really the issue. For him, it wasn't about his safety. The only thing Baekhyun cared about was that the others wouldn't get hurt - especially Chanyeol and Junmyeon.

 

Hoping against hope that all of this was merely one of his nightmares...that he would soon wake up to find that none of this had ever happened, Baekhyun closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally pinched himself really hard, making himself gasp out loud.

 

          "What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked, eyeing him curiously.

 

          "Just checking...if any of this is real," Baekhyun muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, Chanyeol and Junmyeon seemed to have heard him just fine.

 

          "And your conclusion after pinching yourself?" Junmyeon asked.

 

          "Ouch," Baekhyun merely said, making Chanyeol and Junmyeon laugh even though there was really nothing to laugh about under the circumstances. But it was just as well; because while someone they'd never even met before was threatening their very lives, they needed to laugh all the more.

 

For if they didn't...if they let the nameless, faceless son of a bitch determine the way they lived their lives, then they would truly have lost. And the courage they needed in order to fight back could only come from a heart that kept beating to its own, lighthearted rhythm. If they let the dark words and intentions drag them down, they would undoubtedly lose the battle against the evil creature trying to mess with their lives.


	101. Comforting Arms

Chanyeol silently followed Baekhyun to one of the two waiting cars that would drive them to their dance practice. Junmyeon had already gone ahead to check the parking lot, looking for anyone suspicious. Ever since the previous evening, all of the Exo members were on red alert. If the writer of the letter was serious - which they must assume since he'd already made good on one of his threats and sent the video footage to their head manager - then Baekhyun was in danger and needed to be protected.

 

The anonymous letter had mentioned Baekhyun needing to be punished. Since neither of them had the slightest idea what exactly that was supposed to mean, they had to assume the worst case scenario - which was that the crazy fan would try to get close to him and physically hurt him. Chanyeol's tired eyes carefully scanned the surrounding area of the parking lot as Baekhyun and he made their way to one of the black SUVs. Even though he was dead on his feet - he hadn't slept a wink, worrying all night long about the psycho trying to hurt his Baekhyun - Chanyeol managed to keep alert.

 

When the two of them arrived at the car, Junmyeon came up to meet them, having just returned from checking the whole parking lot. After giving the two of them a small nod, indicating that everything was fine and he'd seen nothing suspicious, the three of them got on the SUV and seated themselves in the back row with Baekhyun in the middle.

 

          "Man, this feels so unreal...But isn't it kind of exciting?...I feel like I'm the main character in some kind of thriller...with the two of you playing my personal bodyguards, following me everywhere I go," Baekhyun joked, though his expression wasn't nearly as bright as it usually was when he made fun of a certain situation.

 

          "Don't joke about this," Junmyeon quickly reprimanded him, his tone a bit harsher than it needed to be.

 

Chanyeol could tell that Junmyeon, like himself, was incredibly tense. He probably hadn't gotten any more sleep than Chanyeol had. The two of them actually seemed more worried about Baekhyun than Baekhyun himself. And the lack of sleep and constant state of worry they were in was beginning to take its toll on them, making them sensitive and ill-humored. As much as Chanyeol understood Junmyeon - because he had had to stop himself from saying the exact same thing to Baekhyun - he also understood where Baekhyun was coming from. He knew Baekhyun was only trying to lighten the mood because he knew just how shitty everyone was feeling. But he'd chosen the wrong thing to say under the current circumstances. Making jokes about his safety was not a good idea in light of Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's states of mind.

 

Before Chanyeol could think of something to say to diffuse the suddenly even tenser atmosphere, Junmyeon addressed Baekhyun.

 

          "I'm sorry...," Junmyeon apologized, letting out a deep sigh, "...I shouldn't have snapped at you...I...I'm just so...worried...I don't know what to do...I don't know what I'd do if...if I...lost you."

 

Chanyeol was surprised to see Junmyeon break down and cry, his last words nearly indistinguishable because he was choking up so badly, the tears freely streaming down his face. Chanyeol realized how much heavier the current situation was weighing on Junmyeon, who as Exo's leader always carried a greater burden, being responsible for the well-being of the entire group.

 

Mimicking Baekhyun's behavior, who carefully looked around to make sure that nobody was looking their way, Chanyeol gazed around before reaching over to gently stroke Junmyeon's cheek, wiping his tears at the same time. Baekhyun did the same with his other cheek before placing a kiss on Junmyeon's lips.

 

          "Hyung...," Baekhyun said, his voice trembling slightly, "...please don't cry...you're going to make me cry, too...Look at me...I'm okay...nothing's going to happen...I promise."

 

          "How can you promise...you don't know...what he - or she - might do...we don't even know who that...son of a bitch is...So how can you promise?" Junmyeon replied between sobs.

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun struggling to reply. Though his mouth was open, no words came out. Chanyeol knew how difficult it must be for Baekhyun to find the right words...to console a Junmyeon who seemed so crazy with worry that he was unable to control his emotions. Baekhyun seemed afraid to say the wrong thing and make it worse. Chanyeol couldn't stand to watch any longer. Not only because he felt bad for Junmyeon but also because it was putting more strain on Baekhyun, who was already under enough stress.

 

Feeling the need to help both of them, Chanyeol swiftly asked Baekhyun to switch seats with him, seating himself next to Junmyeon instead.

 

          "Myeonnie...baby...please don't cry...it's going to be okay," Chanyeol tried to soothe him, taking him into his arms and gently rubbing his back as he cried against Chanyeol's chest.

 

Of course, the driver, as well as Yixing and Sehun, chose that exact moment to approach the car, all three of them looking a bit taken aback at the unexpected scene that met their eyes. While the driver said nothing and simply got behind the wheel, his gaze politely averted so as not to invade their privacy, Yixing and Sehun rushed up to them, worried looks on their faces.

 

          "Hyung...," Yixing said, his slightly accented voice both hesitant and worried, "...what's the matter? What happened?"

 

          "Are you okay?" Sehun asked at the same time.

 

Chanyeol could feel Junmyeon's body trembling as he held him. Knowing how difficult it was for him to respond to their questions at the moment, Chanyeol quickly spoke to them on his behalf, telling them that he was, of course, upset about the whole situation with Baekhyun's psychotic fan and a bit sensitive because of stress and lack of sleep.

 

           "He'll be okay in a moment...let's just give him some time, guys, and ask him about it later...hm?" Chanyeol added, his hand continuously rubbing Junmyeon's back as he spoke while his other hand grabbed Baekhyun's, interlacing their fingers and lightly squeezing his hand to give him strength - and seeking strength and comfort, himself, from his warm touch.

 

While they were busy talking among themselves, the driver had set out to the SM building, slowly making his way through the crowded streets. After a few minutes, Junmyeon had calmed down again, his tears finally having dried up, though he remained in Chanyeol's arms, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

 

           "Thank you," Junmyeon whispered against his neck, his breath tickling Chanyeol's skin. Then, after swiftly checking that the driver was looking ahead at the road, he placed a small peck on the soft skin of his neck.

 

          "Well, if I'd known I'd get _that_ kind of 'thank you', I would have let you cry on my shoulder more often," Chanyeol said quietly so that the driver couldn't hear, earning a small smile from both Junmyeon and Baekhyun.

 

He even thought he'd heard a small chuckle and a snort from the row in front of them, though Yixing and Sehun remained completely still, pretending as though they hadn't heard a thing - they probably didn't want to interrupt the intimate moment Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun were having. Chanyeol was grateful for their understanding and that they were being so cool about the whole three-way relationship. He hoped he could repay Yixing's and Sehun's kindness and love sometime in the future - and the same went for all the other members, as well.

 

When they finally arrived and entered the practice room, meeting up with the rest of the Exo members, everyone present crowded around Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and him, wanting to know why Junmyeon's eyes were so puffy. After a few minutes of catching up - and an enormous group hug along the way - the atmosphere had become slightly better.

 

Forgetting their troubles for a while as they concentrated hard on dancing, the members started to have more fun again, even joking around a bit. But in the corners of their minds, there lurked the constant thought about Baekhyun having been threatened. And not one of them actually forgot it for even a second, even though each of them tried their best to joke around and act lightheartedly. But the truth was: having one of their loved ones threatened with no idea who would strike or when it might happen was slowly but surely affecting them and starting to bring them down, no matter how hard they tried to stay positive.

 

And so, even while he was concentrating on dancing, Chanyeol's mind was actively trying to find a way to make things easier for Junmyeon and Baekhyun...to make them feel better. And though he still had no idea how to deal with Baekhyun's fan, he at least knew what he could do to comfort the two of them. Deciding that he wanted to be there for them 24/7 so that he could comfort them and try to take their minds off of that psycho's threat, Chanyeol used his opportunity during a small dance break to suggest to the two of them that they should stay in his room with him from now on - at least until the threat was eliminated.

 

          "To hell with the head manager. At this point, I sooo don't give a fuck," Chanyeol replied after Junmyeon voiced his concern about the head manager finding out that they were still seeing each other and even staying in one room together.

 

But Chanyeol had made up his mind. Let the shitty excuse of a manager threaten them all he wanted, Chanyeol didn't care. The most important thing for him now was to take care of the ones he loved and make sure they were safe. It was essential for his peace of mind that he was in a position to protect the two of them. And he could only do that if he was with them.

 

          "I just...I need to be with the two of you...Otherwise, I won't have a moment of peace...So, please...hyung, Baekhyun...stay with me for a while."

 

After thinking about it for a moment, Junmyeon finally nodded. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun to see what he would reply. Instead of nodding, Baekhyun gave him a sassy look.

 

          "A bit slow today, aren't you? You already had me at 'I have an idea'," Baekhyun teased him, grinning at him broadly while wiggling his eyebrows at him and topping it off with a wink.

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon laughed, and the three of them boldly started making plans to stay together, not caring about the head manager finding out. Suddenly, in the light of recent events, there were more important things than worrying about a manager. Because in comparison to their new reality - a nameless, faceless threat that had crashed into their lives - the manager was nothing!


	102. Distraction

Junmyeon grabbed the small bag he'd packed with the few necessities he wanted to take with him to Chanyeol's room, such as his toothbrush, other toiletries, a change of clothing, and his phone, and stepped out into the hallway. Since his dorm room wasn't that far from Chanyeol's, he could just come back at any time for anything else he needed.

 

Standing in front of Chanyeol's room, Junmyeon hesitated to knock on his door, remembering how he'd broken down and cried in front of him in the car that very morning. Not only was Junmyeon Exo's leader, he was also the oldest among the three of them. As such, he was the one the other two were supposed to look up to and come to when they were in need of comfort and support. Yet there he'd been, the hyung and the leader, breaking down and crying right in front of his two dongsaengs and ending up being held and comforted by Chanyeol, instead of it being the other way around. The embarrassment Junmyeon had felt all day had not yet subsided, making him stupidly hover in the hallway instead of going into Chanyeol's room.

 

As though Chanyeol had known he was there, the door suddenly opened and Chanyeol gently grabbed his wrist to pull him inside. After closing the door, Chanyeol turned around to face him, a sad look stealing over his face. Before Junmyeon could ask him what was wrong, Chanyeol pulled him close and took him in his arms, his hand cradling the back of Junmyeon's head and pressing it against his chest as he spoke softly right next to his ear.

 

          "I can't believe you're still embarrassed, hyung. Why is it so hard for you to let yourself fall in front of us?...You know, while I respect you as our leader...and as my hyung...I'm also your boyfriend...Can't you trust me and let me take care of you...and comfort you? Just because you are my leader and hyung, it doesn't mean you can't lean on me as much as I lean on you...So, please stop feeling embarrassed...and let me take care of my boyfriend."

 

Junmyeon couldn't find his voice, he was choking up again. Why did Chanyeol always have this effect on him? With only a few words, he'd turned Junmyeon into an emotional mess again, tears starting to fall from his eyes from listening to his boyfriend's caring words and realizing that Chanyeol was offering him something he actually desperately needed. With all the weight continuously resting on his shoulders, Junmyeon needed someone he could lean on for a change - even if that someone was younger than him.

 

          "Okay?...Hmm?" Chanyeol asked him gently, his soft voice resonating in Junmyeon's ear.

 

Junmyeon heaved a deep sigh and nodded in answer, letting go of the tension in his body and sagging against Chanyeol as the latter held him tightly in his arms.

 

          "Don't worry about Baekhyun...we just need to take good care of him. And we will...we'll keep him safe, okay?" Chanyeol reassured him while rubbing his back.

 

          "Okay," Junmyeon muttered against Chanyeol's chest, feeling more relaxed than he had ever since Baekhyun had found the threatening letter.

 

A sudden knock at the door, made Junmyeon jump a bit. Though he had expected Baekhyun to join them soon, he was nevertheless taken back a bit. His eyes had not fully dried yet, and he didn't want Baekhyun to see him like that - again. Chanyeol seemed to understand, motioning for Junmyeon to quickly disappear into the bathroom and freshen up a bit while he let Baekhyun in.

 

Pulling out of Chanyeol's arms, Junmyeon quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He could hear Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's voices drifting toward him as the two of them greeted each other. Not wanting to let Baekhyun wait too long, Junmyeon quickly splashed some cold water on his face, completely erasing the evidence of his having cried once again - except for the slightly puffy eyelids he hoped would go back to normal in another minute or so since he hadn't cried that much.

 

After using the toilet and washing his hands, Junmyeon looked into the mirror to find that he already looked much better. Feeling assured that Baekhyun wouldn't notice anything, he finally left the bathroom to join Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were already lying on the bed, Chanyeol cradling Baekhyun's body against his. Junmyeon hurried to Baekhyun's other side and lay down with his chest against Baekhyun's back, spooning him while draping his arm around him, his hand resting on his waist. Chanyeol draped his arm around Baekhyun's waist from the other side, his hand reaching for Junmyeon's to intertwine their fingers.

 

Silently lying cuddled against each other in this way - Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's joint arms protectively holding Baekhyun between them - the three of them rested for a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth and the security they felt in each other's arms.

 

After half an hour or so, Baekhyun started to stir between them, his movements slow and seductive as he reached down to his waist, grabbed Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's intertwined fingers, leisurely brought them to his lips, and started sucking on Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's fingers in turn.

 

Junmyeon immediately grew hard, his erection gently pressing against Baekhyun's firm backside, the close contact already driving Junmyeon crazy with need. Quickly meeting Chanyeol's eyes to see what _he_ thought about Baekhyun's sudden sexual advances, he was reassured to see that he wasn't the only one who was turned on but hesitant to act upon it.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol was just as reluctant as Junmyeon seemed to be. Perhaps Junmyeon felt the same way, not wanting to take advantage of Baekhyun under the circumstances - when it wasn't clear if Baekhyun really wanted this or thought he needed to do this as their boyfriend so as not to disappoint the two of them.

 

          "Baek...," Chanyeol finally spoke up, "...you know...we don't have to do this...if you're not feeling like it. We completely understand if...this thing...with the letter shook you and you don't feel like having sex...We just want you to feel relaxed. We just want to be here for you...I didn't ask the two of you here so that we could sleep together...honestly."

 

          "Well, now I'm really disappointed," Baekhyun replied, his bottom lip sticking out in a cute little pout, making things even harder for Chanyeol, whose erection was already beginning to grow painful while he was trying his damnedest to resist the at once sweet and sexy temptation that was Byun Baekhyun.

 

           "You didn't ask me here to seduce me? That's too bad...then what should I do with this perfect body of mine?" Baekhyun teased, the look he gave Chanyeol sweet and at the same time provocative and seductive as fuck.

 

Chanyeol groaned loudly while closing his eyes.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...stop looking at me that way," Chanyeol growled, fisting his hands and fighting for control. "I swear to God, if you don't stop, I'll end up...taking you."

 

          "Good, that's exactly what I want...for the two of you to take me already...Because, honestly...just how long are you going to make me wait?"

 

          "Baekhyun-ah...," Junmyeon suddenly interrupted them, "...stop joking around for a moment...and let's be serious here. I'm sure Chanyeol is as concerned as I am...We just don't want to take advantage of you...especially in this situation..."

 

          "Please _do_...I'm begging you...I _want_ you to," Baekhyun interrupted him, his tone no longer teasing or playful but deadly serious, "I'm not joking. I get what you're concerned about, but it's actually what I really need right now...to not think about that fucking son of a bitch. I need the two of you to take my mind off of him...or her...or I'll just go crazy! So, please just do what I ask, please just take advantage of me...so that I don't have to think...so that I can just happily lose my mind from what you do to me instead of thinking...about that letter. Help me take my mind off of it...please."

 

Chanyeol only hesitated for a split moment longer before reacting, finally giving in to Baekhyun's plea. Pulling Baekhyun closer to him, he started kissing him, his tongue invading Baekhyun's mouth and leisurely exploring it, the two of them slowly melting against each other even as Junmyeon's fingers snuck to Baekhyun's shirt and were slowly undoing the buttons from behind.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon whispered in Baekhyun's ear, his sweet voice laced with desire and drifting to Chanyeol's ears, as well, making him even harder.

 

Junmyeon's tongue disappeared into Baekhyun's ear, making him moan softly, while his fingers slowly pulled the now unbuttoned shirt back to expose Baekhyun's beautiful, well-toned chest and his perked up nipples surrounded by light-brown areolas. Chanyeol's mouth started to water and his cock began to strain against his tight jeans from looking at Baekhyun's nipples.

 

Immediately acting on his arousal, Chanyeol shot forward, his mouth attaching itself to one of Baekhyun's nipples while Junmyeon's fingers reached around Baekhyun's back and started stroking the other one.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun's eyes shut and his lips parted, his mouth standing slightly open as moans escaped his throat. Junmyeon's hand was teasing him badly, his thumb and forefinger torturing his nipple, while his tongue in his ear and Chanyeol's warm mouth on his other nipple were doing things to him that were slowly making him lose his mind.

 

Baekhyun let the two of them take over the wheel, completely giving himself into their hands to do whatever they wanted and make him forget the terrible thoughts and the fear that had been hanging over his head ever since he'd gotten the letter. Not wanting to think anymore, Baekhyun shut everything else out, concentrating only on the movements of his lovers' hands and lips as they roamed over his now shivering body.

 

After Chanyeol and Junmyeon took his and their own clothes off, Chanyeol knelt between Baekhyun's legs and went down on him, his tongue and mouth robbing him of his sanity. Junmyeon took the lube out of the drawer of Chanyeol's bedside table and lubed his fingers, finally pushing one of them into Baekhyun's hole.

 

Baekhyun moaned and bucked, unable to control himself as Junmyeon started to fuck him with his finger at the same time as Chanyeol's tongue slid across his slit. Loud moans fell from Baekhyun's lips, encouraging Chanyeol and Junmyeon to make him go even crazier, their actions becoming even more mindblowing. After Junmyeon had inserted three fingers and loosened Baekhyun's hole, he finally lubed his erection and pushed it deep inside Baekhyun, who was lying on his side with Junmyeon at his back and Chanyeol - still sucking his throbbing cock - at his front.

 

Just when Baekhyun thought he couldn't take anymore, Chanyeol motioned for Junmyeon to stop so that the three of them could change positions until Chanyeol was at his back - Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol's erection - and Junmyeon took Baekhyun from the front, both of their thick cocks filling him. Junmyeon started out slow at first, the extreme tightness making all three of them moan as Junmyeon started to move. After a few minutes, when they'd finally adjusted enough, Junmyeon picked up his pace, soon drawing wild moans from both Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's mouths, the two of them clinging to each other as Junmyeon fucked them even harder and deeper.

 

After keeping the pace for a few minutes, Junmyeon finally sent his two dongsaengs over the edge, following them a few seconds later as Baekhyun's butt squeezed his erection. Chanyeol and Junmyeon spilled into Baekhyun while Baekhyun soiled Junmyeon's and his own chest, all three of their bodies rocking gently as their orgasms slowly abated.

 

With his eyes closed, Baekhyun felt Junmyeon's sweaty body collapse against his own, the two of them chest to chest. After slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun reached over and grasped his cheek to pull the head resting on his neck closer and claim his lips. After gently kissing Junmyeon, Baekhyun turned his head around a bit and kissed Chanyeol as well.

 

          "Thanks...," Baekhyun whispered softly, too tired and breathless to talk in a louder voice, "...I _really_ needed that."

 

          "Well...then I'm glad to have been of service," Chanyeol replied.

 

          "Waaa...that was such a cringe-worthy reply," Baekhyun laughed, the others' bodies shaking along with his own as they were all still connected. "Seriously...I think Junmyeon is slowly rubbing off on you."

 

          "Yah!" Junmyeon complained, almost managing to look serious until he burst out laughing, as well. "Fine...I don't care anymore...I admit it: I say cringe-worthy things and tell bad dad jokes...You win...Sorry, Chanyeol for taking you down with me...I didn't know it would rub off."

 

          "Haha...very funny, the two of you. I don't think it was cringe-worthy at all," Chanyeol maintained, though he was grinning broadly.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, still laughing gently, and drank in the atmosphere. This was what it was all about. This was what he'd needed at the end of the day...when he'd felt trapped and frustrated and helpless in light of these new, frightening developments. He didn't need everyone around him telling him that everything would be fine - though, of course, he knew they meant well. All he needed, the only thing that could take away his fear and make him feel at peace, were the two warm bodies currently hugging him close and their laughter filling his heart with love and warmth.

 

And with the utmost conviction that everything would indeed be fine as long as he had his two lovers' hearts beating close to his own, Baekhyun let go of his worries, relaxed against their bodies, and started to fall asleep, only noticing marginally that Chanyeol and Junmyeon finally pulled out of him. He could feel their bodies snuggling closer to his own as he finally drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	103. I Am Not Cute!

Jongin arrived at Sehun's room a few minutes before Kyungsoo did. The room was empty, Sehun having left for the night to stay with Yixing. Though Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon had become very bold about staying in Chanyeol's room together from now on, Jongin and Kyungsoo weren't quite ready to be so daring and risk facing the head manager's wrath - if he were to find out about it. Perhaps they would feel more comfortable about it as time went by. But for now, the two of them had decided to stick with the arrangement they'd made with Sehun and Yixing, switching rooms once a week, even though Jongin would have liked to be with Kyungsoo more often.

 

It had already been a week, and though Jongin had seen Kyungsoo every single day at the dorm, at dance practice, and when they had to attend other schedules, he still missed the extraordinary intimacy they could only share once a week when they were alone like this. Jongin waited, sitting on the edge of Sehun's freshly made bed, his legs dangling off the side, nervously moving to a beat playing inside his head. No matter if there was music playing or not, Jongin always moved to a beat, rehearsing moves when he felt tense and needed something to take his mind off of his nervousness.

 

The door was suddenly pushed open to reveal an equally excited-looking Kyungsoo, who smiled at him a bit awkwardly from the doorway.

 

          "Hi," Kyungsoo said shyly.

 

          "Hey," Jongin replied, getting up from the edge of the bed to meet him halfway.

 

Since the two of them only shared truly intimate moments once a week, they always felt a bit shy toward each other at first. But the awkwardness usually subsided after the first deep kiss they shared. After slowly approaching Kyungsoo, who had stopped in the middle of the room, wringing his hands as his eyes met Jongin's, the latter reached out, pulled his hyung closer, and kissed him.

 

While Jongin's kiss had been merely a soft peck on the lips - not having wanted to appear too desperate, Jongin had held back - Kyungsoo didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss. Jongin, surprised and aroused by Kyungsoo's bold behavior, let out a sound between a growl and a moan and started kissing Kyungsoo back more passionately, tongue soon stroking wildly against tongue.

 

Jongin's hands started to wander across Kyungsoo's body, slipping underneath his t-shirt to caress Kyungsoo's naked back while he pulled him even closer to his body and kissed him harder. When one of his hands traveled down the front of Kyungsoo's body, stroking his nipple and moving across the soft skin of his belly, he could feel Kyungsoo's body quiver beneath his touch. Kyungsoo suddenly pulled away a bit, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath - the breath Jongin had stolen with his kisses.

 

          "Can't...breathe...," Kyungsoo panted, his voice sounding as shaky as he looked, his cheeks a bright pink.

 

          "Jagi-ya...," Jongin said, his voice low and filled with the desire that had taken hold of him, "...you're not still nervous...are you?"

 

Though he, himself, was always a bit nervous before meeting Kyungsoo alone like this, about to be intimate with him, he thought Kyungsoo suddenly looked especially shy. Where had his boldness from a second ago gone? But Jongin didn't mind...he found him adorable when he was like this!

 

          "You're so cute," Jongin fanboyed; he couldn't help himself.

 

           "I am not _cute_!" Kyungsoo suddenly burst out, sounding scandalized.

 

Already sensitive about being the smallest in Exo, Kyungsoo hated it when he was referred to as cute. He wanted to be seen as manly despite his height. Jongin was well aware of this, but he couldn't do anything about it. He thought Kyungsoo was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Why should he pretend otherwise?

 

          "Mianheyo...I know you don't want to be called cute, but can't you make an exception for me since I'm your boyfriend?...I know you're also manly, but what can I do if I find you simply adorable?" Jongin appealed to him.

 

Kyungsoo's face relaxed somewhat, the scowl finally disappearing though his lips remained pouty.

 

          "Fine...," Kyungsoo relented, though somewhat sulkily, "...only because it's you. But don't go around calling me cute in front of anyone else...only call me that when we're alone, okay?"

 

          "Okay...," Jongin replied, "...my cutie."

 

          "That's it," Kyungsoo said, poking Jongin's arm, which hurt like a son of a bitch because of his talent of always targeting just the right spot, "...there's a limit, you know. Stop with the cute and cutie now, got it?"

 

          "Ow...," Jongin complained, rubbing his arm, "...got it. No need to poke me this hard, though."

 

          "Come on, I didn't poke you _that_ hard," Kyungsoo said, "I poked you...lightly."

 

          "Yeah, but right where it hurt the most," Jongin grumbled, "At least you should kiss the pain away, then."

 

Kyungsoo smiled a wicked smile at him, his shyness now clearly gone after all the lighthearted banter between them.

 

          "Okay, I'll kiss away the pain," Kyungsoo replied, abruptly poking Jongin in the stomach lightly before reaching out to pull his t-shirt up.

 

          "Waaa...Do Kyungsoo-ssi, you're really playing dirty, aren't you?" Jongin said, laughing slightly while holding his maltreated stomach.

 

          "Does your mother know you play this dirty?" Jongin added.

 

Kyungsoo just smirked and started advancing on him, pushing Jongin back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Then Kyungsoo slowly pushed him down onto the bed, straddled him, and removed his t-shirt.

 

          "So...baby...tell me where it hurts so that I can kiss the pain away," Kyungsoo asked, his voice low and beyond seductive.

 

As Kyungsoo stared down at his now exposed stomach, getting ready to kiss him there, Jongin made a mental note not to call him cute ever again - or perhaps more often, depending on what exactly Kyungsoo was up to. Because this fierce side of Kyungsoo was making him go crazy!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

While Kyungsoo's mouth was busy kissing Jongin's now trembling stomach, his hands busied themselves with slowly unbuckling and unzipping Jongin's jeans. After pulling down his dongsaeng's pants, he fastened his mouth to a spot right above his low-cut briefs, so close and yet so far from Jongin's growing cock that Kyungsoo knew it was making him go crazy to be kissed there, the anticipation making his dongsaeng's cock grow even harder with every kiss and lick of the tongue.

 

While Jongin was moaning from arousal and frustration, Kyungsoo's hand cupped his erection through the cloth of his briefs, gently rubbing it, eliciting louder moans from Jongin, whose chest was heaving with his heavy breathing.

 

          "Who's cute?" Kyungsoo teased him while rubbing harder.

 

          "I take it back," Jongin half spoke, half moaned in reply.

 

           "Ha...ha...ha...ha...,"Kyungsoo suddenly burst out laughing, his heart-shaped lips parted as his laughter came out as a series of loud barks, his voice low and raspy.

 

Jongin chose that moment to wriggle out from underneath him and flip him onto his back, reversing their positions.

 

          "My turn," Jongin smiled at him sexily, making Kyungsoo's breath hitch.

 

Jongin started kissing him, removing both of their clothing in between kisses. When they were both naked, hot, and ready, Jongin lubed his fingers and started to loosen Kyungsoo's entrance. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, enjoying every bit of his boyfriend's arousing touch as his fingers moved deep inside of him. When Jongin finally lubed his erection and was about to push his cock into Kyungsoo's hole, Kyungsoo stopped him.

 

          "Wait...," Kyungsoo said, "...I want to sit on top of you...I want to...ride...you."

 

Jongin changed his position, sitting down with his back pressed against the headboard, and helped Kyungsoo lower himself onto his waiting erection while looking deeply into his eyes. Kyungsoo moaned upon sliding down onto his dongsaeng's hard cock, the feeling of being filled so much more intense...their connection much deeper...in this position. Jongin's sudden moan rang through the room along with his own.

 

          "Aaaah...hyung," Jongin muttered, his voice husky and incredibly sexy, making Kyungsoo's cock twitch.

 

          "Mmmhh...I like it when you call me 'hyung' like that," Kyungsoo said as he started to move his body, lifting it and letting it slide down onto Jongin's cock, again and again, making both of them moan and tremble from the intensity of the feeling.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongin repeated, the word coming out as a moan and turning into a drawn-out whine as he failed to control his voice while Kyungsoo slid down onto him once more, burying Jongin's cock deep inside of him.

 

After leisurely riding Jongin's cock without rushing for what felt like a small eternity, the tension gradually building as they kissed deeply and fucked slowly yet intensely, Kyungsoo finally came while looking into Jongin's eyes and holding onto him tightly. Jongin followed him shortly after, holding Kyungsoo's gaze and grabbing his shoulders for support as he spilled warm semen into him.

 

Completely satisfied and happily tired out, Jongin and Kyungsoo spooned and fell fast asleep within minutes.


	104. Blood and Tears

Seunghyeon carefully made his way through the crowd of overly excited fans crowding around the nine Exo members as they collectively made their way toward the check-in counter to catch their flight to the venue of their upcoming concert. While slowly weaving his way through the fans, moving closer with each step, Seunghyeon's hand inside his jacket pocket repeatedly stroked the handle of the butterfly knife safely hidden from view.

 

After having quietly followed them for a while now, never losing sight of his target, he was nearly there. Just a bit closer.

 

Because he'd been following them - along with many other fans - ever since they'd arrived at the airport and stepped from the two black SUVs, the security guards accompanying the idols didn't see him as any kind of threat. He was just another fan, running along next to the Exo members, his phone held up to record them as they walked. It was the perfect cover. No one suspected him in the least. Not one of them knew his real objective.

 

Seunghyeon's eyes followed Chanyeol's movements, monitoring him through the phone he held up to record him. This video, though its purpose was mostly to camouflage his true motives, might even turn out to be the perfect keepsake, forever putting on record the very moment in which Seunghyeon took revenge on him for defiling the sweet, innocent Baekhyun he had longed for so desperately.

 

When the whole group suddenly came to a stop, needing to wait a bit before they could go ahead and check in, Seunghyeon finally saw his chance to act. He'd already made it so close to the group that he merely needed to shift to the side past one other fan in order to be right in front of them. And though there were security guards surrounding them, their arms held out to both sides to protect the members, Seunghyeon could easily hurry up to them and thrust the knife at his target right through the gap underneath the outstretched arm of the guard, who wouldn't be fast enough to react and stop him.

 

Of course, it was very probable that Seunghyeon wouldn't make it back out of the crowd without being apprehended by either the guards or the other fans. Even though he'd worn a black cap and a black mouth mask to disguise himself just in case, he knew the risk was high that he would be caught before he could make it out of the airport. But the thing was: he didn't care. He'd made up his mind that even if he were to be caught and sent to jail, it was worth it. He would end up going crazy and wouldn't get a moment's peace if he didn't punish Chanyeol for seducing Baekhyun and the latter for letting himself be seduced instead of listening to his words.

 

Deciding it would be easier to put the phone away, after all, even if he didn't get a video of this glorious moment, Seunghyeon stopped recording and pocketed his phone while moving as close to Chanyeol - who stood right next to Baekhyun and Junmyeon - as possible. Stealthily pulling the butterfly knife from his pocket, unlatching it, and carefully opening it to bare its sharp blade, Seunghyeon mentally prepared himself to thrust the knife deep into the heart of the man who had taken his Baekhyun away from him.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon was feeling restless. To be precise, he'd been feeling on edge ever since they'd arrived at the airport. This whole thing with Baekhyun having been threatened not too long ago was making him continuously look out for anyone who looked as though he or she didn't belong. The problem was, if the person was clever enough, it would be only too easy to slip in between the countless fans surrounding them. In truth, each and every one of their seemingly innocent and lovable fans could, in fact, be the very one who had threatened Baekhyun...and Junmyeon would never even suspect. And it was driving him completely insane that he had no real method of knowing until it was perhaps too late to stop the psychotic fan from doing something really bad.

 

Junmyeon quickly shook himself to dispell the negative thoughts that kept following him everywhere they went. Trying to keep his cool as they stopped in front of the check-in counter, having to wait a while until they could proceed, Junmyeon carefully looked around, wanting to see if anyone looked out of place. Although he felt relatively safe behind the arms of one of the safety guards surrounding them, he still couldn't shake this indescribably ominous feeling that something was about to go very wrong.

 

Junmyeon's gaze swept the surrounding crowd once more to assure himself that there was nothing out of the ordinary...that he was probably just so scared about Baekhyun's safety that he was imagining all sorts of things and that there was actually nothing at all to be worried about. Countless fans, most of them female, were happily chatting amongst themselves or calling out to the Exo members with excited voices, bright smiles on their faces while they held their phones into the air to take videos of the members and post them on youtube later on.

 

As Junmyeon's eyes moved from fan to fan, thinking that they seemed to behave just as they always did whenever they followed Exo's members at the airport, one of the fans suddenly caught his attention. The reason Junmyeon's eyes were abruptly drawn to the fan wasn't that it was a male, nor that he was wearing a black cap and a black mouth mask. It was the way in which he seemed to stealthily edge closer when he thought no one was looking his way. The way he moved reminded Junmyeon of the movements of a lion or a panther just before it struck and pounced on its prey.

 

Junmyeon noticed he was moving closer in their direction...in the direction of Baekhyun. But before he could even alert the others or the security guard standing closest to the three of them, he caught the fan's sudden movement as he jumped toward the security guard and thrust his arm right through the gap underneath the guard's arm, the small blade he held in his hand glinting dangerously as it shot toward a completely stunned Chanyeol, his eyes and mouth wide in shock and disbelief.

 

In the space of a heartbeat, Junmyeon propelled his body forward to intervene...but he was a second too late, the sickening sound of the blade being thrust into soft flesh and the pungent, metallic smell of blood filling the air as Junmyeon's boyfriend was knifed down and crumbled to the ground.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun's eyelids were suddenly so heavy...much heavier than they'd ever felt. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to just let them slide shut. It couldn't do any harm to rest for a while...he just wanted to rest...so tired all of a sudden.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...Baek...," different voices called out to him, two among them sounding closer and, if possible, more desperate than the rest.

 

Baekhyun strained to remember who those voices belonged to...and, where was he? What was he doing? Strangely, he couldn't seem to feel his body that well. All he felt was cold...this extreme cold that was seeping into him, swiftly consuming what was left of his body's initial warmth.

 

The voices calling out to him had started to become more desperate, and Baekhyun struggled to make out the words streaming toward him.

 

          "Baek...don't close your eyes...stay with me, please," the extremely low voice had started shaking and was soon disrupted by a series of sobs, "Wae?...Why did you do it, Baek? Why did you jump in front of me...How could you do this?...you should have just let him stab me instead!"

 

          "Chanyeollie...don't...don't say such things...," the second frantic voice spoke, trembling with emotion, the owner of the voice sounding on the verge of bursting into tears as well, "...Baekhyunnie, please baby, open your eyes...don't fall asleep...stay with us."   

 

Though Baekhyun was so out of it at that moment that he didn't even know whom those voices belonged to, the emotion and sincerity in them deeply moved him, making him want to do as they asked. But although he tried with all his might to keep his eyes from closing, he could feel his eyelids sinking lower and lower, the tiny bit of light left entering his eyes finally disappearing when they shut completely as Baekhyun lost the last bit of strength he'd possessed, his body going limp as he lost consciousness and slipped into darkness.


	105. Cold Hands

Chanyeol's hands were shaking so badly he could hardly control his movements as he quickly placed them on Baekhyun's stab wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding - grabbing around the handle of the knife which was still stuck in Baekhyun's chest and which he didn't dare remove because it would cause more bleeding.

 

          "Did someone call an ambulance?...Please call an ambulance!" Junmyeon was screaming right next to him, his hands pushing down on top of Chanyeol's, adding more pressure to Baekhyun's still bleeding wound.

 

It had only been a moment ago that Baekhyun had lost consciousness, his eyes fluttering closed and scaring the shit out of Chanyeol, who was simply out of himself with worry on top of being in a complete state of shock. It was a miracle he'd even remembered to put pressure on Baekhyun's wound because his mind had already started shutting down, his shock taking over and impairing his ability to think clearly - or at all.

 

          'This isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this can't be real...can't be...,' were the only thoughts running through his head as the seconds ticked by as though they were minutes, hours, days.

 

It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to arrive, every precious second that passed by bringing Baekhyun closer to the edge of his young life. Through the crowd of worried fans, staff, and other members huddling around them, Chanyeol finally saw a pair of paramedics rushing toward them carrying an empty stretcher with them. The crowd had parted immediately to let them pass, knowing how crucial it was for them to get to him as fast as possible.

 

As soon as the paramedics arrived, they started prying Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's hands from Baekhyun's wound. Chanyeol, still in shock, hadn't even noticed he hadn't let go at once. It seemed, neither had Junmyeon. Once Chanyeol and Junmyeon had scooted back to let the paramedics do their work, Chanyeol's eyes started to wander through the crowd closest to him. He didn't even know what had happened to the assailant. Was he still at large, ready to strike again, or had someone tackled and arrested him? Chanyeol didn't know, but right then he couldn't even bring himself to think about the attacker...not when his Baekhyun was lying in a pool of his own blood fighting for his life.

 

Chanyeol tried and failed to get a glimpse of Baekhyun past the paramedics blocking his view, leaving him with nothing else to do but to listen to the deafening sound of his own pounding heart while staring down at his shaking hands, which were completely covered in Baekhyun's blood. Tears started to fall from his eyes once more at the thought that the red liquid slowly drying on his skin and shirt might be the only part of Baekhyun he would be left with.

 

Chanyeol had never known how truly terrifying the thought of losing someone you loved could actually be. Of course, he'd always thought about the people close to him and how devastating it would be if he ever lost one of them...but the possibility had never been more real...had never been this close.

 

Though Chanyeol could feel several hands on his back and shoulder, silently supporting him as he knelt on the ground watching the paramedics work, he didn't turn around to thank the other Exo members for being there for him. He knew they must be feeling just as terrified, and he would thank them later...but right now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

 

When the paramedics, at long last, had stabilized Baekhyun on the scene, hoisted him onto the stretcher, and got ready to head toward the ambulance parked right outside the main entrance of the airport, Chanyeol was ready, jumping to his feet as fast as he could. He was determined to stay by his side no matter what...and nothing and no one was going to stop him!

 

Right next to him, Junmyeon seemed to have the exact same thoughts, jumping up just as quickly as Chanyeol, the two of them quickly following the paramedics out of the building, ignoring the desperate calls and loud wailing of the Exo-Ls crowding around the exit as they passed. Chanyeol understood only too well just how they were feeling. If he could have, he would have screamed and wailed just as loudly. But he couldn't...he had to keep it together so that he could be of help to Baekhyun...in case the paramedics needed anything from him.

 

When Baekhyun had been safely lifted into the ambulance, the paramedics took one look at Junmyeon's and his desperate faces and let both of them ride along in the back of the ambulance with the patient. It seemed they already knew that neither of them was going to be talked out of accompanying them. So instead of wasting precious time arguing, they merely accepted the fact and let them hop into the back.

 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon quietly sat on two small tip-up seats to the side of the ambulance watching one of the paramedics continuously tending to Baekhyun and checking his vitals as the ambulance sped toward the nearest hospital, weaving through heavy traffic. The two of them were grasping each other's hands for support so tightly that it almost hurt. But Chanyeol didn't mind, welcoming the pain, instead...since the only thing he'd been feeling ever since Baekhyun had been knifed down was a forever spreading numbness quickly taking over his mind and body. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel...trapped in the worst nightmare he'd ever had. Sadly, it wasn't a nightmare, though. He only wished it were. Because this was too fucking real!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon's vision was blurry, his cheeks wet with tears that hadn't seemed to want to stop, as he scrambled from the ambulance on weak, wobbly legs, trying to match the paramedics' speed as they hurried to wheel Baekhyun toward the ER. He could hear Chanyeol's heavy breathing as the younger followed directly on his heels.

 

Having finally caught up with the stretcher, Junmyeon and Chanyeol hurried alongside it, each of them on either side of Baekhyun, both of them simultaneously reaching out to grasp a cold, lifeless hand. More tears came into Junmyeon's still damp eyes, the old tears having had no chance to dry up before fresh ones came along. Junmyeon couldn't believe just how cold and limp these beautiful hands were...fear immediately flooding him.

 

But before Junmyeon could calm his tormented mind or rub Baekhyun's hand to try and give it back some warmth, that delicate hand was suddenly pulled from his grip as the paramedics quickly wheeled Baekhyun through two large sliding doors leading to the part of the ER that was off limits for everyone who wasn't hospital staff, leaving Junmyeon and Chanyeol behind to helplessly watch the love of their lives disappear - perhaps forever - behind the most frightening looking doors Junmyeon had ever seen. 

 

Sinking to their knees right where they stood, Junmyeon and Chanyeol broke down, holding each other tightly as they cried against each other's chests.


	106. The Corridor

Sehun's long legs carried him past the other Exo members as all six of them rushed toward the emergency room waiting area. As soon as Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon had disappeared inside the ambulance, the six of them had quickly called a cab since the two SUVs that had brought them to the airport had already left, and had squeezed into the back, Jongdae sitting on Minseok's and Kyungsoo sitting on Jongin's lap. Though the cab driver had been taken aback at first, he'd stopped arguing once the members had explained that it was an absolute emergency and they needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

 

Arriving in the long, white hospital corridor where the other two Exo members were waiting, Sehun was surprised to see Chanyeol and Junmyeon sitting in the middle of the corridor, right in front of the sliding doors. It seemed they'd just collapsed right where they'd stood. Tears slowly cascaded down Sehun's face. It had been bad enough to witness the state in which Baekhyun had been. But seeing the two of them wrecked like this made everything ten times worse than it already was.

 

How could they add to Sehun's worry like that? Didn't they know they had to take extra good care of themselves now that Baekhyun needed them? Because if Sehun knew one thing without a doubt, it was that the Baekhyun he knew and loved like a brother was one of the strongest people he knew. And Sehun knew Baekhyun wouldn't give up without a fight. He would make it! And when he finally came back to them, he would need Chanyeol and Junmyeon first and foremost.

 

After quickly running up to the two of them, Sehun gently grasped Junmyeon beneath his arms, hoisted him up, and led him over to one of the two long rows of plastic chairs situated at either wall of the corridor. Once Junmyeon was seated, he went back to do the same with Chanyeol. It was easier than Sehun had thought, the two of them not resisting in any way. Though it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Because Sehun wasn't even sure if they knew what was happening or that he was even there. Their stares seemed oddly blank, as though their minds were somewhere else entirely.

 

Of course, Sehun knew all too well where their minds were at. And just like the two of them, Sehun couldn't stop his thoughts from going out to Baekhyun at every single moment that they sat in complete uncertainty of what was to come. But Sehun refused to believe that Baekhyun would leave them. He couldn't...simple as that! They had so many things yet to do together. Sehun would simply not accept it if Baekhyun bailed on them!

 

The other Exo members, who had stood back in shock at seeing Chanyeol and Junmyeon in such lifeless states, now started to join the three of them, tears evident on every single face. Sehun knew they felt unsure of what to do or how to act around Chanyeol and Junmyeon, knowing that no matter what they did or said, it simply wouldn't be enough to console them at such a time - they couldn't even console themselves! But even if they could offer no words of comfort, they could offer their presence, the warmth of their hands and bodies. Having understood as much, the rest of the members quietly came forward and crowded around Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon, taking Baekhyun's boyfriends' hands into their own while others sat at their feet and soothingly rubbed their calves.

 

And so, the eight members - friends, brothers - waited...and waited...and waited for what seemed like days rather than hours. After about nine hours of waiting in an otherwise empty, sterile corridor - occasionally being shocked out of their stupor by hospital staff running past them and through the sliding doors carrying several blood bags in their arms - a doctor suddenly walked out heading directly toward them, a serious expression on his face.

 

All manner of frightening thoughts ran through Sehun's mind at the moment the doctor walked toward them, his green surgical scrubs covered in what Sehun guessed must be Baekhyun's blood, the thought alone making more tears flood his eyes.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo, " the doctor solemnly greeted the group before continuing, "Which one of you do I speak to?...Who is his guardian?"

 

Sehun noticed that Junmyeon, though still in a daze, had started to get up from his seat when Minseok, sitting beside him, gently pushed him back down onto his seat.

 

           "I am," Minseok confidently walked toward the doctor, obviously ready to assume the responsibility as the eldest.

 

Though Junmyeon at first looked as though he was slightly uncomfortable about the fact that Minseok had stepped up to fill what he must believe was his role as one of Baekhyun's boyfriends and of course as Exo's leader, he actually seemed rather relieved about it a moment later. Sehun was glad and proud of Minseok for taking on this heavy responsibility and simultaneously taking it off of Junmyeon's shoulders. Because Sehun could tell how badly Junmyeon was in need of support at that moment...that moment when everything seemed to be crashing down around him.

 

           "Should we head to my office, then?" the doctor asked, motioning for Minseok to follow him down the corridor.

 

          "Aniyo...," Minseok replied in a polite tone of voice, "...whatever it is you have to tell me, I would prefer everyone here hear it, as well. We're all family, after all."

 

          "Very well...," the doctor answered after a short moment of deliberation, "...the patient sustained serious internal injuries causing extensive hemorrhaging. Though the blade pierced his heart, we were able to perform heart surgery and repair the damage to the organ."

 

Up until there everything the doctor had said sounded positive. But Sehun couldn't help himself, he could feel something really bad hovering on the tip of the surgeon's tongue.

 

          " _But_...," the doctor said and Sehun's heart fell. Oh how he'd hoped he wouldn't hear that word fall from the surgeon's mouth, "...although we were able to stop the bleeding eventually and perform a blood transfusion, the bleeding was so extensive that..."

 

          "He didn't die, did he?...He can't have," Yixing suddenly interrupted, his face a distorted mask of pain and despair.

 

          "Yixing-ah...," Minseok gently addressed him, his voice shaking slightly with repressed emotion, "...please let the doctor continue."

 

Yixing remained quiet, nervously biting his bottom lip as he waited for the doctor to go on.

 

          "The patient is stable for the time being, but I'm afraid he's in a coma," the doctor shocked each and everyone present with the matter of fact way in which he'd told them about Baekhyun's condition.

 

None of them had expected this. Sehun didn't know what to think of the fact that Baekhyun was in a coma. While he was, of course, relieved that they'd been able to save his life and he seemed to be stable, he wasn't exactly sure what it meant that he was in a coma. Was it a normal occurrence and he would wake up from it soon?...Or could he end up as one of those people Sehun had learned about in dramas, the kind that fell into a coma and never woke up or only woke up after twenty years?

 

His voice shaking more than he liked - though he could do nothing at all about it as he was out of his mind with fear - Sehun asked the question that was probably on everyone else's mind.

 

          "What...what exactly does that mean? Will he...wake up soon, or...?" Sehun's words stuck in his throat, the unspoken part of his question lingering in the air between everyone present.

 

          "I'm sorry, but I really can't say. It can be different from case to case. In some cases, the patient wakes up within a few hours or days, in other cases, the patient will wake up after years. And then there are cases in which they don't wake up at all."

 

Sehun had a hard time controlling his anger. He seriously could have slapped the doctor across the face for the clinical, completely heartless way in which he talked about the person who was so dearly beloved...who meant everything...to him and the other members. He'd heard before that many surgeons, though outstanding at performing difficult operations, seriously lacked the necessary empathy to understand what their clinically cold words did to the patient's family and friends. But he never thought he would come to experience it personally one day.

 

Nevertheless, Sehun quickly let go of his anger. For, while he wished the doctor could have dealt the heavy blow in a more empathetic way, he could hardly think badly of the very person who had just saved Baekhyun's life - even if Baekhyun had yet to wake up from a coma.

 

          "When can we see him?" Minseok asked, sounding choked up, his hand wiping at the tears streaming down his face.

 

          "You can see him right now...but only one or two of you should visit him for now. So I would ask the rest of you to go home and rest for the night and take turns visiting him tomorrow."

 

          "Thank you, doctor," Minseok replied politely, bowing down to the doctor and remaining in that position for a considerably long time, showing his appreciation for saving Baekhyun's life.

 

The other members quickly did the same, thanking the doctor while bowing to him. After nodding and returning their bows, the doctor proceeded down the corridor and disappeared behind a corner, probably heading toward his office.

 

Sehun looked around at the other members, noting that they were silently resuming their seats which they'd left when the doctor had come out to meet them instead of getting ready to leave. He knew they were thinking the exact same thing he was:

 

Wild horses couldn't drag him from the corridor leading to the place where Baekhyun was lying, even if Baekhyun was in a coma and wouldn't even know he was there...and even though the only two to visit him would, of course, be his boyfriends. Because Sehun couldn't bear the thought of leaving the place where Baekhyun was, even if he couldn't see him.

 

Sitting down on the seat Junmyeon had just vacated, Sehun watched Junmyeon and Chanyeol walk up to the ER's reception counter to talk to the nurses about seeing Baekhyun while praying with all his might that everything would turn out well in the end.

 

Because he just couldn't imagine a world without Baekhyun in it. He couldn't...he _wouldn't_!


	107. Behind Closed Eyes

          "Baekhyunnie...,"...the sounds of shuffling feet.

 

          "Baek...,"...the sounds of someone coming closer.

 

          "Do you think...he can hear us, hyung?"...the warmth of someone's hand.

 

          "I...I honestly don't know...But in case he can, let's talk to him,"...the soothing touch of a second hand.

 

          "Baek...," the deep voice sounded very near, "...please wake up...Please don't leave us."

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," a different, very sweet voice, "...thank you for being alive...It's okay to take your time, but...please don't take too long...please wake up soon...We miss you."

 

Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie? Baek? That's right, he suddenly remembered. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it for a second there. Byun Baekhyun, that was his name. As he contemplated it, the little bits and pieces of his life came flashing back to him. Once they did, he started to rejoice. The two people holding his hands in theirs were definitely Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Happy that the two of them were with him, he started to talk to them only to notice that no matter how hard he tried, the words his mind was forming just wouldn't leave his mouth.

 

          'What's wrong with me?' he wondered.

 

Feeling slightly panicky, Baekhyun tried to open his eyes, only wondering now why he hadn't tried that first since it was really oppressingly dark where he found himself right now. But try as he might, he couldn't get his body to respond in any way, his eyelids remaining tightly shut, shutting out the world along with them. The only things left to Baekhyun were the various sounds surrounding him and the pressure he felt from Chanyeol and Junmyeon holding his hands.

 

Baekhyun so badly wanted to tell them that he felt alright, that they shouldn't worry about him. But really thinking about it, Baekhyun wondered if he really was alright. He couldn't really say so since he couldn't make his presence known to them, couldn't communicate with anyone. Why was he like that? What had the two just said to him...to wake up? Why? Wasn't he awake? He could hear them, feel their touch. Didn't that mean he was awake? But then, why were his eyes closed? Why didn't the words he tried to say leave his mouth?

 

Baekhyun didn't understand. Thinking back really hard so that he might find out what was going on, his mind returned to the last thing he could remember. That's right, they'd been on their way to catch their flight. Then...then...what had happened then? After struggling for what felt like an eternity, certain thoughts and images nearly became clear only to disappear again just as suddenly, eluding him in the end. Whatever had happened, the memories must have been so bad that he had repressed them. That was the only thing he could conclude.

 

But what on earth could have been so bad? Baekhyun couldn't even imagine.

 

          "Do you think anyone called his parents yet?" Chanyeol suddenly asked.

 

          "I don't know. Perhaps the others did...I should have called them...Since I'm the leader, I should have done it...But I was just so...so shocked that it completely slipped my mind," Junmyeon answered, his tone apologetic and sad, "Maybe I should call right now...I don't think anyone told them...and they must not have watched the news...or they'd already be here."

 

          "Yes, I think you should call them...," Chanyeol replied, "...but maybe you should only tell them to come to the hospital quickly and explain everything else later...I don't think you should tell them on the phone that he was...stabbed...and is in a coma."

 

If Baekhyun's body could have reacted to the shock of the news he'd just heard about himself, his eyes surely would have flown open that very second. But his body remained just as it had been, only his mind in turmoil.

 

          'Someone stabbed me? Seriously? Who the fuck would want to stab me?...I'm in a coma? Is that why I can't seem to open my eyes or move my body? But do people who are in a coma usually hear everything that's going on around them? Or am I losing my mind? Am I perhaps really sleeping and this whole thing is just a nightmare?'

 

Baekhyun couldn't make sense of any of it. But whether or not this was real or simply a nightmare, he suddenly desperately wanted to wake up. After trying his damnedest to concentrate and will his eyes to open up, Baekhyun finally gave up after continuously failing. He didn't know what to do...how to come back to reality...the reality that was right in front of him, so close he could hear everything, feel everything, but which he couldn't take part in.

 

Feeling utterly frustrated and angry at not being able to escape this state of torment and tell Chanyeol and Junmyeon that he was okay and not to worry about him, Baekhyun got so worked up that he could feel tears filling his eyes behind his firmly shut lids. While wishing he could wipe them away with his own hands - because what fucking use could his tears possibly be at such a moment? - he felt them roll down his cheeks, unable to stop them.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol's eyes were downcast, gazing at Baekhyun's beautiful hand as it rested in his larger one. Not having wanted to look into Junmyeon's eyes - who was sitting right across from him holding Baekhyun's other hand - because he could feel his own eyes starting to fill with tears once again, Chanyeol had quickly averted his gaze. Instead of making Junmyeon even sadder by incessantly showing him his tears, he was supposed to get a hold of himself so that he could help Junmyeon be strong and stay positive about Baekhyun's state. But he just couldn't do it...he was too weak...and just so utterly wrecked by what had happened - because of him - that he couldn't seem to stop the treacherous tears from flooding his eyes.

 

          "Yes, I think you should call them...," Chanyeol replied to Junmyeon, who'd just said that he didn't think Baekhyun's parents had been informed about what had happened to him yet, "...but maybe you should only tell them to come to the hospital quickly and explain everything else later...I don't think you should tell them on the phone that he was...stabbed...and is in a coma."

 

Junmyeon didn't reply immediately, obviously lost in thought after what Chanyeol had just suggested. When he finally _did_ say something, it wasn't anything Chanyeol had expected.

 

          "Chanyeollie...quick, look...are those...are those tears? Is he crying? Is that normal...for someone in a coma to cry?...Quick, go to the nurses and tell them...ask them to call the doctor here," Junmyeon addressed Chanyeol, who nearly jumped right out of his seat in shock - although he felt shocked in a good way.

 

After quickly looking at Baekhyun's face to make sure Junmyeon hadn't imagined it, Chanyeol ran from the room to inform the nurses, thinking to himself that it must be a good sign, a sign that Baekhyun would wake up and return to them soon. At least, that was what Chanyeol hoped with every fibre of his being.

 

          'Please, dear God, I don't care if I'm wrong about everything else in my life, but please...just please...let me be right about this. Let this be a sign that he'll come back to us soon,' Chanyeol thought as his legs carried him down the corridor, his steps reverberating loudly to accompany the sound of his frantically beating heart.


	108. Sleeping Beauty

The door to the hospital room quietly opened and closed again, the small sound accompanied by soft footsteps that immediately came to Junmyeon's attention. Junmyeon quickly set the cut flowers back into the vase he'd just filled with fresh water. Standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom adjoining Baekhyun's hospital room, Junmyeon quickly took a good look at his appearance. After swiftly smoothing his hair back, he took a deep breath and stepped back into the main room.

 

He was always a bit nervous when Baekhyun's mom came to visit her son. The very first time she'd come to see him along with her husband and older son - right after Junmyeon had called them the night Baekhyun had reacted by shedding tears - Junmyeon and Chanyeol had been next to Baekhyun when the three of them had entered. It had felt a bit awkward since neither of them knew each other personally. On top of that, it was especially awkward for Junmyeon and Chanyeol because they were meeting the family of their boyfriend for the first time, though of course, Baekhyun's family knew absolutely nothing about the special nature of their relationship. Which was better since Junmyeon couldn't even imagine what they would have said or thought after finding out that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and he were actually in a three-way relationship. It was probably every parent's and sibling's dream, Junmyeon thought sarcastically.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo," Junmyeon greeted politely, bowing down to show his respect.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo," his mother greeted back just as politely, a small, awkward smile gracing her beautiful face.

 

          "I'll just put these flowers back, then I'll leave the two of you alone," Junmyeon said, walking over to the window sill to set the vase down, the colorful blossoms shining vividly in the sunlight streaming into the room.

 

          "Alright...thank you, Junmyeon-ssi," Baekhyun's mother said appreciatively. Before Junmyeon had reached the door to leave, she quickly added, "Did...did he...react again today?"

 

Junmyeon quickly turned around to face her. Since that day nearly three weeks ago when Chanyeol and he had seen Baekhyun's tears flow down his face, there hadn't been any other reactions. The doctor had explained that although the fact that he had shed tears should be seen as a positive sign, there was no telling if he would wake up any time soon and they just needed to be patient.

 

          "I'm sorry," Junmyeon said after a moment while softly shaking his head.

 

          "Okay, thank you," his mother said, her voice slightly shaking as she gently grasped Baekhyun's hand between her own.

 

Junmyeon stood there for a long moment gazing down at the hands holding Baekhyun's...he could see where he'd gotten those beautiful hands and slender fingers. They were just like his mother's. Before the tears he'd been holding back all day could fall in front of Baekhyun's mother, Junmyeon quickly excused himself and finally left the hospital room.

 

At that moment he desperately wished for Chanyeol to be there. Hoping and praying again and again that Baekhyun might finally wake up that day, he'd spent hours upon hours sitting beside him, talking to him, singing to him. He was completely spent and emotionally raw, and he could have used the comforting presence of his other boyfriend. But there was nothing either of them could do about it. Though Chanyeol had accompanied him at Baekhyun's side for the last three weeks, he'd had a schedule that day that had been arranged a long time ago and couldn't possibly be canceled.

 

Seating himself at a corner table in the hospital cafe, he started to text Chanyeol, taking comfort in the fact that he would be back in a few hours' time. By then, Baekhyun's mother would also have returned home, needing to take care of Baekhyun's father, who currently wasn't doing all too well either. Baekhyun's older brother, who'd visited many times already, had business meetings to attend in another country and would also not be back to visit him in the next few days.

 

So Junmyeon was looking forward to spending the time alone with Chanyeol and Baekhyun again as soon as his mother left for the evening.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

          "Baekhyun-ah...eomeoni has to go now. Your father is feeling unwell again, so I have to go back...Sleep well, my baby," his mother's soft voice rang throughout the room.

 

Baekhyun wanted to answer and tell her that it was fine and that she didn't need to feel guilty about it. For, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she did. But Baekhyun completely understood that she had to go. Of course she had to take care of his dad so that his dad could come along with her the next time she visited. Perhaps, by that time Baekhyun would finally have woken up.

 

He really was trying his best to open his eyes, but it just wasn't working. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been in this state already - time was passing very differently. But however long it had been, Baekhyun was getting extremely impatient; he wanted out of this nightmare where he could hear everything but not make his presence known...the feeling was horribly frustrating!

 

After hearing the sounds of his mother's footsteps fade as she left his room and headed down the corridor, the room was quiet for a few minutes until new footsteps approached him - Junmyeon's. During his time at the hospital, Baekhyun had learned to distinguish and recognize his visitors' footsteps. These definitely belonged to Junmyeon.

 

          "I'm back...Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon's voice drifted toward him a moment later, "And Chanyeol texted me that he's on his way to your room now. So the three of us will have the room all to ourselves tonight...Isn't that nice?"

 

Baekhyun wanted to scream. He absolutely hated the sad note Junmyeon's sentence ended on and the sound of his voice cracking with emotion. He so badly wanted to tell him that he would be okay. And not being able to do so was making him go crazy. He'd had enough! He wasn't going to take this any longer!

 

At that very moment, Baekhyun heard the door to his room open and close and another set of footsteps walk toward his bed - Chanyeol was here.

 

          "Hey," Chanyeol greeted Junmyeon, sounding extremely tired, "Any change?"

 

Baekhyun didn't hear an answer. He pictured Junmyeon silently shaking his head in response. A moment later, he heard the faint sound of their lips uniting in a chaste kiss. It wasn't the first time he heard it. And just like the times before, Baekhyun felt frustrated and jealous. Not because they were kissing each other - he knew they needed every bit of comfort they could get right now - but because neither of them had even once thought about kissing _him_.

 

Perhaps they were afraid that the nurses or the doctor or his family members would walk in on them while they gave him a peck on the lips and that a huge scandal would ensue. Or perhaps they felt it would be disrespectful to kiss Baekhyun when he was in a coma. Whatever the reason, Baekhyun wished they would just do it. He was so longing to feel their kisses - even though they couldn't possibly know that he could feel their touch or that he desperately wanted them to kiss him.

 

Of course, he couldn't blame them for not knowing. And he couldn't blame them for his being in this situation - no matter how much Chanyeol insisted that it was all his fault, which Baekhyun didn't agree with at all! All of this left Baekhyun so utterly frustrated again that he could suddenly feel tears flooding his eyes just like on the very first night of his hospital stay.

 

          "Look...," Chanyeol shouted excitedly, this time being the first to notice, "...he's crying again."

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon's voice drifted toward him, his warm breath gently tickling his face - Junmyeon seemed to be leaning over him at a very close distance.

 

          "Baek...," Chanyeol's deep voice spoke a moment later; Chanyeol's face seemed to be hovering equally close above his own.

 

          'You two morons...will you just kiss me finally?!' Baekhyun thought savagely, not caring in the least that he was insulting them; he was beyond frustrated.

 

As though the two of them had actually heard him, Baekhyun could suddenly feel soft, warm lips press oh so gently against his own - Junmyeon had just kissed him. A second later a very different pair of lips touched his own, the lips just as soft but the pressure harder, less in control - Chanyeol. Beakhyun could feel his eyelids flutter as more tears streamed down his face.

 

          "Did you see that?" Junmyeon gasped loudly, nearly giving Baekhyun a heart attack because he spoke so close to his ear.

 

          "Did he just blink?" Chanyeol asked instead of answering.

 

          "I think he did...Baekhyunnie...can you hear me...can you open your eyes, baby?" Junmyeon said in a gentler voice though it sounded just as desperate as before.

 

Baekhyun carefully tried to recreate the movement he'd just felt and move his eyelids on his own. A moment ago, it had been more of an automatic response. Now, he was actively trying to move them on his own.

 

          "They just moved again," Chanyeol said excitedly, "That's right, Baek, open your eyes."

 

          "It's okay...try slowly...you can do it," Junmyeon encouraged him.

 

Baekhyun took all of the anger and frustration that had built up over the last three weeks as well as his burning desire to finally wake up and take his loving boyfriends into his arms again and concentrated hard on opening his eyes. It took him a few moments and an enormous amount of willpower, but he finally did it, his eyes fluttering open to gaze up at the two gorgeous creatures he was lucky enough to call his own - the two people who had stood by him every single day for the last three weeks praying for his recovery.

 

          "Hey," Baekhyun croaked, his voice hoarse and weak from not having spoken for such a long time.

 

Before he could say more, he was showered with kisses from Chanyeol and Junmyeon, who just didn't seem to want to stop until Baekhyun was gasping for air.

 

          "Oh, sorry," Junmyeon said sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear while tears of happiness filled his eyes.

 

          "Took you long enough, Baek," Chanyeol said jokingly while wiping at his own tears.

 

          "Ugh, look at the two of you...," Baekhyun teased in a croaky voice, "...someone might think I actually died if they saw you crying like that."

 

          "Don't use that word," Chanyeol said, lightly slapping Baekhyun's shoulder, "And don't even joke about it...we were so worried...," Chanyeol's voice failed him in the end and he couldn't continue as new tears filled his eyes.

 

          "Aish, sorry...I'm sorry...I won't joke about it anymore, okay?" Baekhyun quickly said, not wanting Chanyeol to actually break down in front of him because he'd gone too far with his joking. "Please stop crying now...I just wanted to lighten the mood...I know how much the two of you have been worrying."

 

          "What do you mean, you know...How could you possibly know?" Junmyeon suddenly asked.

 

          "Funny thing this being in a coma. I would never have imagined it...but I could actually hear everything that was going on around me...and I felt it when you held my hands and...kissed me," Baekhyun replied matter of factly while the other two's faces showed just how shocked they felt.

 

          "Does that mean you heard us when we were talking about you?...I'm so sorry, that must have made you feel so bad...and you couldn't even respond," Junmyeon burst out, sounding guilty.

 

           "It's okay...you couldn't have known! And it actually helped me. It made me so frustrated - hence the tears - that I couldn't take it anymore and finally had the strength to wake up today," Baekhyun said, hoping it might help them feel better; apart from that, it happened to be the truth...he might not have made it if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd felt so goddamned frustrated.

 

          "Well, then I'm happy we ticked you off," Chanyeol said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

          "Me too," Junmyeon admitted.

 

          "That makes three of us, then," Baekhyun added, "Man, but now that I'm awake...I'm _really_ hungry," he added, making Chanyeol and Junmyeon burst out laughing.

 

           "Typical...," Junmyeon commented while laughing, "...when are you ever _not_ hungry?"

 

          "Waeyo...?" Baekhyun mock-complained, "...I'm still growing!"

 

          "You wish," Chanyeol disagreed, calling his bluff while grinning widely.

 

          "Did you just insult my height, Park Chanyeol?...Yoda?" Baekhyun shot back, unable to hide his laughter at seeing the look on Chanyeol's face at hearing his not so loved nickname.

 

          "Kids," Junmyeon intervened, "I'm over the moon that you've woken up, Baekhyunnie, but can we not bicker quite so loudly?"

 

          "Did he just call us ' _kids_ '?" Chanyeol asked, sounding dumbfounded.

 

          "I think he did," Baekhyun replied.

 

And as Chanyeol and he ganged up against a suddenly overstrained Junmyeon, who was trying to defend his choice of words left and right, Baekhyun couldn't stop the surge of happiness he felt bubbling inside of him, laughing out loud to his heart's content. He couldn't believe these two dorks were his. He couldn't believe he deserved this much love and this much happiness. But even if he couldn't believe it, he would take it just the same.


	109. Revealed

Baekhyun's mom quietly opened the door to her son's hospital room, saw him sleeping peacefully, and instead of waking him decided to step into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. After swiftly closing the main door to his hospital room, she slid the door to the bathroom open, entered, and slid it shut nearly all the way, leaving a small slit open. Gazing through the slit, she watched Baekhyun's reflection in the mirror hanging directly opposite the bathroom door. Relieved that he hadn't woken from the noise of the sliding door - even though he'd been in a coma for a few weeks, that didn't mean he couldn't use his sleep - she turned toward the sink and turned on the faucet as noiselessly as she could.

 

She was just about to splash some refreshingly cold water on the back of her slightly sweaty neck when the door to Baekhyun's room was thrown open none too gently and someone came barging in, even shutting the door with a resounding, loud noise. A bit annoyed that whoever had come to visit hadn't thought ahead to check if Baekhyun was sleeping, she turned off the faucet and was just about to stomp out of the bathroom and give that someone a good talking to. But as she gazed through the small slit between the wall and the sliding door and realized that it was none other than Chanyeol and Junmyeon - who'd taken such good care of Baekhyun during the past weeks, even staying overnight - her anger vanished completely.

 

So what if they'd woken him? She simply couldn't be angry with those two, not after everything they'd done for him. She'd heard from other members and from one of their managers that Chanyeol and Junmyeon had helped her son on the scene right after he'd been stabbed by putting pressure on his wound and thereby keeping him from losing even more blood. Without their quick reaction, her son might not even be here anymore.

 

Deciding not to disturb them just yet, she stayed where she was, secretly watching their interaction, suddenly very curious about their close friendship. Though she thought it was a bit peculiar that Baekhyun hadn't mentioned how close he was to Junmyeon these days - she'd already known how tight he was with Chanyeol (who didn't?) - she was glad to know he had such close friends. She was just about to slide the door open and surprise them when something she saw made her stop right in her tracks.

 

It was the expression on Baekhyun's face. The tender way in which he was looking up at one of the visitors standing at his bed, was something she would never have expected to see. His gaze seemed to be that of a lover, not a friend. The thought suddenly hit her that Baekhyun could possibly be seeing his fellow member. Though she couldn't be one hundred percent sure of Baekhyun's sexuality, she'd long since guessed that he was much more interested in the male population. He'd never responded to girls in the way other boys - straight boys - did. As his mother, she had of course noticed that he was different in that way. But even though she'd suspected it for a long time, it did come as a bit of a shock to actually see him gazing at another male in such a way. This was definitely something that would take a bit of getting used to on her part.

 

But before she could ponder further, she immediately discounted the idea of Baekhyun being in a relationship with one of them - thinking she must have gone crazy there for a second - as Baekhyun suddenly turned his gaze toward the second fellow member and looked at him in just the same loving manner. So perhaps he just loved them dearly as friends and fellow members. Because he wouldn't possibly gaze at both of them in the same way if he was seeing one of them. It just wouldn't make any sense.

 

Relieved about obviously having made a mistake and having misread the situation, she wrapped her fingers around the door handle to slide it open and join the three of them, when their reflections in the mirror showed her something that shook her to her very core. As she stood watching openmouthed and with wide eyes, Junmyeon leaned down and kissed her son - on the lips! Before she could even fully understand what was happening, Chanyeol did the same.

 

Quickly stepping away from the small opening and hiding completely out of sight with her back pressed against the sliding door and her hand held against her chest, she tried to calm her frantically beating heart and her confused mind. Did she really just see both of them kissing her son? Was she overreacting? Could it be some kind of weird group member custom, something all the members did to strengthen their bond, and nothing more? Could they really have this kind of weird, sexually intrusive custom, though? It had been nothing more than two chaste pecks on the lips, though. Unless she had real proof, she finally decided, she would just see it as something weird the group members did. That's right, she must have simply overreacted.

 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back in front of the opening, about to open the door for the umpteenth time, only to get the real proof she'd lacked. The three of them were now kissing for real. And though she looked away again as soon as she realized what she was witnessing, she could no longer deny the real nature of their relationship. She'd definitely seen tongues involved! It had been enough to finally convince her that a) Baekhyun was definitely gay, b) he had not _one_ but _two_ lovers, and c) the nature of their relationship seemed far from innocent judging from the way they had been kissing - which meant it would be a reasonable assumption that Baekhyun was actually having sex...with both of them!

 

Not knowing what to do or how to deal with this completely new side of her son she had just glimpsed, she quietly hid behind the sliding door once more, trying to calm down and wait for them to leave so that she could sneak out unnoticed - as though she'd never been there. Though she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend she hadn't just seen what she'd seen, she would take this secret to her grave. Because she couldn't even imagine what Baekhyun's father or brother would say to this. So it was better not to let anyone know what she'd found out - not even Baekhyun. She simply wouldn't know how to face him if he knew she knew. She would feel so embarrassed!

 

Listening to the quick beating of her own heart while trying to calm down, her ears soon started to pick up what the three of them were saying after they'd finally stopped making out.

 

          "I brought you two of your favorite Japanese dishes from the restaurant we usually order from," what seemed to be Junmyeon's voice sounded softly in her ears.

 

          "Hyung...," Baekhyun whined cutely, she could already picture his bottom lip sticking out in a cute, little pout, "...don't you remember? I said I wanted pizza."

 

          "I _do_ remember, actually. But I'm not going to bring you pizza...no, not even if you look at me like that. It's not good for your health, to begin with, and now that you're recovering from a stab wound you should take better care of yourself...or at least let me take better care of you. That's why I brought you something you like that's also healthy," Junmyeon explained, sounding like a guardian or a parent rather than someone who had taken her son's innocence.

 

After listening to Junmyeon's words, she was starting to get confused again about the nature of their relationship. A moment ago, she'd thought her son was secretly living in sin, taking part in unthinkable, wild sex practices and orgies just for the sake of having sex, without there being any kind of feelings involved. She'd even questioned his sanity and had asked herself how it was possible that a son of hers had gone so completely off the deep end and let himself be seduced into having sexual relations with two men. But after hearing the way Junmyeon was treating him and how he had his best interest at heart, she didn't know what to believe. Were they in a real, loving relationship? All three of them? Was that even possible?

 

          "Come on, Baek...," Chanyeol's deeper voice rang through the room, "...you know he's right. This food is much better for you right now...Please stop pouting, hmm? I promise we'll go out for pizza once you've fully recovered, okay?"

 

          "Yagsog?" Baekhyun asked, his voice suddenly much more cheerful.

 

Baekhyun's mom couldn't resist, moving toward the small slit again to have a look at how the three of them were interacting, carefully watching their reflections in the mirror in front of her.

 

          "Yagsog," both Chanyeol and Junmyeon promised, holding their hands out to Baekhyun so that the three of them could simultaneously do pinky swears.

 

After letting go of each other's hands again, the three of them sealed their promises with sweet little pecks to each other's lips, Chanyeol and Junmyeon then taking turns in playfully mussing up Baekhyun's hair.

 

Baekhyun's face lit up as he broke into a dazzling smile - the way in which he was glowing and the soft expression in his eyes shocking his mother just as much as the incident she'd witnessed earlier. She honestly didn't believe she'd ever seen him smile quite as brightly as he just had at Chanyeol and Junmyeon. He looked so radiantly happy just talking and spending time with the two of them that she could no longer hold on to what she'd believed earlier. Their relationship, in fact, was quickly starting to look more real and happier than many she'd seen between men and women.

 

Though it wasn't an easy step for her to accept such an unorthodox, not to mention, socially condemnable relationship, the most important thing for her was that her son was happy. Having seen firsthand the gentle and loving way in which they were treating him and taking care of him and how happy he seemed in their company, she was starting to feel slightly better about the three of them being together. Of course, it would be a long way before she would actually feel comfortable enough to accept them wholeheartedly, but for Baekhyun's sake...for his happiness...she was willing to try her best.

 

Just as she'd decided this, Baekhyun's voice - filled with sincerity and emotion - interrupted the silence.

 

          "I love you both...so much."

 

          "I love you, too," the other two said to Baekhyun at exactly the same moment, causing all three of them to laugh, the ringing laughter sounding light, joyful, and full of life.

 

Yes, Baekhyun's mother thought, she would do her best to accept them. Because she had to admit they seemed to genuinely love each other. And if Junmyeon and Chanyeol could give her baby love and happiness, that was more than enough for her...she could ask for nothing more.


	110. Fun? And Games

Sehun quickly turned the small television off and got ready to head over to Baekhyun's room for his hyung's birthday party. At this moment he didn't really want to be reminded of everything that had happened; the news channel he'd just been watching had reported on Baekhyun's stabbing and the subsequent citizen's arrest of the offender. And while Sehun would be watching the news carefully from now on and follow the news channel's reports about the upcoming trial, he didn't feel like watching that day, not when he wanted to be nothing but cheerful for Baekhyun, who'd just been released from the hospital a week after having awoken from his coma. Though the doctor had forbidden him from participating in dancing and instructed him to be careful since his wound hadn't fully healed yet, he'd finally let Baekhyun go home.

 

Sehun made his way to Baekhyun's room, skipping and singing happily underneath his breath with Baekhyun's present and a bottle of soju clamped under his arm - though Baekhyun wouldn't get a single drop as he was still recovering. He was over the moon about the fact that his whole family was back together again, that everything had turned out positively in the end. Because he'd nearly lost Baekhyun a few weeks back, he was going to celebrate his birthday all the more! He was looking forward to drinking a lot and having a blast.

 

By the time Sehun arrived at the room, everyone else was already there. And it seemed they'd all had the same thought; the room was filled with bottles of alcohol. There seemed to be more alcohol than snacks. Poor Baekhyun, Sehun thought, hoping he'd be okay with not having anything to drink while the others partied. But knowing Baekhyun, Sehun was sure he wasn't too keen on drinking anyway. Since he was a bit of a lightweight - though it had gotten better over the years - it wasn't that uncommon for him to hold back and let the other members drink more.

 

          "Hey," Sehun greeted everyone while setting the present on top of the small pile of other presents and the bottle of soju next to the other bottles of alcohol.

 

After the others had greeted him back, he immediately walked up to Baekhyun, pulled him close for a brotherly hug and wished him a happy birthday.

 

          "Chughayo, hyung," Sehun said, hugging him warmly but not too tightly, being careful of the spot where he'd been wounded.

 

          "Thanks," Baekhyun said, smiling up at him after Sehun had pulled away again.

 

Though the party started out rather slowly at first, the members' mood got better and more hyped as the hours passed. Two hours into the party, everyone but Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon was more or less drunk. Baekhyun hadn't touched a drop of alcohol while Chanyeol and Junmyeon weren't drinking much out of consideration for their boyfriend. Sehun, himself, had just started to pass the tipsy stage, his thoughts already becoming very fuzzy. Setting down the glass of soju again, which he'd been about to bring to his mouth, Sehun decided to forgo drinking alcohol for a while...at least until the dizziness went away again.

 

Though everything that happened from that point onward seemed more or less hazy and as though passing in slow motion, Sehun would recall the events of that evening more clearly than he liked.

 

          "Let's play some games," Chanyeol's deep voice sifted through the fog in Sehun's mind.

 

The other members all voiced their agreement; only Sehun remained silent. He hadn't yet fully processed what had been said, his brain especially sluggish from the extraordinary amount of alcohol he'd drunk. By the time he realized what was going on, someone had already prepared small pieces of folded paper that had been written on and dropped into one of the empty snack bowls, the paper mixing with the small crumbs of potato chips.

 

          "Each of us picks one...," Chanyeol's voice interrupted the silence as he explained the rules of the game, "...they're like mission cards...each piece of paper has a task written on it which the member who picked it needs to perform."

 

          "What kinds of tasks?" Kyungsoo asked, suspicion evident in his voice, "You're not going to make anyone do aegyo, right?"

 

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Kyungsoo's reluctance to do aegyo when there was no one except other members in the room. Sehun guessed his fear of doing aegyo in public had slowly crossed over into his private life. Now, he didn't even want to do it in front of the other group members. Or perhaps just not in front of Jongin?

 

          "Relax...," Chanyeol said as soon as he'd stopped rolling around on the floor laughing, "...there's only one paper that says 'aegyo' and I doubt you'll be unlucky enough to pick it among so many others."

 

Kyungsoo's face said that he definitely felt unlucky enough, but he didn't say anything else.

 

          "So, let's start...Mmmh, let's go from oldest to youngest, okay?" Chanyeol directed the others, motioning for Minseok to pick a piece of paper. 

 

The tasks ranged from simple things like doing aegyo - which, of course, Kyungsoo picked - to dancing a part of a song's choreo at double speed, rapping or singing, doing a love shot or hugging with a fellow member. When Sehun's turn came around, he comfortably picked the last piece of paper, feeling completely at ease since all the other tasks before had been absolutely harmless.

 

If truth be told, he'd expected some dirty-minded tasks along the way...like some of the things that usually came out while playing spin the bottle, for example. Feeling relieved now that it hadn't turned out as horrible as he'd expected, he picked up the innocent looking piece of paper, slowly unfolded it...and felt his jaw drop.

 

Take the person sitting opposite you with to the broom cupboard in the hall for a twenty-minute make-out session (only applies if the persons concerned are both single; otherwise, do aegyo). Failure to comply will result in punishment.

 

           "Yah! What the fuck is this?" Sehun couldn't contain his outrage, his gaze swiftly flying to the person sitting opposite him, needing to make sure who the other person involved was, since he couldn't really remember in his semi-drunk state.

 

Yixing's face was completely blank since he didn't yet know what exactly was going on or that he would be stuck in the broom cupboard with Sehun in a little while if Sehun couldn't find a way to talk his way out of this ridiculous situation.

 

          "What?" some of the other members asked, perplexed at Sehun's sudden outburst.

 

          "Oh Sehun...did you just 'yah' me...your hyung? Did you just use banmal with me?" Chanyeol asked, looking outraged.

 

          "Sorry, hyung...," Sehun quickly apologized, though he was still angry as hell at Chanyeol, who'd been the one to write the outrageous task he'd just read, "...but I just can't believe the task you wrote down. How could you do this? All the other tasks were okay...but this one...honestly, hyung!"

 

          "Can one of you please explain what's going on here," Baekhyun interrupted, looking at each of them in turn as he waited for one of them to open their mouth and explain.

 

Sehun knew once the task was known, there would be no going back and choosing a different task. He knew the other members would hoot enthusiastically and insist they perform the task. Knowing this all too well, Sehun quickly tried to destroy the evidence by stuffing the small piece of paper into his mouth and swallowing it. But before he could succeed, Baekhyun's swift movements upset his plan as the latter pulled the paper right out of his hand, opened it, and started to read it aloud before Sehun could react.

 

Silence followed Baekhyun's reading of the task and everyone else's eyes - including Sehun's - was suddenly glued on Yixing's face as it finally dawned on the latter that the one sitting opposite Sehun was none other than him.

 

          "Chanyeol-ah...," Yixing addressed his dongsaeng, sounding just as outraged as Sehun had a moment before, "...how can you write down such a task?"

 

          "Waeyo?...What's wrong with it? We're supposed to do crazy things like that at a party, but I purposefully only included one. The other tasks were all harmless, weren't they? But at least one task should be like this...to bring some excitement to the party, don't you think?"

 

          "No, I don't think so. Especially since I'm the one concerned," Yixing replied heatedly.

 

          "Personally, I think it's okay to include such a task, it makes things more interesting. Furthermore, if you chicken out and don't accept the task, then it'll be unfair to the rest of us who also had to do things we were uncomfortable with and who could just as easily have been the ones to pick the task instead of you," Kyungsoo said, his tone of voice making it clear that he thought it would be highly unfair if they didn't go through with it.

 

          "Are you kidding me right now?" Sehun replied, "How can you possibly compare having to do aegyo with having to make out with a fellow member? How are we supposed to face each other afterward?"

 

          "I _hate_ doing aegyo!" Kyungsoo shot back.

 

          "Okay, let's do the following, then. Since you think it's unfair for us to make you do it and Kyungsoo thinks it's unfair to let you off the hook, let's put it up for a group vote," Baekhyun suggested.

 

Sehun's hazy brain tried to come up with the best solution; he should have drunk less. Finally coming to the conclusion that putting it up for a vote might be his best option, he nodded his head in agreement. He didn't think the majority of the members would be quite so heartless now that they knew just how strongly both he and Yixing were against this. Yixing, seeing him agree, nodded as well, though he seemed less certain about it than Sehun.

 

          "Then it's agreed," Chanyeol concluded, "But if the majority votes for you to go through with it, there's no going back. And believe me, we can tell if you kissed or not. Anyway, it wouldn't exactly be the first kiss the two of you shared, either...now would it?"

 

Sehun couldn't believe Chanyeol was bringing up the Pepero incident from the China Big Love Concert nearly five years ago when the two of them had accidentally kissed when their Pepero stick had broken and they both had simply moved too fast. Thinking back to that day, Sehun had to grudgingly admit that Yixing's lips had felt nice...and soft. But that was neither here nor there. He was suddenly beyond nervous, hoping he'd done the right thing to go along with the voting. Surely, he can't have misjudged his fellow members...they wouldn't be so cruel as to make him and Yixing go through something like this, would they?

 

As his gaze swept over the other members, some of them starting to raise their hands to vote for the task to be fulfilled, he suddenly didn't feel quite as assured anymore.


	111. In the Dark

Yixing's eyes desperately followed the movements of the other members as they voted. After Chanyeol had asked them who was in favor of the task being fulfilled, Baekhyun's, Chanyeol's, Jongdae's, and Kyungsoo's hands had immediately risen while Sehun's, Yixing's, Junmyeon's, and Minseok's hands had remained down. The hand of the one to finally decide the outcome of the vote - Jongin - was hovering uncertainly in the air before him as he had yet to decide what to do. One piercing look from his boyfriend later, his hand suddenly shot into the air, making Sehun and Yixing groan out in frustration as their fate was decided for them. It was done...they would have to go to the broom cupboard together.

 

Yixing's eyes hesitantly met Sehun's, both of them looking away again immediately and grabbing another drink to calm their nerves.

 

           "Come on, you two...no need to stall for time...we already decided, so get going already," Kyungsoo said, sounding extremely happy about the fact that he hadn't been the only one to do something he didn't like - Yixing could have strangled him.

 

Yixing sighed one last time and finally stood up, his legs starting to shake the moment he got back on his feet - or perhaps they'd already started shaking as soon as the voting had been decided. He really, really didn't want to do this. It would be incredibly awkward between Sehun and him if they actually went through with this. Even more awkward than it had been nearly five years ago after their accidental kiss. Back then, Yixing had had a hard time dealing with the sudden shift in his feelings toward the innocent maknae, who hadn't even seemed to notice that Yixing had suddenly found him more attractive and hadn't been able to stop obsessing about the incredible feeling of Sehun's soft lips against his own - even if it had only been for a second or two.

 

It had taken Yixing longer than he had thought to finally get rid of these feelings, to act comfortably around Sehun and see him as merely a fellow member and brother again. But now he was going to have to go through the same kind of hell all over again - even more so, since they were supposed to make out, which meant kissing with tongue, at the least. He had to think of some way to stop this from ever happening. He couldn't go through something like that again.

 

Watching Sehun get up off the floor out of the corner of his eye, he groaned inwardly, unable to stop himself from once again noticing his dongsaeng's long legs and slender body. He'd purposefully stopped himself from checking out Sehun's body back when he'd taken care of his feelings for him. But here he was again, suddenly back to noticing him in a way he shouldn't...too drunk to stop himself from doing it. Why did Sehun always have to be so fucking sexy? It made everything that much harder for him!

 

           "Do you need help, Yixing-ah?" Junmyeon suddenly asked; he'd probably noticed how much Yixing was swaying on his trembling legs.

 

Yixing merely shook his head and silently headed out the door and toward the cupboard down the corridor with Sehun following right behind him. After opening the door and entering, carefully avoiding stepping on the cleaning appliances piled in the corners, he waited for Sehun to join him, his head deliberately turned away from him, his whole body tense and on defense.

 

Sehun stepped inside - his body immediately pressing against Yixing's since the cupboard was much too small for two people to stand in comfortably - and slowly closed the door. As the only source of light vanished with the shutting of the door, the small room was plunged into total darkness. A pregnant silence followed, both of them holding their breaths until they simply couldn't do without air any longer, the silence finally interrupted by the faint sounds of their uneven breathing.

 

As Yixing's head was still turned away from Sehun, he could suddenly feel the taller male's breath graze his ear and the side of his neck, making him flinch, stumble, and nearly fall as he tried to move away from him and tripped over some kind of cleaning appliance. Before he could lose his footing, Sehun's arms swiftly caught him, resulting in Sehun tightly hugging Yixing's body against his own, his hands on Yixing's waist.

 

Yixing couldn't breathe, his heart pounding wildly against the wall of his chest. They should never have closed the door. He would have been okay if he could have seen his surroundings. But this total darkness only heightened every single touch, every single breath against the overly sensitive skin of his neck. If he actually had to kiss Sehun he would end up going insane.

 

          "Sehun-ah...," Yixing finally said, his voice coming out low and raspy, "...let's _not_ do this."

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Sehun's mind had already gone past the point of no return. The moment the door had closed behind him, painting everything a deep black, the thick, sexual tension in the air between them had already made his imagination soar. Now, after almost falling, Yixing had suddenly ended up directly in his arms. He could already taste Yixing's lips before he had even touched them. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, perhaps it was because of something else...no matter the cause, he suddenly found he was no longer in control of himself. His lips seemed to have a mind of their own, slowly inching closer to Yixing's, guided by the soft breathing that gently stirred the air right in front of him.

 

          "Sehun-ah...," Yixing said, his low, raspy voice sending shivers down Sehun's spine, "...let's _not_ do this."

 

Yixing had spoken without even noticing that Sehun's head was bent down toward him, his lips right in front of his. Sehun inhaled deeply, drinking in the strong aroma of alcohol along with the alluring scent of some kind of sweets Yixing must have just eaten at the party. Ignoring what his hyung had just said because, at this point, he simply couldn't help himself anymore, Sehun swiftly closed the tiny gap, surprising Yixing by claiming his lips in a not so innocent kiss. Instead of simply pressing his lips against his hyung's, Sehun's sudden impatience had him already tugging on Yixing's bottom lip, urging him to open up and let him in.

 

Yixing gasped and pushed Sehun's face away from his own, keeping him at arm's length while he panted, obviously needing to recover from the shock before he could speak.

 

          "Mianheyo...," Sehun quickly apologized, "...I don't know what just came over me...I...I think it was the heavy sexual tension...I suddenly...couldn't help myself."

 

          "What do you mean by that...sexual tension? That would mean you...find me attractive," Yixing probed, sounding both hesitant and curious.

 

Sehun remained silent for a long moment, unable to reply at once. He felt caught - though he couldn't even explain why he felt that way. It wasn't as though he'd secretly been in love with Yixing and had just been found out. It was, however, true that Sehun had felt attracted to Yixing ever since the first time he'd met him - when he'd often caught himself secretly checking out Yixing's body whenever he thought no one was looking.

 

But he'd quickly come to his senses and stopped, not wanting to complicate things. Because the fact that he was indeed sexually attracted to his fellow group member - and another male - was not something to rejoice about in his opinion. To Sehun, who was always trying to bring the members together and make them grow closer, ensuring that their group would never have a reason to disband in the future, Yixing had always been off-limits. Because he simply couldn't risk being the reason for the group falling apart when two of its members' relationship failed and ended up ruining the whole team.

 

When Sehun still hadn't replied, Yixing broke the silence first.

 

          "So you _don't_ find me attractive?" Yixing asked, his tone matter of fact though Sehun thought he could sense just how desperately he was waiting for his answer.

 

If the alcohol level in Sehun's blood hadn't been quite as high as it was, he might have taken the easy way out of the tricky situation and simply lied. But since he'd drunk way too much, to the point of his tongue being too loose to keep the truth from spilling out, there was nothing he could do but to let out the truth in its entirety.

 

          "No...I...I've been attracted to you since...ever since I first saw you."

 

At first, Sehun thought Yixing hadn't heard what he'd said. But the very next moment, he could feel his hyung's arms relax as he stopped pushing Sehun away.

 

          "I think we should probably...ahem," Yixing started, then nervously cleared his throat before continuing, "...perhaps we should...you know...if they find out that we didn't, we'll receive a punishment...so...why don't we just..."

 

Instead of waiting for Yixing to actually say the word, Sehun quickly bent down and kissed him. The feeling this time was very different. Instead of pushing him away, Yixing's arms wound themselves around his waist, his hands clinging to his back. While Sehun gently tugged on Yixing's lower lip, he brought his hand to the nape of his neck, making the smaller squeal a bit from being touched on one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

 

Yixing immediately opened up beneath him, letting Sehun's tongue slide into his mouth and stroke his tongue. Sehun's fingers gently tangled in the hair at Yixing's nape as he angled his hyung's face beneath his own to get even more access to his mouth, taking all he could get while at the same time putting everything of himself into the kiss. After a few minutes of wild kissing, which had them moaning into each other's mouths and left them breathless and gasping for air, the two of them started to do more than just kiss.

 

Sehun, all the while trying to keep it together and stop his hands from wandering to places they absolutely had no business being at, suddenly felt Yixing's hand drop down to his butt. However, instead of Yixing touching him in the way he usually did - as he had a habit of touching the butts of people he felt friendly towards - Yixing's fingers slipped directly between his butt cheeks and started to massage his entrance through the relatively thin fabric of his sweatpants.

 

          "Aaahh...," Sehun moaned into Yixing's mouth.

 

No longer able to keep his own hands to himself after the naughty things Yixing was doing to him, Sehun's free hand reached down, found Yixing's second most sensitive spot, and started to stroke his already hard cock through his jeans. A small moan escaped Yixing at the sudden contact. Wanting to give him more pleasure and thinking his hyung couldn't possibly feel too much through the thick fabric of his jeans, Sehun was just about to undo Yixing's jeans and sneak his hand into his hyung's briefs when an unexpected knock on the cupboard door tore them out of their own little world and harshly brought them back to reality.

 

          "Yah...what are the two of you doing? You were supposed to be in there for twenty minutes. It's already been thirty. Aren't you coming out again?" Junmyeon's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

 

          "Err...why don't you go ahead...we'll be right out," Yixing quickly called back.

 

Sehun knew he was playing for time. Not so that they could continue making out, but so that they had a moment to calm back down again. Because they couldn't possibly show up in front of their fellow members with boners. Well, they could...but Sehun would really rather not!

 

          "Well...I guess we're done here, then," Yixing said awkwardly, his hands slowly trailing down Sehun's back for a bit before he let go.

 

          "I...I guess so," Sehun replied, feeling just as uncomfortable.

 

As he silently followed Yixing down the corridor back to Baekhyun's room a few minutes later, Sehun couldn't help but wonder if whatever had just happened between them had been nothing but a one-time thing - and if he actually wanted it to remain that way...or not.


	112. You're Mine Now

Sehun grabbed his small bag with his fresh underwear, pajamas, toothbrush, and skin lotion, getting ready to leave his room. It was that day of the week again...that day when he gave up his room to Kaisoo and stayed with Yixing. Even though this had gone on for several months already, Sehun had never thought twice about sharing Yixing's room and consequently his bed. Because there hadn't been anything to think about.

 

Sure, he'd always enjoyed those nights when he hadn't been sleeping alone. And he'd always secretly looked forward to the next morning, when he would wake up to find Yixing's body tightly snuggled up to his own, hugging him from behind. Because no matter what position they'd fallen asleep in, that's how they woke up every single time. It was just something the two of them did unconsciously at some point during the night. Somehow they always ended up holding each other close. 

 

Up until now, Sehun hadn't thought it was a big deal that it kept turning out like that. This time, however, things were very different. Ever since Baekhyun's birthday party four nights ago, the two of them had more or less avoided each other...or at least avoided meeting each other's gazes and talking to each other more than necessary. To sum it up: it had been fucking awkward between them! And though Sehun didn't want it to remain that way - he sincerely missed spending time, talking, and joking with Yixing - he really didn't know what to do about it. Because, in all honesty, the only thing that ran through his mind now whenever he thought about him or looked at him, was how he wished they could just continue right where they'd left off in the broom cupboard that night. 

 

Making his way to Yixing's room with a heart that was racing so fast he felt like it might spin out of control and derail just like a runaway train, Sehun tried to calm down and contain both his excitement and fear about spending the night with Yixing after everything that had happened between them. He would try to get through the night without any awkward moments - if that was possible - mainly because he believed that that was what Yixing wanted.

 

From now on, the two of them would simply have to behave like they always did and act as though the cupboard incident had never happened. It wouldn't be easy to pretend, though. Especially since the other members all knew about it. The moment the two of them had reappeared at the party, the others had taken one good look at their tousled hair and swollen lips and had put two and two together. Even though they'd been the ones to send them to the cupboard to make out, it seemed they hadn't really believed the two of them would actually go through with it. Once they saw that they had, Sehun and Yixing's return to the party had been welcomed with lots and lots of applause, hooting, and suggestive remarks.

 

After finally arriving at Yixing's door, Sehun hesitated, took a deep breath, and knocked, realizing a moment later as he gazed at his own fisted hand that it seemed to be shaking. Sehun quickly hid his trembling hand behind his back just as the door opened to reveal a tired and uncomfortable looking Yixing in black sweats and a black, sleeveless t-shirt, his slightly longer, inky black hair still wet and partly dangling over his eyes. Sehun watched Yixing turn around and head back into the room, noticing every little thing about him, from his beautiful, naked feet and his well-toned biceps to the way his tight-fitting sweatpants accentuated the firmness of his butt with every movement of his gently swaying hips.

 

Sehun's breath suddenly caught in his throat at the same time that he felt a deep ache way down south, his tongue unconsciously sliding across his lower lip. Realizing that he was quickly getting hard, he swiftly turned around to close the door. Holding his small bag in front of him to hide his boner, Sehun finally made his way over to the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth and hop into his pajamas. When he came back out, Yixing was already lying in bed fully clothed and facing away from him. Feeling the awkwardness in the air between them, Sehun quietly got into bed with Yixing, careful not to get too close or touch him in any way.

 

Sehun quietly sighed; it looked as though it was going to be a long night!

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Yixing heard Sehun's soft sigh and immediately balled his hands into fists, fighting the sudden urge to turn around and make other soft sounds escape his dongsaeng's mouth. Ever since the birthday party, Yixing hadn't been able to get the maknae off his mind, constantly replaying every single touch, every single stroke of their tongues. Whenever he closed his eyes - like he was doing now - he could actually recall the taste of Sehun's mouth. Heat swiftly pooled in a region Yixing felt uncomfortable nurturing at that moment. He really couldn't afford to get hard, not with Sehun lying right next to him. He owed it to the innocent maknae not to take advantage of him when he couldn't be certain what Sehun wanted. Perhaps he should have asked him, perhaps he should have told him that he desperately wanted him...but he just didn't have the courage. What if Sehun thought he was mad? He'd probably just gone through with kissing and touching him because they were supposed to make out, not because he'd actually wanted to.

 

Without even realizing it, Yixing suddenly let out an audible sigh of frustration, only becoming aware of it when Sehun abruptly reached out to touch his shoulder.

 

          "Hyung...what's wrong? You're not feeling ill...are you?" Sehun asked, his voice tinged with worry.

 

The unexpected pressure of the warm, large hand resting on Yixing's shoulder along with the sudden memory of where that hand had stroked him a few days back, involuntarily made him shudder. Oh, how he had longed to feel that warm hand wrap around his throbbing cock instead of just stroking him through his jeans...but right at that moment, when Sehun had been about to undo his pants, Junmyeon had interrupted them. If he hadn't, who knew what might have happened between them. The ache in Yixing's lower region suddenly intensified with the naughty thoughts running through his mind.

 

          "Argghh...," the sound slipped from Yixing's mouth before he could stop himself; his cock was now so hard it was quickly becoming painful.

 

          "What's wrong?" Sehun asked again, alarmed.

 

Sehun surprised him, the hand on Yixing's shoulder suddenly pulling his body around to face the younger. Without thinking about the fact that his body was already hidden from Sehun's view as he was lying beneath the bed covers, Yixing's hands automatically flew to cover his crotch area, landing on top of the covers.

 

Sehun seemed stunned for a moment, his gaze glued to the hands tensely sticking to a certain area of the bed sheets.

 

          "What are you're doing?" he asked, nonplussed, "Is there something on the covers?"

 

Before Yixing could stop him, Sehun's fingers had already wandered down to his hands and started to gently yet resolutely pry them from the spot they were covering.

 

          "I don't see anything, though...what...?" Sehun started, the words he'd been about to add stuck in his throat as he'd directly placed his hand on a suddenly very obvious bulge.

 

          "Ough...," Yixing couldn't help but moan at the contact.

 

          "Oh...!" was all Sehun seemed able to say at that moment.

 

The room abruptly fell silent except for the uneven breathing of Sehun and Yixing, whose gazes finally met and held after days of avoidance. Yixing could feel his cheeks blush as Sehun looked down at him, his hand still pressed against the bulge in the bed sheets. Before Yixing could try and make excuses for his erection, Sehun's hand started to move again. But instead of pulling away, it stroked the bulge through the covers, making Yixing moan and pant.

 

          "Don't worry, hyung...," Sehun bent down to whisper in his ear, his voice low and seductive, "...I'll take care of this for you."

 

Before he knew it, Sehun had peeled the bed covers off of him and had plunged his hand directly into his briefs, shocking Yixing with his forwardness. His dongsaeng's fingers immediately wrapped themselves around his throbbing cock and started to pump while his tongue leisurely slid into Yixing's ear, sending shivers through his body and making him twitch and his bottom buck.

 

After a few moments, Sehun paused in order to slide Yixing's sweatpants and briefs off. While deeply kissing him, Sehun's tongue hungrily stroking his own and fully exploring his mouth, Sehun's hand started to pump faster, making Yixing lose his mind and moan into the kiss. Just when he thought he was about to come, Sehun stopped and pulled his hand away.

 

          "Don't stop...," Yixing quietly moaned.

 

          "Shh...," Sehun teased, his fingers swiftly grabbing the bottom of Yixing's t-shirt and pushing it up his torso, fully exposing his perked up nipples. 

 

While straddling him, Sehun's mouth dipped down to one of Yixing's rosy nipples, taking it in and gently sucking on it before running the tip of his tongue across it. Yixing was slowly going crazy, wanting Sehun to touch his erection again. At long last, Sehun's mouth released his nipple and trailed down his body. Reaching his most sensitive spot, Sehun finally took Yixing's rock hard erection into his mouth and started to suck on the already leaking cock, alternately nibbling on its tip and running his tongue across the slit.

 

          "Aaarrrgghhh...ough...yes...aaahhhh...," the moans fell from Yixing's mouth, echoing around the room along with the gentle sounds of Sehun's sucking.

 

          "Just a moment...," Yixing heard Sehun's voice as his dongsaeng pulled off of him and headed toward the bathroom.

 

A few seconds later, he returned with a bottle of body lotion. If Yixing had ever had an actual relationship with another male before, he might have known what Sehun was planning when he'd returned with the lotion. But as it was, Yixing had only ever dated women before. And while he wasn't a virgin anymore, he wasn't really that far from it. Though he'd dated a few girls, he'd only had sex once with a girl he'd been with before his debut. That was so long ago, he hardly even remembered what it had felt like - not that it had been all too great, to begin with.

 

          "What's with the lotion?" Yixing asked innocently; he really had no idea.

 

Sehun merely smiled and continued where he'd left off, kneeling between Yixing's spread legs while leisurely fucking him with his mouth. Lost in the sensations attacking his whole body, Yixing barely heard the squirting sound the bottle of lotion emitted, only noticing the sudden feeling of wetness when Sehun's finger which was covered in lotion started rubbing against the entrance to his hole. The objection he was about to make at being touched there quickly died on his tongue as Sehun's finger slid into his hole, making the muscles in his ass twitch and squeeze the inserted finger.

 

Something about the gentle pressure inside of him was so satisfying - even though it felt a bit strange at first - that Yixing suddenly didn't feel like stopping his dongsaeng. Sehun waited a bit to let Yixing get used to the intrusion and started to pull his finger out and push it in again, pushing in deeper every time until Yixing started moaning out loud. After adding a second finger, scissoring his fingers to loosen his hole, then adding yet another, Sehun finally pulled out his fingers, took his own pants and briefs off, put some lotion on his erection, and slowly started pushing into his hole.

 

Yixing cried out in pain as Sehun's hard and extremely large cock started to penetrate him. No matter how thoroughly Sehun had prepared him, he was still not prepared enough for the size of his dongsaeng's cock. Sehun immediately pulled back out enough for Yixing to relax again.

 

          "Just relax...we'll go slowly...," Sehun said, planting soft kisses on Yixing's lips to soothe and distract him, "I didn't think it would be quite this tight."

 

         "I wouldn't know...," Yixing replied awkwardly, a bit uncertain about whether or not he should tell him, but not wanting to keep it from him either, "...this is my first time...with a...man."

 

Sehun seemed completely stunned, obviously not having expected this. He'd probably thought Yixing was experienced when it seemed to be entirely the other way around. Here Yixing was, the older, the hyung, being completely overwhelmed and led by the maknae, who had always appeared so innocent that Yixing wouldn't have believed him to be this experienced had anyone tried to tell him so. As it stood, Yixing was the innocent who had fallen for Sehun's charms and found himself completely and utterly in his dongsaeng's hands. But the funny thing was: there was absolutely nowhere else he wanted to be.

 

          "I'm sorry...," Sehun suddenly said, sounding uncertain, "...If you don't want to do this, I completely understand."

 

Yixing swiftly shook his head.

 

          "No...I do...I want this...," Yixing managed, though stammering nervously, "I want you."

 

Apparently, that was all Sehun needed to hear. Dipping his head down toward Yixing, he hungrily kissed him while slowly pushing his cock into his entrance. Yixing gritted his teeth against the pain, then slowly started to relax. When he'd gotten used to Sehun's size, his dongsaeng finally started moving inside of him, slowly pulling out and pushing in again, going deeper with every push. Soon Yixing stopped feeling pain, the only thing remaining the immense pleasure of being filled so completely that tears had started to come into his eyes. Unable to control themselves, Sehun and Yixing started up a frantic rhythm, Sehun thrusting deeper and faster while Yixing's lower body bucked up to meet his dongsaeng's, wet slapping noises filling the room as their sweat-drenched bodies met with every single, hard thrust.

 

Loud moans and cries fell from both of their throats as they sped toward the moment of release, Yixing's moans finally turning into throaty whimpers as Sehun wrecked him so completely that he came hard, the muscles in his butt squeezing Sehun's cock and making his dongsaeng come inside of him at the same moment as he, himself, spilled onto his and Sehun's upper bodies. Without pulling out of him right away, Sehun collapsed on top of Yixing, planting sweet kisses on his lips and neck.

 

Completely spent and unable to react, even though his neck was really sensitive, Yixing just let Sehun kiss him, enjoying the feeling of his dongsaeng's warm body on top of his own. Feeling utterly satisfied and so happy that he couldn't even put it in words, Yixing's arms gently wrapped around Sehun's body, holding him firmly in place. And though he hadn't said it with words, he hoped Sehun would understand...because his message was pretty damn clear: 

 

          'Don't go anywhere, Sehun-ah...you're mine now.'


	113. Sexual Healing

Baekhyun took a deep breath and snuck out of bed, careful not to disturb Chanyeol and Junmyeon, who were lying on either side of him. Ever since he'd been released from the hospital, the two of them had taken care of him around the clock, not even letting him out of their sight for a moment, even though the evil bastard who'd stabbed him had long since been apprehended and securely locked away.

 

But it seemed the shock of what had happened that day had remained with them, making them fuss about Baekhyun's wellbeing during every minute of the day. They even took him with to dance practice and sat him down on the couch to watch because they felt uncomfortable leaving him alone at the dorm.

 

As much as it was flattering and endearing that they cared about him so deeply, Baekhyun was slowly being driven crazy by the two of them. Because while they insisted that it was still too early for them to have sex again, maintaining that Baekhyun's stitches from the operation might tear open again from physical exertion, they were hovering around him all day, every day, torturing him - though unintentionally - with their hotness while denying him the pleasure of being intimate with them. It was like dangling a writhing mouse in front of a cat and asking it not to eat it or pulling it out from under its nose when it tried to get at it.

 

Baekhyun had felt so sexually frustrated for such a long time now, he'd finally decided to do something about it. After managing to sneak into the bathroom unnoticed, he was just about to close and lock the door - already congratulating himself on a deed well done - when a muscular arm shot through the doorframe at the last moment and stopped him from shutting the door. Baekhyun groaned when Chanyeol pushed his way through the opening, leaving the door wide open behind him so that Junmyeon could see and hear what was going on, as well.

 

Baekhyun suddenly felt caught and embarrassed.

 

          "And just _what_ is it you're trying to do right now?" Chanyeol asked him, his fingers closing around Baekhyun's wrist, as the latter was still holding on to the door handle.

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows were knit together in anger, his fiercely burning eyes filled with reproach.

 

           "You know what the doctor said...no heavy physical exercises for the next few weeks! Only walking and light exercises. But here you are, sneaking into the bathroom, trying to get yourself off while Junmyeon and I are sleeping? What if your wound opens up again? What if the stitches from your heart surgery come undone? Do you honestly think satisfying yourself will be worth the damage it could cause?!" Chanyeol confronted him.

 

          "Yes!" Baekhyun couldn't help but reply, his frustration getting the better of him.

 

          "See?...this is _exactly_ why we can't leave you alone," Junmyeon piped up, joining the two of them in the bathroom.

 

          "Well, maybe if you actually _left_ me alone, I wouldn't feel so goddamned sexually frustrated all the time. What do you expect from me when the two of you prance around me all day long looking so fucking hot that I can't help myself anymore?!"

 

Not having meant to actually say those words - they had just come out all of a sudden - Baekhyun abruptly started blushing.

 

          "So you're _that_ frustrated?" Junmyeon asked, coming closer with his tousled hair and his pajama top that wasn't even properly buttoned, his perfectly toned abs peeking through.

 

Baekhyun licked his lips, his eyes glued to Junmyeon's chest.

 

          "Yes...Isn't it obvious?" Baekhyun simply replied.

 

          "Alright," Junmyeon said after a moment's deliberation.

 

After carefully prizing Chanyeol's fingers from Baekhyun's wrist, he wrapped his own fingers around it and pulled Baekhyun with him into the back part of the bathroom. Rushing up to them, Chanyeol grabbed Junmyeon's arm to stop him.

 

          "What are you doing, hyung?" Chanyeol asked anxiously.

 

          "Who says we can't give our Baekhyunnie what he needs? We'll just have to be really, really careful. And Baekhyun doesn't have to do anything. The two of us can take care of him without hurting him."

 

Chanyeol thought for a long moment.

 

          "Are you sure?" he finally asked, his voice sounding uncertain.

 

          "I'm positive," Junmyeon replied, starting to unbutton Baekhyun's pajama top for him while Chanyeol's hand still rested on his arm, "I did my research before Baekhyunnie came home, so I know that sexual activity is not prohibited as long as we are careful and Baekhyun doesn't exert himself more than he would on a strenuous 15 minute walk, for example."

 

          "Okay," Chanyeol finally agreed as he let go of Junmyeon's arm.

 

While Baekhyun was still trying to understand why they hadn't headed back to the bed, Junmyeon finished fully undressing Baekhyun and himself and started pushing Baekhyun backward, straight into the shower stall.

 

          "You want to do it in the shower?" Baekhyun asked, a bit taken aback, "But there's hardly any room to move with the three of us in here."

 

          "Exactly...," Junmyeon replied, "...and that's the way I want it. I told you, no heavy physical exertion for you. So, since it's so tight in here, we'll need to take it nice and easy and go really slow."

 

          'Ough, just kill me _now_!' Baekhyun thought. This might turn out to be even worse than not doing it at all. He was sure he was going to leave the shower more frustrated than he'd entered it.

 

          "Stop sulking and get in," Junmyeon said, using his own body to push him inside.

 

Bare chest to bare chest, Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun back, their naked members touching and slowly growing hard. Chanyeol quickly got undressed and stepped in behind them, his hands grabbing around Junmyeon's back to stroke Baekhyun's and Junmyeon's hard nipples, taking care of both of them at the same time. After quickly shutting the shower stall door and turning on the warm water, Junmyeon stood Baekhyun up against the wall, right underneath the warm stream.

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol placed themselves in front of him, and the three of them started kissing underneath the steaming water. Claiming him as their own, Junmyeon's and Chanyeol's tongues slid into Baekhyun's mouth at the same time, making Baekhyun go crazy. It was the first time they'd kissed like this. He'd never felt both of their tongues inside of him at the same time. Baekhyun found he liked it - a lot - especially since the kisses were deep and slow and incredibly seductive.

 

          "Are the two of you trying to make me go even crazier?" Baekhyun breathed in a low, husky voice, once the two of them had stopped kissing him after a few minutes, needing to come up for air, "When are you finally going to start touching me?" Baekhyun whined, sounding every bit as needy as he felt and hating that his boyfriends were witnessing him being this way. But there was nothing he could do about it.

 

          "Aww...," Chanyeol addressed Junmyeon, "...isn't he just adorable when he's like this?"

 

          "Mmh...he's so cute, especially this pouty lip," Junmyeon agreed, teasing Baekhyun by moving in and tugging on his protruding lower lip with his teeth before sucking it in.

 

          "Stop...patronizing me...and fucking touch me...already," Baekhyun growled, managing to get the words out while Junmyeon was still sucking on his lip.

 

Though chuckling softly underneath their breaths, Junmyeon and Chanyeol finally took pity on him, their hands sliding down his body to please him. While Junmyeon's fingers wrapped around Baekhyun's cock and started sliding up and down his length, his thumb occasionally teasing his leaking slit, two of Chanyeol's fingers, already wet from the shower's water, wandered directly down to Baekhyun's entrance and slid into his hole.

 

Baekhyun moaned in pleasure. Oh fucking God, how much he'd fucking longed for this!

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol swiftly resumed kissing him, swallowing the many cries and moans that escaped him as they pleasured him.

 

          "You're not close yet?" Chanyeol asked after a long while when Baekhyun hadn't shown any signs of coming any time soon.

 

          "What's wrong?" Junmyeon asked, "It doesn't feel good?"

 

Baekhyun quickly shook his head.

 

          "No...it feels...fucking great...but it's just not enough...I'm not satisfied yet...I...I want the...two of you...inside of me," Baekhyun admitted, his breathy voice unsteady as three of Chanyeol's fingers continued to push into him and pull back out again while Junmyeon's hand around his cock pumped a bit faster. 

 

Still, it just wasn't enough. He longed to feel their joint warmth and hard strength inside of him.

 

          "Okay, Baby...don't worry, we'll take care of you," Chanyeol whispered in his ear, making Baekhyun shiver pleasurably.

 

After rearranging their positions, the three of them managed to squeeze into the base of the shower stall with Chanyeol at the very bottom in a sitting position, slightly leaning backward, Baekhyun sliding onto his erection, his back against Chanyeol's chest, and Junmyeon sitting on Chanyeol's legs as he penetrated Baekhyun as well, sliding his hard cock in past Chanyeol's.

 

Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes as the two of their long, thick, and hard cocks filled his entire hole, leaving absolutely no room, the tightness almost painful but fucking wonderful at the same time.

 

          "Aaaahh...yes...I needed this," Baekhyun sighed, leaning further back against Chanyeol's chest, letting Chanyeol kiss his neck, nibble on his earlobe, and finally dip his tongue into his ear, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

 

At the same time, Junmyeon started to move his lower body, pulling out and pushing back in ever so slowly and carefully so as not to cause any harm to Baekhyun's nearly healed knife wound. Every time Junmyeon pushed into him, he went as deep as he possibly could while leaning down to claim both Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's mouths, the three of their tongues deliciously stroking while their trembling, connected bodies heated up more and more underneath the continuous stream of warm water - the intense sensations running through them slowly building and building until they couldn't hold on any longer, the three of them finding their release at the same time.

 

Baekhyun's tongue was furiously battling with Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's as the two of them spilled into him, filling his insides with their liquid warmth. It was a feeling Baekhyun had come to love. Because he felt extraordinarily pleased that they were temporarily leaving a bit of themselves behind inside of him. It was another piece of proof that he was theirs...that they were his.

 

          "Thank you," Baekhyun whispered after Junmyeon collapsed on top of him and Chanyeol and Junmyeon planted chaste kisses on his lips and neck.

 

          "Huh?" Chanyeol asked.

 

          "Thanks...for...taking care of me...for doing this for me," Baekhyun said.

 

          "Right...," Junmyeon replied teasingly, sounding highly amused, "...because we only did this for you without getting anything in return."

 

          "You know what I mean," Baekhyun said, "I know how afraid you were of even touching me...so thanks for listening to me and for...giving me what I needed...for healing me in this way."

 

          "I want to thank you, instead...," Junmyeon suddenly said, his voice soft and full of emotion, "...for not dying...and for finding your way back to us."

 

          "Yes...," Chanyeol agreed, "...thanks, Baek."

 

And as the three of them gently kissed and held each other tight beneath the warm, soothing water softly raining down on them from above, their tears of gratitude and happiness were washed away by the water only moments after they appeared.


	114. Guilty Conscience

After stepping out of the shower and drying off, Sehun stood in front of the mirror without even seeing his reflection, completely lost in thoughts of Yixing and the night they'd spent together a few nights ago. Sehun remembered how tightly yet tenderly Yixing had held him right after they'd made lo...no, had sex.

 

          'Don't romanticize it. Don't make it into more than it was!' Sehun scolded himself. 

 

What  _exactly_ was it, though? Sehun couldn't really say. He felt confused by everything that had happened. Most of all, he felt confused about his own actions. He seemed to have been the one who had started it all. He'd been the one to instigate the first kiss in the broom cupboard and he'd been the first to act when the two of them had shared Yixing's bed that night...the night everything had started to become more complicated between them. Worst of all, he was the one who had - more or less - deflowered Yixing, who'd never even been with a man before Sehun had come along and taken advantage of his innocent hyung in the heat of the moment.

 

And yet, after having done all that, here he was, having second thoughts, actually regretting having been intimate with Yixing in the first place. Because while he'd always felt extremely attracted to him and really loved him as a brother, he'd never been romantically interested in him. Sehun just didn't do romance. He'd been with plenty of guys before - like Baekhyun had once commented in an interview: Sehun knew lots of hyungs. But even among all the hyungs he'd been with, there'd never been one he'd actually dated...it had always ever been about sex.

 

But it seemed to have been different for Yixing, whose postcoital tenderness had made it pretty damn clear that he thought it had meant much, much more than it had to Sehun. While Sehun simply hadn't been able to help himself and keep his hands off his fucking gorgeous and sexy hyung, Yixing seemed to have wanted an actual relationship. Having felt guilty and like the worst kind of trash because he hadn't seen it coming...hadn't even considered the possibility that Yixing might want more than he was willing to give, Sehun hadn't dared to say anything to Yixing when he'd held him so tightly as though he would never let him go again.

 

And since Yixing had had an important schedule in China and had to leave the very next day, there hadn't been an opportunity for the two of them to talk since that night. Not having wanted to impact Yixing negatively before his schedule, Sehun had said nothing and acted as though everything was fine, letting Yixing cuddle him and plant kisses on his back when they woke up in the morning. That had been two days ago, and Sehun had felt terrible ever since, wishing he could finally tell Yixing face to face that he'd made a mistake...that he simply couldn't be in a relationship with him...that he didn't do romantic relationships - at all!

 

Romantic relationships were complicated, messy...and usually ended with someone getting hurt. That's what Sehun had come to understand by witnessing other people's relationships over the years. Sehun didn't want any of it. His life as an idol was fucking complicated enough. All he wanted was the life he was leading at the moment, which included having casual sexual encounters with men who didn't misunderstand and cling to him after they had sex.

 

Sehun had always prided himself on spotting and avoiding the more complicated men...the ones who would get emotional and would start wanting more. This time, however, Sehun's special radar seemed to have malfunctioned, suddenly landing him in a world of trouble. Because _this time_  it wasn't about just another one of Sehun's many conquests. _This time_ it concerned one of the few people Sehun just couldn't afford to be on bad terms with. Because every bit of bad blood would affect the whole team...would harm the group Sehun would do anything to remain a part of for as long as possible! 

 

          'Just what the fuck have I done? Why the hell couldn't I just keep my fucking hands off of him?! This is so fucking bad!' Sehun scolded himself, turning on the faucet and spraying water all over the mirror above the sink because he suddenly couldn't stand the sight of himself - he couldn't believe he had done this to Yixing...and he couldn't believe he had done this to himself!

 

Still not knowing what to do or how to finally break it to Yixing when he returned from his schedule that same night, Sehun sank to the floor of the bathroom right where he stood, his body paying the price for not having eaten or slept ever since Yixing had left. His heart started beating faster at the thought of how Yixing would respond to his words.

 

He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was being an asshole, that he was being cruel, or that his words would end up hurting Yixing. He knew it all too well.

 

Because his conscience...the very one that robbed him of his appetite and sleep...the one he was desperately trying to drown out...would simply not leave him alone!

 


	115. Triggered

Yixing hurried toward the airport's exit, making his way past the many fans who were welcoming him home from his trip to China, his eyes hidden behind large sunglasses even though it was already later in the evening - then again, he wasn't wearing them to guard against the sunlight. It was easier for him this way since he wouldn't have to meet other people's gazes. Yixing just wasn't in the mood to communicate with anyone at the moment, his thoughts continuously circling around just one person. He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

 

It had been a few days now since Yixing's world had suddenly changed. From one moment to the next, he'd fallen harder than he'd ever imagined possible. And he hadn't seen it coming! It wasn't even like him to fall for someone that hard...it certainly had never happened before. And while the strong feelings he'd developed for Sehun should have been a happy thing, all Yixing could think about was how he'd already managed to ruin his chances and drive the maknae away by having been much too open about the way he felt.

 

For, the moment he'd tightly wrapped his arms around Sehun after they'd made love, thereby openly expressing just how much it had meant to him, he'd felt Sehun's whole body go tense. Right then and there he'd known he'd made a mistake. He shouldn't have shown his cards so early on in the game. At that moment, it should have already been clear to him that Sehun was much more experienced than he'd imagined and that it was very likely he'd slept with several other men before. And since he'd never mentioned having a boyfriend - and Yixing believed he would have if there'd ever been one - it must mean that his other encounters had been one night stands or casual, purely sexual relationships that had lasted a bit longer than a single night.

 

Yixing should have sensed that Sehun wasn't someone who'd immediately be swept off his feet and fall in love after one night. And had he actually stopped to think about it before he'd acted, Yixing would certainly have done things differently. But he feared it was too late to change things now, too late to hide the true nature of his feelings. Sehun had already fully understood Yixing's position and he'd already started to withdraw from him. Although he hadn't said a single word, Yixing had felt the sudden change in him all too clearly.

 

And now he simply didn't know what to do. Since he'd never felt this way about anyone before, he lacked the experience and the wisdom of how to approach the one person holding his heart and his happiness in his hands and was afraid that one wrong move could make Sehun crush it to pieces. How did one make another person fall in love with one if that person shied away at the first display of affection?

 

Perhaps he should simply pretend that it had been nothing more than sex to him as well? Was that even still possible after he'd already shown his cards? Maybe he could make it appear as though his feelings had merely been short-lived and he'd already gotten over it? Perhaps he could somehow persuade Sehun to start a purely sexual relationship with him and try to win his heart over time? Would Sehun believe his show of indifference and give it a shot? And was it worth the heartbreak Yixing would inevitably face if things didn't work out as he'd planned in the end?

 

Well, Yixing decided, he wouldn't know if he had a chance to succeed unless he tried. Even considering the pain it might cause him in the end, his choice was pretty damn clear, since his only two options were being with Sehun while pretending it was nothing more than sex and not being with him at all. It was definitely worth a shot...and he would take what he could get. Because things couldn't really get any worse than they already were.

 

After quickly getting in the black SUV that had just arrived to take him from the airport to the dorm, Yixing fastened his seat belt, pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and started to search the internet for anything he could get his hands on relating to gay sex. Because if there was one thing he'd realized after having had sex with Sehun, it was that he definitely had to come back prepared. If he wanted to make a lasting impression on his far more experienced maknae, Yixing really needed to step up his game - fast.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Sehun heard their dorm's main entrance door close and some of the other members' excited voices as they welcomed Yixing back from his trip to China, his ears strained to follow what was going on. He'd sat on his bed for over an hour, nervously waiting for Yixing's return, his body so tense and stiff as though someone had stuck a stick up his ass. Sehun really didn't know how to face his hyung. On the other hand, he needed to clear things up as fast as possible. Because all of this shit was seriously fucking with his head, weighing him down, and making him go crazy. He needed to resolve this screwed up situation and make things perfectly clear to Yixing before it could get worse and Yixing ended up even more hurt than he would be after Sehun had talked with him.

 

After purposefully waiting until the dorm had quietened down and the other members, including Yixing, had returned to their rooms for the night, Sehun finally made his way to Yixing's room. Completely ignoring the fact that his heart had skipped a beat when Yixing had opened the door to let him in or how fast his heart had started beating now that he was in Yixing's presence, Sehun entered the room and cut right to the chase.

 

          "We need to talk," Sehun said, his voice cold, fully void of emotion; he needed Yixing to clearly understand the situation.

 

Instead of seeming taken aback by Sehun's cold demeanor, as Sehun had expected, Yixing appeared completely unsurprised and unperturbed, the welcoming smile on his face not even wavering as he coolly stood next to his bed and gazed over at Sehun.

 

          "Yeah, we definitely need to talk. You could welcome me back first, though...or at least say 'Annyeonghaseyo'. That's basic manners, you know," Yixing said in such a way that it had Sehun suddenly questioning if he'd merely imagined the clingy and possessive way Yixing's arms had slung around his naked body a few nights ago.

 

Instead of asking himself why Yixing's unexpected coldness toward him actually stung, when he'd come to his hyung's room with the intention of rejecting him just as coldly, Sehun once again ignored what he felt and continued.

 

          "Okay, fine...if you insist. Annyeonghaseyo, hyung," Sehun said in the politest tone he could manage, Yixing's aloofness seriously ticking him off for some reason.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun-ah," Yixing replied just as politely, nodding his head as he returned the greeting.

 

          "So it's 'Sehun-ah' now...I see," Sehun replied in a strained voice, feeling triggered by Yixing suddenly calling him 'Sehun-ah' instead of the more endearing 'Sehunnie' he always used.

 

          "Listen, Sehun-ah...," Yixing continued as though Sehun hadn't said a thing, "...it's good that you're here. I've been meaning to talk to you, too. Please don't be offended...I know this must hurt your feelings, but I...I just can't be in a relationship with you...or anybody, for that matter. I know you probably want more...but for me...well, I'm sorry to tell you so bluntly...but for me, it was just about having sex...I wanted to see what it would be like to be with a guy for a change...and well, you know...it wasn't that bad. So, thanks for the experience...I really appreciate you trying to make it good."

 

          "...'it wasn't that bad'?...You appreciate me _trying_? You can't be fucking serious!" Sehun burst out.

 

He couldn't believe what was just happening. He'd come here to reject Yixing's feelings, having believed that Yixing had actually started to fall for him and that he wanted more than just sex. Now Yixing was not only telling him that he'd only wanted sex but that the sex they'd had hadn't even been good?!

 

          "How can you stand there so unaffectedly and say that what the two of us shared - even if it was only sex - wasn't even good?" Sehun asked, his voice getting higher and higher, almost bordering on hysterical; his pride had just been deeply wounded.

 

          "Well, I'm sorry, Sehun-ah...but thinking back, it just wasn't really what I thought it would be...Maybe because I wasn't on top...I think it might have been better if I'd been the one to penetrate...But it doesn't matter anymore...I'm sure I'll have more fun the next time I do it...with someone else," Yixing said, his words a sharp dagger he plunged even deeper into Sehun's pride as he suggested he'd find a good lover next time.

 

Sehun had had enough. Suddenly, it wasn't about rejecting Yixing anymore, it was about saving his pride. Unable to stand the fact that Yixing had thought the sex with him had only been 'so-so', Sehun gritted his teeth and said the one thing he thought he'd never say.

 

          "Okay, fine. Since you think it was so bad, let's do it again and have it your way. I'll bottom."


	116. Unexpected

Yixing couldn't show it, but he was inwardly rejoicing about his little moment of triumph. Nothing had really changed yet, and he knew he had a long way to go in order to - hopefully - make Sehun his. But this had been the crucial moment, the very first step to get closer to him. And he was beyond ecstatic that Sehun had taken the bait. But his happiness vanished all too soon with the very next words that fell out of Sehun's mouth.

 

          "Well, let's do this, then. Let's get this over with," Sehun said, walking straight over to Yixing's bed, his fingers already unbuttoning the topmost buttons of his shirt as he walked.

 

Yixing quickly caught up with him, grabbed one of Sehun's wrists, and pulled his fingers away from the buttons, successfully stopping him from further opening his shirt.

 

          "Waeyo? What are you doing? I was trying to undress," Sehun complained, his tone curt and impatient.

 

          "If this is how you're going to be, then I'd rather not sleep with you," Yixing replied calmly, still holding his wrist in an iron grip.

 

          "Why? What did I do?...Just exactly _how_ am I being in your opinion?" Sehun shot back, sounding irritated.

 

          "You're rushing into this, wanting to get it over with...as if it's something so unpleasant that you'd rather get it done quickly. What did you just say: Let's get this over with? Do you think I'm that desperate to do it with you that I'd sleep with you after you said something like that? I'd rather not do it at all if you're going to treat me like some kind of homework to be finished quickly," Yixing said, finally letting go of Sehun's wrist and walking toward the door leading to the hall.

 

          "I want you to leave," Yixing said, opening the door for Sehun and stepping back to let him pass.

 

Sehun simply stood right where Yixing had left him, seemingly thinking Yixing hadn't really been serious. But Yixing had meant every single word. Though he'd really wanted to try and persuade Sehun by pretending to not really care, he cared far too much to sleep with him under the current circumstances. Sehun agreeing to have casual sex with him was one thing, but his dongsaeng treating him as though Yixing were a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe was quite another. This was definitely not how Yixing had envisioned their encounter. He suddenly found that he simply couldn't do this if Sehun was going to treat him with so little respect.

 

When Yixing said nothing and merely waited for Sehun to leave, not moving an inch away from the open door, Sehun finally seemed to realize that he'd actually meant it. But instead of rebuttoning the topmost buttons of his shirt and taking his leave, Sehun walked right up to him, quietly shut and locked the door, and started to undo the rest of the buttons, slowly this time.

 

          "I'm sorry, hyung...I didn't mean it like that...I...I was kind of...nervous, I guess," Sehun said, his voice no longer sounding impatient or irritated but soft and gentle.

 

Yixing didn't know if he could trust Sehun's sudden change in demeanor. For all he knew, Sehun could be playing him right now, trying to get on his good side again because of his desire to prove himself and save his pride, not because he'd actually understood that he'd been disrespectful and was regretting it. Be that as it may, Yixing was once again helpless against Sehun's charms, secretly melting at the maknae's charming, yet probably insincere apology, though Yixing's outward expression remained cold. At that moment, Yixing was grateful that he'd begun acting at a very young age. Because he didn't need Sehun to know just how easily he could get to him and charm his way out of a serious situation.

 

Yixing quietly watched Sehun's fingers work their way down the row of buttons on his shirt for a few moments while he thought about whether or not to go through with this or simply throw Sehun out of his room and give up on his plan for the time being. But considering the fact that it wouldn't solve anything and that he would still want to try and find his 'tin man's' heart and make it beat for him, Yixing finally decided to give it a shot. Now was his chance, after all - even if Sehun's attitude was far from what Yixing had hoped it would be. Because he might not get a second chance like this.

 

Deciding that he would go through with it, after all, Yixing once again grabbed Sehun's wrists before he'd opened the last of the buttons and moved his hands away from his shirt.

 

          "I'll do it," Yixing said, stepping closer to slowly undo the rest of the buttons.

 

If he was going to try and seduce Sehun, he might as well do it right - and that meant taking control of the situation and showing his dongsaeng that he wasn't quite the innocent, unskilled lover he'd been a few days ago. At the very least, Yixing had done his homework. And since he'd looked into being a good lover and knew a lot more than he had before, Yixing was confident he could satisfy Sehun's needs. And though that might not be the ticket to Sehun's heart, it was at least a start.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Sehun held his breath as Yixing's fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, his heart hammering against his chest so loudly he feared Yixing might actually hear it. He could feel the warmth of his hyung's hands seep through his thin shirt as they connected with his skin through the fabric, the slight contact sending shivers through his body.

 

          'This is bad,' Sehun thought, trying to pull himself together.

 

It wasn't like him to be this nervous...just as it hadn't been like him to be as disrespectful as he'd been to Yixing when he'd treated him like something he had to overcome. He hadn't meant to treat him like that. And he couldn't really say why he'd done it, either. Normally, Sehun would look forward to sleeping with a guy who was as good looking as Yixing. In truth, Sehun thought there were very few men who rivaled Yixing's looks and sex appeal. He was without question one of the most beautiful men Sehun had ever seen. On top of that, he had an incredibly hot body and knew exactly how to use it to make people go crazy over him. And Sehun couldn't even begin to describe what it did to him whenever he watched him dance!

 

So why was the thought of being with him suddenly so frightening? Usually, when such a good-looking guy asked Sehun to sleep with him, he would jump at the opportunity - his life as an idol being incredibly stressful, he simply needed to unwind from time to time by being intimate with someone. This time, though, Sehun was actually dreading going through with it, even though he'd been the one to suggest that they have sex again. But he'd only done it because Yixing had wounded his pride with his sharp words. Now that Yixing was actually starting to undress him, standing in front of him while seeming so confident, so manly and commanding all of a sudden, Sehun was starting to tremble.

 

Sehun closed his eyes and quickly thought of something else...of anything else...desperately trying not to feel Yixing's touch as his fingers started trailing across the naked skin of his now fully exposed upper body while he gently pushed Sehun backward up against the wall. But it was no use...he simply couldn't ignore his hyung's touch as it burned a path directly down the side of his neck to find and tease one of his hard nipples, leisurely stroking it with the slightly rough tip of his thumb.

 

A soft moan Sehun couldn't hold back escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

          'Idiot,' Sehun scolded himself.

 

He didn't know why, but he suddenly didn't want Yixing to know just how much he liked what Yixing was doing to him. As if letting him know how much he actually affected him would somehow make Sehun lose to him. But although he was doing his best to appear unaffected, Sehun was having an incredibly difficult time keeping his body from revealing how much pleasure he was feeling. His jeans already felt way too tight, and given the size of his member, there was simply no hiding the fact that he was hard as could be.

 

As if Yixing had read his thoughts, his gaze, as well as his hand, suddenly traveled down to Sehun's crotch, his fingers seductively sliding up and down over the huge bulge in the fabric of his tight jeans. Sehun gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning out loud again. And though he succeeded in keeping quiet, he couldn't stop his head from snapping back and hitting the wall when Yixing suddenly unzipped his jeans, pulled them down his legs along with his briefs, and took his throbbing length into his warm, wet mouth.

 

          "Arrgghhhh...," Sehun groaned, partly from the pain in his head, yet mostly from what Yixing's mouth was doing to him.

 

Sehun's legs began to tremble and his knees started to give way when Yixing pulled his mouth off of his erection and started alternately licking his slit and gently sucking on the tip of his cock. He would have sunk right down to the floor if Yixing hadn't held him firmly in place against the wall with his large hands on his hips, his fingers slightly digging into Sehun's flesh. Yixing continued to lick him and suck his cock until Sehun couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure inside of him had built and built until he felt like he might explode. And still, Yixing hadn't brought him to the bed yet to finally take him.

 

Sehun wished Yixing would hurry up and do what he said he would - penetrate him - so that it would be over and Sehun could go back to his own room and hide...and pretend this had never happened. Because he didn't want to think about how fucking good it felt to be touched by Yixing. He was afraid of thinking about how good it felt. Because if he did, he wouldn't ever want to give up this feeling. And that would mean, he might want to be with Yixing all the time, which would be like being in a relationship...And Sehun didn't do relationships!

 

Just when he thought he couldn't possibly last any longer, Yixing stopped, got back to his feet, and helped him navigate toward the bed on wobbly legs. After disappearing into the bathroom for a minute, Yixing finally came back out, holding what appeared to be a freshly bought bottle of lube. For a split second, Sehun contemplated jumping up from the bed and simply running away. But since all of this had started because of his wounded pride, running away really wasn't an option. It would only make him appear weak and hurt his pride even more.

 

Dead set on seeing this through, Sehun waited for Yixing to approach him on the bed, even going as far as to immediately spread his legs for him. Lying back and closing his eyes, Sehun waited for Yixing to lube his fingers and gently push the first finger into his entrance. What he'd neglected to tell Yixing - or rather, hadn't told him on purpose - was that he'd never _ever_ bottomed before, had never even had a finger touch him where Yixing was now touching him. He must have been out of his mind to suggest that Yixing fuck him! What on earth had he been thinking?!

 

Sehun tried not to think about the finger wriggling around in his hole, which was easier said than done as the familiar pressure once again built with Yixing's movements when he suddenly started pulling his finger out and pushing it in deeper every single time. By the time he added a second finger and started scissoring them to widen his entrance, Sehun was already a hot mess beneath him. He'd never imagined it could feel this fucking good to be filled; Yixing's fingers were driving him absolutely mad. After adding a third and thrusting into him for a while - making Sehun forget all about not wanting to show him how good it felt as he continuously moaned loudly with every thrust - Yixing pulled his fingers back out, quickly pulled his pants down, lubed his erection, and pushed into Sehun as gently as he could.

 

Sehun didn't know how the men he'd fucked before had managed to hide it, but now that he was experiencing it, himself, he suddenly realized how fucking painful it was to have something that large shoved up one's hole. The three fingers Yixing had prepared him with had definitely not been enough. Sehun lifted his arms and crossed them over his face, gritting his teeth. Seemingly sensing how painful it was for Sehun, Yixing remained still for a while to let Sehun adjust, his hands, which he was propping himself up on, resting on the bed right next to Sehun's after the latter had let his arms slide off his face to rest on either side of his head. For a second there, Sehun thought, it almost appeared as though Yixing had wanted to grasp his hands and intertwine their fingers. But in the end, his hands remained exactly where they'd been.

 

When Sehun had finally adjusted, Yixing started to move inside of him, going slowly at first and gradually thrusting faster and deeper, making Sehun moan and soon cry out from the intensity with which Yixing was slamming into him, rocking his body and soul. Waves upon waves of pleasure hit Sehun, who'd been completely unprepared for the sensations rolling over him. He'd never been in this position before, so he couldn't really say if it simply felt so good because he was bottoming or if it was because of Yixing, who seemed to have an above average ability when it came to doing hip thrusts. Whatever the reason, Sehun had never felt more stimulated and satisfied than at that very moment.

 

No longer able to control himself, Sehun spilled without warning. While his body rocked and his cock twitched as he slowly came down from his orgasm, Yixing followed him, emptying himself into Sehun's hole, who could suddenly feel the strange sensation of the warm liquid flowing through him and slightly running down his backside. And though it felt strange and alien at first, he soon found that it was oddly satisfying as well.

 

Yixing slowly lowered his upper body to rest on top of Sehun's, seeming quite exhausted. Before Sehun could ask him to get off of him - although he wasn't even sure if he wanted him to or not - Yixing was already lifting himself up and starting to pull his cock back out of his entrance. Instead of feeling happy about Yixing's obvious lack of clinginess this time around - this was what Sehun preferred, after all - Sehun suddenly started feeling an odd sense of loss the moment Yixing's body no longer warmed his own.

 

Gazing disbelievingly at his arms, which appeared to have lifted and reached out toward Yixing's retracting body of their own accord, Sehun felt disappointed when his arms fell short in the end, his hands grasping nothing but air as Yixing pulled further away and finally disappeared into the bathroom.

 

          'What was that? And why do I feel this way?' Sehun asked himself, only noticing the tears he'd wept unbeknownst to himself after they dropped from his chin onto his chest.

 

Somehow, Yixing's abrupt leaving and the total absence of tenderness - come to think of it, Yixing hadn't even kissed him once! - was really doing a number on Sehun. Sure, it was supposed to be only sex, nothing more. Yet why, when he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted with no strings attached, was he suddenly feeling so damn sad and lonely?

 


	117. Falling

Yixing quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and immediately sank to the floor, the tiles cold against his naked, heated skin. But he didn't really feel the cold against his body; he felt only the chill in his heart. Whatever he'd thought he could accomplish by pretending to be something he wasn't had failed miserably. Instead of getting closer to Sehun, he was only hurting himself. He'd thought he could easily pretend that it was nothing more than sex to him, but he suddenly felt mentally exhausted.

 

Because during the whole time he'd slept with him he'd wanted nothing more than to hold Sehun close, to kiss him deeply, to cover his whole body with tender kisses, to hold his hands in his own and intertwine their fingers while making love to him. And all the while he'd constantly had to resist the urge because doing any of these things would have made him seem clingy again and would have made Sehun turn away from him once more.

 

Yixing had thought he wouldn't care if he had to go through this much to reach his goal. And it had only been his first attempt. Yet already it was worse than he'd believed it would be...and much more than he could handle. His inability to outright show Sehun how much he cared for him, the very fact that he couldn't even hold him or kiss him while they were being intimate, was slowly breaking his heart.

 

While tightly hugging his knees to his upper body, Yixing started to tremble. He didn't think he could do this anymore. True, he'd vowed to give it a try and slowly - bit by bit - make Sehun fall in love with him. And he'd known that it would take more than just a few instances of sleeping with him in order to do so. But because of the way he felt now - having realized that it was already killing him inside to have to act as though he wasn't already head over heels for him - Yixing decided that he just couldn't do it. This was it. His first attempt had also been his last.

 

And though he regretted not having been able to get Sehun to care for him during the one shot he'd had, he knew it was for the best that he ended it right then and there. He would simply have to try to get over him again - just like he'd done five years ago after their accidental kiss. He would have to shut him completely out of his thoughts once again. It would be hard...it would be painful. But he really didn't have a choice. Because if he continued with his plan, there might be nothing left of his heart in the end. It would have long crumbled to pieces.

 

Yixing carefully got back to his feet, stumbled toward the shower, and started to wash the sweat away along with the tears now running down his face.

 

After stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, cleaner but just as miserable as before - pity there was no way to wash away heartache - Yixing quickly dried off and mentally prepared himself to step back into his bedroom and face Sehun. But when the door opened to an empty room with an empty bed, Yixing's heart sank.

 

While Yixing had been in the shower, Sehun had simply left. And while Yixing could have chalked it up to his dongsaeng's usual way of handling things after having casual sex, he instinctively knew that while Sehun wasn't the kind to cuddle or even stay after having sex (unless he had planned to sleep over) he also wasn't one to just take off without even a single word of goodbye.

 

          Something was definitely wrong!

 

Yixing's mind went into overdrive, trying to understand the situation. Had he missed something? Yixing hadn't said or done anything bad or disrespectful, had he? And Sehun had seemed to like what Yixing had done to him...hadn't he?

 

          'Or...was I not good?' Yixing thought, suddenly uncertain if he'd done it right - since it had been his first time to top (with another male) - or if he'd perhaps even hurt him by thrusting into him too hard.

 

Anxious and upset that Sehun had just left without a word and without giving him a chance to make up for whatever it was he'd done wrong, and deciding that he couldn't just let Sehun run away like that, Yixing quickly got dressed and went after him. He needed to ask him about it on the spot; otherwise, he'd go crazy not knowing why Sehun had left so suddenly.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Sehun had thrown his discarded clothing on and had simply left, something he'd never ever done before. Even if his relationships were of a purely sexual nature, he was always polite enough to bid his lover farewell before he left. It was common courtesy.

 

But in this case, Sehun just hadn't been able to stay. His suddenly overwhelming disappointment at realizing that the tenderness Yixing had shown him before was nowhere to be found the second time they'd slept together and his confusion about feeling this way had made him emotionally vulnerable, suddenly making tears come into his eyes, no matter how desperately he'd tried to keep them at bay.

 

Standing under the hot stream of water of his own shower a few minutes later, Sehun let the tears flow freely down his face. Since no one was around to witness his breakdown, Sehun didn't even try to hide his misery...the misery that seemed to have come out of nowhere when, in truth, it was born from deeper feelings, feelings Sehun hadn't even known he had - until now. Because if Yixing meant absolutely nothing to him, if what he had with Yixing was purely sexual, then he wouldn't be crying his eyes out over the mere fact that Yixing hadn't kissed him.

 

And although Sehun had suddenly become aware of the deeper feelings he had for his hyung, it still didn't change the fact that he didn't do romantic relationships - which made things _that_ much more confusing for him. Because why turn into an emotional wreck over a relationship he didn't want?

 

Standing with his eyes closed beneath the water, Sehun was rinsing the last remnants of shampoo from his hair and body when he heard the unmistakable sound of the bathroom door being shut. His eyes flew open at the very moment the door of the shower stall was pulled open to reveal a very distraught looking Yixing. The spark of anger Sehun glimpsed in his eyes abruptly disappeared, replaced with uncertainty and concern.

 

          "Are you crying? What's wrong, Sehunnie?" Yixing asked, rushing into the shower fully clothed and still wearing his slippers.

 

Though Sehun tried to control his emotions as good as he could, Yixing's unexpected use of the more intimate and endearing 'Sehunnie' had Sehun suddenly bawling even more.

 

          "Please...talk to me," Yixing begged him, standing before him with his clothing and slippers completely soaked, his hands gently grabbing Sehun's shoulders, "What's wrong?...And why did you leave like that?"

 

          "I...I don't know," Sehun lied weakly.

 

          "Liar," Yixing immediately called him out on it, "I think you do."

 

Sehun was silent for a long moment while Yixing patiently waited for him to continue and confide in him as soon as he was ready.

 

          "I felt a bit...hurt," Sehun replied at long last, his voice just above a whisper.

 

          "Did I...do it too...hard?" Yixing asked, sounding slightly guilty.

 

          "Not hurt...in _that_ way," Sehun replied.

 

          "In what way, then?" Yixing asked further, "I don't really understand what you mean."

 

          "You...hurt me...because...because you didn't...," Sehun's voice trailed off, his sentence left unfinished - the words, though easily taking on form in his mind, seemed so incredibly difficult when he tried to say them out loud. "Because you didn't...kiss me...not once," Sehun finally finished, feeling his cheeks go red at the intrinsic confession in his words.

 

From the moment the words left Sehun's mouth, his eyes were glued to Yixing's face so that he wouldn't miss his hyung's reaction to his words...to his confession that Yixing meant more to him than he'd been willing to show or admit. Sehun didn't miss the way Yixing's eyes suddenly grew large and round with surprise. He seemed to not have expected something like this.

 

          "So...you're saying...you're saying that you...ran off and that you're...crying your eyes out because I didn't...kiss...you?" Yixing said, sounding incredulous.

 

Sehun looked straight at Yixing, who was blinking rapidly, looking rather confused, and simply nodded in reply.

 

          "But...I thought...I thought," Yixing started but didn't finish his sentence; he seemed to be talking more to himself than to Sehun, his body unconsciously inching closer to Sehun while he was lost in his thoughts.

 

After a whole, excruciating minute of silence, Yixing finally spoke again.

 

          "If you only knew how badly I wanted to...kiss you...the whole time I was making love to you...But I...I was afraid you'd...turn away from me if you knew...if you knew how much I...cared...for you."

 

Sehun didn't know what to reply. His mind had gone utterly blank. And all he could focus on where Yixing's full, sensuous lips as his hyung leaned in to finally kiss him. All thoughts of whether this was right or wrong or whether he would regret it afterward were swept away as Yixing's soft lips and hot tongue hungrily took possession of Sehun's mouth, making him moan into the kiss from the sheer pleasure of finally feeling what he'd craved the entire night but had been denied until now.

 

And even while he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the feelings he was developing for Yixing, at that moment Sehun couldn't find it within himself to care. Because all he could see...all he could think about...all he could feel...was Yixing.


	118. Underneath the Table

Minseok picked up his chopsticks and slowly started attacking the food on his plate, his hand automatically finding its way to his mouth, though his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. All nine members were sitting around the dinner table after another busy day of dance practice and other schedules, most of them happily chatting away while eating. But Minseok heard none of what they were saying, his attention solely focused on the _one_ member sitting directly opposite him.

 

It had been a while since the two of them had had a chance to be together, what with everything that had happened with Baekhyun and with their many, many schedules getting in the way of a romantic reunion. After the last time Minseok had slept with Jongdae - when he'd even shed emotional tears after their intense encounter - Minseok hadn't been able to keep his thoughts from continuously drifting toward his dongsaeng.

 

And though he'd thought of little else ever since that night, terribly missing Jongdae's touch and his kiss, Minseok hadn't even been able to let Jongdae know just how much he longed to be with him again. Even though they texted each other all the time whenever they couldn't see one another due to partly different schedules, it just wasn't enough for Minseok. He needed to feel Jongdae's touch...he was about to go crazy because it had been so long.

 

Swiftly stealing a glance at Jongdae - he didn't want to look at him openly, fearing the other members could tell from his expression that there was something going on between Jongdae and him - Minseok caught Jongdae's wink and his small smile as his dongsaeng stole a glance at him at the same time. Suddenly feeling encouraged by Jongdae's attempts at secretly flirting with him - and already losing his mind over wanting to touch him so badly - Minseok did something he thought he'd never ever do in the presence of the other members.

 

While bringing the small piece of meat trapped between his chopsticks to his mouth, Minseok quietly slipped his foot out of his slipper, stretched out his leg underneath the table, and brought his naked foot right up to Jongdae's bare calf (his dongsaeng was wearing short pants). Though Jongdae jumped a bit in surprise, nobody seemed to notice. As Jongdae's gaze flew to Minseok's while everyone around them was busy, not noticing their silent exchange, Minseok's foot slowly started to travel up Jongdae's leg, finally reaching its goal.

 

Minseok's hand roamed the table, his chopsticks finding a large, deliciously juicy prawn, which he captured and leisurely brought to his mouth. While gently sucking on it and looking straight into Jongdae's eyes, Minseok started rubbing Jongdae's quickly growing erection through the fabric of his pants with his bare foot, fully enjoying the look of blissful torture on Jongdae's face as the latter tried hard not to moan and let everyone around them find out what Minseok was doing to him.

 

          "Hyung, hand me the plate with the prawns, please," Baekhyun, who was sitting right next to him, suddenly said in a particularly loud voice, making Minseok jump and accidentally kick Jongdae in the crotch with the same foot that had just stroked him.

 

          "Aaarrrghh," Jongdae exclaimed, his face distorted from pain and turning redder by the second.

 

Everyone around them stopped talking and was suddenly looking at Jongdae.

       

          "Is something wrong?" Baekhyun asked a little too innocently while sending both Minseok and Jongdae knowing smiles.

 

Something told Minseok that Baekhyun knew exactly what the two of them had been doing underneath the table. Jongdae said nothing and merely shook his head while Minseok quickly grabbed the plate of prawns - which was actually within Baekhyun's reach; he clearly could have gotten it by himself - and silently handed it to Baekhyun.

 

          "Thanks, Hyung," Baekhyun said cheerfully - making Minseok want to slap him - before he leaned closer to Minseok's ear and added in a voice just above a whisper, "Better put your slipper back on."

 

Minseok threw Baekhyun a dirty look as he slipped his naked foot back into his slipper, which the latter returned with a mischievous smile and a wink. If it hadn't been for the fact that Baekhyun had nearly been taken away from them forever, Minseok might have directed some choice words at him or simply pinched him. But as it stood, he couldn't do any of these things, couldn't even stay mad at him for longer than a few seconds. Minseok stopped glaring at Baekhyun and sighed; Baekhyun's 'get out of jail free' card would probably be put to good use for some time yet.

 

As the other members started to engage in their private conversations again, turning their attention away from Jongdae, Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. After gazing around the table to make sure nobody was looking, Minseok quickly met Jongdae's gaze and silently mouthed an apology. And though it looked as if Jongdae was still struggling, he managed to send Minseok a small smile to indicate that he accepted it.

 

After quickly finishing his dinner, cleaning the dishes, and putting them away, Minseok hurried to his room, grabbed his phone, and immediately started texting.

 

I'm so sorry! Shouldn't even have started that. Come to my room. Will make it up to you!!! <3

 

Minseok set his phone down on his bed and nervously started pacing as he waited for Jongdae's reply, getting more anxious by the second when none came. He was just about to grab his phone and send another text when the door to his room suddenly flew open, Jongdae rushed up to him, grabbed him, and passionately started kissing him, only coming up for air to whisper into Minseok's ear.

 

          "Can't wait to see how you're gonna make it up to me."


	119. Two Souls

Jongdae's breathing was erratic, his heart beating fast in anticipation as he kissed Minseok. It had been too long since they'd last kissed.

 

          "Can't wait to see how you're gonna make it up to me," Jongdae whispered into Minseok's ear, feeling the other shiver as his lips lightly touched Minseok's skin.

 

          "Then close your eyes...and let me show you," Minseok whispered back, his fingers slowly traveling down Jongdae's upper body, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, and gently pulling it over his head.

 

Jongdae closed his eyes as Minseok unclothed him bit by bit and kept them shut even as he felt his hyung slowly push him backward and lower him down onto Minseok's bed.

 

           "Keep your eyes shut, Chenny, Chenny," Minseok seductively breathed into Jongdae's ear, surprising the latter by suddenly using the familiar nickname in such an erotic context. Jongdae knew he'd never be able to hear his nickname with an innocent mindset again.

 

Jongdae did as Minseok asked, keeping his eyes tightly shut while intently listening to the quiet sounds around him. He could hear the faint rustling of fabric as Minseok got rid of his clothing and the slight creaking sound of the mattress as his hyung adjusted his weight and came closer. The very next moment, the sounds around him completely disappeared from his radar as all he could do was feel the soft touches of Minseok's hands against his skin and the hot, deep kisses that had him reeling and left him wanting more.

 

After kissing him for several minutes, Minseok finally pulled away and started kissing nearly every inch of Jongdae's body - starting with the dip between his neck and collarbone, trailing across Jongdae's hard nipples, and making his way down toward his now extremely hard and aching cock. Instead of stopping there and taking him into his mouth, however, Minseok wandered down his body even further, covering his thighs, the backs of his knees, and his lower legs with kisses before moving on to his feet.

 

Before Jongdae could wonder what on earth Minseok wanted with his feet, the latter had already closed his warm mouth around one of Jongdae's big toes and started sucking on it. Then he leisurely moved from toe to toe to do the same. Jongdae would never have believed it, but he suddenly found himself thoroughly turned on by what Minseok was doing with his toes, his cock twitching uncontrollably and precum beading on its slit.  

 

Jongdae's whole body jerked when Minseok finally moved back up and started to run his warm, wet tongue along the underside of his erection, flicking it over the slit when he reached the tip. Then he took his cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. A stream of moans started to make its way up Jongdae's throat, filling the room with the sounds of the immense pleasure Minseok was giving him.

 

          "Don't open your eyes yet," Minseok said after he released Jongdae's cock again and started rummaging around in the drawer of the bedside table, by the sounds of it.

 

After a few moments, Jongdae could hear the unmistakable sound of lube being squirted from its container and knew what Minseok was planning. With mixed emotions - because Minseok had never been the one to top before in their relationship - Jongdae patiently waited to see if he would actually go through with it and how it would feel to have their positions reversed.

 

Jongdae's chest was heaving with his heavy breathing as he impatiently waited for Minseok's touch, his bottom as well as his erection jerking nervously when the wet tip of Minseok's lubed finger finally rubbed against the edges of his entrance before pushing inside.

 

          "Aaaahhhh," Jongdae quietly sighed as Minseok's finger filled him; it felt so much better than he'd expected.

 

          "Does it feel good?...Do you like it?" Minseok asked, sounding both anxious and genuinely curious.

 

          "Mmmhhh," Jongdae merely replied, at a loss for words; all he could do was feel every inch of Minseok's finger as it moved inside his now writhing body.

 

After a few minutes, Minseok had added two more fingers and managed to turn Jongdae into a moaning mess. The pressure inside his body had built and built and built until he felt he was about to burst. But right before his very much needed release, Minseok pulled his fingers back out, lubed his cock, and pushed into Jongdae's entrance.

 

          "Hyung...," Jongdae whined between moans as Minseok started to push into him and pull back out nearly all the way just to push back in even deeper, "...I really...don't think...I...can hold...on...any longer."

 

          "Then come for me...Chenny, Chenny...just let it go...I'm already close, too," Minseok said, his voice breathy and shaky as he started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper, speeding toward both of their releases.

 

Minseok's and Jongdae's loud moans suddenly filled the room, both of them completely forgetting about the fact that they hadn't wanted to announce their relationship to the whole dorm. As Minseok's warm sperm flowed into Jongdae while the latter spilled onto Minseok's and his bodies, Minseok quickly captured Jongdae's mouth and gave him a fiery kiss.

 

          "Did we just announce to everyone here that we're having sex?" Jongdae managed at long last, once he'd regained his senses.

 

          "I think we did," Minseok replied calmly.

 

          "How can you be so calm about it, then?" Jongdae asked him, amazed, "I thought you'd be the first to mind if anyone ever found out about us, with you being straight and all."

 

          "Hmm...I guess it's because I think it doesn't really matter," Minseok simply replied, shocking Jongdae with his words.

 

          "What do you mean...it doesn't really matter?" Jongdae couldn't help but ask.

 

Did he mean ' _what we have_ doesn't really matter'? Jongdae dreaded hearing his hyung's answer, suddenly remembering the promise he'd made him about letting Minseok go if he hadn't fallen in love with him within three months.

 

          "I...I actually wanted to talk to you about something...something important," Minseok said instead of answering his question, his expression so serious that Jongdae was beginning to feel afraid all of a sudden, "Do you remember what we talked about earlier...about trying for three months? I know it hasn't exactly been that long yet...but I...I think we should end this earlier."

 

          'Ande! It hasn't even been three months yet!' Jongdae thought, panicking. Had Minseok really just asked him to break things off earlier...as in right now? After they'd just slept together?!

 

Jongdae felt tears come into his eyes; he just couldn't hold them back. This was a total nightmare! Why was this always happening to him?

 

          "Are you crying?...Why are you crying?" Minseok suddenly burst out, sounding utterly surprised at Jongdae's reaction.

 

          "Be-...because you just...you just said...to end things," Jongdae said in between sobs; he was a total, emotional wreck, and couldn't even hide it.

 

          "No...Chenny, Chenny...that's not what I meant...I...no," Minseok tried to explain, laughing softly at the same time.

 

But Jongdae had a hard time following his words, his heart beating a million beats a minute - at least that's how it felt.

 

          "Pabo...," Minseok chuckled, leaned down, and kissed him sweetly on the lips before continuing, "...what I meant was...that we should end the _trial_...because I don't need more time to figure things out...because I already know."

 

          "Know what?" Jongdae asked with butterflies in his stomach, hoping for words he still wasn't sure would actually fall.

 

          "That...I'm...in love with you," Minseok admitted, his shiny eyes - brimming with longing, sincerity, and emotion - gazing straight into Jongdae's.

 

For a moment Jongdae thought he must have heard him wrong; he simply couldn't believe he'd heard the words he'd been waiting to hear for so long. Fresh tears came into his eyes and streamed down his face. 

 

          "Why are you crying again?...Didn't you hear me?...I'm saying I love you," Minseok tried again, his voice more urgent than before.

 

          "I...heard, hyung...I think that's why I'm crying," Jongdae replied, Minseok's words replaying in his mind over and over again, "Do you really mean it?"

 

          "I really mean it," Minseok answered, then placed another sweet kiss on Jongdae's lips, "That's why I said it doesn't matter if the others find out...because I don't care anymore...I don't care if everyone finds out...because...because you...make me happy...and I just...want to be with you...And...I don't care anymore that you're not a woman."

 

Lost for words, because the overwhelming happiness he was feeling could not have been described with mere words in a thousand years, Jongdae simply pulled his boyfriend close, the two of them tenderly kissing until they were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep snuggled against each other - not man and woman, but just two souls that had finally found each other.


	120. Three Surprises

          "Do the two of you have any plans for tonight?" Chanyeol quietly asked Junmyeon and Baekhyun as they were sitting at the breakfast table.

 

The three of them hadn't been able to spend a night together for nearly a week now because of their individual schedules. And though Chanyeol would have been fine with waiting patiently for a while longer, he sincerely hoped that they would both be free that night. Because it wasn't just any night. It was their 100 day anniversary and Chanyeol had gone all out making preparations.

 

          "I have a schedule at noon today, but I should be free again at around 7 this evening, why?" Baekhyun replied and waited for further explanation.

 

          "How about you?" Chanyeol asked Junmyeon instead of answering Baekhyun straight away.

 

          "I should be free at around 7:30. Why...what's this about?" Junmyeon asked.

 

          "I'm inviting you out to have dinner with me," Chanyeol finally replied, gazing at each of them in turn.

 

          "Dinner? In public? Wae?" Junmyeon asked, his voice curious but not suspicious.

 

Chanyeol was sure, neither Junmyeon nor Baekhyun had even thought about their 100 day anniversary. Instead of being upset or hurt, though, Chanyeol was rather excited that the things he had planned would come as a complete surprise to them. Because his life was equally busy and hectic, he completely understood that their minds had been occupied by too many things for them to easily keep track of the passing days.

 

          "I just want to treat my boyfriends and have a nice evening out. Can't I?" Chanyeol replied innocently. "Besides...," he added, "...it shouldn't matter if the three of us show up in a public place together; it's not like anyone would ever even suspect a romantic relationship between the three of us. So having dinner with three people shouldn't arouse any suspicion, right?"

 

          "Yeah, I guess you're right," Junmyeon replied after a moment's thought.

 

          "Okay...," Baekhyun said, suddenly sounding excited, "...let's have dinner, then. I'll be looking forward to seeing the two of you tonight."

 

          "Me too," Junmyeon said, smiling brightly at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

          "Okay, I'll pick the two of you up. Meet me in the sublevel parking lot at 8 o'clock. I'll drive."

 

After throwing each of them a completely exaggerated wink - which Baekhyun returned with an even cuter version and Junmyeon accepted with a shy smile - Chanyeol got up from the table, quickly washed and put away his dishes, and left for his schedule.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

          "Do you think he suspects anything?" Baekhyun quietly asked Junmyeon the moment Chanyeol had left the kitchen.

 

Junmyeon sincerely hoped he didn't; he really wanted to surprise him.

 

          "I didn't think so," Junmyeon replied, "But then again, what's up with him suddenly inviting us to dinner? It could well be to celebrate our anniversary...or could this merely be a coincidence? I didn't think he would remember; he's been so busy lately."

 

          "Yeah, but we've also been busy yet remembered," Baekhyun said, "Wouldn't it be funny if it turned out that we're trying to surprise him while he's trying to surprise us?"

 

          "Now I'm worried that he might have prepared more than just dinner. It might interfere with the reservation I made," Junmyeon said.

 

          "Did you manage to get the room you wanted?" Baekhyun asked.

 

           "Yes, I booked it under a false name, though. And I'm going to pay in cash. You and Chanyeol will have to sneak in. We really can't be found out this time," Junmyeon replied, feeling both excited and anxious about the plans he'd made.

 

He hoped Chanyeol and Baekhyun would like the extremely pricey hotel suite he'd reserved for the three of them. Although it didn't matter much to Junmyeon where they spent the night as long as they were together, he'd really wanted to treat his boyfriends to something extraordinarily nice...to a night they'd never forget.

 

The suite he'd booked was as luxurious as they came and was equipped with its own bar, a large whirlpool, and a huge bed, all situated in one large, open plan space. From the pictures Junmyeon had seen, the whirlpool was placed right in front of a large window which afforded a spectacular view of Seoul, seeing as the suite was on the very top floor.

 

Though the suite would cost him a small fortune, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were worth every single won he spent on them. And while he knew that their happiness wasn't dependant on money, he _did_ want to treat them to something they didn't experience every day...something that could bring a little joy and relaxation to their extremely stressful lives.

 

Looking forward to surprising both of them that evening - though Baekhyun knew he'd reserved a room, he had no idea just how luxurious it was - Junmyeon got ready and headed out the door, making his way to the filming location of his new drama.

 

♦  ♦  ♦

 

After informing the driver that he needed to make a quick stop before heading to his schedule, Baekhyun quickly stepped from the car and rushed toward the jewelry shop's main counter where an employee welcomed him.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo...," the middle-aged man greeted him, "...how may I be of assistance?"

 

          "Ne, annyeonghaseyo. I came to pick up the items I especially had made," Baekhyun replied, handing the employee the small paper receipt which held the number of his order.

 

          "Ah, yes. I will get your items right away, Sir."

 

The employee returned a few minutes later, placed the small box on the counter in front of Baekhyun, and opened the lid so that Baekhyun could confirm that the order was completed to his satisfaction.

 

          "Oh...there must have been a mistake," the man said as he regarded the three stylish couple rings made out of white gold, "These were supposed to be couple rings, right? But there's three of them. That can't be right."

 

          "Aniyo...," Baekhyun swiftly replied, "...it's right. It's a present for my friend's sister and her boyfriend. I wanted an extra one made...err...just in case my friend's sister loses hers. She's always misplacing her things," Baekhyun quickly lied, hoping the employee would just let him pay for the rings already instead of asking him more questions.

 

          "Oh well...alright then," the employee said, seemingly accepting Baekhyun's flimsy explanation, though his expression remained a bit puzzled.

 

Baekhyun gathered that this was probably the first time they'd ever made three couple rings for anyone. But he couldn't have cared less. All he cared about were Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's expressions when he placed the rings on their fingers, marking them as belonging to him and each other. Surely none of them was expecting this. It would come as a complete surprise.

 

Baekhyun quickly paid for the rings and carefully put them away, placing them in the small backpack he'd brought with him. Grinning to himself all the way to the location of his magazine photo shoot while continuously taking the small box back out and glancing inside at the beautiful and stylish rings, Baekhyun leaned back against the leather seats of the car and longingly thought about their date later that evening.

 

          He simply couldn't wait!


	121. A Hundred Days

Chanyeol pulled up to where Junmyeon and Baekhyun were waiting right outside the entrance leading to the elevators in the sublevel parking lot, his heart skipping a beat in excitement just from seeing them standing there.

 

          "Hey," Chanyeol greeted them when the front and back doors on the passenger's side were pulled open and Junmyeon got in beside him while Baekhyun sat in the back.

 

          "Hi," they greeted back, their voices sounding just as excited as Chanyeol felt.

 

          "So...," Baekhyun asked from the back, "...where are we going?"

 

          "It's a surprise. Just lean back against your seats, close your eyes, and rest a bit. I'll let you know as soon as we get there," Chanyeol replied calmly, though he felt anything but calm.

 

He was nervous as hell, hoping that the two of them would like the restaurant he'd selected. It was a special day, and he wanted to bring them to the best place Seoul had to offer. He'd already made the reservation longer than a month ago. And even then, he'd been incredibly lucky that someone had just canceled their reservation. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to reserve a table, seeing as one usually had to call several months in advance; the restaurant was _that_ popular.

 

After driving for about half an hour, Chanyeol finally pulled up to the restaurant's parking lot and turned off the engine, a deep silence suddenly greeting him. A small smile tugged at his lips when he realized that the other two had done as he'd asked and were now sleeping peacefully. Though he would have loved to just let them rest, they _did_ have a reservation and needed to arrive on time to keep the table.

 

          "Hey you two, we're here," Chanyeol said while gently shaking them awake.

 

After blinking a few times and yawning widely, Junmyeon and Baekhyun came to their senses and got out of the car, their jaws slightly dropping when they saw where Chanyeol had taken them.

 

          "Surprise," Chanyeol said cheerfully, a huge grin spreading across his face.

 

          "Waah," Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

          "Chanyeollie," Junmyeon said in awe, "I'm impressed. How did you even get a table?"

 

           "I have my ways," Chanyeol replied mysteriously, not wanting to admit that he'd been very lucky someone had canceled.

 

The three of them quickly entered and were accompanied to a beautifully and elegantly set table that sat a bit further away from the rest of the tables and was tucked into a small, secluded niche.

 

          "Waah, this is great," Baekhyun said enthusiastically, "The table is completely private, no one else can see us here."

 

          "I wanted to be able to hold my boyfriends' hands when the restaurant staff isn't around," Chanyeol admitted, though he left out the part of him having promised the owner more than one signed album to get exactly _this_ table. The owner had had to secretly switch tables and tell the other guests that the niche table wasn't available at this time.

 

The waiter soon came and brought the menus, returning after a few minutes to take their orders. The three of them had decided on a four-course gourmet meal that also included different types of wine to go with every dish. When they had finished their last bite of dessert, Chanyeol took a moment to sit back and watch Junmyeon and Baekhyun as they animatedly talked about music, their faces and smiles shining as brightly as the candles which softly illuminated their table and covered it with a romantic aura.

 

Chanyeol felt as though he were in the middle of a dream. One that almost seemed too good to be true. And though he'd never before actually thought about what exactly he was looking for in a romantic relationship, he suddenly knew at this moment that this was it. This was what he wanted - all he wanted - to be with Junmyeon and Baekhyun just like this for the rest of his life.

 

          "I love you two," the words unexpectedly fell from Chanyeol's mouth.

 

And though he'd spoken so quietly that he wouldn't have thought the other two had heard it, Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's gazes abruptly caught his own, their conversation immediately breaking off. Baekhyun and Junmyeon silently gazed at his serious expression, seemed to recognize the tender emotion in his eyes, and took his hands in theirs underneath the table, intertwining his and their fingers.

 

          "I love you, too," Baekhyun said softly, his eyes shining a bit too brightly.

 

          "Me too," Junmyeon said, tears starting to appear.

 

          "Oy...I didn't mean to make everyone cry," Chanyeol swiftly said as his own tears started rolling down his cheeks, "I just felt a bit emotional right now since it's...well, you probably didn't know...but today is actually our 100th day."

 

          "What?" Baekhyun said, sounding surprised.

 

Chanyeol could see right through him; the kid seriously had to work on his acting skills.

 

          "Really?" Junmyeon asked, not doing any better.

 

          "Aaah, so that's how it is...you two knew all along what day it is," Chanyeol said, "And here I thought you'd be surprised."

 

          "I can't speak for Baekhyun, but I'm totally surprised. I would never have imagined you'd bring us to such a fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner," Junmyeon said.

 

          "No kidding," Baekhyun said, "I never thought I'd be eating here."

 

          "Well, then I guess the surprise was a success, after all. Then it's all good...I'm happy," Chanyeol said, really meaning it; the evening had turned out every bit as wonderful as he'd hoped.

 

          "Speaking of surprises, though," Junmyeon suddenly said, "I have one, as well."

 

          "What, really?" Chanyeol asked, a bit apprehensive now. His surprise wasn't quite over yet; he still had more planned.

 

          "Yeah," Junmyeon replied, "The three of us won't be going back to the dorm tonight. I booked a room at a hotel."

 

Chanyeol suddenly had butterflies in his stomach after listening to Junmyeon's words. The three of them spending the night at a hotel? With Baekhyun's doctor just having assured him that he no longer needed to be careful and could do what he wanted from now on? Chanyeol couldn't wait. But there was something they had to do first.

 

          "I can't wait," Chanyeol said, speaking exactly what was on his mind, "But I need to take the two of you somewhere else first."

 

After Chanyeol paid for their dinner, the three of them made their way through the heavy Seoul traffic - Junmyeon and Baekhyun continuously asking him where they were headed, which Chanyeol ignored - and finally arrived at their destination.

 

          "Namsan Tower?" Junmyeon asked, sounding surprised, "What are we doing here?"

 

Chanyeol merely smiled in answer and quickly took a small plastic bag out of the glove compartment. After opening the bag, he pulled out three colorful locks - one pink, one teal, and one light violet - and three fine point permanent gold color markers.

 

          "Let's go up to the Namsan Tower terrace and put our locks there," Chanyeol said, grinning; he'd always wanted to do something as romantic as this and had always envied other couples when he saw them doing this on tv shows or in dramas.

 

          "Wow, Channyeollie," Junmyeon said, grinning just as widely, "I knew you were romantic, but I didn't know you were _this_ romantic. First a candlelight dinner, now _locks_? Tonight you're going all out!"

 

          "I agree," Baekhyun said, sending him a sweet smile, "You're really making tonight special. Thanks, Chanyeol-ah...I love it."

 

Chanyeol quickly handed Baekyun and Junmyeon each a marker and a locket - pink for Baekhyun and light violet for Junmyeon - before they could notice that his cheeks had turned slightly pink at their words. After they had finished writing on them, the three of them covered their faces with masks and pulled the hoods of their jackets over their heads so as not to be recognized and made their way to the terrace at the top of the Tower.

 

Luckily, the terrace was nearly deserted as it was already later in the evening. Heading over to a side where there were fewer locks, they secured one of the locks around the metal railing, locked the second lock around the first, and placed the third lock around the other two, so that all three locks were intertwined with each other and secured around the railing.

 

Holding the keys to their locks in their hands, the three of them vowed never to go looking for the keys to the intertwined locks that represented their hearts and threw them over the railing to soar toward the ground at the foot of the tower and never be found among the many others that covered the soil.

 

Under the cover of darkness, which had now fallen all around them, the three of them left the terrace just as secretly as they had appeared, leaving only the locks behind as proof that they'd ever been there. As soon as the sun came up, the gold hangul letters would sparkle in the sunlight and reveal their hearts. And who knew how many people would walk up to their locks to read what they had written:

 

          'Thank you for giving me your hearts' - B.

 

          'Without the two of you, I'm nothing' - J.

 

          'May our three hearts forever beat as one' - C.


	122. Whirlpool

Junmyeon carefully kept his face hidden as he paid cash for the room in advance and got the card key for the suite. Though the employee behind the check-in counter seemed a bit surprised at seeing the bundle of cash Junmyeon set down on the counter, he didn't ask any questions and didn't try to get a better look at Junmyeon's face. It seemed as long as the customer paid, the employees were careful to stay out of the customer's private business. Junmyeon was grateful for it; he really couldn't afford to have anyone find out that he was staying at a hotel suite.

 

After quickly texting Chanyeol the number of the suite, he made his way over to one of the elevators, got inside, and pushed the button for the topmost floor. After getting out of the elevator, he walked all the way to the end of the hall - carefully keeping his head down all the while so as not to be caught on the hall's security camera - opened the door with his card key, and slipped inside. While waiting for the other two to carefully make their way to the suite, Junmyeon took off his coat and had a first look around the suite. It was just as beautiful and luxurious as Junmyeon had hoped.

 

Junmyeon sat down on the edge of the very large bed that stood right next to the gigantic floor to ceiling window that spanned the entire side of the open plan suite, offering an incomparable view of Seoul's night sky with its many illuminated landmarks and the thousands of sparkling lights of the buildings surrounding them.

 

After a few minutes, a soft knocking had Junmyeon hurrying to the door of the suite to let Baekhyun and Chanyeol inside.

 

          "Did anyone see you?" Junmyeon asked nervously as he closed the door behind them.

 

          "No one saw us. We kept our heads down the entire time and even used separate elevators. Don't worry, we're okay," Chanyeol reassured him.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked further into the suite and Junmyeon watched with amusement and great satisfaction as their eyes grew larger and both of their mouths hung open in amazement.

 

          "Waah, I can't believe this place," Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly, a gigantic grin spreading across his face. "I can't believe you booked such a great room...I didn't even know there _was_ such a great room!" 

 

Baekhyun started to jump around in excitement while Chanyeol - who was still speechless and hadn't yet said a word - started to jump along with him while happily clapping his hands like a seal. Seeing the two of them like this was everything Junmyeon had wanted and more. He didn't even need Chanyeol to say anything. Because it was evident how excited and happy he was. But even though Junmyeon would have been completely satisfied with their reactions so far, Baekhyun and Chanyeol surprised him by suddenly whipping around to kiss and hug him, completely crushing him between their bodies.

 

          "Yah, guys...I can't breathe," Junmyeon wheezed while chuckling at the same time.

 

          "Oh...sorry, Hyung," Chanyeol said, relaxing his grip and pulling back while grinning sheepishly.

 

          "I'm not sorry at all," Baekhyun said while squeezing Junmyeon even tighter and making him laugh even though he had a hard time catching his breath.

 

          "Remind me next time not to get such a great room...It might just end up killing me," Junmyeon teased Baekhyun, though he was secretly enjoying every minute of it.

 

After Baekhyun finally let him go, the three of them wandered through the suite, carefully examining every corner of it.

 

          "Though everything is nice here, _this_ here has got to be my absolute favorite!"  Chanyeol said as he stood gazing down at the whirlpool which looked large enough to seat eight to ten people and stood right in front of the window.

 

          "I fully agree," Baekhyun said, slightly jumping up and down again as he stood gazing at it in anticipation. "Too bad I didn't bring any bathing trunks," Baekhyun added jokingly, pretending to be coy.

 

          "You won't be needing any trunks," Junmyeon whispered in his ear, his hand sliding down to fondle Baekhyun's bottom through his jeans.

 

          "Wow, you two are getting cozy pretty fast here," Chanyeol said from behind them, "Wait for me, will you? I'm just going to get us some drinks."

 

          "Okay," Junmyeon replied and withdrew his hand, though the lustful gaze Baekhyun was sending his way made it extremely difficult to keep his hands to himself.

 

After Chanyeol returned from the suite's own, fully equipped bar with three glasses of champagne and a bowl of fresh strawberries he probably found in the small fridge, the three of them quickly dimmed the lights, rid themselves of their clothing, and hopped right into the already filled and heated whirlpool - the hotel staff seemed to have prepared it in time for the guest's arrival.

 

Junmyeon lowered himself into the hot water, scooted over a bit to reach the touch screen operation panel, and turned on the bubble spa function and the underwater lighting. By the time he finished with it and turned back around, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had already sat down on either side of him, their naked thighs pressing against his own and making his cock grow hard.

 

           "Here," Baekhyun said, handing him his glass of champagne.

 

The three of them clinked glasses and took a large gulp of champagne, which prickled nicely on Junmyeon's tongue.

 

          "Have a strawberry," Chanyeol said, bringing a rather large piece of the fruit up to Junmyeon's parted lips and slowly pushing it into his mouth, his fingers lingering for a moment inside Junmyeon's mouth before he pulled them back out.

 

Junmyeon bit down on the juicy, much too large strawberry, feeling its juice slowly drip down his mouth and across his chin. Before Junmyeon knew what was happening, Baekhyun had gently pried the half-empty glass of champagne out of his grip while Chanyeol moved closer and ran his tongue up Junmyeon's chin following the wet trail of strawberry juice until he reached his lips and sucked on the lower one.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun's hand had dived beneath the surface of the bubbling water to stroke Junmyeon's quickly larger growing cock. At the same time, he closed his lips around one of Junmyeon's perked up nipples and started sucking on it.

 

           "Aaaahh," Junmyeon moaned, his cock quickly becoming rock hard, "why are...ough...the two of you...aahh...ganging up on me...ugghhh...and attacking me...at once? Not that...aaahhh...I'm complaining...though," Junmyeon said in between moans.

 

           "Since you got us such a nice room, it seems only fair that we immediately start paying you back for it," Chanyeol said while kissing Junmyeon's neck.

 

The words on Junmyeon's tongue - that they didn't need to pay him back for the room in any way - never made it out of his mouth as Chanyeol suddenly moved between Junmyeon's legs, lifted his body up until it was floating on the surface of the bubbling water, and abruptly descended on his throbbing member, taking it all the way into his mouth.

 

Junmyeon's back arched and his head fell back, landing on Baekhyun's shoulder. The latter had moved behind him to help hold him above water as Chanyeol sucked his cock.

 

          "You like Chanyeol's mouth on you, don't you," Baekhyun whispered into Junmyeon's ear right before he stuck his tongue into it, making Junmyeon's body jerk even more than it already was.

 

Chanyeol pulled his mouth off of him again, making Junmyeon mewl in disappointment.

 

          "You don't want me to stop?" Chanyeol asked him, his voice low and teasing.

 

Junmyeon shook his head shyly.

 

          "Do you want me to lick you...and suck you?" Chanyeol asked, the tip of his tongue teasingly hovering mere inches from Junmyeon's twitching and already leaking erection.

 

Junmyeon couldn't say anything; he felt a bit shy in his current position. So he merely nodded his head.

 

Chanyeol chuckled quietly and leisurely ran his tongue all the way up Junmyeon's erection before licking across its slit and finally taking its tip into his mouth to suck on it.

 

          "You taste so fucking good," Chanyeol said after pulling his mouth off completely; then he started tugging on the soft skin surrounding the slit with his teeth before sucking on it again.

 

          "Yeol-ah, suck him harder," Baekhyun demanded from behind Junmyeon while he sucked on his neck and played with his hard nipple, rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger, "And fuck him with your fingers...let's make him lose it."

 

Chanyeol immediately complied and started attacking Junmyeon with his long and thick fingers, pushing them deep inside two at a time, soon adding a third. Junmyeon squirmed and kicked at the water surrounding him as Chanyeol furiously fucked him with his fingers while sucking his cock and Baekhyun played with his nipple while dipping his tongue into Junmyeon's ear.

 

Moan after moan left Junmyeon as his boyfriends made him lose his mind. After minutes upon minutes of relentless attacks from both of them, Junmyeon's whole body jerked and his toes curled as he spilled right into Chanyeol's mouth, filling his dongsaeng with his warm cum. Chanyeol leisurely swallowed his sperm, wiped his mouth with the whirlpool's bubbling hot water, and pulled his fingers back out of Junmyeon's hole. Junmyeon's body was still riding the last waves of his dying orgasm when Baekhyun once again started playing with his now oversensitive nipple.

 

          "Argh, Baekhyunnie...don't...I just came...this is too much," Junmyeon begged him to stop, but Baekhyun was unaccommodating and continued to play with him until Junmyeon could feel himself turning hard again so soon after having come.

 

          "My turn now," Baekhyun whispered into Junmyeon's ear.

 

After waiting for Chanyeol to take his place behind Junmyeon - the two were so freakishly in tune with each other that they were moving as though they'd carefully planned it beforehand - Baekhyun moved between Junmyeon's legs to do the exact same thing Chanyeol had just done to him, while Chanyeol took over where Baekhyun had left off.

 

          "Aaaaaaaaarrrggghhhh...guys...," Junmyeon called out desperately, "...I only just came...how can you...ough, aaahhh...how can you do this all over...ough...again?!"

 

          "Junmyeonnie...baby...relax," Chanyeol whispered in his ear, using banmal, which turned Junmyeon on even more, "...the more you struggle, the more we're going to want to do this to you...all night long."

 

A shiver ran down Junmyeon's entire body at Chanyeol's words. And he suddenly wasn't sure if he should think of his words as a threat...or a promise. Because even while it was almost too much, he was secretly enjoying being attacked by the two of them in this way. Finally deciding to stop fighting them, Junmyeon let himself go to fully enjoy the blissful torture of Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's intense touches.


	123. A Bit of Baek Buns

Baekhyun quickly snuck over to his discarded jacket and fumbled around in its pocket while the other two were busy getting out of the whirlpool and drying themselves off. After making Junmyeon come three times, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had finally let Junmyeon go, all three of them leaving the whirlpool with wrinkly skin from having been in the water for too long.

 

Baekhyun's fingers finally found and closed around the small box. After pulling it out and carefully hiding it behind his back, Baekhyun made his way over to the huge bed where Chanyeol and Junmyeon were already waiting for him.

 

          "What do you have there?" Junmyeon asked as Baekhyun came closer; he obviously hadn't missed the fact that one of Baekhyun's hands was behind his back.

 

          "It's a present for the two of you," Baekhyun said, a wide grin accompanying his words, "But you have to close your eyes and only open them when I say so."

 

          "O-kay," Chanyeol said a bit hesitantly, "You're not going to pull a prank on us, right?"

 

          "Now why would you think I would ever do something like that?" Baekhyun answered, laughing softly even as he spoke.

 

          "Very funny...well, let me think...hmm...only because you _always_ do stuff like that?!" Chanyeol shot back.

 

          "I swear...I'm not going to pull a prank, okay? Just trust me...and close your eyes. I promise you won't regret it."

 

          "Fine...I'll trust you," Chanyeol finally said, shifting into a comfortable sitting position before closing his eyes. Junmyeon did the same.

 

Baekhyun sat down opposite his boyfriends, who were sitting side by side with their legs folded under, carefully opened the small box without making a noise, and took out the three elegant couple rings. After placing one of them on his own finger, on his left hand, he reached out, took both Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's left hands and placed them on their own knees so that he could reach them better. Then he slowly slid a ring on each of their ring fingers at the same time.

 

          "What...?" Chanyeol started.

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon said at the same time.

 

Both of them immediately opened their eyes, even though Baekhyun had asked them to wait until he told them to. As Chanyeol's and Junmyeon's gazes dropped to the shining white gold rings on their fingers and then to the one on Baekhyun's hand, Baekhyun could feel his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

 

          "Oh, Baek," Chanyeol said, sounding choked with emotion, "I can't believe you got us couple rings...I absolutely love it."

 

          "Baekhyunnie...," Junmyeon said; the rest of his words didn't make it out of his mouth as he started to tear up.

 

Baekhyun held the hand with the ring on it up into the air in front of him and said:

 

          "You know what this means, right? You're both _mine_ now...I won't ever let you go again."

 

Instead of replying, Chanyeol and Junmyeon both grabbed one of Baekhyun's arms and pulled him into their embrace. Chanyeol's tongue dove into Baekhyun's mouth, stroking his own in a way that was making Baekhyun's blood boil. Junmyeon found the most sensitive spot on his neck and started sucking on it, not letting up until Baekhyun was sure he'd just been given a really large hickey.

 

          "It's your turn now, Baek...close your eyes," Chanyeol spoke in a low, seductive voice that sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

 

          "What?...Why?" Baekhyun asked, surprised; what on earth was Chanyeol planning now?

 

          "You're not going to ask me if I'm pulling a prank on you, right? I know that's what _I_ just asked _you_...sorry about that. I'm not going to do anything bad, okay? Just let me thank you properly for the ring...I just want to make you feel good...and it's better if you close your eyes," Chanyeol explained.

 

          "Okay...fine. I'll trust you like you trusted me...Just don't do anything weird, okay?" Baekhyun replied though he still had a strange feeling about whatever Chanyeol was up to.

 

          "Good...but come to think of it, maybe I should just blindfold you...then you won't even think about opening your eyes," Chanyeol said.

 

Before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol had gotten off the bed, walked over to retrieve the black men's handbag he'd brought to the room with him, and returned to the bed with it. After setting it down next to him, he opened it and pulled out the long piece of fabric he'd used to blindfold Baekhyun before.

 

Baekhyun didn't resist as Chanyeol pulled the cloth over his eyes and tied it securely in the back. He still remembered just how incredibly exciting it had felt to be blindfolded while being touched, never knowing what would happen to him next until his senses were suddenly stimulated.

 

          "Hyung, why don't you sit down here," Baekhyun heard Chanyeol speak, recognizing that he'd addressed Junmyeon, as Chanyeol was still securely holding onto Baekhyun's shoulders from the back. 

 

Baekhyun heard a slight rustling of fabric and felt the mattress beneath him bounce a bit as Junmyeon's body slid across the bed to position itself somewhere in front of him. He guessed Junmyeon had sat down with his back against the headboard. Baekhyun jumped a bit in surprise when Chanyeol's hands left his shoulders and suddenly wrapped around his waist. A moment later, Chanyeol was carefully lifting Baekhyun, setting him down on top of Junmyeon.

 

          "I want you to kiss Junmyeon hyung," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

 

Junmyeon, who seemed to have heard Chanyeol's whispering words, immediately grabbed Baekhyun by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. Baekhyun felt Junmyeon's tongue slide deep into his mouth to tangle with his own at the same time as he sensed Chanyeol's lips and tongue as they slowly traveled across his back.

 

Chanyeol started by kissing and sucking on Baekhyun's neck, making another hickey right next to the one he'd already gotten from Junmyeon - apparently, rings weren't the only useful thing for marking someone as one's own. Next, Chanyeol used one hand to lightly push against Baekhyun's back, making an indentation between Baekhyun's shoulder blades, just like he'd done at one of their concerts to show Baekhyun's 'wings'. Then he ran his tongue along the outline of his 'wings' before continuing his way down Baekhyun's body.

 

After a few moments, Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his buttocks and lifted his backside up, forcing Baekhyun's back to bend into a curve, seeing as he was still connected to Junmyeon's mouth. Baekhyun started to get nervous, his body twitching and squirming beneath Chanyeol's hands while the latter kept an iron grip on his butt as he continued.

 

          "Wha...what are you doing?" Baekhyun asked nervously after breaking away from the kiss he shared with Junmyeon.

 

          "I'm loving you...," Chanyeol simply replied, then continued to kiss Baekhyun's buttocks, continuously switching between the left and the right one.

 

          "You're not going to...," Baekhyun started, but stopped midway, not knowing how to voice his suspicion without coming off as being crazy; surely there was no way Chanyeol would ever try to lick him _there,_ right? He was just being stupid to even think along those lines, right?

 

Deciding that Chanyeol surely wouldn't do such a thing, and considering the fact that his dongsaeng had been going back and forth between his butt cheeks, merely kissing him, Baekhyun resumed kissing Junmyeon again and started to relax. But the very next moment, Baekhyun's suspicions were confirmed when Chanyeol suddenly pulled his cheeks apart and ran his warm, wet, and slightly rough tongue directly across Baekhyun's hole.

 

          "Aaammpphh," Baekhyun moaned into Junmyeon's mouth, the latter's tongue stifling the sound.

 

          "Cha...Chan...yeol-aaahhh...aaaarrghhg...what are you...aaaahhhh....doing?" Baekhyun moaned after pulling free from Junmyeon, his body writhing furiously beneath Chanyeol's greedy mouth as the tip of his dongsaeng's tongue continued to circle the sensitive flesh of the outer rim of Baekhyun's hole.

 

          "Why...what's happening? What are you doing, Chanyeollie?" Junmyeon quickly asked but got no answer in return, as Chanyeol's tongue never left Baekhyun's hole. "Oh...wow...that's something I thought I'd never see," Junmyeon said after seemingly looking past Baekhyun to see for himself.

 

          "Hyung, help me out here...and distract him...just kiss him, okay?" Chanyeol said to Junmyeon when Baekhyun wouldn't stop fidgeting and protesting, "Baek, I know you like this...," he added, "...you can't hide your body's response, you know...so quit trying to resist so much and just enjoy it."

 

Though Chanyeol's tongue was driving Baekhyun absolutely crazy - in a good way - Baekhyun just didn't want Chanyeol to have to do such a 'dirty' thing...it was embarrassing for him to have him do this just to please Baekhyun.

 

But Baekhyun's protests died on his tongue and were swept from his mind as Junmyeon attacked him with his lips and tongue from the front while Chanyeol finally stuck the tip of his tongue into Baekhyun's hole, making the latter's body buck and shiver.

 

          "Aaaaarrrrggghhh," Baekhyun moaned while kissing Junmyeon as Chanyeol made his tongue as stiff as he could and stuck it even further into Baekhyun's hole.

 

When Chanyeol repeatedly pulled his tongue all the way out, sucked on the puckered skin around Baekhyun's entrance, and shoved his tongue in again, Baekhyun finally lost it. After moaning and finally whimpering, Baekhyun's lips opened in a last, silent cry as he lost all control and spilled right onto Junmyeon's body right before he collapsed on top of him.

 

          "I think you broke him," Junmyeon teasingly said to Chanyeol while holding Baekhyun's head firmly against his chest as he gently stroked his sweaty neck with his fingers.

 

          "I think so, too," Chanyeol joked, planted a sweet kiss on Baekhyun's back, and disappeared into the bathroom. Baekhyun could hear him brushing his teeth; it seemed the suite even provided its guests with toothbrushes.

 

          "I think you rather liked that, didn't you," Junmyeon whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

 

Baekhyun was about to pull his blindfold off and protest - even though he'd actually really, really liked it! - when Junmyeon stopped his hand from lifting the fabric.

 

          "Don't take it off yet...there's still so much I want to do to you while you're wearing it," Junmyeon whispered in Baekhyun's ear, making goosebumps erupt all over his body.

 

          "What?" Baekhyun protested though he stopped trying to pull off the blindfold, "How much are the two of you going to do to me? I'm already half dead after what Chanyeol just did."

 

          "When the two of you mistook me for your dinner and attacked me in the whirlpool, I didn't complain...So, now it's my turn to do things to you," Junmyeon replied.

 

          "Wait...then what about Chanyeol?...he attacked you just as much," Baekhyun complained.

 

          "Chanyeol's next...right now, I want to make _you_ go crazy," Junmyeon said, hungrily claiming Baekhyun's mouth with his own while his hand leisurely slid down his naked body, finally cupping his backside.

 

          "Let's see just how loose Chanyeol's tongue made you," Junmyeon whispered into Baekhyun's ear right before he pulled his buttocks apart and pushed one of his fingers inside, then immediately added another...and another. Baekhyun could feel his member grow hard again.

 

Baekhyun moaned against Junmyeon's neck, which only made Junmyeon thrust his fingers into him with even more enthusiasm, making Baekhyun sink his teeth into Junmyeon's skin.

 

          "Argh," Junmyeon groaned, "Bite me all you want...I'm still going to make you go crazy," Junmyeon said just as Chanyeol came back into the main room.

 

          "You know, if you really mean what you just said, I have some things that can help you with that," Chanyeol said to Junmyeon; the very next moment Baekhyun could hear him rummaging around in his bag. "Here," he said, obviously handing something to Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon pulled his fingers back out of Baekhyun's hole - suddenly leaving Baekhyun disappointed and frustrated as the blissful feeling of being filled evaporated - and gently lifted Baekhyun off of him, placing him next to him with his back against the mattress. After spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them, Junmyeon squirted some lube onto something. Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol had handed him.

 

A moment later, his question was answered when he felt a hard object being pushed all the way into his hole and heard a low humming sound as the vibrator was switched on. Immediately Baekhyun's insides were on fire, the vibrations of the long and hard object tearing through his sensitive hole, making his body jerk in response and moans escape his throat.

 

When Junmyeon added to the already unbearable overload of sensations by going down on him and burying the entire length of Baekhyun's cock in his throat, Baekhyun couldn't hold on any longer. After quickly warning Junmyeon, Baekhyun spilled into his hyung's mouth. While Baekhyun slowly came down from his orgasm, Junmyeon continued to suck every last drop of cum right out of his cock.

 

Baekhyun let his head fall back against the mattress and pulled the blindfold off; he was completely done for and just needed to rest. Before one of his boyfriends - or both - could attack him again, Baekhyun quickly steered the focus to Chanyeol, instead.

 

          "So it's Chanyeol's turn now, right?" he said to Junmyeon, reminding him of their prior discussion. "I'm just going to hold back and watch, then."

 

          "What do you mean 'it's my turn now'? What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asked, surprise evident in his tone of voice.

 

          "Hyung's payback for what you and I did to him in the whirlpool," Baekhyun explained, "I just got mine, now it's your turn."

 

          "The hell it is," Chanyeol replied, "I want to see him try...It's been a long time since I let the two of you stick something up my ass...and the way I see it, there's really no need to do that again."

 

Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's protest. It seemed he'd forgotten just how much he'd liked having something up his backside. For, Baekhyun clearly remembered Chanyeol's moans. He'd definitely liked it, no matter how hard he was trying to deny it - to them and to himself. Maybe it had just been too long and now he felt embarrassed about it again.

 

Either way, knowing Junmyeon's extreme determination, Baekhyun had no doubt whatsoever that Chanyeol would end up with spread legs and something up his ass by the end of the night. Now all he had to do was to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.


	124. Slowly, Deeply

Judging from the way Junmyeon was looking at him, Chanyeol knew he was in trouble. He knew that fierce look only too well...knew only too well how capable Junmyeon was when it came to getting what he wanted. If his hyung had one thing in spades, it was determination.

 

          "Hyung...," Chanyeol said while slowly backing away on the bed, "...I'm totally okay with being left out this time...no need to concentrate on me...why don't you just play with Baekhyun a bit more, huh?"

 

Chanyeol had already scooted so far back on the bed that he'd nearly reached the edge. He was just about to get off and escape when Junmyeon's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back toward him with one strong tug. The momentum made him bounce and land right next to Junmyeon with his back against the mattress and all the air pressed from his lungs.

 

During the few moments in which he was incapacitated, Junmyeon used his advantage to get the upper hand, securely pinning him to the mattress with his body and his wrists to the bed with his hands. Chanyeol opened his mouth to complain, only to have Junmyeon seize the opportunity and slide his tongue into his mouth.

 

Fire ran through his veins as his hyung's tongue furiously stroked his own. Chanyeol made a mental note never to underestimate his hyung; when it came to incredibly seductive kisses, Junmyeon could seriously hold his own. Chanyeol suddenly had trouble holding onto the thoughts that had been running through his mind; he couldn't think straight anymore, what with Junmyeon's lips and tongue slowly robbing him of his sanity.

 

          He was already putty in Junmyeon's hands...and his hyung hadn't even touched him yet!

 

Slightly furious at himself for being such an easy target, yet resigned to the fact that he was too weak to resist Junmyeon, Chanyeol stopped struggling and let Junmyeon do whatever he wanted, knowing that however much he tried to fight him, he'd give into his hyung in the end, anyway. Somehow, Junmyeon always had that effect on him.

 

          "So...you're surrendering?" Junmyeon whispered in his ear; he seemed to have felt the change in him the moment Chanyeol had decided to give in.

 

          "Ne...I surrender," Chanyeol confirmed.

 

          "So easily?...I remember just how much you used to fight me," Junmyeon said, his hand reaching for the back of Chanyeol's head.

 

Chanyeol could feel Junmyeon's fingers leisurely winding through his hair. A moment later, Junmyeon tightened his fist around a bunch of his hair and gently pulled his head back. Chanyeol simply closed his eyes and let him.

 

          "So...you're really not going to fight?" Junmyeon asked as he pulled Chanyeol's head back even further - making his neck bend noticeably - and kissed his protruding Adam's apple. "Why is even your neck so fucking sexy?!" Junmyeon grumbled and started to suck hard and long on a very sensitive spot.

 

          "Did you just give me a hickey?" Chanyeol asked, incredulous; now he'd have to wear a scarf or a turtleneck sweater for days.

 

          "Yah...," Baekhyun interrupted, "...didn't you and Junmyeon do the same to me? You're one to talk!"

 

          "Oh, right...sorry," Chanyeol admitted, chuckling.

 

The very next moment, his laugh died in his throat - a moan taking its place - when Junmyeon's hand suddenly wrapped around his cock. While his hyung's hand started sliding up and down his growing length, his teeth and tongue had found and begun to torture one of Chanyeol's sensitive nipples, making him feel a hot, tingling sensation all the way down in his toes.

 

          "Aaarrgghh," Chanyeol uttered as his nipples hardened even more and his cock twitched uncontrollably.

 

Junmyeon released Chanyeol's nipple and cock, grabbed his head between his hands, instead, and whispered into his ear.

 

          "I want to fuck you," Junmyeon's low and breathy voice drifted into Chanyeol's ear, going straight to his now seriously leaking cock, his sudden excitement almost making him come on the spot.

 

Even though he'd been reluctant to be taken only minutes before, Junmyeon had managed to get him so excited that he suddenly wanted Junmyeon to take him. Before Chanyeol could respond to Junmyeon's whisper, Baekhyun's mouth appeared at Chanyeol's other ear, his soft lips gently tickling his earlobe as he added his own naughty whisper to Junmyeon's.

 

          "I want to fuck you, too...Yeol-ah."

 

Chanyeol's answer never made it past his lips as Junmyeon and Baekhyun hungrily kissed him at the same time - the three of their hot, wet tongues soon battling for control as they robbed each other's senses and stole each other's breaths.

 

After a few minutes, the two of them started attacking his body with their hands and mouths, their tongues flicking into his ears and across his neck and nipples while their fingers teased his most sensitive flesh. A series of throaty moans escaped Chanyeol's throat when both of his hyungs suddenly lubed their fingers and started to push inside him at the same time, stretching him and stroking his insides...making him feel as though his body were on fire.

 

          "Aaaahhh...what are...the two of you...doing to me...?" Chanyeol groaned against their mouths as they started kissing him again.

 

He could feel their joint tongues stroking the inside of his mouth in the same way that their intertwined fingers were stroking the inside of his entrance. He could also feel the slightly cold metal of their new couple rings sliding against his flesh.

 

          "Aaaahhh...yes," Chanyeol moaned when each of them added another finger and Baekhyun's long fingers slid in even deeper, hitting his sweet spot.

 

Chanyeol threw his head back and closed his eyes as his boyfriends continued to fuck him with their fingers while sucking on his nipples at the same time. He was just about to come when Junmyeon abruptly stopped and asked Baekhyun to do the same, the two of them pulling their fingers back out of Chanyeol's hole.

 

          "Waeyo? Why are you stopping?" Chanyeol whined, unable to bear not being touched when he was so near.

 

          "Did you like that?" Junmyeon whispered in his ear before gently sucking on his lobe, "Just admit it...tell me you liked that."

 

Chanyeol couldn't believe his hyung was playing with him like that...seriously turning him on...almost making him come...only to stop right before he orgasmed. He had half a mind to ignore Junmyeon's question. But the other half of his mind - which was completely controlled by his dick - just wouldn't let him. He didn't want the two of them to stop. He wanted more.

 

          "Mmm," Chanyeol grunted his affirmation.

 

          "Sorry, Chanyeollie...I didn't quite get that," Junmyeon teased further, his tongue leisurely sliding into Chanyeol's ear to torture him even more.

 

          "Yes...," Chanyeol breathed, "...yes...I liked that."

 

          "Then...do you want us to fuck you? Say it...should we take you...both of us...together?" Junmyeon asked while his fingers trailed seductively across Chanyeol's chest.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. It had been quite a while since the two of them had fucked him together, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Nevertheless, Chanyeol could feel his head bobbing in agreement and hear the word 'yes' leaving his mouth even before he'd finished properly thinking things through.

 

Junmyeon apparently didn't need to hear more than a simple 'yes' and immediately grabbed Chanyeol to lift him and let him carefully slide down onto Baekhyun's hard cock. Then he placed himself in front of him, gently rearranged Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's positions a bit, and pushed into Chanyeol's hole as well.

 

          "Mmmmhhhh," Junmyeon sighed as his cock slowly slid into the extremely tight hole right next to Baekhyun's erection.

 

Chanyeol's body shivered and his head fell back onto Baekhyun's shoulder. Being with these two would probably be the death of him someday. The three of them were barely moving, but already, the intense feeling of having the two of them inside of him was making him go absolutely crazy. He was already on the verge of his orgasm...and it wouldn't take a lot more for him to explode.

 

But it seemed Baekhyun and Junmyeon weren't doing any better. Instead of thrusting into him, Junmyeon leaned forward and claimed Chanyeol's mouth while slowly pushing even deeper into him. As the three of them kissed deeply and intertwined each other's fingers to hold onto each other - their couple rings softly clanking as they touched - Junmyeon moved slowly, pulling out and pushing in deeper each time, until all three of them came at the same moment, moaning and whimpering as their orgasms crashed over them with so much power that their bodies still trembled long after the waves of their orgasms had abated.

 

Gently kissing and holding each other close, the three of them finally concluded their 100th day anniversary as a tangled knot of exhausted, sweaty, yet completely contented bodies.


	125. Mister Lee

Cold air drifted through the entrance straight toward his bed the moment the door to Seunghyeon's cell was opened. Instinctively, Seunghyeon pulled his knees up against his chest and slung his arms around them, slinking further back against the wall. Though none of the prison guards had ever laid so much as a finger on him, he couldn't help but feel uncertain every time someone came looking for him when he hadn't expected it.

 

          "You have a visitor," the guard explained in a low, almost bored sounding voice; clearly, he couldn't care less.

 

Instead of asking who it was - because he seriously doubted he'd get a helpful answer out of the guard - Seunghyeon simply got up from his bed and made his way toward the visiting room, the guard trailing behind him and never leaving him out of his sight.

 

Seunghyeon entered the small room equipped with only three chairs which stood in front of a large glass divider, took a seat, and plucked the receiver from the wall in order to communicate with the person sitting on the other side of the glass. Since he had no idea who the other person was, he remained silent, patiently waiting for the middle-aged man to introduce himself.

 

          "Annyeonghaseyo," the elegant looking man, who was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and tie introduced himself, "My name is Lee Jinho and I'm your new lawyer. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

 

          "What do you mean you're my new lawyer?" Seunghyeon asked instead of greeting him, "As far as I know I'm being represented by a public defender. I've already met him a couple of times, and he didn't mention anything about not wanting to represent me in court anymore."

 

          "Yes, I've already spoken to your lawyer. And he wasn't at all averse to the idea of someone else taking over your case. Of course, the decision is entirely yours to make. But before you decide, I think you should know that I will represent you completely free of charge."

 

          "Waeyo?" Seunghyeon asked while squinting his eyes, suddenly suspicious of the lawyer's motives; who the hell was this guy he'd never even met that he was willing to help him without getting anything in return? And where the fuck had he even come from?

 

          "It's...a bit...complicated," the man simply answered, looking uncomfortable as fuck in Seunghyeon's opinion; what exactly was this guy's deal?

 

          "Well, if you're not going to tell me, then just forget about the whole thing. I know I already have," Seunghyeon replied as he stood up from his seat and turned around, about to leave the room without another word.

 

          "No, wait!...I sincerely want to help you...Please...you can trust me," Mr. Lee called after him, his urgent voice trembling with emotion. Nonetheless, Seunghyeon continued to walk toward the door without even a backward glance.

 

          "That was the wrong answer. Goodbye, Lee Jinho-ssi," Seunghyeon called over his shoulder as he was leaving.

 

          "Wait...," the lawyer stubbornly persisted just as Seunghyeon reached the door, one of his feet already crossing the threshold, "...I knew your mother."

 

Those words finally had the power to stop Seunghyeon in his tracks and make him spin around to confront the man who claimed to have known his mother. Seunghyeon had known his mother, too, had known her better than most of his classmates had known their mothers. Because growing up, all he'd ever known was his mother. Since his father had left her before Seungyeon had even been born and she had been a single parent, he'd had a very close relationship with her. So he knew for a fact that his mother had next to no social contacts - least of all men. Furthermore, she'd never ever mentioned having friends or people she'd stayed in contact with from before. Either the man was lying to him or...

 

          "How _exactly_ did you know my mother?" Seunghyeon asked, barely able to contain the anger that was seeping into his voice as he spoke; how dare the man lie to him using his mother as bate?!

 

The lawyer was silent for a few moments, obviously contemplating how much to tell him. Finally, he heaved a long sigh and motioned for Seunghyeon to take his seat again before he continued. Seunghyeon hesitated at first. But the serious and resigned expression on the man's face finally made him decide to sit back down and listen to what he had to say. Not really expecting a revelation or much of anything for that matter, the man's very next words hit Seunghyeon directly in his gut.

 

          "Lee Seunghyeon-ssi...Seunghyeon-ah...The truth is...that I'm...I'm actually your...father."

 


	126. Back to Top - Part 1

Sehun returned to his room, took off his clothes, and jumped into the shower. It had been a _really_ long day! The nine Exo members had started off very early and had once again practiced every single dance they were going to perform at their upcoming concerts in Malaysia and Seoul in July. Even though they must have practiced them a thousand times by now, they still did so over and over again, knowing full well that they wouldn't be where they were now if it weren't for their determination to dance as perfectly as possible. And _that_ required never-ending practices.

 

Sehun turned on the warm water and started to wash away the day's sweat, sighing as the gentle heat soothed his aching muscles. Another sigh left his lips a moment later when he recalled what had happened in the shower between Yixing and him a few days ago. Sehun had been completely surprised by Yixing's behavior. He hadn't thought his hyung actually cared enough to run after him when he'd found him gone from the room. He also hadn't believed Yixing would kiss him like that right after admitting that he'd wanted to all along and that he actually cared about him.

 

Which meant that Yixing had totally played him when he'd told him that he didn't want to be in a relationship with him and that their sex hadn't even been good. And though Sehun knew he should be furious about having been fooled and having fallen into Yixing's trap, he couldn't even bring himself to care enough. Because after all that had happened...after realizing that his feelings for Yixing weren't as non-existent as he'd thought - or had tried to tell himself - all Sehun cared about was how he was going to deal with his feelings now that he was fully aware of them.

 

Ever since that day, Sehun had tried to come to terms with the fact that he seemed unable to stop thinking about Yixing for even a moment and that he suddenly often caught himself trying to envision being with him in the long term...actually committing to him. And since his hyung had left shortly after they'd kissed in the shower and the two of them hadn't had any time to talk about their 'relationship' due to their busy schedules - if one could call it that since they hadn't really defined what they were - Sehun had felt nervous and on edge for the past few days, not knowing where they stood.

 

Sehun washed away the last remnants of soap, shut the warm water off, and stepped out of the shower. Even as he was drying himself off with a large, fluffy white towel, a sudden knock on his bedroom door made him jump and nearly drop the towel.

 

          "Yes?" Sehun hesitantly called out while continuing to dry himself off, addressing his visitor through the closed door instead of opening it and letting the person in; he already had a pretty good idea about who it could be - and the thought alone was already enough to drive him crazy and make him break out in a cold sweat.

 

          "Naya," Yixing's voice drifted toward him announcing his presence - just as Sehun had expected.

 

Sehun remained silent for a long moment, not knowing what to do. There he was...butt naked...and pining over Yixing for days now...and still, he felt too insecure to handle himself in the way he normally would have. Instead of taking what he wanted - Yixing, right here, right now! - he was hesitating, feeling unsure of himself in an unprecedented situation. Because he knew full well that the moment had finally arrived - the moment in which they needed to have a serious talk about the two of them...about how things between them were going to be from now on. And since Sehun simply didn't know how to be in a relationship and wasn't sure what Yixing was expecting of him, he was nervous as fuck. 

 

          "Well?...Aren't you going to let me in?" Yixing called from the other side of the door.

 

Sehun quickly wrapped the large towel around his body - covering everything but his shoulders, arms, and his lower legs - and finally opened the door. After stepping back and watching Yixing enter, Sehun nervously cleared his throat before closing and locking the door.

 

          "Won't you turn around again?" Yixing said when Sehun remained with his back to him, still facing the door long after he'd closed it.

 

At a complete loss for words, Sehun merely shook his head, still not turning around.

 

          "Fine...Actually, I don't need you to turn around," Yixing's low, sexy voice suddenly whispered into Sehun's ear, his hyung having silently come up behind him without Sehun even having noticed.

 

Sehun's body shivered as Yixing pressed up against him from behind, one of his hands gently grabbing the nape of his neck - his fingers arousingly combing through his hair - while the other reached around his torso and snuck right between the two ends of the towels where they overlapped, his thumb immediately finding and teasing one of his already hard nipples.

 

Sehun moaned, growing weak at the contact before long, and quickly propped himself up against the door with his hands to support himself.

 

          "God, Sehunnie...how I want you," Yixing mumbled against his ear right before his teeth found and lightly nibbled on his earlobe.

 

As Yixing's extremely hard erection pressed against his backside, Sehun felt hot and cold chills run all the way down his body...felt his already aroused member grow harder and harder with every one of Yixing's little whispers in his ear. By the time Yixing's hand released his nipple and went straight for the towel covering Sehun's naked body, Sehun was so fired up that he'd forgotten all about their impending 'relationship' talk and all about being nervous. Suddenly, with all the blood rushing in only one direction, all Sehun could think about was to finally satisfy the immense thirst he'd been afflicted with ever since they'd last been intimate.

 

After grabbing Yixing's wrist and removing his hand from the hem of his towel before he could tug it off, Sehun quickly turned around to face him. Capturing Yixing's other wrist as well, he smirked and slowly advanced on the smaller, finally backing his hyung up against the wall.

 

          "I believe it's _my_ turn to top, though," Sehun said before hungrily kissing Yixing up against the wall while grinding his towel-covered pelvis against his hyung's.


	127. Back to Top - Part 2

Yixing's heart frantically beat against his chest as the taller maknae pushed him up against the wall and kissed him so fiercely that he could suddenly feel his knees grow weak. His already shaking body couldn't handle Sehun's next move as he started grinding his pelvis against his own, causing Yixing to slowly slide down the wall until Sehun caught him by the waist and stood him back up against the wall, pinning him there with his body.

 

          "I want you," Sehun whispered into Yixing's ear, making him shiver, "...right now."

 

Yixing suddenly felt his legs being swept away underneath him as Sehun lifted him into his arms and carried him bride-style over to his bed. Yixing was surprised at Sehun's strength - he wasn't exactly a lightweight - then again, he supposed he should have known better, what with Sehun having frequently worked out in the past few months. It seemed he'd built up quite a few muscles.

 

Sehun gently laid him down on top of the bed and started to undress him, his fingertips brushing against Yixing's heated skin so lightly as he unbuttoned his shirt that Yixing almost couldn't feel it. Nevertheless, that lightest of touches was enough to make his body tremble in anticipation. By the time Sehun had removed the rest of his clothing and rid himself of his large towel, Yixing was painfully hard and ready.

 

          "If you only knew how much I've wanted this...how many times I've thought about you these past few days...I just...couldn't stop thinking about you...I was going crazy," Sehun openly admitted his thoughts and feelings for the very first time.

 

Yixing, who'd had no idea up until now how Sehun really felt, was completely surprised and overwhelmed by his words; because even though Sehun had cried underneath the shower a few days back because Yixing hadn't kissed him, he still hadn't actually come out and said that he liked Yixing. And though Sehun's tears had implied that he had at least _some_ kind of feelings for him, Yixing couldn't believe that Sehun had actually gone crazy not seeing him. It implied far more than Sehun merely _liking_ him.

 

          "Are you saying that...you missed me?" Yixing carefully probed, not wanting to scare his dongsaeng off by being too forward with his questions.

 

Sehun was silent for a moment before replying.

 

          "Ne...I missed you," Sehun answered in a voice barely above a whisper; at the same time he reached his hand out and hesitantly combed through Yixing's hair with slightly trembling fingers; Yixing could feel his sudden nervousness and guessed it must have been the first time Sehun had ever confessed his feelings to anyone; no wonder his fingers were trembling.

 

Feeling empowered by Sehun's answer and the emotional look in his eyes as he gazed down at him from above, Yixing dared to ask the most straightforward question, after all.

 

          "And...does that mean that you...have feelings for me?" Yixing asked, suddenly desperate to hear Sehun actually say the words he needed to hear the most.

 

Sehun hesitated - the fingers gently weaving through Yixing's hair abruptly stopping mid-movement - and his cheeks turned the most adorable bright shade of pink.

 

          "I...well...I...um...guess...I," Sehun stammered while looking everywhere but into Yixing's eyes.

 

Yixing gently cupped Sehun's chin, turned his head back toward his own, and waited for Sehun's shy glance to finally meet his own.

 

          "Yes...," Sehun finally managed, though his voice was shaking slightly, "...I have...feelings for you...I think I'm...in love with you."

 

Yixing didn't wait to hear more. He'd heard the words he'd been hoping to hear ever since the two of them had made out in the broom closet. With his hand still cupping Sehun's chin, all Yixing needed to do was pull Sehun toward him and claim his lips. Sehun didn't resist, letting his hyung pull his body down onto Yixing's and crush his lips with his own.

 

After a few wild minutes of desperate kissing and grinding their hot, naked bodies against each other while rolling around on the bed and changing positions ever so often, Yixing and Sehun pulled apart again, finally coming back up for air. Yixing gazed up at Sehun, whose naked and ready body was hovering above his own, his firm, perfectly chiseled chest heaving with his labored breathing.

 

Yixing silently watched as Sehun leaned over him and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. After taking out a bottle of lube, Sehun sat back down on his haunches and squeezed an ample amount of lube onto his fingers. 

 

          "I'm going to prepare you now...," Sehun said in a low, sexy voice while gazing down at Yixing, "...and then I'm going to take you...and take you again...and again...all night long...So you better be prepared...because you're not going anywhere tonight...or ever again."

 

          "Now you sound like a crazy stalker or an overly possessive boyfriend," Yixing replied, amused and not shocked in the slightest, though any other person might have been; who knew Sehun had such an intense, possessive side?

 

          "I disagree about the crazy stalker and overly possessive part...I didn't really mean it _that_ way...It came out a bit wrong...But I'll gladly agree to the _boyfriend_ part...if you're willing to put up with me for good, that is," Sehun replied, insecurely biting his lower lip at the last part as though he thought Yixing would actually refuse to date him.

 

          "I'm looking forward to putting up with you every single minute of every single day," Yixing said, grinning widely, "So don't worry...I'm not going anywhere."

 

Sehun tried and failed to hide the cutest shy smile Yixing had ever seen, his suddenly shiny eyes twinkling as he bent down to kiss Yixing. Sehun's hot, wet tongue filled Yixing's mouth as suddenly as his slick fingers filled his hole and the sensations sweeping over him filled his whole being. Completely at his dongsaeng's mercy, Yixing let Sehun do whatever he wanted, letting the exquisite waves of ecstasy roll over him.

 

          "Aaaarrgghh...oughhhh...aah...," Yixing moaned against Sehun's slick, sweat-covered shoulder as Sehun buried his huge, hard cock deep inside Yixing's hole.

 

After going slowly at first and letting Yixing adjust to his immense size, Sehun started to pick up the pace, soon thrusting into Yixing so fast and so deep that Yixing completely lost it. In the heat of the moment, and out of his mind because of what Sehun was doing to him, Yixing found his fingernails digging into the flesh of Sehun's back and his teeth burying themselves in his dongsaeng's shoulder before he could stop himself.

 

          "Aaaahh," Sehun suddenly cried out, sounding slightly shocked at first; a moment later the cry turned into a moan and Sehun kept pounding into Yixing as though actually being spurred on by Yixing's extreme reaction.

 

          "Sorry," Yixing breathed, barely able to speak, "I didn't mean to."

 

          "It's okay...," Sehun replied, just as breathless, "...you can bite and scratch me all you want, Baby...In return, I'll make you scream until you have no voice left."

 

Yixing's cock twitched at Sehun's words, his dongsaeng's fierceness seriously turning him on. Showing him with actions instead of words that he was completely fine with that kind of an agreement, Yixing once again buried his teeth and nails into Sehun's body, making the other groan slightly before he continued to hammer into Yixing.

 

True to his word, Sehun bothered Yixing all night long, making both of them come so often that the two of them and Sehun's bed were a total mess. Just before the sun finally rose, Sehun and Yixing came one last time, the two of them kissing and holding onto each other's sweaty bodies as Sehun once again spilled into Yixing's hole while the latter added to the collection of sperm on both of their torsos.

 

Completely spent, Sehun finally collapsed on top of Yixing, who immediately slung his arms around Sehun's body, holding him tightly to him - just as he'd done after their very first time.

 

          "Now, you're really mine...right?" Yixing whispered tenderly into Sehun's ear before nuzzling his earlobe, "Remember, you already agreed to be my boyfriend...there's no taking it back."

 

          "I don't want to take it back," Sehun whispered back before gently kissing Yixing's neck.

 

Yixing smiled at Sehun's reply and was about to close his eyes and rest, thinking that was all Sehun was going to say, when the latter surprised him by lifting his head off of Yixing's shoulder and intently gazing into his eyes.

 

          "Because...I love you," Sehun spoke so softly, his words were almost impossible to hear.

 

But even if he hadn't heard them, Yixing would have known without a doubt what Sehun wanted to tell him. Because his emotions were glistening in his eyes and were written all over his face.

 

          "I love you, too," Yixing replied in a quiet, slightly trembling voice as tears of joy slowly ran down his face; how long and desperately he'd waited to hear those words from Sehun.

 

Holding each other so tightly as if they were genuinely afraid of ever letting go, the two of them quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, resting safely and warmly in the arms of the one who mattered the most in the entire world.


	128. Hooked

Seunghyeon silently sat at the small table across from the man who claimed to be his father, carefully examining every single line of the older man's face while trying to find a similarity to his own. Even while considering the fact that he might be deluding himself through wishful thinking - though he really didn't need a father! - Seunghyeon thought he finally detected a likeness to himself in the other's features.

 

Seemingly unaware of the fact that he was being carefully scrutinized, Lawyer Lee continued to drone on about the upcoming court session. It had been a few weeks now that Mr. Lee had represented him in court. And though it seemed to be going according to plan, the chances that Seunghyeon would be released were nonexistent. Since he'd stabbed Baekhyun in public in front of the eyes of hundreds of witnesses, the only thing his lawyer could do for him at this point was help him plead not guilty by reason of insanity by sharing Seunghyeon's long history of mental disorder and get him to be admitted to a psychiatric facility instead of prison.

 

And though this should have mattered to Seunghyeon more than anything - of course he didn't want to go to jail! - the only thing he seemed able to think about was getting revenge. Though he'd never meant to stab Baekhyun, who'd merely been injured because he'd jumped in front of Chanyeol to protect him, he _had_ , however, wanted to _hurt_ him. He'd wanted to hurt him just as deeply as Baekhyun had hurt him...by ignoring him...by not acknowledging him...by, instead, fucking not _one_ but _two_ of his fellow group members. And after everything that had happened - Baekhyun even daring to risk his own life to save his worthless excuse of a lover - Seunghyeon wanted to hurt him even more.

 

What Baekhyun had done to him had become a gaping wound in Seunghyeon's heart. A wound so deep and painful that Seunghyeon felt his heart might never heal again. The only thing that could take away at least a bit of his pain was for Baekhyun to finally get what he deserved! So Seunghyeon couldn't have cared less how his trial went or if he had to go to jail in the end. The only thing that mattered to him at this point was seeing to it that Baekhyun lost everything he held dear. And he didn't even give a fuck about everyone else who would go down with him.

 

          "Abeoji...," Seunghyeon interrupted the man sitting across from him, purposefully addressing him as 'father' for the very first time in order to manipulate the older man by playing with his emotions so that he could get what he wanted from him, "...let's talk about something else for a moment."

 

Mr. Lee, who seemed both taken aback by the interruption and pleased by the manner in which Seunghyeon had addressed him, merely nodded and waited for Seunghyeon to elaborate.

 

          "I need you to stop working on my defense for a while and do me a favor instead," Seunghyeon said.

 

          "What do you mean 'stop working on your defense'? There's nothing more important than that right now...I'm sure you know that!" Mr. Lee replied, his voice no longer sounding calm but agitated - as if he perhaps sensed where the conversation was heading.

 

          "Of course I know that...," Seunghyeon replied calmly, "...but I don't care...The only thing I care about...is to see him suffer...I need that son of a bitch to suffer...It's the only thing I can think about...the only thing that keeps me going."

 

          "I don't understand what that has to do with me...I'm a lawyer...I'm not a criminal...what could I possibly do? I think you're not thinking clearly, Son," Mr. Lee answered while nervously wringing his hands and biting his lower lip.

 

          "Didn't you say before that you want to help me?" Seunghyeon said, making sure his low voice trembled slightly as he spoke, "Didn't you come to me in the first place... _Abeoji_...because you wanted to make things up to me for having abandoned my mother and me...Didn't you come to me to make things right again?...If so, then help me...I don't need your legal council...I need you to help me...as a _father_ would...help me get revenge for what they did to me...Please...I need you... _Abeoji_ ," Seunghyeon finished, his trembling voice now accompanied by the tears he'd managed to let spill - he should have become an actor!

 

Mr. Lee tried to hide his trembling hands beneath the table, but Seunghyeon had already seen them. Clearly, his words and acting had hit home, making an emotional, guilt-ridden Mr. Lee actually consider his plea.

 

          "What exactly would I have to do...Son?" his father finally asked him after a very long moment of silence, his body trembling but his gaze determined.

 

Seunghyeon smiled...

Finally, he would get his revenge...

And this time, there would be no getting away...


	129. Apology

Junmyeon's eyes slowly opened, squinting against the sunlight that snuck in through the gaps between the curtains. After looking at the small clock sitting on his bedside table, Junmyeon gasped quietly, suddenly remembering he had somewhere to be and was already late. After quickly untangling himself from the two naked bodies beside him - Chanyeol and Baekhyun had spent the night in his room - Junmyeon carefully got up and headed toward the bathroom to shower and get ready, being extra careful not to wake the other two.

 

He didn't want them awake and asking where he was going, not knowing what to tell them. Even though he'd already gotten the text message a few days ago, he hadn't once mentioned it to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He didn't want them to know...didn't want them to have to worry about anything except their upcoming concerts in Seoul which were just around the corner - they'd just finished the one in Malaysia about a week ago.

 

Managing to escape the room unnoticed a few minutes later, Junmyeon swiftly made his way over to the company building and the head manager's office, just as curious as he was terrified about the sudden summons he'd received, not knowing what to expect this time. After managing to calm down and slow his heartbeat a bit by breathing in deeply several times, Junmyeon finally found the courage to knock on the head manager's office door.

 

          "Come in," a deep voice answered from inside the room.

 

Junmyeon pushed the door open, entered, and quickly closed the door behind him again - whatever the head manager wanted to talk about, he was sure he didn't need anyone else to overhear their conversation.

 

          "You wanted to see me," Junmyeon managed in a steady voice, though he was trembling inside.

 

          "Ne...," the head manager answered, his hand gesturing toward one of the chairs standing in front of his desk, "...Please have a seat, Junmyeon-ssi."

 

Junmyeon did as he was asked, trying his hardest to look at ease as he sat down on one of the chairs while vividly remembering the horrid scene that had played out the last time he'd sat there - when the head manager had treated them like scum and had even threatened them on top of that.

 

Long moments passed after Junmyeon had taken the offered seat, the head manager sitting rather awkwardly on the chair in front of his desk, continuously looking down at the floor in front of him instead of meeting Junmyeon's gaze - as if there was something terribly interesting about the office floor.

 

          "I'm sorry," the head manager said at long last; he'd spoken so softly that Junmyeon wasn't sure he'd heard him right.

 

          "Ne?" Junmyeon asked, pretty sure he hadn't heard the words he'd thought he'd heard; it didn't make sense...there was no way the head manager had just used that phrase.

 

          "I said...I'm sorry," the head manager spoke again after clearing his throat, speaking louder and clearer this time around.

 

When Junmyeon just stared at him disbelievingly without saying a single word, the head manager finally raised his head, locked gazes with Junmyeon, and continued.

 

          "I shouldn't...have spoken to you guys...like that. I...had no right to be so...mean. I know you probably don't believe me...but...but I'm _truly_ sorry...After what happened to Baekhyun...I realized that...there are more important things than...money...I never wanted Baekhyun to get hurt...I realized I should have gone to the police...I failed to protect him...I'm sorry...and I'm really glad that he's okay now...I don't expect you to forgive me...but I want you to know how much I regret what I did and that...that I won't give you guys a hard time anymore. You're grown men, so...so do what...err...makes you happy...I won't interfere...Here, you should have this back...I apologize for keeping it," the head manager said, handing Junmyeon the flash drive that held the video recording of the intimate moment the three of them had shared at the hotel room in Japan, his expression sincere as he handed it over.

 

Junmyeon merely nodded while reaching for the flash drive, not knowing how to respond or what to even think about the head manager's sudden, surprising apology. The head manager was right, though: he wouldn't forgive him! Even if he nodded and acknowledged the apology, he wouldn't truly forgive him, not with his whole heart! The horrifying words the head manager had thrown their way still lingered much too vividly in Junmyeon's memory. Perhaps he could forgive him over time...one day.

 

Junmyeon arrived back at the dorm a few minutes later, emotionally exhausted but in a fairly good mood, nevertheless, now that the head manager had assured him that he wouldn't interfere in the group members' relationships anymore. Feeling elated that he could suddenly scoop his two boyfriends up into his arms openly without having to worry about the head manager finding out, Junmyeon opened the door to his room - ready to give the two of them a huge, x-rated welcome - only to find an empty, already made up bed right where he'd left two naked boys not too long ago.

 

Before Junmyeon could be too disappointed, though, two pairs of strong arms wound themselves around his torso from behind - they'd probably heard him coming down the hall and had waited for him behind the door in order to surprise him.

 

          "Where were you, Hyung? We missed you," Baekhyun said with a pout to his voice, his mouth right beneath Junmyeon's ear as he rested his chin on Junmyeon's shoulder.

 

          "I had an appointment. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I want to know why the two of you are up already. I was going to sneak right back into bed with you...but now you're awake...and you made the bed already...I'm disappointed," Junmyeon teasingly scolded Chanyeol and Baekhyun, though he was being completely honest about the part where he was disappointed; he'd been hoping for a bit of skinship before they had to head out to their last dance practice before their upcoming concert.

 

          "Sorry...," Chanyeol spoke into Junmyeon's other ear before resting his chin on the top of Junmyeon's head, "...but you know what? Baek and I were just about to jump into the shower...Why don't you join us?"

 

          "But I already showered," Junmyeon said, completely missing the point and portraying his nerdy side: why shower again if he already had?

 

          "I don't care if you already showered," Chanyeol suddenly whispered into his ear, his seductive tone of voice sending goosebumps down Junmyeon's body and making him shiver, "I'm pretty sure you came back to the room with tons of  _dirty_ thoughts...so you definitely need to clean up...right now."

 

          "I agree," Baekhyun whispered in his other ear, making Junmyeon shiver even more.

 

Before Junmyeon knew what was happening, Chanyeol's hands snuck all the way down to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted the garment right off of him in one smooth, swift movement. As if the two of them had planned on collaborating, Baekhyun immediately got rid of Junmyeon's pants and briefs. While their naughty hands were all over Junmyeon's naked body, making him moan and go weak in the knees, Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly maneuvered him right into the shower and had their way with him several times before the three of them finally made it out of the shower in order to make it to their dance practice on time...where they arrived a little worse for wear.


	130. Foreboding

Jongin secretly watched Kyungsoo quietly sitting on the two-seater couch at the very back of the waiting room, desperately trying to tune out the loud noises all around him. Unfortunately, his fellow group members and the staff preparing them for the third and last day of concerts at the Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul hadn't seemed to notice that their loud conversations, joking, and shouting was quickly getting on Kyungsoo's nerves. Apart from his boyfriend, that is...Jongin tended to notice everything about the person who'd completely stolen his heart.

 

Actually, Kyungsoo should have been used to the commotion already, as Exo members tended to be extremely loud - especially the beagle line. And normally, he would have been able to endure it just fine. Today, however, Kyungsoo seemed completely off. Ever since the two of them had rolled out of bed in the morning, Kyungsoo had looked as though he hadn't gotten a moment's peace even though he'd slept longer than usual.

 

          "Jagi-ya...," Jongin addressed him after coming up to him and planting himself right next to him on the small but comfortable couch, "...what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

 

          "I'm fine," Kyungsoo quickly lied, obviously not wanting to worry Jongin right before their concert.

 

Instead of saying anything else, Jongin merely threw Kyungsoo a not so subtle Now-you-know-I-can-see-right-through-you-so-why-don't-you-spill-the-beans-already look and waited for him to answer truthfully.

 

          "I...it's nothing...don't worry," Kyungsoo tried again, though looking unconvinced it would work any better than his first attempt at lying to the one person who at times knew him even better than he knew himself - and he was right: it didn't work at all!

 

          "Do Kyungsoo...," Jongin said, his expression as serious as the fact that he'd used his full name...it meant he was getting impatient with his boyfriend - which didn't happen very often. Kyungsoo sighed heavily and finally told him the truth.

 

          "I...I've been having this weird, nagging feeling all day long that...that something is going to happen. I think I'm not even explaining it...properly...but that's just...how I feel...like something just isn't at all right today," Kyungsoo tried to explain, though judging from the puzzled expression on his face, his own words didn't seem to make that much sense to him, either.

 

          "It's nothing...you probably just didn't sleep properly," Jongin said, offering a small smile.

 

          "Oh, so it _is_ 'nothing' now? But when I said 'it's nothing' just a few minutes ago, you went all 'Do Kyungsoo' on me," Kyungsoo complained, changing his voice at the end in an attempt to imitate Jongin's voice and way of talking.

 

          "Mianhe...Jagi-ya," Jongin said quietly while laughing.

 

Making sure nobody around them was paying any attention to them, Jongin quickly squeezed Kyungsoo's hand and kissed him on the cheek. He would have kissed him directly on the lips if there hadn't been staff members present in the room. But as it stood, it would have been much too risky to kiss him so openly when the staff could notice.

 

Thinking of staff, Jongin quickly looked around in search of a particularly weird young man he'd noticed on the very first day of their Seoul concert tour. The staff member, who seemed to be one of the technicians responsible for playing their VCRs during the concert, had spent the first two days continuously lingering around the Exo members but avoiding Jongin's gaze whenever Jongin looked his way or greeted all the staff members. Still thinking that the guy was pretty weird, Jongin felt relieved to find that he couldn't spot him among the other staff in the waiting room - Thank God, the man seriously creeped him out!

 

          "Come with me," Jongin abruptly whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, suddenly feeling the need to not only comfort his boyfriend but be comforted by him as well; after thinking about the creepy staff member, a foreboding feeling had settled in Jongin's gut, making him crave to be in Kyungsoo's arms for a bit before their concert started.  


 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

 

Kyungsoo quickly followed his boyfriend out of the waiting room and directly to the bathroom down the hall without anyone giving them a second glance. Everyone was too busy to notice, as the concert was about to start; they only had about thirty minutes until showtime.

 

Once the two of them had entered and made sure that no one else was present in the relatively large restroom, Kyungsoo let himself be pulled into one of the stalls by Jongin, who suddenly seemed as though he couldn't wait for even a second longer.

 

          "Yah...Baby...take it easy," Kyungsoo tried to slow Jongin down; his boyfriend had started kissing him so deeply and desperately while touching him everywhere that Kyungsoo's head was already spinning.

 

          "Sorry...but I need you...right now," Jongin replied in a raspy and sexy as fuck voice, which sent shivers down Kyungsoo's spine and had his member immediately stand at attention.

 

          "Wait...you know you can't...penetrate...right? I need to be able to dance...so you can't take me," Kyungsoo reminded him urgently; it seriously wouldn't do for him to wind up limping all over the stage at their concert.

 

          "Ok...sorry, you're right...I got carried away," Jongin conceded, "We'll just touch each other like this then," he continued, wildly kissing Kyungsoo while dipping his hand into Kyungsoo's pants and briefs to stroke his now painfully hard and throbbing cock.

 

          "Aaah...," a soft moan left Kyungsoo's lips; this only encouraged his boyfriend to stroke him harder and make him moan louder.

 

Though Jongin's touch was quickly robbing him of his senses and making him come completely undone, Kyungsoo pulled himself together enough to sneak his hand into Jongin's pants and underpants as well and 'give as good as he got'.

 

Twenty furious minutes later, the two of them came together, spilling into each other's hands while their tongues battled and their hearts beat against each other's heated bodies.

 

          "Are you ready?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo after the two of them had cleaned themselves up again with only a few minutes to go until the beginning of their concert; Kyungsoo merely nodded, still feeling apprehensive about going out on stage that night.

 

          "Okay, then...Let's make it a stage we'll never forget," Jongin said while lightly kissing Kyungsoo's lips, the latter unable to reply as his thoughts circled around Jongin's words.

 

Somehow, he had an uneasy feeling it would be just _that_ : a stage none of them would ever forget!

 


	131. We Are One

Junmyeon was in full mother-hen mode, watching his chics as they got into position for the start of the concert while the very first VCR played in the large dome, the crowd's enthusiastic, loud shouts making Junmyeon's body shiver from excitement.

 

This was always a special moment for the members. Although they'd held so many concerts that the beginning of one perhaps shouldn't have been anything special anymore, this moment - right before going on stage for the very first time on the night of the concert - always sent goosebumps across Junmyeon's body.

 

He couldn't wait to go out there and see the thousands of excited, happy faces of their fans, lock gazes with their sparkling eyes and feel alive...loved. This moment and the ones which immediately followed on stage were the very reason Junmyeon had wanted to become an idol. There was nothing better, nothing more fulfilling as being on that stage...except for the past few months in which he'd learned what it felt like to be loved and to love with all his heart, without holding anything of himself back.

 

Sometimes, he deeply wished he could share that love with the fans. But he knew they weren't ready...would never be ready...to accept his gay relationship with _two_ men. It was simply too much for them to take!

 

Junmyeon quickly took his place between Chanyeol and Baekhyun as the last seconds of the VCR played, grasping both of their hands and giving them a light squeeze for support - and because he once again craved their touch, even if it was only the tiniest bit of skinship. Chanyeol and Baekhyun squeezed his hands in reply before letting go at the very last moment before the platform they were standing on was plunged into light as it slowly descended towards the stage below their feet. Before it had reached all the way down, all nine members jumped off simultaneously, landed coolly on the stage, and started to perform their first song.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Chanyeol gazed around at all the fans enjoying themselves right along with the Exo members. Smiles and hearts were exchanged everywhere he looked and his heart suddenly swelled with happiness. They were already performing their encore stage and had arrived at the very end of their almost three-hour long concert. The time had come to perform the very last song, to say goodbye with a somewhat heavy heart, but also a heart filled with the love of their fans, who went with them through thick and thin...whom they could always rely on to have their backs.

 

          "Okay then, let's promise to stay together for a hundred years...at least," Baekhyun's emotional voice echoed through the stadium, reaching the ears and the hearts of the thousands upon thousands of fans who stood gazing at the members as they were saying their last farewells.

 

The crowd cheered loudly, and an enormous chorus of affirmation rumbled through the large space, making the stage beneath Chanyeol's feet vibrate from the immense power generated by the sound of thousands upon thousands of voices.

 

Chanyeol looked around at the loving faces and the faces hidden in the shadows or too far away for him to make out, feeling proud to call this crowd their fans...their very own Exo-Ls. Absentmindedly, he ran his thumb across the tattoo he'd gotten to commemorate the love between Exo and Exo-Ls, thinking of nothing in particular...when loud voices suddenly interrupted Junmyeon, who'd started to address the fans right after Baekhyun had finished speaking.

 

Confused, and unable to make out where the voices were coming from at first, Chanyeol turned around to see that the huge screen right above their heads and the smaller ones to their left and right were all playing a video when there was no VCR scheduled to be shown at this late stage of the concert.

 

 ♦ ♦ ♦

 

Baekhyun looked up at the screen completely nonplussed, wondering what had gone wrong at their technician's end, but not really worrying about it. It would surely be sorted out in a moment.

 

          "Sorry, I don't know what happened there. I guess someone got confused," Baekhyun heard Junmyeon's good-natured voice ring through the dome.

 

As his eyes were glued to Junmyeon's face rather than the screen, Baekhyun noticed the immediate change in the atmosphere around them and the change in Junmyeon's face before he even realized what was playing. Quickly looking up toward the screen after trying to make sense of the horrified expression on Junmyeon's face and the sudden, absolutely eerie absence of sound from the crowd - it felt as though no one was even breathing - Baekhyun's heart dropped to his boots when he realized just what he was looking at.

 

It was the same video he'd seen once before. The one that clearly showed Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and himself in an extremely compromising situation that left little to the imagination. Luckily, the video stopped right before the most intimate moments were shown. Nevertheless, what had happened between the three of them at the hotel that night was pretty damn obvious! There would be no talking their way out of this one!

 

The video disappeared from the screens as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving a devastating silence in its wake. Baekhyun had never imagined a whole stadium packed full of people could be so utterly quiet that one could actually hear a pin drop. Baekhyun held his breath as he gazed around at their fans' faces - the ones he could see - their shocked expressions burning themselves deeply into his memory. 

 

He would never forget that moment - that one moment that had changed everything...the moment the fans finally turned their backs on them and left, condemning them for who they really were and for having lied about their true selves. That one moment when a single video had managed to turn the loving hearts of their devoted fans to ice.

 

Baekhyun suddenly found he couldn't breathe right as he listened to someone in the crowd raise their voice. He couldn't hear what the man was saying but his voice sounded aggressive and he seemed to be trying to egg on everyone else around him...trying to turn the crowd against Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun...or against Exo as a whole.

 

As his vision turned blurry and his knees gave out from under him, Baekhyun sunk to the ground in front of everyone in the stadium, suddenly feeling like a criminal...like a pathetic, altered image of what he once used to be on stage. He was used to shining brightly, illuminating a whole crowd in front of him with just his smile. Now, thousands of eyes were upon him...judging him after seeing what he'd done...who he really was.

 

Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears as the large space before him filled with chaotic voices, the crowd overflowing with words that couldn't reach him because they were nothing but a confusing buzz.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Jongin silently watched as Chanyeol and Junmyeon ran to Baekhyun's side right after he sank to his knees. Even though both of them knelt beside him, pulled him into their arms, and hugged him tightly and protectively against their bodies, Baekhyun didn't even seem to notice. He looked lost.

 

           Baekhyun had never ever looked _lost_ before!

 

Jongin remembered the countless times when Baekhyun had been verbally attacked in the media, when he'd felt really down and had needed the members' comfort. But nothing compared to the Baekhyun he was seeing now. The Baekhyun before him - the one down on his knees in front of their fans, in front of a whole stadium packed full of people as if to apologize for what he'd done...for who he was - was a broken Baekhyun. And it broke Jongin's heart to witness this.

 

Suddenly, nothing was more important than helping him. Not even his own protection. The only thing still keeping him from doing what he'd decided he needed to do on the spot was the thought of hurting Kyungsoo. But one look at his boyfriend, who looked straight into his eyes and nodded with a determined expression, was enough to confirm that Kyungsoo was okay with what Jongin was about to do. Rather, it looked as though he might have been about to do the same thing, himself, if Jongin hadn't beat him to it.

 

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo before taking his hand in his own and stepping forward with Kyungsoo at his side to address the crowd.

 

          "I have something to say," Jongin spoke in a voice so loud, confident, and commanding that the crowd not only heard him immediately but actually went completely silent once more to listen to his words.

 

          "I don't know what you're all thinking right now because I can't look into your minds...or your hearts...But if you're about to condemn these three for what they did or for loving each other...then I need to let you all know that you will have to include Kyungsoo and me in your condemnation...We've been seeing each other for a while now...Yes, we _are_ gay...and we love each other. I won't make any excuses. If you can't understand us or forgive us for not telling you earlier...then I'm sorry for that...But I won't ever apologize for loving him!"

 

The dome was utterly silent again after Jongin's speech, the fans' mouths hanging open as though they'd been hypnotized or struck by lightning...until Kyungsoo pulled Jongin close and planted a full-on kiss on the younger's lips. The crowd went wild, though not in the way Jongin had expected. Suddenly, Kaisoo shippers and non-shippers alike raised their voices to cheer for the couple most of them seemed to have expected to be together anyway. The fact that they were together didn't seem as big of a shock as the fact that they'd just openly declared it.

 

Jongin's mouth now hung open as he watched the hard-core Kaisoo shippers enthusiastically hold up large, handmade signs with their ship name in front of them and celebrated. Jongin could actually hear some of the nearest fans saying things like "See, I told you so", "I totally knew it!", or "Didn't I tell you?!" - which abruptly made him smile just when he'd thought this night's stage might be their last.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Sehun couldn't believe what was happening. He would never have believed he would ever witness something like this. The end of the concert, which had started out as a total nightmare when the video of the threesome had started playing, was turning out more and more bizarre. Kyungsoo and Jongin had just openly declared their relationship and the fans were actually cheering for them.

 

Acting on impulse and spurred on by the surreal yet positive reaction to the Kaisoo couple, Sehun decided to 'come clean' as well. After seeking Yixing's permission and firmly taking his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, Sehun stepped forward - gently pulling Yixing along - and spoke to the crowd, who'd once again gone silent at seeing Sehun and Yixing suddenly holding hands.

 

          "Yixing and I are an item, as well...though it hasn't been too long yet," Sehun said, throwing Yixing a shy glance from the side, which made his boyfriend smile back just as shily before planting a sweet kiss on Sehun's lips right in front of the whole stadium.

 

The crowd went completely wild again, calling out to them as one, obviously excited about another couple they had speculated about. Sehun didn't even have enough time to fully appreciate the sight of the several banners with their ship name that suddenly appeared in the crowd before Minseok and Jongdae stepped forward to come out as well - Exo was, after all, a group; they _had_ stood and always _would_ stand together, no matter what happened.

 

          "This one's mine," Jongdae declared proudly, grinning widely before raising the hand that held Minseok's up into the air and shouting out his dinosaur-like roar as loudly as he could.

 

At this point, the crowds' cheers seemed even louder than Jongdae's shouting - if that was even possible - their enthusiasm seemingly knowing no boundaries...until the excitement died down a bit and the gazes returned to the _one_ couple no one had cheered for.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Mr. Lee carefully watched the happening from his spot among the fans, right smack in the middle of a crowd of thousands of people who were suddenly wishing them all well, even though their biggest secret had been revealed and should have shocked and alienated people living in a society that normally wouldn't condone such relationships. But there they were, being all supportive instead of listening to his voice. He'd tried, he'd really tried his best to make the crowd turn against the Exo members, but it just hadn't worked out in his favor.

 

This was it, he decided. He really couldn't do more. He hadn't wanted to do as much as he'd already done in the first place. He wasn't a bad person, and he'd never liked hurting other people. But for the sake of his only son...for the son who'd asked this of him when he'd never asked him for anything else, he'd decided to help him. And this was the only way he could help him out - the trial wasn't going in their favor, and though he hadn't yet told him, it was inevitable that his son would be going to jail, after all. This was all he'd been able to do for him.

 

So, following his son's instructions, he'd managed to sneak into his apartment unnoticed and find the original video file his son had carefully hidden beneath a loose floorboard. Then he'd bribed one of the technicians - a young man who'd gotten so deep into gambling that he'd nearly lost the home his family and sick mother lived in - and had gotten him to play the video at the end of the concert. But it hadn't turned out the way he'd thought. For the sake of his son, he'd tried...and failed. And now it was time to retreat...time to put all of this behind him.

 

Turning his back on the stage, Mr. Lee slowly made his way toward the exit to meet up with the technician, pay him the rest of the money he owed him, and take back the original video file. And after that, he would destroy it. Secretly wishing the brave people on the stage the best of luck - though he would never tell his son that he admired them for their talent and bravery and wished them every happiness - Mr. Lee left the concert, putting all thoughts of fulfilling his son's revenge behind him. He wasn't that kind of person, after all.

 

   ♦ ♦ ♦

 

Junmyeon sat at Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's side, holding both of them in his arms as the full attention and the gazes of the crowd finally returned to them. Having fallen utterly silent once again, the crowd's eyes lingered on the three of them...on the couple none of them had ever shipped, much less had on their radar. The expressions on their faces clearly showed that they simply didn't know what to think about this 'couple'...the couple that wasn't really a couple, but a threesome, instead.

 

And while Junmyeon completely understood their reaction, the fact that the whole crowd had managed to cheer for all the other couples even though they'd just confessed to being gay but had nothing to say about his own relationship hurt him deeply. From the corner of his eye, Junmyeon could see several Chanbaek shippers indecisively hold their Chanbaek banners in front of them, apparently not knowing if they should raise them or not - because they probably never would have imagined there would be an addition to the couple they'd known absolutely nothing about. Somehow, Junmyeon seriously doubted anyone had brought a 'Subaekyeol' banner to their concert. Junmyeon didn't even notice the tears sliding down his face...until Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's soothing hands gently wiped them from his cheeks. Quiet murmurs swept through the crowd.

 

          "Gwaenchanh-a," Chanyeol whispered, though his voice was carried to the crowd anyway since he was still wearing his mic.

 

A sweet, little peck on his still slightly tearstreaked cheek immediately followed Chanyeol's words, making the fans hold their breaths as they watched the unexpected scene. A moment later, Baekhyun joined in and kissed away the last tears on Junmyeon's other cheek. Junmyeon didn't know how or when exactly it started, but it seemed one particularly accepting Exo-L among the crowd - one whom he'd be eternally grateful toward - suddenly started to shout something.

 

At first, Junmyeon couldn't hear it. It was only after it started spreading - the crowd having gone along with the Exo-L who'd started it - that Junmyeon finally understood what she'd shouted.

 

          "Kiss...kiss...kiss," nearly the whole crowd now shouted, apparently wanting to see the affection they had for each other. Perhaps they needed to see that it was actually real - that the three of them, as unbelievable as it may seem, were really together - by seeing them kiss each other on the lips instead of just the cheek.

 

It took a moment for Junmyeon to realize what the crowd was shouting for. And it took another moment for him to realize that Chanyeol's strong hands were already cradling his face and pulling him closer. In the meantime, Baekhyun was moving closer, as well. The only sound in the stadium was the soft breathing of Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun as they carefully approached each other in front of the crowd. One of Chanyeol's hands left Junmyeon's face to gently cup Baekhyun's cheek while he held on to Junmyeon's with the other hand. Junmyeon's and Baekhyun's hands reached out and met on Chanyeol's thigh.

 

The soft, yet at the same time, powerful sound of thousands of people sucking in their breaths at the same time went through the stadium when three pairs of lips tenderly met and melted into a lovers' kiss. And just as it had done before, the crowd suddenly went wild and started shouting supportive words their way, making tears come into all three of their eyes this time. It seemed they'd finally been accepted, as well. Accepted by the only ones who truly mattered apart from their families and the other members. Accepted by the very first loves of their lives - Exo-Ls.

 

Baekhyun recovered again, finally getting back to his feet with the help of Chanyeol and Junmyeon, and addressed the crowd in his usual, cheeky manner.

 

          "Sorry, uri Eris...I didn't see this coming either, but it seems all of Exo is gay."

 

The crowd laughed and cheered for them once again before falling silent when Junmyeon addressed some of the members.

 

          "And was I the only one who didn't know about Minseok and Jongdae...and Yixing and Sehun?"

 

The crowd laughed again while the members jokingly discussed the 'audacity' of some of their own members keeping their relationship secret even from their own fellow members and also Baekhyun's 'betrayal' of not telling the rest of the members when he'd known about Minseok and Jongdae all along.

 

          "Thank you, Exo-Ls...for understanding us...for continuing to love us...You don't know how much it means to us!" Junmyeon finally addressed the crowd, thanking them on behalf of all of Exo as their leader, "I know you've already done so much for us...accepting us the way we are...but I hope you can do just one more thing for us...for all of us...so that we can remain happy and stay together for a long time...Even though everyone here seems to understand and support us, I'm afraid I don't believe that the rest of the world will...So, I would like to ask you all not to share what you've learned about us tonight with anyone else...to share neither words nor video footage of this occurrence. Please let this be our secret...even if it's neither an easy nor a little secret to keep...Please, Exo-L, I would like to ask this of you. Please take care of us...and protect us...That's all I ask."

 

After a short moment, thousands upon thousands of heads slowly bobbed up and down in agreement. And as Exo's very last song rang through the stadium and the fans proudly raised the banners that read 'We Are One' after just having been bound to Exo even tighter by the secret they shared - the secret Exo-L would keep for them forever - not one eye, members and fans alike, stayed dry.

 

Because with all the tears they'd shared over the years, with all the pain, fear, as well as the happiness and pride they'd experienced together along the way...

 

          ...they had truly,

          ...utterly,

          ...and undeniably

          ...become one...

 

 

\- The End -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment if you can; I'm always curious about your thoughts.


End file.
